Silhouette
by Susan strong
Summary: The walkers took everything from Aibileen Martin - her friends, her family...everything. The last group she had been in was taken down by walkers, making Aibileen believe she could only survive on her own. But when she suddenly found herself in the safety of a new group, things just got more interesting. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Aibileen Martin was walking. She'd been _walking_ for hours now. Her clothes were stained with sweat and the blood of the reanimated she'd taken down. Her tank top clung to her like a second skin; her old, torn blue-jeans seemed heavier. Her worn out tennis shoes seemed to hurt her feet more than the walking. The gun Aibileen had in its holster seemed to weigh her down; the machete she'd been given by her last group was held firmly in her hand.

The woman gave a long sigh.

Aibileen's last group had been taken down by a horde of the reanimated. They all tried their damned hardest to take them down, but there were so many of them...Aibileen just _barely_ made it out alive.

That was two months ago.

Now? She was walking between wrecked cars and trucks. Last she checked, she was going to Atlanta. Aibileen had taken down numerous reanimated people, and she would have given _anything_ to just find a safe place to just relax for a little while. Just to clean herself up, get some fresh clothes and restock on ammunition.

Just to find other living people!

Something caught her attention up ahead. It sounded almost like...a running engine.

She tried her best to make her way through the trash people had left behind, through the vehicles that were left empty in the middle of the road.

_If it's really a running engine, then there must be actual people!_ she thought excitedly.

When the sound came to a stop, she felt her heart stop. But she forced her aching feet to move—if there were real, living people up ahead, she _needed_ to get to them! She _had_ to...

Coming to a skidding halt, Aibileen knelt down slightly by a nearby vehicle, just a couple feet in front of a motorhome with smoke coming out of the front. A group of people, holding various weapons, gathered around the front.

"I said it. Didn't I say it?" she heard someone say—a man. "A thousand times—dead and..."

"Problem, Dale?" she heard another man say.

Aibileen felt relief rushing through her system. Real, living people. It felt like forever since she had seen that.

Taking a deep breath, Aibileen tried to compel herself to move forward—_they're alive, aren't they? What're you so scared of?_ she thought.

She heard them still talking, giving her the determination—and confidence—to come out of her hiding place and introduce herself. Then she hesitated. Those people were in a tight situation; one of their vehicles had overheated, from what she gathered, and wouldn't go any further.

_You were a mechanic before the world went to Hell,_ she thought hesitantly. _You help them, they'll help you!_

Chewing on her bottom lip, Aibileen decided to go with that. If she helped them with their car troubles, maybe they'd help her in return.

Slowly standing up from her hiding place, Aibileen made her way forward, her heart beating painfully in her chest. Would they try and attack her? Probably—she was covered in sweat and filth and reanimated blood. God knows when she took a shower last. She used her free and to try and brush her black hair out of her face. While before the dead came back to life, Aibileen's hair was kept short—styled like a pixie-cut. Once the dead started coming back, her hair had gotten longer, shaggier. She tried her best to keep it short, so she didn't have to worry about anyone—dead or alive—grabbing at it. She made sure to keep her hair just an inch or two above her shoulders.

Aibileen just hoped she looked halfway human to these people.

When she was in full view of them, she froze in her tracks.

One of them, a young looking man holding a rifle, noticed Aibileen and immediately aimed it at her. The others were quick to notice. Aibileen held her hands up instantly.

"I ain't come here to cause trouble," she said immediately. "I heard your engines and I came to see if there were real people."

"You bit?" the man holding the rifle exclaimed.

Aibileen took notice of the whole group. She saw two children, a boy and a girl; an African American guy and an Asian guy; the man with the rifle; three women; a man with a sheriff's hat; an older looking man; and a scruffy looking guy wearing a shirt with no sleeves.

The one with the sheriff's hat stood protectively in front of the young boy and a woman Aibileen assumed was his mother, tense. She noticed a woman with very short hair holding the young girl—her daughter, presumably—closer to her.

"Are you bit?" the man with the rifle exclaimed again.

Aibileen had been paying such little attention, that she didn't realize that the scruffy looking guy with no sleeves was suddenly holding a crossbow in her direction.

Aibileen looked at the man with the rifle, arching a brow. "I ain't bit," she answered. "I heard the engine. Looks like y'all are havin' some trouble."

"How can ya help us?" the one with the crossbow asked.

"I was a mechanic before the world turned to shit." Aibileen looked at him for a minute, her brown eyes lingering for a split second before going back to the rifle man. "I could give y'all a hand."

The air was tense for a moment, before the man in the sheriff hat told the two men to put their weapons down.

"Do ya have any supplies I could use?" Aibileen asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first 'Walking Dead' fanfic, so please help me as I write this! Please leave helpful reviews! This is new for me. I hope you all liked this first chapter.**

**I don't own the 'Walking Dead'; I only own Aibileen, any fillers I might put in, or any new characters I might add.**

**The next updates will go a little more into Aibileen's background and everything**—**and she'll also be introduced to the gang. Please just tell me if there's anything I can change or add, whatever!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The group hesitantly allowed the woman near their motorhome. She gave it a quick inspection, outwardly, before she looked at the man in the sheriff hat.

"Y'all need a radiator hose, first off," Aibileen informed.

The man who had the crossbow in her face started rummaging through the back of a car, digging through the belongings that were left behind.

"Can't find a radiator hose here," he said. "There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find."

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start," the African American man said, stepping forward.

"Maybe some water?"

"This is a graveyard." Aibileen looked at a black-haired woman, standing behind her boy. She looked at the group warily. Aibileen felt her stomach twist a little at what the other woman had said. Everyone else looked at her. "I don't know how I feel about this," the woman murmured.

"C'mon, y'all." The African American man hurried off, doing what he was supposed to do. Everyone had their respective jobs.

Opening the front of the motorhome, where the engine was kept, Aibileen looked around quickly, seeing everyone hurrying to do their tasks. The man in the sheriff's hat had placed a big bag of firearms on the trunk of a nearby vehicle.

"Never got your name," sheriff's hat man said.

Aibileen's eyes went to the man before she noticed that the Asian kid went and stood next to her, holding two screwdrivers in his hands. Taking the flathead, Aibileen started to do what she could.

"Don't go too far," she told him. "I'll be needin' your help."

"Your name?"

Aibileen looked back at the sheriff's hat man. He held a shotgun in his arms, looking at the woman expectantly.

She sighed. "My name's Aibileen."

The man nodded. "Thank you, Aibileen."

Shrugging, the woman kept inspecting the motorhome's engine.

"What's your name?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Rick."

"That's a nice name—Aibileen."

Looking at the Asian kid, she gave him a small, nervous smile and nodded her thanks.

"Named after my Granny." Aibileen waved some of the smoke out of her face, giving a cough.

"I'm Glenn, by the way," he said.

"'S a pleasure meetin' you," she muttered.

* * *

Aibileen tried to work on it the best she could, but she needed more supplies. The owner of the motorhome, a man she learned was named Dale, was informed of the situation.

Glenn offered to help get some spare parts from the cars in the area, the man who had his rifle aimed at Aibileen followed behind the pair just in case.

"We'll need this part right here." Aibileen nodded at Glenn. She stood at one side of him, watching the area closely in case any of the reanimated decided to pop up unexpectedly. Rifle man stood at the other side, occasionally glancing at the woman.

When Glenn finished what he was supposed to do, the trio walked up to the next vehicle, the hood already popped.

"This one," Aibileen murmured, pointing to the part. She had her machete in her hand, firm. It had gotten quiet amongst Rick's group, which made the woman feel on edge. Normally, if it was quiet, especially for long periods of time, that was a sign something big was going to happen. And Aibileen had a feeling that big thing was going to happen _soon_.

Aibileen looked behind her. Dale was perched on top of his motorhome, binoculars in hand. Rick stood in front of the motorhome, shotgun ready.

They all seemed like genuinely nice people.

"Aibileen?"

The woman in question looked at Glenn. "Hm?" she said.

"You OK?" Glenn asked.

Aibileen shook her head. "Yeah," she said softly. "Just...lost my thoughts for a minute."

* * *

During their little scavenger hunt for necessary materials, Aibileen didn't once glance at the man with the rifle. She sensed something about him that made her uncomfortable. He seemed like the kind of man who was...unstable, in a sense. Like he was a hop and a skip away from doing something he might just regret.

Aibileen watched as Glenn unscrewed a piece from a car they were at. From the corner of her eye, Aibileen saw the rifle man place his weapon down and approach a large truck parked in front of the vehicle.

She heard something open.

_What in the Hell...?_ she thought.

Walking up next to rifle man, Aibileen's brown eyes widened at what she saw.

"Glenn," the man said, seemingly unable to believe what he was seeing. "Were we short on water?"

Glenn turned from what he was working on and froze for a minute.

Rifle man opened one of the containers of water, the cool liquid splashing all over him, a few droplets getting on Aibileen. Rifle man's eyes went to the woman beside him and he moved away some, giving the woman some access to the cold liquid.

Dunking her head under the water, Aibileen felt as if all of the world's problems were washing off her. She gave laugh, wiping her hair back, trying to get as much filth and blood off of her as she could.

An excited laugh came from Glenn as he continued to work on the engine.

"Save me some!" Glenn exclaimed excitedly.

Aibileen stifled a giggle, pushing some of her black hair out of her face. She hadn't felt so nice in such a long time. A feeling washed over her, though; dampening her good mood.

_You're not staying with them. You're just helping them out, and, hopefully, they'll do something nice for you. They've got plenty of weapons to spare—maybe they'll be generous enough to spare a shotgun or two. Just get the job done!_

Aibileen swallowed the happiness she felt, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

She couldn't afford to get too close to them. Aibileen Martin's job was to help them fix their engine, and they'd do something nice in return (so she hoped).

"How ya doin', Glenn?" Aibileen asked, her mood deflated.

He seemed to have noticed her sudden mood switch and glanced at her almost worriedly.

"Good," he answered.

Rifle man seemed almost blissfully unaware of the woman's current mood switch, still enjoying the cool water before him.

Glancing over to where Rick and Dale were, Aibileen was quick to notice how Rick had his shotgun aimed. He looked like he was about ready to shoot something down. Dale had his binoculars up, his focus seemed to be on something in particular.

Looking over, Aibileen briefly saw a reanimated shuffling by.

No. A _horde_ of reanimated.

A spew of curses came from Aibileen's mouth, causing the two men to look at her in somewhat surprise.

"There's a goddamn horde comin' up," she snapped, getting her machete ready.

The two men shared a look before rifle man picked up his weapon, ready to fire.

"Get under the cars," rifle man ordered.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Aibileen looked at the man as if he'd grown a second head.

Rifle man sharply looked at Aibileen. "Get under the damn cars," he repeated, harsher the second time. "That's a big horde. No way in _Hell_ can we take 'em down."

"Aibileen..."

She looked at Glenn who was already starting to do what he was told, but shooting pleading looks the woman's way. Muttering under her breath, Aibileen went and hid under the nearest car.

* * *

Glenn and rifle man hid under the same vehicle. No one moved a single inch. The groans and shuffles of the reanimated was the only background noises; the tension was so thick it could've been cut with a knife.

Aibileen swallowed thickly, hoping and praying they couldn't hear her breathing. It felt as though her breathing was louder than she would've liked. But the reanimated just kept shuffling and groaning past. Occasionally they'd bump into the cars, but no one tried to let that bother them.

The stench of rotting flesh mingled with the heat and hung in the air, making it almost difficult to breathe without wanting to throw up.

The reanimated seemed to have gone by forever, and it made Aibileen more frightened than nervous.

_It's OK; deep breath! They'll be gone in no time... Remember to breathe, Aibileen. Just breathe..._

And, after taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, the shuffling and groaning of the reanimated became more and more distant, causing the woman to let out a silent sigh of relief.

They were gone.

Aibileen's brown eyes went over and looked at where Glenn and the rifle man were, still hiding under their vehicle, looking around anxiously.

_Don't go until they go. OK?_

Aibileen watched the two men closely.

The silence hung in the air and it put everyone on edge.

* * *

Once Glenn, Aibileen, and rifle man got out, the trio ran over to where the motorhome was. They arrived just in time to see Rick chase after two reanimated, two of the women standing nearby, the short haired one crying.

"There are two walkers after my baby!" the short haired woman exclaimed. The black-haired woman held the other back, trying to comfort her the best she could.

_Her daughter? Two reanimated went after her daughter?_

Aibileen's jaw tensed.

She was about to go after Rick when she felt a hand on her forearm.

"The Hell are you going?"

She turned and saw rifle man giving her a disbelieving look.

"That woman's _daughter_ is bein' hunted down," Aibileen snapped, trying to get her arm out of his grasp. "I ain't about to sit back and let that happen."

"Rick's out there."

Aibileen tried her best to pull out of the man's grip. She felt panic bubbling in her stomach. She remembered vividly when the outbreak first started spreading, when it reached her hometown of New Orleans.

"Now, ya listen to me," she exclaimed, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "That poor woman's baby girl is out there scared _shitless_!"

"We need someone to fix that damned car!" rifle man exclaimed.

Aibileen finally managed to rip her forearm from rifle man's grip. She rubbed her hands over her face. He had a point. She was supposed to fix the _motorhome_! But that poor woman's daughter...

Aibileen desperately wanted to help her. She knew what it was like to have the walking dead after a loved one—_especially_ a child. It was because of those _damned_ reanimated monsters that her son...

_Damn it!_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, here's another update. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I only own Aibileen, any other characters I add, and any fillers I put in. Thank you guys for reading!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Aibileen calmed herself down. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Yes, she would have liked to aid Rick in his search for the little girl, but she was only good for repairing that motorhome.

That's what they _expected_.

But the cries of that little girl's mother filled her head, everyone—well, _almost_ everyone—trying to calm the woman down. She looked at the short-haired woman, still in the arms of the other. Aibileen felt her heart clench.

Walking over, Aibileen placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, trying to comfort her. The woman looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Ma'am, your little girl will be just fine," Aibileen assured her. Aibileen tried for her best smile, giving the woman's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I trust Rick'll bring her back safe 'n sound."

Throwing her arms around Aibileen's neck, the woman hugged Aibileen fiercely, leaving the woman stunned for a second.

* * *

"Sorry about Shane."

Aibileen saw the black-haired woman come up to her. Aibileen had spent the past couple minutes trying to repair the motorhome with the materials she and Glenn had gathered.

"Shane?" Aibileen asked confusedly.

The black-haired woman nodded to the man with the rifle. Aibileen frowned for a minute before nodding slowly, putting her attention back at her task.

"I'm Lori," the woman said. "I'm Rick's wife."

Aibileen looked at Lori and gave a hesitant smile, giving Lori a single nod.

"He's your little boy?" Aibileen nodded to the young boy. The boy stood near Shane, shifting anxiously on the balls of his feet.

Lori nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's Carl," she said.

Aibileen nodded without another word. Her mind kept drifting back to the little girl Rick was after. Did he find her? Did they get lost? The wooded area near the road seemed pretty thick...hopefully they'd get themselves back.

"This ain't the place to be raisin' a family," Aibileen said after a few minutes. "The dead comin' back to life...people gettin' eatin'..." She shook her head, feeling her heart clench.

Lori looked at the mechanic in surprise.

"You had a family?" she asked curiously.

"A little boy just a year or two younger than yours," Aibileen said. Her shoulders slumped, she felt tears stinging in the backs of her eyes. "Got bit, couldn't save him."

Lori looked at Aibileen. The mechanic tried not to focus too intently on Lori's gaze. She knew that Rick's wife was probably feeling pity toward her, and pity was the last thing Aibileen wanted to feel. She'd had enough of peoples' pity.

"Your husband...he seems like a good man." Aibileen didn't look up from her work, but she could still feel Lori's gaze on her, lingering for a moment before looking off to where he'd gone to find the little girl.

* * *

After Lori left, Aibileen was left alone. She continued to work on Dale's motorhome, occasionally she'd get lost in her thoughts, her mind drifting back to what she had told Lori.

By the time Rick had gotten back, his white shirt covered in blood, and no little girl in sight, Aibileen was nearly finished with the vehicle. She frowned slightly. Was she...dead?

Aibileen saw Rick walk up to the guy with the crossbow, Lori was nice enough to name off all of the people in their group and Aibileen learned that the man with the crossbow was named Daryl, and said something to him. Aibileen's curiosity spiked a little, but knew better than to get into business that didn't concern her.

"Aibileen." She saw Rick looking at her.

"Yeah?" she called.

"Are you a good tracker?" he asked. Aibileen saw Daryl look at her, a scowl on his face.

She shrugged. "I'm decent," she answered.

"I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

Aibileen, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Shane walked over to where the little girl, Sophia, was the last time Rick saw her.

"You sure this is the spot?" Aibileen asked.

The hiding place Rick had Sophia in was by a creek, a small opening near the creek, just big enough for someone Sophia's size.

"I left her right here," Rick said, pointing to the opening. "I drew the walkers way up in that direction, up the creek."

Aibileen looked to where Rick pointed, then gave a sigh.

"Without a paddle—seems where we've landed," Daryl said. He stood on the other side of Rick, his crossbow in one hand as he took in the surroundings.

"She was gone by the time I got back here," Rick added. "I figured she just took off and ran back toward the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

Rick pointed to where Glenn was standing, the small group looking in that area.

Daryl waded his way over to the edge of the creek.

"Hey, short round, why don't you step off to one side?" Daryl said. "You're mucking up the trail."

Aibileen waded out of the water and stood near Shane, but still a good distance away from him. She wasn't entirely comfortable with him, but she didn't want to get in Daryl's way.

"Assumin' she knows her left from her right," Shane said, looking at Rick.

"Shane, she understood me fine," Rick said.

"She could be tired 'n scared, Rick," Aibileen said. "She had a close call with two of 'em."

"Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck," Shane concluded.

"Clear prints right here," Daryl interrupted. The small group looked at Daryl. "She did like you said and headed back to the highway."

* * *

Everyone cautiously trailed behind Daryl. The man was hunched near the front, his crossbow still in one hand, as he studied the ground carefully. Aibileen wasn't good when it came to tracking. She couldn't understand why Rick would ask her to help find Sophia.

_Needed all the help he could get, probably,_ she thought lamely.

Aibileen's gaze went back to Daryl, still looking at the ground intently. She wasn't going to lie, but she did find Daryl to be somewhat attractive. She was ashamed to say that she was starting to develop a little schoolgirl crush on him. Though he didn't say much, and he spent most of his time scowling and keeping to himself, Aibileen couldn't really help herself.

She knew her little schoolgirl crush was temporary. Once Sophia was found and Dale's motorhome was fully repaired, she'd be gone and more than likely never see Daryl or his group again. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

The small group slowly came to a stop and Daryl knelt down on one knee, looking at the ground with a deep frown.

Aibileen walked up beside him, looking at the ground. She could just barely see Sophia's prints on the ground, but from where Daryl was kneeling, she couldn't see the prints.

"It's fine until right here," Daryl said.

Shane knelt down in front of Daryl, looking at the ground.

"All she had to do was keep going," Daryl said.

"She veered off that way," Aibileen added, pointing. She had studied the ground as carefully as she could, just barely seeing the little girl's footprints on the ground.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw somethin'," Shane suggested. "Spooked her. Made her run off."

"Walker?" Glenn asked.

Daryl shook his head.

"I don't see any other footprints," he said. "Just hers."

"Somethin' spooked her," Aibileen murmured. "She couldn't have gone too far, right?"

Aibileen looked at Daryl, who seemed to stiffen slightly at the question. He shrugged slightly.

"So what do we do?" Shane asked. "All of us press on?"

"No, better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway," Rick said. "People are gonna start panicking."

Aibileen looked between Glenn and Shane. Rick trusted her to help? To keep searching for Sophia? She wasn't sure Daryl was completely comfortable with the idea of her staying, his shoulders seemed stiff, still kneeling in front of Sophia's tracks. Aibileen just barely noticed the scowl on Daryl's face.

"Let them know that we're on her trail, doin' everything we can," Rick continued. "But most of all, keep everybody calm."

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars," Shane offered. "Think up a few other chores. Keep 'em occupied."

Shane and Glenn left, leaving the trio alone to search for Sophia together.

* * *

The silence between the two men and the woman seemed almost too heavy in Aibileen's eyes. Daryl kept his focus on Sophia's trail, Rick following beside him, while she trailed behind, her machete ready to attack any of the reanimated who might be stumbling through.

"Aibileen, you OK?" Rick asked.

The woman saw the concern written on Rick's face, he'd glance back at her every now and then, keeping up with Daryl.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Aibileen assured.

"You look upset," Rick said.

Aibileen shrugged her shoulders. "A little girl goes missin'..." she started, sighing. "I'm just hopin' she's OK. Wouldn't want to keep her mother worryin' so much."

Aibileen could feel Rick's worried glances. She even saw, out of the corner of her eye, Daryl turn and look at her. She held her machete tighter, her knuckles going white. Aibileen prayed to whatever powerful being was up there that Carol's daughter made it out alive.

"She'll be fine," Rick said.

"Ya still got her trail?" Aibileen asked Daryl. He stopped for a moment.

"They're faint," Daryl replied, his voice a little gruff. "But they ain't gone. She came through here."

"How can you tell?" Rick asked. "I don't see anything. Dirt, grass."

"Ya want a lesson in trackin' or ya wanna find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?" Daryl asked.

* * *

They continued following Daryl. The air was getting cooler, which was something Aibileen was relieved for. But that also meant the sun was starting to set, and those undead freaks seemed to come out more during the night.

The three of them were pretty worn out, sweaty from the sun.

Silence hung between the three of them as Daryl continued to look for Sophia's tracks. Aibileen made sure to keep an eye out, as well.

When something rustled in a nearby bush, the trio got their weapons ready.

Daryl motioned them to go in different directions.

Aibileen followed beside Rick. There was a reanimated. Rick and Aibileen stopped suddenly in its view and Rick gave a whistle and got its attention. The reanimated—or walker, as they'd call it—gave out a noise before an arrow shot through its head.

The three of them knelt down in front of the walker's body, its stomach bloated with whatever it was it last ate.

"Sophia!" Daryl called.

Rick stood by the walker's head, opening its mouth, revealing its rotting teeth.

Rick put on gloves.

"It fed recently," Rick said.

Rick started digging in the walker's mouth, trying to pull something out.

"There's flesh caught in its teeth," he said, a mixed look of disgust and fear on his face.

Aibileen and Daryl looked at the chunk of flesh Rick had between his thumb and forefinger, blood smudged on the gloves. Aibileen's face twisted in disgust.

"Yeah, but what kind of flesh?" she asked.

"Only one way to know for sure." Rick ripped open the walker's tattered, dirty shirt, revealing its bloated stomach. He took out a blade before Daryl stopped him.

"I'll do it," Daryl said gruffly. "How many kills ya skin and gut in your life anyway? Anyway, mine is sharper."

Daryl took out a larger hunting knife, kneeling down in front of the walker's body.

Then he plunged the knife into its stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Daryl had ripped the walker open, digging through its rotting insides in search of any possible remains that were Sophia's. The stench was overwhelming, making Rick turn away a couple times and making Aibileen gag a little.

After the walker's stomach had been taken out and inspected, the one good thing that came out of the inspection was that Sophia hadn't been devoured.

But she was still out there.

After that, the trio headed back to the highway, Daryl and Rick covered in walker blood and other nasties.

When they reached the highway, Carol was standing anxiously near the edge, looking at the three of them restlessly. The others stopped what they were doing to watch the trio.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asked, looking like she was on the brink of tears again.

"Her trail went cold," Rick explained. "We'll pick it up again first light."

Aibileen stiffened at that. She couldn't stay with them. She'd have to tell Rick that, and she knew that he wouldn't take it well. Aibileen had helped him and Daryl search for Sophia; Carol relied on them to find her daughter. How could she explain that she had to leave?

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own," Carol said softly. "To spend the night, alone in the woods."

"The dark's no good," Daryl said gruffly, his crossbow slung over his shoulder. "We'd just be trippin' over ourselves. More people get lost."

"But she's just twelve," Carol said, trying to reason with them. "She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic," Rick said. "We know she was out there."

"And we tracked her for a while," Daryl comforted.

Aibileen put a comforting hand on Carol's shoulder. She was shifting on her feet, looking like she was trying her hardest not to break down in front of everyone.

"We have to make this an organized effort," Rick said. "Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."

Carol's gaze went to the bloodstains on Daryl's clothes. She went pale.

"Carol..." Aibileen said softly, trying to distract her.

"I-Is that blood?" she asked shakily.

She started hyperventilating. Aibileen put a comforting arm around Carol's shoulders, trying to steady her. Aibileen looked at Daryl, who glanced at his bloodied clothes for a moment before glancing anxiously at the panicking woman in front of him.

"We took down a walker," Aibileen said softly. Carol moved herself out of Aibileen's comfort and looked away. "There was no sign that it was anywhere near Sophia."

"How can you know that?" Andrea, the last person Lori told Aibileen about, said.

Rick and Daryl shared a look.

"We cut the son a' bitch open," Daryl answered softly, though his voice still held that gruffness to it. "Made sure."

Carol seemed to take a moment to process what she was told, sitting on the ground in disbelief. Aibileen wanted to comfort the panicking woman, but she knew that Carol didn't want that. Aibileen knew what Carol was going through, in a sense. Though Aibileen didn't have to go and find her child in woods, but the fear of walkers getting to them...that fear they shared.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with?" Carol asked breathlessly. "How could you just leave her?"

"Those two walkers were on us," Rick tried explaining. "I had to draw 'em off, it was our best chance."

"He didn't have a choice, Carol," Shane murmured.

"How is she supposed to find her way back on her own?" Carol asked. "She's just a child."

"It was my only option." Rick knelt in front of Carol. "The only choice I could make."

Shane muttered something, causing a brief pause between the group. Aibileen shifted awkwardly where she stood, seeing tears fill Carol's eyes as she looked down at Rick. Lori was trying her best to comfort Carol. Aibileen felt a pain in her chest—the only kind of pain a mother could feel. The pain of one's child potentially getting injured. Aibileen's son...only a year or two younger than Lori's son...he'd been bitten by walkers, turned into one right in front of Aibileen. She had to kill him.

And that pain never really went away.

It burned in Aibileen's chest like a wildfire. The pain and guilt...it was unbearable.

She could only imagine if Carol felt that same thing.

Before she could see the scene in front of her unfold anymore, Aibileen turned on her heels and walked away from it. Seeing Carol's suffering, her pain, resurfaced that unwelcoming burning sensation in Aibileen's chest.

Aibileen felt tears prickling in her eyes, making her slightly embarrassed. She didn't want the others to see her break down, as well.

Before she could get very far, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her freeze.

Looking behind her, Aibileen saw Glenn. Just a little further back, Aibileen swore she saw Daryl watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Glenn asked softly. "You look like you're about to cry."

Aibileen's brown eyes went back to Carol. She looked absolutely broken, lost almost. She felt her eyes stinging, tears that were threatening to fall.

Glenn looked back at Carol, now being comforted by Andrea.

"We'll find Sophia," Glenn said, trying to reassure Aibileen.

She looked at Glenn, pursing her lips.

Shaking her head, Aibileen quickly wiped her eyes. "I fixed your vehicle the best I could," she said in a shaky voice. "A few things I can fix. Should be up 'n runnin' in no time."

Aibileen saw Rick approach them, looking slightly worried.

"I'll fix the vehicle, but I have to go after that," she told Rick.

"You're leaving?" he asked, loud enough just for Aibileen to hear.

She nodded. "I said I'd fix it. And I'll do just that, trust me. But I can't stay here."

"Why?" Glenn asked.

"There's someone I gotta find in Atlanta," Aibileen said. She rubbed her face with her hands. "I'll help y'all the best I can, but..."

"We just left Atlanta," Glenn said. "The place is overrun. No survivors."

Aibileen looked at him in horror. The walkers had taken down her family in New Orleans, but she still had a relative who lived in Atlanta and she needed to get to her.

"Y-You're lyin'," Aibileen whispered.

"We're not lying," Rick said softly. "We were there, Aibileen. Barely made it out with our lives."

Aibileen felt her knees go out, but was supported by Glenn and Rick. She didn't want to believe them... Her mind spun furiously.

_Atlanta's gone...? No, i-it can't be..._

Aibileen suddenly passed out.

* * *

When she regained consciousness, she was inside Dale's motorhome, curled up on a seat. She rubbed her eyes, looking around anxiously. Her head ached, her joints were stiff, she felt slimy and gross.

Slowly getting up, Aibileen scowled at the discomfort she felt.

Leaving the motorhome, she saw everyone gathering around Rick. He was dressed in a police uniform—a dirty one at that—and looked around the group, saying something.

Aibileen saw Daryl's crossbow slung over his shoulder. She felt a light blush creep up on her at the sight of him.

_Do any of his shirts have sleeves?_ she thought irritably.

The group was grabbing weapons. Aibileen remembered—they were searching for Sophia. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her head.

"Aibileen, you're awake." Hearing Glenn's voice took Aibileen out of her breathing mode. Everyone looked at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She sighed. "Better," she answered. "If y'all need anymore help lookin' for Sophia..."

The mechanic saw a scowl come up on Daryl's face, and Aibileen wasn't in the mood to see that.

"Is somethin' troublin' you, Daryl?" she called.

He grunted, looking away from her.

Rick handed Aibileen her machete and gun, earning a scoff from Andrea. Aibileen looked at Andrea for a moment, her mood sinking with the attitude of Andrea and Daryl.

"The idea is to take the creek up 'bout five miles then we'll come back down the other side," Daryl said. "Chances are she'll be around the creek. That's our only landmark."

"Stay quiet, stay sharp," Rick warned. "Keep space between you, and always stay within sight of each other."

Aibileen watched as everyone gathered their backpacks, she stood further back, inspecting her gun before focusing on her machete. After what Glenn and Rick told her about Atlanta, she didn't really know what to do. She'd traveled for so long...what was she supposed to do?

Her worries seemed to stop when she heard Andrea causing trouble for Dale. He looked genuinely conflicted, almost pained. Aibileen felt a twinge of anger toward the blonde. Dale was a good guy, and she was hassling him, giving him a hard time. Aibileen could see Lori and Rick, the others as well, look over at where Andrea and Dale were standing.

It seemed the tension was thickening—all because of something that Andrea wanted to start at the wrong time. Aibileen understood that Andrea wanted her gun. But the rest of the conversation—about someone named Jenner, suicide...it was a bit confusing. But she could tell from the look on Dale's face that it struck some personal cord in him.

And Andrea was lashing out on him.

* * *

It was a relief seeing Andrea storm off, but saddening seeing the look on Dale's face. Aibileen walked over to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'll finish up the engine," she said.

Dale shook his head. "You've done enough," he sighed. "I don't want to spend another second here. I've got it."

Aibileen nodded before she turned and followed the others.

* * *

Aibileen walked beside Glenn, one of the only people in Rick's group she felt somewhat comfortable around. No one really said anything, they were trying to be quiet, trying to pick up any noises in the woods.

After walking for what felt like an hour, Daryl motioned the others to stop and knelt down. Looking over to what Daryl was looking at, a tent was perched just a few feet ahead.

"She could be in there," Rick suggested.

"Could be a whole lot of things in there," Daryl responded, slowly standing up, his crossbow ready.

Rick and Shane followed Daryl, Rick motioning the rest of the group to stay behind. Aibileen went and stood next to Carol, looking at the short-haired woman worriedly. She prayed that Sophia could be found soon. Even though Aibileen didn't know any of them well enough, she still felt terrible for seeing someone like Carol look so distressed.

"We'll find your daughter," Aibileen whispered to Carol. Carol looked at Aibileen. "She'll be just fine."

Carol shifted where she stood, giving a slight nod.

Everyone stood by anxiously while Daryl inspected the tent, his hunting knife out. Rick motioned Carol over. Aibileen and the others followed behind her.

Rick murmured something to Carol, Daryl standing at the entrance of the tent with his knife ready, looking back at Rick and Shane for a signal maybe.

"Sophia," Carol called softly. "Sweetie? Are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia? We're all here, baby. It's mommy."

Shane and Rick went up beside Daryl, their weapons ready. The slow unzipping of the tent reached Aibileen's ears and she felt herself getting tense. When Daryl opened the flap of the tent, him and Rick turned away, covering their noses. Daryl climbed in, anyway.

Aibileen felt her heart beating uncontrollably against her chest. She glanced at Carol, who was standing stiffly where Rick had left her. She watched the tent like a hawk.

"Daryl?" Carol called.

Climbing out of the tent, Daryl looked at Carol.

"Ain't her," he said.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

Aibileen put a comforting hand on Carol's shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"Some guy," Daryl said. "Did what Jenner did. Opted out."

_That name Jenner again,_ Aibileen thought. _Must've been one helluva guy. When he says 'opted out', does he mean..._

Aibileen swallowed thickly.

A noise distracted the group.

They ran toward it.

* * *

When they got closer to the noise, it turned out to be bells.

_Bells?_ Aibileen's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What direction?" Aibileen asked.

"I think that way, pretty sure." Rick pointed and everyone followed him.

"If we hear them, maybe Sophia does too," Carol exclaimed hopefully.

"Someone's ringin' those bells," Aibileen said. "They may be callin' others."

"Or signaling that they found her," Andrea suggested.

"She could be ringing 'em herself," Rick concluded.

Everyone hurried toward the sound of those bells. Aibileen hoped that it was Sophia ringing those bells, or maybe someone sending out some kind of signal that they found a little girl.

And the panic over where's Sophia could be put to an end.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own 'Walking Dead', I only own Aibileen, any characters I add to the story, and any fillers I put in.**

**Please leave some reviews on what you guys think so far!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

They continued to run toward the sound of the bells. Out of breath, they all slowly stopped running once they made it to the edge of the woods.

The one thing they seemed to notice was that they ended up in a graveyard, a white house just a few feet in front of them.

"That can't be it," Shane said. "Got no steeple, no bells."

Aibileen did a quick look-around. Shane was right. The sound of the bells came from around there, but there was no possible way anyone could've been ringing any bells. The white building didn't have any steeple, and there were no bells in sight.

A nervous knot formed itself in Aibileen's gut. Something wasn't right.

After taking a minute to catch their breath, the rest of the group ran after Rick and Shane, making sure to avoid any headstones and graves.

Reaching the front of the white building, some Baptist church, Rick, Shane, and Daryl rushed up the front steps but motioned the rest of the group to stay back. Aibileen had her weapon ready, just in case. It didn't matter to Aibileen how skilled those men were with their weapons, Aibileen would help in any way she could.

The church's front doors were pushed open and everyone tensed.

Aibileen slowly walked up the front steps behind the three men, her machete ready and her hand near her gun just in case. Trying her best to see past the tall men in front of her, Aibileen just barely saw three walkers sitting in the pews, looking back at the humans walking in. Aibileen felt her heart beating in her chest. It still didn't make sense, though. Three walkers sitting in a Baptist church...who rang those bells?

Aibileen saw as Rick approached one of the walkers and sliced its head open with a machete Lori had given him. Aibileen didn't even have to blink, the three men in front had taken the walkers down as if they were nothing. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_At least these guys can handle any kind of weapon,_ Aibileen thought dryly. The last group she had been in, as nice as they were, weren't really well equipped when it came to weaponry. They thought they'd manage with just hiding in the shadows, not having to fight to survive. Then the walkers showed up...

"Sophia!" Rick shouted.

Aibileen walked up to the giant statue of Jesus on the cross, putting her hands on her hips. Daryl was just a little bit behind her, looking around. Aibileen's face scrunched up a little. She was never really a religious person - her entire family was Catholic, but she just couldn't find it in her to truly believe in any of it. Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face, getting a little irritated.

With a sigh, Aibileen turned to leave but almost ran into Daryl. She froze for a moment, her hands instantly up in front of her just in case.

Aibileen saw Daryl scowl down at her.

"Watch where ya goin'," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she drawled sarcastically. "I didn't know ya were behind me."

Aibileen walked around Daryl, back to where the others were standing, near the entrance of the church.

The sound of the bells rang again, and Aibileen watched as Daryl rushed out of the church, everyone else at tow. The sound was right outside the church. Aibileen looked up near the top of the church, and saw a sound system hooked up on the outside.

Glenn opened the power box and did something, causing the sound of the bells to stop abruptly.

"Timer," Daryl said, pointing the knife he had up at the sound system. "It's a timer."

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit," Carol said breathlessly.

Aibileen watched Carol go. With a sigh, she followed.

* * *

In all honesty, Aibileen wasn't sure why she went back into the church. Maybe to bring comfort to Carol. She didn't know. Maybe Aibileen wanted an opportunity to say something to the giant statue of Jesus, despite her own personal beliefs. Aibileen Martin wasn't a very religious person, but if she had something she'd want to get off her chest, she felt like, maybe, talking to the religious figure would bring some kind of closure for her.

But she felt more strongly in the idea of bringing Carol comfort.

She sat in one of the pews, looking up at the figure anxiously. Aibileen wasn't sure what to do. Her family prayed a lot. They always had something to pray for. Aibileen wasn't big on praying. In the young woman's eyes, she thought praying was a waste of time.

Carol was seated not too far from her.

"Father, forgive me," Carol said softly. Aibileen looked at the distressed woman. "I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me. And for looking at our daughter with whatever sickness was crawling in his soul. I prayed you put a stop to it."

Aibileen looked at Carol, wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Give me a chance to raise her right, help her not make any mistakes," Carol continued. "She's so fearful. She's so young in her way. She hasn't had a chance."

A heavy silence hung in the air. Aibileen felt a sorrow fill her. Carol sounded so...weak. Vulnerable. Aibileen hoped that Sophia would be found and Carol would be happy again.

Aibileen hardly knew the woman—Aibileen hardly knew anyone in Rick's group—but she wished only the best for the survivors. Seeing them look so vulnerable, so broken, made Aibileen's heart break.

"Praying for Ed's death was a sin," Carol said, her voice so soft. "Please, don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe; alive and safe. Punish me however you want. But show mercy on her."

Aibileen saw the tears falling down Carol's face. Aibileen scooted a bit closer to Carol, placing a comforting arm around the grieving woman's shoulders. Carol leaned into Aibileen's embrace, and the brown eyed woman tried her best to comfort her.

"It'll be fine," Aibileen said softly. "It'll be just fine." Aibileen tried for her best smile. "Sophia'll be safe. OK?"

Carol looked at Aibileen, tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you for helping us," Carol said softly, her voice shaking a little.

Aibileen gave the woman a hug, before pulling back and trying for her best reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," she said. "C'mon. The others are probably wonderin' what's takin' so long."

* * *

Aibileen and Carol made it back to the others, standing in the shade of a large tree in the graveyard. Shane and Rick were discussing something.

"Y'all gotta follow the creek back," Shane said to the others. "Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're gonna hang back. Search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"So y'all are splittin' up?" Aibileen asked. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah," Shane answered. "We'll catch up to you."

"I wanna stay, too." Carl looked up at his father expectantly. Aibileen looked down at the young boy. "I'm her friend."

Rick and Shane shared a look before Rick glanced down at the boy.

"Let's be careful, OK?" Lori said, walking toward her son.

"I will," Carl said.

Aibileen looked away from Lori and Carl. She still felt a twinge of emotion in her chest at seeing the small family.

After what felt like a lifetime of standing and waiting, the group and the two men split.

* * *

As they kept walking, Aibileen noticed Andrea shooting dirty looks at Lori. Daryl had loaned the woman one of his guns, and it was obvious that Andrea was getting frustrated.

And to Aibileen, she found those dirty looks Andrea was shooting to be childish. Like a child who wouldn't get what they wanted.

With a sigh, Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face, looking around the wooded area with disinterest.

"So this is it?" Carol called, sitting down on a fallen tree. "This is the whole plan?"

"I guess the _plan_ is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups," Daryl answered, leaning casually in against a tree.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks," Andrea added. She shot Lori another dirty look. "I see you have a gun."

"Why, you want it?" Lori asked. She took out the gun Daryl loaned her and handed it to Andrea. "Here. Take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me."

Andrea took the gun from Lori, still giving the woman a dirty look.

Aibileen shifted on her feet, uncomfortable with all the unnecessary drama that was unfolding in front of her.

"Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through and I would do anything to stop it but you have got to stop blaming Rick," Lori said to Carol. "It is on your face _every time_ you look at him. When Sophia ran, he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would've gone after her the way he did. Or made the hard decisions he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?"

A heavy silence hung between the people.

"You look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect," Lori said in a low voice. "You think you can do this without him, go right ahead. _Nobody's_ stopping you."

Aibileen hung back near where Daryl was standing, watching Lori with a deep-set frown.

Andrea handed back the gun, looking almost ashamed.

"We should keep moving," Andrea said.

* * *

The longer they walked in the woods, following the creek, the heavier the silence seemed to get. After Lori's little speech to everyone, it seemed like they were trying to put on their best front.

And they were trying.

Aibileen walked beside Daryl, looking around, trying to see any movement among the trees. Aibileen would've thought the silence between her and the redneck was awkward, but she tried not to focus on it. She was well aware of Daryl's presence beside her, and he was well aware of hers.

Aibileen wasn't too sure what she thought of Daryl yet; though her little schoolgirl crush on him was still there.

What she noticed so far was that he was kind of distant, not really wanting to mingle with the rest of the group. He gave off an air of arrogance but Aibileen was quick to notice it was a façade. She wouldn't have minded getting to know the man, but he was always avoiding people, always scowling and looking like communicating with others, just regular communication, was just an overall burden.

She brushed some of her hair out of her face, giving a silent sigh.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aibileen saw Daryl look at her. She tried to make herself look somewhat casual, that she was unaware of the redneck's gaze on her. But she couldn't help but turn and look at him. He quickly looked away, and Aibileen could've sworn she saw a scowl on his face.

Aibileen tried to hide her smirk.

Then a gunshot echoed in the woods.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I own Aibileen, any fillers I put in, and any new characters I add to this story.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Aibileen saw Lori stop in her tracks, looking back to the sound of the gunshot. She saw Lori moving anxiously on her feet, trying to pinpoint the sound's exact location.

"You doin' OK, Lori?" Aibileen asked.

"That was a gunshot."

"We all heard it," Daryl said.

"Why _one_? Why just _one_ gunshot?" she asked, turning to the rest of the group.

"Maybe they shot down a walker," Daryl suggested.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a _gunshot_ to put down one walker," Lori said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked quietly.

"There's nothin' we could do about it anyway," Daryl said. "Can't be runnin' around these woods chasin' echoes."

"So what do we do?" Aibileen asked.

"Same as we've been," Daryl answered. "Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us at the RV," Andrea said.

Aibileen looked back at Lori. She looked worried sick. Before the group could get any further, Andrea and Carol started talking, causing them to stop walking and wait for them.

"The thought of her, out here by herself." Carol looked like she was about to start crying again. "It's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy."

Aibileen saw the pain stricken look that swept across Andrea's face. Whoever Amy had been, she must've been really close to Andrea.

Immediately, Carol started apologizing to Andrea.

"We're all hoping and praying with you," Andrea said, trying to make herself sound calm. "For what it's worth."

"I'll tell ya what it's worth," Daryl said, approaching the women. "Not a _damn_ thing. It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be _just fine_. Am I the only one zen around here?"

Aibileen watched Daryl walk away from the two women. Carol and Andrea shared a quick glance. In all honesty, Aibileen was a little confused about Daryl. Most of the time he seemed comfortable keeping his distance from the members of the group, then other times he'd just go right up to them and speak what's on his mind. Maybe the stress of finding Sophia was getting to him.

After that, they were all making their way back to the highway, making sure to take their time and hope they'd find Sophia.

* * *

"Where are you from?"

Aibileen looked at Glenn, who was trying to start a conversation. He was being quiet enough, and making sure to keep a look out for Sophia and any walkers roaming around in the woods. Besides, Glenn was one of the first people to treat her nicely, and she felt like she owed him for being so kind to her.

"New Orleans," Aibileen answered softly.

"And you came all the way to _Georgia_?" Glenn looked at Aibileen in surprise.

She shrugged. "I was livin' with some relatives in New Orleans. The outbreak happened and I heard that Atlanta had a safe zone. I was gonna get my son and myself there before things got too serious."

"You have a son?" Carol asked softly.

Aibileen nodded. "'Bout a year or two younger than Rick's boy."

There was a silence that hung in the air, making Aibileen uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if the silence was for her to continue or if they understood what had happened to her son.

"What was his name?" Carol asked, her voice so soft Aibileen could barely hear it.

"Jamie." Aibileen felt an ache in her chest.

"Was he bit?" Aibileen was surprised to hear Daryl's voice, she wouldn't have guessed he was paying attention, let alone _interested_ in what she was saying.

Aibileen swallowed thickly. "Yeah," she answered softly. Aibileen thought she heard a gasp, probably from Carol. Aibileen looked at the short haired woman.

"Is that why you're helping us find Sophia?" Glenn asked.

"That's the main reason," Aibileen said. "The thought of a child bein' alone with a world overrun by the livin' dead..." She shook her head. "Ain't fair to that little girl, and it ain't fair to her mother."

They all fell into a deep silence before coming to a stop. Everyone was feeling overheated. Even though the sun was setting and the heavy air was cooling down, everyone was still coated in sweat and grime.

Aibileen brushed her sweaty hair out of her face, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Let's head back," Lori said.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"We'll find her tomorrow." Lori nodded.

Daryl gave a short whistle, motioning for the others to follow him. They walked for what seemed like an hour, and everyone was getting tired. Aibileen occasionally glanced at Lori, who still looked worried out of her mind. She wondered what was taking Rick and Shane so long. Did something happen to Carl? If something happened to Carl and Lori wasn't there for it...

Aibileen shook the thought from her mind. Rick wouldn't let anything happen to his son.

"How much farther?" Lori asked.

"Not much. Maybe a hundred yards," Daryl replies. "As the crows fly."

"Good thing we're not crows," Aibileen said.

As they continued walking, another silence fell over them. No one noticed Andrea walking a little way from the group until they heard her screams. Aibileen and the others quickly looked around before quickly going to where the screams were.

Around the time they found Andrea, on the ground with a walker over her, another sound mingled in with Andrea's screams and the walker's groans.

A woman on a horse, holding a bat in her other hand, came galloping past Andrea. The woman used the bat to hit the walker on the head and knock it on its back.

"Lori?" the woman called. "Lori Grimes?" She brought the horse to a stop and looked down at Andrea.

"I'm Lori."

The woman looked at Lori, wasting no time to fill her on what was going on.

"Rick sent me you gotta come now," the woman said.

"What?" Genuine confusion washed itself on Lori's face, the woman on the horse looked absolutely distraught.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot," the woman informed. "He's still alive. But you gotta come now."

Aibileen saw the fear on Lori's face.

_Carl's been shot? That's why Rick and Shane aren't back yet? That can't be true... She may know the name of Rick and his son, but she can't possibly mean it, right? Carl hadn't been shot... But that gunshot from before..._

Aibileen felt her heart drop. Was that the gunshot from before? Carl getting shot?

"Rick needs you. Just come." The woman's voice sounded harsh, probably because she was in a rush.

In an instant, Lori dropped her backpack onto the ground and was helped onto the back of the horse; Daryl looking at Lori in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't know this girl," Daryl exclaimed, pointing to the woman on the horse. "You can't get on that horse!"

"Rick said you had others on the highway?" the woman asked. "That big traffic snarl?"

Glenn nodded wordlessly, looking at the woman with wide eyes.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road," the woman informed quickly. "Two miles down is our farm. You'll see our mailbox—named 'Greene'."

Without another word, the woman and Lori were gone.

Everyone else stood there, stunned.

After a minute of silence, the groans and noises from the walker the woman on the horse hit started up again, causing Carol and Glenn, the ones closest to the walker, to become frightened.

"Shut up," Daryl snapped, shooting an arrow at its head, before storming off.

* * *

Everyone followed behind Daryl. It was obvious he was irritated by the whole idea of Lori going off with someone they didn't know. And by the time the group reached the highway again, the sun low in the sky, Daryl was _still_ irritated.

When Dale noticed the group approaching, him holding a shotgun in hand, he looked at the group anxiously.

"Carl's been shot," Aibileen said.

"Shot? What do you mean _shot_?" he exclaimed.

"I dunno," Glenn added, breathlessly. "I wasn't there. All I know is that a chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

"You let her?" Dale asked.

"Climb down outta my asshole, man," Daryl said. "Rick sent her."

"She knew Lori's name. And Carl's," Aibileen added.

"I heard screams. Was that you?" Dale looked at Andrea, who was storming off to the RV.

"She got attacked by a walker," Glenn said. "It was a close call."

"Andrea?" Dale called. "Are you alright?"

Andrea sent Dale a look before climbing into the RV and slamming the door shut behind her.

"She'll be fine," Aibileen said. "Daryl took care of it." She tried giving Dale her best smile, but he still looked worried.

* * *

Everyone tried to find the time to wind down. With Lori gone, the news of Carl being shot, and Sophia still being lost, it was hard to try and stay calm. Aibileen leaned against the side of the RV, fiddling with her machete.

She found herself hoping that Carl was OK and made it out alive, wherever he was being kept. And she also hoped that Sophia was still alive and untouched. That poor little girl needed to be found _immediately_.

Aibileen placed her free hand on her stomach, an unconscious habit she'd find herself doing from time to time. She was lost in her thoughts, so overcome with the worries the poor group she found herself in... Aibileen hadn't thought of staying with them long. She was going to help them with their RV, hopefully get some supplies, then leave.

But Glenn and Rick said that there weren't any survivors. She didn't want to believe it.

One of Aibileen's cousins lived in Atlanta, and she was hoping, if she made it to the Atlanta safe zone in one piece, to see her cousin there and know she was safe.

Aibileen took a deep breath, trying to calm down her worries. She couldn't afford to be obsessing about the past. If what Rick and Glenn informed her had been true, that Atlanta was overrun with walkers and there weren't any other survivors, then she'd have to trust their word.

But she was still unsure on whether or not she truly wanted to stay with Rick's group.

After a while, the others started to gather around the RV, discussing something Aibileen didn't pay much attention to at first.

"I won't do it," Carol said, shaking her head. "We can't just leave."

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak," Dale said.

"What if she comes back, and we're not here?" Carol shot back. "What could happen?"

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be _awful_," Andrea put in.

"OK," Daryl said. "We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow mornin' is soon enough to pull up the stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is staying, I am too," Dale said.

"So will I," Aibileen said softly.

Aibileen wanted to stay long enough to see Sophia get reunited with Carol. After that...Aibileen was still debating.

"Thank you," Carol said quietly, shooting grateful looks their way.

"I'm in," Andrea added, looking around.

"Well, if you're all staying..." Glenn started.

"Not you, Glenn. You're going," Dale said. "Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn asked.

"Ya have to find that woman's farm, Glenn," Aibileen said. "Check in on Lori and the others."

"Reconnect with our people," Dale added. "But most importantly, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from _bad_ to _worse_, he has a _very serious_ blood infection. Get him to that farm, see if they have any antibiotics and if not, T-Dog will die. No joke."

Aibileen watched as Daryl walked off toward a motorcycle.

Getting a bag out of the front of the motorcycle, some bag that was tied on, Daryl walked back with a bag full of pills.

"Why'd you wait 'till now to say anything?" Daryl asked, after throwing one of Dale's oil rags back at him. "Got my brother's stash. Crystal, X...don't need that. Some kickass painkillers." He tossed a bottle of pills to Glenn. "Doxycycline," Daryl added, tossing the bottle to Dale. "Not the generic stuff, neither. It's first-class. Merle got the clap on occasion."

Aibileen's gaze followed Daryl. This brother of his just happened to have a stash of various drugs and pills?

She shook her head. That man was full of surprises.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The 'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I only own my characters and my fillers. Let me know what you guys thought of these past couple chapters so I can improve on future ones.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Aibileen, Daryl, Andrea, and Carol were all in Dale's RV. Andrea was assembling a gun; Daryl was lying on the ground; Aibileen sat across from Andrea, watching her assemble the gun; and Carol was in the RV's small room, curled up on the bed, crying.

No one uttered a single word. The only noises were from Andrea.

It was long past sundown, and the chilly air had found itself in the RV, but still no one said a single word. It didn't seem like the right time to be starting up conversations.

Aibileen turned to look at Carol. She was trying to stifle her sobs, but it was obvious that she was crying. Her daughter was out there, by herself in the walker infested woods. Aibileen sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She hoped for the best for Sophia. She hoped that Carol would find happiness again. It wasn't fair to Carol, having to be suffering for so long.

Daryl sat up, grunting as he did so.

Aibileen glanced at him with mild curiosity before looking back at what Andrea was doing.

Daryl stood up and approached the two women, grabbing his crossbow that was sitting beside Aibileen, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll need my clip now," he said quietly.

Andrea finished putting together the gun, looking up at Daryl and handing it to him.

"I'm gonna walk the road. Look for the girl," he said. He glanced back at Carol. Aibileen looked back at her, as well; the poor woman looking at the trio for a moment, her crying coming to a stop.

Aibileen turned and watched as Daryl exited the RV. She wanted to stay and comfort Carol, but she also wanted to help Daryl in finding Sophia. Aibileen looked at Andrea.

"Go," she said after a minute. "I'll watch her."

Aibileen nodded her thanks, picking up her machete and exiting the RV.

Daryl hadn't gotten very far; Dale was still perched up at the top of the vehicle, keeping an eye out for walkers or the others.

Aibileen quickly caught up to Daryl, keeping her machete close to her.

"I'm comin', too," she said. The two looked at each other for a moment before Daryl glanced up at Dale.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he told Dale. "Shine some light in the forest. She's out there, give her somethin' to look at."

"Do you think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked.

"It'll be fine," Aibileen assured him. "If Sophia sees the light, she might know it's us."

Daryl and Aibileen headed toward the woods, neither of them speaking to each other. Aibileen made sure to stay close enough to Daryl where he might not get worried, but at a fair enough distance to where he wasn't getting uncomfortable.

* * *

The two tried their best to find Sophia in the woods. They brought flashlights—Andrea was nice enough to loan hers to Aibileen before she departed—but it was difficult to really see anything.

"Do ya really think y'all will find Sophia?" Aibileen asked.

Daryl glanced at the woman. She stood close enough to him so he wouldn't have to worry, but at a fair enough distance to where he wouldn't be uncomfortable. He didn't really trust Aibileen just yet, despite her efforts to find Sophia and fix Dale's RV. She was sort of quiet, always seeming to be lost in her own thoughts. She did mention the loss of her son, and he figured that maybe the search for Sophia was bringing back memories of her boy, but he tried to push that off. Aibileen was still a stranger, and he couldn't trust her.

"You're gettin' that look on your face. Same as everybody else," he responded.

"Look?" Aibileen glanced at Daryl, almost doubtfully.

"The Hell's wrong with you people?" he said. "We just started looking."

"Ya honestly think I'm givin' up on her?" Aibileen asked. "She _has_ to be out here."

Daryl glanced at her again, not saying anything for a moment.

"I wanna know if ya think she'll be found or not." Aibileen looked at Daryl, her lips pursed in a thin line. "Do ya?"

"It ain't the Mountains of Tibet. It's _Georgia_," he responded. "She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere."

Aibileen rolled her eyes, sighing. She didn't want to believe that she was starting to give up hope on Sophia. The little girl _had_ to be out there somewhere. Maybe holed up in a farmhouse, like Daryl said. She desperately wanted to believe that. Carol needed that hope, someone telling her that Sophia would be found and she would be alive.

"People get lost and they survive," Daryl added. "It happens all the time."

"She's only twelve," Aibileen said dryly, glancing at the redneck.

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost," Daryl admitted.

Aibileen gave Daryl a look. She wasn't really expecting something so personal coming from him. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would openly admit things to a stranger.

_Probably to make the situation less tense,_ Aibileen thought, uncertain.

"Ya got lost?" she asked.

He shot her a glare.

"Nine days in the woods; eatin' berries, wipin' my ass with poison oak." He seemed so casual about it and it made Aibileen wonder why. Were his parents not worried about him? Being lost for _nine days_ in the wilderness?

"They found ya?" she asked uncertainly.

Daryl shot another glare her way. She could tell he seemed a little uncomfortable, talking about things so personal to him, though she wondered how personal that story was for him. From the looks of it, Daryl seemed like the kind of man who kept his fears and anxieties bottled up.

"My ol' man was off on a bender with some waitress," he answered. "Merle was doin' another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back, though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched somethin' awful."

Aibileen looked at Daryl closely. Gone for nine days in the woods with nothing but berries and poison oak...and no one noticed. She felt guilt bubble up in her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That's a terrible story."

"The only difference is Sophia has people lookin' for her," Daryl said gruffly. "I call that an advantage."

They lapsed into a silence again. Aibileen couldn't help but think over what Daryl had just told her. She didn't think the redneck trusted her enough to tell her something as personal as getting lost in the woods. She remembered hearing Daryl mentioned that guy 'Merle' before, saying the guy was his brother or something.

And Aibileen's curiosity was truly overwhelming her.

"I think I've heard you mention that name before," she said.

"What name?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Merle?" She gave Daryl a slightly curious look. "I think ya said he's your brother, right?"

Daryl didn't say anything, just kept looking around, a scowl appearing on his face. Aibileen studied his face, wondering what was so bad about asking who Merle was.

"Is he your brother?" she asked.

"So what if he is?" he muttered.

She shrugged. "I'm just curious," she said simply. "You mentioned him before and I got curious, is all."

Daryl grunted in response.

Aibileen frowned. "I didn't mean to offend ya, if that's what I did."

* * *

Daryl couldn't quite understand why Aibileen was getting so curious about his brother. He barely knew her, she barely knew him or anyone else in the group. She seemed nice enough, but Merle was family. Family had to stick together.

But people were starting to trust Daryl, only a little, since Merle's absence. Daryl Dixon, searching for the little lost girl. If Merle hadn't been abandoned by that damned cop or by T-Dog, Daryl knew he would've been called all kinds of names for doing what he was doing. Merle didn't like any of the people in the group; he and Daryl were brothers, and that was the only important thing.

Even though he didn't completely trust Aibileen, there was something about her, just the tiniest little thing, that intrigued him.

And that made him frightened and angry.

Daryl was never really good when it came to women. Merle always made a scene when he had found himself in a situation where women were involved, calling him profanities and laughing. Daryl would get embarrassed whenever a woman noticed him, that's what Merle found so entertaining.

Something about Aibileen felt different, though, and he couldn't explain it.

* * *

Aibileen and Daryl continued their way through the woods, shining their flashlights on anything they could and trying to be as quiet as possible.

A rustling nearby made them freeze, Daryl aiming his crossbow in that direction; Aibileen having her machete ready for whatever was out there.

They slowly crept over to where the rustling was, Aibileen trailing just a little behind Daryl.

_It could be Sophia...It could be Sophia...It could be Sophia..._

Aibileen's mind kept repeating that, giving her the teensiest spark that the rustling was Sophia in the underbrush. But the closer the duo got to the noise, the more that spark of hope diminished. The noise was coming from a tent that was perched. Though Aibileen tried to tell herself that Sophia could be in that tent, she found it to be highly unlikely.

"What the Hell?" Daryl exclaimed. Aibileen looked at him for a moment before taking in her surroundings. Aibileen gasped when she saw a walker hanging from a tree branch, still groaning. "_Got bit; fever hit; world gone to shit; might as well quit_. Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big, swingin' piece of bait. And a mess."

Aibileen saw the walker's legs, looking as if something had ripped off the flesh. She swallowed thickly.

Daryl looked back at Aibileen.

"You alright?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"I-I'm fine," she said softly. "Let's just talk about somethin' else for a minute. How'd'ya learn to shoot?"

Aibileen could see the tenseness in Daryl's shoulders. He still wasn't completely comfortable with her, and she understood that, but she figured he'd be a little comfortable with her. She was helping him find Sophia, they were spending some time together looking for her. Aibileen silently begged him to say something and she had a feeing he sensed it.

"Gotta eat," he said gruffly. "That's one thing these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest thing to food since he turned. Look at him. Hangin' up there like a big piñata. The other geeks came and ate the flesh off his legs."

Aibileen closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Hearing Daryl talk like that made her restless and she didn't need that kind of feeling at the moment.

"Let's head back," he said.

Aibileen couldn't have been happier to comply.

* * *

The two of them didn't speak a word as they headed back to Dale's RV. Aibileen's mind kept going back to the walker hanging from the tree, just dangling there...its legs having been used as food. She shuddered.

Aibileen had encountered some walkers since the outbreak, killed some, too. Ever since Jamie had died, she had become a bit colder. She didn't know if she could handle losing someone close to her again. After her family had been taken down, and losing Jamie right in front of her...it darkened Aibileen's heart. It made her more pessimistic, even though she tried to look more on the bright side of things.

She _especially_ tried to hold optimism for Carol's sake.

_The quicker Sophia's found, the quicker I can decide what to do,_ Aibileen thought. _Once she's found, I'll have to decide whether or not I truly want to stay with Rick and his people._

She glanced at Daryl. The short time she spent with the redneck made her a little conflicted. She still felt that little schoolgirl crush, but she wondered if what she was feeling would still be considered a 'schoolgirl crush'.

Daryl was, in a sense, more attractive up close. His scruffiness made butterflies erupt in her belly. Aibileen had found herself with a light blush on her cheeks on occasion, though she prayed Daryl hadn't noticed.

_He would've mentioned it if he noticed,_ Aibileen thought dryly.

She chewed on her bottom lip.

By the time they reached the highway again, Aibileen felt emotionally drained. No conversation flowed between her and Daryl, and she kind of expected that, in a way. He was a closed off individual, and Aibileen felt that the story he told he earlier, of being lost for nine days in the woods, was to help her keep her mind occupied.

As they walked back to Dale's RV, they were met by the older man standing beside his vehicle, watching the two of them closely.

Daryl gave Dale a look before climbing into the RV.

Aibileen gave him a small, sad smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Aibileen closed the RV door and looked at Carol. She was sitting on the bed, looking between Daryl and her expectantly.

"She's still out there," Aibileen said to her. "We'll keep searchin' when there's light out."

Carol didn't say anything at first, just looking like she was struggling with some kind of battle. But after a minute, she nodded, trying for a smile.

Aibileen sat by Carol, putting a comforting hand on the woman's back.

"I'm so sorry this is happenin' to you," Aibileen said softly. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her, and she tried to contain the butterflies in her stomach. "It ain't fair."

"You don't need to apologize," Carol said softly, her voice shaking slightly. "Sophia's out here, I know she is."

"She is. And we'll find her," Aibileen said. She gently gave Carol a pat on the back. "Get some rest. You're gonna need all the strength ya can get."

* * *

_"Aibileen, did y'all hear the news?"_

_The young woman looked at Jackie, her cousin. Aibileen had been staying with Jackie and her husband for a little over a year; since Jamie's father left, Aibileen had been struggling to find a job and take care of her son._

_"What news?" Aibileen asked._

_Jackie crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head._

_"This...weird outbreak's been plaguin' everyone," Jackie said. "People eatin' other people."_

_Aibileen gave her cousin a disbelieving look. "People are turnin' into cannibals?" she scoffed. "Is this one of your pranks?"_

_"Why would I lie about somethin' like this?" Jackie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I'm bein' serious, Aibileen. All over the news! People are eatin' each other. They get this weird fever, then they go crazy."_

_Aibileen looked at her cousin, still a hint of disbelief in her gaze. The whole idea of people suddenly becoming cannibals seemed unreal._

_Going into the living room, Aibileen flicked on the television. Glancing out a nearby window, Aibileen saw her son Jamie playing with Jackie's sons. Aibileen was indebted to Jackie and her family, giving the woman and her son a place to stay when things got rough._

_The young woman focused on the television and turned onto a local news station._

_"...a young woman who was attacked earlier today," a male news anchor said._

_A woman stood next to him, her arm bloodied but bandaged._

_Aibileen leaned forward, a knot of dread filling her stomach._

_"Yeah, this guy just came outta nowhere and started bitin' my arm," the woman said. "I fought him off the best I could and got myself bandaged up. The guy who attacked me looked like he was dead; a part of his neck was all ripped up and he was all groanin' and shufflin' around."_

_Aibileen felt her stomach drop. People were getting attacked by people who 'looked like they were dead'. If someone could just walk up to a random woman and start ripping at her arm, who's to say someone like that wouldn't just run onto Jackie's property and attack her son? Aibileen instantly went to the backyard and told the boys to come inside._

_"Is somethin' wrong, Mama?" Jamie asked. His big blue eyes looked at her curiously._

_Aibileen looked outside, locking the back door once they were all in._

_"It's gettin' a bit late out," she lied. "Don't want y'all gettin' sick. Why don't y'all go and play with some of your toys?"_

_Jamie and his cousins ran off toward their room, leaving Aibileen alone for a moment._

_"Do ya believe me now?" Aibileen looked at Jackie, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest._

_"They shouldn't be goin' outside," Aibileen said softly. "If these things can just go up to any random person and use them as a chew toy..." Aibileen shook her head. "They're just kids. They shouldn't be out there with crazies roamin' the streets."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen woke when she felt the RV jerking. It took her a minute to realize that someone was driving the RV.

_Dale,_ she thought.

Aibileen rubbed her eyes, grimacing at how stiff her back and joints were. Looking back to where Carol had been last night, Aibileen saw that the little bed was empty. Aibileen gave a small groan. She'd overslept.

But she couldn't help but wonder why she had that dream. Or was it a memory? Probably a memory. It was just when the outbreak was starting to spread in New Orleans. People didn't understand what it was. Those who were bit didn't realize they'd be dead in a matter of hours.

And then they'd come back to eat the living.

Looking out a window, Aibileen noticed they were going up a long, dirt driveway to some farm.

_The farm that woman told us about, most likely,_ Aibileen thought. The woman had to wonder how Carl was doing. But she also wondered how much convincing it took in Carol's case to allow them to leave the highway.

Aibileen rubbed her face, feeling a little frustrated.

"You're awake." Andrea walked back to where Aibileen was, sitting across from her. "Sorry we didn't wake you up sooner, you looked really tired. You and Daryl were out pretty late last night."

"Thanks," she murmured.

When the RV came to a stop, Aibileen slowly stood up, rubbing the small of her back. She felt achy and stiff. She followed Andrea out of the RV, the sudden brightness of the sun causing her to blink a couple times.

Glenn and the others stood near the front of the house. The woman who had taken Lori was there, along with an old man, a younger blonde girl and a slightly older woman.

"How is he?" Dale asked.

"He'll pull through," Lori said, smiling. "Thanks to Hershel and his people..."

"And Shane," Rick added. "We'd have lost Carl if it hadn't been for him."

Aibileen glanced over at Shane, wearing clothes that were a couple sizes too big and his head having been clean shaven. The sight of Shane without his hair and wearing those big clothes caught Aibileen off guard, and the look he was giving Rick and Lori made the woman's stomach lurch. The look he was giving seemed like the look someone would have if they were hiding something.

Dale gave Rick a hug, Carol doing the same for Lori.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

"Hunting accident," Rick answered. "That's all. Just a stupid accident."

* * *

Rick went on to inform about a man named Otis who helped Shane gather medical supplies for a surgery Carl desperately needed. Otis didn't make it.

"We're having a funeral for him," Rick went on to explain. "If you guys could come..."

"We will," Dale said.

Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip. That guy Otis was helping Shane gather medical supplies for Carl's surgery, but he didn't make it out alive. And the look Shane had, the look of someone with a terrible secret, it made Aibileen wonder if Shane purposely did something to Otis so he'd be taken down by the walkers. She didn't want to voice her suspicions, it wasn't the appropriate time to be saying things like that. So she kept her mouth shut and hung back, just a couple feet from Daryl.

If the woman had been paying _any_ attention, she would have noticed the looks Daryl would throw her way once in a while. He sensed her unease.

They were led to where the funeral was being held, near a big tree where a pile of rocks would be representing Otis' grave. Hershel had changed into more appropriate clothes for the situation, holding a Bible in one hand.

"Blessed be God," Hershel started, "Father of our Lord, Jesus Christ." Hershel closed the Bible. "Praise be to him, to the gift of our brother Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character. Otis, who gave his life to save a child's. Now, more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you God for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived. In grace."

Aibileen glanced at Shane, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, an indescribable look on his face.

"Shane?" Hershel said, breaking the man from his thoughts. "Will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it," Shane said in a low voice.

"You were the last one with him," Otis' wife said. "You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning."

Shane looked at the crying woman with a look of borderline despair. How was he supposed to get himself out of that situation? Otis' wife wanted to know that her husband didn't die in vain. But there was something about Shane's new look, about the somewhat change in his attitude, that made Aibileen think that Otis' death was avoidable. She never saw the man, she didn't know what he was like. Aibileen only knew fragments of him from Hershel's family, and they described him as a caring and wonderful person.

And the last person Otis ever saw was Shane. Then, suddenly, Otis is dead.

"We were 'bout, uh...outta ammo," Shane started. "Down to pistols by then. I was limpin'...it was bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'We gotta save the boy'...See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack; he shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I looked back..." Shane glanced at Otis' wife.

Aibileen watched Shane closely. He was lying through is teeth, and that poor woman was believing it. Aibileen wondered if the others were truly believing it, as well. She hoped not. Something about the story Shane told didn't add up.

"If not for Otis," Shane continued, "I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his."

They all stood and watched as Shane put a stone onto the pile.

* * *

After the funeral, and everyone got settled, Rick told Hershel about Sophia.

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked.

Daryl, Andrea, Shane, and Aibileen were standing around one of Hershel's cars.

"This'll be day three," Aibileen said.

Hershel's daughter, Maggie, came up to where the small group was and spread out a map onto the front of the vehicle.

"County survey map," Maggie said. "Shows terrain and elevations."

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized," Rick said. "We'll grit the whole area, start searching in teams."

"Not you. Not today," Hershel said. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking _five minutes_ in this heat before passing out. And your ankle. Push it now, and you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me," Daryl said.

"And me," Aibileen added.

Daryl gave Aibileen a sharp look, which she ignored. Aibileen wanted to make herself useful. She was going to help find Sophia, and Daryl's, sudden, blatant dislike of Aibileen's assistance wasn't going to affect her.

"I don't need your help," Daryl muttered gruffly.

Aibileen gave Daryl a look. "You let me help you before," she said. "I'm goin' to keep lookin' for that little girl. I don't care if ya got a problem with it or not."

Daryl scowled at her.

"I'm gonna head back to the creek," Daryl said gruffly. "Work my way from there."

"I can still be useful," Shane said. "I'll drive up the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

"All right then," Rick said. "Tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives," Shane added. "They need the gun training we've been promising them."

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property," Hershel said. "We've managed this far without it turning into an armed camp."

"With all due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here," Shane started.

"We're guests here," Aibileen said. "This is your property, and we'll respect that."

Rick placed his gun on the hood of the car, Aibileen placing her gun next to Rick's. Shane did the same.

"First things first, set camp, find Sophia," Rick said.

"I hate to be the one to ask this, but somebody's got to," Shane said. "What if we find her, and she's bit?"

Aibileen gave a pointed look at Shane. Though it was a possibility that Sophia could be bit, it was still an unnecessary question to ask. And it made Aibileen upset that Shane would ask something like that.

"You do what has to be done," Rick said grimly.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked.

"The truth," Aibileen said.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons," Shane said. "Make sure no one's carrying 'till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifle on lookout. Dale's got experience."

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun," Rick told Hershel. The older man nodded after a moment.

"Thank you," Aibileen said.

When Aibileen saw Daryl and Shane leave, she followed.

"Daryl," she called. When he didn't stop, she huffed and hurried to catch up to him. "Why don't you want me helpin' you?"

"I'll be able to find that little girl on my own," he said gruffly. "I don't need to be held back tryna save your ass."

"Ya let me help out before," Aibileen exclaimed. "What's so different now? I'm capable of takin' down walkers."

Daryl grunted, a scowl coming on his face.

"You're unbelievable," she muttered bitterly. "Someone's offerin' you help, and you act like it's a burden."

"I don't need to be held back," he exclaimed.

"I won't hold you back."

Daryl gave her a glare, and she returned it.

"Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from findin' Sophia," she said.

"Ya ain't even part of this group," Daryl snapped. "Why'd'ya even care?"

"Because no child deserves to be out there, scared and alone," Aibileen snapped. "And Rick seems to trust me."

Daryl gave her another glare but didn't say another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

After their little confrontation, Aibileen got her machete ready before following Daryl out to the creek. As they walked, in a tense silence, past the front of Hershel's home, they heard Rick call out to them.

Aibileen and Daryl stopped and watched as Rick approached them.

"You two will be OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aibileen said, not even glancing at Daryl. She heard him give a grunt.

"We'll be back before dark," Daryl said. He started walking off.

"Hey," Rick called.

Aibileen looked between the two men with an irritated frown. Daryl stopped and looked back at Rick.

"We gotta base," Rick said. "We can get this search properly organized now."

"Ya gotta point, or we just chattin'?" Daryl asked sharply.

Aibileen rolled her eyes.

"My point is to let you off the hook," Rick said. "You don't owe us anything. Neither of you."

Daryl just turned on his heel and started walking off again, Aibileen reluctantly following behind him.

"My other plans fell through," Daryl said as he walked off.

Aibileen didn't bother talking to Daryl about what had happened between him and Rick. She already knew he didn't like her that much, not even that comfortable with her yet.

She just had to keep telling herself that once Sophia was found and given back to Carol, she'd have to figure out what to do afterwards. Aibileen had to admit, Daryl did have a point. She wasn't with Rick's group, yet she was risking a lot to find a girl that wasn't even hers. Aibileen wanted to find Sophia, just to give herself some reassurance that the little girl was safe. If she just left without knowing the condition of Sophia, she'd be feeling paranoid and fearful for who knows how long.

Looking behind her, Aibileen hadn't even realized how far she and Daryl had gotten.

* * *

Aibileen and Daryl kept walking in silence. Aibileen was looking around, hoping there weren't any walkers lurking about. Daryl had his crossbow slung over his shoulder, inspecting their surroundings, as well. They had walked through some small wooded areas that were further from Hershel's property, and the only thing they were hearing were the sounds of birds and insects, and occasionally the sounds of leaves and twigs cracking under their feet as they walked.

When they managed to get out of the small wooded area they were in, a large white house stood a couple feet in front of them.

It looked abandoned.

Daryl got his crossbow ready as he continued walking toward the house. Aibileen followed, her machete held firmly in her hand.

Once they approached the home, Daryl kicked the front doors open and had his crossbow aimed at the entrance. The place was abandoned, filthy, and had a sort of eerie feeling to it.

Aibileen had her machete raised, ready to attack any walkers who happened to be there.

As they entered the house, the floorboards creaking under them, the two of them inspected the doorways, their weapons ready. It looked like maybe some survivors had used the abandoned house as a halfway point, or whoever lived in the place before tried to cover up the best they could. Aibileen saw Daryl slowly creep into one room, his crossbow ready to fire. She slowly followed behind him.

The floorboards continued to creak under them, making it difficult in trying to be quiet.

As Daryl inspected the room, Aibileen decided to try and inspect the room across from his. She swore she heard footsteps on the upper level, making her glance nervously at the staircase.

The room she entered was probably some kind of kitchen. She took in every detail of the room. Inches of dust layered the room; curtains and other cloths were half-covering the broken windows; garbage was all over the wooden floors; chairs were upturned...

_Must've been some struggle in here,_ Aibileen thought.

Aibileen faintly heard Daryl's footsteps behind her, the floorboards' constant creaking letting her know that the redneck was trailing behind her.

When neither of them saw anything out of the ordinary on the lower level, they hesitantly lowered their weapons. Aibileen turned and saw Daryl pick up a tuna can from a trash bin.

She frowned at that.

"Is it fresh?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at her before continuing his inspection. It looked like it had been opened recently, and that gave Aibileen a little spark of hope that _possibly_ Sophia had come across the home and eaten the tuna.

He poured some of the liquid onto the ground before looking over at a partially opened door. Aibileen followed his gaze. Even though the house was dimly lit from the sun, the partially opened door was dark on the inside. Daryl looked back at her and she looked at him.

Daryl raised his crossbow and carefully walked over to the door; Aibileen followed behind him, her machete ready. When Daryl opened the door, it was just a pantry. Canned foods littered the inside, covered in as much dust as the rest of the house. Daryl lowered his crossbow and Aibileen lowered her machete.

Aibileen noticed a pillow and a blanket at the very bottom of the pantry, and she knew Daryl noticed it, as well. The bottom of the pantry looked big enough for someone Sophia's size to fit in, and the two shared a look. Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face, frowning slightly. If Sophia had been staying in the house, then she was probably not that far ahead.

Leaving through the front door, Daryl called for Sophia. As he looked around, something caught Aibileen's eye. Two white flowers growing just a couple feet in front of the house. Aibileen walked over to the flowers and looked at them. She knew the names of those flowers, her grandmother used to tell her about them all the time.

"A Cherokee Rose," she said softly. Daryl must've heard what she said. She heard him walk up behind her, looking at the two white flowers.

"Ya know them?" Daryl asked.

Aibileen looked back at him, blushing slightly. "My Granny told me about them," she said. "Do ya know about them?"

Daryl gave a slight nod. "They grow where a mother's tears fell," he said gruffly, a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"That's right," Aibileen said softly. She gently touched the white petals, sighing. "These flowers...they're kinda personal to me. My mother was Cherokee, she couldn't afford to take care of me when I was little so I went to live with my Granny 'till she died. Sometimes my mother would come to visit, and never long after she left, a Cherokee Rose would grow."

Daryl didn't say anything. He just looked at her. The way she looked at the flowers, with a sad but longing expression, it made Daryl feel something. It was a feeling he wasn't familiar with.

Aibileen gently picked the flower, holding it carefully in her hands.

"What're you doin'?" he asked.

If Aibileen hadn't been so distracted by the flower, she would've been distracted by the softness of his tone. Aibileen looked at Daryl and smiled softly.

"Here," she said quietly. She handed the flower to Daryl. "Ya can give it to Carol."

Daryl looked at Aibileen for a moment before he gently took the flower from her hand. She nodded at him before walking off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I own Aibileen, any characters I decide to add to the story, and any fillers I put in. Hopefully you guys are getting interested in what's going on between Daryl and Aibileen.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Aibileen and Daryl did some more searching, and, while she thought she was imagining it, Aibileen swore there was less tension between her and Daryl. She noticed that the redneck was being very careful when it came to the Cherokee Rose. He was handling it as if it would break at the slightest change, and Aibileen did everything in her power not to smile at that. She wondered if, maybe, she and Daryl were becoming friends.

But she realized that once Sophia was found, there was the possibility she'd have to leave.

Aibileen wasn't officially apart of Rick's group. She offered to fix Dale's RV on the highway, then got sucked into the search for Sophia. Dale's RV was fixed; Sophia hadn't been found yet. Aibileen couldn't help but wonder just how useful she could be once the little girl was found.

The thought of that dampened her mood. Aibileen would be on her own again once Carol's daughter was found.

_It'll be for the best,_ she thought dryly. _Can't get too attached to others; they could be dead by tomorrow._

That brought her mood down even more.

* * *

Daryl made sure that he kept very good care of the Cherokee Rose. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was doing it for Aibileen. She was one of the only people who was going out of her way to search for Sophia, and he noticed how much that flower meant to her.

Aibileen was looking for Sophia out of genuine concern. She had lost her own son to the walkers, and she didn't want to see someone else experience the pain of losing a child. That made Daryl have just the tiniest bit of respect for her. He still couldn't fully trust her; she was still a stranger to the group. Daryl's focus was on trying to find Sophia, because what _else_ could he be doing for the group, and wondering how Merle was doing.

Merle was family...the only family he had left...

But looking for that little girl seemed just that much more important than Merle at the moment. Daryl needed something to make himself useful. He knew that not everyone in the group _liked_ him, and he _really_ didn't care. They didn't seem too comfortable being around him, and he knew that one of the reasons they weren't comfortable being around him was because of Merle.

Aibileen, though... She didn't care, as far as he cared to think, about whether or not he wanted her around. He didn't want to get too comfortable around her. If there was one thing Daryl wasn't good at, it was being with women. He had spoken to the women in the group before, but he was used to them. They never really spoke to him unless they needed something done. Aibileen spoke to him when she felt like it was important to say something. And she had shared something personal with him.

Sharing what the Cherokee Rose meant to her meant she was starting to warm up to him, and that made him very uncomfortable. He wasn't very experienced when it came to warming up to women. Merle had given him _Hell_ when it came to women. He just didn't have the confidence to go out of his way and do something with them. It was like trying to speak a foreign language; it was just impossible.

Then Daryl realized that he suddenly got the confidence to be around women when he was drunk—really, really drunk. And they didn't seem to mind, then.

Daryl scowled. He looked at the white flower in his hand for a brief moment, then he looked at Aibileen.

She had said her mother was Cherokee. He could kind of see it. Her skin was colored with the lightest tan, how there was just something about her that just seemed...different, almost foreign. Daryl didn't like that warm feeling that started stirring in his chest when he looked at her. He was starting to pay too much attention to her.

He was starting to notice how she moved effortlessly through the undergrowth in the woods; how her brown eyes darted around, focusing on everything for the briefest moment; and how shaggy her short hair was...and how it made her look beautiful, in a sense.

Daryl swallowed thickly.

"We should probably head back," she drawled. She looked at him, a frown settling on her face. "Is somethin' wrong?"

Daryl found himself blushing, jerking his gaze somewhere else. He gave a simple grunt in response.

Daryl could've sworn he saw a smirk on her face.

* * *

Once they reached the farm again, Daryl and Aibileen headed toward the RV. Aibileen had found a bottle for the Cherokee Rose to go in and handed it to Daryl.

"It might make it feel more..." Aibileen shrugged, trying to find the word. "...pretty, I guess. I dunno. But I have a feelin' Carol will love it."

Daryl grunted. "What makes ya so sure?" he muttered.

"The Cherokee Rose has a beautifully sad story, Daryl," she said, looking at him. "That could give Carol some hope. She desperately needs that hope."

They stopped in front of the RV, the two of them looking at each other. Aibileen gave him the smallest smile, almost as if she were encouraging him. Daryl looked at the RV for a moment before he opened the door and climbed in.

Aibileen watched him go, trying to keep back the tears of her own.

* * *

Aibileen was trying to find something to do to make herself useful. She wasn't sure what her purpose was with Rick's group. Aibileen wasn't a real member; her only purpose at the moment was looking for Sophia. And when she wasn't looking for the lost girl, she felt useless, and she hated that feeling.

That God awful feeling.

"Hey, Aibileen." She turned and saw Glenn walking over to her.

"Hey, Glenn," she responded. "How've ya been?"

He seemed upset about something and she was wondering what could've caused him to be so upset.

"Ya doin' OK?" Aibileen asked.

He shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess," he said.

"Glenn, I was a mother. I know when things are troublin' others," she said. "What's gotten ya troubled?"

Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest as she saw Glenn look conflicted. She would have smirked if the situation didn't feel so important. Something was truly eating away at Glenn, and she wanted to help him feel better.

But she also didn't want to dig herself even deeper into the group's problems.

"What if there was someone who might have a..._condition_ that's really serious?" he asked vaguely.

"A serious condition, huh?" Aibileen uncrossed her arms, brushing her hair from her face. "Is this serious condition life threatenin'?"

"It...depends." Glenn shifted nervously where he stood.

"Depends." Aibileen thought over it. "Well, this person should find out whether or not they have this serious, maybe life threatenin' condition. If they have it, they should tell Rick."

"They'll find out soon," Glenn muttered.

"Find out soon?" Aibileen gave Glenn a strange look. "What do ya mean by that?"

"I-I just...uhm..." Glenn sputtered.

"OK, I need to know, what is this _'serious condition'_?" Aibileen asked, her voice having an almost sharp edge to it.

Despite every part of her that screamed not to get more involved in the group's business, she had to know. Aibileen wanted to make sure Glenn wasn't just making the situation overdramatic.

"Lori might be pregnant," Glenn said quickly.

Aibileen looked at Glenn as if he had grown a second head.

"Pregnant?" she said quietly. Glenn gave a hesitant nod. In a way, he was right. If Lori was truly pregnant, the condition was really serious and could put everyone in Rick's group in danger. There were no hospitals for Lori to go to for her to properly give birth if she were really having a baby. Hershel was some kind of doctor from what she'd gathered; but he didn't seem to want Rick's group on his property much longer.

"Pregnant," she whispered.

"Are you OK, Aibileen?" Glenn asked.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "I just pray she makes a wise decision."

"What do you mean?" Glenn looked almost concerned. Aibileen shot him a look.

"Bein' pregnant nowadays, with the dead eatin' the livin', would ya want to raise a baby in conditions like that?"

* * *

That night, Aibileen found herself eating the dinner that the group was kind enough to give her just outside the RV. Andrea, Carol and Dale were inside, talking away. She didn't want to intrude on them.

It had taken some convincing for them to feel just a little comfortable with her eating outside in the dark. Their main concern was a possible walker finding itself onto Hershel's property and Aibileen getting bit.

While Aibileen was picking her food, she saw a figure rush past. She stood up, but made sure the others didn't see her, and quietly made her way to where the figure darted past. In the very dim light, she saw Lori's figure. Understanding swept through Aibileen. Lori was probably off to take her pregnancy test. Aibileen made her way back to her spot and sat down.

The RV door opened and Carol poked her head out.

"Aibileen?" she called out softly.

"Right here." Aibileen looked at Carol with a small smile. "Ya doin' OK?"

Carol returned Aibileen's smile. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" she asked. "We'd feel comfortable if you were inside with us."

Aibileen shook her head. "I wouldn't want to intrude," she said. "Make y'all uncomfortable. Y'all barely know me."

"You're helping us find my Sophia," Carol said.

"Findin' that little girl is important." Aibileen shrugged. "Don't matter if there're walkers out there or not, gettin' that girl back to you safe is a big priority."

Aibileen swore she saw tears form in Carol's eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly, just barely over a whisper. Wiping her eyes, Carol motioned Aibileen in. Though the woman was hesitant to do so, she did. She wanted to make Carol as happy as possible.

* * *

The next morning, after having fallen asleep in Dale's RV again, slumped over the small table, Aibileen found herself being awoken by Andrea. Aibileen's back and joints were sore and stiff, much to her displeasure, and she stood up with a grimace.

"You're going to have to wash those clothes," Andrea said.

Aibileen looked down at her clothes. Andrea was right. Since she'd temporarily joined Rick's group, she hadn't once taken the time to clean her clothes. It was stained with walker brains and bloods, mixed with sweat and dirt.

"Yeah, I probably should," Aibileen sighed. "I'll be needin' a bath, too."

"Maybe, you're starting to smell." Aibileen caught the joking undertone of Andrea's voice and chuckled. But Aibileen couldn't help but wonder if the other members of Rick's group had noticed that she might be getting a little...smelly. Aibileen hadn't bathed or showered in what felt like forever. She was so busy trying to find Sophia, hygiene didn't really come off at the top of her to-do list.

"These're the only clothes I've got." Aibileen frowned at that.

"Ask Maggie for some clothes," Andrea suggested. "You guys look like you're about the same size."

Aibileen thought that over and considered it.

"I wanna keep lookin' for Sophia, though." Aibileen frowned a little. "I'll clean up after today's search."

As the two women gathered at where Rick was, in front of one of Hershel's vehicles with the map Maggie gave him, he looked around at the people who would be assisting in the search.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grits today," Rick started. "If she made it as far as the farmhouse Aibileen and Daryl found, she may have made it further east than we have so far."

"I'd like to help." A young man named Jimmy, the boyfriend of Maggie's younger sister, stepped forward, looking at Rick. "I know the area pretty well, so..."

"Hershel's OK with this?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "He said I should ask you."

"All right then, thanks." Rick nodded at the young man.

"Nothin' about what Daryl and Aibileen found screams Sophia to me," Shane said. He had opened the passenger side door and sat inside, looking around the property. "Anyone could've been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anyone includes her, right?" Andrea countered.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high," Daryl said.

"Good lead," Andrea supported.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again," Rick said.

"I'm gonna borrow a horse," Daryl said, he pointed to a section of the map. "Head up this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her."

Aibileen nodded in silent agreement. She knew that if Daryl was going to be taking one of Hershel's horses, she wouldn't be able to accompany him on the search. She briefly saw Dale put down the duffle bag of firearms beside the map, looking at the map for a moment.

"Good idea," T-Dog said. "Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there, too."

"Chupacabra?" Aibileen asked. She noticed the joking undertone of what T-Dog said, and it piqued her curiosity.

"You never heard this?" Dale said. "The first night at camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra."

Jimmy tried to stifle a laugh at hearing that.

"What're you brayin' at, jackass?" Daryl said, almost defensively.

"So you believe in a bloodsucking dog?" Jimmy asked.

"Do ya believe in dead people walkin' around?" Daryl countered.

Instead of answering Daryl, Jimmy reached over for one of the shotguns in the duffle bag Dale laid out. Rick instantly took the weapon from him, giving Jimmy a look.

"Ever fire one before?" he asked.

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one," Jimmy said, as if that would be a valid answer.

"People in Hell want slurpees," Daryl said sarcastically. Picking up his crossbow, he slung it over his shoulder and started walking off. Aibileen walked after him. When Daryl noticed him, he sighed. "Whaddya want?" he muttered.

"I want ya to be careful," Aibileen said softly. Daryl looked at her. "If you're honestly going to be up that high lookin' for Sophia, I'd want you to be safe."

Daryl grunted.

"I'm bein' serious, Daryl." Aibileen frowned. His façade of not caring about other people's concern bothered her. "I don't care if ya believe me or not. I'd just want ya to know that your safety is important to me."

"Why?" he countered, his tone sounding almost defensive.

"Because you're important." Aibileen looked up at him. Daryl seemed to tense up at hearing that. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to tense up even more, almost like he was terrified of contact. "Promise me you'll be careful."

He looked down at her, looking almost uncomfortable. At that moment, Aibileen didn't care if he was comfortable with her or not, she wanted to know that he'd be safe. Her feelings for him were steadily getting stronger and her worry over him was starting to develop as well. Aibileen wanted Daryl to know that she cared for him, but she was worried that she'd scare him off.

Aibileen swore that she saw Daryl's gaze soften just a bit as he gave a curt nod. She smiled up at him, not even thinking as she flung her arms around his neck, embracing him. His whole body stiffened under her touch.

"The Hell are ya doin'?" he exclaimed.

Pulling back, Aibileen looked at his face. He was blushing a bright red.

"I was givin' you a hug," she said simply. Her hands rested on his forearms, covered beneath a shirt that he wore that had actual sleeves. "Now go on, git."

Daryl's gaze lingered on the woman for a moment before he shook his head and quickly walked off. Aibileen stood there for a moment longer before turning on her heels and going back to the car. She figured she'd help out Rick and Shane on their search for Sophia.

"Rick," she called. He stopped whatever he was doing to look at her. "I'll be goin' with ya for the search today."

He nodded.

Aibileen could feel Shane's gaze on her as she got a gun from the duffel bag, deciding against using her machete.

"You ain't bringin' your blade today?" Shane asked.

Aibileen looked at him before shaking her head. "I figure usin' a gun would be better instead of fightin' them head on," she answered.

"You know how to use a gun?" Rick asked.

"I've practiced usin' a gun before," Aibileen said. "Trust me."

"We're havin' shootin' practice tomorrow," Shane added. "In case you'd like to get better at your shootin'."

Aibileen glanced at Shane again before hesitantly nodding. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

* * *

The trio had spent a long time walking through a specific route Rick had in mind, Shane hammering red cloths to trees. They had spent a majority of the time in silence. Aibileen thought that things felt a little awkward for her. She wasn't sure what to talk to them about, whether or not they even _wanted_ to talk to her at all.

"You remember the name of that waitress at the Dairy Queen when we were in high school?" Rick asked, looking at Shane. "I know you, Shane. Well enough to know there is only one sure-fire way of engaging you in a conversation, and that is to start asking you about girls you did in high school. I don't want to, but I'm willing to do it if that's what it takes."

A look of amusement spread across the faces of the two men and Aibileen found herself quietly chuckling.

"Maryanne," Shane answered, smirking. "Told you about her?"

"In excruciating detail," Rick replied.

"Excruciating my ass," Shane exclaimed. "You used to live for those details back in the day."

"I was impressionable," Rick said, a small smirk on his face. "I may have been living vicariously through you."

"Why wouldn't you?" Shane asked almost smugly. "My impressive list of accomplishments. I was an artist in his prime. A protégé."

"Ya mean prodigy?" Aibileen said, a smirk on her face.

"Is prodigy what you call a young high school stud who bangs thirty year olds on the regular?" Shane said, looking at Aibileen with a gaze she almost thought was suggestive.

"What thirty year old were you banging in high school?" Rick laughed.

"PE teacher?" Shane gave Rick an amused look.

"Mr. Daniels?" Rick countered, returning Shane's amused look.

"Mrs. Kelly," Shane answered.

"The girl's volleyball coach?" Rick laughed. The two men laughed; Aibileen looked between them with a small smile. "Wasn't she married? You know what I just remembered? Why I never asked you about this stuff."

"How 'bout we talk about your high school love life then, huh?" Shane countered.

"That's a short conversation," Rick defended. "It may already be over."

"There was Holly right? Nope, that was me, too. Then there was Sheila, that was the one you lied to me about."

"I didn't lie about Sheila," Rick said. "I just got mixed up about what the bases meant."

"Just so you know, a home run, it usually means a sexual act," Shane joked. "That's intercourse."

Aibileen gave a chuckle.

"What about you, Aibileen?" Shane asked. "You must have a whole string of men you had in high school."

Rick started to protest but Aibileen held a hand up.

"I'll have ya know that my high school love life was pretty much nonexistent," she replied.

"You've gotta be lying," Rick said.

"I had sex with, like, two guys." Aibileen shrugged. "Then I got pregnant."

"You got pregnant in high school?" Shane asked.

"Sixteen with a baby on the way," Aibileen said, shrugging. She felt a sting in her chest. "Baby daddy didn't want the responsibility of havin' a baby so young, started bangin' my best friend instead."

"How old are you?" Rick asked.

"Twenty-four," Aibileen answered truthfully.

"We shouldn't be talking about this stuff," Shane concluded. "That life...it's gone and everyone in it. Sheila, Maryanne, Mrs. Kelly—it's like we're old folk. All the people in our stories are all dead."

"Can't just forget," Aibileen said.

"The Hell we can't," Shane scoffed. "It's hard enough accepting what happened without digging up the past. I'll tell you what it is—it's nostalgia. It's like a drug. Keeps you from seeing things the way they are. That's a danger. You got people depending on you." Shane looked at Rick.

"You think I don't know that?" Rick said.

The trio stopped walking for a moment.

"I don't know." Shane shrugged. "What're we doing? Got every able body at your disposal scourging these woods for a little girl we both know is likely dead."

Aibileen shot Shane a glare he happily ignored.

"You think we should abandon the search?" Rick asked.

"It's not my call, is it?"

"I'm asking," Rick said, almost fiercely.

"Survival, Rick," Shane sad. "It means making hard decisions. You've got this knack. You spread us thinner and thinner. I'm trying to save lives here and you're out saving cats from trees."

"Is that what you think Sophia is? A cat in a tree?" Aibileen asked harshly.

"Don't twist my words," Shane said. "How many times we get called up to look for a missing child? You got seventy-two hours. Then you're looking for a body. That was before. You honestly think we're gonna find Sophia _alive_?"

"Are you that sure we won't?" Rick countered.

"We're being completely honest?"

"I'm counting on you to be."

"Love it or not, Sophia only matters to the degree in which she won't drag the rest of us down," Shane said, shrugging. "Thought you wanted honesty. If we've just moved on, we'd be halfway to Fort Bennett by now. Carl wouldn't have gotten shot. And you said so yourself, but we're risking lives out here. Your own son almost died. Otis, he paid that bill. What the Hell are we still doing this for?"

Aibileen found herself losing her temper with Shane. While his points seemed valid, just giving up on Sophia wouldn't bring any closure to Carol or anyone else who was truly worried about her safety.

"I had her in my hand, Shane," Rick said. "She looked in my eyes and trusted me. I failed her. If I hadn't, she wouldn't be out here. _I _think she's still alive and I'm not gonna write her off."

Shane scoffed, looking around. A blue rag hung from a nearby tree.

"It's blue," Shane said. "It's Andrea and T-Dog. Looks like we wandered into their grit."

Shane started walking off, leaving Aibileen and Rick standing there for a few moments.

"Rick." He turned and looked at Aibileen. "She's still out there. You're doin' the right thing, puttin' this search party together."

He gave her a small smile, nodding.

They headed after Shane.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

The trio continued their search for Sophia in a tense silence. Aibileen made sure to keep her distance from Shane; after what he'd said about looking for Sophia, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. She didn't want to believe that Sophia was dead, she wanted to believe the little girl was out there, somewhere, waiting for someone to find her. But another part of Aibileen couldn't help but agree with Shane. The search had been going on for _days_ without a single sign of the little girl. One had to wonder if Sophia was even alive.

If she hadn't been bitten by walkers, she could have been eaten by them.

Aibileen shook the thought from her mind. She couldn't afford to think like Shane, believing that Sophia was just dead.

_Sophia's out there. She has to be! Carol and Rick and Daryl believe she's out there. Shane's just willing to toss anyone aside he doesn't feel is necessary. Sophia is necessary. Don't let what Shane said get to you._

Aibileen held the shotgun a little tighter, trying to shove down that burning anger that was still inside her. Shane was trying to be realistic, but he was also being coldhearted.

"We should start heading back," Rick said, his voice sounding frustrated.

* * *

The three of them spent the walk back to Hershel's farm in a tense silence. Aibileen swore she would've been able to cut the tension with a knife. Rick and Shane stood side by side, both of them tense in the shoulders and refusing to say a single word to each other.

Aibileen trailed behind, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Would they have to pretend to get along once they made it back to Hershel's farm? Aibileen hoped they could at least tolerate each other's presence until they got over what Shane had said. But it didn't seem likely. From what Aibileen had gathered, both men seemed stubborn. Especially Shane.

The closer they got to Hershel's farm, the more the tension seemed to thicken. Rick had taken Aibileen's shotgun and handed hers, along with his own, to Shane. Once they were walking up Hershel's dirt driveway, the three of them split into different directions.

Aibileen saw Rick and Lori start talking, Shane walking off to put the weapons back in their proper place.

Sighing, Aibileen walked to the front porch of Hershel's home, gently knocking on the front door.

She waited for a moment, the front door opened and Maggie's little sister, Beth, stood on the other end. Aibileen tried for her best smile as the young blonde girl looked up at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but would it be OK if I used your shower?" Aibileen asked, feeling a bit awkward.

Beth gave Aibileen a quick once over before saying she'd speak to her father about it.

"Thank you," Aibileen said, watching the young girl walk off.

Aibileen continued standing on the front porch of Hershel's home for what felt like forever before Beth came back, leading Aibileen to the nearest bathroom with a shower.

"I'll wash your clothes," Beth said. "There's fresh towels in there. There's some soap and shampoo in there, too."

"Thank you," Aibileen said.

"Just let me know when I can come in," she said. "I'll bring in some of Maggie's clothes until yours are done."

Aibileen nodded.

* * *

After undressing, and wrapping a clean towel over herself, Beth had left some of Maggie's clothes on the bathroom counter and took her filthy clothes away. Once the young girl was gone, Aibleen looked at the clothes that she would wear for the time being. They seemed a little small on her, but she'd have to make with what she has.

Aibileen's gaze went to the mirror and she couldn't help but study herself. Her skin was covered in dirt and grime and blood; scars of various sizes littered her skin. Aibileen's hair seemed greasy and disgusting. Dark circles decorated her brown eyes, and her cheeks were flushed.

Aibileen sighed.

"Look at ya," she whispered. She shook her head.

Walking over to the shower, Aibileen turned it on and waited or the water to heat up. When she started noticing the steam coming from the shower, she dropped the towel on the ground and stepped in.

* * *

_Aibileen stepped out of her car. The traffic jam seemed to go on for miles. People were honking their horns, cursing each other out, some people had gotten into physical confrontations. There was an emergency broadcast that had been aired on the television and all over the radio. There were refugee camps being held for people in the different counties._

_Ever since Aibileen and the others had left Jackie's house, Military planes had been flying overhead. It made Aibileen nervous._

_"Mama, what's takin' so long?" Jamie called._

_Aibileen looked back at her son, sitting in the car._

_"I don't know, sweetie," she said. "Just stay in the car, OK?"_

_Jamie nodded._

* * *

Aibileen had her head resting against the shower wall, her eyes closed. The warm water felt nice. Aibileen had watched as all the filth that had built up on her skin washed off and went down the drain. It felt as if so many burdens had been lifted off her shoulders.

Turning the shower off, Aibileen stood in the shower for a few more minutes. She didn't really want to leave—Hershel had warm water, and she hadn't felt warm water in the longest time. If she could, Aibileen would've stayed in that shower forever. But she reluctantly got herself out and dried herself off.

Aibileen looked at the clothes Beth had left her. She wasn't sure how easily she could fit into Maggie's clothes, but it'd have to do until her own clothes were clean. Which would probably take a while.

* * *

When she left the bathroom, trying to make it look like it was before she went in, Aibileen heard something in the kitchen. As she was walking toward the noise, she saw Maggie walk by with an extra table in hand.

"Are those my clothes?" she asked.

Aibileen looked down at herself, almost embarrassedly. Maggie's shirt was a little tight around the chest area, but the rest of her clothes fit just fine.

"Oh, uhm, yeah." Aibileen looked at Maggie nervously. "Beth gave it to me. My clothes are bein' washed."

Maggie studied Aibileen for a moment before sighing.

"Fine," she said.

"I-I'm sorry," Aibileen stuttered.

Maggie shook her head. "It's fine. Why don't you go help the others?"

"What're they doin'?" Aibileen asked.

"Making dinner for us tonight. I'm sure they can use some more help," Maggie said.

Aibileen fiddled with her fingers. Helping out with making dinner sounded fun. Aibileen knew a lot of Cajun recipes. Living in Louisiana had its perks.

"O-OK." Aibileen went to the kitchen. Carol and the others were laughing and seemed to be having a good time. Aibileen felt awkward, intruding on their good time. The way she saw it, there were enough people helping out and Aibileen would be a third wheel.

When they noticed her, Aibileen tensed where she stood.

"Maggie said I could help y'all out," she said awkwardly. "I-It's OK if ya don't need it..."

"We could use some help," Carol said.

Aibileen nodded. "I only know how to make some Cajun food, though," she said.

Carol was quick to give Aibileen something to do, and even though she still felt a bit awkward, Aibileen was grateful that they were willing to let her help out. It was a very long time since Aibileen helped make dinner for people, and she hoped that she could do it again one day.

* * *

Once the dinner was prepared and only needed to be put in the oven, Aibileen was thanked by Carol and the others before she left.

It had felt nice, helping prepare a meal for others, but Aibileen had felt awkward the entire time. The others had continued their conversations, laughing and giggling and talking about their lives before the outbreak. Aibileen just stood there quietly, only half listening to what the other women were saying.

When Aibileen made it back to the camp outside, she felt a little better. She always felt a little more comfortable outside. Having spent so much time outside since the outbreak happened, being cooped up for too long in home made her feel a little nervous. She would feel claustrophobic, or maybe like a caged animal.

After a couple minutes, Andrea came out and climbed to the top of Dale's RV, holding his shotgun.

"What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" Dale called.

"I don't wanna wash clothes anymore, Dale. I wanna help keep the camp safe," Andrea said. "Is that all right with you?"

Aibileen leaned against the side of the RV, resting her elbows on her knees. Andrea's attitude toward Dale always came across as harsh. He was just worrying about her, and she would brush him off like he was a burden.

Dale went into the RV without another word.

Aibileen leaned her head against the RV, enjoying the feeling of being outside. She was trying to be careful in not dirtying Maggie's clothes, but it was a little difficult with the group. In one way or another, things always ended up getting a little messy.

The sun was starting to go down, and the cool air was relaxing. Aibileen absently rubbed her arms.

Aibileen had noticed that Daryl hadn't returned yet, and she was starting to get a little worried. She couldn't help but wonder if something happened to him. Her heart dropped at the thought of something happening to him. Aibileen had searched for Sophia with him, he was more than capable of handling hard situations.

"Walker," Andrea called, causing Aibileen to jump. "Walker!"

Aibileen immediately jumped up. She saw Andrea grab Dale's binoculars to get a better view.

"Is this the one?" Rick asked.

"I bet I can nail it from here," Andrea exclaimed. She grabbed Dale's shotgun and took aim.

"No, Andrea, put the gun down," Dale said.

The others grabbed their weapons, ready to take down the walker. Aibileen got her machete and looked in the direction where the walker was coming.

"You best let us handle this," Shane called.

"Shane," Rick exclaimed. "Hold off. Hershel wants to deal with walkers."

"What for, man? We got it covered," Shane said dismissively.

Aibileen followed the others to where the walker was coming from. Rick running back to the RV to grab his gun. Aibileen's heart was beating painfully in her chest. Daryl still hadn't returned from his search...what if the walker Andrea saw had done something to him?

The closer they got to where the walker was, the more Aibileen felt like she recognized it. The way the walker looked was almost similar to Daryl. She felt her heart clench.

Once the group was close enough to get a better look at it, the more Aibileen realized the walker looked _exactly_ like Daryl. Filthy, covered in blood, something was wrapped around his neck...and something was being dragged behind him.

Aibileen's heart dropped.

The others had their weapons ready. Even Aibileen. They weren't taking any chances.

Rick had, by then, caught up and aimed his gun.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked.

Aibileen swallowed thickly.

"It's the third time ya pointed that thing at my head," Daryl called, glaring at Rick.

Aibileen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He wasn't a walker, but he was still covered in a lot of blood, and it made Aibileen wonder if he'd been bit.

"Ya gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl challenged.

Everyone lowered their weapons, relieved. Daryl tried to take a step forward until a gunshot was heard and Daryl fell to the ground.

"No!" Rick screamed. He looked back at the RV, still screaming.

Aibileen's blood ran cold. She ran over to where Daryl was, inspecting his head for injuries. The others gathered around. The one thing Aibileen noticed was that Daryl was wearing a necklace of walker ears, which made her wonder what in the world happened to him out there. When she found the injury, she let out a shaky breath. The bullet had just grazed his head.

Daryl opened his eyes, brushing his hand against the wound. The others helped him up, Aibileen watched numbly as Daryl struggled onto his feet.

"I was kiddin'," he snapped.

* * *

They hurriedly tried taking Daryl back to Hershel's. He had lost consciousness, which scared Aibileen. As they were making their way back to Hershel's farm, Andrea and Dale were running toward them.

"Is he dead?" Andrea exclaimed.

"Unconscious," Aibileen said.

"You just grazed him," Rick said.

"Look at him! What the Hell happened?" Glenn exclaimed. "He's wearing ears."

Rick looked down at the ears strung around Daryl's neck before ripping it off.

"Let's keep that to ourselves," Rick muttered.

"Guys." They all stopped and looked at T-Dog, who was holding some kind of doll in his hand. "Isn't this Sophia's?"

Aibileen's eyes widened. She looked at Daryl. He'd found something of Sophia's. If he'd found something of hers, she _had_ to be alive somewhere.

* * *

When Daryl was safely on Hershel's property, and regained consciousness, he was brought to one of the spare bedrooms where Hershel said he'd handle his injuries.

Aibileen wanted to be there, to know where Sophia's doll had been found and to make sure Daryl wasn't hurt too badly, but Rick said that she should stay behind, he'd let everyone know soon.

Reluctantly following Rick's orders, Aibileen stayed behind, but she was still worried. Daryl was hurt and had found something of Sophia's. It was both wonderful news and unfortunate news.

Sophia was out there. But no one knew where.

Aibileen sat at one of the tables in Hershel's living room, biting her nails.

"Daryl will be just fine." Aibileen turned and saw Carol standing there.

"Ya think?" she asked softly.

Carol nodded. "He's tough," she said, smiling softly. "I'm sure he's had much worse than a little gunshot wound."

Aibileen nodded wordlessly.

"You must really care for him." Carol sat down next to her.

She shrugged. "I care about all of y'all," she answered.

"But I think it's different with Daryl," Carol guessed.

"I've helped him look for Sophia. He wants to find her alive just as badly as I do."

Carol placed a hand on Aibileen's forearm. The two women looked at each other.

"I think it's something deeper than that," Carol said.

Aibileen shook her head. "I barely know him. I barely know anyone in this group. I can't like someone I barely know. I can't..." Aibileen buried her face in her hands. "Once Sophia's found, I might not be stayin' with y'all," Aibileen admitted. She saw the stunned, almost pained, look on Carol's face. "Y'all are wonderful people and I appreciate y'all lettin' me stay. But once Sophia's found, what am I supposed to do then? I don't belong here."

"You can stay with us," Carol said. "Everyone likes you."

"They only like me coz I'm lookin' for your little girl." Aibileen looked down. "Once she's found, I won't be useful anymore."

"Talk to Rick. He'll let you stay," Carol said softly.

Aibileen looked at Carol, doubt filling her. Rick wouldn't want another person to have to look after. He already had so much to do, and having another person to protect seemed like another burden on his shoulders.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the early evening, Beth had given Aibileen her clean clothing. She gave the young girl a thank you and changed into her clean clothes. It felt nice to finally see her clothes looking like clothes again.

Aibileen had spent most of her time by herself. She thought over what Carol had said, asking Rick to let her stay with the group, how she probably cared about Daryl in a possible romantic sense.

In a way, Carol was right about how Aibileen cared about Daryl.

The longer Aibileen stayed with Rick's group, the more developed her feelings for Daryl became and it was becoming frustrating. She had spent very little time with Daryl outside of the search for Sophia, and she wondered how well he'd take to her company when they weren't looking for the little girl. It was kind of unpredictable.

Aibileen hadn't realized just how much time she'd spent in the bathroom until she heard a soft knock on the door.

Opening it, Carol stood at the other end.

"It's dinnertime," she said softly.

* * *

Aibileen helped Carol serve everyone, bringing their food to the tables. Once everyone had been served, Carol stopped Aibileen before she was about to sit at her spot at the table.

"Would you mind bringing this to Daryl?" she asked. "He won't eat unless it's given to him."

Aibileen looked at the tray Carol was holding. She nodded wordlessly and took it.

* * *

As she walked up the stairs to Daryl's room, Aibileen felt her heart racing in her chest. She was told that Daryl's condition was good, but she wondered if Rick had said that to ease her worries. Even after Rick had told her about Daryl's condition, she still had that gnawing feeling of worry and dread at the pit of her stomach.

When she found Daryl's room, the only room on the upper level with the lights on, she hesitantly walked in.

She noticed Daryl laying on the bed shirtless with a bandage on his head, and the moment he noticed her, he covered himself up. She tried not to chuckle at that.

"Brought ya some dinner," Aibileen said softly. "How're ya feelin'?"

"As good as I look," he grumbled.

Aibileen looked at him. His back was to her as he clutched the blanket over his exposed back and chest. She couldn't help but blush knowing that he was shirtless, but wondered if the reason he was covering himself up was because he was being modest.

She walked over to the bed and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He immediately looked at her, a scowl on his face and a blush rushing to his cheeks.

"Watch out, I got stitches," he muttered.

"That was for comin' back alive," Aibileen said. Daryl looked at her confusedly. She lightly slapped his arm. "_That_ was for not bein' safe."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing in the show 'Walking Dead' is mine. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a review on what you guys think of the story so far! Your thoughts are important! It'll help make the story more interesting.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Daryl watched as Aibileen left. The blush still lingered on his cheeks. He could still feel her lips on his cheek, and that made his blush deepen. Daryl kept the blanket over his exposed chest and back. Daryl wouldn't openly admit it, nor would he want to accept it, but in the short time he spent with Aibileen, that made him feel really strange. He'd get this warm feeling around her.

Daryl couldn't help but start feeling that way around her. Aibileen had this quiet strength about her that made him feel warm. Her fierce dedication to finding Sophia let him know she was protective of children and the way she was so gentle with the others...

He sighed. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did. He wasn't really accustomed to emotions like that.

* * *

After dinner, Aibileen and the others went back to the camp. Aibileen had noticed that Glenn was walking with what looked like a skip in his step. He seemed really eager about something and that made Aibileen chuckle. She noticed the way he looked at Maggie, and she couldn't help but wonder when those feelings started to arise.

Maggie was a good enough woman. Spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to put people in their place. As far as Aibileen was concerned, she wasn't too certain if Maggie felt the same way about Glenn, but she was certain that behind that tough attitude Maggie had, there was an infatuation for him.

Aibileen had wanted to check in on Daryl before departing with the others, but Maggie and Rick had convinced her that Hershel would be keeping an eye on him and regularly changing his bandages. It brought a sense of relief toward the woman that Daryl would be in good hands for the night, but that wouldn't ease the worry she'd have for him. Rick had told her Daryl had accidentally stabbed himself with one of his arrows when he fell off one of Hershel's horses, then Andrea grazed him with a bullet.

Aibileen had a feeling she'd be having a difficult time sleeping.

* * *

Before climbing into the RV, Aibileen saw Glenn walking off with a blanket and a pillow. The others had gone to bed, and Glenn was trying to be as quiet as possible.

Aibileen watched him go. He was headed toward the barn.

In the time that Aibileen had been staying with Rick's group on Hershel's farm, no one but Hershel's family had ever entered that barn. She wasn't sure why, Aibileen assumed that some of Hershel's livestock lived in that barn. Aibileen had seen Otis' wife, Patricia, going over to the barn with a wheelbarrow on occasion and assumed it was full of food that was too heavy to carry. Though Aibileen was a bit curious on why she didn't go every day.

It only seemed that one of Hershel's people went over to the barn to do their thing every couple days.

Aibileen didn't bother going after Glenn. The woman had a pretty good idea on why he was going over there.

She wasn't one to mess up the fun of other people.

* * *

_"Do ya think they closed off the refugee center?" Aibileen asked Caleb, Jackie's husband. The traffic jam had been going on for hours, and everyone was getting restless. Jamie and Jackie's boys were getting irritated and hungry._

_"If they did, they would've told us," Caleb said._

_"They'd be dealin' with a lot of pissed off people, that's for sure." Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "A lot of these people have children and old people. Why would they close down the refugee center if there are children and old people out there?"_

_Aibileen ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe it's full," she suggested._

_"It couldn't have gotten full that fast," Caleb said. "They would've given another emergency broadcast."_

_"They stopped airin' the emergency broadcast hours ago," Aibileen said. "None of the stations are gettin' anythin'."_

_Jackie and Caleb shared a look. People were starting to panic. The initial anger of the traffic jam still hung in the air, but with the Military planes still flying overhead, people were starting to get scared. No one knew what was happening. The stations suddenly stopped airing anything._

_"I heard that Atlanta has a refugee center," Aibileen said. "We could try 'n go there."_

_"Atlanta, Georgia?" Jackie gave Aibileen a look. "We can't afford to go all the way to Georgia! We're stuck here."_

_"We can walk," Aibileen said. "No one's goin' anywhere. We haven't moved in hours, people are startin' to get violent, Jackie. We have to start thinkin' about what's best for the boys."_

_Jackie chewed on her bottom lip, looking at her car. Her sons, Russell, Kevin, and Jake, were sitting in their seats, looking frustrated. Jamie was sitting in Aibileen's car, looking just as frustrated as his cousins._

_"Just think about it, Jackie," Aibileen said. "If we don't move soon, people will start actin' up again."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen awoke to someone tapping her shoulder. She was laying on the bed in Dale's RV. She vaguely remembered falling asleep at her usual spot at the small table, Carol taking the bed. Andrea had spent some time in the RV, but after an hour and a half, went back to her tent.

Someone must've moved her.

Aibileen looked to whoever was tapping her shoulder, and saw Carl, Rick's son.

"Mornin'," she yawned.

"My dad told me to wake you up," Carl said.

"He did?" she mumbled tiredly.

Carl nodded.

"You're Rick's son, right?" she asked. She already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah. I'm Carl," he said.

"'S a pleasure meetin' ya, Carl. I'm Aibileen."

"Dad said that you've been a big help in looking for Sophia," Carl said.

"I've tried my best," Aibileen said. "Daryl's done most of the big work."

"But you've still helped out a lot." A hopeful look came in Carl's eyes. "People have been talking about how much time you and Daryl have put in for finding Sophia."

"Have they now?" Aibileen studied Carl closely. Hadn't he been on bed rest before? It seemed too soon for him to be up and about.

"A lot of the people here think Sophia's dead," Carl said, frowning. "I don't think she's dead. I think she's hiding somewhere."

"Was Sophia your friend?"

Carl nodded. "She'll come back. I know she will."

Aibileen smiled at Carl's confidence. "Well, Carl, I'd say you are right. Sophia will come back." Carl nodded confidently. "Now go find your parents. Wouldn't want them gettin' worried, now would we?"

Carl shook his head.

With a goodbye, Carl left the RV.

* * *

Aibileen took a moment to stretch and clear her mind before leaving the RV. When she climbed out, Dale and T-Dog were lowering some shade from Dale's RV. Glenn was walking by with a basket of peaches.

"Mornin', Glenn," Aibileen said, grabbing a peach from the basket.

Glenn jumped at the sound of her voice, looking at her with wide and frightened eyes.

"Somthin' botherin' ya?" Aibileen said, taking a bite from the peach.

"No. Nothing's bothering me! I'm just fine," he stuttered.

Aibileen looked at him closely before he scurried over to where Dale and T-Dog were.

"I brought some peaches for ya," Glenn said, trying to make himself sound calm.

"Thank you," Dale said.

"'Sup?" T-Dog asked, rubbing his eyes.

Glenn looked absolutely petrified at the question, freezing when he heard it.

"Nothing," Glenn said quickly. "Nothing's up. Why?"

Dale walked over, giving Glenn a strange look. T-Dog gave him a look.

Glenn felt uncomfortable under their gaze, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. After a moment of silence, Glenn took off in the other direction, leaving Dale, T-Dog, and Aibileen confused.

"That's weird," Aibileen muttered, taking another bite of her peach.

"Aibileen." The woman turned and saw Andrea walking out of the RV. "I'm going to check on Daryl. He got moved into one of the tents last night, wanna come?"

Aibileen felt herself perk up at the mention of Daryl.

"Just a minute," she said.

Andrea nodded and started on her way.

Aibileen took one more bite of her peach before throwing it away. She wiped her hands on her pants and took a deep breath. Before she left, she looked back at Dale and T-Dog.

"T-Dog, how's that arm feelin'?" she asked.

T-Dog looked at her in mild surprise before glancing at his bandaged arm.

"Stings somethin' awful," he said. "The infection's almost gone, though."

She gave him a thumbs up. "That's good. Hope it gets better soon," she replied. "Oh 'n Dale, thanks for lettin' me sleep in your RV."

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling at her.

She returned his smile before heading off to find Daryl's tent.

Hopefully he was doing better.

* * *

By the time she found Daryl's tent, he was poking holes in it with the tip of one of his arrows. When he saw her, he shifted uncomfortably on his sleeping bag.

"Ya feelin' any better?" she asked.

He grunted.

Aibileen saw a thick book laying beside him. She climbed into his tent, much to Daryl's discomfort, and looked at the book. Aibileen tried to keep her eyes on the book and not at the fact that Daryl's sleeveless, button-up shirt wasn't even buttoned up all the way.

"Is this Dale's book?" she asked. She noticed a good stash of books in Dale's RV.

"Andrea gave it to me," Daryl muttered. "It ain't got no pictures."

Aibileen chuckled at that. She flipped through the pages of the book before setting it down next to Daryl.

"Well, I'd assume a book like this wouldn't _have_ pictures," she said, still chuckling. "You're lookin' a little better."

He shrugged, continuing to poke holes in his tent with the arrow.

"Are you in any pain?" Aibileen asked worriedly. "I could ask Hershel for some medicine..."

"Don't get why you're worryin' about me," he interrupted. "I ain't dead."

"But you're hurt," Aibileen said softly. "I don't like seein' people get hurt. It gets me all worried 'n upset."

Daryl looked at her. Aibileen was surprised not to see a scowl on his face. She brushed some of her hair out of her face and sighed.

"Hershel took your bandage off?" She pointed to her head. He grunted. "Probably a good thing, I'm guessin'. I do hope you get better, Daryl. Get some rest. You deserve it."

She climbed out of his tent without another word, leaving Daryl to watch her go.

And have that damned warm feeling inside him again.

* * *

Aibileen found Rick, Jimmy, and Shane gathered around Hershel's car. They were studying the map again, discussing. She walked up next to Rick, placing her hands on her hips.

"That farmhouse you and Daryl found, the creek flows south from there," Rick said to her. "Maybe Sophia dropped her doll there and the current brought it downstream."

"So you think she took this road here and went up north?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Rick said. "What's up that way?"

Rick looked at Jimmy, who looked like he was taking a minute to remember what was there.

"A housing development," Jimmy answered. "It went in maybe ten years ago."

"We can run up there after gun practice," Rick said. "I'll hold down the fort here, but you take back-up. After what went down with Daryl, I don't want anyone going out alone. We stay in pairs."

"I'll take suggestions on a partner," Shane said, glancing over at Aibileen.

The woman shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

"I can handle lookin' for Sophia on my own," Aibileen tried to tell Rick.

He shook his head. "This isn't up for discussion," he said firmly. "We can't afford another repeat of what happened to Daryl. We either go with a partner, or not at all."

Aibileen felt disappointment building up in her. She would've been comfortable going with Daryl, but he was injured. She even would've been comfortable with Rick, but he wasn't leaving the farm. Aibileen really wanted to go out there and look for Sophia, but she wasn't comfortable with Shane.

"Fine," she said defeatedly.

She saw Glenn approach them with his basket of peaches, not looking anyone in the eye.

When the guys had their peaches, Aibileen kindly telling Glenn no thank you, Glenn stopped in his tracks to look at Rick. Aibileen found that a bit odd, and apparently so did Rick. Glenn looked like he really wanted to say something, but was holding himself back. Instead, he looked at Lori. Glenn looked like he was silently pleading that Rick would figure something out, but just looked at him as if something were wrong.

"My binoculars," Shane said.

Glenn jumped at the sound of Shane's voice. He quickly put down the basket of peaches and handed Shane the binoculars he had over his shoulders.

Picking up the basket, Glenn quickly left without another word.

Rick and Shane shared a look. Aibileen looked around, noticing Beth and Patricia approaching them.

"We'd like to join you for gun training today," Beth said.

"Hershel's been very clear. I can't involve any of you in what we do without his OK," Rick said.

"He doesn't like it, but he consented," Beth said.

"Otis was the only one who knew guns," Patricia added. "Now he's gone. We gotta learn to protect ourselves. Her father saw the sense in that."

Aibileen saw Shane leave. Aibileen's gaze followed Shane. The man stood next to Carl, talking to him about something. Aibileen walked away, as well.

She wasn't really sure where she was going, she just wanted to walk around. Since she couldn't go find Sophia without having someone with her, she couldn't really do anything at all. And that made her restless.

Looking over to where Shane and Carl were talking, she saw the furious look on Shane's face. Immediately, Aibileen's motherly instincts kicked in. Shane took something from Carl and she immediately recognized it as a gun.

_That little boy's been carrying around a gun?_ she thought. _Was that why he was in the RV? Rick didn't send him in to wake me up, he was taking a gun._

Aibileen put her hands on her hips, frowning. That boy was recovering from a shooting accident, and he's carrying around a gun like it's some kind of dirty secret.

Aibileen watched as Shane told Rick and Lori.

* * *

For a majority of the afternoon, there was a kind of tense feeling about the camp. Carl had a nice talk about Shane finding that gun, and the boy's parents ended up allowing Carl to go to gun practice that afternoon.

Aibileen hung back near the tents, trying not to get in anyone's way. The woman knew that Shane and a couple of the others would be leaving for gun practice soon, and she desperately wanted to stay at the camp.

"Aibileen, you coming to the practice?" Shane approached her.

Aibileen wrapped her arms over herself, putting on her best smile.

"I dunno," she said. "Looks like your car's plenty full of people."

"There's room for one more," Shane said.

Aibileen bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to leave camp. Aibileen would've been more comfortable staying on camp, checking in on Daryl. Aibileen had some practice with a gun. She knew how they worked, she used them against the walkers before she ran into Rick's group.

But she didn't have anything to do. She couldn't go out and look for Sophia. Aibileen was basically useless for the time being.

Reluctantly, Aibileen followed Shane to his car.

* * *

Shane watched them shoot. T-Dog and Rick were there, too, to help out. Since Lori had started distancing herself from Shane, because of Rick's return, Shane had started getting a little frustrated. The women in the group were pretty good looking, but Shane had his attention on Aibileen. She was downright gorgeous.

Aibileen's skin was a light tan, her short black hair was shaggy but made her face look even more beautiful, she was small but slender...

But it didn't go unnoticed on how much time Aibileen was spending with Daryl. Since they found her on the highway, Shane had a feeling that she was interested in the redneck, which got his blood boiling a little. Then she started going with him to search for Sophia.

He just couldn't see why someone like Aibileen wouldn't be going for someone like him.

As Shane watched Aibileen shoot her gun, quite accurately, he was impressed.

And he was also determined to make some sort of move on her.

* * *

Aibileen was well aware of Shane watching her. She'd felt his gaze on her back for the past fifteen minutes. She tried distracting herself with shooting her gun, and she tried to not feel so uncomfortable under his gaze, but it was overwhelming.

After a minute or two more of shooting her targets, Shane walked up next to her.

"Try this one," he said, handing her another gun. "It's heavier, you've got better balance. It's twice the rounds."

Aibileen studied the gun he'd given her before glancing nervously at him.

A wooden fence was where everyone was shooting, and the only target none of the others had hit was a tin can. Aiming the gun at the can, Aibileen shot and managed to hit the can.

"I'd say she's ready for the advanced class," Aibileen heard Rick say. "It might be worth your while after the rest of us head back to camp."

Aibileen hesitated, lowering her gun slightly.

"Uhm, I-I'm not sure," she said. Aibileen pursed her lips. She still remembered what Carol had told her about asking Rick to stay in their group. She had tried forgetting that, telling herself that she had to leave once Sophia was found, but it was starting to nag at her in the back of her head. "Maybe another time?" she suggested.

She looked back at Rick. The two men shared a look before Rick agreed.

"Oh, uhm, Rick?" Aibileen said. "Would it be OK if I talked to you about somethin'? Back at camp?"

Rick frowned a little at that before nodding.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Andrea, since she was also really good when it came to target shooting, stayed with Shane for more practice. Aibileen was relieved when Andrea stayed. She couldn't imagine having to stay all alone with Shane. The man gave her looks that made her uncomfortable. The way he spoke to her was something she wasn't comfortable with either; it was almost as if he was trying to charm her into being interested in him. Aibileen knew she wasn't attracted to Shane. She'd seen men like him before the world turned to shit. Arrogant, womanizing men who thought they were experts in wooing women with their charms, but it always ended up as a one-night stand.

When Aibileen had first met her son's father in high school, he was just like that. Arrogant, held himself with an air that made it _impossible_ for women to resist him. He had a reputation in high school for having a new girlfriend every week, even the occasional fling. Aibileen had been different. He saw something in her even he couldn't resist. They dated for about six months, had sex, and Aibileen ended up pregnant. He ran for the hills.

After Jamie had been born, something hardened in Aibileen. She promised herself that she would focus more on finishing school and taking care of her newborn son. Relationships could wait. They weren't important.

Then one thing led to another and the outbreak happened. The dead coming back to life to eat the living. Jamie got bit by Jackie, his own cousin. Aibileen had to put down Jamie. She tried not to view it as killing her son, but as relieving him of his suffering. As for Jackie...Caleb had still been alive at that time. He took care of her.

Aibileen didn't hold any ill-feelings toward her cousin. She was beginning to learn that those who were bitten ended up craving the flesh of the living. She knew that when Jackie had been bitten, it would only be a matter of time before she'd start craving human flesh and infect more people. Thankfully, and unfortunately, Jackie only managed to infect one person.

That situation had been handled to the best of Aibileen's ability.

* * *

When everyone made it back to Hershel's farm, all the weapons were given to Rick for safekeeping. Aibileen saw Lori walk off to talk to Hershel, who was fixing the fence surrounding the barn. Everyone seemed relaxed, more at ease. Having the target practice seemed to make people less paranoid and more comfortable with each other.

Rick spent the first few minutes back at the farm praising Carl for his accurate shooting abilities and talking to T-Dog. Aibileen was in no rush to have her conversation with him. In fact, she could wait for as long as she could...or, until Sophia was found.

"Aibileen, are you ready for that talk?" Rick asked.

It had been about twenty minutes since their arrival back at Hershel's farm at that point, and Aibileen had been standing off to the side, watching as everyone freely conversed with one another, or going back to their usual routines.

"Yeah." Aibileen ran a hand through her hair, feeling a knot of dread in her stomach. Aibileen saw Rick look at her expectantly, and she tried to find the words to begin. "For starters, this was Carol's idea," Aibileen said.

"Carol?" Rick said.

"She wanted me to ask you if it'd be OK if I stayed with your group," Aibileen said. "I was plannin' on leavin' after Sophia was found. I was gonna stay long enough to help find her then be on my way."

Rick's brows shot up, his hands going on his hips. Aibileen wasn't sure if that gesture was good or not.

"You were planning on leaving?"

"When I first saw y'all, I was gonna help fix Dale's RV in hopes that I could get some supplies, even a place to stay for the night." Aibileen wrapped her arms around herself. "Then that little girl went missin' and I started helpin' y'all look for her...I just wanted to know for myself that she was brought back to Carol in one whole piece. It would've killed me, not knowin' if she was OK or not."

Rick seemed to think over her words. "Do you really want to leave?" he asked.

Aibileen shrugged. "I've spent a good amount of time with y'all," she admitted. "I'm kinda gettin' attached to this." She motioned to her surroundings. "It's been a while since I've actually had a place to stay and livin' people to talk to."

"Sending you back out there with the walkers would be a bad idea," Rick said. "You've helped this group out plenty of times."

"I'm only lookin' for a little girl," Aibileen said. "I haven't done anythin' else but that."

"You're giving Carol hope that Sophia's still out there," Rick said. "You're even opening Daryl up a little. Aibileen, you're giving people the hope they need."

"I don't understand..."

"You're giving everyone a more positive outlook," Rick said. "They seem happier when you're around. I wouldn't send you back out there, Aibileen. Living out there with no protection would be a terrible thing to do."

"I lived out there on my own for two months before I found y'all," Aibileen countered.

"But you said that you're getting used to this," Rick exclaimed. "Having a real place to stay, real people to talk to. If you go out there on your own, you'll either be a walker or dead."

Aibileen studied Rick. "Ya want me to stay?" she asked quietly.

Rick thought it over for a moment before nodding. "I'd like you to stay," he confirmed.

"I-I'd only be a burden," she stuttered. "There's not much I can do."

"Lori told me you're a pretty good cook."

"I only know how to make Cajun food," Aibileen admitted. "Carol had to help me through a lot of it."

"Still. You're helping this group out, even if you don't realize it," Rick said. "Stay."

"Can ya give me the night to think it over?" Aibileen asked softly. "Or at least until Sophia's found."

"Until Sophia's found," Rick agreed. "I hope you'll stay with us, Aibileen."

* * *

After her talk with Rick, Aibileen hung around camp, keeping mostly to herself. Dale had started up cooking some meat, causing Lori to rush off at the smell of it.

Aibileen saw the look of concern on Dale's face and watched as he went over to go talk to her.

Glenn walked past Aibileen, which caused the woman to get up and walk beside him.

"I take it her test came back positive," Aibileen said quietly. Glenn looked at her wide eyed. "You came to me for advice earlier, remember? She's gettin' nauseated from the smell of the meat. I remember certain smells gettin' me sick when I was pregnant. I remember vomitin' whenever I smelled cooked vegetables."

"You can't tell anyone," Glenn whispered. "She hasn't even told Rick! Please, Aibileen!"

Aibileen held her hands up in surrender. "This ain't my business," she admitted. "Whatever Lori decides to do with her _condition_ is her business. I won't tell a single soul."

Glenn nodded.

"Just keep an eye out for her," Aibileen said softly. "I can tell she's really strugglin' with this."

"I gotta go," he said quietly. "Lori needs me to get some stuff for her."

Aibileen nodded. "Be careful."

* * *

In the early evening, Aibileen found herself staying in Dale's RV. She needed some time to think. Not being able to go out and search for Sophia was hard; if Daryl hadn't been injured, she would've been able to go and search with him.

Andrea and Shane had since returned from their practice, but the air between the two of them seemed different. The way Andrea looked at Shane made Aibileen wonder if something happened between them.

She simply shrugged the notion off. Guys like Shane would never change, apocalypse or not.

Glenn and Maggie, who accompanied Glenn in his trip to town, hadn't returned yet and Aibileen was getting a little worried. Aibileen had to wonder how many things Lori wanted them to get and if they encountered any walkers on their way to town. They'd taken two of Hershel's horses, so it shouldn't have taken that long to get a few things.

Aibileen shook her head. She couldn't get too worried. Glenn could handle himself.

But after about an hour, and the sun beginning to set, she heard someone talking loudly, borderline yelling. Opening the RV door, she saw Maggie storming out of Lori's tent, Glenn trailing behind her. A frown settled on Aibileen's face.

_What did Lori want them to get?_

* * *

The next morning, Aibileen woke up still feeling tired. She shuffled out of Dale's RV and was almost hit with the intensity of how pissed off everyone looked. Aibileen felt like they didn't have to worry about the walkers getting to them, they looked like they were about to kill each other in a heartbeat. Aibileen tried to close the RV door as silently as she could, hanging back.

No one uttered a single word.

Carol walked over and kindly handed Aibileen a plate of food, which she quietly gave a 'thank you'. Aibileen picked over her food, unsure of what to do. Everyone looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out.

Aibileen saw Glenn stand near the front of where everyone gathered, shifting on the balls of his feet.

"Uhm, guys." He looked around the group. Aibileen noticed how pale he'd gotten, looking like he was about to pass out he looked so petrified. "So...the barn's full of walkers."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Glenn.

* * *

Food long forgotten, the group followed Glenn to the barn. The sounds of groans and shuffling was briefly heard through the walls of the barn. Shane stepped forward to look through some of the small cracks between the wood then jerked back a little. Turning, he stormed away from the barn.

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this," he snarled at Rick.

"You know I'm not," Rick snapped. "But we're guests here. This is not our land."

"This is our lives, man!" Shane exclaimed.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea said.

"You're right," Shane said, "not anymore. We gotta go in there. We gotta make things right, or we just gotta go. We've been talkin' about Fort Bennett for a long time..."

"We cannot just go," Rick interrupted.

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane snapped.

"Because my daughter's still out there," Carol said.

"I think it's time for us to consider the other possibilities," Shane said.

"We're not leavin' Sophia behind," Aibileen interrupted.

"We're close to findin' this girl. I just found her damn doll a couple days ago," Daryl said defensively.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found _her doll_," Shane exclaimed.

"Ya don't know what the _Hell_ you're talkin' about!" Daryl snapped.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said!" Rick tried to get Shane to stop his ranting. Aibileen took a step near Daryl, ready to intervene in case things got out of hand. "Let me tell you something, man," Shane exclaimed. "If she were alive out there and saw you coming, all methed out with your buck knife and your geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction!"

Daryl and Shane immediately tried going at each other. Aibileen stepped in front of Daryl, trying to push him back, while Rick tried dealing the Shane. The two men were yelling and pointing at each other, trying to get close enough to land a punch.

Even Glenn and a couple of the others intervened, pushing Shane and Daryl back. Once the two were separated, Aibileen kept a hand on Daryl's chest, hoping he wouldn't try and lunge at Shane again.

"Back off!" Rick shouted. "Just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out."

"What have you got to figure out!" Shane shouted. Lori stepped in and put a hand on Shane's chest, preventing him from trying to advance on Rick.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it," Rick hissed. "This is _his land_!"

"Hershel sees those things in there as people," Dale said.

Aibileen put her hand down. "People?" she exclaimed.

"Sick people." Dale looked around. "His wife, his stepson..."

"You knew?" Rick said breathlessly.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night," Shane snarled.

"I thought we could survive one more night," Dale said defensively. "We did. I was waiting until this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"This man is crazy, Rick," Shane shouted. "If Hershel thinks these things are alive..."

Rick tried to calm him down, but that only seemed to fuel his anger. The sound of the walkers pushing on the barn door rang over Shane's shouts and Rick trying to ease the situation.

The one moment of peace they had since arriving on Hershel's land had gone straight to Hell.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leave a review, just tell me what you guys think so far. I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Thank you to everyone who's read this story so far.**

**Susan Strong**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

The group ended up going off in different directions. Shane stayed near the barn, inspecting it. Aibileen noticed how Daryl still looked genuinely pissed off at what Shane had told him. That made her worry, he was still injured and if he got himself worked up like that, it could worsen his condition. Aibileen didn't care if the incident was only a few days ago, Hershel hadn't removed his stitches yet and there was a chance they could split if he got himself too agitated.

"Daryl," she called. He continued walking off, turning toward the stables. "Daryl!"

"What?" he snapped.

"Ya need to calm down," she exclaimed. Daryl stopped and turned to look at her. "You're still recoverin' and I don't want to see ya get hurt even more."

He snorted.

"Ya don't believe me?" she said. "Daryl, I've been worried out of my _mind_ when ya came back to camp all..." She waved her hands, as if she could better describe it that way. "..._hurt_. Whether ya can get it through your stubborn head or not, I care about ya. I _really_ care about ya. Is that too hard to see?"

Daryl scowled at her.

"Fine." Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "Don't believe me. Ya can think I'm lyin' all ya want, but I'll _always_ want what's best for ya. You're important to this group. You're important to _me_."

Turning on her heels, Aibileen left Daryl where he stood. If he could be that frustrating... Aibileen shook her head.

_It's not like I'm staying or anything,_ she thought bitterly. She slowed down for a moment. Turning to look at where Daryl was, she noticed he was gone. Aibileen frowned. She didn't want to stay, but she didn't want to go.

Rick was willing to give her a place amongst his group, and she was beyond grateful for his hospitality. But she didn't want a repeat of what happened to her last group. Brushing some of her hair out of her face, Aibileen continued walking.

Aibileen's chest ached with a feeling she couldn't quite understand.

* * *

The day drawled on with a tension that could be cut with a knife. No one really spoke to one another. No one really wanted to spend time with each other. Glenn was keeping watch on Dale's RV, Shane was still inspecting Hershel's barn, and everyone else was mostly keeping to themselves. Daryl had come storming back to camp, holding his side with a scowl on his face. Aibileen felt that familiar pang of worry at the sight of him in pain, but made no effort to approach him on it. He made no attempt to acknowledge her, either.

Aibileen noticed Carol slowly walking back to camp a couple minutes later, looking on the brink of tears. Standing up from where Aibileen sat, she walked up to Carol.

"Is somethin' wrong?" she asked softly.

Carol wiped her eyes. "Daryl and I just got into a little fight," she said.

"A little fight," Aibileen said. "What did Daryl say to ya?"

Carol looked away.

"Carol, a little fight wouldn't have left ya in such a condition," Aibileen said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Aibileen listened carefully as Carol explained what happened. A burst of anger erupted in Aibileen's chest. Giving Carol a reassuring hug, Aibileen promised to handle the situation.

Finding Daryl's tent, Aibileen walked in. Daryl jumped a little at someone intruding in on him, but settled for his signature scowl when he saw her. Aibileen knelt next to his sleeping bag, returning the look.

"Ya made Carol cry," she said in a hard tone.

"She don't think Sophia's still out there," he snapped.

"So ya call her a stupid bitch?" Aibileen glared at him. He seemed taken aback for a moment but didn't say anything. "Daryl, you've been lookin' for that little girl more than anyone here. Carol's put her trust and faith into ya findin' her daughter, then you call her a bitch because of somethin' she says."

"I...know," he muttered stubbornly.

"No, I don't think ya know," Aibileen said harshly. "If ya really knew, then ya wouldn't have said what ya did. You're hurt, Daryl. Ya got impaled by your own arrow and almost shot in the head by Andrea. What part is unclear to ya? Hm?"

Daryl looked at her for a moment.

"Do ya even realize how important ya are to this group?" Aibileen asked. She felt hot tears filling her eyes. Daryl opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it when he saw the glare she was giving him. "Don't ya dare say it. I know I'm not apart of this group, but Rick offered me a place here and I'm still decidin' on whether I'd like to stay or not. I know ya don't like me worryin' about ya. But I can't help it. I _want_ to worry, I _want_ to see ya come back from your searches _alive_. Not..."

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Aibileen took a shaky breath and wiped her eyes.

"Believe me when I say I worry _every single day_ about ya," Aibileen whispered, still wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ya mean so much to me."

"Why?" Daryl asked quietly.

Aibileen looked at him, giving him a small but sad smile. "Ya have no idea on how to read women do ya?" she asked softly.

Daryl's brows knitted in confusion.

"I've found myself steadily becomin' attracted to ya, Daryl." Aibileen felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "I know ya don't like me. I see it on your face." Aibileen gave a halfhearted shrug. "I told Rick that once Sophia's found, I'd have made my decision on whether I'd be stayin' with his group," Aibileen said. "So far, it seems pretty clear that I shouldn't be stayin' for too much longer."

Aibileen was about to leave Daryl's tent before she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"I...I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't apologize to me. Carol's the one who needs it," Aibileen said. Gently prying her wrist out of Daryl's grasp, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She felt his cheeks heat up before pulling away. "That was for apologizin'," she said. She lightly slapped his arm. "_That_ was for makin' Carol cry."

* * *

After Aibileen had left Daryl's tent, she went and plopped herself down by Dale's RV. She hadn't seen much of Dale since that morning, and briefly wondered where he'd gone to.

She just settled for hanging back, just being alone with her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, Aibileen saw Daryl coming out of his tent. She could've sworn she saw him glance at her before walking over to Carol.

Aibileen couldn't help but smile as she saw them walking off together. She didn't know where they were headed, but she hoped Daryl was going to apologize for what he'd said.

Leaning her head back, Aibileen closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

In the late afternoon, early evening, the group kind of just decided to hang out on the porch of Hershel's home. Rick had gone off with Hershel and Jimmy; Carol and Daryl hadn't returned from whatever it was they were doing.

Aibileen had started up a small conversation with Beth and Carl, but the conversation slowly died when Andrea and T-Dog approached them.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked.

"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago," Andrea replied.

"There ya are." They turned and saw Daryl and Carol walk up to the porch. "What the Hell?" Daryl grumbled.

"Rick told us he was going out?" Carol asked.

"Damn it, isn't anyone takin' this seriously?" Daryl exclaimed. "We got us a damn trail."

No one said anything.

Shane walked up to the porch, holding a shotgun in one hand and the duffle bag of guns slung over his shoulder. Aibileen stood from where she sat and walked over to the steps of the porch.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked.

"You with me, man?" Shane asked. Daryl accepted the shotgun Shane handed to him. "Time to grow up. You already got yours?" Shane looked at T-Dog and Andrea.

"Shane what're ya doin'?" Aibileen asked carefully.

"Where's Dale?" Andrea asked.

"He's on his way," Shane said, almost snarling.

"Thought we couldn't carry," T-Dog said hesitantly.

Shane shoved a handgun at T-Dog. "Well we can and we have to," he snapped. "Look, it's one thing standing around and picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. Now we know it ain't." Shane walked up to Aibileen and shoved a gun into her hands. "How 'bout you, man?" he asked Glenn. "You going to protect yours?"

Glenn hesitated when Shane handed him a shotgun.

"Can you shoot?" he asked Maggie, after Glenn took the shotgun.

"Can you stop," Maggie demanded. "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay, Shane," Carl said.

Lori stormed out from the house, looking confused and concerned at the sight in front of her.

"We ain't going anywhere, OK?" Shane looked back at Carl. "Now look, Hershel... He's just gotta understand, OK? Well he's gonna have to." Taking out a handgun big enough for Carl, Shane knelt in front of the young boy and handed it to him. "We need to find Sophia, am I right?" he asked Carl. "I'm gonna let you take this..."

Lori shoved her son behind her, talking harshly to the man in front of her. Aibileen put a hand on the young boy's head, protected by the sheriff's hat Rick had worn the first time she encountered his group.

"Oh shit," T-Dog exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see what he was looking at.

Rick, Jimmy, and Hershel were escorting two walkers onto the property.

* * *

The group ran over to where the three men were. Rick had glanced over and looked petrified when he saw them coming toward him.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Shane shouted.

Rick tried to calm him down. The walkers were reaching for them, struggling against their restraint.

"Are you kidding me!" Shane cried. "You see? You see what they're holding onto!"

"I see _who_ I'm holding onto," Hershel said, trying to correct Shane.

"No man, you don't." Shane circled them, eyeing the walkers with a look of anger and disgust.

"Just let us do this, Shane," Rick cried, "then we'll talk!"

"What'd you want to talk about, Rick!" Shane exclaimed. "These things ain't sick! They're not people! They're dead! Ain't gonna feel nothing for them. Cause all they do, they kill! These things right here! They're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! They killed your son. They're gonna kill all of us..."

"Shane, shut up!" Rick shouted.

"Hey Hershel, man, let me ask you something." Shane stood in front of them for a moment. "A living, breathing person—would they walk away from this?"

Shane pulled out a handgun and aimed it at one of the walkers, shooting the walker three times in the chest. Everyone flinched, but the walker kept trying to get to Shane.

"That's three rounds in the chest," Shane exclaimed. "Someone who's alive, could they just take that? Why is it still coming?"

Shane shot the walker two more times.

"That's its heart! Its lungs!" he cried. "Why is it still coming!"

He continued shooting at it.

"Shane, enough!" Rick cried.

"You're right, man," Shane said, walking up to Hershel's walker. "That is enough."

He shot the walker in the head.

Aibileen and the others watched in silent horror at what Shane had did. He was trying to prove something, trying to make some sort of statement. They all saw the look of disbelief and horror on Hershel's face as his walker fell to the ground.

"Enough!" Shane cried. "Risking our lives for a little girl who's _gone_! Enough—living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before. Now if y'all wanna live, if you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fight—right here, right now!"

He ran toward the doors of the barn.

Rick tried to get Hershel to take his walker from him. Shane was ripping apart all the locks and chains that kept the walkers inside the barn. The others tried getting Shane to stop, yelling at him to stop. The sound of the walkers from inside the barn came closer, and the moment the first walker came out of the barn, they knew it was already too late.

Aibileen and anyone else who was given a weapon, aimed it at the walkers as they stumbled out of the barn toward them. Aibileen reluctantly joined Shane and a couple others, shooting the walkers down before they got too far, becoming a big, bloodied heap on the ground. When the last walker was shot down, everyone hesitantly lowered their weapons, looking at the decomposed bodies of a little over a dozen walkers in front of the barn.

Aibileen glanced back at Hershel, who had sunk to his knees and looked at all the bodies with tear-filled eyes. Aibileen couldn't help but feel guilty. Hershel thought the walkers were still living people—sick people who would get better one day. She looked down, pursing her lips.

Aibileen's head snapped back to the barn when she heard the groans of another walker coming out of the barn. Anyone with a gun got theirs ready as the noise came closer, the walker's shuffling came to the barn's entrance. Aibileen stiffened when a walker, obviously a child before being bitten, stumbled out of the barn. She noticed how everyone else stiffened.

_Is that...?_ Aibileen thought.

When the walker looked at the group, she heard a gasp from behind her. Realization hit Aibileen like a ton of bricks. She had only seen Carol's daughter once or twice before she went missing. Aibileen felt her heart break into a million pieces.

No one shot at Sophia. They all stood there, watching in a heavy silence as she stumbled over the bodies of the other walkers, groaning and snarling.

"Sophia!" Carol cried, running toward the walker.

If Aibileen's heart hadn't broken at the realization that Carol's daughter had become a walker, her heart would've broken at the sound of the poor woman's voice.

Daryl had caught Carol before she could get too close.

Carol cried at the sight before her. Aibileen thought she saw a lot of people trying to hide their tears. Rick walked up to where the others stood, pulling one of his guns out of its holster, aiming it at Sophia's head.

Aibileen looked away.

The gun fired and the noises stopped.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Your reviews can help make this story better!**

**Oh, and what do you guys think of Aibileen's an Daryl's relationship so far? It kinda feels like I rushed it...I don't know.**

**Review please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

The only sounds that could be heard were Carol's cries and Beth trying to control hers. Aibileen looked at all the bodies on the ground, but she kept looking down at the body of Sophia. She glanced back at Hershel—did he know Sophia was there? An indescribable anger mingled with the sorrow she felt. Sophia had been in Hershel's barn the entire time. The whole time Rick was trying to get people to look for Sophia, it was all a complete waste of time.

Beth practically ran to the bodies. Rick tried to calm her down but she brushed right past him.

Kneeling down, Beth looked at the body of a woman. The moment she turned the body over, it reached for her, making Beth scream. Rick and a few others tried their best to pry the walker from Beth, but the more they tried, the harder the grip the walker had on Beth. When they finally got her away from the walker, T-Dog started stomping its head in.

When that didn't work, Andrea used a pick-axe, stabbing it through the walker's head.

Aibileen took Beth from the guys and pushed the young girl behind her. By that time, Hershel had gotten up and held onto his crying daughter. Aibileen watched as Hershel and his family went back to their home, Shane following behind them.

"We've been out, we've been combing these woods looking for her and she's been in there all along?" Shane questioned.

At that point, Aibileen wasn't interested in hearing Shane accuse them or Rick trying to calm his friend down. A part of her was angry at Hershel and his family for having Sophia locked in that barn without telling them; but another part of her had to wonder if they even knew that was Sophia.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Aibileen turned and went toward the RV. She needed a moment to calm herself down and think.

* * *

Aibileen had been sitting at the small table, lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she'd been thinking—at that point, she didn't care. But she'd been lost in her thoughts for so long that she hadn't realized she'd been crying. She wasn't making a single sound, but the tears were falling down her face and she was unaware of that.

When the door to the RV opened, Aibileen jumped a little when she saw Carol walk in. The poor woman's face was tear-stained and a little red. Aibileen looked down, almost ashamed to be in Carol's presence. She had promised that Sophia would be found—_alive_.

_We found her alright,_ she thought solemnly. _She was anything but alive._

Carol sat across from her, looking out the window. Aibileen rubbed her face with her hands, only to be surprised when she felt the hot tears on her face. She quickly wiped her face, embarrassed to have been crying.

"I'm not angry with you," Carol said after a minute. Aibileen looked at her confusedly. "You promised to find Sophia. You looked for her just as hard as Daryl did. I'm grateful you spent so much time looking for her."

Aibileen just sat there, looking a Carol. She wasn't sure what to say. Aibileen thought replying at all would be inappropriate in Carol's condition.

More hot tears filled Aibileen's eyes. She felt so guilty and angry and sad. Aibileen wanted to find Sophia alive, bring her back to Carol in one piece—alive and healthy. Instead, they found her as a walker in Hershel's barn. Aibileen felt her chest constrict.

"Is this what it felt like when you lost your son?" Carol asked, her voice so soft Aibileen wouldn't have been able to hear it.

She nodded wordlessly.

The door to the RV opened again, interrupting whatever question Carol was going to ask next. Aibileen saw Daryl walk in, looking between the two women solemnly. He leaned against the counter in the RV, not saying anything for a minute. Aibileen wrapped her arms around herself, almost like she was trying to comfort herself.

"I'm sorry," Daryl said, his usually gruff voice sounding unusually soft. Carol looked at Daryl for a moment before looking back out the window without a word.

They lapsed into another silence.

* * *

Aibileen wasn't sure how long Daryl stayed in the RV with them, looking conflicted on what to say or do. The silence that hung between them was borderline deafening. Aibileen wasn't sure how much more of it she could take.

A knock on the RV door broke the deafening silence as Lori climbed in, looking between the three of them with a sorrowful expression.

"They're ready," she said softly.

Carol looked back at Lori and shook her head.

"Come on," Lori encouraged, keeping her voice gentle.

"Why?"

"Cause that's your little girl," Daryl said.

"That's not my little girl," Carol stated quietly. "That's some other..._thing_. My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought—She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try and find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago."

Aibileen lowered her head, tears rolling down her face.

The deafening silence enveloped them again.

* * *

Aibileen had left the RV only a couple minutes after Daryl and Lori left. She put a comforting hand on Carol's shoulder but didn't say a single word. Though she didn't know Sophia as well as Rick's group, she still wanted to pay her respects to the little girl.

When she found the others, standing near three graves under a big tree, Aibileen stopped. She looked at the three graves solemnly. She knew one of those graves was Sophia's. She wrapped her arms around herself again.

When Hershel arrived, all dressed up for the occasion, he said a few words before the group lapsed into a silence. Everyone but Carol showed up.

And after about ten minutes of silence, the group slowly went in their own directions.

* * *

Aibileen went back to the RV, sitting at the small table. She was mildly surprised when she didn't see Carol. She hadn't been at the memorial for Sophia and the others, and seeing that she wasn't in the RV made her worry a little.

Rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, Aibileen let out a sigh.

_What do I do now?_ she thought miserably. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Glenn yelling something outside. Opening the RV door, she saw a panicked look on Glenn's face.

"What's wrong?" she called.

"Beth passed out."

* * *

Aibileen and a couple others followed Glenn back to the house. When they got to the room Beth was in, they saw Maggie sitting over her, saying something too soft for any of them to hear.

"What's wrong with her?" Maggie asked when Aibileen and Lori stumbled in.

"She might be in shock. Where's Hershel?" Aibileen said.

"We can't find him anywhere," Glenn said irritably.

Lori hurried out of the room. Aibileen looked down at Beth one more time. She was laying in the bed, looking up at the ceiling with an almost expressionless stare.

Aibileen went and sat down beside Beth, gently pressing the back of her hand against her forehead.

"She feels a little warm," Aibileen said, looking at Maggie.

Maggie pressed her hand against her sister's forehead, cursing softly under her breath.

After a couple minutes, Lori rushed back in, saying she had told Rick and Shane. Maggie left the bedroom, Glenn and Aibileen at tow. They found the men in Hershel's bedroom, digging through some boxes of clothes and other belongings.

"Your stepmother's things?" Rick asked.

"He was so sure she'd recover," Maggie said. "They'd just pick up where they left off."

"Looks like he found an old friend," Shane said, holding a flask. He tossed it to Rick, who glanced at it briefly before looking at Maggie.

"That belonged to my grandfather. Gave it to dad when he died," Maggie said, taking it from Rick.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker," Aibileen said.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born." Maggie looked frustrated. "He didn't even allow liquor in the house."

"What's the bar in town?" Rick asked.

"Hatlin's," Maggie said. "He practically lived there in his drinking days."

"Then that's where I'll find him," Rick said.

"I've seen that place. I'll take you," Glenn said.

"I'll get the truck." Rick was about to leave when Maggie stopped Glenn from following. "Hey Maggie? I'll bring him back."

* * *

The whole situation with Glenn and Rick going to find Hershel in the town's barn had escalated some, and that aggravated Aibileen to no end. She left the small, arguing group before things could get even worse. She headed back to camp, thinking over what had happened.

Carol was still nowhere in the RV or anywhere at camp and that made Aibileen worry a little more. Since finding out that Sophia had become a walker, Aibileen worried about having Carol wander around Hershel's property without anyone to accompany her.

_She is capable of going places without assistance,_ she thought. _She's grieving._

Sitting down near the small area where Carol usually cooked for everyone, Aibileen looked around.

Andrea and Lori were helping Maggie with Beth; Dale was keeping watch; T-Dog was off somewhere; Daryl was off doing who knows what; Shane was off doing something; Carol was still wandering around the property somewhere; and Glenn and Rick still hadn't returned with Hershel.

Aibileen started unconsciously chewing on her nails. Since finding out Sophia had been a walker the whole time, Aibileen hadn't had a real moment to actually think. People were going through some sort of emotional turmoil and Aibileen was feeling overwhelmed with it all. She hadn't had a moment—a _real_ moment—to just think. She had a little time in Dale's RV before Carol and Daryl came by, but she wouldn't call that a moment to think. Aibileen wanted to think about her possible place in Rick's group—she wanted something to distract her from the day's events.

Sophia had been found, granted she was a walker, but she was found. Aibileen and Rick both agreed that she'd have a decision once the little girl was found.

_But asking Rick to discuss your place in the group is really inappropriate at the moment. Carol's daughter just...died. People are upset. Just give it a little more time. OK?_

Aibileen frowned.

She lowered her head into her hands and gave an aggravated sigh.

* * *

_"Mama! What's wrong with Jackie?" Jamie cried._

_Jackie and the others had decided to take Aibileen's word on going to Atlanta for that safe zone. No one had moved a single inch in the traffic jam in New Orleans, and Aibileen didn't want to spend another minute there._

_The small group had traveled a couple miles from their spot in the jam, taking as many essentials as they could carry for their long travel to Georgia._

_But, to their surprise and misfortune, they had encountered one of those flesh-eating, mindless creatures. Aibileen noticed it looked like a man, but there was a gaping, bloodied wound on its shoulder._

_Before they even had time to react, it started biting at Jackie's arm before Caleb yanked it off of her and bashed its head in with his foot. She was bleeding profusely, screaming and crying. They took her—practically dragging her—to a nearby supermarket. It had been torn apart by terrified customers, almost everything that was important had been taken._

_"Caleb, go find somethin' to cover that wound," Aibileen exclaimed._

_As Caleb ran off to find something for Jackie's bite, Aibileen kept the boys close to her. Jackie was sitting on the cold floor, looking pale._

_Aibileen placed the back of her hand on Jackie's forehead._

_"God, you're burnin' up," Aibileen muttered._

_Jackie kept her hand over the wound, trembling. Aibileen brushed some of Jackie's hair out of her face, trying her best to comfort her while Caleb searched for medical supplies._

_"You'll be just fine, Jackie, OK?" Aibileen said softly. "Caleb'll be right back."_

_Jackie shook her head. "God, I feel awful," she whispered. She looked down at her arm—covered in blood, a good portion of the skin having been ripped off. "Am I gonna turn into one of them?" she asked shakily._

_"No, you'll be just fine," Aibileen said. She looked behind her. The boys were terrified. She looked back at Jackie, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. "Jackie? Open your eyes." Aibileen lightly slapped her cousin's cheek. "C'mon, can't have ya fallin' asleep on me..."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen jerked awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was dark out and the air was chilly, causing Aibileen to shiver, wrapping her arms around herself. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep.

It was Andrea.

"C'mon, it's dinnertime," she said softly.

Aibileen nodded wordlessly. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Remembering the day Jackie was bitten was a day she didn't like one bit. After taking a minute to calm herself down, Aibileen followed Andrea into the house.

* * *

"They should've been back by now," Andrea said, looking at the table. Glenn, Rick, Daryl, Carol, and Lori were the only ones that weren't with them. Aibileen sat down beside Carl, feeling a little worried at how small the group was.

"They just got holed up somewhere," Shane said. "We'll head out, first thing in the morning."

Aibileen let out a sigh of relief when she saw Carol helping Patricia lay out the food for everyone. She brushed some of her hair out of her face, trying to keep herself calm. The dream—_nightmare_ would be a better word—she had outside still lingered in the back of her mind.

"Carl, I want'chu to keep your head up, OK?" Shane said. "Your old man, he's a tough son of a..."

"No cussing in the house," Patricia said.

"Sorry."

"Lori?" Carol called.

"She's not in there," Maggie said.

"Where is she?" Dale asked.

The table fell quiet for a moment. No one really had an idea on where Lori had gone.

"Carl, when was the last time you saw your mom?" Shane asked.

"This afternoon."

"She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl," Andrea said.

"She went after him?" Aibileen asked.

"She didn't say that," Andrea defended.

"Gotta be around here somewhere," Shane said, standing up. Carl followed behind him.

Everyone else did the same.

* * *

Grabbing some flashlights and guns, the group spread out to find Lori.

"Do ya think ya have an idea on where she is?" Aibileen asked Carol.

"I was thinking...maybe we could ask Daryl..." The two women looked at each other for a moment before going to find Daryl. Aibileen prayed that Daryl would be able to tell them, help them at least, about what happened to Lori.

When they found Daryl, sitting further away from Hershel's home with a fire going, Aibileen gave a sigh of relief.

"We can't find Lori," Carol said.

Daryl looked at them for a moment before focusing on his fire.

"And the others aren't back yet, either," Aibileen said. The hunter looked at Aibileen for a moment, not saying anything.

"Dumb bitch must've gone off lookin' for 'em," he muttered.

"Lori ain't a dumb bitch, Daryl," Aibileen said harshly. "She may not make the best choices..."

"She asked me to go," Daryl interrupted. "Told her I was done bein' an errand boy."

Aibileen and Carol shared a look.

"And you didn't say anythin'?" Aibileen exclaimed.

His silence was the answer they needed.

Carol turned, as if she were about to leave, but looked back at Daryl.

"Don't do this," she said. "Please. I've already lost my girl."

Standing up, Daryl shot her a glare.

"That wasn't my problem, neither," he hissed.

* * *

Aibileen handed Carol her gun and flashlight and told her to go back to the others, she'd talk to Daryl. Carol seemed hesitant, but Aibileen convinced her she'd be fine and she could handle her own against Daryl.

After watching Carol leave, convincing herself that she'd make it back to the others safely, Aibileen found Daryl and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you're upset about Sophia, but ya can't be treatin' the others like this," she said.

"I searched for that little girl _every day_," he exclaimed, "and she was a walker! She was in that damn barn the entire time."

Aibileen looked down for a moment. "Yes, she was a walker. She had been in Hershel's barn. But we didn't know that. We were convinced Sophia was still out there, waitin' for one of us to find her and bring her home. You took the most damage tryna find her. You can be angry, Daryl. You can be pissed out of your mind. But keep in mind that everyone else here has emotions, and havin' ya call them all these names..." She sighed. "They don't need this. Not now."

Daryl looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Carol's daughter just died. Lori's missin'. Rick, Glenn, 'n Hershel are still not back. People are scared and tired and feelin' downright awful," Aibileen added softly. "I'm not sayin' you can't be upset, cause you can. Just keep in mind what everyone else is feelin'."

Aibileen gave Daryl a sad smile, her arms wrapped around herself.

She headed back to where the others were.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

By the time Aibileen had made it back to the group, she saw Carl running off and Shane confronting Dale.

"Did she take a gun?" Shane asked, when Aibileen was in earshot.

"I don't know," Dale answered. "I wouldn't let her go out there alone."

Shane stormed off into one of the nearby vehicles and sped off, leaving everyone feeling confused and slightly worried.

* * *

The others went to search the property, going in groups. It was difficult to do any accurate searching in the dark, even with flashlights, but after a while, they decided it'd be best to go back inside. They couldn't risk running into any walkers.

"Carol?" Aibileen called. She noticed her going in the other direction. "Where're ya goin'?"

"I'm going to talk to Daryl." She looked back at Aibileen. "Go back inside, I'll be back soon."

Aibileen hesitated. She wanted to go with Carol, to make sure she would be OK going back to Daryl's tent on her own, but nodded reluctantly.

* * *

The sound of a car coming up the driveway got everyone on their feet. When they got outside, seeing the headlights of the car, they let out a sigh of relief when Lori climbed out of the passenger side, but everyone's blood ran cold when they saw the cuts on her face.

"What happened?" Aibileen asked worriedly.

"I was in an accident," Lori tried to explain. Shane walked over, trying to tell her something but she pushed him away. "Where's Rick?"

Lori looked around, hoping to see Rick. When she couldn't find him, a frown settled on her face.

"They're not back?" she asked. "Where are they?"

"I had to get you back here," Shane said.

"You asshole." Lori stormed over to Shane, who restrained her from attempting to cause any physical damage. Shane tried to assure her he'd go out and find Rick, but that didn't seem to ease Lori's anger.

"Look, first things first—I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's alright," he said softly.

A heavy silence filled the air. Not everyone in the group knew about Lori's pregnancy. They looked at her with fear and disbelief.

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lori tried for an explanation, but no words came out.

"Let's make sure you're all right," Dale said, ending the deafening silence.

Andrea and Dale led Lori into the house, not before Lori sent a death glare at Shane.

* * *

Once the others were in the house, Aibileen went to the room where Beth was. Her condition hadn't changed at all, and that made Aibileen worry.

"Is she doin' any better?" she asked Maggie.

"We got her fever down only a little," she said solemnly. "I just hope they get back soon. She isn't getting any better."

Aibileen nodded wordlessly. Rick and Glenn had been gone for most of the day. Retrieving Hershel from the bar shouldn't have taken so long, unless they ran into some trouble.

The tension that had started building in the group since finding Sophia in that barn had become overwhelming. Everything that was once somewhat peaceful since arriving on Hershel's property was falling apart. Aibileen wondered how such terrible things could happen to the nicest of people. Rick's group was crumbling, the way Aibileen saw it. She noticed how hardened Rick seemed to have gotten when he was around Lori; how angry and hurt Daryl became after finding Sophia in the barn; how Carl, just a little boy, seemed to have grown up too soon. It broke Aibileen's heart to see people like that hurting and struggling to survive.

"Aibileen, are you OK?"

Maggie's voice brought Aibileen out of her thoughts.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she nodded, forcing a smile on her face. "I'm fine," she said softly. "I was just thinkin'."

"You looked really sad." Maggie studied Aibileen closely.

"I'm fine," Aibileen said. "Don't worry about me."

Aibileen stood up from where she was sitting, stretching before she looked at Beth. The poor girl was still staring at the ceiling, her hair damp with sweat from the temperature she had. Brushing her hair from her face, Aibileen gave a sigh.

"I hope Beth gets better," Aibileen said.

"Thank you," Maggie said softly.

Nodding, Aibileen left the room and headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Aibileen woke with a stiff back and aching joints—nothing new. When she stepped out of Dale's RV, the sun was just coming up, the cold air warming up a little.

Aibileen's first thoughts were to check on Beth.

Almost mechanically, Aibileen made it to Beth's room, Andrea already there. Patricia was doing the best she could to check her condition.

"Is she OK?" Aibileen asked.

"She's dehydrated," Patricia said. Beth looked paler, still looking up at the ceiling. "I'll set up an IV."

Maggie, who was sitting at the foot of the bed, nodded.

"Best thing I can do without Hershel," Patricia added.

When she left, Maggie scooted closer to her sister and grabbed her hand. Andrea slowly walked closer to the bed, cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked Maggie.

"No, I just wish my dad were here." Maggie tried for a smile as she looked at Andrea. Aibileen saw the tears she was fighting back.

"She'll be OK," Aibileen said softly.

"You just need to be strong for her," Andrea added.

"I was just reminding her about—never mind." Maggie shook her head. There was a longing look in her eyes as she looked at Beth. Aibileen and Andrea became interested in whatever it was Maggie was going to say.

"I'd love to hear," Andrea encouraged.

"My dad would die if he heard this." Maggie's smile seemed to broaden at whatever it was she was going to say. "My first summer back from college, I drove home, dumped my stuff off and went straight out to the stable for a ride. My family comes back from church, Beth grabs my things and starts unpacking my stuff upstairs."

"That's sweet," Andrea said.

"Yeah. Until this one here starts trifling through my backpack," Maggie said. "She finds this old plastic container with these pink and green candies inside. She didn't even know I was on the pill. She's so freaked out by the idea of me and boys and sex, she runs outside, chucks 'em into the duck pond. And I ride out and I see her screaming. She's crying and Shawn runs outside, thinks one of us is drowning. Soon as he figures out what's going on, he starts laughing so loud. The horse rears up and gets mud all over the three of us. And my dad comes out, 'What the heck's going on out here?' And she turns around and bats her eyelids and says, 'We were just swimming, daddy.'"

Aibileen noticed how close to tears Maggie looked. She was enjoying telling that story, but it was emotional for her, as well.

"Her Sunday dress all covered in snot and mud," Maggie said. It sounded like Maggie wanted to say more, but she couldn't find the words or she just didn't want to continue.

"Rick and Glenn will get your dad back," Andrea said.

"Glenn's a good guy," Maggie said, her voice thick with tears.

"Yeah," Andrea said, a knowing smile on her face. "He is."

* * *

Once Andrea and Aibileen left, heading back to the camp in a comfortable silence, they noticed Shane and Daryl loading the duffle bag of guns into the back of their car.

"Y'all are gonna look for Glenn and Rick?" Aibileen asked.

"Yeah," Shane said.

"I'll come along," Aibileen said.

"Me too," Andrea said.

"We don't need your help," Daryl said, using a tone Aibileen wasn't familiar with.

"You, shut up," Aibileen told Daryl. He looked at her, stunned. "I noticed how Carol looked after she came back from talkin' with ya. You're a jackass. I'm comin' along. Andrea, too."

Aibileen went over to Dale's RV and found her machete. Andrea had followed, grabbing her handgun. Dale was quick to figure out what they were doing.

"Are you sure you want to risk it?" Dale asked. "You might not make it back."

"We'll be fine," Andrea said.

"With Shane and Daryl, I wouldn't be too sure," Dale said quietly. "He's lost people before."

"And he has my back." Andrea looked at Dale as if he'd grown a second head. "What are you insinuating?"

"Shane doesn't want Rick back," Dale said. "Or Hershel. With them gone, he's got everything he wants and no one can tell him otherwise."

"Shane has done more to keep this group alive than _anyone_," Andrea defended. "_Including_ Rick."

"You can't possibly believe that," Dale said.

"I do." Andrea shrugged nonchalantly, leaving Dale and Aibileen standing there, watching her go.

_She must like Shane if she thinks he's done more than Rick has,_ Aibileen thought.

Saying a goodbye to Dale, Aibileen followed Andrea to the car.

They all turned when they saw a car driving up the dirt driveway. When it came to a stop in front of Hershel's house, everyone ran over to the parked car and waited to see who'd come out. A huge feeling of relief swept across a lot of the group when Rick came out of the driver's side.

While everyone embraced Rick and the others, T-Dog pointed out someone none of them recognized.

"That's Randall," Glenn said.

The boy, Randall, was blindfolded in the back of the car, looking like he was in some pain.

* * *

"We couldn't just leave him behind," Rick said. The group had gathered in Hershel's living room, listening as Rick explained what had happened when they left to retrieve Hershel. "He would've bled out. If he lived that long."

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn said.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

"Repaired his calf muscle the best I can. But he'll probably have nerve damage, won't be on his feet for about a week," Hershel said, cutting off anything anyone was going to say.

"When he is, we'll give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, and send him on his way," Rick said.

"Ain't that the same as leavin' him for the walkers?" Aibileen asked. She briefly glanced over when she saw the porch door open and Daryl stand next to her, giving her a single nod. She tried not to look so surprised at seeing him.

"He'll have a fighting chance," Rick said.

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane asked. "He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded for the whole way," Rick justified. "He's not a threat."

"How many of them were there?" Shane countered. "You killed three of their men, you took one of them _hostage_, but they ain't just gonna come looking for him."

"They left him for dead. _No one_ is looking," Rick snapped.

"He's out cold right now," Hershel said. "Will be for hours."

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and cake," Shane exclaimed. "Look at this, folks! We're back in fantasy land!"

"We haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet," Hershel called.

Shane looked at Hershel as if he'd grown a second head.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all, this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone, Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor—keep your mouth shut."

Without another word, Shane stormed out of the house.

Rick walked up to Hershel.

"Look, we're not going to be doing anything about it today," he said. "Let's just cool off."

When everyone started to leave, Aibileen was quick to notice how fast Daryl made it out of the house. She looked at Carol, who had seen it as well. Carol gave her a small nod.

Aibileen followed Daryl, hoping to figure out what had gotten him so worked up again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leave a review, just so I know what you guys think of the chapters so far. I hope I've kept this story interesting. If there's anything you guys think I can change let me know.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

When Aibileen had caught up with Daryl, neither of them said anything for a moment.

"I was surprised to see ya join us," she said after a minute.

Daryl shrugged. "Might as well make myself useful somehow," he muttered.

Aibileen glanced at the hunter for a moment before giving a hum in response. She wondered if Daryl really wanted to help the group in its troubles, or if he joined out of some kind of guilt over how he'd been acting lately. Aibileen didn't know for sure, but she was happy he decided to help out somehow.

"It'd be nice if Carol got an apology." Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest. "She was pretty upset when she came back to camp last night."

Daryl seemed to stiffen slightly at that.

"Bein' angry is OK," Aibileen said. "But I was hopin' ya remembered what I said about how the others feel. Carol's still pretty down about Sophia dyin'. Whatever ya did to her last night just made her feel worse." Aibileen paused for a moment. "I'm startin' to wonder if ya even care."

"I _do_ care," Daryl said stubbornly. There was a harshness in his voice that Aibileen caught onto, but she remained unfazed by it. "I almost _died_ lookin' for that little girl..."

"This ain't just about Sophia," Aibileen interrupted. "This is about _everyone_. Ya barely talk to them; ya push them away. I know ya looked for Sophia, more than anyone else. The others started to respect ya on how frequently ya looked for her. I know you're upset about findin' her in Hershel's barn, I am too. But I'm not pushin' the others away every chance I get."

Daryl looked down, almost as if he were ashamed. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but instantly closed it. Aibileen wanted to know what he wanted to say, but she didn't want to push him. Daryl was, in a way, recovering, too.

"I'll leave ya alone," Aibileen said. "I don't mean to keep botherin' ya, I just needed to get that out, and I needed someone to talk to since the others are busy."

"So ya only talk to me when ya got no one else to talk to?" Daryl asked. His voice had its usual gruffiness, but Aibileen swore she heard a twinge of hurt beneath it.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way," she said, grimacing. "I like talkin' to ya—when ya let me. I mean, we haven't really gotten to know each other or...I dunno, talked much outside of lookin' for Sophia." Aibileen groaned. "It's just—Ya seem like an interestin' person, Daryl. I wanna get to know ya a little more, but with everythin' that's happenin'..."

"I get it," he muttered.

"I didn't mean to offend ya," Aibileen said. "I'm sorry." She tried for her best smile, which caused Daryl to look at her for a moment before nodding. "I'll leave ya alone now."

* * *

The next day, Rick and Shane drove out. Randall had regained consciousness from Hershel's surgery, and Rick had said they were going to see where it'd be a good place to drop him off once he had recovered some.

Aibileen had been spending her time with Maggie, keeping her company and making sure Beth was OK. Whatever kind of shock Beth had been in after killing the walkers in the barn seemed to have worn off, and she seemed to have awoken from it. Maggie had been thrilled at the sight of her sister finally blinking her eyes and moving around.

"Can you stay with her?" Maggie asked. "I'm gonna get her some food."

Aibileen nodded wordlessly.

Maggie pulled the blankets over Beth before leaving the room.

Aibileen sat on a chair at the far end of the room, watching Beth as closely as she could. They both stayed in a silence, and Aibileen figured that it would be best for her not to say anything to the young girl. Beth was still pale, looking as if she were lost in her own thoughts.

After about ten minutes, Lori came in with a tray of food.

Beth slowly sat up in the bed, looking at the food with mild appreciation.

"How 'bout this?" Lori said, trying to start a conversation. "You eat up all your food, we'll get you up and out of here and take a walk. Whaddya say? It'd do you good to be outside."

"You're pregnant," Beth said. "How could you do that?"

Lori looked down, clearly uncomfortable with her accusation. "I, uh, I didn't have a choice," Lori said, trying to sound calm.

"You think it'll make a difference?"

"Of course it will. You eat something."

Aibileen looked at Beth with a deep frown. Beth had dark circles around her eyes. She paid little to no attention to Aibileen. She looked at the food Lori had given her with a look on her face that made a shiver run up Aibileen's spine.

* * *

Going into the kitchen, Aibileen managed to find an apple and leaned against the counter. Maggie was cleaning up some of the leftovers from what had been prepared for Beth.

"Is she doing OK?" Maggie asked.

"Fine, I suppose." Aibileen shrugged, taking a bite out of the apple. "She gave Lori a bit of trouble for bein' pregnant."

Maggie sighed. "I'll check up on her in a little bit. Thank you for watching her."

Aibileen nodded. "No problem."

Once she finished her apple, Aibileen helped Maggie with some of the leftovers.

"I'm gonna meet up with Glenn after this," she said. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Beth? I'm sorry to keep asking, but..."

"I get it, you're worried." Aibileen nodded. "You go on. I'll finish this up and keep an eye out."

* * *

Glenn had come to pick up Maggie. Once the two of them had left, and Aibileen had finished cleaning up, she went up to check on Beth. She was still sitting on the bed, only that time she was crying.

"Ya haven't eatin' a thing," Aibileen said softly. When she didn't respond, Aibileen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know this is hard," Aibileen murmured. She had found out that the walker that almost attacked Beth after they raided the barn was Beth's mother. "I couldn't reach my mother at all after the outbreak happened."

"This is so pointless," Beth said, her voice thick from crying.

"Ya have Maggie 'n Hershel," Aibileen said softly. "Patricia and Jimmy, too. Ya have to be strong. I know ya can do it. I can't promise that everythin' will be better after this. But let's focus on makin' _now_ OK."

Beth looked at Aibileen, tears still in her eyes. "Thank you," she said.

Aibileen gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll find Lori and y'all can have that walk, OK?"

Picking up the tray, Aibileen brought it to the kitchen. Picking up the utensils, Aibileen stopped for a moment.

_Did Lori or Maggie give her a knife?_ she thought. From the looks of the lunch that was prepared, Aibileen only assumed a knife was needed. She practically ran back to Beth's room. She was laying down, her covers pulled over her.

Aibileen quickly inspected the bedside table and near the bed. She couldn't find any knife.

"Beth, honey, please give it to me," Aibileen said. "Ya don't wanna do this."

Reluctantly, Beth handed over the knife without a single word or glance her way. Aibileen took the knife, looking at the girl in front of her in disbelief. Aibileen quickly rushed out of the room, not before almost running into Lori.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"She's tryna kill herself," Aibileen said in a hushed voice. "She had this knife under her covers when I took her tray."

A shocked, horrified look came across Lori's features.

"I'm gonna find Maggie or Hershel," Aibileen said. "Take this knife, and put it somewhere she won't find it."

* * *

Aibileen ran outside toward the RV. Andrea was on watch.

"Andrea!" Aibileen called. "Have ya seen Maggie or Hershel?"

"I haven't seen Hershel, but I saw Maggie and Glenn walk by about twenty minutes ago," Andrea said.

"Can ya find her for me, I gotta get back to the house."

"Of course."

Aibileen turned and ran back toward the house.

_Please let her be OK,_ Aibileen thought worriedly.

* * *

When Aibileen made it back to the house, Beth still hadn't moved from her spot. She didn't say a word to Aibileen when she entered the room nor did she even look in Aibileen's direction.

The two stayed in a tense silence until Maggie arrived.

Beth looked over at her sister when she came in, slowly sitting up.

"Are you crazy?" Maggie exclaimed. "What if dad finds out?"

"What's he gonna do? Kill me for committing suicide?" Beth countered, her voice sounding void of any emotion.

"Stop being such a brat." Maggie sat on the edge of her sister's bed. "He'd _die_. So would I. This isn't just about you. We all lost mom."

"We'd lose each other and I couldn't stand that."

"So you give up?"

Aibileen looked down for a moment before deciding to leave. She'd stayed too long. Hearing Maggie and Beth talk like that was something she couldn't hear—it was none of her business. She went down the kitchen, where Andrea and Lori were.

The conversation had escalated to the sisters yelling at each other.

"Where's Hershel?" Aibileen asked.

"He doesn't want to find out yet," Lori said. "It's a family affair. Let them work it out."

"_That's_ workin' it out?" Aibileen said in disbelief.

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry," Lori said.

"This could've been handled better," Andrea said.

"How so?" Lori asked.

"Aibileen shouldn't have taken the knife away."

"Really?" Aibileen asked.

"You were wrong. Like Dale taking my gun, that wasn't your decision," Andrea tried to justify. "She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons."

"Want me to tie a noose for her?" Aibileen countered.

"If she's serious, she'll figure out a way."

"Don't mean I can't stop her or let her know I care."

"That has nothing to do with it, Aibileen," Andrea said in irritation. "She only has so many choices in front of her. And she believes the best one is suicide."

Aibileen rubbed her face with her hands, frustration building up inside of her. "That ain't an option," she said, shaking her head.

"Of course it is. She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child."

"She needs a loaded gun, right?" Lori intervened. "You'll understand if I don't send you in there."

"I came through it," Andrea said defensively.

"And became such a productive member of the group," Lori said, almost dismissively, sounding almost sarcastic. "Let Maggie handle this her way."

"I contribute, I help keep this place safe," Andrea argued.

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help," Lori said.

Aibileen closed her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Instead of worrying about Beth's condition, they were arguing about their own issues in the group.

"I'm sorry, what would you have me do?" Andrea exclaimed.

"There is plenty of work to go around," Lori said calmly.

"Are you serious? Everything falls apart, you're in my face over skipping laundry?"

"It puts a burden on the rest of us. On me and Carol, on Patricia and Maggie—cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth. And you...you don't care about anyone but yourself. You sit up on that RV working on your tan with a shotgun on your lap."

"I am on watch against walkers," Andrea exclaimed. "That is what matters. Not fresh mint leaves on lemonade."

"We are providing stability," Lori said in a low voice "We are trying to provide a life worth living."

"Are you kidding me?"

After a while, Aibileen started to tune out Lori's and Andrea's argument. She had noticed that it was unusually quiet upstairs and she started to feel a little anxious. Aibileen briefly saw Andrea leave the kitchen, looking genuinely pissed off.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

After what had happened between Lori, Aibileen, and Andrea, it seemed tensions had risen even further. The yelling between Beth and Maggie had stopped and Aibileen had to wonder what happened between them. She wanted to go up and check on them, but knew it wasn't any of her business. Beth had planned on committing suicide, it was personal business and however Maggie chose to approach it was up to her.

But the thought of someone thinking that suicide was the only solution, it made Aibileen's stomach churn. In the time she had spent fighting for her survival in a world overrun by walkers, she'd never seen anyone so eager to do something like that.

It was more terrifying than seeing a walker.

Despite having killed numerous walkers—Aibileen couldn't count how many she killed off the top of her head, nor did she care to—Aibileen always had that small glimmer of hope in the darkness she believed took over her heart. She wanted to share her hope with people in need and she desperately wanted to give Beth that glimmer of hope, that there was something in the world that could keep her going for just a little longer.

Aibileen rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

Andrea had a point though. In a world like this, Beth had to be able to make her own choices on what happened to her. Aibileen only assumed that the people who've fought for too long decided to just end it.

But that didn't make it any less terrifying.

* * *

Aibileen had left the kitchen, walking around Hershel's property with her mind filled up with so many thoughts, she barely paid any attention to anything around her.

She had spent so much time with Rick's group, that she kinda felt like she belonged with them, but she knew she didn't. Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip. The debate on whether or not she wanted to stay had been left undecided. She had a place to stay on Hershel's farm, and Rick had talked Hershel into letting his group stay.

_You're not with Rick's group. You were a tag-along. The only reason they let you stay was because Dale's RV needed to be fixed and Sophia needed to be found. Now you're useless. You don't have any place with Rick's people. You'll never have a place with Rick's people._

Aibileen stopped walking for a moment.

She looked around Hershel's property. It was big and beautiful. Hershel's land was cut off from a lot of what was going on out there, and having a little bit of peace was a wonderful feeling. But Aibileen had to wonder, despite a lot of the drama that was unfolding in front of them, how much longer that so-called peace would last.

* * *

Going back inside, Aibileen heard crying upstairs. Allowing her curiosity to take over, Aibileen went up and saw Lori, Hershel, and Maggie in Beth's room, Beth's wrists bloodied. A feeling of dread came over Aibileen.

How Beth had found something sharp enough to slit her wrists was beyond her.

"W-What..." Aibileen said.

"Andrea was supposed to be watching her," Maggie said. "Where'd she go?"

Aibileen shook her head. "I'll watch her."

Maggie studied Aibileen closely before leaving with Lori at tow. Aibileen wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders. She looked at her wrists, the blood wiped off, but still traces of it left.

Hershel was concentrating on stitching her wrists up, but Aibileen could see the emotions he was trying to hold back.

Aibileen lowered her head. She couldn't find the words to describe the feelings she felt. Without even noticing, Aibileen's arm had dropped from Beth's shoulders.

All these feelings were swirling inside of Aibileen and she felt like she was losing control of herself.

Aibileen tried to fight back the tears she felt creeping up on her.

* * *

"What're ya doin' here?"

Aibileen had wandered over to where Daryl was keeping himself. Since Sophia's death, he had placed his tent further from the others, and Aibileen could only assume it was because he was hurting.

"I wanted someone to talk to," she answered softly.

After Hershel had finished stitching up Beth's wrists, with Maggie and Lori keeping an eye on her condition while she rested, Aibileen needed something to do. Glenn was still pretty upset from his and Rick's trip to pick up Hershel, and everyone else seemed too busy with their problems to be disturbed.

"Your other friends too busy?" Daryl muttered, scowling slightly.

Aibileen sat down next to him. She saw all the squirrel pelts he had hung up, even the necklace of walker ears was up there. Brushing some of her hair out of her face, Aibileen looked at Daryl and smiled softly.

"Yeah," she said. "But they ain't my friends."

Daryl grunted. "Ya sure act like they are."

"They're nice to me, and I return it." Aibileen wrapped her arms around herself. "Rick's allowin' me to stay here for the time bein', I would hope showin' a little gratitude would be appreciated."

"Ya ain't plannin' on stayin'?" Daryl asked.

Aibileen shrugged. "I don't think there would be an appropriate time to discuss that. There's too much stuff goin' on. And I think leavin' without a word would be wrong, not without givin' y'all somethin' for bein' so nice to me."

"What in the Hell could ya give us?" Daryl said gruffly.

"I could give ya my machete," she offered. "I have a gun and I know how to shoot properly."

"'Till ya run outta bullets."

Aibileen gave him a look. "I can figure that out," she said softly. "My machete's the best thing I can offer y'all. Y'all are a strong group, havin' all the weapons ya need is important."

"You're actin' like ya _want_ to leave," Daryl muttered.

"I dunno if I _want to_," Aibileen said. "I don't wanna stay, but I don't wanna go. I'm a little conflicted."

"Stay."

"Stay?" Aibileen repeated.

"That's what I said," he said gruffly. "Just stay. It wouldn't be right, sendin' ya back out there."

"Would ya be worried if I did leave?" Aibileen asked, her tone somewhat playful. Deep down she was serious—she was kind of curious on whether he'd be worried if she left. Daryl and Aibileen didn't spend much time together, but she liked to think that they had a decent friendship, despite how she truly felt about him.

A light blush rose on Daryl's cheeks, his head immediately turning so she wouldn't see it.

"It's OK to say no," she chuckled. "I won't be offended."

Before Daryl could say anything else, Carol came running up to them.

"Rick and Shane are back," she said. "They need your help with something, Daryl."

* * *

Daryl had gone with Rick to a part of the property where Randall was being kept. Carol told Aibileen all that she knew of the situation—the area where Rick and Shane were going to drop Randall off was infested with walkers and they barely made it out with their lives.

"It was vague, but whatever happened there wasn't good," Carol said, her voice laced with worry. "I think they're going to interrogate him, decide what to do with him."

Aibileen nodded wordlessly.

"Why would they need Daryl?" she asked quietly.

"Daryl will probably get more answers out of him than Rick or Shane."

* * *

"So what're you gonna do?" Lori asked.

The rest of the group had gathered around the camp, Lori making herself something to drink, using the campfire to heat the water.

"We'd all feel better if we knew the plan," she stated.

"_Is_ there a plan?" Andrea countered.

"Are we gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked.

"We'll know soon enough," Rick stated.

Daryl came walking up, his knuckles bloodied and his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"That boy there's gotta gang," he said, standing beside Aibileen. "Thirty men. Got heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. Our women...they're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol asked.

"I had a little chat."

"No one goes near this guy," Rick ordered.

Lori walked over and whispered something to Rick.

Aibileen started chewing on her nails, an unsettling feeling washing over her. Aibileen glanced at Daryl's knuckles, covered in blood. She had to wonder what the other guy's condition was. That was one thing she always hated about herself—she always worried too much about people, even if they didn't deserve it.

She felt a little nudge on her shoulder and saw Daryl looking at her, looking a little confused and concerned.

"I'm OK," she whispered.

His eyes narrowed a little but he didn't press on.

"He's a threat," Rick announced, after talking to Lori. "We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked.

"It's settled." Rick looked around the group. "We'll do it today."

* * *

"Do ya think killin' him is a good idea?" Aibileen asked.

She had accompanied Daryl back to his campsite and was leaning against a nearby tree. Daryl had spent the past half hour fixing up his arrows, amongst other things.

"The kid's dangerous. Can't keep 'im here with his buddies out there lookin' for him," Daryl said.

"His group goes around 'n has their way with the women they find, but don't kill 'em?" Aibileen asked.

"Why're ya askin' so many questions?" he grumbled.

"I'm scared," Aibileen admitted, causing Daryl to look at her. "That's one reason. I just have a thing for askin' question, that's another reason. It's a bad habit."

Daryl grunted. "Ya ain't got nothin' to be afraid of," he said gruffly. "He'll be taken care of."

Aibileen nodded. "One more question," she said. She swore she saw Daryl roll his eyes. "If he happens to escape, what happens then?"

"He ain't gonna escape."

"What if he does? What then?"

"We kill him." Daryl looked at Aibileen. "He won't get too far. He won't hurt anyone. I'll make sure he won't."

"You and pretty much every man in this group," Aibileen said with a smile. "They all got somethin' to protect."

Daryl simply grunted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leave a review on what you think! Thank you to everyone who's reading this fanfic! I'd love to know what you guys think of this story so far, that could help me make any changes and help make it more interesting for you guys [if that's what needs to happen].**

**Do you guys like what's going on between Daryl and Aibileen so far? I'm trying not to rush too deeply into anything, I'm just trying to give them a somewhat friendship. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Aibileen and Daryl didn't talk much for about an hour. Aibileen was just enjoying the sun, trying to distract herself from everything, while Daryl continued working on his arrows and checking his crossbow.

"The whole point of me comin' up here is to get _away_ from you people," Daryl said.

Aibileen frowned, looking at Daryl. Seeing Dale approach them gave Aibileen the slightest understanding for Daryl's outburst.

"It's gonna take more than that," Dale said.

"Carol send ya?" Daryl asked.

"Carol's not the only one concerned about you."

Aibileen sat up a little from where she was sitting, glancing at Dale with a small frown.

"With your new role in the group..."

Daryl glanced at Dale. "I don't need my head shrunk," he muttered. "This group's broken. I'm better off fendin' for myself."

"You act like you don't care," Dale pointed out.

"It's cause I don't."

Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest. She was aware that Daryl would put up a façade, acting like he didn't care about the others, that he was some kind of lone wolf, but Aibileen saw how much he cared when it came to looking for Sophia, and even though he treated Carol badly after finding Sophia in the barn, he cared about her too.

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale asked.

"Nope."

"Why not stand with me? Try and save the kid's life? If it really doesn't matter, one way or another."

"I didn't peg ya for a desperate son of a bitch," Daryl muttered.

"Your opinion makes a difference," Dale said.

"Ain't nobody lookin' to me for nothin'," Daryl said.

"Carol is. Aibileen does. I am," Dale said.

Daryl had put on his vest, taking his arrows and crossbow and was about to leave when Dale said that.

"Right now," Dale continued. "Then you obviously...you have Rick's ear."

"Rick just looks to _Shane_," Daryl said in a low voice. "Let 'im."

"You cared about what happened to Sophia. You cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you! You're a decent man. So is Rick. Shane is different."

Aibileen wasn't too comfortable with the way Daryl was coming up to Dale. She stood up from her spot by the tree and stood to the side, between where Daryl and Dale stood. The hunter's gaze went to her for a moment before looking back at Dale.

"How's that?" he asked. "Cause he killed Otis?"

"Who told you that?" Dale asked.

"It was just some story," Daryl said vaguely. "Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with a dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If ya didn't figure that out, it's cause ya don't wanna. It's like I said, this group's broken."

With that Daryl turned and left.

Dale looked at Aibileen with an almost defeated look.

"I can't always try 'n talk to him about the things he says," she said. "But I do agree with some of the things the two of ya said. It ain't right to torture that kid, but if he's as dangerous as Rick 'n Daryl say he is, somethin' has to be done."

"You would just let him get killed?"

Aibileen shrugged. "I don't know. I'm tryna actively stay out of this group's problems now. None of my business, what happens."

"You're just a part of this group as the rest of us," Dale said. "What your opinions are on this subject are important."

Aibileen gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she said. "I don't really stand with anyone. Whether the kid lives or dies is up to what everyone else thinks."

* * *

After Dale and Daryl had left, Aibileen had gone back to camp. She knew to give Daryl some space—she knew better than to chase him around every time he said something that she thought was rude. Daryl was entitled to his own opinions, even if they seemed cold.

But Dale was right in a way. Daryl cared when he was looking for Sophia, and he was getting frustrated when no one else was looking for her. Daryl could say he didn't care about the group all he wanted, but there was a part of him that cared.

Aibileen wrapped her arms around herself. Despite the sun being out, the air was getting chillier, and they were still living out on Hershel's property. She knew that Hershel wouldn't be comfortable with all of them living in his house; he agreed to let Rick's group stay on his property, but moving in with him felt like it was crossing a boundary.

_But with Lori being pregnant, she'll need to be comfortable and careful,_ Aibileen thought. _She shouldn't be freezing her ass off and have more worries about that baby._

Aibileen sighed.

_I always care more than I should. Dale says my opinions matter to the group, but I don't want to interfere with business I don't belong in. It'd be better if I just hung back, let Rick decide what happens to him._

Aibileen scowled. She started walking again. She needed to clear her head.

* * *

Spending a good half hour walking around Hershel's property, Aibileen was able to think about everything that was bothering her. She wasn't able to find some solution to make her feel better, but she was able to think it over, which did help a little.

When a figure caught Aibileen's eye, she stopped walking for a moment. Squinting, Aibileen tried to focus on the figure. She saw Rick's sheriff hat and she immediately knew it was Carl. But she had found herself back at Daryl's spot on the farm.

Carl was looking at Daryl's motorcycle in admiration, touching it.

Aibileen ran over to Carl. She knew Daryl would probably be upset to find him touching his motorcycle. When she reached him, Carl was digging through a small bag on the side.

"Carl, ya shouldn't be touchin' that," Aibileen said quietly.

"Why?"

"This is _Daryl's_," she hissed. "Ya think he'd appreciate findin' ya lookin' through his belongings?"

Opening up another bag on the other side of the motorcycle, Carl reached in and took out a gun. Before Aibileen could even react, Carl was running off with the gun, into the woods. She stood there, stunned for a moment, before she ran after him, a stream of curses flowing from her mouth.

When she finally caught up to Carl, he stood frozen by a marshy part of the woods. A walker was stuck in the muddy parts, and once it saw Carl and Aibileen, it started struggling from where it was to get to them. Aibileen pushed Carl behind her, backing up as he stumbled to get away from it.

"Carl, what're ya doin'?" Aibileen hissed. Carl started walking around her, eyeing the walker. "Get behind me! We're goin' back to the camp."

He ignored what Aibileen said, kneeling down. The walker kept struggling to get to them, gnashing its teeth and making all sorts of noises. Carl picked up a rock and threw it at the walker, hitting it on the arm.

"Your parents are probably worried sick." Aibileen ran a hand through her hair. "C'mon, Carl, this is dangerous."

Carl threw another rock at the walker, hitting its leg. He looked back at Aibileen, who felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Cautiously walking over to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up, not for one moment taking her eyes off the walker. She felt a lump in her throat.

"We're goin' back to the camp, ya understand?" she said in a low voice. "I want ya to put Daryl's gun back where ya found it. Don't ya _ever_ do somethin' like this again, ya hear?"

He nodded, looking at her carefully.

"But, I just wanna try something," he said, yanking his arm from her grasp.

"Carl!" she hissed.

He rushed over to where the walker was, just out of reach of the walker. He took out Daryl's gun and aimed it at the walker's head. Aibileen ran over to take the gun from Carl, but before she could, the walker managed to get one of its legs freed, falling over and grabbing Carl's foot in the process. Aibileen grabbed Carl and pushed him behind her. She tried looking for the gun, but with the walker grabbing at her and Carl, she couldn't get herself to focus on really looking.

"Get back to the camp _now_!" she snapped. Aibileen turned and saw Carl stumble to his feet before running back to the camp. Aibileen looked at the walker, still trying to grab at her. She smashed its arms with her feet, being careful to avoid getting bit.

Her mind was so frazzled with what had happened, she didn't even think to kill it.

* * *

When Aibileen returned to the camp, she immediately started searching for Carl. She needed to make sure he was OK. Her clothes were covered in dirt and mud, and she was still shaken from what had happened.

She saw the others gathering in Hershel's home, and when Aibileen saw Carl with Lori, she let out a sigh of relief. His clothes were muddied, and she could see he was trying to act like nothing happened.

"Aibileen, come inside," she heard Rick call. He stood at the doorway, holding it open for Lori and Carl.

She nodded wordlessly, brushing her hair out of her face.

Once inside, she stood off to a part of the room that was the furthest away from the others. She wrapped her arms around herself, just content in listening to what the others had to say.

"So, how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"Let's just see where everybody stands," Rick said, before anyone else could say anything. "Then we can talk about the options."

"Where I sit, there's only one way to move forward," Shane announced.

"Killing him? Right?" Dale interrupted. "Why even bother take a vote, it's already clear which way the wind's blowing."

"People believe we should spare him. I wanna know," Rick said, trying to maintain a calm voice.

"I can tell you, it's a small group," Dale sad. "Maybe just me and Glenn."

Glenn shot Dale a look, which the older man caught onto immediately.

"I think you're pretty much right about everything..." Glenn started.

"They got you scared!" Dale exclaimed.

"He's not one of us!" Glenn defended. "And we've lost too many people already."

"How about you? What do you think of this?" he asked Maggie.

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" she asked Rick, clearly uncomfortable with being in the spotlight.

"Just another mouth to feed," Daryl murmured.

"We could ration better," Lori said.

Aibileen watched the debate go on with disinterest. She wasn't sure why she was with them, hearing them argue over whether the kid should live or die. She knew Dale was trying to see the more humane side of the situation and she admired that he'd feel that way, but she also felt bad that no one was supporting him. Aibileen sighed, sitting down with her back against the wall.

"Look, say we let him join us, maybe he's helpful," Shane said, once Aibileen started to listen to them. "Maybe he's nice. We let our guard down, maybe he runs off and brings back his thirty men."

"So the answer is to kill him for a crime he may never even attempt?" Dale exclaimed. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead—there is no civilization."

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked. "Leave him like you planned?"

"You barely came back this time," Lori said. "There's walkers you could bring down, you could get lost."

"An ambush," Daryl said quietly.

"We should not put our own people at risk," Glenn interrupted.

"If you go through with it," Patricia said, "how would you do it? Would he suffer?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Rick looked around. "Shooting may be more humane."

"What about the body?" T-Dog asked.

"You're talking about this like it's already decided," Dale exclaimed.

"You've been talkin' all day," Daryl said. "Been goin' 'round in circles. Do ya wanna go 'round in circles again?"

"This is a young man's life! And it is worth more than a five minute conversation." Dale looked around the group, almost pleading for someone to stand by his decision. "Is this what it comes to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him! Now look at him. He's been tortured, he's going to be executed. How are we any better than those people we're so afraid of?"

A heavy silence hung in the air.

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said.

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here," Rick said.

"What is the other solution?" Andrea interrupted. "We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could..."

"So let's work on it!" Dale exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Carol said over them. "Just stop it! I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask for us to decide on something like this. Please decide—either of you, both of you—but leave me out."

Rick held his hand up before Dale could say anything else.

"If anybody wants the floor before we make a decision, now's the chance," he said.

No one said a word.

"You once said we don't kill the living," Dale said.

"Well that was before the living tried to kill us," Rick said in a low voice.

"Don't you see? If we do this, the people we were, the world that we knew, is dead. This new world is ugly. It's harsh! It's a survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't want to live in. I don't believe any of you do. I can't." Dale looked around. "Please. Let's just do what's right." When no one moved, a look of disappointment swept across Dale's features. "Isn't there anyone else who's going to stand with me?" he asked.

"He's right," Andrea said. "We should try and find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asked.

The silence hung over them, making the situation feel even heavier. Aibileen saw the look of disbelief on Dale's face as he looked around the room.

"Are you all going to watch too?" he asked. "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget we're slaughtering a human being. I won't be a party to it." As he walked past Daryl, he put a hand on the hunter's shoulder. "This group is broken," he said before leaving.

* * *

Everyone had gone in their own directions after the meeting. Aibileen was still a bit shaken from the walker she and Carl had encountered in the woods, but she was also feeling guilt for what had happened. Sitting on the front steps of Hershel's home, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and frowned.

As the others left, Aibileen paid no attention to them.

The others seemed content in not talking much, either.

"Ya OK?" a gruff voice drawled.

Aibileen glanced over and saw Daryl kneeling next to her, looking straight ahead.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "I thought ya were gonna be with Rick, talkin' over what to do."

"He's gonna be talkin' it over later," he said.

Aibileen nodded wordlessly.

"Somethin' is botherin' ya," Daryl said gruffly.

"Never knew ya worried about me." Aibileen looked at Daryl with a small smile. "I'm flattered."

She tried easing the situation with some light joking, but she saw the look in his eyes, he wasn't buying it. Aibileen didn't think she looked _that_ concerning, just a little dirty.

"Just a rough day," she admitted. "Nothin' to worry about. Don't go wastin' your time worryin' about me. You've got bigger things to be thinkin' about."

Before Daryl could say anything, Rick called him over.

Aibileen watched as the two men walked off together, deep in a conversation.

She gave a loud sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

That night, everyone stayed up while Daryl, Rick, and Shane went to deal with the boy. Dale didn't want anything to do with it, so he went off somewhere alone. No one really wanted to say anything. Nothing would've been appropriate in a situation like that.

The only thing that happened was Carol preparing a meal for everyone and the sound of crickets and other nighttime insects as background noises.

What felt like an eternity later, Rick came back with Carl.

"We're keeping him in custody. For now," Rick announced.

Lori walked up to Rick, the two of them talking quietly to each other.

"I'm gonna find Dale," Andrea said, a small smile on her face.

Aibileen closed her eyes. She was both relieved and terrified at Rick's decision. Randall's life had to be taken into consideration, but if he was truly as dangerous as the group had been informed, then something had to be done. She knew how anxious the others had become since his arrival at the farm. People were more on edge, more protective of their loved ones and their friends.

_They have a reason to be,_ Aibileen thought.

The moment of silence between everyone was short-lived when a shout echoed throughout the property. Everyone was immediately on guard, looking around to try and pinpoint the noise.

"T-Dog, get a shotgun now!" Rick ordered.

Aibileen quickly grabbed her machete and followed T-Dog, the other group members in tow. The shouts kept going on for a minute longer until it just abruptly stopped.

Further into Hershel's fields, the others found Andrea standing near something, the strong smell of blood and rot filled the air. Rick came to a stop, kneeling down in front of whatever it was.

When Aibileen and T-Dog had caught up, Dale was laying on the ground, a huge hole in his stomach.

Dale looked terrified, his eyes wide as Andrea knelt down and tried to comfort him. Rick was shouting for someone to get Hershel.

When Hershel arrived, he knelt down beside Dale and inspected him the best he could.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked, panic lasing his voice.

"He won't make the trip," Hershel said.

"You have to do an operation! We have to get him to the house," Rick exclaimed.

Hershel put a hand on Rick's shoulder, trying to get his attention. He shook his head.

Aibileen covered her mouth, trying to stifle a sob that was trying to come out. The sound of Andrea and the others crying, mixed with Dale's pained sounds, made everyone more emotional.

"He's suffering," Andrea sobbed. "Do something!"

Aibileen knelt down at the other side of him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't find the words to comfort him. He looked so terrified. The smell of his blood hung in the air like an umbrella.

Through her tears, Aibileen saw the barrel of Rick's gun aimed at Dale's head, but she could barely see his hand trembling and the tears flooding his eyes—the tears he was trying so hard to fight.

Andrea turned away.

Daryl stepped in for Rick, taking his gun from him.

Aibileen didn't move from her spot. She kept her hand on Dale's shoulder, tears rolling down her face.

"Aibileen," Daryl said, his voice unusually soft. She looked up at him and he nodded his head for her to move. Aibileen looked down at Dale, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before moving away. Daryl knelt down on one knee, aiming the barrel of the gun closer to Dale's head.

The gunshot echoed louder than the people who were crying.

* * *

"Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine—cause he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare—and _brave_." Rick's voice trembled slightly with emotion. "Whenever I make a decision, I'd look at Dale and he'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us. The truth. Who we really are. In the end he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group is broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it, set aside our differences and pull together. Stop feeling sorry for ourselves. Take control of our lives, our safety. Our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

Dale had been buried under the same tree Sophia and Maggie's stepmother and stepbrother had been buried under. Everyone came together for his memorial.

Once everything had been said, the group went their ways.

Except for T-Dog, Andrea, Daryl, Shane, and Aibileen. Though Aibileen didn't know Dale as well as the others, she had seen a goodness in him that had given him her respects.

And because of how he had been taken out, by a walker—specifically, the walker Carl and Aibileen had encountered in the woods—there was a lot of anger and pent up emotions that needed to be released.

So the five of them took a pickup truck out into the furthest point of the woods by Hershel's property. Aibileen sat in the very back of the pickup with T-Dog and Andrea, her machete laying across her lap as she watched the scenery go by with disinterest. When they reached a certain point, Shane stopped the truck and they all jumped out, their weapons ready.

Daryl eventually picked up some tracks after some looking, and they found four walkers eating a deer in an opening not too far away.

They all shot, stabbed, kicked, and mutilated the walkers. Every single drop of anger and sadness and grief and sorrow was released as they took down the walkers effortlessly.

When they were done, they all just stood there for a moment, looking at the bloodied mess before them with looks of disgust.

Though they had been releasing their emotions on the walkers, and the way they took them down was brutal, there was also an unspoken promise of not allowing any other walkers to sneak onto Hershel's land. They looked as far as they could for any walkers they thought were wandering too close to the land and they were taken down without a second thought.

It was something the felt was necessary for the group's survival, and for their own release.

* * *

When they came back to the property, feeling a little better but still mourning Dale, Rick and Hershel were talking. The others were taking down their tents and putting things away.

"It'll be tight, fifteen people in one house," Rick said.

"Don't worry about that," Hershel said. "With the swamp hardened, the creek drying up..."

"With fifty head of cattle on the property, we might as well ring the damn dinner bell," Maggie put in.

"She's right," Hershel said. "We should've moved you in a while ago."

"All right let's move the vehicles near each of the doors," Rick ordered.

Aibileen walked off while Hershel and Rick discussed. She didn't have anything to move, so she decided to help the others with their belongings. Just standing around, being deadweight, was something she absolutely detested.

As Aibileen helped Carol with some of her things, she couldn't help but notice the older woman giving her an occasional glance.

"How're you feeling?" she asked quietly.

Aibileen shrugged. "I'm fine," she said. "I didn't know Dale as well as y'all did, but it's still sad to see a good man die."

"You and Dale seemed to get along," Carol pointed out.

"He let me sleep in his RV," Aibileen said. "Dale was generous to me. I wanted him to know I appreciated what he did for me. Wasn't much, but, ya know..."

Carol nodded. "I think he knew."

* * *

When everyone had their things moved into Hershel's home, it was only a matter of who would get it one of the spare bedrooms. It was also obvious that the group members would be sharing rooms.

Aibileen watched as everyone placed their belongings in the living room, trying to organize things.

She sat down on the armrest of one of the sofas in the living room and just watched, as everyone claimed a spot of the house for their own and put all their belongings there for the night.

"Aibileen, do you know where you're sleeping for the night?" Lori asked.

"I'll take whatever's left," she said with a small smile.

"That doesn't seem fair to you." Lori looked at the young woman with a slight frown. "Why don't you find someplace, I'm sure there's some spots still available."

Aibileen looked around. Not that many people were left in the house, and Aibileen had to wonder how many spots were left.

"Hershel said he'd take the sofa," Lori said.

With a sigh, Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest. "I could to take the dinin' room," she said. "Not too far from the livin' room, but I could still have a place to sleep for the night."

Lori gave a slow nod. "OK," she said.

* * *

The moment the others heard the commotion in the shed where Randall was kept, they rushed outside to see what was happening. Daryl, T-Dog, and Rick were looking all over to see if there was something they missed.

"The cuffs are still hooked. He must've slipped them," Rick said.

"How's that possible?" Aibileen asked.

"It's possible if you've got nothing to lose," Andrea said.

"The door was secured from the outside," Hershel said.

They did some more investigating, trying to figure out all the possible options on how Randall could've escaped, but someone yelling for Rick caused the investigation to come to a momentary halt.

Shane came walking over, his face bloodied.

"What happened?" Lori exclaimed.

"He's armed!" Shane yelled. "He's got my gun."

"Are you OK?" Lori asked.

"I'm fine! Little bastard just snuck up on me," Shane exclaimed, a wild look in his eyes. "Clopped me in the face."

Rick started calling out orders, telling the others to go back in the house while he, Glenn, Daryl, and Shane went back into the wooded area to find Randall.

* * *

The sun had gone down and everyone was preparing to go to bed. The windows were boarded up from the outside, but there was a sliver just big enough for someone to peak out and see if someone was trying to sneak up. T-Dog periodically looked out the windows, a shotgun in hand just in case.

Aibileen sat in the dining room, unconsciously chewing on her fingernails. She had a feeling that Randall didn't just get up and walk out. Hershel said the door was locked from the outside, so someone had to have helped him escape. And his leg was still recovering from the surgery so he would've been limping, wouldn't have gotten very far in his condition either.

She remembered seeing a real wild look in Shane's eyes when he came up to them. He looked almost out of his mind. Shane had come back bruised with a few cuts on his face after trying to set Randall free the first time, but when he came back from the wooded area, blood had practically ran out of his nose and face. She had to wonder if the kid really did take a hit on him or if Shane did something to him.

Aibileen saw Maggie come in and glance at her before slowing her walk.

"Why do you always look so worried?" she asked softly.

"This group gives me plenty of things to worry about," Aibileen said with a humorless chuckle. "I'm sorry if I always seem to look worried—it's cause I am."

Maggie shook her head. "I don't blame you," she stated. "I don't think I've ever encountered a group as..._unfortunate_ as theirs."

"But they're strong." Aibileen tried for a smile. "As bad as everythin' has been for them, they always seem to pull through."

Maggie nodded. "They really do."

* * *

Everyone had set themselves by the front door, waiting anxiously for the guys to return. Andrea was about to get up to leave, but was stopped by Lori. Hearing the back door open, they all looked back to see Glenn and Daryl storming in.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked, looking around.

"No," Lori said.

"We heard a shot," Daryl said.

"Maybe they found Randall," Aibileen said softly.

"We found him," Daryl said in a low voice.

"Is he back in the shed?" Lori asked.

"He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker who bit him?" Hershel asked.

"The weird thing is, he wasn't bit," Glenn explained.

"His neck was broke," Daryl added.

"So he fought back?" Andrea asked.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other," Daryl explained. "And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

"Would you please go back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on Earth is going on?" Lori asked.

"Ya got it," Daryl said, turning to leave.

Aibileen watched anxiously as Daryl left before standing up and following him around the front porch. He glanced at her for a moment before focusing on Lori's request.

With Andrea and Glenn walking behind them, Daryl and Aibileen came to a stop by the steps of the porch when they saw figures walking around the barn.

They didn't have to say anything to know those were walkers. Too many walkers to count.

Glenn ran back to inform the others, who came running out to see for themselves.

Hershel told Patricia to turn off the power, and she ran inside to do that, with Andrea going back inside to get the guns.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway," Glenn said, trying to sound a little hopeful. "Should we just go inside?"

"Unless there's a tunnel inside I don't know about," Daryl replied. "A herd that size would rip the house down."

Lori came rushing out. "Carl's not inside," she said breathlessly.

"What?" Aibileen said.

"He was upstairs. I can't find him anymore."

"Maybe he's hiding," Glenn suggested.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy!" she exclaimed.

Carol took Lori's hand and led her back inside, promising to find him.

Aibileen looked back at the walkers. Andrea had brought back the duffel bag of guns, and everyone got one. Glenn and Maggie shared some words before Daryl cut in.

"I got the number, it's no use." The way Daryl said it was so grim, the situation seemed to have darkened even more.

"You can go if you want," Hershel said.

"Ya gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl nodded toward the herd.

"We got guns. We have cars."

"Kill as many as we can," Andrea added. "We use the cars to wrestle them off the farm."

"Serious?" Daryl asked, sounding almost surprised at the idea.

"This is my farm. I'll die here," Hershel said firmly.

"Alright. It's a good a night as any," Daryl said.

"I'm comin' with ya," Aibileen said, following Daryl as he jumped down from the porch.

"You're stayin' there," Daryl said, his voice firm.

Aibileen held a rifle in her hands, giving the hunter a look.

"Now ain't the time to be arguin'," she said smoothly. "I'm helpin' ya."

Daryl walked up to her, just a couple inches between them. He looked down at her, his eyes slightly squinted. She looked up at him, keeping a calm façade.

"I ain't riskin' your life," he said in a low voice.

"You've risked your life for this group," she said. "Just let me help ya. Please."

Daryl studied her, unsure of how to answer.

"We could stand here all night, debatin' on whether I could help, or we could stop that herd from tearin' this place apart." Aibileen arched a brow at him, nodding to the herd that was gradually getting closer.

* * *

Aibileen ended up riding with Daryl on his motorcycle, him grumbling under his breath. Aibileen couldn't help but chuckle. When they reached the fence, about a quarter of the way to the barn, it was in flames. Aibileen got off the motorcycle and helped Daryl shoot down any walker who wasn't distracted by the flames.

The others were driving by and shooting any stray walkers coming near the fence, but there were so many of them coming it was hard trying to keep them all away.

"Aibileen, get back on," Daryl called. He shot one last walker before starting up his motorcycle. Aibileen climbed on, Daryl driving toward Dale's RV. "Must've been Rick or Shane who started the fire! Maybe they're tryna get out back. Why don't'cha circle 'round?"

Jimmy nodded before starting up the RV and driving toward the barn.

Most of the stray walkers who weren't distracted by the barn trampled over the barbed wire fence and into the main field around Hershel's farm. Daryl drove in another direction.

Stopping on the dirt driveway, Aibileen glanced at the hunter worriedly. He was just watching the barn burn, the walkers shuffling and groaning and snarling all over. Aibileen noticed the stiffness in his shoulders, how it wasn't just because of the walkers he seemed so distressed. She would've asked why he stopped, but she knew it wasn't the right time to ask. When he noticed the walkers getting too close to where they were, he started the motorcycle and sped off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks to everyone who's reading this fanfic! It means a lot.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Aibileen and Daryl drove through a path in the woods. Occasionally they'd come across a couple walkers, but Daryl's motorcycle was faster than them. They'd be left to stagger behind them. Aibileen occasionally glanced back, seeing the forms of the walkers gradually getting smaller, but they were still on their trail. She turned around, taking a deep breath.

After what felt like forever, Aibileen couldn't stand not knowing. She wasn't sure where Daryl was heading, he hadn't said a single word since they left the farm.

"Where're we goin'?" she asked over the sound of the motorcycle.

"Where do ya think? Back to the highway," he answered, sounding a little irritated.

"Do ya think the others made it?" A knot of worry formed in her stomach. Aibileen felt panic rising in her. If the others didn't make it off the farm, it was pretty much a repeat of her last group. She desperately prayed nothing like that happened.

When Daryl didn't respond, she felt her worry and panic get even more severe.

* * *

Once they made it to the highway, the sun was already up and the chilly air seemed only a little warmer. Aibileen looked around, hoping to see someone. By the time they were closer to the highway, two cars started following them. Aibileen could just barely see Glenn's figure in one of those cars, and she let out a relieved sigh at that.

Daryl turned the motorcycle to the other side of the highway, where Rick, Hershel, and Carl were standing by the supplies left for Sophia.

The moment Daryl's engine turned off, Aibileen climbed off the motorcycle and stood near one of the abandoned vehicles. She watched solemnly as everyone embraced each other. She gave a small smile at that.

"Where did you find everybody?" Rick asked.

"These guy's headlights were zigzaggin' all over the road," Daryl said, pointing at Glenn. "Figured it had to be an Asian drivin' like that."

Aibileen gave a small smile at Daryl's attempt at a joke.

"Good one," Glenn said, a small smile on his face.

"Where's the rest?" Aibileen asked.

"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick said.

"Shane?" Lori asked.

Rick shook his head. Lori's gaze lowered at that.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me, then I lost her," Carol said.

"We saw her go down," T-Dog added.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too," Beth said quietly. "Took her right from me."

She started crying, Hershel holding her, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" Beth asked.

"He was in the RV. It got overrun," Rick said solemnly.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori said.

"Did you _see_ her?" Carol asked.

"I'm gonna go back." Daryl tried climbing back on his motorcycle, but Rick stopped him.

"We can't just leave her."

"We don't even know if she's there," Aibileen said softly.

"She isn't there. She isn't." Rick looked at the group. "She's somewhere else, or she's _dead_. There's no way to find her."

"You guys aren't even going to _look_ for her?" Glenn asked.

"We gotta keep moving," Rick informed. "There've been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head East," T-Dog said.

"Stay off the main roads," Daryl added. "The bigger the roads, the more walkers. More assholes like this one."

Daryl got his crossbow off his motorcycle and effortlessly shot a walker between the eyes.

After that, everyone got into their respective vehicles and followed each other down the highway. Daryl allowed Aibileen to ride with him again; and while Aibileen would've been surprised that he even allowed her to join him a second time, she wasn't. At that point, she was just going with what everyone else was doing—staying alive.

* * *

The group had been driving for about an hour, Daryl taking up the front until one of the cars honked their horns and everyone stopped. Everyone got out and looked back at Rick's car.

"Ya out?" Daryl asked.

"Running on fumes," Rick said.

"We can't stay here," Carol said.

"We can't all fit in one car," Glenn added worriedly.

"We're going to have to make room for some gas in the morning," Rick said.

"Spend the night here?" Aibileen asked.

"We're freezing!" Carl exclaimed.

"We'll build a fire," Lori added.

"I'll be out lookin' for firewood," Daryl said. "Stay close. I got so many arrows. How're ya on ammo?"

"Not enough," Rick grumbled.

Aibileen nudged Daryl's shoulder. "I'll come along," she said. "I should have enough ammo."

Daryl looked like he wanted to say something, but settled with a nod.

"Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick," Hershel said.

"Alright, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on," Rick said.

"Glenn and I could make a run now," Maggie offered. "Try and scrounge up some gas."

"We stay together," Rick said firmly. "God forbid something happens and someone gets stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now," Glenn said.

"I know it looks bad. I've been through Hell and worse, but at least we found each other," Rick assured. "I wasn't sure. I really wasn't sure, but we did! We stayed together. Let's keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's got to be a place."

"Rick, look around," Glenn said. "There's walkers everywhere, they're migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place. Not just a place where we hole up, but to fortify," Rick exclaimed, trying to sound hopeful. "Hunker down. Pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know that it's out there, we just gotta find it!"

"Even if we do find a place you think is safe, we can never be sure for how long," Maggie said. "Look at what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that was safe."

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel murmured.

"We'll make camp tonight," Rick sighed. "Over there. Get on the road at the break of day."

"Does this seem alright to you?" Carol asked Aibileen and Daryl.

The two of them looked at Carol before briefly glancing at each other.

"What if walkers come through?" Aibileen asked Rick.

"Or another group like Randall's?" Beth added.

"Ya know how I found Randall, right?" Daryl asked. "He was turned, but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" Beth asked.

"What the Hell happened?" Lori put in.

Aibileen wrapped her arms around herself, taking a few hesitant steps away from the group, hoping no one would notice. They were all asking so many questions that probably couldn't be answered. It was overwhelming. Aibileen hunched over, a chilly breeze passing through. The group had spent the entire day driving, and the sun was already beginning to set, the air getting colder.

"Shane killed Randall," she heard Daryl say. "Just like he always wanted to."

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked.

Rick didn't say anything for a moment, leaving everyone in an eerie silence.

"We're all infected," he said in a soft voice.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"The CDC...Jenner told me," Rick said. "Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"And you never said anything?" Carol asked.

"Wouldn't have made a difference."

"You knew this whole time," Glenn said bitterly.

"How could I have known for sure?" Rick said. "You saw how crazy that..."

"That is not your call," Glenn interrupted. "I told about the walkers in the barn. I told for the good of everyone."

"Well, I thought it best if everyone _didn't_ know."

Aibileen rubbed her hands over her face, kneeling down. They had gone to the CDC, that guy Jenner she had been hearing off and on again... Aibileen felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. Everyone was carrying...whatever it was that caused the dead to come back.

Standing up, Aibileen jumped over the side rail on the road into the wooded area near the road they were on, not even waiting for Daryl. After hearing what Rick just admitted, she didn't care anymore. She was angry, frustrated, sad...

She still had her shotgun with her, keeping it in one hand as she started to walk. Hearing footsteps behind her, Aibileen saw Daryl's form catch up to her, shooting her a scowl.

"The Hell are ya doin'?" he said in a low voice.

"I'm lookin' for firewood," she said flatly. "Like I offered to help ya with."

Daryl shook his head. "Somethin' has been botherin' ya for a while," he said gruffly.

"We're all infected," Aibileen said. "Once we die, we'll be walkers." She shook her head. "_That_ is what's botherin' me."

"Rick shoulda told us sooner," Daryl muttered. "Ain't somethin' he could keep to himself."

"Daryl, if I ever get bit, would ya kill me before I turn?"

The hunter stopped and looked at Aibileen. She had her hands on the rifle, her knuckles almost white from the grip. Her eyes were glistening with tears, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"Ya won't get bit," he said softly. She caught onto his tone and looked at him. "Ya won't get bit."

Aibileen let out a strangled sob. "This entire time, we've been carryin' this..._thing_ inside us!" she hissed. "My son...he had it. I-I thought... I was prayin' he'd get better, like Hershel thought his wife would get better. I don't want the same sufferin' my boy had."

Daryl looked at her, unsure on what to do. He didn't know how to handle a crying woman, he didn't know if Aibileen wanted any comfort or if she wanted him to say something to her. He saw the tears rolling down her face and he swore he felt an ache in his chest.

"I promise ya won't get bit," Daryl said, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched under his touch, but he didn't remove his hand.

"How can ya promise somethin' like that?" she said, trying to stifle her sobs.

He didn't say anything, just giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Wiping her face, Aibileen tried to compose herself, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She was embarrassed she allowed herself to have a mini breakdown in front of someone. She always tried to keep her emotions in check at the best of times. Sometimes there were situations where her emotions took control of her judgment or the situation was just too much to handle...like seeing Dale die.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "Let's just get the firewood."

* * *

Daryl was surprised when Aibileen had said what she did. He'd never seen that side of her before—looking so vulnerable, scared, and angry. From the time they'd spent together, she was always kind of smiling, but always lost in her thoughts.

Looking at her, there were some signs that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and a little puffy, but the others could push it off as exhaustion.

They had spent most of their time in silence, just picking up whatever could pass as firewood. Aibileen kept her shotgun slung over her shoulder, her brown eyes darting around for walkers. After what had happened on Hershel's farm, everyone's guards were even higher up. They couldn't afford to get too comfortable, or they'd end up dead or a walker.

Daryl gave a silent sigh. Though he enjoyed quiet, he wanted to hear Aibileen talk. He liked her voice, the way it was gentle in its own way but still held a kind of strength to it. But he knew better than to try and start up a conversation—he didn't even know what to talk about or ask. So he let the silence continue, and he tried to make the best of Aibileen's company.

* * *

When the duo made it back to the campsite with the firewood, a fire was instantly lit in the center of their spot. T-Dog kept watch as the others sat around the fire, not really saying anything.

Aibileen heard Carol talking to Daryl about something, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. She didn't bother trying overhear, whatever they decided to talk about amongst themselves was their business.

Rustling in the bushes nearby caused the group to tense up.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could be anythin'," Daryl said, getting his crossbow ready. "Could be a raccoon, could be a possum."

"A walker," Aibileen drawled.

"We need to leave," Carol said. "I mean, what're we waiting for?"

"Which way?" Glenn asked. Rick looked around, inspecting where the noise could have possibly come from.

"It came from over there," Maggie said.

"Back from where we came," Beth said in a small voice.

"Last thing we need is for everybody to be running off in the dark," Rick said. "We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot."

"I'm not sitting here and waiting for another herd to blow through," Maggie muttered, getting her shotgun ready. "We need to move now."

"No one is going anywhere," Rick hissed.

"Do something," Carol whispered.

"I _am_ doing something," Rick shot back. "I'm keeping this group together. _Alive_. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for God sake."

A stunned silence hung over the group.

"You saw what he was like. How he pushed me. How he _compromised_ us. How he threatened us." Rick's eyes went down to Lori and Carl. "He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice! He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean."

Rick looked around the group, taking in the silence. He looked frustrated, almost angry.

"Maybe you guys are better off without me," he said. "Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself. Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better. Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But let's get one thing straight, you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked these chapters. I'll be putting up some fillers for what's between seasons 2 and 3. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

By the next morning, they had found some gasoline for Rick's car and they were on their way. Daryl had gone on a lookout in the surrounding area, telling Aibileen that he didn't want her to come after she tried arguing with him to allow it. She was a little frustrated with him, but knew better than to push any further.

Daryl had taken his motorcycle around areas the cars were too big to go through, telling the others to wait until he got back. As they waited, anxious and not really wanting to wait any longer, Daryl had come riding back, saying he'd found an abandoned house—no walkers, completely abandoned—big enough for the group to stay in for the night.

* * *

Since Daryl had returned from his search, Aibileen had told him she'd ride in one of cars, since everyone was pretty much ready to go by the time he returned, but the hunter convinced her to ride with him. She couldn't really understand his persistence to have her ride with him, but she did it to make him happy—if it truly made him happy—or to make him slightly more comfortable—if he was starting to get more comfortable in her presence. Aibileen would've been flattered to find out Daryl was getting more and more comfortable with her, but at the moment she didn't really want to focus on that.

Aibileen wanted to focus on surviving, helping Rick's group the best she could and just praying she lived long enough to find some kind of home.

When they reached the house Daryl had found, everyone immediately had their weapons, just in case walkers had stumbled in since the time Daryl had left. The house was big, two stories but covered in dust and garbage.

"There's no walkers," Aibileen said, after inspecting the second story with Glenn. "The place is clean."

Rick gave an appreciative nod, lowering his gun.

"We'll stay here for the night," Rick said. "Secure the perimeter, look for supplies."

Aibileen walked into the kitchen, opening some cupboards to find something salvageable for the others to eat. Hearing footsteps behind her, Aibileen turned and saw Maggie walking up, giving her a small, tight smile.

"Hey," Maggie said softly.

"Hi."

"It's nice we actually have a house to stay in for the night," Maggie said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Aibileen nodded. "It's nice," she said. "I just hope this place can stay safe for the night. Don't really want to be sleepin' outside again."

"I feel you," Maggie said with a humorless chuckle.

Finding some canned soup, Aibileen put them on the counter, walking around the kitchen some more. Even though she found what she was looking for, she wanted something to distract herself with, and when she couldn't find anything else to distract her, Aibileen let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You OK?" Maggie asked.

Aibileen looked at Maggie, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm just tryna make myself useful," she answered solemnly. "Don't want Rick or the others thinkin' badly of me."

"I highly doubt the others are thinking badly of you," Maggie said with a light scoff.

Aibileen rolled her eyes. "Everyone in Rick's group has somethin' they're good at. Daryl's good at huntin', Carol's good at cookin', Rick's the leader...I'm not really good at anythin'."

"You give people hope," Maggie suggested.

"That ain't gonna help people survive," Aibileen said solemnly. "Most people might live off of hope in a Hellhole like this, but they could be dead by tomorrow."

"That's a bit dark."

Aibileen shrugged. "I try bein' hopeful for everyone else's sake, but so far _bein' hopeful_ has only led to people gettin' killed." Aibileen felt a constricting feeling in her chest.

"That's not your fault," Maggie said softly.

"I just..." Aibileen sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm tired. I don't wanna live in a world like this, but where else do I have to go?"

Maggie looked at the woman in front of her with an almost sorrowful expression. Aibileen was trying so hard for everyone else—trying to keep the hope alive even when it was impossible to be hopeful. Maggie saw the look in Aibileen's eyes in that moment, the look of exhaustion and fear.

_She's trying so hard for all of us,_ Maggie thought solemnly. _She doesn't want us to lose hope, even though she has none. That isn't fair._

"Is this everything you've found?" Maggie nodded to the canned soup on the counter. Aibileen glanced at them, nodding wordlessly. "I'll go give it to Rick."

* * *

Daryl had been walking around the house, his crossbow ready in case of walkers. He noticed how cautious the others had been when they entered the home. After inspecting for walkers, they seemed to lower their guards for a moment, but still seemed cautious about their new surroundings. Daryl knew he'd have to look for another house for them to live in, since Rick made it clear they were only staying the night.

_Aibileen might wanna help this time,_ he thought, frowning slightly. He had developed a pretty good bond with the woman. Because of Aibileen's guidance, in a sense, he even developed a good friendship with Carol.

And that was a cause of surprise for Daryl. Growing up, he never really had any friends. All he had was Merle—when he wasn't in juvie or prison.

Daryl scowled.

Merle would always be family, and family would always be more important than any kind of friendship Daryl would have, but Daryl didn't really want to lose what he developed with Aibileen and Carol. Especially with Aibileen. She was kind of outspoken, stubborn in her own way, and he still found himself getting that warm feeling in his chest whenever she was near him.

And Aibileen worried about him. She really worried about him.

Daryl remembered the day she admitted she found him attractive, but he had to wonder if she truly meant it. Merle always said women were liars, using words like that to get under a man's skin and make him weak. Daryl trusted what Merle said, but he felt something different when it came to Aibileen. She always meant what she said, holding some kind of promise behind her words whenever she spoke.

_'Ain't nothin' good about a woman. Buncha lyin' bitches, is what they are.'_

Merle's voice rang in his mind, causing the hunter to shake his head, trying to dismiss his older brother's voice. Though Daryl worried constantly about his brother, he couldn't afford to get himself distracted. He was going to continue watching the perimeter, _only_ looking for walkers. If he let himself get distracted for one moment, it could all be over for him.

* * *

"Can you give this to Daryl?" Carol handed Aibileen a bowl of some soup she had managed to heat up. Nodding silently, Aibileen took the bowl and went outside. Daryl was still walking around the house, his crossbow ready to shoot.

"Daryl!" she called.

He stopped and looked at her, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder after a minute.

Aibileen approached him and handed the bowl of soup.

"Carol wanted me to give it to ya," she said softly, giving a tired smile.

He took the bowl from her with a murmured 'thank you'.

"Why don't ya come inside?" Aibileen suggested. "It's gettin' pretty late, and it's pretty cold out."

Daryl looked around for a moment, debating on whether that was a good idea. Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his answer.

"I could keep watch while you're inside," she said.

"No," he said immediately. "I can handle it."

"Daryl, you've been out here most of the day," Aibileen said firmly. "Take a rest, if any walkers show up, I can take 'em down."

The hunter shook his head. "I ain't leavin' ya out here on your own."

"Why?"

Daryl looked at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her shaggy hair was pushed out of her eyes. She was giving him a look of defiance. Daryl knew she was good at taking down walkers, he saw it when Hershel's farm had been overrun. But he had grown a bit protective of her, and he didn't want anything happening to her while everyone else was inside.

"It's gettin' late," he murmured. "Shouldn't leave anyone out on their own."

Aibileen studied his face to see if he was lying. When she couldn't find anything, she settled for a slow nod and walked back inside with Daryl at tow.

* * *

When everyone had finished eating, Rick said he'd check the perimeter for a little bit. Everyone was settling in for the night, trying to get as comfortable as possible. All the house's rooms had been filled. Lori and Carl took the master bedroom, Hershel took one of the guest rooms, Maggie and Beth took the other bedroom, and everyone else chose spots around the house that would best suit them.

Aibileen claimed the couch, laying on the stiff, dusty cushions. Some of the lights were still on in the house—candles that they found, even some matches; some flashlights that still worked. Aibileen kept two candles lit near her, just so she could have a moment to go over what had happened recently. Losing Sophia and Dale; Hershel's farm being overrun with walkers; Lori being pregnant; Beth trying to commit suicide; not knowing what happened to Andrea...nothing was going right.

With a sigh, Aibileen sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Can't sleep?"

Aibileen turned and saw T-Dog walking up to the couch. His arm had healed pretty nicely, though it did leave a scar.

"Yeah," she said.

T-Dog nodded. "Still hard to believe what happened," he said.

"It's kinda sad." Aibileen rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Everythin' felt so nice before, then..." She shrugged.

T-Dog nodded.

"I heard you had a son before all of this happened," T-Dog said, trying to start up a conversation.

Aibileen nodded. "He'd be gettin' close to his ninth birthday," she said solemnly. "Wasn't even a month after he turned eight when all this shit started happenin'."

"He got bit," T-Dog said. It wasn't a question, and Aibileen had a feeling he knew her answer.

"Yeah." She swallowed thickly. "I thought I could save him, but I was startin' to realize that when a person got bit, they were gonna die. Nothin' would save 'em."

T-Dog didn't say anything for a moment. He never really spoke to Aibileen before. She normally hung around Daryl, Lori, and Carol. Andrea on occasion. He'd noticed how she seemed so polite to the others, but kept mostly to herself sometimes. Aibileen knew her boundaries, and tended to take a step back when things seemed to get out of hand.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

"It's fine. Ain't nobody's fault but mine," she said. "I turned my back for a second, and then he got bit. I coulda kept a better eye on him."

"You know, I never heard of the name 'Aibileen' before," T-Dog said, trying to lighten the mood.

Aibileen gave a small smile at the diversion. "I ain't ever heard of the name 'T-Dog' before," she countered.

T-Dog laughed at that and the two of them spent a couple minutes talking, getting acquainted with each other. Aibileen hadn't realized how funny T-Dog could be sometimes, and she appreciated being able to laugh.

* * *

_"She ain't breathin'."_

_Aibileen had been trying to wake Jackie up for a couple minutes. Caleb still hadn't returned with any kind of medical supplies and she had to wonder if something happened. She checked Jackie's neck for a pulse but didn't find one. She cursed under her breath._

_Jackie had lost a great deal of blood. It was basically pooling around her body. She had gotten significantly paler and dark circles appeared under her eyes. Her body felt cold._

_"What's wrong with her?" Russell, Jackie's eldest son, cried._

_"Where's your father?" Aibileen looked back at the boys, who looked absolutely petrified._

_They shook their heads, unsure on how to answer._

_"Is she dead?" Russell asked, his voice small and shaky._

_"I'm sorry," Aibileen said. That was the only thing she could think of saying._

_Aibileen saw the tears in their eyes when she said that. It was heartbreaking to see them look so upset, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. The nearest hospital wasn't for miles, and if one of those things bit Jackie, she was probably going to turn into one. Aibileen didn't know for sure if she would, but she had a hunch._

_Hearing footsteps running behind them, Aibileen saw Caleb running with a few medical supplies he managed to dig up._

_"It's too late," she said. "She's dead."_

_Aibileen stood up, walking away from Jackie's body. She walked up to Caleb and took some of the supplies from him, looking it over._

_Caleb looked at the body of his wife, looking almost heartbroken._

_"Caleb, we need to focus," Aibileen said softly. "There ain't nothin' for us to do now. Jackie's gone."_

_Before Caleb even had a chance to answer, Aibileen heard a scraping sound on the floor and screaming. Looking behind her, Aibileen saw Jackie's body mere inches from Jamie, grabbing at his feet. Russell and his brothers tried to get Jamie away, but before Aibileen could even get two steps in, a big bite had already been taken out of her son's leg, blood spurting everywhere._

_Aibileen let out a horrified shriek._

**~The Walking Dead~**

A hand gently touched Aibileen's shoulder, causing her to jerk up from the sofa, nearly falling off. Daryl stood over her, his hands out to steady her.

"Careful," he said gruffly.

Aibileen felt as if she had run a marathon, but she couldn't catch her breath. She felt tears in her eyes, her throat burning and an ache so painful in her chest she couldn't stand it. Occasionally, she'd have nightmares about what had happened in New Orleans, but she never had nightmares about when her son died. It always felt like her mind was messing with her, bringing up memories she would rather forget.

And that always hurt.

The others must've heard her trying to catch her breath because they rushed into the area she and Daryl were in, looking anxious.

"What's wrong with her?" Carol asked worriedly.

Hershel knelt down in front of her, Daryl taking a cautious step back.

"She's having a panic attack," he concluded.

Aibileen felt the tears rolling down her face, her hands covering her mouth. She tried steadying her breathing through her nose, but she still felt like she couldn't. Closing her eyes, Aibileen tried clearing her mind and calming herself down.

When Aibileen felt an arm go around her shoulders, she shrunk away from it, but the arm didn't leave. Opening her eyes, she saw Daryl sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to his side. She could see he looked a little uncomfortable in that position, but he was trying to do something to make her better.

Without even thinking, Aibileen flung her arms around Daryl's neck, paying little to no attention to his body stiffening under her touch. She just sat there, hugging him, feeling a little embarrassed at herself for not only having a panic attack in front of everybody, but for her impulsive need to hug the hunter.

But the two just continued sitting there, neither of them moving. And, very hesitantly, Daryl, whose arm shot up when Aibileen went in for the hug, lowered back around her shoulders to return the hug.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

Daryl was sitting on the sofa, stiff as a board, with his arm around Aibileen's shoulders. She had her arms wrapped around his neck in an embrace, her face buried in his shoulder. And Daryl also felt his face heat up at that. He didn't know how to comfort a crying woman—he didn't know how to comfort a woman, _period_.

But Daryl tried his best, despite the discomfort and slight embarrassment he felt.

The hunter felt himself relaxing when Aibileen had calmed down, she had stiffened slightly at the position she realized she was in. Daryl felt her arms slowly drop to her sides as she lifted herself off of him, a blush on her face, too. Wiping her eyes, Aibileen avoided his gaze.

"'M sorry," she mumbled, looking down. "I was...holdin' everyone up."

Carol knelt down beside her. "It's fine," she said softly. "As long as you're OK, that's all that matters."

Aibileen nodded wordlessly.

* * *

Since no one really knew the area that well, and there wasn't really any time for Daryl or anyone else to go and find another place for the group to stay, they had to try and find a temporary stay on their own.

Aibileen kept a sharp lookout for anything that would be a good enough place for them to stay. Things were starting to get pretty tense, since the possibility of stray walkers or maybe even another herd of walkers showing up seemed greater, and Aibileen couldn't help but think of Lori. The woman was pregnant, they couldn't afford to keep jumping from place to place, hoping they wouldn't run into walkers. Lori needed a place to wind down until the baby was born, and, though she tried to hide it, her bump was starting to show a little. Only a little.

Not only was the baby a concern for Aibileen, the fact that Lori looked a little unhealthy—really pale and kind of sluggish, though she tried tagging the latter off because Lori was having a baby—and it made Aibileen worry. There were so many risks of having a baby in their new world—what would happen if there was a miscarriage? What would happen if Lori died before the baby was born? What about complications during childbirth?

The negatives seemed to outweigh the positive.

_There are no hospitals for her to go to. No vitamins to keep her and the baby healthy. She's starting to look exhausted from lack of sleep. It's a wonder Lori hasn't lost the baby yet._

Aibileen, who was riding with Daryl again, despite her earlier embarrassment with her panic attack, tensed up a little in her seat. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

_Can't afford to think like this,_ she thought fiercely. _Lori can handle herself, she's a strong woman._

* * *

It took most of the day for them to find a place that looked big enough to stay for the night. There were a few walkers they took down, but other than that, the place looked safe enough to stay in.

Aibileen was surprised when Carl asked to help her inspect the house.

"Carl, no..." Lori tried.

"It'll be fine." Aibileen tried for a reassuring smile. "I'll keep a close eye on him."

Lori was hesitant to agree, but let the two go off. After what happened at the marshy area near Hershel's farm, when they encountered that walker stuck in the mud, the two seemed to have developed a decent friendship. Carl seemed to have understood not to go out by himself, that it was better to go with someone. Occasionally, he'd think he could go out on his own, handling walkers as if nothing could happen to him, and that would get Lori upset.

And it didn't go unnoticed how Carl seemed to act around his mother.

He seemed more distant, colder, towards her. Anything she said, he'd brush it off or snap something back at her.

"Somethin' goin' on with your mother?" Aibileen asked softly, her shotgun ready. No longer having her machete, since she lost it on Hershel's farm, she tried her best to keep as much ammunition as she could in her gun.

"Nothing's going on," Carl said, feigning innocence.

"Carl, I'm smarter than ya think." Aibileen looked at him. "I had a son around your age. He and I argued from time to time. I know it's none of my business, but it ain't good to be so hostile to your mother."

"She was with Shane," Carl said after a minute.

"Romantically?"

Carl nodded. "She told me last night. Dad already knew. I don't even know if this baby..."

"Is your father's or Shane's?" Aibileen answered.

Carl's silence answered her question.

"Everyone does somethin' that, at the time, seemed right," Aibileen said. "People have a reason for what they do—your mother probably had a reason for why she became romantically involved with Shane."

"She said it was because she thought dad was dead," Carl explained. "Shane told us he was dead. Dad got shot and was put in a coma, before the walkers came."

"Wasn't right for Shane to lie to y'all," Aibileen said, her tone somewhat bitter. "Convincin' y'all your father was dead...that ain't right."

"It still gets me pissed..."

Aibileen nudged him, giving him a stern glance. "Don't go cussin' like that," she said. "I understand you're angry, kid. But she's still your mother, at least show her _some_ respect."

Carl didn't say anything.

"There ain't any walkers 'round here," she said, before Carl could say anything. "C'mon, we're goin' back."

Heading back to where the others were, Aibileen kept her guard up, just in case there were any walkers that might show up, despite them having searched the area already.

When they reached the group, Aibileen gave Rick a single nod. He nodded in return, putting away his weapon.

* * *

Carol had found more canned foods and other minimal supplies that could hopefully last them a couple days. They knew they'd have to ration very carefully, to at least make it last.

They managed to start a campfire outside, Carol and Lori heating up some of the canned goods they'd found.

Daryl had gone out hunting earlier, bringing back some squirrels and a rabbit he'd taken down. That was added to the meal and everyone ate in a calm but cautious silence. Occasionally, there'd be murmuring amongst the group, but overall it was relatively quiet.

Aibileen picked around her meal, not really interested in eating. She pursed her lips, occasionally looking around. The campfire kept the area they were in lit pretty well, but the light didn't extend too far. She sighed.

"Aibileen, are you OK? You haven't touched a thing," Lori asked.

"I'm fine," she said after a moment. "Just...occupied by my thoughts."

Aibileen gave a small smile, then continued picking at her food for a moment before she started eating small portions of it. She knew the others were occasionally glancing at her, but she tried to not let that bother her. She _was_ thinking for a little bit, but having the others asking if she was OK, even having them look at her, made Aibileen slightly uneasy.

Aibileen was never one to really like others worrying about her. She always believed in doing things by herself, never really wanting to ask for help from others. That was one of the things Aibileen's grandmother taught her before she died.

_'You're a strong young girl. Don't be 'fraid to do things on your own—that'll help ya learn, help ya get further in life. I can see the same spark in your eyes that I saw in your mama's eyes when she was younger.'_

"Aibileen." She looked up at Rick. "I'd like to have a word with you, if that's OK."

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

Rick and Aibileen were in the house's living room, once everyone had finished their meals. Aibileen wasn't really sure what Rick wanted to talk about, and it made her a little unnerved.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" Aibileen asked softly.

Rick shook his head. "I never got a chance to talk to you about what happened with Sophia," he said.

"Rick, that really isn't necessary..."

He held a hand up and Aibileen stopped talking.

"With everything that happened, it completely slipped my mind." Rick studied Aibileen closely. "You said you'd have decision made on whether you'd want to stay with this group or not once Sophia was found. I don't want to make it seem like I'm forcing you to stay if you don't want to."

Aibileen shrugged. "It's fine," she said, giving a small smile. "It doesn't feel like ya forced me to do anythin'."

"But have you decided on whether you'd like to stay or not?"

Aibileen looked around, her hands resting lazily on her hips. After everything she had been through with Rick's group, it would be hard to leave. She had grown very attached to the small group in the time she had spent with them. Leaving would be difficult.

"I think I can stay," Aibileen said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Let me know what you guys think of these past few updates. Suggestions are always welcome! Giving suggestions could help this story get more interesting.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Aibileen sat in the kitchen of the house, her shotgun on the table, looking out the window with a tired frown. She had the curtains opened slightly, so she could have _some_ view of the outside, but not too opened so any walkers outside would notice her. She wanted to keep watch the best she could. Aibileen knew Daryl wouldn't allow her to physically go outside and keep watch, so she was going to do it that way.

"Ya should be sleepin'."

Aibileen saw Daryl walking into the kitchen, his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"I ain't tired," she responded, going for a smile. "I'd say ya should be restin', spendin' all that time outside."

Daryl shook his head. "Gotta keep watch."

"And ya did." Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Since ya won't let me go outside, I thought I'd keep watch like this."

The hunter gazed at the window before looking back at Aibileen.

"Sorry for earlier."

Daryl frowned a little. "Earlier?"

"Cryin' on ya like that," she said. "It made ya uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I'll try 'n control myself better."

"Wasn't your fault," Daryl said.

"It was." Aibileen looked almost ashamed. "Sometimes, I get these..._flashbacks_ of when I lost my family. It only happens when I sleep, never when I'm awake."

The hunter studied Aibileen closely, unsure of what to say. Aibileen always seemed to share things with him, things that always seemed so personal. He always seemed to know more about her every day than he would've thought. Aibileen didn't seem to know anything about him, except for the hunch that Daryl has a brother.

"Shouldn't stop ya from sleepin'," Daryl said gruffly. "It ain't healthy."

Aibileen shot a playful smirk Daryl's way. "I could be sayin' the same for ya," she said. "I'll go on to bed, but promise me you'll do the same."

He nodded.

"Good." Aibileen gave a small smile. "Wouldn't want ya gettin' sick."

* * *

The next morning, after a short, dreamless sleep, Aibileen awoke to help the others with the few belongings they had and loaded it into the cars.

The morning air freezing, and Aibileen mentally kicked herself for not having any warm clothes. There were no clothes her size in the houses the group was staying in, and she wasn't sure being exposed to the freezing air every day would be good for her health.

Goose-bumps rose on her arms as she helped load the last of the things into Rick's car. She let out a shaky breath, rubbing her hands on her forearms to try and create some warmth. When Daryl came walking out of the house, going over to his motorcycle, Aibileen's brows shot up when she saw him wearing a poncho. She would've asked him where he had the time to go looking for clothes but decided against it.

Aibileen saw Daryl look over at her, the way she was trying to discretely warm herself up.

"What're ya doin'?" Aibileen asked when he approached her.

Taking off his poncho, Daryl put it over her head, looking her over before giving a nod.

"Keep ya warm," he said. "C'mon, it's time to go."

With everyone loaded into their respective vehicles, they drove off, looking for the next location to stay in for the night.

* * *

It was a little over midday when Rick had the others stop. The cars were running low on fuel, and they needed to go find some more. They were able to find some abandoned vehicles, but whoever was there before them seemed to have drained most of the gasoline from them. That frustrated Rick.

"We can't wander too far," Rick said, irritation lacing his voice. "We can't afford it."

Aibileen had spent most of the gas hunt trailing back with Lori. She looked pretty miserable. Her hands would occasionally go to her stomach, and she looked like she was about to throw up if she went any further. Looking back at Rick, he was still looking through some of the vehicles, trying to stay a little hopeful that there would be enough gas for their cars.

"Ya feelin' OK?" Aibileen asked Lori, trying to keep her voice down.

Lori looked at Aibileen before giving a lazy shrug. She looked ill, and Aibileen had to wonder how much more of the bouncing from house to house she could take before something happened to her or the baby.

"Do ya want me to take ya back to the cars?" Aibileen asked softly.

"I-I can make it," Lori said, her voice trembling slightly.

"If ya ain't feelin' well, I can tell Rick." Aibileen's voice was laced with worry. "I'll walk ya back to the cars and keep a lookout for any walkers."

Lori looked conflicted. She always tried to put on a tough front and act like she could handle whatever was thrown their way, but with Lori being pregnant, she was vulnerable and that made the group vulnerable, in a sense. If any stray walkers came by, or another herd were to come by, the immediate reaction of the group members would to not only protect themselves, but to protect Lori, as well.

"Something wrong?" Rick walked back to where the two women were standing, looking concerned.

Aibileen looked at Lori, as if to ask permission.

"Lori ain't feelin' well," Aibileen said. "I could take her back to the cars, keep an eye out for walkers."

Rick glanced at Lori before looking at Aibileen.

"I have a couple bullets left," she said. "If any walkers come by, I'll hold 'em off as long as I can."

Rick seemed hesitant to let Aibileen and Lori go, but his wife wasn't doing so good and it was only a matter of time before she just collapsed from exhaustion. Giving a hesitant nod, Aibileen wrapped an arm around Lori's shoulders, gently leading her back to the cars.

* * *

"Thank you," Lori said softly.

The two of them had made it back to the cars, Aibileen gently placed Lori into the passenger side of Rick's car. She looked a little more relaxed, but she was still sickly looking.

"No need for that," Aibileen said, giving her a small smile.

"Why do you always think of others?" Lori asked, swallowing thickly. "You never think of yourself first."

Aibileen looked at Lori for a moment, trying to think up a good answer.

"People can't afford to be selfish in a world like this," Aibileen said. "Bein' selfish only gets ya killed."

"Helping yourself every once in a while isn't bad," Lori murmured.

"I'd prefer helpin' others. I'm kinda good at that." Aibileen smiled at Lori. "Now, just rest. I'll be right out here if ya need anythin'."

* * *

After about an hour, Rick and the others returned with enough gasoline to last them for a while longer. Aibileen had regularly checked on Lori, she was lucky to not have encountered any walkers.

Lori had since fallen asleep and Aibileen made sure to do a clean sweep of the area, checking the area as closely as she could.

"How is she?" Rick asked.

"She's good," Aibileen said, nodding. "Fell asleep a little over half an hour ago. No walkers came by, thank God."

Rick nodded. "Thank you, for watching her," he murmured, glancing at his wife.

Aibileen shrugged, brushing some hair out of her face. "No problem. Did ya get enough gas?"

"Yeah. Should do us good for the time being," he said.

She nodded.

When Aibileen saw Daryl come up, Aibileen shrugged off the poncho he had loaned her early that morning and handed it back to him. He glanced at it for a moment before looking at her.

"I'm pretty warmed up," she said, giving a small smile. "Thanks for loanin' it to me."

Daryl nodded, taking the poncho from her.

As Rick and Glenn filled up the cars, the others just hung back, keeping an eye out.

"That was nice," Daryl murmured, gently nudging Aibileen's shoulder. "Lookin' after Lori like that."

Aibileen looked up at him, mildly surprised at what he'd said. She tried to contain the small smile that was wanting to come out.

"She looked sick. Anyone woulda done it," she said softly.

"Still," he murmured. "Almost forgot there could be nice people in the world."

Aibileen nudged his shoulder back. "I ain't nice," she muttered. "I try 'n be polite, there's a difference."

* * *

Once the group was on the road again, with the sun starting to set with all the time that was wasted on finding gasoline, the hunt for a place to stay became more and more desperate.

The road they were on seemed to go on for miles, and while the occasional walker would be stumbling along the side of the road, no one stopped to take it down. They couldn't afford to go and kill any walker that came their way, and with Lori's condition not being the best, they needed to find a place to just lay low for a little bit.

By the time the sun had truly gone down, and they still hadn't found a place to stay, Rick told everyone to stop, that they'd have to camp out for the night, much to their displeasure.

When everyone had their supplies ready, a campfire ready, everyone gathered around. Carol cooked up some of the canned food that had been taken from the previous houses. It had gotten chillier than before once the sun had set, and Aibileen had noticed a few clouds in the sky, making her wonder if it was going to snow at all.

"Ya think it's gonna snow?" Aibileen asked, not really directing it to anyone in particular.

A couple of the others looked up at the sky, eyeing the clouds carefully.

"Maybe," Glenn said.

"But let's hope not," Maggie added.

"We can't control the weather," Rick said. "We can hope it doesn't snow, but if it does, we're gonna have to prepare for it."

There were murmurs amongst the group, a bit of an anxiousness arose in the air from that short discussion. It was cold enough to where it could snow, but there wasn't any moisture for the snow to fall. Aibileen had loved snow, whenever it did snow, and enjoyed it while it lasted. But since the world turned to shit, the weather in general was their enemy, along with the walkers.

If it started snowing or raining or a storm were to hit, Aibileen hoped that they'd have enough supplies and a place to stay until it passed. But with everything pretty much looking destroyed and the fear of running into another survivor, potentially a dangerous one, was something they all had to keep in mind. They couldn't afford to stay out and exposed to the weather, but they didn't want to have to deal with angry survivors who think the group's going to kill them.

It was hard, living in a damaged world.

* * *

When the others had gone to sleep, Daryl stayed up a little longer to keep an eye out. He'd noticed how the other group members seemed to respect him, and how Rick pretty much made the hunter his right-hand man. Rick came to Daryl for a lot of things, bringing the Dixon with him on things he knew he couldn't do alone.

That was something Daryl wasn't used to.

There were plenty of things that Daryl wasn't used to—the whole group, seemingly trusting Daryl to do the right thing was something that would take a long time to get used to.

Rick had gone to check around the area, asking Daryl to stay behind and make sure no walkers came near the camp.

The fire had gone down to embers, struggling to stay lit on the burnt, charred firewood T-Dog had gathered.

Daryl's eyes skimmed over the sleeping forms of the group. They all looked relaxed. Lori had been given as much support and comfort as possible, trying their best to keep the pregnant woman warm.

The hunter thought it was ridiculous that Lori would end up pregnant when the world was going to shit. He tried not to care about the business of the others, but since the announcement of Lori's pregnancy, the others had pretty much been bending over backwards to make sure she was comfortable. Everyone except for Rick and Carl.

Daryl had heard from the others about Lori's relationship with Shane before Rick joined the group, and he noticed some hostility coming from Carl and some distance that was coming from Rick.

A noise, almost sounding like a whimper, distracted Daryl from his thoughts. Looking at the others, who seemed to be sleeping soundly, Daryl's jaw tensed a little when he saw Aibileen's figure curled up on the ground, tense and looking like she was trying to find a comfortable position. Carefully, Daryl stood up and walked over to the woman's sleeping form. Gently placing a hand on her forearm, he felt goose-bumps on her skin but he had to wonder if it was from the cold or from some dream she was having.

She jerked up, looking around wildly before settling on the hunter kneeling down next to her.

Daryl noticed her breathing heavily, her hair damp with sweat. She was able to catch her breath.

"Sounded like ya were cryin'," Daryl murmured, loud enough for only her to hear. "I wanted to make sure ya were OK."

A light blush rose on the hunter's cheeks when he said that. He saw a light blush come on Aibileen's cheeks as well.

Aibileen opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, but looked down, almost as if she were ashamed.

"I'm OK," she said after a minute. "Just a bad dream."

"One of those...flashbacks?"

When Aibileen didn't answer, Daryl sat himself down next to her. He took off his poncho, again, and put it over Aibileen like a blanket. He kept his crossbow in one hand, looking around. He felt Aibileen's eyes on him.

"What're ya doin'?" she asked softly.

"Keepin' watch," he grunted.

If Daryl hadn't known any better, he would've thought he saw a small smile on Aibileen's face. And, just to make the hunter blush even more, Aibileen rested her head on his lap.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

The next morning, Aibileen felt kind of warm, resting on something that felt really comfortable. She gave an exhale of breath, completely comfortable and feeling _so_ calm. But her mind instantly realized something—what was she resting on that felt so comfortable?

Her eyes opened as she immediately looked at what it could possibly be...only to see Daryl, sitting up, looking slightly uncomfortable. The others were loading their belongings into the vehicles, and Aibileen was highly aware of the occasional glances that were being thrown their way. Aibileen glanced anxiously, and slightly embarrassedly, in Daryl's direction.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, a blush rising on her cheeks.

She scrambled to her feet, the poncho Daryl had draped over her falling. Hurriedly, Aibileen handed the poncho back to the hunter, who took it with a grunt, avoiding her eye. She could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable, and it made her feel terrible. She wasn't thinking the night before, resting her head on his lap like that.

Aibileen knew that, in some way, Daryl had been sitting next to her to comfort her and her tired mind took that opportunity to find some physical comfort, as well. Resting her head on Daryl's lap seemed to bring her that comfort before she had fallen back to sleep.

Running a hand through her hair, Aibileen immediately had herself helping out with whatever was left to help out with.

* * *

When everyone was on the road, the group tried finding the nearest place to find supplies and a good place to rest for the night. Rick said they couldn't afford to spend another night out in the open, exposed to potential walkers.

On occasion, they would drive past—or run over—the occasional walker, but they knew better than to stop and kill them. The group knew better than to stop every single moment they saw a walker stumbling past, snarling their rotting teeth, letting out their groaning, growling noises. Rick's group had vehicles, a way to find supplies as quickly as they could, finding refuge as quickly as possible.

Sometimes, Aibileen had her instincts of wanting to go and kill the walkers they came across, but she knew that Rick would never allow it. Aibileen had spent good amount of time, before joining Rick's group, killing the walkers with no hesitation. In the beginning, she believed they were still human in some way, but after a while, the belief that there was still some humanity in the walkers faded. There was also the anger that lingered from the walkers killing her son and family. She held no bitter feelings toward Jackie because of what happened to her son; Jackie had died, she wasn't..._her_. She saw it in her cousin's eyes.

After trying, to no avail, to reason with the body of her cousin.

_Old habits die hard,_ Aibileen thought solemnly.

* * *

The group decided to have a moment to rest, much to Rick's hesitation and reluctance. Lori had gotten motion sickness from all the driving and the rockiness of the dirt roads they were trying to stay on.

Daryl had muttered grouchily about going to patrol the area for walkers, and Aibileen decided not to follow him. She could still sense the discomfort when the two of them were in close proximity, and she knew he needed some space. Aibileen had been around Daryl long enough to know that when he felt strongly uncomfortable about something, she needed to back off and give him his space. It took a bit for her to figure it out, but she knew that it'd be bad to intrude his privacy in such a state.

"What was going on between you and Daryl last night?" Maggie asked, standing next to Aibileen.

The young woman stiffened at Maggie's question, clearly caught off guard by how straightforward the question was. Crossing her arms over her chest, Aibileen glanced at the woman beside her.

"I had a nightmare," Aibileen murmured. "Daryl...helped."

"You were sleeping on his lap." Maggie gave a small smirk Aibileen's way, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Daryl doesn't seem like the person to let just _anyone_ get all cozy with him."

"He barely trusts me." Aibileen looked down. "I don't understand why ya think we're so _cozy_ if he barely trusts me."

Maggie shot a doubtful look Aibileen's way.

"You honestly think Daryl doesn't trust you?" she asked, her voice dripping with doubt. "I've seen how he acts around you. He looks really comfortable around you. I'd say he even _likes_ you."

"Maggie, let's be serious," Aibileen muttered. "The day Daryl actually has feelings for me is the day Hell freezes over."

Aibileen felt a sting of pain in her chest, and it made her angry. She _really_ wanted Daryl to have some kind of..._anything_ for her.

But she knew that was asking too much. Walkers were overrunning the world, people were just _barely_ scratching by in groups let alone by themselves...the delusions that _love_ of any kind still lingered in the remains of the world was something Aibileen hoped was still there but the pessimistic part of herself was screaming that it was all childish and belonged in the old world.

The world that didn't have the dead coming back. The world where people could live and survive on their own terms.

Aibileen remembered the world she used to live in as if it were only yesterday. And it brought on waves of nostalgia and heartache. Yet another thing the young woman couldn't stand about herself—she was too...sensitive.

"Aibileen, I don't understand you sometimes," Maggie said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"I don't understand what ya mean."

"You're young, you're attractive, and you obviously have feelings for a certain redneck." Maggie turned over to fully see the Cherokee woman. Aibileen wouldn't meet Maggie's gaze. "Whether you admit it or not, there's an attraction between the two of you and it's going into full bloom. I want you to do something for yourself for once. Stop worrying about everyone else."

"The day I stop worryin' about everyone else is the day walkers aren't lurking around every corner."

Maggie was stunned by the harshness in Aibileen's tone.

"You're right, I have some feelings for Daryl. But I'm not goin' to let my emotions cloud my judgment. The last time I allowed my emotions cloud my judgment, I almost died and I don't want somethin' like that happenin' again."

"No one deserves to be alone," Maggie said softly.

"I've been alone since this whole thing started," Aibileen said bitterly. "Don't matter how many people I surround myself with, I'll always be alone."

"You're being overdramatic, don't you think?" Maggie's eyes were a little wide, worry swirling in her chest as she gazed at Aibileen.

"I try and help the sufferin' the best I can with their problems and never once do I tell them how I feel. I try and distance myself from people in a way they won't notice so if somethin' ever happens to me, they won't mourn over me. I don't want people thinkin' of me as someone who's _important_. A part of me _really_ wants that, but I've been livin' off of a bit of a pessimistic side and it ain't turnin' back now."

Maggie looked at Aibileen with disbelieving eyes.

"So if Daryl happens to like me in any way, I'll be over the moon. And believe me, I would love the opportunity to be in his arms."

Maggie caught the strained joking undertone in the woman's voice.

"But if somethin' happens to me, then I don't want Daryl thinkin' it's his fault."

_But you told Daryl that if you got bit, you'd want him to shoot you before you turned. He'll think it's his fault that you got bit and died, so what do you make of that?_

"Stop overthinking everything," Maggie said softly.

Aibileen didn't say anything for a moment. She had been rambling to poor Maggie. Aibileen wasn't even sure she was making any sense. The woman gave out an irritated groan.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so...confusin'," she muttered bitterly. "I'm sorry for doin' this. I'm probably not makin' any sense."

"I understand what you're trying to say," Maggie responded. "But, Aibileen, you're always putting others before yourself. Let yourself have a little freedom, stop being so scared and find that happiness."

"There ain't no happiness in this world."

"There can be if you give it a chance."

Aibileen looked at Maggie.

Maggie shot a smile Aibileen's way before walking over to Glenn. Aibileen turned away immediately. She was aware of how affectionate Glenn and Maggie could be sometimes—their relationship was still blooming.

It made Aibileen wonder if there really was some kind of attraction Daryl felt toward her. She'd never know, Daryl was so hard to read sometimes. But he was opening up to her, very slowly, little by little. He still hadn't told her much about himself, and she wondered if he ever would. Aibileen knew that the name 'Merle' was important to him. He got defensive when she asked about it, so she assumed that he was Daryl's brother and left it at that.

_'Stop being so scared and find that happiness.'_

Aibileen sighed. _I'll try..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the super late update! I had a bunch of homework I should've done over my spring break, which was all last week, and I never finished it so I had to do it all tonight. If this update is in any way sloppy, just let me know. Point out anything that needs some adjustments and I'll do that as soon as I can.**

**I started school again today so I'll be pretty busy for the most part, but over the weekends I will be able to update more frequently, if that makes much of a difference.**

**So, the 'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I only own Aibileen, any fillers I put in, and any characters I add to the storyline. Other than that, the show belongs to its rightful owners!**

**Leave a review, please! Help me a little! Any suggestions you guys have to make the story more interesting—like...possibly helping Daryl's and Aibileen's relationship get started!—then leave a suggestion! I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

Daryl had spent a good portion of their resting time exploring the area, killing any walkers who stumbled by. He tried not to remain so focused on his emotions, just trying to concentrate on making sure there were no dangers lurking. Daryl had his crossbow ready, a scowl forming on his face. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to get distracted by something as petty as _emotions_. He couldn't afford to do something like that, something like emotions get people killed every day in a walker-infested world.

Especially if those emotions were something _almost similar_ to love.

Daryl snorted. _Love_...something he never experienced. He was pretty much beaten into believing love was a weakness, that it brought nothing but unnecessary trouble.

That _women_ brought unnecessary trouble.

Merle had told him that women were just waiting for the right moment to dig their claws into a gullible man, saying all these likes like _'I love you'_ to trick a man into thinking she actually cared.

Daryl's father, when he wasn't drunk off his ass or beating him or both, would mock him when he was little. As the young Dixon grew, he learned that showing affection of any kind would be a sign of weakness, that the only thing that was important was family.

_'Ya think any of them bitches really care about ya, little brother? They ain't family, they ain't blood. They won't watch out for ya like me.'_

Merle's voice rang through Daryl's mind, causing him to shake his head, stopping dead in his tracks so he could gather his thoughts.

Daryl's scowl deepened. Merle hadn't been there for him like he always claimed to be. Daryl's older brother was always in and out of juvie and prison, always getting in trouble with the law...then he just left.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daryl felt a heaviness weigh down on him.

He was always told he grew up a little more _sensitive_ than Merle, and he was yelled at, beaten occasionally, and made fun of because of that. Daryl felt his blood boil a little, all those memories and thoughts resurfacing. He didn't like having to relive those things.

* * *

Aibileen and the rest of the group waited anxiously for Daryl.

Lori's motion sickness had gotten better, granted she actually threw up a few times, but she was better.

Hershel had voiced his concerns about having Lori exposed to the elements for too long. Since there were no proper medical supplies—like an ultrasound machine—for Hershel to use to check on the baby, there was no telling what condition it was in. The biggest, unspoken fear amongst the group was the possibility of Lori miscarrying—what would happen then? If the baby didn't make it, would it try and...

Aibileen shook her head. Thinking that a baby who died in the womb could turn into a walker seemed ridiculous.

But thinking the dead could come back to eat the living didn't seem possible until it actually started happening.

Hearing rustling in the bushes caused everyone to turn, those with weapons had them aimed at the noise. When Daryl came stalking out, a look that was too difficult to read, his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

Aibileen felt a little worried, studying the look on his face. He didn't acknowledge her once, and that made her worry even more, but she only assumed it was because he was still upset about earlier.

"We good?" Daryl muttered to Rick.

Rick had given a curt nod, and everyone loaded back into their respective vehicle.

* * *

Much to their luck, they had found a home not too far from where they had been resting. There were a few walkers that were taken down, and there was a relief that washed over the group at the sight of the home. It wasn't as big as the others, and it was a little unsettling, knowing there probably wasn't a lot of room for the group to have an actual bedroom to sleep in, but it was the best they could do and they'd have to live with it.

When everyone's belongings had been moved into the house, and there was a proper heating going, sort of warming up the house, the group tried to settle in. Rick had taken up the first watch, making sure there were no intruders or walkers.

Aibileen had wordlessly gone into the kitchen to scourge for food, she still felt a little worried for Daryl, but he wouldn't once acknowledge her and she kept telling herself that if she kept her distance, give Daryl some time to work out whatever was bothering him, he'd come around.

But it had been _all day_.

Aibileen had to wonder if there was something more to the hunter's sour attitude.

"Hey, Aibileen?"

The woman turned and saw Beth standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Beth was standing there, looking shyly at Aibileen.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Aibileen asked. "Is Lori OK?"

Beth nodded. "Lori's fine," she said. "She's getting a check-up. Uhm, Rick wanted me to tell you that Daryl had gone hunting a little while ago, and they're cooking up some squirrels he caught."

Aibileen frowned at that. She hadn't been aware that Daryl had left—then again, she was hardly paying any attention. Giving Beth a nod and a murmured _'thank you'_, Aibileen continued to look through the small house's cabinets for canned foods of any kind to be added to their supplies.

The house had very little to offer, and it made Aibileen wonder if the previous owners and looters had taken anything they thought was valuable. It made her sigh.

Gathering the few cans she found, she went into the other room, where Carol had managed to figure out how to cook some of the catches Daryl made, even heating up a can of soup on the side. When the older woman handed the food to Aibileen, she shot a grateful look Carol's way. Putting the supplies with the others, Aibileen sat in a spot furthest from the group.

Aibileen watched as the others murmured amongst themselves, trying to enjoy each other's company. Even after Hershel and Lori returned, the forced feeling of normalcy still hung in the air. Aibileen noticed there was still some hostility between Carl and his mother, and the distance between Lori and her husband seemed to become stronger every day.

It was saddening, seeing a family like Rick's falling apart.

_The world's turning to shit, and they're giving her the cold shoulder over something she couldn't control?_ Aibileen thought. _Yeah, she hooked up with Shane, but the guy lied to Lori...all this drama shit is getting old. Walkers are all over the place and they can't get over something like that._

Absently nibbling on the food Carol had given her, Aibileen had gone from just sitting back and observing the group, to being lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but think about everyone in the group—how Rick was handling being the group's leader; how Hershel was handling Glenn dating Maggie; how Lori's pregnancy was going; was Andrea even alive?—things that she wasn't aware she thought about.

Thoughts like that kept Aibileen occupied, sometimes keeping herself distracted when things weren't necessarily good or bad.

In a world where there was nothing left to do but survive, Aibileen took up every calm opportunity she had to just think, recap the day's events, wonder about what could possibly happen to herself.

And amongst those thoughts that were rattling through the young woman's head, she found herself thinking about what Maggie had said earlier. Maggie wanted her to find some kind of happiness. Aibileen wanted to believe there was some happiness out there, but the pessimistic part of her was pretty much saying it was childish to believe in things like that. Aibileen was secretly happy she had found a new group who accepted her so quickly, but she also kind of brushed it off as luck and the fact that Aibileen helped look for Sophia and fixed Dale's RV.

While Aibileen had been so distracted by her thoughts, thinking and rethinking about what Maggie said and other things, Aibileen hadn't noticed the occasional glance Daryl was shooting her way.

He noticed the far-off look in her eyes, the way she seemed almost distant.

Daryl wanted to know what she was thinking about, but he wasn't going to ask her.

Aibileen was a woman full of surprises—and Daryl wasn't sure how many more surprises he was willing to endure because of her.


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

"You're up late."

Aibileen glanced over and saw Daryl's form walking through the living area. She had herself perched on the sofa, one leg perched along the side, a knife that Rick had given her in one hand. After spending about an hour looking through the house some more, and helping the rest of the group with their needs, Aibileen had found some hair clips in the filthy bathroom, using it to pin her hair back. Aibileen was getting tired of her hair getting in her face.

"Yeah."

Daryl had caught on to the distant tone in her voice, the way her eyes seemed almost dim.

Instead of saying anything in return to her short answer, he gave a short grunt, focusing his attention on his crossbow for a moment.

"Why don't ya go to bed?" he muttered gruffly.

Aibileen didn't respond.

Daryl glanced at her again, frowning. He couldn't understand why she was acting the way she was, and he wanted to know why, but knew better than to ask. If she was upset about something, he didn't know, nor did he care at the moment, how to deal with her if she had any kind of outburst. He would rather inspect the property some more, not really wanting to deal with any of the drama that might happen. His mood was still a little sour.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Aibileen said bitterly.

"Don't know what's gotten your panties in a bunch."

Daryl shot a glare her way, which she gladly returned.

"You've been upset all day," Aibileen muttered, "and ya get an attitude when ya start talkin' to me for the first time all day. I have been keepin' my distance because of your bad mood; I don't understand why _your_ panties are in a bunch."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, his lips pursing. Aibileen couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of.

The hunter simply gave out an irritated grunt, which the Cherokee woman responded with an eye-roll.

"Ya know, whether we're friends or acquaintances or somethin' in-between, I'd hope that we wouldn't be actin' like _this_ so often." Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the hunter near her.

"The Hell ya talkin' about?" he muttered. "Ya think we're friends?"

"Yes I do," Aibileen said confidently, making sure to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake up the others. "You're my friend, my acquaintance, someone I hold dear because ya matter to me. I don't understand why you're angry, Daryl, and I would love to know why, but I don't appreciate ya treatin' me like this."

Daryl looked at Aibileen in slight shock. In a way, he found himself agreeing with her. He'd been a bit distant, treating her unfairly in a sense. Aibileen had no idea why he was such in a bad mood, all she knew was that he was in a _bad mood_. Daryl had noticed she hadn't been interacting much with him throughout the day, and he wasn't sure whether to appreciate it or not.

"Just been a frustratin' day," Daryl murmured gruffly.

Aibileen leaned back against on the sofa, using the armrest as a pillow. The sofa was uncomfortable but was the best place for her at the moment. Aibileen offered to give the sofa to Lori, but she insisted against it.

"Tell me 'bout it," Aibileen responded.

A silence hung between the two of them, and Aibileen was _certain_ Daryl had left, but when she glanced over the side of the sofa, she saw Daryl still standing there, leaning against the wall, inspecting his crossbow and sometimes looking over at Aibileen. When the two of them locked eyes, they immediately looked away.

"Ya know, if we're gonna be friends, I'd like to get to know ya," Aibileen said, loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough so none of the sleeping group members would awaken.

Despite the developing feelings Aibileen had for the hunter, and since she didn't know Daryl's feelings for her, Aibileen wanted to keep things decent between her and the hunter. If Daryl didn't return her feelings, then Aibileen wouldn't mind staying a friend, an acquaintance if that's what Daryl would consider their strange relationship.

"Get to know me?" Daryl's voice sounded doubtful.

"Yeah. I hardly know ya," Aibileen said. "I've told ya plenty of things 'bout me, but I don't know _anythin'_ about ya."

The hunter simply grunted.

Giving a sigh, Aibileen closed her eyes for a moment. "I know your name's Daryl; you're badass with that crossbow of yours; ya can handle your own against the walkers; and ya can hunt. That's all I know. I'd like to know more about'cha, if that's OK."

Daryl Dixon looked at Aibileen, trying to understand why she was so curious about him. He preferred to keep his personal business to himself. Not once had he ever encountered someone who was genuinely curious about his life or wanting to get to know him.

"Ain't nothin' to tell," the hunter muttered, focusing on his crossbow again.

"Everyone has somethin' to tell," Aibileen said softly. "I've said plenty of things about myself. Ain't easy, but I've said it."

Daryl couldn't really argue with that.

"Ya know I had a son; my Granny raised me cause my mother couldn't; I'm Cherokee; and the Cherokee Rose has a personal meanin' to me." Aibileen glanced over at Daryl. "Can't ya at least tell me somethin' about yourself?"

After a moment of silence, Daryl gave an audible sigh.

_She's persistent, that's for sure,_ he thought.

"I gotta brother," he muttered.

Aibileen's eyes lit up at that. She had a hunch he did, that was probably why that name 'Merle' meant so much to him—or at least why it made him so defensive.

"Really?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

He nodded. "Name's Merle." The way Daryl spoke, almost sounding uncomfortable, made Aibileen wonder if he'd ever talked about himself to others, how many friends he had before the walkers came.

"You're lucky you've gotta brother," Aibileen said, frowning slightly. "As far as I know, I'm an only child."

Daryl snorted. "Wouldn't say I'm _'lucky'_," he muttered. "Ya don't know if ya gotta sibling or not?"

"My mother gave up custody of me when I was little," Aibileen said. "I lived with my Granny till she died, remember? She died just a month before Jamie was born, then I went to live with my cousins. My parents married young, divorced after I turned two. My mother got full custody, but didn't have the money to take care of me; my father kinda disappeared."

Daryl looked at her for a moment, wondering how to process that information.

"My father came from Italy," Aibileen said. "Born 'n raised in Sicily, so I only guessed he went back after the divorce."

"He ever keep in contact?" Daryl asked, slightly intrigued by what Aibileen was telling him.

"No. Once the divorce was finalized, from what my mother told me, he just packed up and left," Aibileen said, disappointment flooding her voice. "No letters, no birthday cards, no Christmas presents. I thought he stopped lovin' me. Then after Granny died, and my mother found out I was pregnant, we stopped talkin' for two years." Aibileen shook her head. "Here I am, rantin' to ya."

The young woman looked at Daryl with those brown eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry if I'm borin' ya with all this." Aibileen leaned her head back on the armrest, frowning.

"Ya ain't borin' me," Daryl said. "Didn't know ya were part Italian."

Aibileen shrugged. "Didn't think it was important. I was raised Cherokee, so I like to think of myself as whole Cherokee."

They didn't say anything for a while.

"I still don't know that much about'cha," Aibileen said.

Daryl gave a small smile, an airy chuckle following. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder, looking at Aibileen and having that warm feeling erupt in his chest again.

"Maybe we can finish this another time."

"Is that a promise?"

Daryl hesitated before answering. _Was_ he promising? It kinda sounded like he was promising that to her, but he wasn't very sure.

Looking back at Aibileen, who was trying to get comfortable on the sofa, Daryl looked down for a moment before answering.

"It's a promise."

Aibileen smiled. "Good," she said. "Now go get some sleep. Ya look exhausted."

"I could say the same for ya," Daryl replied, a playful undertone in his words.

The two of them let out silent chuckles.

As Daryl left to go get some rest for the remaining hours of the night, he heard Aibileen softly call out a _'good night'_ and he couldn't stop himself from looking back. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady.

"G'night," he murmured softly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just let me know what you think of this chapter! So, I guess no one really has any suggestions to make this story interesting, so I'll just have to try my best to keep you guys hooked! I don't know how I can possibly do that on my own, but...I'll try my best!**

**If you don't have any suggestions, then just leave a review on how you thought the chapter was!**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine, unfortunately. The only thing I own is Aibileen, fillers, any characters I add to the story, a complete adoration for the 'Walking Dead' series, and a complete love for Daryl's character [and a couple others, but that's a different story]!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

Soon, a routine had developed in the group—one that was crucial in the group's survival, but was also starting to get the group frustrated—jump from place to place, look for supplies, watch out for walkers.

Lori's stomach had gotten bigger, and it was starting to get noticed by the others. Carol was voicing her concern over Lori's health, and the weather was starting to take a drastic turn.

Thick, grey clouds hung heavily in the sky; the air was colder during the day, becoming even colder at night; and it was becoming harder to find a tolerable place to stay in such weather changes.

It's been like that for weeks. It was hard to say on whether they'd survive the winter. If the walkers didn't get them, the weather would.

During those weeks, Daryl and Aibileen had grown closer in their relationship, but still distant and unwilling to admit their true feelings for each other. It was hard for them, coming to terms with their attraction with each other. The two of them were not only, in some aspects, too stubborn to admit it openly, but neither of them were really comfortable to say such things. Admitting affections in a world where one could be dead by tomorrow, it never seemed necessary.

But affection had a way of showing itself in the strangest of circumstances.

That was something Aibileen just couldn't understand. When everything seemed to be falling apart, some of the goodness in the world didn't seem to be truly gone.

"Any walkers?" Rick asked, approaching the duo as they came out of the wooded area surrounding them, looking at Aibileen and Daryl expectantly. It didn't go unnoticed by the others how close the two had become, but they knew better than to say anything about it.

Aibileen looked at Rick, shaking her head. "Seems like there's less walkers now than there was before."

Rick seemed to be in thought, his face looking grim. He accepted that answer, before looking back at the rest of the group.

Things were beginning to look a little difficult. With the weather freezing up, finding fuel for the still-functioning vehicles was becoming scarce. Any fuel that would be in the abandoned vehicles they'd find, it would be either fully-frozen or partially-frozen—not enough gasoline to make it very far, but still gasoline that was needed.

It was agreed that any gas they scourged that was salvageable would be saved for when it was truly needed.

The group had been parked off the side of a narrow dirt road, Daryl and Aibileen inspecting the surrounding area for any kind of home for them to stay the night in. They tried to find any kind of sanctuary they could, for Lori's sake and for their own, but it was getting harder. The roads were starting to get harder to drive on and the group was spending more of their valuable time arguing on where to go and trying to be careful on how they drive than on trying to find a suitable place to stay for the night.

"The sun will be setting soon," Rick said, glancing up at the sky. "We need to find shelter soon."

* * *

Aibileen and Daryl had gone back into the wooded area in search of a place to stay for the night. Rick tried convincing the duo that they had done enough for the group, but Aibileen insisted that they wanted to do it—they wanted to look for a temporary stay.

**~The Walking Dead~**

_"It gives us somethin' to do," Aibileen said, giving a crooked half-smile._

_"You two do enough for us." Rick looked between them with an arched brow._

_Daryl grunted._

_Aibileen gave him a sidelong glance, trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes at how he acted sometimes._

_"We'll be fine, Rick," Aibileen assured._

_"I know you both work well together, but that doesn't mean you have to do all the hard work," Rick tried reasoning._

_"Neither of us do the hard work," Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "Lookin' for some place to stay ain't too hard."_

_"You know what I mean, Daryl." Rick gave the hunter an almost tired expression. "It's getting harder to find supplies during the winter, but you and Aibileen still manage to do that." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And with Lori's...condition..."_

_"It ain't any trouble for us," Aibileen said softly. "Besides, lookin' for supplies ain't so hard if ya just look."_

_Rick shot the woman a small, tired smile._

**~The Walking Dead~**

"Ya think we'll be able to find a place to stay till winter passes?" Aibileen asked softly.

Daryl let out a misty breath, glancing at the woman beside him. He always noticed how concerned she became over the others. Aibileen had told him once that she hated how compassionate she was to others, especially the ones who didn't deserve it. He didn't really view her compassion as anything bad, but it could lead to some problems for her one day.

"Doubt it," he replied. "None of these places we've been at have any kinda proper heatin'. We'd probably freeze to death before spring."

A heavy sensation felt like it had been dropped on Aibileen's shoulders. Jumping from home to home wasn't an ideal solution, but sleeping in the open or in their vehicles wouldn't do them any good either. It was putting more unnecessary stress on the group. They all knew that jumping between abandoned residences wasn't safe—one day, they could stumble upon someone who still lived in their thought-to-be abandoned residence and they could end up dead or worse.

"I don't know if all this jumpin' from place to place is doin' any mercy on us," Aibileen sighed. "It's gettin' colder every day, and we still haven't found someplace stable to live in."

"Supplies are runnin' low, too." Daryl's face scrunched up into a slight scowl.

"Ya see why I wanted to find a place to settle?" Aibileen shot a look Daryl's way. "If we had a place to stay, at least until the weather started warmin' up, we could find some more supplies, and just relax for a little bit."

"How long do ya think those supplies'll last?"

Aibileen scowled. "I'm tryna think on the more hopeful side of things," she grumbled.

Neither of them said anything after that, just trying to silently make their way through the wooded area. They kept a lookout for any walkers stumbling through, their weapons ready. It was almost eerily silent, and that made Aibileen's stomach jump nervously. She _hated_ long, eerie silences. Whenever there were those long silences, where even her mind felt quieter than usual, Aibileen felt like she was going crazy. She craved some kind of noise, some kind of indication that everything around her was real.

The sounds of hers and Daryl's footsteps, the occasional crunching of the things beneath their feet, made up for some of the noises, but other than that, there was complete and utter silence.

"Ya look really nervous," Daryl murmured.

"I just can't stand this silence." Aibileen glanced around anxiously, her brown eyes widening with discomfort.

"Gonna have to be silent to track down any walkers comin' by."

"I know," Aibileen grumbled. "Don't mean I have to _like_ it."

Daryl glanced over at her, a neutral expression on his face. He had become way more comfortable around her than he thought he'd be. Aibileen was the kind of person where she was easy to talk to—she was a fantastic listener. Not only that, even not saying anything made him comfortable around her. Neither of them had to utter a single word and Daryl would feel fine with that, her presence would be enough.

And Daryl wasn't like that with just _anyone_.

With an airy chuckle, Daryl gave his head a small shake before focusing on his surroundings.

"Ya know, if this whole apocalypse thing somehow gets corrected, I'd hope we would stay together."

The hunter looked at Aibileen with a slightly shocked expression. He wasn't expecting something as straightforward and _random_ as that.

Aibileen seemed to have caught on to the surprised look Daryl was giving her and she gave him a small smirk in return.

"I mean it." She had a mischievous glint in her brown eyes, which Daryl couldn't help but admire. He'd seen that mischievousness in her eyes before, and he thought it made her look younger, less worried. "If there's some miracle and everythin' starts goin' back to the way it was before, I'd like to stay with ya."

As wonderful as that sounded—Daryl Dixon and Aibileen Martin staying together—the hunter had to keep in mind there was still Merle.

Merle Dixon wasn't a very pleasant person, nor was he easy to get along with. It was because of Merle that Daryl didn't have many friends growing up. They were all too afraid of the older Dixon brother to befriend Daryl; that, and Daryl's father had made a reputation of himself in their neighborhood.

If Daryl ever ran into his brother again, and Merle discovered that his younger brother had a woman in his life—one he got all on his own...

_'Why, my little brother didn't get drunk off his ass to get somethin' as fine as this?'_ Daryl could almost hear Merle holler. _'Ya must be jokin' with me, little brother! No way in Hell did ya do this all on your own!'_

"Bad idea?" Aibileen asked, glancing at the hunter warily.

Daryl's inner worries were interrupted by Aibileen's question. He looked at her, his eyes slightly wider than normal. He wasn't sure what was a good answer for that, if she was even being serious about that.

"We can just keep in contact," Aibileen said, chuckling nervously. "Somethin'...friends do."

The redneck noticed the pause with the _'friend'_. She sounded almost uncertain, saying it. He had to wonder if she still felt the same about him. Daryl remembered the day Aibileen admitted she found him attractive, and he had to wonder if she still felt the same. Aibileen had mentioned on occasion that she viewed their relationship as nothing more than friendly, and Daryl _swore_ he heard a bit of pain in her voice as she said that word.

It was something he didn't want to hear either, but he wanted to keep their relationship as stable as possible.

_Damn woman is near impossible not to worry over,_ he thought grumpily. _Though she's as beautiful as she is stubborn._

The redneck had to roll his eyes at the thought.

"I'll think about it," he murmured to Aibileen, his voice gruff.

"Ya know, ya still owe me that promise," Aibileen said, her voice so soft Daryl would've barely heard it.

"Promise?"

"Gettin' to know ya better." Aibileen's mischievous brown eyes looked at him, sparkling in the late afternoon sun, setting just behind the bare branches of the trees.

After a moment of thought, Daryl remembered what she was talking about. With everything happening in the group, he'd almost forgotten about that. He faintly remembered telling Aibileen about Merle, in a very vague description.

He intended to keep it vague.

Daryl had no intentions of Aibileen and Merle meeting. If the two were to ever come across each other, all kinds of insults and remarks would come out of Merle's mouth; and Daryl could only imagine what Aibileen would do in return.

"Once we find a place, I'll tell ya a little more," Daryl said quietly.

Aibileen nodded, glancing at him one more time, a smirk just barely gracing her lips.

The redneck had to chuckle at that.

Aibileen Martin sure was one _Hell_ of a woman sometimes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry if this chapter is sloppy, and I am so sorry for not updating yesterday—I was busy afterschool yesterday. As for this chapter, I shouldn't try and update something for you guys to read while watching Doctor Who. It's very distracting.**

**But enough of my excuses! I'll be sure not to get so easily distracted by shows like Doctor Who or other things that might catch my attention! It shouldn't be taking me this long to be putting up a chapter...**

**I'm sorry! You guys must think I'm rambling—OK! The 'Walking Dead' series is not mine, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own Aibileen, my fillers, and any characters I add to the story! And a complete love for the show, but that's a different story!**

**Leave a friendly review! Friendly reviews could help this story go a long way.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

Much to the group's relief, Daryl and Aibileen had found a place to stay for the night. It wasn't a big house, and there were some walkers that the duo had taken down before returning to their friends. There was a very narrow pathway they would have to walk through, but the cars and Daryl's motorcycle would be able to go so far before it'd be impossible for them to drive any further.

And that was what happened.

When they reached the small home Aibileen and Daryl found, carefully watching their step and keeping a close lookout, they made it to the house without running into any walkers. It really did seem that the cold weather was doing something to the walkers—the colder the weather became, the less walkers they ran into.

It was both a blessing and unsettling to the group.

Once they reached the home, the sun had completely gone down, even with the thick, grey clouds covering the sky. The air had gotten colder and bitter.

"There's a master bedroom on the furthest side of the home," Aibileen told Rick. "There's one other guest room and a bathroom. It ain't much, but it was the best Daryl and I could find."

Rick shook his head. "It's fine," he said. "Thank you."

Aibileen gave a lazy shrug before walking off to where the rest of the group was. They were putting their few belongings around the small living room, trying to figure out their sleeping arrangements. There was a bit of a lighter feeling amongst the group—there was an actual place for them to sleep, it wasn't perfect, but it'd have to do for the time being.

Aibileen took a moment to sit next to Lori, who had carefully placed herself on a cushioned chair.

"Ya doin' OK?" Aibileen asked softly.

Lori looked at the other woman with a small, tired smile.

"I've been better," she answered solemnly. "Still feeling sick every now and again."

Aibileen nodded. "This house has a pretty good master bedroom ya can share with Rick," Aibileen said. "The bed looks pretty comfortable, could be nice."

"Thank you." Lori placed her hands, unconsciously or not, on her swelling stomach. There was an almost distant look in the pregnant woman's eyes. "I don't think Rick would want to share a bed with me," she said softly.

Aibileen felt a flutter of discomfort in her stomach.

"Rick's your husband..." she said, trying to find the words to say.

"He's been distant since he found out about Shane and I." Lori looked away. "I don't even know if this baby is his. I think that's really getting him upset."

"He'll come around," Aibileen said after a moment's silence.

"Even Carl's been acting differently," Lori said softly. "He's bitter, he ignores me. Nothing I say seems to make any difference. I only hope this baby can mend my relationship with Carl. Rick, too."

Aibileen looked down for a moment, unsure on what to say.

"Well, uhm, maybe this baby will be just what Rick and Carl needs," Aibileen said, trying to sound reassuring. "Though, I wouldn't say havin' a baby in world like this is good."

Lori nodded. She brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears.

"I understand that," she murmured. "And I've gotten the impression from the others that being pregnant with walkers all over the place wasn't a good decision to make."

"There're things we just can't control," Aibileen said. "Gettin' sick, gettin' pregnant—that's outta our power now."

"I really wish it wasn't."

"Me, too."

* * *

Daryl had spent a good amount of time outside, inspecting the area, making sure no walkers or dangerous living people came stumbling by. Though the hunter wasn't too sure, it had to be well past midnight. He was tired, and since Aibileen wasn't out with him—for one, he wouldn't allow it; he'd noticed how exhausted Aibileen looked—there was a quiet that just hung in the nighttime air.

The usual buzz of the nighttime bugs and animals had all but silenced.

Hearing the front door open, Daryl saw Rick walk up beside him, looking at the scenery.

"Why don't you go inside?" Rick turned and looked at the hunter. "You need the rest. You look exhausted."

Daryl glanced at Rick for a moment, his crossbow on one hand as he thought over what Rick had said. Daryl was tired.

Most of the time he actually went to sleep was because Aibileen told him to. If it hadn't been for her, he'd rarely get any sleep at all. But Daryl could only assume the reason Rick was the one telling him to sleep was because Aibileen was asleep.

With a single nod, Daryl went back into the house, Rick taking over the watch for the time being. When Daryl stepped foot in the house, he saw the sleeping forms of the others, and saw Aibileen's form curled up on the ground, furthest away from the others. Something stirred in Daryl's chest as he saw her—she looked younger—_almost_ younger. Aibileen didn't look as tense when she slept. She almost looked like she was twenty-four.

After the group had settled in for the night, Daryl and Aibileen didn't spend much time together after that. Aibileen was helping Carol with the cooking, helping Lori when she needed it, keeping an eye on Carl and Lori while Rick went to go check the perimeter, keep watch with T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie—it seemed like Aibileen was doing more work than the hunter was.

He gave a silent sigh, shaking his head.

Since Aibileen joined Rick's group, it seemed like she was trying her hardest to prove her worth. It was like she didn't know that the group already accepted her long before she joined. And no matter how many times someone told her how useful Aibileen is, it was like it went straight over the woman's head.

_'I don't want them to think I'm worthless. I like it, bein' here with y'all. This is the first time I've felt safe in a long time.'_

Daryl had seen the uncertainty in Aibileen's brown eyes when she had said that. The hunter knew that Aibileen had her insecurities, but the one he seemed to frequently notice with Aibileen was her fear of the others thinking she couldn't do anything.

Sitting himself beside the sleeping woman, Daryl placed his crossbow down beside him. Hearing Aibileen mumbling in her sleep, out of the corner of his eye, Daryl saw Aibileen turn onto her back, one of her arms placed behind her head like a pillow.

After what felt like an eternity, Daryl heard Aibileen whimpering. Looking down, he saw the woman's face scrunched up in what looked like pain. Whenever Aibileen had one of her night terrors, he always tried to comfort her or wake her up. She always seemed a little disorientated when she was awoken from it. On one occasion, she thought she was still dreaming and pulled her knife out, swinging it wildly through the air. When Daryl snapped her out of it, she was teary-eyed and breathing shakily, apologizing for her erratic actions.

Daryl had to wonder what would happen if he woke her from her night terrors. If every one would be like the knife incident, he would have to figure out another solution. Hearing her whimper again, her body shifting uncomfortably on the ground, Daryl tried to figure out something that would calm her down without waking her up or the others.

* * *

_Aibileen saw the blood gushing from the wound on Jamie's leg. He was hysterical. Kevin, Jackie's youngest son, had been the one who pulled Jamie away from his mother; all of them were in hysterics, trying to get away from their mother while trying to protect themselves and stop the bleeding on Jamie's leg._

_Aibileen snatched some of the medicine and supplies Caleb had gathered and took her son from her younger cousins. They all scurried as far as they could get from Jackie._

_Jamie cried against Aibileen's side as she held him, his tears wetting her shirt. The two of them sat down, Aibileen looking at Jamie's leg uncertainly. She had no medical training. There had been a good chunk ripped out of her son's leg, and blood was dripping all over the floor and puddled around where he had been attacked. Not only that, blood was smeared all over Jackie's face._

_Running her hand through Jamie's hair in an attempt to comfort him, Aibileen had her son placed on her lap, keeping a close eye on the bitten leg._

_"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," was repeated over and over again by Aibileen, said softly to her son._

_"It hurts!" Jamie cried, wrapping his arms around her neck, crying into her shoulder._

_Looking at the bitten leg, the veins around the leg looked a little discolored, blood puddled around them. Jamie's blood stained Aibileen's clothes, the stench of the blood hung in the air—coppery and heavy._

_"Baby, I'm so sorry," Aibileen said, kissing the top of her son's head._

_Tears formed in Aibileen's eyes. She didn't know what to do. Jamie's cries mixed together with the cries of Caleb's sons; the snarls of Jackie mixed in there too, and it was hard to concentrate._

_Jackie had been bit by one of those things, and she became one of them._

_Jamie had been bit by Jackie, who was infected with something neither of them understood._

_It was only a matter of time before..._

_A sob ripped its way through Aibileen. She held her son closer to her._

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen felt herself suddenly wake up, breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest, the beginning stages of a headache in the back of her skull. Taking a deep breath, Aibileen was about to get up when she realized something was weighing her down. She felt something draped over her waist, something pressed against her back. Turning her head carefully, Aibileen's eyes widened when she saw Daryl laying behind her.

If her heart was pounding before with the nightmare, it sure was pounding at the sight of the hunter sleeping behind her.

Swallowing thickly, Aibileen tried to get herself out of Daryl's grasp without waking him, but she didn't know how light of a sleeper he was.

His eyes shot open and he momentarily tightened his grip around her waist. Once Daryl realized the position he was in, he shot up, red in the face.

The two of them looked at each other, Aibileen's back pressed up against the wall behind her, Daryl had scurried a little bit away from her. Brushing some of her hair out of her eyes, Aibileen adjusted the clip in her hair and took a deep breath.

Quickly standing up, Aibileen rubbed her hands over her face before glancing down at the hunter, still in momentary shock.

The two of them, once Daryl was on his feet, went in the direction of where the others were, not saying a single word. Instead, they settled for helping the others with moving their few personal belongings and the essentials that were gathered, a sort of awkwardness settling between them from how they'd found themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just leave a friendly review, telling me what you think. If there's anything you guys would like to see in any upcoming chapters, just let me know and I will gladly add it in.**

**I don't own the 'Walking Dead', sadly. I only own Aibileen, any fillers I put in, and any other characters I add to the story.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

"You're not riding with Daryl today."

It wasn't a question that came out of Maggie's mouth, more of a statement. And she was right—Aibileen wasn't riding with Daryl, enjoying being on the motorcycle and feeling almost...relaxed. But Daryl and Aibileen hadn't spoken or looked at each other since waking up in what they thought was a compromising position. No one had voiced any acknowledgement of seeing the two of them sleeping in the way they were, but they had a feeling they _knew_.

"No, I'm not," Aibileen said, unconsciously biting on her fingernails.

"Did something happen?"

Aibileen saw the smirk on Maggie's face, the almost mischievous glint in her eyes.

Immediately, a blush bloomed on Aibileen's cheeks. She could almost _feel_ the smirks of the other passengers at Maggie's comment and it irritated Aibileen. She regretted not riding with Daryl, but knew better than to suggest doing so to him.

"Very funny," Aibileen muttered bitterly.

"Oh come on! You know I'm just kidding," Maggie exclaimed, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. "Don't take it so seriously."

Aibileen grunted in response.

"She's even starting to talk like Daryl, too," Glenn laughed.

Shooting a scowl Glenn's way, Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest, the blush on her cheeks deepening. Aibileen knew that Maggie and Glenn didn't mean anything behind their teasing, but it was still embarrassing.

"Aibileen, you're taking this _way_ too seriously," Maggie said, a smirk still on her face.

"Ya expect me _not to_?" Aibileen muttered.

Maggie shot Aibileen a pointed look, clearly not liking the woman's sour mood.

"We're just joking around. What's gotten you all pissed off?" Maggie exclaimed.

"I'm not pissed off." Aibileen scowled at the back of Maggie's head. She had been driving one of the smaller vehicles that they had taken from Hershel's farm during the walker invasion. Only she, Glenn, and Maggie were able to fit in. Their belongings were in the back or put in Rick's vehicle.

"You look pretty pissed, Aibee," Glenn said.

Aibileen's scowl deepened. In the weeks after evacuating Hershel's farm, Glenn had thought up the nickname _'Aibee'_, which the woman wasn't too fond of.

_'Stop being so upset. It's a good nickname!'_

Glenn was so happy with the nickname he had come up with, seemingly impressed with it. Aibileen had been irritated with that, and Maggie had been slightly amused at her boyfriend's accomplishment.

"Y'all are just annoyin'."

"You woke up with _Daryl_ laying next to you," Maggie chuckled. "What're you so pissed off about?"

Aibileen shot a look Maggie's way.

"That's right. I woke up with _Daryl next to me_." An anxiousness leaked into Aibileen's voice, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't even know when Daryl had come back into the house the night before. The one thing Aibileen _definitely_ wasn't expecting was seeing Daryl pretty much wrapped around her.

"That's a bad thing?" Maggie laughed. "I thought you'd've _loved_ having those arms wrapped around you. I mean, those arms are..."

"Maggie, ya have a boyfriend," Aibileen interrupted, a twinge of..._something_—was it jealousy Aibileen was feeling? From the way Maggie seemed to be talking about Daryl made something twinge in her that wasn't exactly anger—that she couldn't quite pinpoint. The woman just decided that Maggie was just teasing her, and seeing that mischievous look in Maggie's eyes, that was all Aibileen needed.

"And you should have a boyfriend by now," Maggie scoffed. "You and Daryl are practically _inseparable_ most days."

"When you're not all flustered when something happens," Glenn added, a small smirk on his face.

"Y'all are jackasses," Aibileen muttered.

* * *

The group stopped their traveling for a moment to get themselves something to eat. Lori had gotten a little nauseas from the driving, saying all those bumps in the road was upsetting the baby.

And, remembering what Lori had said the night before, Aibileen noticed how Rick and Carl seemed to act around Lori. Rick hardly glanced her way unless it was necessary; Carl only snapped at his mother or had some sarcastic, snarky reply to whatever she was trying to say to him. No one really did anything to change the way they were treating the pregnant woman.

In all honesty, it didn't really feel like it was any of their business to interfere.

Aibileen decided to look past the way Rick and Carl were treating Lori and put her attention on helping the others the best way she could—helping Carol start a fire to cook one of the canned foods the group had, with the rest of their essentials; keeping watch with T-Dog, occasionally joking around with him; trying her best to find some fuel for the cars—just about _anything_!

Once the food had been prepared, and the group had some plates and utensils (which they had taken from the houses they'd been staying at), Carol had served them with a small smile.

"Aibileen, would it be OK if you gave this to Daryl?" Carol asked.

Aibileen stiffened at that. Glancing over at the hunter, he was sitting away from the others, inspecting his crossbow and seemingly content in keeping himself busy with just about _anything_ that didn't involve the other group members.

With a sigh and a slight scowl on her face, Aibileen took the plate Carol was holding and shuffled over to where Daryl was standing.

"Here," Aibileen said. "Carol wanted me to give it to ya."

Daryl glanced at Aibileen for a moment, his shoulders stiffening at the sight of the woman. It had been, pretty much, all day since they had spoken or acknowledged each other and Aibileen suddenly showing up still stirred a bit of discomfort in him. When he'd fallen asleep last night, he had put some distance between himself and her. Aside from the fact that he woke up almost wrapped around her, Daryl couldn't shake that feeling he'd get whenever she was around.

"Thanks," he muttered, focusing on his crossbow. He'd taken the plate and placed it beside him.

"Are we gonna keep ignorin' each other?" Aibileen asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about," Daryl lied. He saw Aibileen's brows shoot up, giving him a pointed look.

"Ya don't have to lie," Aibileen said softly. "We've been ignorin' each other all day. I just don't want us to keep avoidin' each other just cause somethin' happens."

Daryl looked at her for a moment.

"Let's just look past stuff like last night," Aibileen said. "It's kinda petty, us actin' like this every time somethin' embarrassin' happens."

Aibileen gave a small, tight smile before turning and walking away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for this weak filler chapter! Just let me know what you guys think! Your reviews are really important for this fanfiction!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

The driving continued, Maggie and Glenn occasionally teasing Aibileen or the three of them just joking around in general. It was nice, feeling comfortable with other people. What surprised Aibileen the most was how close of a friendship she'd developed with Glenn and Maggie. Though they didn't talk very often, whenever they had the chance, it was always fun and distracting. They knew that they'd need the distractions for a little bit, keeping their minds occupied and trying to pull off a normalcy they wouldn't feel for a long time.

Not only did Aibileen Martin develop a good friendship with Glenn and Maggie, she learned a lot about them—like how Glenn delivered pizzas before the outbreak; Maggie going as far as to tell how her mother died. Aibileen never asked too many questions, she only just listened. That seemed to be one of the only good things Aibileen had—she listened.

It seemed only fair there was someone to listen the problems of others.

"Ya had sisters?" Aibileen asked, looking at Glenn.

He nodded. "I was pretty close with my sisters," he said.

Aibileen nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek. The one thing she hated about her parents divorcing, and also moving in with her grandmother, was that she never knew if her parents remarried or not. And with her father just running off the moment the divorce was finalized, not knowing what happened to him...that bothered Aibileen. She hardly remembered her father, only knowing he was Italian and married her mother when they were relatively young. Aibileen's mother never showed her any pictures of her father, hardly mentioned him—even Aibileen's Granny never mentioned him often. When her Granny _did_ talk about her father, it wasn't anything good. Calling her father things like _'low-life'_ and _'deadbeat'_. Since Aibileen hardly remembered anything about him, and his sudden disappearance so soon after him and Aibileen's mother divorced, she couldn't help but agree with her Granny.

"Did you have any siblings?" Glenn asked, looking at her.

"I...don't think so."

Glenn and Maggie shared a look for a moment, seemingly confused with Aibileen's answer.

"You don't _think_ so?" Maggie asked.

"My parents divorced when I was young," Aibileen explained. "My father disappeared not soon after. I went to live with my Granny cause my mother couldn't take care of me. I dunno if my parents ever remarried. I dunno if I have any siblings. It'd be nice to have one—bein' an only child kinda sucks."

"That's sad," Maggie said. "Do you think your parents survived?"

Aibileen gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I haven't heard a word from my Daddy since he left," she explained. "My mother and I had a fallin' out when I got pregnant. Hadn't spoken to her in two years afterward. I dunno if she's still alive. I couldn't get ahold of her after the outbreak."

* * *

When the group stopped for a rest, Daryl going on ahead to look for a place, the others kept a tense silence and had their weapons ready for any walkers. Even if the temperature was dropping, walkers could still show up at any time and there was still some danger that could befall upon them.

Aibileen hung back, keeping her weapons ready just for precaution, but her mind starting to take over. Her thoughts always seemed to occupy her at the wrong times. Getting caught up in her thoughts, in nostalgia, it wasn't safe. If a walker showed up, she'd be too busy thinking over things that weren't important to even notice.

After a moment of thinking, Aibileen saw Carl walk over to her, Rick's sheriff hat placed comfortably atop his head.

"Haven't spoken to ya in a while, kid," Aibileen said, nodding at him.

Carl nodded in return, stopping a foot or two in front of the woman.

Aibileen studied Carl closely—his hair was getting longer, he was getting taller, looking older. It was saddening, knowing how quickly Carl had to grow up. But in a world where survival outweighed childish desires, Carl didn't have much of an option.

"Are you and Daryl angry at each other?" Carl asked.

The bluntness of Carl's question caught her off guard. Aibileen wasn't sure how to answer that question. She and Daryl weren't necessarily in an argument or some kind of disagreement, but there was still that lingering awkwardness between them. Aibileen tried shaking it off as Daryl still being upset about how they'd woken up—she had gotten over it, she only assumed Daryl wasn't necessarily accustomed to being in such close proximity with women.

"Daryl and I aren't angry at each other," Aibileen said. "We're just at an awkward point in our..."

"Relationship?" Carl tried. "I saw you and Daryl—the way the two of you looked when you were sleeping. You and Daryl are really close."

"Daryl and myself are close friends. We have a good, friendly relationship. Findin' ourselves in a position like last night, it doesn't prove anything." There was an uncertainty in Aibileen's voice, an uncertainty that Carl had caught on.

"I think there's something else going on between you and Daryl," Carl said, shrugging nonchalantly.

A flush came up on Aibileen's cheeks. She didn't want to think there was something romantically going on between her and Daryl. For the most part, things were pretty friendly between the two of them—it was innocent. But her feelings for him were getting stronger the more time she spent with him. But with the time they were spending apart, with Daryl's embarrassment, it gave Aibileen some time to think about things she wouldn't really have the time to do with Daryl's company.

With Daryl, she tried to talk to him, trying to make things easier. The two of them on their own, with no one else to really talk to, Aibileen tried to make the best with the company. With Daryl gone, Aibileen was able to think things over. Glenn and Maggie thought plenty of their supposed relationship, and if Aibileen's and Daryl's affections for each other were so obvious to the others...

"Nothin' else is goin' on between Daryl and I," Aibileen said curtly. "Ya can't go around makin' assumptions like that, Carl. It ain't right."

Carl shot an _'are you kidding me?'_ look Aibileen's way.

"I've seen the way you look at Daryl sometimes," he said.

Before Carl had the chance to continue, Aibileen held a hand up, stopping him from continuing.

"What I don't understand is why y'all think my personal life is so important," Aibileen said, shooting a disapproving look the kid's way. "What happens to me personally isn't gonna be discussed. I like my privacy."

"We haven't seen Daryl act so nice around someone before," Carl said. "When Merle was still with us, he was a completely different person."

"He was?" Aibileen asked.

Carl nodded. "Daryl did everything Merle did, did everything Merle said. No one really liked either of them before Merle left. Then Merle was left handcuffed on that building in Atlanta, and everyone started to like Daryl."

Aibileen had to think about that. Daryl never really talked about Merle much, only vaguely saying that Merle was his brother. The duo never really got around to really getting to know each other, which Aibileen thought was unfortunate. She found Daryl to be an interesting person. There was an air of mystery about him that made her want to know more.

"Well, I'm happy he ain't like that anymore," Aibileen said.

"It's cause you've changed him," Carl said. "You made him a better person and people respect him more."

Aibileen looked down for a minute, crossing her arms over her chest and giving an audible sigh. Looking at Carl again, Aibileen gave a strained smile.

"Listen, I appreciate what you're sayin'," Aibileen said defeatedly, "but ya can't think that _I_ did all of that on my own. Daryl had to have gone through some of that change on his own, he's capable of doin' somethin' like that." Aibileen held her hand up, stopping Carl from adding anything. "Whatever is goin' on between Daryl and myself is friendly. Instead of focusin' on things like this, let's try and focus on survivin'—that's what's really important right now."

Despite what she'd said, Aibileen still saw that look in Carl's eyes, and she had to wonder if it was _really_ so obvious that she liked Daryl.

* * *

Daryl had spent a good amount of time looking for a place for the group to stay for the night. He had been avoiding Aibileen as frequently as he could. Despite what she had said before, about how them avoiding each other was petty and wasn't necessary, he still found himself getting a bit embarrassed and awkward around her.

It wasn't even about what position they'd found each other in that morning, it was beyond that.

Daryl Dixon found himself in a position he couldn't even explain himself.

Daryl, despite how badly he wanted to deny it and how badly he wanted to ignore it, had found himself having strong feelings for Aibileen.

Feelings like that were foreign to the young Dixon. He was always told that feelings that might possibly borderline love were weak. Daryl had to learn it the hard way that love was unacceptable in the Dixon household.

That was another reason he was avoiding Aibileen.

Aside from feeling embarrassed and awkward in her presence, he was terrified.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leave a review, a suggestion, whatever you think could help this chapter improve or what your thoughts are on this update. I'd love to hear what you guys think! That's always important. And if you guys don't want to leave a suggestion in the reviews, you can always PM me, I'm open to that.**

**Anyway, the 'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I only own Aibileen, any characters I add in with the story, the fillers I put in, and a love for the series in general!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

"I don't like this."

After Daryl had returned, leading the group to a place he'd found just up ahead, everyone piled back into their vehicles and followed the redneck. It was obvious that the jumping from place to place was having an impact on everyone but Daryl—the hunter seemed indifferent about all the moving around.

"It may not seem like the best solution, but it's the only one we have," Glenn said, looking at his girlfriend with a small frown.

Maggie's face twisted into a scowl, seemingly unhappy with Glenn's response.

"Rick can't expect us to keep jumping all over the place until winter's passed, does he?" she muttered irritably.

"He'll do whatever he thinks is necessary," Aibileen said, sounding almost uninterested in Maggie's complaints.

"But with Lori being pregnant..." Maggie started.

"We all know that it's dangerous to keep this up with Lori bein' pregnant 'n all," Aibileen interrupted, "but we can't afford to stay put too long. If we run into another herd or maybe even dangerous people, it'd be best if we didn't stay in one location any longer than we would need to."

Maggie's shoulders slumped a little, the scowl still evident on her face.

"There has to be a place out there we can stay in," Maggie huffed.

"Hopefully we'll find something soon," Glenn said, trying to sound hopeful.

* * *

Coming to a stop at an abandoned home, the driveway big enough for the vehicles to park in. It was a relief that the group didn't have to walk a, what they thought to be, ridiculous distance to their temporary stay.

Aibileen still noticed a bit of distance between herself and Daryl, and she was steadily getting frustrated with him. Whatever was troubling him so badly that he felt the need to distance himself hurt Aibileen—she thought that the toughened hunter was starting to trust her. Daryl seemed more relaxed around her, though he never really spoke most of the time.

From what Aibileen was noticing, Daryl was starting to distance himself a little from the group, but had found himself getting a little comfortable with Carol. Aibileen could never think badly of the older woman, but she felt a pang of hurt that Daryl had no issues spending limited amounts of time with Carol but completely ignoring her.

_I must've been out of my damned mind if I thought Daryl and I were friends,_ Aibileen thought bitterly. _Even having feelings for him is a damned problem. What in the world was I thinking?_

Aibileen felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. She had convinced herself that the relationship she shared with Daryl was strictly friendly, despite her feelings towards the hunter. Even though Aibileen had no idea how Daryl felt about her in his own personal opinion, Aibileen had hoped he felt nicely of her.

In the young woman's eyes, she had made the biggest fool of herself, thinking like that.

* * *

In the late afternoon, early evening, Daryl had started paying attention to Aibileen. He noticed how quiet she had become. While Aibileen was a naturally quiet person on her own, when she was with her friends—Glenn and Maggie, for example—she could talk for hours if she wanted to. But, even with her friends nearby, Aibileen still didn't say anything. It was like she was going out of her way to avoid interaction.

Despite how uncomfortable he had found himself feeling around Aibileen's presence, and how he thought it had gone on long enough, Daryl was worried about Aibileen's isolation. She wasn't a very distant person, but there were some instances where Aibileen's mind would take over and she'd be lost in her thoughts, oblivious to the world around her.

Walking over to where the young woman was sitting—after helping the others bring in their personal belongings, checking in on Lori, and finding a place to sleep for the night—and sat himself down next to her.

She didn't even acknowledge him.

"I woulda thought you'd be with Glenn or Maggie," he murmured, his crossbow laying beside him.

She grunted, her attention focused on cleaning and sharpening her knife.

Daryl glanced at her, a feeling of dread knotting itself in his stomach. He wasn't sure why she was angry at him, he hadn't said anything to get her upset, and he had spent a bit of time away from her because of how he was feeling and how strange it felt to feel that way.

"Ya wanna tell me what's botherin' ya?" Daryl murmured, gently nudging her shoulder.

Aibileen stiffened at the contact, freezing in the position she was in. The woman's brown eyes were staring, practically burning holes, in the knife she was holding. She was trying to contain the bubbling negativity she was feeling inside of her. There was a part of Aibileen that thought she was acting irrationally, but Daryl was purposely avoiding her, and openly spending time with other members of the group. Getting upset over something like that wasn't irrational, was it?

"Is there a reason why ya suddenly care?" Aibileen snapped back, her voice sounding bitter.

Daryl looked surprised by that, his brows raised in astonishment at the bitterness of her tone. From the time he'd spent with Aibileen, she wasn't a bitter person—the apocalypse had hardened her. Losing so many people who mattered to her caused her emotions to become harder. Sometimes she'd feed that darker part of herself, allowing that bit to take some control for a little bit, but Daryl saw a woman filled with compassion and love.

"I ain't allowed to care about ya?" he exclaimed, sounding defensive. "Ya can care about me, but I can't do the same?"

Aibileen's brown eyes looked at him through her lashes. Daryl felt his chest constrict at the sight of her looking at him like that.

"I only assumed ya stopped carin' when ya started ignorin' me," Aibileen retorted irritably. "Had no problems gettin' all friendly with the others, though."

A frown settled on the hunter's face. Yeah, he had found himself slowly getting more and more comfortable around the other group members. He still had a lot of work to do, but he was trying. Daryl didn't know that Aibileen felt like he had stopped caring for her, and that made him feel guilty.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya," Daryl said, the guilt evident in his voice.

"Well, ain't _that_ reassurin'." Aibileen shot the hunter a look. "Ya ignore me, act like I don't even exist, then ya show up and act like nothin' happened! I can't tell ya how happier I feel about that."

Daryl's face scrunched into a scowl.

"I don't wanna be upset with ya, Daryl, I really don't. But I thought we were friends. And whether you're still upset about wakin' up in that awkward position or not, I'd appreciate it if we could talk about what's botherin' us—I guess that's just too much to ask for, isn't it?"

"I'm not a good talker," he muttered.

"How is that my fault?" Aibileen shot a pointed look the hunter's way. "I try to get ya to talk to me, then ya go and say you'll talk about it another time or ya give real vague answers."

"I ain't comfortable talkin' about that kinda thing!"

"No one's _comfortable_ talkin' about themselves or anythin' else!" she exclaimed. "It kinda depends on what they're talkin' about, but if they know someone they _trust_ with all those uncomfortable things, it makes talkin' easier!"

Daryl and Aibileen looked at each other, their narrowed eyes burning holes into each other's heads. It was weird, hearing themselves argue with each other. Something like that had never occurred between them. It was foreign. Aibileen wasn't sure if that would ruin the nice relationship they shared or not, but at that moment it didn't really matter.

Aibileen wanted Daryl to know how she felt.

She could've sworn that the hunter wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut, his jaw tense. Breaking the eye contact, Aibileen looked down at her knife again, resuming her task before Daryl showed up.

"We are friends," she heard Daryl say softly, so softly she wouldn't have heard. "And I trust ya completely. I just..."

Hearing Daryl cut off like that, so abruptly, piqued Aibileen's interest slightly, but she tried to keep herself looking uninterested.

"I just hope ya still like me."

Daryl's voice was so soft, Aibileen thought she imagined him saying that.

And she really hoped she hadn't.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys appreciate this chapter, even though it was put up pretty late. I've enjoyed all the positive reviews! Thank you guys so much for being so positive and helpful. I was thinking, I still don't know yet, about maybe writing a sequel of this story after season 3 or season 4. I don't know yet. What do you guys think?**

**Unfortunately, I do not own anything in 'Walking Dead'. What I do own is Aibileen, any fillers I put in the story, any other characters I might add, and a love for the series in general!**

**Leave a review, tell me what you guys think!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

The remainder of their stay in the house had been comfortable but tense. It was like that even after they left.

It was stressful, finding a place to stay for the night but having that tension still lingering in the air, and with winter hovering over them, they didn't have much of a choice.

The group was still well aware of the heavy, grey clouds that still hung overhead. The air was cold enough for there to be snow, and the clouds hadn't moved an inch since winter set in. But there was no snow, much to their relief. There'd be no way in _Hell_ they'd be able to last long with snowfall—especially if it turned out to be a snowstorm. They'd be dead before spring, most likely.

"I really hope it doesn't snow," Glenn said, looking up at the clouds anxiously.

"It won't," Aibileen assured him. "The clouds don't look big enough for snow to start fallin'."

"What if it does?" Maggie asked. "We'd be screwed."

Aibileen chewed on the inside of her cheek, unsure on what to say. She had been to Georgia twice in her life, and it was never during the winter. She wasn't sure how bad the weather got in Georgia, and she dreaded finding out.

"We'd be lucky to find a house that has some kind of electricity," Aibileen suggested.

"The lights all went out only months after the outbreak happened," Glenn said. "Not too long after the cameras stopped rolling."

Aibileen felt uncertainty roll in her gut. She didn't like how scared Glenn and Maggie were sounding. Normally, Glenn would be the one trying to keep everyone's hopes up (in his own way). He was a kind of optimistic person, despite everything going on around him.

"It ain't gonna snow," Aibileen murmured, more to herself than to Maggie or Glenn. It was bad enough it was freezing outside, having snow thrown at them at the worst possible moment would be even worse. The only good thing that came out of the winter was that the freezing air seemed to slow the walkers down—they hadn't encountered as many walkers as they had before, and that was one thing they enjoyed immensely.

"Let's hope not," Maggie muttered.

* * *

After Rick's car had run out of gas, the group had to pull over to the side of the road. There weren't many vehicles around them, and they knew that if any of the abandoned cars and trucks _did_ have gasoline, it'd be frozen over. The limited amount of gas Rick and a few others managed to scourge from other vehicles over the span of the past couple weeks had been used up quickly and the group was trying to conserve as much fuel as they could.

"Nothin' we can do now," Daryl told Rick. "Pretty damn sure any gas these things have is frozen over."

Rick looked frustrated. "We'll have to figure something out," he said, looking around the group. "We can't afford to stay here too long. Walkers might show up."

"I can try 'n find some fuel in these things," Aibileen said, nodding to the few abandoned trucks and cars around them.

Rick seemed a bit conflicted at the idea of Aibileen doing it, and it made the woman's shoulder slump.

"I was a mechanic, remember?" she said, trying to sound reassuring. "I know what I'm doin'. I got my weapons on me and I won't be far."

"I'd still feel better if you had someone with you," Rick said. "Doesn't matter how far away these cars are, walkers can be anywhere."

"I understand, but I can handle myself against some walkers." Aibileen knew Rick wouldn't want her wandering off on her own in an area they didn't know. But she wanted to be able to do what she offered on her own, without worrying about her tag-a-long getting in any kind of danger while her back was turned.

"You can, Aibileen. I know you can. But we can't afford to be separated," Rick said, his voice stern. "This is just a precaution. Take Daryl with you, the two of you work well together."

Aibileen stiffened slightly at the mention of Daryl's name. The two of them seemed to have come to an understanding about how Daryl had been acting, but there was still some lingering feelings between them. Aibileen was still a little angry at him; he was still acting all bottled up, refusing to talk to her as frequently as he used to.

Aibileen gazed over at the redneck for a moment, seeing his eyes linger on her for a moment before he looked away.

"Is that a problem?" Rick asked, looking between the two of them.

"No," Aibileen said, trying not to sound irritated. "No problem."

* * *

As Aibileen was kneeling beside one of the cars, trying to get some fuel from it, Daryl stood a little ways behind her, his crossbow ready for any possible threat. Neither of them said anything to each other.

Aibileen let out a quiet curse when nothing came out. But she couldn't help but roll her eyes—did she _really_ expect anything to come out?

"Ain't gonna find anythin' out here," Daryl murmured.

Standing up and stretching for a moment, Aibileen glanced at Daryl for a moment before sighing. He was right. There was no way they'd be able to find enough fuel in the freezing weather to get Rick's car to function again.

Humming in response to what Daryl had said, Aibileen still moved on to the next car. She wanted to believe that there was still a chance that she'd be able to find just enough fuel for Rick's car to make it a bit further, but it was obvious there wouldn't be.

"Ya still pissed off at me?" Daryl looked down at her, an irritated frown on his face.

"I ain't pissed off," Aibileen said calmly.

Daryl snorted, rolling his eyes at her obvious lie.

"No use _lyin'_, woman," he said gruffly. "You're still pissed off."

"So you're callin' me _'woman'_ now?" Aibileen looked up at him with a disbelieving expression.

"Ya gonna get pissed off about that?" Daryl countered.

"Y'all sound like an old married couple."

The duo turned and saw T-Dog standing a foot or two away from them, looking slightly amused at their interaction.

"Whaddya need?" Daryl muttered, a light blush appearing on his face. He tried not to look so bothered by what T-Dog had said.

"Rick wanted me to check in on y'all," he replied, smirking slightly.

Aibileen gave T-Dog a nod, murmuring how everything was _'just fine'_.

T-Dog let out an airy chuckle before heading back to where the rest of the group was. There was a slightly awkward silence between Daryl and Aibileen after T-Dog left. Did they really sound like an old married couple? Aibileen didn't think so, and neither did Daryl. They just sounded like two friends who were upset with each other.

Hearing some rustling in the bushes a few feet away, Daryl and Aibileen immediately had their weapons aimed in that direction, but when nothing came out, they hesitantly put their weapons down.

Standing up slowly, Aibileen gave a sigh. The car she had spent the past ten minutes on did have some fuel that didn't freeze over, but it wasn't enough for Rick's car.

The next car was pretty close to the one the duo had just finished, and Aibileen went ahead of Daryl to inspect it. The hunter was still glancing over to where the rustling was, keeping his crossbow ready in case someone, or some_thing_, popped out to attack them.

Daryl's attention was drawn away from where he was looking when he heard Aibileen give out a short scream. He rushed over to her and saw her wide brown eyes looking at the car. One of the windows was broken, and a walker who was stuck in the car was reaching toward her. She hadn't heard the walker in the car, and Daryl was slightly surprised there was one that was still moving after being exposed to the harsh winter cold.

The hunter aimed his crossbow at the walker's head, but Aibileen put her hand on it, gently pushing it down. The walker was stuck in its seatbelt, its arms just barely able to reach out to grab them. Its skin was rotted, any hair it had pretty much all fell out, and it gnashed its rotted teeth at them, snarling and growling.

Taking out her knife, Aibileen quickly slammed the blade into the walker's head, killing it.

When Aibileen felt the walker go limp, she pulled the blade out and scrunched her face in disgust. There was some blood on the blade, but since it was so cold out, the walker's skin was almost hardened by it.

"'Bout time we go back to the others," Daryl murmured, taking a protective step beside Aibileen. His eyes stayed on the walker Aibileen had just killed.

"Yeah," she said softly.

As they walked back toward the group, Aibileen noticed how Daryl seemed to walk a little closer to her. He was almost radiating an air of protectiveness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was decent enough. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews this story has received so far. So, thanks to everyone!**

**The 'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I only own my characters, my fillers, and a love for the series.**

**Leave a review for this update please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

Since they couldn't find any fuel for Rick's car, the group had to camp out in the open until some was found. It was terrifying, knowing they'd be so exposed. The walkers and the freezing weather were their enemies and they _knew_ that being exposed, even for a night, could mean for the end of their survival. Rick's group had made it so far in the ending of the world, and if a little cold and a few walkers who managed not to freeze to death would be their downfall, that would be a sad way to go down.

When Aibileen and Daryl told Rick about their failure to find enough gasoline for his vehicle, he was genuinely frustrated. None of the group members wanted to stay in the open longer than they had to.

"We'll leave once there's sunlight," Rick had said. "Can't afford to keep ourselves exposed for too long."

And that's what they did. After spending a night out in the open, struggling to keep a fire going and keeping everyone well fed and safe and making sure Lori was warm and comfortable, Aibileen and Daryl went out to look for more fuel for Rick's car.

The second time they went out searching, Aibileen made sure to keep a close eye on the insides of the vehicles, making sure there was at least the tiniest bit of gasoline in them to make it just another couple miles. It was important. Really important.

"Gonna have a damned hard time findin' fuel in these conditions," Daryl murmured gruffly. He had his crossbow held in one hand, looking around warily.

Aibileen glanced at the huntsman with a soft frown. While she noticed some little changes in the other group members—Carl's hair getting longer and him looking older; what seemed like a few grey hairs peppering Rick's hair; Carol's usually shortened hair getting longer—Aibileen noticed that Daryl's hair was getting shaggier and his facial hair looked more pronounced. It was kind of hard not to notice how much the group had changed since Aibileen first joined their group. She wondered what had changed about herself, but knew better than to think of things like that.

Concerning herself with what had changed for her didn't seem important.

Daryl took notice to her staring and gave her a look, almost as if he was confused, in a sense.

"Whatchu lookin' at?" he grunted.

Shaking her head, Aibileen felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"Nothin'," she murmured, holding her weapons a little tighter. She went up to the nearest car, not before checking the windows for any walkers, then started trying to get some gasoline from it.

While he waited, Daryl kept a firm lookout for any walkers stumbling by. His crossbow was held firmly in both hands as he did so.

Daryl glanced down at Aibileen, whose focus was on her task at hand. The unnecessary tension between them seemed to have lessened a little since their last search for gasoline, but he had to wonder if she was still upset with him.

"I, uh, promised to tell ya somethin' 'bout myself, didn't I?" Daryl said softly, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"I think ya did," Aibileen murmured, her focus shifting slightly to what Daryl was trying to say.

After a moment's pause, Daryl tried to take a moment to compose himself. He wasn't used to telling others about himself—he never really had anyone to talk to except Merle.

"Ya ain't comfortable talkin' about this?" Aibileen asked, looking up at Daryl through her lashes.

"It ain't somethin' I do often."

Aibileen gave a soft hum in response.

"I didn't have many friends growin' up," Daryl admitted, after a couple minutes of silence.

Looking at the hunter, Aibileen felt a bubble of guilt build up in her stomach.

"Merle always scared the other kids away," he continued. "Didn't have the best childhood, neither."

Aibileen swallowed the guilt and sadness she felt for the hunter.

Daryl wasn't a bad person, he was stubborn and self protective, but he wasn't a bad person. Aibileen had a feeling he was always a little rough around the edges, that was just who he was.

"I'm sorry," Aibileen murmured, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

"Ain't gotta apologize," Daryl scoffed. "Merle always said that family was important. I ain't gonna need nobody but him, cause he's my brother." He stopped talking for a little bit, looking down. "Family's still important."

Aibileen looked down, feeling as if a weight had been dropped on her shoulders. If Daryl's brother was still alive, he still had a family to return to. Aibileen Martin had no idea if any of her family was still alive. She couldn't get in contact with her mother and her father cut off all contacts after the divorce. As for what happened to Caleb and the boys...they had gotten separated after what happened with Jackie and Jamie.

As far as Aibileen knew, they were probably dead.

Caleb wasn't a violent man. He would do anything to defend his family, but when it came to physically harming others, he couldn't bring it to himself to do it.

Aibileen had a feeling that Daryl would have some loyalties to his brother because of whatever history they shared and because they were brothers.

"Ya think he's still alive?" Aibileen asked softly.

"Course I do," Daryl said confidently.

Aibileen gave a soft hum. From the little she heard on Daryl's brother, he was loud and obnoxious and racist and completely rude.

Aibileen had heard that when Merle and Daryl were together, the younger Dixon brother was a completely different person, that Daryl did whatever Merle said and did.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?" Daryl asked, worry lacing his voice. He knew that the only time Aibileen wouldn't talk would be when she was neck-deep in her thoughts. And she had an almost distant look in her eyes, one that was a little too familiar to Daryl.

"No. I was...just thinkin'," Aibileen said, glancing at Daryl for a moment.

The hunter did another sweep around before walking up to Aibileen and kneeling beside her. The woman noticed how close Daryl seemed to be, and wondered if he was aware of their proximity. Daryl always seemed so uncomfortable when it came to people intruding on his personal space, but when they were alone together, he always seemed to walk close to her. It made Aibileen wonder why.

His crossbow slung over his shoulder, Daryl used one of his hands and gently poked Aibileen's forehead, the corners of his mouth twitching very slightly.

"Ya always got somethin' on your mind," he murmured.

Aibileen looked at him, her brown eyes studying him closely.

"I do," she said.

"Whatchu thinkin' 'bout then?" he asked.

"Ya got a family," Aibileen said softly. "Even if it's just your brother..." She tried for a smile. "You're lucky, is all."

Daryl studied her, his mouth set into a small frown. He had forgotten that her family was gone. Aibileen was always so sympathetic to everyone else's misfortunes, but when it came to something that bothered her, or reminded her of something she wanted to forget, it seemed like no on really remembered.

Aibileen brushed some strands of hair out of her face, feeling as though there was a weight on her chest.

Looking at Daryl, Aibileen scooted toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stiffened under her touch, but eventually relaxed. Aibileen had her head resting on Daryl's chest, loving the feeling of being close to him, but still feeling that heavy feeling weighing down on her.

After stiffening under Aibileen's sudden hug, Daryl cautiously placed an arm around her.

"You're like a furnace," Aibileen murmured, her arms tightening just a fraction. Before it could get any further, Daryl gently pulled back, looking down at her with a blush on his face.

"Should probably start lookin' for that fuel," Daryl said softly, avoiding her gaze.

"I-I should," Aibileen responded gently. Her hands rested on his forearms, covered with shirts with actual sleeves. Aibileen had found herself unconsciously missing his exposed arms. That was one of the first things she found attractive about him, and she understood the reason he had to cover up, but that didn't mean she'd have to like it all of the time.

Without even thinking, Aibileen leaned over and brushed her lips across his cheek.

Daryl jerked back, clearly surprised by her sudden show of affection. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were bright red. Aibileen was hardly affectionate around him, and he always found it strange when she was.

"Sorry," Aibileen murmured. "Wasn't thinkin'."

Turning away from him, Aibileen focused on getting the gasoline.

* * *

Daryl Dixon occasionally found himself glancing back at Aibileen after their little altercation. He could still feel her lips ghosting across his cheek, how it felt to have her against him, even if it was just a hug. It was difficult, how he was feeling whenever he was with Aibileen. She was close to him in a way neither of them realized.

"I told ya somethin' about myself," Daryl said. When Aibileen didn't answer, Daryl continued. "Maybe there's somethin' about ya that I can know."

Aibileen looked at him, her brown eyes looking so solemn.

"What else do ya wanna know about me?" she asked quietly. "I told ya pretty much everythin' about me."

"Only that ya lost your son."

"And my parents divorced, and that my mother is Cherokee but my father is Italian, and that I went to live with my Granny cause my mother couldn't take care of me..." Aibileen counted off.

Daryl looked at her, and Aibileen sighed.

"I had a problem with drugs when I was younger," Aibileen admitted. Daryl didn't look too surprised, but there was still a look of mild shock. "I used to smoke a lot of pot, I did ecstasy, shrooms, even pills if I was havin' a good day."

"Wouldn't take ya for a pothead," Daryl said gruffly.

"I was until my Granny found out," Aibileen admitted. "She put me in rehab and I got clean."

Aibileen had been wild as a teenager. She thought that what she was doing was stuff normal teenagers did—drinking and partying and doing a little bit of drugs. Then her grandmother found out and suddenly, Aibileen's life turned around...then Jamie came along. Another decision that wasn't really smart, but it was something Aibileen was willing to own up to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this chapter was good! And I'm sorry for not updating these past couple days, I was really busy. Just leave a review on what you think of this chapter, or maybe a suggestion on what you think you should happen in the next couple updates.**

**If I could own 'Walking Dead', I would. Sadly, I don't own it. I only own Aibileen, any other characters I may add to the story, and fillers that I put in.**

**Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys have left these past few updates.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

Aibileen and Daryl spent about two hours looking for fuel in nearby vehicles. They managed to get about a half gallon for Rick's car, which was something since they thought it'd be nearly _impossible_ to find something in the freezing conditions. But there was a feeling of relief when they managed to find something that reassuring.

When their job was done, Aibileen and Daryl headed back to where the others were.

"Can't believe we actually found this much fuel," Aibileen said softly, glancing at Daryl briefly.

The hunter, whose crossbow was slung over his shoulder, gave a short nod.

"At least there weren't a lot of walkers," Aibileen said, trying to sound reassuring.

Daryl and Aibileen had encountered a few walkers during their gasoline hunt, and they had been easily taken down by the duo. It was almost surprising at how well the two of them seemed to work together.

_He's probably a little embarrassed at what happened earlier,_ Aibileen thought. _I probably shouldn't bring it up. It'll upset him if I do. He's not very accustomed to people showing him affection, from what it looks like._

It was something Aibileen couldn't really understand. He had briefly mentioned that his childhood wasn't the best—was he given any kind of affection when he was a kid? Daryl never mentioned his parents, only mentioning his brother on very rare occasions.

Despite all the time Aibileen and Daryl spent together, it felt like Aibileen still didn't know the hunter as well as she would've liked. That was what bothered Aibileen a bit—she wouldn't mind finding out more about Daryl, but he was so protective and defensive when it came to things that seemed personal to him.

_I've told him just about everything about myself,_ Aibileen thought solemnly. _He's barely told me anything._ She gave her head a sharp shake, pursing her lips slightly at feeling so selfish. _I shouldn't push him too hard,_ she thought. _This...relationship is still kinda new. It wouldn't be fair to him._

Aibileen shifted the carton holding the gasoline in her hands, trying to make it adjust and keep up with Daryl.

"Need any help?" Daryl offered, slowing his pace just a fraction so Aibileen could catch up.

"No, it's fine." Aibileen smiled up at him. "I got it, don't worry."

* * *

When they made it back to the others, Aibileen gave the gasoline to Rick.

"It's only half full," she explained. "That was all I was able to get."

"It'll have to do," he sighed. "Thank you."

Aibileen nodded, before turning and walking toward where the others were. Glenn and Maggie looked like they were in some sort of conversation and Aibileen knew better than to intrude into something that didn't involve her.

"I'm happy you and Daryl came back safely."

Lori had come up and stood next to her, one hand resting on her swelling stomach. She seemed a bit paler than usual, looking tired as well. But Aibileen knew better than to point out something that didn't need to be acknowledged.

"Thank you," Aibileen murmured, shooting the pregnant woman a kind smile. "How're ya feelin'?"

Lori gave a partial shrug, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. "Better than before," she said. "It feels like the baby's starting to move."

Aibileen glanced at her stomach, feeling a twinge of some kind of feeling inside her—was it jealousy? Guilt? Anger? She couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion she was feeling, but it wasn't pleasant. It made her feel sad.

"Hershel says it's still a little too early to tell," Lori continued, "but I'd like to say this baby is moving."

Aibileen gave a tight smile, pushing down the overwhelming feelings burning in her chest.

"Mother's intuition?" Aibileen asked lightly.

Lori gave an airy chuckle, nodding.

The two of them stood there in a silence. Rick was pouring gasoline into his car; Glenn and Maggie were still talking; Hershel was standing near Beth; Daryl was hanging back, his crossbow slung over his shoulder; T-Dog was talking with Carol. Everyone was trying to be as calm and casual as possible. It was hard. With the possibility of dying, being so exposed, it was hard trying to maintain a calm front.

The group was trying their damned hardest to survive in a world full of danger.

* * *

When the group was on the road again, things seemed a bit less tense than before. It was nice, being on the road again, and everyone was giving a sigh of relief for that.

Even though Aibileen and Daryl were no longer distancing each other from before, Aibileen still chose to ride with Glenn and Maggie. And as she rode with Glenn and Maggie, she found herself lost in her thoughts. It was something Aibileen found herself doing more and more often.

And most of what she was thinking of wasn't something she'd want to remember.

**~The Walking Dead~**

_Aibileen had been sobbing for who knows how long. Jamie was still placed on her lap, a pool of blood around their legs. He was burning up, and his breathing was coming off as a bit shallow. Sweat trickled down Jamie's skin, and he was shuttering in her hold._

_She had tried to comfort Jamie, not knowing what to do. The medical supplies that Caleb had gathered weren't going to be doing any good and at that point, Aibileen wouldn't have been surprised if Caleb and the boys had ran the moment they were able. But she was surprised to hear the loudest, most sickening noise she could have possibly heard._

_Looking over, Caleb was standing over Jackie's body, his foot over a bloodied, chunky mess. Jackie's body laid motionless on the ground, her head..._

_Blood was splattered all over Caleb's shoe and the lower part of his pant leg. He looked paler than a ghost and his eyes were wider than saucers. The boys looked absolutely terrified, sobbing and huddled together._

_Aibileen let out a strangled sob._

_"Mama..." Jamie murmured, his voice sounding thick. Aibileen looked down at him with tears running down her face. "I-I feel numb."_

_"You'll be just fine, Jamie," Aibileen said, her voice trembling. "Mama's got ya."_

_Kissing the top of his head, Aibileen hugged him closer for a moment longer._

_"Mama's got ya right here..."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

"Aibileen!"

She jumped, looking over to where Maggie and Glenn were sitting. They were looking at her worriedly, and Aibileen felt a knot of fear in her stomach.

"Daryl found a place for us to stay for the night," Glenn said, studying Aibileen carefully. "We've been here, waiting for you."

"Are you OK?" Maggie asked softly.

Aibileen nodded wordlessly, running her hands over her face. She hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on around her. Reliving the memories she wanted to forget—it wasn't easy. It was never easy. And no matter how hard she tried, no how badly she wanted to forget, Aibileen just couldn't bring herself to do it. One way or another, those memories resurfaced and she found herself drowning in emotions she thought she'd locked away long ago.

"Well, if you're fine, we should probably get out." Maggie looked at Glenn for a moment, who shook his head in confusion.

"Maggie's right," Glenn added. "If we keep the others waiting any longer, they'll get worried."

Nodding, Aibileen followed Glenn and Maggie out of the vehicle and into the house.

* * *

That night, after Carol had heated up a can of soup for the group and everyone had settled for the night, Aibileen was laying on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling solemnly.

There were a few candles lit around the house to keep it illuminated, and it was nice to have some light to keep everyone feeling a little bit calmer.

Lori and Carl had taken the master bedroom; Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog taking patrol around the house.

The others were scattered around various parts of the house, the only sounds were their steady breathing.

Hearing the front door open, and footsteps coming from the front, Aibileen didn't move from where she was laying. Giving a soft sigh, Aibileen pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I thought you'd be asleep."

Peaking over the side of the sofa, Aibileen saw Rick standing there, his shirt stained a little with some blood. His knife was bloodied as well.

"I was just havin' a hard time sleepin'," Aibileen said softly. "Don't need to worry about me."

Rick stood there for a moment, studying the woman with a slight frown. She was always convincing people that they didn't need to worry about her, that she was OK, no matter what. He knew that she was carrying a lot baggage since the world had gone to Hell, but Rick was starting to worry.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Rick suggested, trying to keep his voice calm. "I talked to Daryl out there, we're thinking of staying here another day, possibly."

Aibileen found herself feeling a bit of shock over what Rick had said, but gave a hesitant nod. Whatever Rick had in mind, she wasn't going to question or argue.

"Maybe in the morning, you and Daryl can go out and find some food for us," Rick said, placing one hand on his hip.

"Maybe," Aibileen said, giving a soft sigh. Before Rick had a chance to leave, Aibileen called him over. "I never had the chance to say _'thank you'_ for takin' me like ya did."

"You've helped this group a lot," Rick complimented. "You've helped Daryl open up a little, everyone in the group likes you."

"I'm only doin' what I think is necessary. It ain't much," Aibileen said softly.

"It's doing more than you think," Rick said. "Get some sleep."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Leave a helpful review or maybe even a suggestion! I'm open to any suggestions you guys have. Leave a PM if you're comfortable with it, I don't mind.**

**If I could own the 'Walking Dead', that would be the happiest day of my life. Sadly, I don't own the series, nor do I own the characters. I only own my characters and my fillers. And a love for the 'Walking Dead'!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

After a little more traveling, the days drawled into weeks. The group was making a routine out of their searches for places to live in and even finding more necessary materials—food, any kinds of vitamins Hershel thought would be necessary for Lori, clothes, shoes, whatever it was they thought would be necessary. It was still a little hard, since most of the houses had been raided before they had shown up.

The group felt anything but lucky sometimes, that in the weeks they spent jumping from place to place, there had been a slight increase in the walkers they encountered, but not enough for them to get too worried. Though they seemed successful in their search for places to stay and in the essentials they needed, there was still great concern over Lori's pregnancy.

Her stomach had gotten bigger, and she talking about how she could feel the baby move.

Since Lori's stomach was getting bigger, it was starting to get a little difficult for her to walk, and her relationship with Rick and Carl hadn't improved at all. Carl was still snappish with her; Rick was still keeping his distance, only communicating with his wife when it was necessary or if there was a severe enough issue with her health.

Which was rare.

With all the house jumping they did, there was a little glimmer of hope of possibly finding another survivor. Though the possibility of any survivors being allowed to stay in Rick's group seemed highly unlikely. It was hard enough keeping the others alive, if there was the slightest chance that there were other survivors in the houses or even in the open...it would cause a lot more tension between the group members.

Though the idea of having another member join the group seemed to be a hesitant one, Aibileen thought the idea of another survivor joining them wasn't a bad idea at all. There would be _some_ difficulties, but when she had joined the group, she quickly found a position and used that to help her continuation in survival and helped the rest of the group survive, as well.

Aibileen liked to think that if there were other living people out there, they'd be able to prove their usefulness somehow.

But Rick didn't want to risk it.

"We're having a difficult time as it is," Rick had said. "I understand what you're saying, Aibileen, but we can't just keep bringing people in. They could be dangerous."

* * *

"Daryl's gone up ahead to search for a place to stay for the night," Rick said.

Aibileen nodded. She and Daryl's relationship had been perfect in the past couple weeks. While before their relationship was kind of awkward, both of them trying to keep it as innocent and friendly as possible, there was a spark that ignited and the two of them seemed to show more affections around each other, but mostly in private. As wonderful as it had been, finally being able to demonstrate some form of affection toward the hunter, Aibileen still wasn't sure what to call the relationship they shared.

"Let's hope he finds a place soon," Aibileen said, "the sun's goin' down."

The heavy clouds that had hung in the sky for so long were beginning to thin, and the group was starting to see bits of the real, blue sky underneath. It felt like forever since they had seen a little bit of sky.

"How's everything been going with Hershel's lessons?" Rick asked.

Over the past weeks, deciding to broaden her field a little, Aibileen had asked Hershel if he could teach her some of his expertise when it came to medicine. He taught her as much as he could, but mostly how to take care of Lori. Since everyone in the group had a job to do, and Aibileen's mostly consisted of hunting with Daryl on occasion or fixing the cars when the time called for it, Aibileen wanted to be more than the _'mechanic'_ or the decently-trained (thanks to being on her own before joining Rick's group, and a little help from Daryl) _'hunter'_.

Aibileen was convinced that if something happened to Hershel, God forbid, or if the group got separated in some way, she'd like to have some training in medicine. Even Carol had taken up an interest in Hershel's teachings.

She was still learning, but Hershel had mentioned how quick she was to pick up on things.

"It's goin' well," Aibileen said, smiling. While Daryl was gone, looking for a place to stay, the group had hung back. Only her and Rick were outside their vehicles, the others were told to stay in by Rick. "It's always nice to learn somethin' new."

Rick nodded wordlessly.

* * *

Aibileen glanced up at the sky. Daryl had been gone for a while, and the group was getting restless. Rick had gone back into his car, T-Dog taking his place. Rick had tried convincing Aibileen to go back into the vehicle she shared with Glenn and Maggie but she convinced him that she could handle her own.

"I don't want you getting sick," Rick said sternly. "It's dangerous enough out here, you coming down with a cold wouldn't make things easier."

Aibileen only gave him a strained smile. "I don't get sick easily," she said reassuringly. "Don't worry about me. Go spend time with Lori and Carl. They need you."

Rick had sighed at that and left reluctantly. Aibileen was stubborn in her own way.

"Whaddya think's taking Daryl so long?" T-Dog asked.

In the past few weeks, Aibileen's and T-Dog's relationship had gone very well. The two of them became very good friends.

"I dunno," she answered with a half shrug. "Maybe he ran into some walkers."

"Hardly any walkers been seen out here," T-Dog said, frowning slightly. "Can't imagine him running into a lot."

Aibileen nodded.

After a couple minutes of silence, a distant sound echoed. It sounded almost like Daryl's motorcycle.

A sense of relief washed over Aibileen when she saw the hunter ride up on his motorcycle, but felt her heart stop in her chest when she noticed that there was someone sitting behind him. A scowl was deep on Daryl's face as he stood up from his motorcycle and revealed a young woman, probably a year or two younger than Aibileen, sitting behind him. One of the hunter's bandanas had been wrapped around her eyes and she sat stiffly on the hunter's bike.

"Found her wanderin' out there," Daryl muttered to Rick, scowling at the girl on his bike. "Put a gun to my face and started threatenin' me. Said she was lookin' for her cousin but got lost."

Aibileen walked over to the girl on the bike and gently placed on the girl's pale skin. She was cold to the touch, shivering against Aibileen's hand.

Looking back at Daryl, she noticed Rick and the hunter looking at her and the girl on the bike. Aibileen turned and looked at the blindfolded girl. Gently tugging the bandana down, Aibileen's eyes widened.

Crystal blue eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sight of Aibileen Martin. Running a hand through her ashy blonde hair, the girl let out a misty breath in almost disbelief at the sight before her.

"Selena?" Aibileen sputtered.

"Aibileen?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if it feels like this chapter was a bit rushed, but I was asked by a reviewer if, maybe, I could speed things up a little. You know, getting closer to the prison arc. And I tried to apply that to this chapter, so I hope you at least found this chapter decent. Let me know what you guys think!**

**And what did you guys think of a new character being added?**

**Selena's character will be explored more in later chapters, and the development of Aibileen's relationships with the members of Rick's group will be seen in flashbacks in future chapters, as well.**

**If I could own the 'Walking Dead', I would be the happiest person in the whole world! Unfortunately, I do not own the 'Walking Dead'. I only own Aibileen and Selena, any other characters I add to the story, and any fillers I put in.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

_"Who the Hell is Selena?" Daryl exclaimed. "How do ya know that girl?"_

_Aibileen had helped Selena off of Daryl's motorcycle, keeping her wide eyes on the woman in front of her. Aibileen felt the backs of her eyes sting with tears, but she fought off the urge to let them out._

_Selena's ashy blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders; her crystal blue eyes were big, as she looked at Aibileen._

_"This is Selena," Aibileen said softly, her hands placed on the woman's shoulders. _

_"Who is she to you?" Rick asked, studying the blonde woman with slightly narrowed eyes._

_Aibileen looked at the other members of the group. They seemed on guard, a bit confused. Selena was a stranger to the group, maybe even an invader. The two women looked at each other for a moment, a slight frown settling on their faces._

_"I'm..." Selena said hesitantly, glancing between Aibileen and the group. "Uhm, I'm..."_

_"She's my cousin," Aibileen said. "I was on my way to Atlanta to find her when I found y'all." Aibileen glanced at Rick and the others curiously, her lips pursed in a thin line. "I thought ya said everyone in Atlanta was dead? No survivors?"_

_Rick's brows furrowed. He seemed a bit conflicted with what was going on—the strange woman that Daryl had brought back blindfolded was truly a survivor of Atlanta, but Aibileen's cousin._

_"I managed to find a way out before everything got too bad," Selena said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You came looking for me?"_

_Aibileen nodded._

_"I-I was told that no one survived Atlanta," Aibileen said, sounding almost regretful. "After I found Rick and the others—they were survivors of Atlanta. Rick said there weren't any survivors."_

_Aibileen looked over at Rick, who seemed conflicted about what was going on, looking between Selena and Aibileen._

**~The Walking Dead~**

The group had traveled for a total of two months since winter had started. Rick had reluctantly allowed Selena to stay in the group, but kept her on what he called _'the watch'_, which frustrated Aibileen, but she knew Rick was just being cautious.

Aibileen and Selena were, in a sense, inseparable since she was found by Daryl. Selena had been a nurse before the world had gone to Hell, and was useful when it came to helping Hershel and his medical experience. It was obvious that Selena was trying her hardest to make herself useful, and to have the others notice how grateful she was that they allowed her to stay.

The one thing that bothered Aibileen the most, one thing she wouldn't openly tell Selena or the others, was that she wasn't sure her cousin's spot in the group was permanent.

Rick allowed Selena to stay, but she'd be watched closely by him. Not once did he mention her stay would be a permanent thing.

Aibileen would hear the whispers of the others whenever Selena was around. They tried making it subtle, but she knew that the others weren't too comfortable with her yet, probably didn't even trust her. That angered Aibileen to no end. Aibileen had cried her eyes out, once she truly started to understand that she had a living family member. She thought the others would've been happy she'd found a living family member—instead, they were distant and almost scrutinizing Selena.

_You have to understand that the living are in the midst of a zombie apocalypse,_ she thought. _But were they like this when they found me?_

Aibileen tried shoving those thoughts down, thinking of how ridiculous she was feeling. She had found her cousin, the one person in her family she finally knew was alive! Unlike Caleb and his boys, who had been separated from Aibileen during their journey to Atlanta, Aibileen no longer had to worry or assume that the ones she called family were dead.

* * *

"Selena seems to be gettin' along with the rest of the group," Aibileen said.

She was helping Rick fix his car. The poor vehicle was starting to show a little bit of wear and tear, the cold slowly causing it to fall apart. They had been on the road, jumping from home to home for two months and everyone was getting exhausted. Especially Lori. It was starting to become obvious all the moving around was having some kind of nasty effect on her.

Rick glanced at Aibileen for a moment before looking over at Selena, who was talking to Hershel and Beth.

"She does," he responded, before focusing on the car.

"Do ya think she could be a member of the group?" Aibileen looked at Rick desperately. She _wanted_ Selena to be a member of the group. Selena had medical experience, she could help Hershel with anything that might need medical attention. Not only that, Selena was great with kids and just a naturally social person.

"I don't know yet," Rick answered curtly.

Aibileen's shoulders slumped. "It's been over two weeks since Daryl found her," she exclaimed. "She's got medical experience; she's tryin' her damned hardest to prove herself! If she was gonna try somethin', she woulda done it already."

Rick looked up at her, looking almost defeated.

"I know you want Selena to stay," he said, trying to sound calm, "but you have to keep in mind that we have limited supplies. It's hard enough trying to find supplies for just us, but adding an extra person adds stress."

"Just give her a chance," Aibileen pleaded.

"I am." Rick gave Aibileen a pointed look. "This is a trial run, Aibileen. She's your cousin and you want what's best for her, but I won't put the rest of the group in danger. We don't know what she's gone through out there. She could've killed people."

"At this point, we've all killed _someone_," Aibileen said softly. "Walker or not."

* * *

_"Ya know how to speak Italian?" Aibileen asked. She looked at the young Selena Giovanni curiously. Aibileen, only nine at the time, had a very rare visit from her Uncle Orlando and Aunt Felicity._

_Orlando Giovanni was the older half-brother of Aibileen's father, Lorenzo. Aibileen had only met her Uncle Orlando once in her life, and she didn't remember it at all. Her mother had said it was because she was a baby when Orlando came to visit. Aibileen had been told that her aunt, uncle, and cousin rarely came to visit was because of the tension between Aibileen's parents._

_"Yeah," Selena said. "Papa said that it makes him feel like he's back in Italy."_

_"Is your mom Italian?" Aibileen asked, looking at her Aunt Felicity._

_The one thing Aibileen noticed about her Aunt Felicity was that she had wild, curly red hair. Her Uncle Orlando had clean-cut dirty blonde hair._

_"No," Selena said, shaking her head. "Mama said that her dad was Irish."_

_Aibileen didn't say anything for a moment. She looked at Selena closely. The one thing Aibileen noticed about Selena were her eyes—they were crystal blue. Her skin was pale and her hair was a weird colored blonde._

_"I don't know any Italian," Aibileen said simply, her big brown eyes studying her cousin closely. "Could ya teach me some?"_

_Selena Giovanni gave her cousin a big, excited smile._

_"Of course!" she exclaimed._

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen was sitting in the living room of the latest home they'd found. Daryl and T-Dog were patrolling the outside perimeter, the others trying to get as comfortable as they could.

"Selena's speaking some other language in the kitchen." Aibileen saw Carl plop himself next to her, a slightly confused look on his face.

Aibileen couldn't help but smile. It was Selena teaching her how to speak Italian that made the two women best friends as they grew up. Because of the connection Aibileen and Selena made when they were younger, her Uncle Orlando made sure to visit more often, until Aibileen went to live with her Granny, then all connections to the Italian side of her family had been disconnected.

"She's speakin' Italian," Aibileen said. "She's half-Italian. Like me."

"You're half-Itlalian?" Carl asked.

"I'm Italian on my father's side," Aibileen explained. "Selena's father was my uncle. He was my father's half-brother."

"Do you know any Italian?" Carl's voice sounded a little excited at the idea of Aibileen knowing some Italian. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at what looked like childish excitement.

"Yes," Aibileen said with a smile. _"L'inverno è molto freddo."_

Carl looked impressed. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"The winter is very cold," she translated. "Selena was the one who taught me how to speak Italian. Her father thought speaking Italian brought him closer to Italy."

_"Essa ci ha reso migliori amici."_

Aibileen and Carl turned around and saw Selena standing a foot or two behind them, a smile wide on her face. Aibileen returned it.

"It did," Aibileen said with a chuckle.

Aibileen felt a happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. She finally had a living family member. And it felt as though nothing could ruin that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so, so, SO sorry if these past chapters have been sloppy! I didn't really get any sleep last night and I am trying to write what I think can make this story interesting! Just let me know what needs fixing and I'll do that!**

**Also, the Italian that's spoken in this chapter I got from Google translate, so if anyone is fluent in Italian and sees anything wrong with what's written in this update, please tell me so I can fix that. And what Selena says, _Essa ci ha reso migliori amici_, means 'it made us best friends'. Again, if there's anything wrong with the Italian in this update, just let me know. I don't want to end up offending anyone who's good at speaking the language.**

**Before I wrap this up, I don't own the 'Walking Dead'. I own Selena, Aibileen, any other characters I add, and the fillers I put in. I wish I could own the series, but I don't. Which makes me sad.**

**Please leave a helpful review! I feel like I really need it at this point.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

Aibileen had spent a good amount of time with Selena, when she had the chance. When she wasn't getting medical lessons from Hershel, or spending some time with the other group members, or even going house hunting with Daryl, Aibileen wanted to spend her time with Selena. The two women were able to catch up with what had happened with each other before and after the outbreak occurred. It was saddening, knowing what the two women had gone through in order to survive in a world Hell-bent on trying to kill the survivors.

Selena had told Aibileen that she had witnessed her father, Aibileen's Uncle Orlando, get torn apart by, what she called, _'dead-brains'_.

"Ma was able to make it out," Selena had explained, a saddened look in her eyes. "We got separated not too long ago. I tried looking for her, but I couldn't find her. Then I decided to head up to Louisiana and find you."

Selena's crystal blue eyes were filled with a kind of sadness and grief that couldn't be explained so simply. It broke Aibileen's heart to see her best friend and cousin look so down.

"What about Octavia?" Aibileen asked.

Octavia was Selena's older sister. The Giovanni sisters weren't exactly _close_, but they shared a mutual respect for one another and knew how and when to act civilized around each other.

"I dunno." Selena shrugged half-heartedly. "I hadn't heard from her in months, so I wouldn't know if she made it out alive or not."

* * *

"Ya seem happier."

Aibileen was out with Daryl, doing their searches for a place to stay for the night. They had noticed that the air was slowly starting to warm up, and, thankfully, it hadn't snowed during the winter. Though there was still a couple weeks left of winter, it was still a relief knowing that they didn't have to worry about snow.

There was the chance they'd have died before spring.

Aibileen glanced at the huntsman, who had his crossbow in his arms as he carefully walked, looking around with quick, calculating eyes.

"I am," she answered truthfully.

Daryl nodded.

After a while, Aibileen and Daryl started showing more affection toward one another, though they preferred to do it in private (mostly for Daryl's sake, since he would get embarrassed if the others caught him and Aibileen being affectionate. Daryl even got embarrassed if Aibileen showed a little bit of affection in front of the others). It felt nice to be able to explore a newer side of their relationship, but they didn't have any _official_ title for their relationship.

"She seems nice," Daryl observed.

"Selena and I had a good relationship when we were younger," Aibileen said. "We were best friends up until I moved in with my Granny."

Daryl didn't say anything for a moment, just absorbing the information Aibileen had just told him.

"She was the one ya went lookin' for in Atlanta?"

Aibileen nodded. "I was hopin' she'd be alive. Rick and Glenn said there weren't any survivors in Atlanta, and I believed them." She shrugged, frowning slightly. "Kinda feel like an idiot for believin' that."

"Ya couldn't have known," Daryl said in his usual gruff-y voice. "Place was overrun with walkers."

"I suppose," she murmured.

The two kept walking in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say, and the silence was kind of putting them on edge. Normally, if they lapsed into a silence, it was peaceful and nice, but the silence between them was heavy and slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been spendin' a lot of time with ya," Aibileen said. "It's just...I haven't seen Selena in so long and, ya know, she's my cousin..."

"I understand," Daryl murmured. He glanced at her. "She's family."

Aibileen gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"I'm still sorry," Aibileen said. "There's just too much stuff to do. I dunno if I can handle doin' any more."

"There ain't much to do."

The woman shot Daryl a pointed look.

"I fix the cars when they're actin' up; I'm gettin' lessons from Hershel; I'm spendin' so much time with Selena, it ain't even funny," Aibileen counted off. "I feel like I'm completely ignorin' ya."

Daryl grunted. "Don't need ya gettin' all upset over nothin'," he muttered. "I don't mind some alone time here and there. It's not like I'm goin' anywhere."

"Still..." Aibileen murmured, frowning slightly. "Just accept my apology so I can feel better."

The last part came off semi jokingly, and Daryl was quick to catch onto that. He gave a soft chuckle, nodding.

"I forgive ya, woman," he sighed.

"Good." Aibileen gave a single nod.

* * *

Aibileen and Daryl spent about two hours searching for a place to stay. The duo kept a firm eye out for any walkers, their weapons ready to attack anything that might jump or hobble out toward them.

They couldn't risk it.

"Ya think there's a place out there for us to live in?" Aibileen asked. Daryl glanced at her. "Ya know. Like a big ol' home—one with enough rooms for everyone, and big bathrooms, with warm water and electricity."

Daryl thought that over. Finding a home like that would be a miracle—especially if it had warm water and electricity.

Unfortunately, something like _that_ would more than likely be a fantasy than reality.

"It'd be nice," Daryl responded.

"It ain't ever gonna happen, though," Aibileen said bitterly. "The world's gone to _shit_. Ain't anythin' nice ever gonna happen in this shitty world."

* * *

When the duo had gone back to the group, telling them they'd found a pretty big place to sleep for the night, the others were relieved. They'd spent too much time out, exposed. They didn't want to risk running into any walkers or dangerous people. While there was enough ammunition to make it through a few months, the group wanted to save the little bullets they had for moments when it was truly needed.

"How 'bout ya ride with me?" Daryl suggested to Aibileen.

It had been a while since Aibileen had ridden with Daryl on his motorcycle. With the weather's freezing temperatures, Aibileen felt a little more comfortable riding with Glenn and Maggie, where the inside could be heated and she could relax a little.

But she wasn't complaining when it came to Daryl Dixon.

A mischievous smile came upon Aibileen's face.

"How could I say no to you?" she smirked. "The big, sexy redneck on his motorcycle."

Daryl's face lit up red so fast Aibileen burst into a fit of giggles, ones that she tried so hard to keep in but failed to do so.

Getting on her tiptoes, Aibileen planted a quick kiss on Daryl's red cheek, his blush deepening at that, before more giggles made their way out of her mouth. She brushed some of her hair out of her face before placing her hands on her hips.

"Jesus, woman," Daryl muttered embarrassedly. "Don't need'cha gettin' all carried away. Just offered ya a ride."

"And I happily accept this ride," Aibileen said with that mischievous smirk.

When they were both seated on the motorcycle, Aibileen's arms wrapped around Daryl's waist, she rested her cheek between his shoulder blades, closing her eyes for a moment. There was a sturdiness about Daryl that Aibileen just couldn't resist. That and the fact that he was like a radiator. There was never a day where he _wasn't_ warm.

"I don't understand how you're so warm," Aibileen commented, before Daryl started his bike. "I get cold so easily, and here ya are, warmin' up like a furnace all the time!"

The only response Aibileen got from the huntsman was a simple grunt, which she gave an airy chuckle at.

Daryl Dixon was a man of few words.

And she really liked that about him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It's a pretty late chapter, too [it's almost two in the morning where I'm at], so I hope it's at least decent, if you didn't like it that much. I tried keeping it as interesting as possible, and I am so tired.**

**One reason I updated so late was because I went to see the Avengers: Ultron movie. It wasn't bad, there were a few things that could've been different, but what can you do? The movie was still pretty good, and I enjoyed seeing it!**

**So, enough of that!**

**I don't own 'Walking Dead' or anything that belongs to the show. I only own Aibileen, Selena, any other characters I add to the stories, and any fillers I put in, as well.**

**I would love to know what you guys thought of these last couple chapters! Seeing what you guys think helps this fanfic grow. So far, I've absolutely adored the reviews I've gotten, and I thank everyone who's left a review.**

**My babbling's done, I'll let you guys be on with your lives.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	39. Chapter 39—Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but I just wanted to say something super quick before the next one is put up—which will be put up later today.**

**I know you guys probably don't want to hear this—or ****read**** it, whatever—but there was a Guest who left a review that I thought was kind of rude. This one Guest was talking rudely about Aibileen's role in the story, how they thought the story was a waste of time, how they thought Aibileen's name was 'gross'. I don't know who that person is, but I am asking nicely, for that person and for anyone else who might come across this story and they don't think it looks like something they'd read, not to leave reviews like that. Please. If this fanfic doesn't seem at all interesting to you, don't read it. When it comes to writing 'Walking Dead' fanfics, I'm still new to it and I'm still kind of developing my own writing style, so please be patient with me. Altogether, I'm pretty new to writing fanfics and I would hope people would leave helpful reviews for the stories I write.**

**Once again, for anyone who was hoping this would be a chapter, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to put up a chapter later today.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

After everyone had settled in for the night—and, thankfully, the house Aibileen and Daryl had found had enough rooms for the group to sleep in—there was a silence that hung around the house while the others slept. It was a good feeling, being able to sleep in an actual bed instead of on a sofa or on the ground, but it still felt foreign, in a sense. Aibileen had grown accustomed to sleeping on sofas or on the ground, as for the others who had their fair share of sofas and floors, she couldn't say for sure. As far as Aibileen was concerned, they were probably grateful for an actual bed to sleep on and the feeling of being completely comfortable.

Aibileen was laying in her bed, the dirty covers only going up to her waist.

Winter was slowly coming to an end, and everything was slowly starting to warm up. That was something the group was starting to appreciate, but that also meant that there'd be more walkers. The cold slowed down the walkers significantly, but the warmth seemed to make them more active.

_I just hope we can avoid the walkers as much as possible,_ Aibileen thought worriedly.

Lori's stomach had gotten bigger during their travels, and Hershel had said that if she continued to travel like this, then something could happen to her, the baby, maybe both. It was worrying, knowing that something could possibly happen to them. There were so many questions Lori was asking, things that concerned her but no one really had the answers to.

What would happen to the baby if Lori miscarried? Would it turn into a walker? What about when Lori went into labor? If the baby died during childbirth, would it turn into a walker? What if Lori died in childbirth?

It would be obvious that Lori would turn into a walker, but if the baby died before it was born or even after, what kind of threat would it be?

Aibileen hoped none of those questions would be answered. She hoped that Lori didn't miscarry, she hoped that Lori didn't die in childbirth—just...in general, Aibileen hoped Lori had an easy pregnancy and the two of them came through alive and healthy.

* * *

_Silence. That was what hung over Aibileen and the others. Caleb was still in shock over what he'd done to his wife, and Aibileen couldn't blame him. Jackie's body was a bloodied mess on the ground and it was nauseating to look at, and the smell...it smelled awful._

_Aibileen looked down at Jamie, who had fallen silent in her arms. Aibileen looked at the blood that pooled around them. The coppery smell filled her senses, and it was overwhelming. Her clothes were stained with some of Jamie's blood, and she noticed how his body seemed to have cooled off since he'd fallen silent. She wondered how long he'd been like that._

_"Will he become one of those?" Aibileen asked softly, looking at her son with dull eyes. "Will he become like Jackie?"_

_Caleb looked at Aibileen, his eyes filled with horror._

_"He's lost a lot of blood," Caleb murmured._

_"But will he turn into what Jackie became?" Aibileen cried. Tears filled her eyes. "Will he!"_

_The silence hung in the air._

_That answered Aibileen's question._

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen's eyes shot open, but she refrained herself from screaming. The night terrors would happen from time to time, but she managed to control herself whenever they were too bad. Before, she'd wake up, probably crying, kicking or screaming. But she learned to deal with the terrors, and then she learned to have some control when the terrors happened.

A soft knock at her bedroom door caused Aibileen to snap out of her thoughts and slowly sit up. Rubbing her hands over her face, Aibileen got up and opened the door slightly. Carol was standing at the other side, offering a small smile. Aibileen tried her best to return it.

"Rough night?" Carol asked.

"Sorta," Aibileen answered, giving a lazy shrug. "Did ya sleep well?"

Carol nodded. "Rick asked me to get you," she said softly. "Everyone's ready to go, we're waiting on you."

"Right." Aibileen gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll be out in just a minute."

With a nod, Carol turned and left.

* * *

"I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up," Hershel said.

The group was huddled around Glenn and Maggie's car, a map splayed out on the front. Rick had been crossing off all the places the group had been staying at since evacuating Hershel's farm. They'd gone through a lot of places in the past couple months.

"We can't afford to stay in the open," Rick said.

"We can't afford to jump from place to place every day," Hershel replied. "We're exhausted. Let's keep that in mind, Rick."

"Jumpin' from place to place might not be a good solution," Aibileen said softly, "but it's the only one we've got. Winter's almost passed, we can make it a little longer."

"Aibileen's right," Rick said. "I know you don't like all this jumping around, Hershel, but until we can find a place that can protect us from the walkers, we'll have to keep moving."

"What about when Lori goes into labor?" Hershel asked. "If we're on the road and she is having the baby..."

"We'll figure that out," Rick interrupted.

As Rick and Hershel continued to argue over what to do with the house jumping, Aibileen took a few steps back and decided to just watch. Even though having Selena in the group elated Aibileen, there was still a part of Aibileen that was still drowned in pessimism and negativity. Aibileen glanced over to where Selena was—her cousin was talking with Beth. Aibileen had noticed that Selena and Beth seemed to become good friends—they talked a lot; they spent a lot of time together, teaching other things and just enjoying each other's company. It made Aibileen happy, knowing Selena managed to make other friends, having someone other than her.

While Aibileen enjoyed Selena's company, she knew that it wouldn't be healthy to have Selena's friend be only her. Seeing her cousin, the only family Aibileen knew she had, enjoying the company of the other group members made a smile come on her face.

_At least they're starting to like her,_ Aibileen thought. _At least they're really giving her a chance now._

"Are you OK?"

Aibileen turned and saw Carl stand behind her. He was wearing the sheriff's hat, looking up at Aibileen with curiosity.

"I'm fine," Aibileen said, trying for a smile. "Had a rough night, is all."

"You're lying," Carl said.

Aibileen looked down at the boy with a tired expression. She gave an exhausted smile, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm that bad of a liar, huh?" she said.

Carl tried for a small smile. "Not really," he said.

"Well, I ain't _completely_ lyin'," Aibileen corrected Carl, playfully nudging the kid.

"Then what's _really_ bothering you?" he asked.

"I'm just happy the others are startin' to like Selena," Aibileen said.

Carl looked over at Selena, who was still talking to Beth like the two had known each other for years. Carl had to admit, there was something about Selena that made the others start to warm up to her. While it took longer with Selena Giovanni than it did with Aibileen, it was there.

"She's kind of like you," Carl said.

Aibileen's brows shot up. She looked at Selena quickly before looking down at Carl.

"I don't seen any resemblance," Aibileen said with an airy chuckle.

"You both make people happier," Carl answered. "That's what makes you two almost the same."

Aibileen gave a humming noise before responding. "She's always been more of a social butterfly than me. Maybe that's why Selena's so good at makin' people happy."

"But you're a little better at it than her." Carl looked up Aibileen with an almost confident expression. "She's nice and everything, but you really understand people."

Aibileen looked at Selena for a moment longer before looking down, not really knowing how to respond to what Carl had just said.

"I want to ask you something," Carl said, a hint of caution in his voice.

"Ask away," Aibileen murmured.

"How long is it going to take for you and Daryl to admit you like each other?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for reading this update! I hope you like it. I know I said yesterday that I'd update a new chapter later in the day, but I was at prom yesterday and didn't come back until around 1 in the morning. Just let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**If I could own the 'Walking Dead', I'd be the happiest person on the planet. Sadly, I don't own the show, nor do I own the characters. I only own my characters and my fillers. Not to mention a complete love for the show altogether!**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

Looking up at the sky, Aibileen noticed that those big thick clouds that had been hanging over their heads for most of the winter had finally thinned out to a few light grey clouds. The sun was shining down on them, mixing in with the cold air. It felt nice.

During the last couple weeks of winter, the tension seemed to have returned. Walkers were starting to show up and become more of a problem. It was becoming a little more difficult, trying to find a place to stay for the night and take down walkers at the same time. Aibileen wondered how they'd be able to survive now that there would be more walkers showing up.

"Ya seem distracted," Daryl said, interrupting Aibileen's thoughts.

Aibileen glanced at him. Though the sun was starting to warm things up a bit, it was still pretty chilly, Daryl still wore shirts with actual sleeves, along with his poncho. Aibileen never really understood why he liked that poncho so much, but she knew better than to question him on it.

"Just thinkin'," Aibileen said softly.

"You're always thinkin'," Daryl said, looking at her carefully.

"A bad habit of mine." Aibileen shot him a small smile. "Sorry if it's makin' ya uncomfortable. I just have a lot on my mind sometimes."

Daryl gave a half-shrug. "Ain't nothin' to apologize for," he said, holding his crossbow easily in one hand.

"What exactly are we lookin' for, anyway?" Aibileen asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Winter's endin'. Lookin' for somethin' to eat, tryna avoid any walkers," Daryl explained. "Lookin' for a place to stay, more importantly."

"The usual?"

Daryl looked over at her, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Aibileen gave a small smile. She always enjoyed seeing Daryl smile, it was something he didn't do often. He always looked so serious most of the time, trying to keep the calmest composure he could muster. Aibileen always wondered how he could keep such a brave front.

"Yeah. The usual," he murmured.

As they lapsed into another silence, Aibileen gave a silent sigh.

"Do ya like music?" she asked.

"Music?" He looked at her, confusedly. "Whaddya mean?"

"Singin', bands—that kinda thing," Aibileen said.

Daryl gave an indifferent grunt.

Aibileen looked over at him, he was studying the scenery around them, still holding his crossbow easily in one hand. She gently nudged his shoulder; he looked over at her.

"I take it that grunt was a _'no'_?" she said playfully.

"Ain't no one ever asked me a question like that," he muttered.

"Oh, lighten up." Aibileen laughed. "It's just a question. Do ya like music?"

Daryl shrugged. Glancing at Aibileen for a moment. "Never really thought about it," he said.

Nodding, Aibileen looked at him with a small smile.

"Would ya mind if I sing?" she asked.

"Ya know how to sing?"

"Uh-huh." Aibileen nodded. "Used to be in the school choir in middle school and high school. I loved the singin'. It was the one thing I was good at when I went to school."

Daryl gave what almost sounded like a thoughtful hum. There were so many things about Aibileen that he knew—there was still that feeling that he knew more about her than she knew about him.

"If ya wanna sing, go on ahead," Daryl said, dismissively waving a hand for her to start.

In all honesty, Daryl Dixon wasn't really a person who found music to be all that entertaining. Most of the time, whenever he heard music, it wasn't really that good. And he had to wonder if Aibileen was any good at singing. She sounded pretty confident in her ability, and it was the first time he heard her say she could do something like that.

At first, Aibileen started humming softly, as if to get herself prepared for whatever she was going to sing. Then when she started singing, softly so she wouldn't attract walkers, Daryl actually found himself enjoying the sound of her voice.

* * *

"Daryl seems a lot happier," Carol said. She looked over at Daryl, who was standing off away from the group but looking a bit at ease. Carol had been serving the group some of the canned goods they had stored with the rest of their essentials.

"He does," Aibileen said, trying to hold back her smile.

"I've noticed that he always looks happier when he's with you." Carol shot Aibileen a smile, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Does that have anything to do with you?"

"We just work well together," Aibileen laughed.

"I don't know," Carol said playfully, "the two of you seem more..._romantic_ than friendly. I thought you two were just friends?"

"It's...complicated."

"Oh?" Carol's brows shot up.

"He ain't very used to affection," Aibileen said. "It's still a new feelin' for him."

**~The Walking Dead~**

_Aibileen and Daryl were sitting together in one of the houses Daryl had found. Aibileen hadn't joined him in that search, Lori wasn't feeling too well and she was staying with Hershel and Selena so that Lori could get some proper medical treatment if necessary._

_The others were eating some soup Carol had managed to heat up, and they were all talking, trying to enjoy that little bit of normalcy._

_"It's gettin' a little warm in here," Aibileen said. "Would I be able to go outside 'n get some air?"_

_Daryl, who was leaning back against a nearby wall, gave a halfhearted shrug._

_"OK." Standing up with a stretch, Aibileen gently placed her bowl down and headed toward the front door, not before being stopped by Rick._

_"Where're you headed?" he asked, caution lacing his voice._

_"I'm just gettin' some air," she said. "I'm feelin' a little overheated. I won't be long." Before Rick could even say anything else, Aibileen held up her knife, indicating she was armed in case a walker came stumbling by._

_Silently closing the door behind her, Aibileen leaned against the door for a moment before pushing herself off and walking forward a little. She could faintly hear the talking and laughter from the others inside, and had to smile at that. Her last group had been almost like that—they had fun when they found it, they enjoyed each other's company. It was nice._

_After about five minutes, the front door opened and Daryl stepped out. His crossbow was slung over his shoulder, his poncho on underneath. Aibileen couldn't help but smile at that._

_"Came to check on ya," he said. "Rick asked..."_

_"I understand." Aibileen motioned him over. He hesitated, but walked over, standing next to her. "Ya know, if there weren't so many clouds in the sky, I'd be havin' a real nice time enjoyin' the stars and the moon."_

_Daryl gave a grunt in response._

_Aibileen gave an airy chuckle._

_"Do ya think we ever woulda met if the world hadn't gone to shit?" Aibileen asked, genuinely curious._

_It was a question that rang in Aibileen's head every now and again. If the outbreak never happened, would she still would've known the others? Would she have ever met Rick and his family; Dale or Shane; Glenn; Maggie, Beth, or Hershel—but she had to keep in mind that they all lived in Georgia. Aibileen grew up in New Orleans. Louisiana and Georgia were two completely different places._

_"I dunno," he answered._

_"I don't think I woulda met any of y'all if this hadn't happened." Aibileen gave a shrug. "Lived in Louisiana. Never left New Orleans until the walkers showed up."_

_Daryl gave a soft hum._

_"Never been outside of Georgia," he admitted._

_"Seriously?"_

_He nodded._

_"Huh. Well, I'd like to show ya New Orleans sometime," Aibileen said. "If we get the chance to leave Georgia anytime soon."_

_"Could be overrun with walkers," Daryl said._

_"Possibly. Still home, though."_

_They fell into a silence for a little bit, hearing, just barely, the others laughing inside the house. The nighttime air nipped at them and Aibileen unconsciously shivered. Daryl was quick to notice and tugged off his poncho, putting it over her for warmth._

_Smiling at what he'd done, Aibileen thanked him._

_In an act of boldness, Aibileen scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly at the contact before slowly relaxing._

_"Could ya please explain to me how you're so warm?" Aibileen asked. "You're like a damn furnace."_

_Daryl gave an airy chuckle._

_"Startin' to think the only reason ya hang around is cause I'm warm," he said._

_"Ya caught me," Aibileen said playfully._

_Looking up at him, Aibileen stood up on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek._

_"What was that for?" he asked, resisting the urge to pull away from her._

_She smiled up at him._

_"Do I need a reason?" she asked him. After Daryl gave her an almost pointed look, Aibileen chuckled. "Sometimes, I just can't help myself when I'm around ya."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Carol looked at Aibileen curiously. Aibileen's and Daryl's relationship was interesting, but she knew that the two of them were beating around the bush for obvious reasons.

They were living in a world where anyone could die at anytime. It was almost like Daryl and Aibileen were unconsciously avoiding their affections for each other in fear that one of them would be dead by the next morning.

"I'm sure he'll get used to it in no time," Carol said, giving Aibileen a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this update! Please leave a helpful review.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

"There's a store nearby. We can try and get some supplies there." Glenn was pointing to a part of the map, where the group was huddled in the middle of the house's living area. Glenn and Maggie had done a search through a nearby town, which, from what they had told the rest of the group, was only a couple minutes from the house.

"There's a pharmacy there, too," Maggie said. "We could get some medicine and vitamins—it'd be good for Lori and for the rest of us."

The group huddled around the map, thinking over the information Glenn and Maggie just told them. They were wondering if going to the town would really be worth the risk. Walkers were becoming more frequent, and if they ran into a group of them, it would be hard. Walkers gathered when they heard sound, and if someone used their gun against a single walker or a herd of walkers, it would only attract more.

"We're running low on supplies, Rick," Carol said. "Going to the store and the pharmacy would be good for the group."

Rick looked at the group, debating over what to do with what he'd been told.

After a minute of thinking it over, Rick sighed and put his face in his hands. They'd encountered a couple walkers in their stay at the house they were staying in, while a couple of the members were patrolling the area.

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

"I could go," Selena offered. "I'd be able to help with getting the medications."

Rick glanced at Selena warily, hesitating in his response.

"If she's goin', I'll go," Aibileen said.

The cousins shared a look, an almost silent conversation flowing between them. Aibileen knew that Selena would be able to get the proper medications—depending on how much medicine would be left in the pharmacy. But Aibileen also knew that Selena wasn't really a fighter, despite how much time she spent on her own during the outbreak. Selena had said she'd killed some walkers, even having to deal with some crazies—crazy people—during her time on her own.

But Aibileen hadn't seen Selena Giovanni in years, ever since she moved in with her grandmother. Aibileen wasn't sure how Selena had changed over the years.

"Can I go too?" Carl asked.

"Carl, no..." Rick tried.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Aibileen said.

Rick looked between Aibileen and Carl tiredly. He knew that it'd be a little pointless to argue with Aibileen _or_ Carl—they were both stubborn.

"I'll go where Selena goes," Aibileen said. "She'll need the protection while gettin' the medication. I trust Carl will be a big help."

"I've got my gun," Carl exclaimed. "I know how to shoot, I'll be able to help!"

Reluctantly, and after a lot of convincing, Rick, and eventually Lori, allowed Carl to join Aibileen and Selena in their little scavenger hunt for necessities.

* * *

Selena drove Glenn and Maggie's car to the small stores. They had given the trio instructions on where the stores were, and after being given some more ammunition—just in case—and they had been on their way.

"How've ya been doin' with Hershel?" Aibileen asked.

"Fine," Selena said; she gave a warm smile. "He's a good man."

Aibileen nodded, returning a smile. "You're gettin' along with Beth, too," Aibileen said.

"She's a good kid." Selena tucked some of her ashy hair behind her ears.

"I'm glad you're gettin' along with the others," Aibileen said.

Selena shrugged but didn't say anything. When they found the stores Glenn and Maggie were talking about, Selena parked the car near some abandoned stores, the three of them climbing out of the car with their weapons ready.

"Stay close to me, OK?" Aibileen told Carl.

"I know." Carl looked up at Aibileen from under the sheriff's hat, his hair having gotten so long, it hung around his face from under the hat.

Aibileen gently flicked the sheriff's hat up a little on Carl's head.

"Ya need a haircut," she said playfully. "You're startin' to look all shaggy."

Carl fixed the hat with a smile on his face. "I would've thought a haircut was the _least_ of our problems," he said.

Aibileen laughed. "You may be growin', but it's still nice to keep your hair intact," she said with a smile. "Neither walker nor person would be grabbin' at your hair if it's short."

"Is that why you keep yours so short?" he asked.

"My hair was short before the outbreak happened," Aibileen admitted. "I figured, since people might be just as dangerous as walkers, I'd like to keep my hair short so I wouldn't have to worry about it bein' grabbed at."

Carl gave a thoughtful hum.

"And if ya don't wanna haircut, just stuff it in that hat of yours," she said.

The kid gave an airy chuckle, shaking his head at Aibileen. The two of them developed a nice relationship in the months that passed; Carl had his moments, and sometimes Aibileen had to call him out on it. Mostly because of the way he'd act toward his mother, and Aibileen didn't want any of that. Aibileen knew that Carl had his reasons for being upset with his mother, after finding out about her relationship with Shane and not knowing whether the baby was Rick's or Shane's, the boy had a reason to be upset. But completely lashing out at his mother whenever she asked him to do something or whenever she was trying to start a conversation...it was unacceptable.

She knew Carl understood the way he acted sometimes was wrong, and he said that he just couldn't control his anger sometimes. He'd lash out...and that would be it.

"How'd you get that hat?" Selena asked after a few minutes of silence.

"My dad gave it to me," Carl answered, almost sounding proud of it. He adjusted the hat on his head, a small smirk playing on his face. "I got shot, and my dad gave me this hat cause he got shot, too. He was put into a coma before the walkers came. This hat means a lot."

Selena nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a good thing he recovered," she said reassuringly.

When they reached the pharmacy, Aibileen held a hand up, causing Carl and Selena to stop walking. Aibileen knocked on the door of the pharmacy. If there were any walkers in there, they'd be drawn to the noise.

After a minute of silence, the three of them jumped slightly when they heard something slam against the door, but the moans and snarls on the other end let them know it was a walker. Aibileen looked back at Carl and Selena, Carl's gun ready to shoot.

"I'm gonna open the door," Aibileen said softly, "and when I do, get ready to kill it."

Carl nodded.

"Carl, I need ya to listen carefully," Aibileen continued, moving toward the door, placing her hand on the doorknob. "Don't shoot unless I can't take it. If there are other walkers nearby, they'll hear the gunshot and get drawn here."

The boy nodded, still having his gun ready.

Aibileen took out her knife, her muscles tensed as she slowly opened the door. She didn't even get the door halfway open when the walker practically threw itself against the door. The walker's head and arm managed to shove itself through the partially opened door, gnashing its rotten teeth at them. Aibileen tried getting a good opening to stab the walker in the head, but it kept moving its arm and getting in the way.

Carl was about to shoot, but Aibileen told him to stop.

"Not yet," she exclaimed. "I can still get this!"

She briefly saw the look of frustration on Carl's face, the look of fear on Selena's.

Not taking anymore chances, Aibileen started stabbing at the walker, mostly slashing at its arm before she finally hit the walker through the skull, a bit of blood splattering on her. From the looks of the walker, it hadn't really been exposed to the elements, so it wasn't nearly frozen like the walkers that they'd taken down before.

Yanking her knife out of the walker's head, Aibileen let the body drop to the ground, looking back at Selena and Carl. Carl lowered his gun, glancing at Aibileen with a slight frown.

Using her arm to wipe her forehead, Aibileen let out an audible sigh.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If I could own 'Walking Dead', I'd be the happiest person on the planet! Sadly, nothing in 'Walking Dead' is mine. I only own Aibileen, Selena, any other characters I add to the story, and my fillers.**

**The prison arc will be starting soon, and you guys won't have to worry about these fillers anymore.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	43. Chapter 43

**43**

Selena managed to find a bag and go to where the pills, vitamins, and other medications were. She checked the expiration dates, out of habit, and gave a sigh. A lot of the medicine she was finding had expired, and she wasn't sure how helpful it would be if someone in the group got sick. But she put them in the bag anyway; she'd have to go over them with Hershel, so she could see which ones would be the best for the group when the time came.

Looking back, she saw Aibileen and Carl slowly, hesitantly, walking through the pharmacy, their weapons ready in case another walker came out. She saw the two talk quietly amongst themselves, occasionally a smile would come across their face, or they'd try and stifle a laugh.

It made Selena smile, seeing her cousin interact so nicely with the boy.

Selena knew that Aibileen had a soft spot for children, and had a knack for making children happy and always developed a good bond with them.

Turning back to the medicine, Selena continued to pack what she thought was necessary.

"Hey."

Selena jumped when she heard a voice near to her. Looking over, she saw Aibileen and Carl standing a couple feet away.

"Hey, guys," Selena said, brushing some ashy blonde hair out of her face, a small smile on her face.

"How're ya doin'?" Aibileen asked.

Looking inside the bag, Selena saw the bottles of medicines and vitamins she'd gathered. The bag was about a quarter full, and there was only so much she could gather. There wasn't much to choose from.

"I'd say I'm pretty much done," Selena said with a huff. "This place was probably raided before we came along. Not much to choose from."

Aibileen nodded, looking over at Carl.

"Ready to go?" Carl asked.

With a nod, the trio left the pharmacy and headed toward the stores.

* * *

Carl and Aibileen were gathering some canned goods, putting them in an extra bag Selena had given them. There weren't that many things to get, and it was a little frustrating. So many supermarkets and pharmacies and clothes stores had been raided by terrified people before and during the outbreak happened, which meant less of a chance that survivors would actually _survive_ in a world overrun with the dead.

"At least there's some stuff here," Carl said. "It should last us a long time."

"A few weeks, at least," Aibileen said. "That's if we ration it carefully."

"Rick would do a good job at rationing the food," Selena said. "He'd make sure it'd last as long as possible."

"Did Maggie or Glenn mention there bein' a clothes store nearby?" Aibileen asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

Carl shrugged.

"They only mentioned stores," he replied.

Aibileen gave a thoughtful hum. "If there's a clothes store nearby, I'd like to have a look around."

"I don't know if we have enough time to go clothes shopping," Selena said with a smile.

"It ain't _shoppin'_, Lena," Aibileen chuckled. "We're all growin' and we need some newer, fresh clothes."

Selena gave an airy chuckle.

"If you say so," she said jokingly.

* * *

After gathering the necessary essentials, the trio looked around some more, taking down some walkers that were gnarling and stumbling around.

Carl had found a thrift shop, various clothes scattered on the ground.

The thrift shop's windows had been broken, people had spray-painted things on the walls or littered the walls with their stories in sharpies or in chalk. A lot of the things that littered the walls were unfortunate stories of how they'd die and what happened that caused it.

There were some decaying bodies that were shoved off to the far side of the shop. Even though the windows had been broken and fresh air was flowing in and out of the thrift shop, the smell of decay hung heavily in the air.

Aibileen glanced at the decaying bodies—there were bullet-holes in their heads.

"There should be enough clothes in here for everyone," Selena observed.

"It'd be helpful if we knew everyone's size." Aibileen's voice was laced with slight frustration, more at herself. She hadn't thought it through all the way, but she was still certain that the group needed some new clothes. In their travels from house jumping, they had gathered some clothes from the closets and what was scattered around the house, but in a thrift shop, one that was filled with various clothes and other merchandise, it was still nice to have some _partially_ cleaned clothes than _completely filthy_ clothing.

Their clothes had become somewhat tattered, covered in grime and blood and sweat.

"Just take whatever ya find," Aibileen said.

The trio began grabbing some clothes and trying to put it in their bag.

* * *

Once the trio made it back to the group, who looked anxious and restless, the tension seemed to have lessened _slightly_ when they stepped out of the car. Rick and Lori immediately went to Carl when he stepped out, Selena went over to Hershel, showing him the medicine and vitamins she had gathered from the pharmacy.

Aibileen allowed the others to catch up with each other, enjoying their little moments together before they put everything in their proper places and headed back to the road.

"Took ya guys long enough." Aibileen turned and saw Daryl coming to a stop beside her. He had his crossbow slung over his shoulder, still wearing his poncho.

"There were some walkers. Then I got a bit distracted," Aibileen said with a small smile.

The corners of Daryl's mouth twitched a little as he observed the woman in front of him.

"Distracted by what?" he muttered gruffly.

"Clothes."

Clear confusion swept across Daryl's features. Aibileen took her bag and opened it for the huntsman. He eyed most of the clothes in, still, slight confusion and disbelief.

"It's gettin' warmer," Aibileen said as she closed her bag back up. "Everyone's goin' through some changes, too. I wanted us to be prepared for the changin' seasons."

"Ya didn't have to do that," Daryl said, nudging Aibileen's shoulder.

She shrugged nonchalantly.

After a moment of silence and watching everyone interact with mild interest, something happened that neither of them really expected.

_Especially_ in front of the others.

Daryl had leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The feeling of his facial hair itching against Aibileen's cheek. When he leaned back, a deep red blush on his cheeks.

Aibileen's mouth hung open in an unladylike fashion.

"That was for comin' back safely," he murmured.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry this update took so long to put up. I hope you enjoy it! I'll be sure to make the future updates more interesting, in case these fillers weren't enough.**

**The prison arc will be put in soon!**

**Unfortunately, I don't own 'Walking Dead'. If I did own the series, I'd be the happiest person in the universe! But, like I mentioned, the show isn't mine and I also don't own the characters. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	44. Chapter 44

**44**

Aibileen hadn't felt so much heat go to her face in a long time. She looked at Daryl with wide eyes, but he continued avoiding her gaze. She could still feel Daryl's lips pressed against her cheek and the itchiness of his facial hair. He was the kind of person who never really openly expressed his affections toward someone, but one could always tell by the way he acted sometimes.

Having Daryl openly kiss her on the cheek was something neither of them were really used to.

Hearing someone clear their throat snapped the two of them out of their stunned moment. They looked over and saw Rick eyeing the two of them carefully, a frown settling on his face.

"We need to go," he said.

With a nod, Daryl and Aibileen went into their respective vehicles and everyone was on the road.

* * *

They had been on the road for a couple hours now. No one really spoke with each other during the ride. Aibileen, sitting next to Glenn in his and Maggie's car, had her head resting against the window as she saw the scenery blur by. The usual frost that decorated the ground was starting to melt. Occasionally, Aibileen saw a walker or two stumbling down the road, and the moment they heard the cars and Daryl's motorcycle drive past, they stumbled after that.

Aibileen's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the walkers. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving a soft sigh.

"You seem upset," Glenn said.

"Can't see _why_ you'd be upset," Maggie said before Aibileen had a chance to respond.

Aibileen looked over at her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I mean, you get a kiss on the cheek by Daryl and you're _brooding_ in the car," Maggie said.

"I ain't broodin'," Aibileen muttered.

"Well you sure don't seem thrilled," Maggie exclaimed.

"Why are we havin' this discussion?" Aibileen shot Maggie a dry look. She wasn't really in the mood to be discussing something like Daryl _kissing_ her on the _cheek_. It wasn't that big of a deal, even if Aibileen had been trying to hide her excitement on the matter.

"There's not many things to do," Maggie said. "And I haven't seen Daryl look so smitten over a woman before."

Glenn shot Maggie a playful look before looking at Aibileen with a small smirk.

"Trust me, Daryl was never really comfortable around people until you came along," he said. "Then, suddenly, he's kissing you on the cheek."

Aibileen sighed.

"Still don't see what the big deal is," she muttered, looking back out the window.

"The world's gone to shit, Aibileen," Maggie exclaimed, "and here _you_ are, this pretty girl from New Orleans, who managed to swoon the big, bad hunter. Stuff like this never really happens anymore."

"Daryl and I...we aren't a couple," Aibileen said defensively. "We're just explorin'." Shaking her head, Aibileen held a hand up, stopping Maggie and Glenn from saying anything else. "I don't wanna talk about this. It ain't important. We got bigger things to worry about than some fantasy y'all made up."

Aibileen looked back out the window, completely unaware of the look Maggie and Glenn shared.

* * *

"How're ya feelin'?" Aibileen asked.

Lori had been complaining of stomach pains. She was still pretty early in her pregnancy for it to be contractions, and if she was somehow going into early labor, God forbid, then they'd be in some serious trouble.

For the most part, much to their relief, Lori only complained about it being the kind of stomach pain that mingles in with nausea. She hadn't been throwing up, but it was obvious the poor, pregnant woman looked like she would at any moment.

"I'm still having the pains," she said, rubbing her stomach, hoping that would ease some of her discomfort. "But it's not as bad as before."

Rick had asked Aibileen if she could ride in their car—much to her relief, she wasn't sure how much more of Maggie's and Glenn's teasing she could take—and keep an eye on Lori while they drove.

"That's good," Aibileen said. She looked at Lori closely. She looked _exhausted_. From the looks of it, the pregnancy was causing more of a problem than the walkers or anything else around them. That was the frightening part, in Aibileen's mind. Looking over at Rick, Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Would it be OK if I cracked the window open for Lori?" she asked him.

Rick, who had been driving, looked over at Aibileen and Lori for a moment before nodding wordlessly.

Since Aibileen had gotten in the car to help with Lori, he'd been quiet. He didn't ask many questions, he didn't really get involved, Rick only talked when he found it necessary. And it didn't go unnoticed by his wife, either.

_They may have gone through some tough times when Shane was alive, but Rick should be supporting his wife, not giving her the cold shoulder. Lori needs him now more than ever, and he's brooding over something that should be left in the past._ Aibileen looked at Rick closely for a moment, her lips pursed in a thin line. _Rick's behavior is rubbing off on Carl, too. Carl's got every right to be upset with his mother, just like Rick has every right to be angry at Lori, but Carl's been treating his mother like she's a burden. And Rick's not doing a damn thing about it._

With a silent sigh, Aibileen managed to struggle with opening the passenger's side window, opening it only a crack though.

"Is that helpin' at all?" Aibileen asked softly, looking at Lori.

She gave Aibileen a small, grateful smile and nodded.

* * *

After driving for a majority of the day, it was decided that the group would stop for a little bit to rest from the hours of driving. They got out of the vehicles, stretching for a little bit before getting their weapons ready for any walkers that stumbled by. It seemed like the more they stopped, the more walkers they encountered. It was getting out of hand.

The weather seemed to control the walkers to a certain degree. They always seemed to be at their highest when the weather was hot, but barely any could be found when it was cold.

When the outbreak first started happening, and the dead were coming back to life, the bodies seemed somewhat fresh, the flesh still on the walkers though they'd be mutilated from being attacked by the walkers before them—now, the walkers were in the stages of decay. The flesh would be severely discolored and the bodies bloated; some walkers would have big wounds on parts of their bodies, the most popular one, from what Aibileen would see, would be on the necks, forearms, or legs.

Aibileen started to notice that, not only did the walkers look discolored and bloated, but sometimes they looked burnt, like they just got out of some, environment where a fire had been. The decayed flesh would be black and charred, but they'd still be coming at the group.

It was starting to become a habit of Aibileen's to study the walkers she faced before she killed them. She wanted to see the areas where they'd been bit or scratched. Aibileen learned that it wasn't _just_ a walker's bite that would turn a person, it was their scratches, too.

She had become so desensitized to killing the walkers that it didn't matter to her anymore. There was still a flicker of _'well, they're still people'_ that rung inside Aibileen's head from time to time.

_If those things were real people, they wouldn't be eating other people,_ Aibileen thought bitterly, _they wouldn't be ruining families and terrifying the living. It was hard enough living in the old world, now it's even harder._

Before Aibileen even had time to react, she felt something grab onto her and she felt her body stiffen momentarily.

Then she heard the snarls and the groans.

She had been standing a little further from the rest of the group members, some of whom were looking through the bags of clothes that had been gathered with some of the essentials.

Yanking herself out of the walker's grasp, she stumbled around to see it almost in her face. The thing had been a woman at some point before turning, its skin a rotting green color, the skin shriveled up and clinging to the bones like shrunken leather. Its lips had long since decayed from the face, only leaving the yellowish-black teeth on blackish gums.

The walker's arms kept grabbing at her, its head immediately going forward to bite. Aibileen struggled to get out of arm-reach of the walker, but it seemed the more she fought, the harder the walker tried to grab at her. It felt like forever until the others noticed the walker and immediately came to Aibileen's aid. The woman was trying to get good aim to stab the walker in the head with her knife, but with it moving around all over her and her struggling to get away, she couldn't get a good spot.

Before she even had time to react, Aibileen was looking at the tip of an arrow, only inches from her face.

Daryl had managed to stab the walker with one of his arrows through the back of the walker's head and through one of its eyes.

It fell limp onto the ground as Daryl leaned down and yanked his now-bloodied arrow from the walker's head. He looked at Aibileen for a moment, who was standing frozen in her spot, and did a close inspection to make sure she hadn't been bit or scratched.

"Are you OK?" Rick asked.

Aibileen nodded wordlessly, trying to gather her bearings.

"I didn't even notice it until it _grabbed_ me," she breathed. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, swallowing thickly. If she had been paying more attention, she would have noticed the walker coming up behind her.

"You're _sure_ you're OK?" Selena asked, looking at her cousin with wide, worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Aibileen said, trying for her best reassuring smile. "Don't need y'all worryin' about me. I ain't bit and it didn't scratch me, neither."

"Let's just check to make sure," Hershel said, putting a comforting hand on Aibileen's shoulder.

She would've argued that she was OK, that she didn't need all of them inspecting her and asking her the same question over and over, but she knew that they'd be worried for their safety after something like that happening. And she trusted Hershel's judgment over her health than over what she thought to be true at the moment.

Nodding, Aibileen followed Hershel, with Beth and Selena at tow, to where they were going to check, for their reassurance and for Aibileen's.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this update! I'm trying to make it a little more interesting before I start the prison arc. And, just a quick question, when it comes time for the Governor to show up, should there be a bit where he tries to do something to Aibileen, just to get the group upset? I don't know...just let me know what you guys think! Your ideas and suggestions are super important to this story.**

**If I could own 'Walking Dead', I'd be the happiest person on the planet. Sadly, I don't own the show. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**This author's note won't be too long, so I guess I'll wrap this up for the night!**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	45. Chapter 45

**45**

Aibileen stood completely still as Hershel did an inspection to make sure there were no bite marks or scratches. Aibileen had still been on a bit of an adrenaline rush, so she wouldn't be sure whether or not she'd be able to feel any kind of pain until the rush wore off. But as Hershel did a careful examination, with some help from Selena, they had come to the conclusion that there was no sign that Aibileen had sustained any kind of injury from the walker.

"That's a relief," Aibileen sighed. She brushed some of her hair out of her face, sighing.

"Be careful next time." Hershel gave Aibileen a reassuring smile, one that she returned.

Aibileen had a deep respect for Hershel. He always had some sense, and never wasted his time telling the group what he thought of a situation. And it was nice seeing Maggie and Beth enjoying time with their father.

In a way, Hershel reminded Aibileen of Dale. Dale and Hershel were always voicing what they considered to be important, what they thought should happen.

Aibileen could only hope that Hershel didn't end up dying.

* * *

"You didn't go with Daryl on a run." Lori looked at Aibileen. The young woman was sitting beside her in Rick's car, doing a little checkup to make sure the baby and mother were alright. Aibileen wasn't as experienced as Hershel when it came to medical needs, but she was using what she knew to her advantage. And she wanted to make sure Lori was comfortable.

"Nope." Aibileen shot Lori a smile. "I can't _always_ go with him. I'd like to make myself useful with the rest of the group, occasionally."

"You don't need to prove yourself," Lori said, giving Aibileen a playful nudge. "We already know how useful you can be. Especially now."

Aibileen shrugged.

"I just like makin' myself useful," she said. "And with a baby on the way, I'd like to do more than just fix some cars."

Lori looked at Aibileen with a small frown. It was known that Aibileen had been a mechanic before the world went to Hell, and she was a good one at that. It didn't go unnoticed by Lori, or by any of the other group members, was Aibileen's selflessness. She always brushed herself off from situations and made it seem like it was no big deal. Not once did Aibileen have a moment where she worried about _herself_. It was always the concern of others that was her main focus.

Lori knew that Aibileen was in her early twenties, but having to live in a walker infested world made her look older than being in her twenties on most days. It was unfair. Lori had to wonder what would have happened if the world hadn't ended, if the apocalypse—or whatever the _Hell_ you'd call it—hadn't occurred. Lori knew for _sure_ that she never would've met the people around her. She had already known Shane from before everything went downhill—he had been a good friend of Rick's, worked as a policeman with her husband. As for the others, she highly doubted she would've known them.

_If none of this ever happened, then everyone would be with their own families. They'd be happy with their friends and loved ones, not having to be afraid to go to sleep at night. The people they've lost...they'd still be alive._ Lori frowned, unconsciously placing her hand on her swollen stomach, feeling the baby move. _But would I even consider having another child if the world hadn't gone to shit?_

She looked down, thinking over what life _would have_ been, had the world not ended.

"Ya doin' OK?" Aibileen asked, looking at Lori worriedly. "The baby's not causin' any trouble, is it? I'll get Hershel if it is..."

"It's not that," she said. "I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about."

Aibileen gave Lori a pointed look.

"Kinda hard _not_ to worry." She sat back in her seat with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're havin' a baby, and we gotta be extra careful."

"There are some days I regret getting pregnant," Lori admitted after a moment of silence. "I tried to abort it, back at Hershel's farm. I asked Glenn to get some pills that would..._stop_ it. I didn't want to raise a baby in a world like this, it wasn't fair."

Aibileen looked at Lori with wide-eyes. She wasn't one to really judge a person, but hearing Lori admit she tried to abort her baby was something that struck a chord in her.

_She has a point,_ Aibileen thought. _Raising a baby, where the only thing it'll know is how to be afraid and kill the walkers, it's not the kind of world someone should have to live in. Having an abortion isn't something I would choose to do, but that's Lori's decision._

"I'm happy ya didn't do it," Aibileen said softly.

Lori shrugged nonchalantly, but there was a stiffness in her shoulders that Aibileen didn't miss.

"I still wonder what would've happened if I didn't throw up those pills." Lori started to rub her swollen stomach.

"Your baby would've died."

"In a sense, my baby would've been free." Lori looked at Aibileen. "You said this isn't the place to be raising a family. Carl shouldn't have to grow up in such a violent world. This baby shouldn't be exposed to this. Rick said we're all infected—if that's true, then this baby has been exposed to whatever we have. When we're all dead, we'll become walkers. I don't want that for my baby. I don't want that for Carl or Rick..."

Aibileen put a comforting hand on Lori's shoulder.

"Your baby'll be fine." She tried for a smile. "_You'll_ be fine."

Lori gave a teary laugh. "Let's hope so."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this update. Let me know what you guys think!**

**I'd like to say thank you to narutonarutolove for the review you left. I will put in your suggestion in a future update, and I thank you greatly for telling me what you think of the story so far! I'd like to thank everyone for being so positive in their reviews! Keep reviewing, please!**

**If I could own 'Walking Dead', I'd be so happy. Unfortunately, I don't own 'Walking Dead' or any of the show's/comic's characters. I only own Aibileen, Selena, any other characters I put in, and the fillers I write. As you know, the prison arc will be starting soon, so stay tuned if you're still interested!**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	46. Chapter 46

**46**

Soon, time went on. Lori's pregnancy progressed, her stomach getting progressively bigger and, from what she said, the baby was moving more frequently. Not only did Lori's pregnancy go on, everyone else had changed, as well. Aibileen noticed that the others had changed more than in just physical appearance—Carl had gotten a little taller, his hair getting longer, his voice getting a bit deeper; Rick seemed to have gotten more grey hairs than Aibileen would've noticed, his facial hair had been growing over the months, but he had been working on shaving it off, only to regrow not too long after. Hershel's hair had gotten longer, being pulled back into a ponytail; Beth looked older than Aibileen remembered; Maggie seemed more serious; Glenn seemed more observant, seemingly colder.

Even Carol seemed different. The woman Aibileen had met on the highway, when Sophia had gone missing, seemed quieter, the woman who seemed like she didn't have an evil bone in her body. Now? Carol was starting to get confident in her abilities—she even took down some walkers in the months they spent on the road.

It was surprising, seeing Carol act like that.

It was also saddening.

But having nothing but instincts to rely on really changed a person.

* * *

"It's nice out," Aibileen pointed out. She looked up at the sky, seeing a few stray clouds hanging in the crystal blue sky. There was still a sharp chilliness in the air, but it was just barely noticeable. The sun was keeping a steady warmth, one that the group was appreciating. It felt nice, not having to keep wearing all those thick winter clothes, as well, but that wasn't their main concern.

Daryl gave an affirmative grunt, holding his crossbow firmly in his hands. He glanced over at Aibileen, studying her as she glanced up at the sky with a solemn look on her face.

The sound of Daryl's motorcycle seemed to echo in the silence of the path they were driving down. The rest of group waited at the road they were parked at, anxiously waiting for their return.

"Ya really think we'll find somethin' out here?" Aibileen called, over the sound of his motorcycle's engine.

Daryl didn't answer, only because he couldn't find an answer. He wasn't sure if they'd _ever_ find a place to truly settle in, something that could provide safety for them. It was nice to have a glimmer of hope that something like that existed, that there could be something that was safe enough for them to take refuge. But there was still the chance that another herd of walkers could destroy their sanctuary, or dangerous people could stumble by and think of taking their sanctuary for themselves, maybe even killing the group altogether to achieve that.

Aibileen seemed to catch on, and she pursed her lips.

* * *

When the path became too narrow for the duo to continue on the motorcycle, they worked a little on foot. The sun was overhead, shining brightly down at them. The natural sound of nature was starting to come back and fill in the quietness that had been flowing in the wooded areas and everything else since winter had started. Hearing all the little insects and, even though it made Aibileen and Daryl tense with their weapons ready, the rustling in the underbrush brought some kind of comfort to Aibileen.

And, as she and Daryl walked around, hoping to find some kind of clearing where they'd find _something_ useful, they didn't want to stay out any longer than they had to.

Aibileen was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Daryl give a soft whistle. Looking just past him, Aibileen noticed a walker stumbling through the undergrowth. Its skin was leathered and decaying. Its clothes were tattered and filthy and its rotting blackened teeth were shown under the snarl on its face. It hadn't noticed Daryl or Aibileen yet, which was a relief for them.

But that didn't mean they wouldn't kill it.

If the walker was left alone, it could stumble upon the rest of the group and cause unnecessary problems.

And that was the _last_ thing they needed.

The duo hid behind trees just a few feet from one another. Aibileen glanced over at Daryl, mouthing that she could take the walker down. He just shook his head and gave her his firmest stare.

That was something Aibileen found a little frustrating. Not only did Daryl think he could handle the situation whenever she went with him on his searches, ever since that walker almost bit her a while back, he hadn't let her really do _anything_. At first, she wasn't really complaining, though she didn't want Daryl to think that she was too weak to handle her own. After it kept happening, she was getting annoyed.

Aibileen's face settled on a scowl as she looked at the huntsman. He seemed indifferent about her stare, only holding his crossbow a little tighter as he turned and tried to get his aim right.

_He thinks I'm too weak to handle my own,_ she thought bitterly. _I know I can handle a walker; I've been doing it for a long time. I don't need to be treated like I can't do anything._

She watched irritably as Daryl flawlessly shot the walker between the eyes. It seemed like he never missed a shot when it came to his crossbow.

Walking from behind their trees, Aibileen hung back as Daryl went over to the body and yanked his arrow out of the walker's head. He wiped the blood off before putting it back where it belonged. Turning to look at her, he frowned when he saw the scowl still on her face.

"What's botherin' ya now?" he murmured gruffly.

"Do ya think I'm weak or somethin'?" she asked, trying not to elevate her voice. They couldn't afford to have more walkers show up.

A confused look settled on the huntsman's face.

"Weak?"

"Ya never let me do anythin' when we go on runs together," Aibileen exclaimed. "I don't need ya actin' like I can't handle my own out here."

"I know ya can." Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder, glancing at Aibileen with a deep frown. "What're ya tryin' to say?"

"I feel like ever since that walker snuck up on me, you're not lettin' me _do_ anythin'," she said.

Daryl walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze before his hand moved to the center of her back. She felt his thumb genly stroke her back as he let out a sigh.

"Just worries me, is all," he muttered. "If somethin' like that happens again, ya could get bit and turn."

Aibileen put a hand on Daryl's forearm, feeling a little happy he had reverted to wearing sleeveless shirts again.

"I won't get bit," Aibileen promised.

Daryl gave her a pointed look. It was almost unavoidable.

Sighing, Aibileen continued. "If I _do_ get bit, I'll end it before I turn." Before Daryl could say anything, Aibileen put a hand up. "Ya mentioned the possibility gettin' bit next time I get startled by a walker. I'm bein' honest, if a walker bites me or scratches me, I'll end it myself." She remembered asking Daryl if he could put her out of her misery if she got bit, after Rick admitted that he knew everyone was infected. It was selfish of her to think that Daryl could handle such a task. She didn't want him to go on, knowing that he had killed her.

_Technically, if you're bit by a walker, you're dead anyway. Even if you haven't turned, you're still a goner._

Aibileen gave Daryl her best smile, hoping she was giving him _some_ kind of reassurance—if not reassurance, then _something_ to prove that she could handle a situation like that if it ever happened.

Standing on her tiptoes, Aibileen planted a kiss on Daryl's cheek, only that kiss was a little different. They had become more open when it came to kissing—though it was only kissing on the cheeks for the time being—and Aibileen found it becoming increasingly difficult to _just_ keep doing that. In the kiss she gave him in that moment, she realized that it was placed on the corner of his mouth.

And by the time she pulled back, she swore Daryl was even redder than a tomato.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so, so sorry these updates are being put up later! And I'm also sorry if you guys find these fillers boring. The prison arc is going to be coming up soon, but the next update will be focusing more on flashbacks and things like that, so I hope you guy don't mind that!**

**Also, just a question, how do you guys think Daryl and Aibileen should get together? I just want to know so I can keep the story moving forward. And I'd also like to hear what you guys have to say on the matter.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine, unfortunately. I only own my characters and my fillers. If I could own 'Walking Dead', that would be the greatest day of my life!**

**Leave a suggestion and a kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

"How're ya feelin'?" Aibileen asked. She was sitting beside Lori, in one of the houses they were staying at, and was looking at her swollen stomach curiously. Lori had mentioned on occasion that the baby was starting to move a lot, and she was getting more and more exhausted. It was obvious that Lori was looking exhausted, that the baby was taking a lot out of her. And it made Aibileen feel bad, seeing her look so uncomfortable most of the time.

"Fine," Lori said, giving a small smile.

Aibileen returned Lori's smile and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. The two didn't talk for a few minutes, just listening to the rest of the group do their daily routines. Rick and Hershel discussing their personal beliefs of the house jumping; Daryl doing his inspection of the property, even disappearing to go hunting or look for other places; T-Dog and Glenn looking through the house's rooms for clothes or other essentials; Beth and Maggie helping Carol with what she was doing.

"There might be a place out there," Aibileen said softly, "that's safe enough for us to live in."

Lori looked at Aibileen carefully. There was a tone in the young woman's voice that made it seem like she didn't believe her own words.

"Do you think there is?" she asked.

Aibileen glanced over at Lori before shrugging.

"I'd like to believe there is," she said. "The world can't be _that_ dangerous. There has to be a safe place out there for us, a place we can feel safe."

Lori looked down for a minute, absentmindedly rubbing her swollen stomach. Letting out a sigh, Lori leaned her head back.

"There's a very slim possibility there's a safe place out there," Lori said. "A very, _very_ slim possibility."

* * *

That night, Aibileen was laying on a sofa. She had an arm over her eyes, though she wasn't actually asleep. Lately, Aibileen had found it difficult to sleep, but she was trying her best to get as much rest as possible. But there were so many questions rushing through Aibileen's mind that she couldn't really get a lot of sleep. She tried to not let her exhaustion show too much, she didn't want the others to figure it out and she didn't want them worrying for her.

She kept wondering if the idea of finding an actual safe place was going to happen. In a sense, the house jumping was getting exhausting. Rick was trying to do what he thought was best for the group, but jumping and from one place to another was starting to have some effects on the group, though no one but Hershel was going to admit it.

_Hershel's always trying to tell Rick what's best for the group,_ she thought solemnly. _But it doesn't seem like Rick really wants to listen._

Aibileen frowned.

Rick _and_ Hershel were trying to think of what's best for the group, but it seemed like it was more of a clash when it came to subjects like that.

Sighing, Aibileen took her arm from over her eyes and tried to get herself to relax enough to fall asleep.

* * *

_Aibileen walked out of the store, her clothes still bloodied. Caleb and his sons followed behind her, anxiously glancing at her before looking around._

_It was almost deathly silent outside._

_Looking behind her, Aibileen saw the anxious looks on their faces and a deep frown settled on hers. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying; her face was drained of color. It seemed like they had spent a lifetime in that Godforsaken store, it seemed like, in just a manner of minutes, their lives were already changing for the worse._

_With Jackie being turned into one of those flesh-hungry monsters, and Jamie having been attacked by her, nothing seemed to be working out._

_Aibileen looked down._

_It had only taken half an hour for Jamie to wake up as one of those flesh-hungry monsters._

_When he'd gone cold, Aibileen had placed him on the ground, near the pool of blood that came from his leg wound. The veins surrounding the wound looked severely discolored, and his skin had paled significantly. Aibileen sat a few feet from her son's body, looking at it solemnly. It felt like she had wasted so many tears, she wasn't sure she could handle anymore crying._

_Time after that felt like it went by in a blur, and when Aibileen noticed her son's fingers twitched, she flinched._

_Groans and snarls came soon after, and Jamie's eyes opened to reveal clouded over eyes and an expressionless look on his face._

_The stinging in Aibileen's chest intensified as she saw Jamie slowly stand up, his dead eyes looking at her and a snarl coming on his face._

_Aibileen stood up from where she sat and looked for the first thing she could find. She knew that those things went after living creatures to devour, and if those living creatures escaped with a bite, then they'd die and turn into one of the flesh-eaters._

_"Aibileen?"_

_Russell's voice snapped Aibileen out of her moment. She looked at the young boy with solemn filled eyes, that stinging sensation hadn't left her chest, and the more she thought about what had happened, the more the sensation seemed to evolve, steadily becoming a burning sensation._

_"We can't stay here," Aibileen said softly. "It ain't safe."_

_"Where are we gonna go?" Caleb asked._

_"We're goin' to Atlanta." Aibileen brushed her hair out of her eyes. "We're goin' to that safe place."_

_"Aibileen, you can't expect us to go to Georgia," Caleb exclaimed. "Not after everything that happened."_

_"Would ya rather stay here?" Aibileen's voice was as sharp as a knife, her solemn eyes looking at her cousin's husband with a ferocity he'd never seen before. "Ya saw what that thing did to Jackie and Jamie. It's dangerous here."_

_"And it's dangerous out there!" Caleb cried. "You can't make me take my boys out there. They just lost their mother."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen's eyes shot open when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her body tensing. She took a minute to blink away the blurriness of sleep and the remaining terror of her nightmare. Looking over, she saw Carol standing over her, a concerned look on her face.

"Somethin' wrong?" Aibileen asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

"You were screaming," Carol said.

Aibileen closed her eyes in embarrassment. In the months that followed leaving Hershel's farm, Aibileen felt like she had gained control over her nightmares. She hadn't had a moment of screaming in her sleep, or anything else that would've come across as disruptive or disturbing.

_I guess I don't have as much control as I thought,_ Aibileen thought solemnly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered irritably.

Carol stood up, looking at Aibileen with a deep frown.

"You don't need to apologize," Carol said, trying to keep her voice steady. "You didn't attract any walkers, thank God. But it took a while to wake you up."

"Did I wake the others?" Aibileen asked, grimacing slightly.

Carol nodded.

"Are they sleepin' now?"

"No. Rick's out patrolling with T-Dog; Daryl went hunting; Glenn and Maggie are looking for some supplies; Carl's with Beth and Hershel..."

"What about Selena and Lori?" Aibileen interrupted.

"They're keeping each other company," Carol concluded.

Aibileen sat up, scowling slightly. She hated the idea of ruining everyone else's sleep because of her nightmares. The thought of the others not getting a decent sleep made her feel a little guilty.

"I was just about to fix everyone some breakfast," Carol said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could use a little help."

Aibileen glanced at Carol for a moment before nodding wordlessly.

* * *

"These are gas stoves," Carol said, as she was preparing some canned foods. "We were lucky to have found a place like this."

Aibileen nodded. She handed Carol anything she needed in the preparation, but other than that, she didn't really have a purpose.

Carol looked at Aibileen from the corner of her eye, frowning just a fraction.

"You know," she said, "the good thing about winter coming to an end is that Daryl can go hunting."

"Yeah," Aibileen murmured. "That's good."

"Are you still upset about earlier?"

Aibileen shrugged.

"Don't be," Carol said. "We were going to wake up soon, anyway. I guess you were kind of like an alarm."

That didn't really seem to brighten Aibileen's mood, but it did get her to respond.

"I suppose."

After a couple minutes of silence, Aibileen looked out the kitchen window. Rick and T-Dog were still patrolling; Maggie and Glenn had returned from their run and was spending time with Beth and Carl; and Selena had helped Lori go from the bedroom she'd picked out to sitting on the back porch steps of the house.

Hershel had since gone looking for some berries for the group to eat.

"How do ya think this all started?" Aibileen asked.

"How what started?"

"The walker outbreak."

Aibileen looked at Carol curiously. Despite the longevity of the situation, not one person had the slightest idea on how the outbreak started. There were some military vehicles—military planes and jets and cars—that had flown and drove by in the early stages of the outbreak, when everyone thought they were safe in a specified safe zone.

Not too long after everyone tried going to a safe zone, the cameras stopped rolling and the radio stations went dead.

Then everything went into chaos.

"I don't know," Carol admitted. "It could be an infection; or maybe something bacterial; or maybe it was inside us all along and we just never knew it."

Aibileen looked down for a minute, thinking over what Carol was saying.

"There are a lot of possibilities on how this whole thing started," Carol continued, "but there doesn't seem to be a single possibility on how to end it."

"If we're all infected, I don't think it will _ever_ end."

Carol gave a thoughtful hum.

"I think it's interestin'," Aibileen said softly.

"Interesting?"

"Since everythin' went to Hell, we get to see who can truly survive in a world like this," Aibileen said. "People always used to say the world was a hard place to live in, but it feels almost like the world's tryna show us somethin'."

"And what's that?"

"Who the real survivors are."

* * *

Once everything was cooked—even some of the squirrels Daryl managed to snag out on his hunting trip—everyone had gathered inside the house and was given their food. There was some quiet chatter amongst the group and it was almost calming to hear everyone socialize.

No one had mentioned what had happened earlier with Aibileen, and she was happy about that. She wasn't really in the mood to hear people ask if she was OK. But that didn't seem to stop a few of the group members from giving her worried looks.

On a few occasions, Aibileen would see T-Dog or Glenn or Beth or Selena look at her worriedly, and that irritated Aibileen.

She didn't want people to think there was something wrong with her.

It was a _nightmare_, nothing more.

But Aibileen didn't say a word on the matter. She wasn't going to make a big deal out of something so ridiculous.

Feeling a nudge on her shoulder, Aibileen knew it was Daryl. The others would've openly expressed what they were going to say when approaching Aibileen, Daryl was the only one who nudged her before he said what he wanted to say.

"I'm gonna be lookin' for another place," he murmured, standing close to her.

"Ya want me to come?" she asked softly.

Looking up at Daryl, she saw him give a small nod. Giving him a small smile, Aibileen nodded in returned, gently nudging him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know I said that there'd be some flashbacks in this update, but I was thinking of maybe having those for the next update. Since Aibileen and Daryl are going to have a bit of a moment to themselves, I was thinking that maybe Aibileen and Daryl could have some time to get to know each other more.**

**Also, is there anything in particular you guys want to happen to either Aibileen or Daryl that could kick-start their relationship? Maybe during the prison arc? I'm going to start the prison arc probably towards the end of the next update or the beginning of the one afterward.**

**Just let me know!**

**I'm sorry if these fillers aren't that interesting. I'll work on making any future fillers in this fanfic to be more interesting and not drag on for so long. Is that good with you guys?**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	48. Chapter 48

**48—Finding the Prison pt. 1**

**Author's Note:**

**I know I'd have these toward the end of my updates, but I'd just want to say that this update will be the first part of the beginning of season 3. But, for now, I'll let you guys enjoy reading this update.**

* * *

Daryl had told the others that he and Aibileen were going on searching for a place to stay, that they'd be back in a little bit.

"Be safe," Rick said.

"We know," Aibileen said, giving Rick a reassuring smile. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

With a nod, Rick let Aibileen and Daryl go.

* * *

If there was one thing that Aibileen loved, it was being on Daryl's motorcycle. She loved feeling the breeze as she rode and she absolutely loved the _feeling_ of actually riding a motorcycle. Before the outbreak, she had never ridden a motorcycle before—her grandmother found them to be loud, obnoxious, and _'something only troublesome boys ride'_ (that's what Aibileen's Granny always said when she saw people riding one).

Aibileen's arms were wrapped securely around Daryl's waist, her eyes looking at the scenery blurring past as they drove.

Daryl had his crossbow slung over his shoulder—which Aibileen was being careful to avoid—and had his focus on finding some kind of place for them to stay for the night.

"Ya think we should go on foot?" Aibileen called, trying to glance at Daryl's face.

The hunter gave her a quick look before he gave a nonchalant shrug. They'd been riding the motorcycle for who-knows-how-long—probably a solid hour, hour and a half, in Aibileen's estimation—and it would be a little hard to find a suitable place to live if they were zooming past everything.

After going a little further, Daryl stopped the motorcycle and the duo got off. Taking his crossbow in both hands, the duo quietly walked on the gravel path they'd been on.

The sun was shining through some thin white clouds and the chilly air was mixing with some warmth. It was a nice feeling, but it was still a dangerous one. In the winter, it was hard to find water and gasoline for everyone's vehicles—everything was frozen over. But in the spring and summer, everything would be filling up from the melting ice, but if the heat became too much, everything could dry up.

Not only that, but the walkers had been becoming more of a nuisance. It was becoming impossible to avoid them at that point. The way the group saw it, the warmer the temperatures, the more walkers there'd be.

"Just keep followin' the path?" Aibileen asked.

"Yeah."

It seemed simple enough. The gravel way had to lead to somewhere, and hopefully that somewhere was some kind of place for them to stay in.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment, keeping their focus on any walkers lurking by. For the most part, they hadn't encountered any, which was good. The last thing they needed was drawing attention to themselves. Even if they weren't using guns to take down the walkers, if there were more lurking in the wooded areas surrounding them, they'd probably find their ways to the gravel way and everything could go wrong.

"Ya ever wish that everythin' hadn't gone to shit?" Aibileen asked.

Daryl looked at her.

The question was kind of random, and he wasn't sure how to answer. That was one thing about Aibileen Martin that Daryl found interesting, but also a little bizarre. She asked the strangest questions at the oddest times. He figured that, sometimes, her brain was rattling with so many thoughts, she couldn't help but ask questions like that.

So he gave a shrug, muttering something under his breath.

"Sometimes I wish it hadn't," Aibileen said. "Too many people have died. I don't like the idea of dyin', it makes me sad."

Daryl looked at her.

"And with everythin' that happened," she continued, "it kinda makes me wish none of this ever happened."

"Ya want things the way they were before?"

Aibileen looked at Daryl and gave a hesitant nod.

"I mean, there're _some_ things I wish didn't happen before everythin' happened." She gave a shrug. "But I know that if none of this happened, I wouldn't have met y'all. That's the only downside." Looking at the huntsman, Aibileen had a thought pop into her head. "Whaddya miss in the old world?" she asked.

Even _that_ question caught him off guard.

"Nothin'," Daryl murmured gruffly.

"Ya gotta miss _somethin'_."

Daryl thought over what Aibileen had said. He would've thought he'd miss Merle—they were family, after all. But, despite everything, Daryl didn't really find himself missing Merle all that much. The only reason he worried for Mere was because the older Dixon was the only family he had left.

After thinking it over for a moment, Daryl shook his head.

Aibileen gave a thoughtful hum at that. She knew better than to press matters Daryl didn't really want to continue. And from the looks of it, he didn't seem to want to continue on the subject.

"Anythin' ya miss from before?" Daryl asked, glancing at the woman beside him.

Aibileen felt the corners of her lips twitch, a smile wanting to form on her face. There were a _lot_ of things in the old world that Aibileen missed; things she wished she could experience again.

"I miss plenty of things."

After a moment of silence, Aibileen glanced at Daryl and noticed he was glancing over at her, as if silently asking her to continue. Giving an airy chuckle, Aibileen tried thinking of the one thing she missed the most about the old world. She knew that talking about this kind of thing wasn't something Daryl was accustomed to doing, so she knew that she'd do most of the talking while on the subject.

"I miss..." She paused for a moment, trying to pick one moment to talk about. "I miss Mardi Gras."

Daryl shot a curious look Aibileen's way.

"Ya don't know what Mardi Gras is?"

The huntsman shrugged his shoulders, almost looking indifferent about the matter; but in all curiosity, he was a little curious about it. He'd never heard of it before, not from where he grew up, and he wanted to know what it was.

Aibileen went on explaining it to him. She explained how her Granny wouldn't allow her to go but, one year, she snuck out with some friends and spent a few hours in the late hours of New Orleans, enjoying themselves.

Needless to say, when Aibileen's Granny found out, the young woman was in a world of trouble.

**~The Walking Dead~**

_"I told you not to go to! And what do you do? You disobey me."_

_Aibileen, only fifteen at the time, had her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, falling just inches below her shoulders when down. The young woman wouldn't look her grandmother in the eye, too upset and ashamed to do so. Aibileen's friends, Ava and Zach, had convinced her to sneak out and go with them to Mardi Gras._

_If there was one thing Aibileen knew, it was that her Granny was strict._

_Aibileen's mother couldn't afford to take care of her, not since her mother divorced her father. As far as Aibileen was concerned, her father had moved back to Italy after the divorce was finalized._

_She hadn't heard a word from him in years._

_"I can't have a little bit of fun?" Aibileen muttered. "Whaddya have against it anyway?"_

_The older woman slammed her hand on the kitchen counter, looking at her granddaughter with wide and angry eyes._

_"There are dangerous people that go there," she exclaimed, her voice raspy. "Dangerous and perverted people. You're easily persuaded by other people, Aibileen. One day someone will persuade you to do something and it will change your life forever."_

_Aibileen threw her arms in the air. "I'm a kid!" she cried. "I'm supposed to have fun! I'm supposed to do things normal teenagers do! Ya have me locked in here all day, tellin' me everyone's perverted and dangerous."_

_"I'm trying to give you the life your mother couldn't." Aibileen's grandmother looked at the teenager with hardened hazel eyes. "When your mother came to me, unable to take care of you, I took you in because family always takes care of each other. You're becoming a difficult child, Aibileen. You need to straighten out your ways before something happens."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like something you could regret in the future. You're grounded for the rest of this month. Go to your room and study."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen knew that her grandmother was trying her best. She _had_ been difficult as she grew up, but she changed after finding out she was pregnant and after her grandmother died. Aibileen tried straightening her life out; she tried doing better in school. She managed to finish high school (thank _God_), but didn't have the money to get into college.

After Jamie had been born, Aibileen found out she had other relatives living in New Orleans and opted to live with them, after trying to live on her own for a little bit.

It was because of those relatives that Aibileen was able to get a degree in engineering at the University of New Orleans.

"Ya got in a lot of trouble as a kid?" Daryl asked. He seemed genuinely interested in the story, and Aibileen appreciated that. She rarely told others about her childhood—not because she found it too terrible to mention, she just didn't really have a reason to tell anyone.

"I was a trouble child," Aibileen admitted. "I was mad at my mother for givin' me up and I was angry at my father for just disappearin' on me. I felt like I couldn't have any fun and I rebelled against what my Granny said just to spite her."

Daryl gave a thoughtful hum.

"Ya still can't think of anythin' ya miss in the old world?" she asked.

"Don't get why you're askin'."

Aibileen shrugged. "I'm curious."

When Daryl didn't say anything, Aibileen let out a sigh. Despite _all_ the time she had spent with the huntsman, she still felt like she hardly knew him. Only very briefly did he mention the guy Merle being his older brother.

That was it.

Nothing else.

"Come on, just tell me somethin'!" Aibileen exclaimed dramatically. Before she had a chance to say anything else, she felt the toe of her shoe clink against something metallic. Looking down, she saw railroad tracks cutting through the path they were walking on. Looking at Daryl, she wondered if it would be a good idea to follow the tracks.

He nodded, as if he knew what she was silently asking.

* * *

They followed the tracks. It felt like forever, but along the way, they found an abandoned residence. Daryl checked in through the windows, seeing a handful of walkers standing inside not really moving. Looking back at her, Daryl nodded.

"Let's head back," he murmured.

"Ya know who I really don't miss?" Aibileen asked softly, holding her knife a little tighter.

Daryl looked down at her. There was an obvious height difference between the huntsman and Aibileen—a height difference Maggie liked to joke about whenever the two women were alone.

"Who?" Daryl asked, his voice equally soft.

"Micah," she said simply, "my ex-boyfriend. He was my son's father, bailed on me when he found out I was havin' his baby. I don't know what happened to him and I absolutely do not miss him."

"Sounds like an ass."

Aibileen snorted. "He was as charmin' as a snake," she muttered bitterly. "Micah could get any girl he wanted, but he pretty much dated every girl in the school except me."

Daryl grunted, a burning sensation rising in the pit of his stomach. Hearing Aibileen mention whoever that Micah person was— Just hearing Aibileen say Micah's _name_ caused that burning sensation in him.

Was he jealous?

"I had really shitty taste in men when I was younger." Aibileen rolled her eyes.

"What about now?"

Aibileen looked over at Daryl. The huntsman's hair was getting longer and shaggier, his facial hair was more pronounced. Since the weather was warming up, Daryl had gone back to wearing sleeveless shirts—or rather, shirts with the sleeves ripped off. Aibileen thought Daryl looked attractive in a rugged kind of way.

"I'd say it improved a lot," she replied softly.

Daryl looked down at her, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. Aibileen lived for those moments where she got to see Daryl smile, even if it was the tiniest smile. She knew that whatever relationship she had with the huntsman had to be some kind of romantic relationship—they kissed each other on the cheeks, for crying out loud. They acted—Aibileen a little more so—affectionate towards each other. Ordinary friends weren't like that.

The huntsman walked a little close to her on their way back to the rest of the group.

His arm brushed hers.

* * *

Daryl occasionally glanced at Aibileen out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't noticed these occasional glances, and he was happy about that. In the months they'd spent together, their relationship was still blossoming into something he couldn't quite explain. The sensations he was experiencing with Aibileen were ones he'd never had before. They weren't doing anything sexual, but they were affectionate with each other.

In the years before the outbreak, Daryl had never been good with affections. His only chances with a woman were when he was falling-on-his-ass drunk.

But there was something about Aibileen that awakened those newly developing feelings. Daryl was unsure on what to do with them, he knew they were getting stronger for the young woman every time he was with her, and he couldn't fight it. Not only that, but there was a significant age difference between himself and Aibileen.

At this point in their travels, Aibileen had to be close, if not already at, twenty-five years old.

Daryl was closing onto his thirty-sixth year.

He had to wonder if Aibileen found it at all weird that she was spending time—showing so much affection—to a man almost a little over ten years her senior.

Not only did he find himself becoming hyperaware of the age difference, he found himself becoming a little self-conscious of the age difference, amongst other things.

Daryl had no experience when it came to long-term relationships. He grew up believing that family was the only important thing—Hell, his father and Merle (whenever he wasn't in juvie or prison) pretty much beat it into him, the importance of family. And not showing weakness.

"I'd really like to get to know ya more, Daryl," Aibileen said.

The huntsman looked at Aibileen with slightly furrowed brows. He knew that Aibileen was curios on his backstory, and she knew not to push him too hard on the subject, but he wondered _why_.

"Don't get why you're so fascinated with me," Daryl said gruffly.

"Cause ya make yourself all mysterious and tough." Aibileen shrugged. "I want to know ya. After all the time we spent together, ya know more about my life than I know about yours."

After a moment of silence, Daryl hesitantly said, "I'm almost thirty-six."

Aibileen shot him a slightly shocked look.

"You're almost thirty-six?"

He gave a hesitant nod.

"Huh. I wouldn't have guessed," she said.

Daryl looked at her cautiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he murmured.

"I wasn't really focusin' on your age," Aibileen said simply. "I don't care how old ya are, Daryl. I like ya. If you're almost thirty-six, that's great. I just...really want to know more about ya. Not just the little simple things, though those would be fun to know."

The huntsman thought about what Aibileen had said. She really had shown acceptance to the hunter. Not once had Aibileen forced him into telling her things he wasn't comfortable talking about. She had been patient, occasionally bringing it up but knowing when to not cross her boundaries.

With a sigh, almost sounding like a frustrated growl, Daryl decided he'd tell her as much as he felt comfortable with.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was decent. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, this week has been busy for me [and terrible, at that] so I couldn't find the time to put a new chapter up.**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? I hope it's tolerable. The prison arc is slowly starting up, so that should be fun!**

**If I could own 'Walking Dead', that'd make me the happiest person in the whole world! Sadly, I don't own the television series nor do I own the comics. But I do own a love for the show [I haven't read the comics]; and I also own my characters and my fillers.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this update.**

**Leave a pleasant review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	49. Chapter 49

**49—Finding the Prison pt. 2**

"Didn't finish high school."

Aibileen felt surprise rise in her. Glancing over at Daryl, he seemed almost _embarrassed_. In a way, she felt almost bad for him. He never really mentioned his home life—his childhood was kept under lock and key—so she only assumed that whatever happened to him as a child wasn't too pleasant to talk about—or maybe he just didn't see the point in talking about it.

"OK," Aibileen said slowly, nodding hesitantly. "I'm sure ya had a reason for not finishin'..."

She had trailed off, not really knowing what to say in fear of possibly offending him.

"Wasn't doin' well anyway. No one liked me, neither," Daryl muttered. "Merle had a reputation—people got an ass whoopin' if they messed with me. Whenever he wasn't gettin' locked up, he'd get drunk and high and get in fights."

Aibileen frowned. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid that whatever she'd say would offend him. It always felt time-consuming, trying to figure out what to say around him. It'd either be the right thing to say, or he would find it offensive and bottle himself up.

The last thing Aibileen wanted was for Daryl to bottle himself up.

"Oh."

Aibileen wasn't sure what else to say. She looked over at Daryl. It looked like he was remembering something, reminiscing on a thing that happened in the past. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well, what good is a high school education now?" she said. Daryl glanced at her, a mixed look of curiosity and confusion on his face. "The world's gone to Hell. Ain't no high school education gonna make the dead stay dead."

Daryl kept looking at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"The way I see it, you're doin' a damn good job, Daryl."

The huntsman felt something stir in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him feel a little reassured. He always felt like he had missed out on something when he dropped out—not being able to graduate or go to college. Daryl always thought that he had taken away a future away from home, away from his father.

"I ain't done anythin' good," he murmured. "I was nothin' before all this happened. Just a damn redneck with his brother."

Aibileen grabbed Daryl's forearm, causing the two of them to stop. Daryl tensed under Aibileen's touch, not really sure what to do with what was happening. There was a fierce look on Aibileen's face when he glanced down at her. There was a look in her brown eyes that made Daryl almost hold his breath in anticipation.

"I didn't know ya before all this, but ya ain't nothin'." Aibileen's fingers gripped Daryl's forearm just a little tighter. "You'll _never_ be nothin'. You're Daryl—the hunter, the _survivor_. Ya ain't nothin'."

Daryl looked at her for a moment before he gently grabbed Aibileen's wrist and removed her hand from his forearm. Her words were reassuring, but it also frustrated him. There was no way she'd understand what he had been through growing up. His father was an alcoholic; his mother was dead. Merle was always in and out of his life; and he was beaten into thinking and acting a certain way.

There was no way she would understand what he'd been through.

"I think that's enough," he murmured, his voice sounding tense.

Aibileen caught onto the tone and nodded, pursing her lips.

* * *

"Can I ask somethin'?" Aibileen said.

They had made it to Daryl's motorcycle. The huntsman was slinging his crossbow over his shoulder, just about to climb on the motorcycle when Aibileen asked that question. He gave her a questioning look and a short nod.

She seemed a bit hesitant in what she was going to say, borderline uncomfortable. Daryl found that strange. Aibileen was never really uncomfortable when it came to certain topics, she always seemed confident.

"I just, uhm..." She rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, unsure on how to start. "I-I was wonderin'...what are we?"

"Whaddya mean?" he murmured.

"What are we?" Aibileen repeated. "I don't know what this—us—is."

Daryl looked at Aibileen closely. Her eyes were looking at him, wide and anxious. He hadn't the slightest idea on how to answer her question, because he wasn't sure what they were either. They were something beyond friends, he knew that much. Daryl felt something strong for Aibileen, it was just a matter of his stubbornness that was making him resist admitting what he was truly feeling.

Aibileen continued to look at him, waiting for some kind of answer. She would see his mouth open, like he was about to say something, then close. She nodded slowly, looking down for a moment.

"It was a stupid question to ask. I'm sorry," she murmured, her cheeks reddening. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Let's just go."

Daryl nodded slowly, climbing onto his motorcycle. After a minute, Aibileen climbed on behind him, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his waist.

**~The Walking Dead~**

_"Did you hear?" Ava said excitedly; her auburn curls bouncing around her face as she jumped beside Aibileen._

_"Hear what?"_

_Aibileen looked at her best friend with an arched brow. Ava knew everything that went on in the school; if someone needed to know something, they went to Ava._

_"Micah's single again!" Ava exclaimed, looking at her best friends with wide eyes._

_Aibileen snorted. "I don't get why that's such a big deal. He's been with pretty much every girl in the school."_

_Ava rolled her eyes._

_"Besides, I don't think spendin' a weekend with a girl like Ingrid would be considered datin'," Aibileen pointed out. "They've been goin' at it on-again/off-again for months."_

_"Oh, come on, Lee," Ava whined. "Micah's the hottest boy in school!"_

_"I'm not interested in him." Aibileen's face scrunched up at the mention of Micah. It was no secret that he had a knack for breaking hearts. He was always with someone, then a few days later—maybe a week later, depending on if he "liked" them or not—he'd be with another girl. He was always the main topic of the female student body at the school and it was nauseating to hear._

_Not only did Micah have a habit of heartbreaking, he was also the stereotypical "bad boy". And that made him even more irresistible._

_As she and Ava were walking down the hall, Aibileen bumped into someone, almost falling onto her butt. She was about to spew a mouthful of curses at whoever ran into her, until she looked up and saw Micah's face looking down at her. His messy brown hair framed his face; he stood a good foot over Aibileen; and had the whole gruff-and-tough image._

_"Sorry," he said smoothly._

_Aibileen saw Ava staring at Micah as if he were the most beautiful being she'd ever seen and Aibileen couldn't help but roll her eyes._

_"Whatever." Aibileen put some distance between herself and Micah, Ava trailing behind her, glancing back with a dopey smile on her face._

_Micah stayed where he stood, watching as the two girls left without another word to him. A sly smile came across Micah's face. He couldn't help but think that the little black-haired girl he ran into would be next on his list._

_And all he'd have to do is sweep her off her feet like he'd done with all the other girls._

**~The Walking Dead~**

By the time Aibileen and Daryl made it back to the others, they were packing all their belongings and essentials into the cars. Aibileen climbed off the motorcycle with a stretch, watching everyone for a moment before deciding to help them out. Lori had wanted to help out, but it was taking a lot of convincing, and a little arguing, to convince her to sit and rest.

"You and Daryl were gone for a while," Maggie said, a playful smirk on her face.

"I suppose."

"Did something happen?" Maggie shot Aibileen a worried glance.

"Nothin' really."

"Then what's with the sad look?"

"I just don't think he likes me the way I like him."

"Aibee, you've got to be kidding me," Maggie exclaimed. "He's head-over-heels with you. Why can't you see that?"

"It's just..._romance_ seems like somethin' that shouldn't be happenin' in a world like this."

"Glenn and I are making it work."

"Well, that's you and Glenn," Aibileen sighed. "The two of ya are a match made in heaven."

"So are you and Daryl." Maggie shot a pointed look Aibileen's way. "You're both too stubborn to realize it."

Aibileen shrugged. "Some times Daryl is kind of affectionate and great; other times he's closed off and doesn't want to be bothered." She shook her head. "I don't know what this is."

"It's the beginning." Maggie nudged Aibileen's shoulder, giving the woman a reassuring smile. "Just let it work out."

"I've been lettin' it work out for months," Aibileen said flatly. "If it ain't gonna go any further, I don't really see why I keep tryin'."

"Want me to talk to him?" Maggie suggested.

"No. Last thing he needs is figurin' out ya know about everythin' beween us," Aibileen said with a humorless chuckle. Looking over at where Daryl was, he was talking to Rick, helping him load some stuff into the back of Rick's car. The two seemed to be in a deep discussion. Aibileen looked down, focusing on helping Maggie with the rest of her things.

* * *

"Did something happen out there?" Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, placing another bag of essentials into the back of Rick's car. The group had found a lot of canned goods in the house they were staying in, even some good clothes to add to their collection.

"Run into any walkers?"

"No."

Rick looked over at Daryl. The huntsman seemed a little distracted by something, which was strange because Daryl was hardly distracted by anything.

"Why don't you go relax," Rick suggested, patting Daryl on the shoulder. "Try and clear your head."

"I don't need any relaxin'," Daryl muttered.

"If something did happen out there..."

"I told'cha already, nothin' happened," Daryl repeated, sounding a little harsh.

"Daryl, you're one of my good friends," Rick said, "and I want what's best for my friends. My family too. After what happened with Shane— You're not like Shane. I know that. But I want you to know that if there's something that is precious to you, protect it. Let it know. Because by tomorrow, you might never see it again."

"What're you implyin'?" Daryl said, almost defensively.

Rick looked at the huntsman with a knowing look in his eye, but gave an innocent shrug.

"I'm not implying anything." Rick closed the trunk of the car and walked over to the driver's side. "Just keep that in mind."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like these update. Let me know what you guys think! If you guys have any questions about anything, ask away. I'm happy to answer anything you guys would like to know.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own the 'Walking Dead'. I'd love to, but I don't. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	50. Chapter 50

**50—Finding the Prison pt. 3**

"There were a few walkers in the house we found."

Aibileen was riding with Glenn and Maggie, leaning against the passenger's side window, a slight frown on her face. She wasn't sure if Daryl had told Rick of the walkers—Rick was probably well aware, Daryl and Rick were good friends.

"How many?" Glenn asked.

"Not too many, from what I could tell," Aibileen said. "Shouldn't be too hard to take 'em down."

Glenn and Maggie shared a look. Since Aibileen didn't have a real number on how many walkers were in the house she and Daryl found, it was hard to know whether or not it would be safe enough for them to live in.

Aibileen started chewing on her fingernails, absently looking at the scenery as they drove by. Daryl was leading the way. Driving over to the house was a little difficult, since they had to worry about the possibility of walkers stumbling in their way and the gravelly path. Since Daryl and Aibileen had found the house by following some train tracks, it would probably be even harder to try and get the cars over. But they'd figure something out.

* * *

Everyone soon came to a stop. After spending a great amount of time trying to get to the house, and getting past the difficulties of driving on the gravelly path, the group came to a stop on the wide gravelly path that surrounded the home.

Trees surrounded the home and the sunlight filtered through the branches and newly-developing leaves.

Everyone got out of their cars and got their weapons ready. Rick was quick to tell Lori to stay in the car, though she didn't need to be told twice to do so. Maggie, Glenn, Selena, Hershel, and Carol stayed near the car to make sure no walkers came near.

"You don't know how many walkers are in the house?" Rick asked Aibileen.

She shook her head. "Didn't look like there were a lot, but I don't know. The house seems pretty big," she answered.

He nodded. "Everyone stay behind me," he announced. "Don't attack until I tell you."

When everyone had their weapons ready, huddling around the front door, Rick looked around quickly before kicking the front door in, using one of his guns—with a silencer attached—to shoot the walkers standing near the front.

The others immediately stormed in.

T-Dog, Rick, and Daryl went off in another direction to inspect the house while Carl and Aibileen went together. Rick had since given his son a gun with a silencer on it, giving him practicing sessions during the winter to improve his aim and to defend himself.

Finding themselves in the kitchen, Carl had his gun up just in case while Aibileen had her knife raised in a defensive position. When they found the kitchen empty—the only things they _did_ see were filthy rags and opened cans of preserved foods littering the small area—they lowered their weapons just a fraction. Carl and Aibileen shared a look when they saw a door leading to another part of the house.

"I'll go on ahead," she murmured. "Stay here, but have your gun ready."

Carl nodded wordlessly.

Aibileen silently approached the door, Carl hesitantly following behind her. Opening the door, very slowly, Aibileen stepped foot into a large darkened room. The strong scent of decay had filled the room. A walker—the skin having almost rotted right off the bones, the clothes filthy and looking close to falling apart—slowly turned. It didn't even have a chance to take a step before Aibileen shoved her knife into the walker's head, killing it instantly.

Walking out of the room, keeping the door partially opened, Carl and Aibileen started looking through some of the opened cans.

Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl joined them in the kitchen, T-Dog going out to retrieve the others before going back to the upper level of the house to finish the inspection.

"There's gotta be some food in here," Aibileen murmured.

They kept looking through the cans. Carl was inspecting whatever he could on the kitchen counters, Aibileen started looking through the cabinets. The kitchen was covered in grease and grime and cobwebs. Whoever was living in the house before they came along probably ate all the canned food in the place.

The group was starting to run low on supplies—more importantly, food and medicine—and it was important to find some.

"Aibileen, check it out," Carl said.

Looking over, she saw Carl holding two cans of dog food. A worried frown settled on Aibileen's face as Carl looked at the cans excitedly.

"I don't know how well dog food's gonna settle with the others, Carl," she said, a warning in her voice. In the time they'd been on the road, and with the progression of Lori's pregnancy, Rick had been more and more on edge. He seemed a little more hostile.

"It's the only thing here," he exclaimed.

With a defeated sigh, Aibileen watched as Carl darted out of the kitchen with the dog food.

* * *

In the living room of the house, everyone had gathered, sitting down and trying to relax.

Aibileen sat herself down beside Lori, giving the pregnant woman a smile as she did so. Lori was only weeks away from giving birth, and if the group didn't find a place to settle in soon, Lori would probably have to give birth to her baby in the car or on the side of the road.

No one said a single word. The only sounds were Carl trying to open a can of dog food and Rick walking around, looking out nearby windows for any walkers.

Aibileen looked away when Rick walked over to his son.

Everyone seemed to flinch when they heard the can hit the wall.

They all just sat there for a moment, not moving a muscle and not saying a word. Aibileen saw Lori look down, pursing her lips. She gave the pregnant woman a pat on the shoulder, hoping that could bring Lori some kind of comfort.

After a moment of tense silence, T-Dog let out a quiet curse and nodded to the window.

Everyone immediately grabbed their things and headed out the back door of the house. Aibileen knew that if there were only one or two walkers, they'd be able to take them down, but there were a lot of walkers coming to the house.

_Probably heard Rick throw the can,_ she thought solemnly.

Walking around the house to where the cars were, everyone began shoving their things into the trunks of the cars and climbing in to drive off. When the walkers noticed them, they started quickening their sluggish pace to get them and that made the group move even quicker.

Daryl had grabbed Aibileen's hand and led her to his motorcycle.

The duo climbed on and headed off the property.

* * *

The group ended up driving for the past two hours, finding a road and following it to wherever it went. By midday, or maybe a little later, they came to a stop on the road and everyone loaded off.

Rick took out his map, markings were left from each spot the group had stayed in.

Carl and a few others had made a semi-circle around the vehicles to keep watch in case of walkers.

"We got no place left to go," T-Dog exclaimed.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off." Maggie pointed to two big spots on the map. In the months since leaving Hershel's farm, they had encountered some herds. It had become difficult to avoid them, with the warming weather. "We'll never make it South."

"Whaddya say? About 150 head?" Daryl asked.

"That was last week," Aibileen said softly, chewing on her bottom lip. "It could be twice that by now."

"This river could have delayed them," Hershel added, "if we move fast, we might have a shot to tear up through here."

As they started debating the potential outcomes of going certain routes and what would happen if walker hordes came together or split apart, Aibileen decided to take a step back. While discussing ways of escapes and figuring out how to get out of potential herd areas, Aibileen knew she wouldn't have much of an input in something like that. It seemed like Rick and Hershel had the strongest opinions on what would be the best way to go.

Aibileen went and stood next to Selena, who was holding a hammer she'd found in one of the houses they stayed at.

"Ya doin' OK?" Aibileen asked.

Selena looked at her cousin and nodded.

"I'm kind of hoping we find a place soon," Selena admitted, holding her hammer a little tighter. "Lori's getting close to her due date and we can't keep jumping around like this."

"I know," Aibileen murmured. "But there's not really much we can do. Even if we manage to find a place for Lori to have the baby in, we wouldn't be able to stay long anyway."

Selena's face became clouded with worry. It seemed like they were severely limited in what they were able to do. The amount of medicine they had was running low; they were running low on food; and everyone was starting to get frustrated.

* * *

Aibileen and Selena decided to join with T-Dog and the others to get water from a creek they'd been living off of since the weather had warmed up. It wasn't too far from where they were, just a walking distance.

As they headed out to where the creek was, Aibileen listened to everyone quietly talking to each other. Selena had since started up a conversation with Carol, leaving her cousin to walk in silence.

"You doing alright?" T-Dog asked.

Aibileen glanced at him, giving him a small smile and a nod. T-Dog and Aibileen had developed a friendly relationship in the past couple months, occasionally talking to each other and cracking jokes. Aibileen found it refreshing to genuinely smile and laugh.

"Just hopin' we find a place soon," Aibileen responded. "Gettin' a little tired of jumpin' around."

"I feel ya," he said, a humorless chuckle lacing his words. "Seems like there're more walkers than there were before winter hit."

Aibileen nodded, holding her knife a little harder.

"At least we made it past winter," she sighed. "That's one thing behind us."

T-Dog hummed in agreement.

Stopping near the creek, everyone who came along knelt down and filled whatever they brought with them with water. They were going to boil the water later to kill any dangerous bacteria, but the only thing that mattered was gathering as much water as they could.

When they gathered enough water to maybe last a little over a week, maybe longer, they headed back to the road.

* * *

"A prison?" Carol said, her brows shooting up.

"Daryl found it. It's got some walkers, but nothing we can't handle," Rick said, hope underlying his voice. "It's got big fences surrounding it. It's _safe_."

"The safest place we'll probably ever get," Selena put in sheepishly. Selena wasn't one who'd naturally put her opinion in matters like finding places to stay, but if the prison seemed like their best shot at safety, then it'd have to do.

"Why don't we go check it out?" Aibileen suggested.

Everyone piled into their vehicle and followed Daryl in the direction of the prison.

* * *

Rick was cutting open the outer fence with some wire cutters someone had found earlier on in their house jumping. The group had to walk down a slight hill to the outer gate, trying to be as careful as possible.

There were some stray walkers on the outside of the outer fence, and while Rick was trying to open the gate—with Daryl and Glenn helping—the rest of the group had taken a kind of defensive circle around Lori.

When Rick cut open the gate, as far as it could go, the group immediately pushed their way in, Glenn closing up the opening.

They started running down a path that ran between the inner and outer gates until they stopped at a door that would lead to one of the watch towers. The walkers beat on the chain-linked fence as they went by.

"It's perfect," Rick said breathlessly. "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from getting in the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight."

The walkers were pushing themselves against the fence, snarling and gnashing their rotted teeth.

Aibileen's face scrunched up in disgust—the stench of rotting flesh mingled in the air, thick and unmoving. Mixing with the smell of rot was everyone's sweat. Thanks to the increasing heat, everyone was sweating a river, and the smell was becoming overwhelming if one wasn't used to it.

"How do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me," Glenn offered.

Maggie immediately shot that idea down.

"You, Maggie, and Beth draw as many as you can over there," Rick said, pointing down the path, "pop them through the fence. Daryl, you and Aibileen go back to the other tower..."

Rick started telling everyone where to go to kill the walkers and they started getting themselves ready for what was going to happen.

When Rick started running through to the gate, everyone started firing at the walkers that were coming toward him.

_Damn, sure are a lot of walkers down there,_ Aibileen thought, trying to concentrate on the walkers. They were all moving toward Rick and it was hard to get a good spot on them.

Once Rick had the gate closed, and he was safely out of the line of fire, they all started firing at the walkers.

They started dropping, one by one, until the last walker had been taken down and they were just a bloodied, rotten mess on the grass below.

* * *

"I can't believe we did it!" Aibileen exclaimed excitedly.

Daryl walked beside her, putting on his poncho as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder. The huntsman glanced at Aibileen with the tiniest smile on his face. He hadn't seen her look so enthusiastic in a long time.

"Nice shootin'," he murmured, gently nudging her shoulder.

She looked up at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"How're you feeling?" Carol asked Lori. They had gone back to where the pregnant woman, standing watch on the path between the inner and outer gates.

"I haven't felt this good in weeks," Lori said, a tired smile on her face.

When they finally entered the main part of the prison, everyone let out a cheer.

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!" Carol exclaimed excitedly.

Aibileen watched everyone happily. For the first time in a long time, it felt like things were actually turning up.

* * *

That night, everyone picked a spot near the chain-linked fence, and started a campfire. The chilly air bit at them, and the sounds of the nighttime insects felt like background music. Rick and Daryl had taken up patrolling the area.

Rick had walked around the prison a couple times, looking for a weak spot; Daryl had climbed up an abandoned, overturned vehicle near the fence, his crossbow in hand.

"Tomorrow we'll put all the bodies together," T-Dog said, "want to keep them away from the water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water."

"The soil's good," Hershel added. "We can plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans." Looking over at Rick, Hershel pointed out the leader's third time circling the fences of the prison.

Everyone had pretty much finished their food—some squirrel and rabbit Daryl had found.

"If there was a weak point, he woulda found it by now," Aibileen said.

"This would be a good place to have the baby," Beth said, looking at Lori. "Safe."

Aibileen leaned back on from where she was sitting, leaning on the palms of her hands. The grass felt cool against her skin and she, even though she wasn't much of an outdoorsy person, thought it felt really nice.

"Bethy, please sing Patty Reilly for me," Hershel asked. "I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother was alive."

"Daddy, not that one, please," Maggie said softly.

"How about Parting Glass?" Hershel asked instead.

"No one wants to hear," Beth said, looking at her father.

"Why not?" Aibileen asked. "Been a while since I heard any music."

Looking around with a small frown, Beth later agreed. As she started singing—a voice, in what Aibileen considered, to be very good—there seemed to be a bit of a calm. Rick had heard the singing and came over to the campsite. Even Daryl, with Carol trailing behind him, came over to hear the singing.

Not too long after her sister started singing, Maggie joined in.

Aibileen took notice to Daryl standing beside her.

"We better all turn in," Rick said, after Maggie and Beth finished singing. "I'll take watch over there. Gotta big day tomorrow."

"Whaddya mean?" Aibileen asked softly.

"I know we're all exhausted," he started. "This was a great win. But we gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed like guards or prisoners—looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies are intact. They could have an infirmary, commissary..."

"An armory?" Daryl suggested.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away," Rick said. "Warden's office would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a _goldmine_."

"We're dangerously low on ammo," Hershel said. "We'd run out before we make a dent."

"That's why we have to go in there," Rick assured. "Hand-to-hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it—I _know it_. These assholes don't stand a chance."

With that, he stood up and went over to where Daryl's post had been last. Lori struggled to her feet after her husband.

After Rick and Lori left, Daryl sat himself down beside Aibileen. She looked at the huntsman with a slightly amused expression. He was still wearing his poncho. She looked away with an airy chuckle.

When a cool breeze blew by, Aibileen found herself shivering, trying to discretely wrap her arms around herself to keep herself warm.

"Ya cold?" Daryl asked softly.

Aibileen looked up at him and shook her head, trying to give her best smile.

That didn't seem to matter. Daryl shrugged off his poncho and placed it over Aibileen, and she was surprised by how warm it was.

If Aibileen didn't know any better, she swore she heard Maggie snicker beside her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you like this update. The group finally found the prison! That's a good thing. So, the prison arc has finally started. Let me know what you guys think of these past few updates, what you guys say is important.**

**I do not own 'Walking Dead'. I only own Selena, Aibileen, any other characters I add to the story, and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	51. Chapter 51

**51—Finding the Prison pt. 4**

That night, the group slept soundly for the first time in a long time. They had an actual place to stay, a place with big fences and walls to protect them from the walkers and other dangers!

After eating the squirrels and rabbit Daryl had hunted for them, and putting out the fire, the group had gone to sleep knowing they'll be able to have a real place to live in the next morning.

Once the sun came up, everyone woke up, got their weapons ready, and followed Rick's instructions on how they'd take down the walkers inside the gate. Half of the group would stay along the fence and kill the walkers leaning up against it; the rest will huddle together and collectively kill the walkers near the entrance of the prison. It would be quick, the group would be able to kill the walkers quicker, and they'd be able to settle into the prison without wasting any precious ammo or getting themselves injured.

Lori, Beth, Carol, Carl, and Selena stayed along the fence where the walkers were leaning up against it. They would handle killing the _outside_ walkers while Rick and the others handled the ones on the inside.

"No using our guns. We're running low on ammo and we need to save it," Rick had instructed. "We know how to use our knives. We've got plenty of weapons to take down these walkers. Stay close and _be careful_."

Rick and the rest of the group huddled into an awkwardly shaped circle, their various weapons ready for the walkers inside the gate. Rick took down the lock he'd placed over the gate the night before and Hershel pushed it open before joining Carol and the others alongside the gate.

The circle quickly moved in, killing the walkers heading their way. A lot of the walkers were in prisoner uniforms, the skin having rotted after being exposed for so long and having been dead for such a long period.

The further the group went toward the prison, the more things there were—large, plastic, bulletproof shields that were probably used by the prison guards—and other things that were too filthy to tell. T-Dog picked up one of those bulletproof shields and slammed it against a walker before Maggie shoved a machete through its head.

"We're almost there," Rick exclaimed.

Looking over a corner, Rick quickly leaned against the cement wall with a silent curse. He motioned the others back.

Aibileen stayed close to the wall, but watched anxiously as Daryl quietly and slowly walked forward with his crossbow ready. Walkers dressed in police riot uniforms stumbled from around the corner, before one of them noticed Daryl aiming his crossbow at them. His arrows couldn't break the helmet's plastic face protector and none of the group's knives or other weaponry seemed to break through any of the protection the walkers were wearing.

_Damn it,_ Aibileen thought, shoving one of the walkers away from her. As for any of the walkers that weren't in the riot uniforms, they were taken down easily. It was just a matter of figuring out a way to kill them.

Looking over, Aibileen saw a walker giving Maggie a hard time. She rushed over and grabbed at the walker, hoping to get it away from Maggie. While it was distracted with Aibileen, Maggie managed to lift the walker's head up a little and shove her machete from underneath the police helmet and kill it.

The rest of the group caught onto that and killed the rest of them quickly.

The other prisoner walkers were locked into another section of the gate, scraping against the chain linked fence. Once all the walkers that were on their side were killed, they headed back to where Carol and the others were, waiting by the gate for their return.

"Wait," Rick said, looking around.

"It looks secure," Aibileen said.

They were covered in walker blood; out of breath and looking around anxiously for any walkers that they probably missed.

"Not from the looks of that courtyard over there," Daryl pointed out. "And that's a _civilian_."

He pointed to the body of a walker wearing civilian clothes, laying in a pool of brownish red blood.

"The interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison," T-Dog said with an exhausted sigh.

"That ain't good," Aibileen sighed, running a walker-bloodied hand through her hair.

"If there's walls, what're we gonna do?" Glenn asked. "We can't rebuild this entire place."

"We can't risk a blind-spot. We have to push in," Rick said.

Rick quickly walked over to another opening, the rest of the group following.

Walking through another opening, and up some stairs, the group stopped near an opening that led through the side of the prison. Once the steel door was opened, the small group was greeted with the semi-darkened inside of the prison. Papers and other things littered the cement floors; bloodstains were smeared all over the walls but there weren't any bodies; metal tables and chairs were rooted to the floor; a watchtower was in the center of the room but there was a blood splatter on the bulletproof glass.

The light from outside just barely lit the inside of the prison.

_Seems like this place did fall pretty early,_ Aibileen thought warily. _At least it's abandoned. That's a plus._

Aibileen stayed close to where Maggie and Glenn were, keeping her knife raised in a defensive position.

Rick walked up the steps leading to the watchtower, keeping his machete ready. The rest of the group spread out, just in case there were any walkers that might show up. As Rick walked down the watchtower steps, holding a ring of keys in his hand, he opened a barred door leading to a cellblock.

The group spread out, checking each of the cells on the lower levels for walkers.

All they found were filthy cells; cells that had bodies—already hit through the head—and a bunch of useless junk.

Rick and Daryl inspected the upper level of the cellblock, and that was when the snarls of the walkers came through.

When their snarls came to a sudden stop, Glenn, Maggie, and Aibileen stood anxiously on the bottom level as Rick and Daryl dumped the two walker bodies onto their level. They landed with a sickening splat, blood splattering as they landed.

"I'll go get the others," Glenn murmured, not before helping T-Dog take the walkers to the lawn.

Aibileen and Maggie shared a look, unsure on what to do next.

"I guess we just...pick a cell," Aibileen said with an uncertain shrug.

"I guess so," Maggie agreed.

Maggie and Aibileen looked through each of the cells, a little hesitant on which ones they wanted. After about a minute, Aibileen settled for the one that looked the most decent. No blood, only a little filthy.

"What do you think?" Rick asked once the others showed up.

"Home sweet home," Glenn sighed.

"For the time being."

"It's secure?" Carol asked.

"This cellblock is," Rick said.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning, we'll find a cafeteria and infirmary," Rick explained.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

"I found some keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too," Rick added.

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage," Daryl said. "I'll take the perch."

Aibileen watched as Daryl set his stuff down, getting himself comfortable. He glanced over at her and she looked away. She knew there were some things she just couldn't make the huntsman do, and if sleeping in one of the cells was something he didn't want to do, Aibileen wasn't going to make him.

The rest of the group found themselves a cell and settled in.

Sitting on the lower bed of her cell, Aibileen looked around with a sigh. The prison was going to be her new home. Never in her life would Aibileen Martin have guessed that a _prison_ would be her new home. She never would've guessed that the dead would've come back to life, either.

Aibileen laid herself on the bed, finding it strangely comfortable. Draping an arm over her eyes, she let out a long sigh. It would take some getting used to, living in the prison.

_Sure beats all that jumping around,_ she thought solemnly. Carefully sitting up, Aibileen draped her legs over the side of the bed.

"Aibee?"

Looking over, Aibileen saw Carol standing at the entrance of her cell, holding a bag. Standing up, Aibileen walked over to the short-haired woman and gave a small smile.

"You forgot your things," Carol said, handing the bag over.

"Thank you."

Carol gave Aibileen a smile and a nod before heading back to her cell.

If there was one thing Aibileen noticed, it was that the little nickname she had gained was slowly spreading around the group. She had been called _'Lee'_ in her teenage years, but never had anyone ever called her _'Aibee'_. It was a unique nickname, and one she couldn't really see herself getting used to. But she learned that it wasn't worth the effort to fight others over something as meaningless as abbreviating a name.

* * *

Later in the day, Rick had called the guys to the lower level. Daryl came down from his perch and looked at the limited weapons and protection Rick had managed to gather from around the cellblock. It wasn't much, but it sure as Hell would have to do.

"Not bad," he murmured, looking at some of the flashlights and guns.

"Flashbangs, CS Triple Chasers," Rick murmured, looking at the weapons. "Not sure how they'll work on walkers, but we'll take it."

"I ain't wearin' this shit." Daryl looked at the armor Rick managed to salvage with disgust. The huntsman knew that it'd be important to wear some kind of protection, Rick had said they were going to inspect other parts of the prison. Besides, if Daryl knew any better, and if Aibileen had been there, she'd give him a talk about how much his safety meant to her.

When Carol summoned Hershel from the small group of men, Rick watched anxiously. While he'd never openly admit it, he was worried about his wife. Lori's pregnancy wasn't an easy one, and raising a newborn in a world full of fear was awful.

Daryl kept himself busy, inspecting the weapons before Rick decided that they should probably head out.

* * *

After finding some cleaner armor from around the cellblock, everyone gathered near the entrance of their cellblock and watched—helping, even—as the people preparing to leave did some last minute adjustments to their protection and inspected their weapons.

"Ya sure ya don't need anythin'?" Aibileen asked Daryl.

Daryl glanced over at her, taking a moment off of inspecting his crossbow. When Aibileen found out that Daryl wasn't going to be wearing any of those police vests, she felt her stomach twist into knots. She knew that Daryl was tough, she knew he could handle a difficult situation, but if it involved walkers, she didn't want to risk him getting bit or scratched.

"I'm good," he murmured.

"I'll still worry," she said softly.

Daryl nodded. "I know."

Sliding her arms around his waist, Aibileen gave Daryl a hug. She decided not to join Rick and a few of the group members on the inspecting mission. She was going to take some time to relax and help Selena, Carol, Beth, Lori, and Carl in their little home.

"Just be careful anyway," she murmured, resting her head on his chest. Despite the numerous times Aibileen had given Daryl hugs or kisses on the cheeks, he still stiffened slightly under her touch. But lately, she realized that he wasn't so defensive when it came to her touching him. She even noticed that he would hug her back sometimes.

Daryl rested a hand on the small of her back, him giving a silent sigh.

"I promise," he murmured.

Pulling back, Aibileen looked up at him and nodded, smiling softly. He returned her smile, keeping his hand on the small of her back for a moment longer before heading out with the others.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Aibileen watched as the guys disappeared. Carl shut the barred door behind them, locking it with the keys Rick had given him.

"They'll be fine," Beth assured them.

Aibileen chewed on her fingernails, feeling a little anxious. She knew that the guys would—hopefully—come back safely. They were well armed, they knew how to take down walkers. But there was no telling how many walkers were in the rest of the prison.

"What can we do 'till they come back?" Aibileen asked softly. She looked at the others. The only thing that could keep Aibileen occupied, distracting her from the worry that was knotting in her stomach, would be to find some kind of work.

"All we can do is wait," Carol said. "They'll be able to handle walkers. The last thing they need is us worrying about them."

_That's all I can seem to do right now,_ Aibileen thought, but she was going to take Carol's advice anyway. Having the guys and Maggie come back to the rest of the group, worrying their asses off, that wouldn't be a good sight.

Running a hand through her hair and giving an audible sigh, Aibileen nodded.

_The last thing they need is us worrying about them._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was decent enough. I realized that, while trying to follow to show for this story, I'd follow it a little too much, and so I'm going to try and not be so dependent on the show so much while writing this story. There'll still be some of the show in the story, so don't worry!**

**Also, in the prison arc, the development of Aibileen's and Daryl's relationship will go further. Maybe you guys can give some suggestions on how that could happen.**

**I don't own 'Walking Dead' or its characters. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	52. Chapter 52

**52—Finding the Prison pt. 5**

Aibileen walked around the cellblock for what felt like the hundredth time. She kept biting her fingernails, a little anxious about what was going on with the others. She had spent a good amount of time helping Selena and Carol with Lori.

Lori had voiced her concerns on the baby. She was thinking she miscarried, which was something that weighed heavily on the others.

"I don't want Rick to know," she said, her voice trembling. "He'd probably blame himself."

Running her hands through her hair, Aibileen sighed.

There was hardly anything to do until Rick and the others came back. They were still negotiating on what to do in their new home. Hershel's idea of harvesting fruits and vegetables still stood, so did T-Dog's idea of digging a canal under the fences.

Aibileen glanced over, and she briefly saw Carl walk down the steps from the upper level of the cellblock. He wore his father's sheriff hat proudly, but there was a small frown on his face. She knew that he was probably worried about his father and the others.

"Did ya check on your mother?" Aibileen asked softly, once Carl was in earshot.

He glanced up at her, his frown deepening. There were still signs of obvious resentment toward his mother, and Aibileen was hoping that he could let go of those bitter emotions and just treat his mother respectfully. It wasn't acceptable to treat a parent like that, _especially_ if they're expecting a child in such horrid conditions.

Carl simply shook his head; his shaggy hair falling a little around his eyes.

Aibileen sighed. Kneeling down to his eye-level, she took the sheriff hat off his head and gave him a frown. He seemed surprised by the sudden removal of the hat but made no move to take if off his friend's head.

"Ya need a haircut," she sighed, rustling his shaggy hair.

Squirming under her hand, the young boy gave a small, crooked smile.

"No I don't," he said with a chuckle.

"Mmhmm," Aibileen hummed. "Havin' all this hair in your face won't be good when you're fightin' walkers."

"I've done pretty good so far." The way Carl said it, proudly, made Aibileen's heart clench. Carl Grimes hadn't experienced the kind of childhood he needed, the way Aibileen saw it. He grew up too fast; had to learn the dangers of the world too quickly. It seemed like everything that was ever wrong in the world crashed down all at once, and then throwing in the walkers just made things even worse.

"I know," she said softly. Standing up, Aibileen sighed. "I want ya to go talk to your mom."

Carl visibly tensed when Aibileen said that, his eyes hardening.

"She's still your mother like it or not." Placing her hands on her hips, Aibileen looked at the young boy in front of her with firm brown eyes. "Not to mention she's pregnant, Carl. It's disrespectful to be treatin' her like this."

Before he even had a chance to respond, sounds echoed through the cellblock, getting everyone's attention. Briefly, they heard the sounds of people shouting and what sounded like something rolling across the ground.

"Open the door!" Rick called. "It's critical!"

Carl opened the door, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie rushed in with Hershel lying on a wheeled metal makeshift table. Aibileen rushed over to them and noticed one of Hershel's legs was just a bloodied stump. Maggie's hands were covering the wound the best she could—they were all covered in blood, wide-eyed and a little disoriented.

Aibileen looked at Hershel's face—pale, almost deathly white. His breaths were shallow, a bloodied hatchet laying on his stomach.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, looking at either of them.

"He got bit," Maggie cried.

They led Hershel into one of the cells, carefully placing him on one of the beds while Carol and the others tried to stop the bleeding. Aibileen only knew a little about medicine—only what Hershel had taught her—but it didn't take a genius to know that he had lost a significant amount of blood, and if the wound wasn't properly cleaned and covered, then he'd get an infection and die.

Aibileen rushed over to the barred door, closed securely. T-Dog and Daryl were still on the other side, Daryl aiming his crossbow at something. She bit her bottom lip. Looking behind her, Aibileen saw everyone rushing to help save Hershel.

"Aibileen, we need your help." Selena poked her head out of the cell Hershel was residing in, looking worried. "We need pillows to keep his leg elevated."

Nodding, Aibileen followed Selena to the unused cells and started looking for as many pillows as possible. When they found enough, they hurried back to Hershel's and helped place them under the bloodied stump. Carol had tried using some sheets to stall the bleeding, everyone exclaiming something or asking if Hershel was going to die.

Lori was sitting beside Carol, trying to make herself useful.

"Where's Carl?" Aibileen asked shakily. She couldn't remove her eyes from Hershel's form. He already bled through the sheets, and it seemed like he was getting paler by the second.

"He went looking for medical supplies," Glenn said quickly. "We used everything we had on him before we even came back."

Nodding without a word, Aibileen stepped out of the cell for a moment, rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead. She hadn't noticed her hands were trembling, or that she had gotten some of Hershel's blood on her. He was bleeding a lot.

Hearing Daryl's and T-Dog's voice from the other part of the cell, the one with the metal tables and chairs rooted to the ground, nearly yelling at voices Aibileen didn't recognize, she felt her heart skip a beat. There were others in the prison?

Seeing Rick and Glenn walk out of Hershel's cell, Rick looking frustrated and Glenn seemingly upset, Aibileen watched them walk by for a minute before Glenn was told something by Rick and left.

"Who's out there?" Aibileen asked softly.

Rick looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Prisoners," he said. "Survivors. We found them back there, when...we were dealing with Hershel."

"Are they dangerous?"

"They could be."

Aibileen glanced over to the locked door. Daryl and T-Dog were still arguing with the prisoners.

"Would it be OK if I went out?" she asked, trying to steady her voice. "I have my gun." She took her gun out from the back pocket of her pants.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Rick said carefully. "They're armed..."

"And I can handle them," she assured. "Hershel's bein' taken care of. I could help, I could be the back-up."

Rick didn't seem to like the idea, but knew that Aibileen had a point. Carol and the others were doing their best to take care of Hershel and with everyone else trying to hold back the walkers, that left the young woman with nothing to do but stand and watch.

Aibileen wanted to be more than the extra, but she knew in tense situations, when everyone else had a job to do, she couldn't just stand around and wait for something to appear.

Opening the locked door with the ring of keys, Aibileen and Rick rushed into the other room. Daryl and T-Dog were aiming their weapons at five prisoners; one of the prisoners was aiming a gun at them.

"Relax! There's no need for this," Rick exclaimed, silencing the arguing.

Aibileen stood next to Daryl, her gun in hand in case it was needed. His crossbow was still raised, glaring at the prisoners before glancing down at the woman beside him.

The prisoner who had his gun raised, a Hispanic man with long hair, did a long look over at Aibileen. It had been a while since he'd seen any women. She was petite; her short black hair was shaggy, framing her face; not to mention she had _very_ good figure. Her skin was colored with a light tan, one that probably came naturally.

Daryl took notice to the look the gun-wielding prisoner was giving Aibileen. His glare deepened as he took a protective step in front of her, not lowering his crossbow for a second.

"How many of you are there?" the largest African American man said.

"Too many for you to handle," Rick said harshly.

"Why don't you take him to a hospital?" the Hispanic man asked quickly, his eyes lingering on Aibileen longer.

Aibileen's heart quickened in fear. The look on the Hispanic man's face was one bordering desire. She had to wonder how long it had been since those men had left the prison, how long since they had seen a woman before. But it was only the Hispanic man who was giving her a dirty glance, the other four men seemed a bit more confused on what was going on.

"There ain't no hospitals," Aibileen said.

"No hospitals?" a white man with a bushy mustache asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

The five men exchanged a look, shifting on the balls of their feet.

"Going on ten months," the Hispanic man said lowly.

"A riot broke out," the larger African American man said. "Never seen anything like it."

"Heard about dudes going cannibal, the dying coming back to life. Crazy."

"One guard looked out for us. Locked us in the cafeteria and told us to hang tight," the Hispanic man said, "threw me this piece and said he'd be right back."

"That was two-hundred ninety-two days ago," another man said.

"Ninety-four..."

The Hispanic man hissed at them to shut up, silencing his companions' talking. They seemed to tense at the man's voice, almost as if they were uncomfortable around him.

"We thought the Army or the National Guard should be showing up any day now," another African American man said.

"There is no Army," Rick said.

"What do you mean?" one of the men asked.

"The Army's gone," Aibileen said softly. "Far as we know, they could all be dead. Ain't nobody comin' here to save y'all."

"No government, no hospitals, no police," Rick counted off. "It's all gone."

"For real?" the mustache guy asked.

Aibileen walked up beside Daryl, nodding at the man.

"There's a chance more than half the population's dead," she said. "Maybe even more. No one's safe out there."

There was a heavy silence between all of them. The four prisoners behind the gun-wielding ones seemed hit the hardest. There were looks of pain on their faces, the one wielding the gun seemed to borderline disbelief.

"Ain't no way," he said.

"Go see for yourself," Rick said harshly.

* * *

The prisoners were led outside. They stretched, looking around. Bodies of the walkers they had taken down earlier still littered the outside of the prison and the smell of rot hung heavily in the air.

The others waited near the side entrance of the prison, watching the prisoners carefully.

Each of the prisoners talked amongst each other, looking down at the bodies in horror or disbelief. Those could've been a friend of theirs.

Aibileen took note of each of the prisoners. Four of the prisoners seemed like they were genuinely good people—being locked in a cafeteria for ten months probably changed the way they acted drastically. It was the Hispanic one Aibileen was the most concerned about. He seemed more hostile, more willing to cause harm. If it wasn't _harm_ he was after, then it was some kind of selfish desire he probably hadn't experienced in a long time.

One thing Aibileen did notice was how close Daryl was to her.

The huntsman was standing almost _protectively_ beside her, his crossbow held in both hands as he eyed the prisoners with a deep-set scowl. If the situation didn't seem so terrible, Aibileen would've smiled at that.

"How the Hell did you get in?" one of the prisoners asked.

"Cut a hole in that fence near the guard tower," Aibileen said, pointing to where the closed up hole was.

"That easy, huh?"

Aibileen settled for a shrug.

"This like a disease?" another prisoner asked.

"Yeah. And we're all infected," Rick explained, almost dismissively.

"What do you mean infected?" the man with the mustache asked. "Like..._AIDS_ or something?"

"I could shoot y'all right now," Aibileen said. "Kill y'all. If I did that, you'd come back as one of them."

She pointed dismissively to one of the walker bodies. They looked around, then looked at each other.

"It's gonna happen to all of us," she said.

"Must be fifty bodies out here. Ain't no way you killed all of them," the Hispanic man, Tomas, exclaimed. "Where'd you come from?"

"Atlanta," Rick answered.

"Where're you headed?"

"As of right now, nowhere."

"What about her?" Tomas nodded to Aibileen, looking her over almost hungrily. "Doesn't sound like she's from around here."

Aibileen tensed.

"Ya better leave her alone," Daryl almost snarled. He took a step toward Tomas, holding his crossbow a little tighter.

"She your bitch or something?" Tomas exclaimed, stepping toward Daryl. "You can share. No harm in that."

Before the situation could get a little more out of hand, Rick intervened, stepping between the two men. T-Dog had his gun elevated, just in case he needed to do something.

"Stay away from my girl," Daryl snarled.

Aibileen felt her face heat up at that statement. She had found it flattering that Daryl was standing up for her, protecting her from Tomas' harassing motives, but never did she expect to hear Daryl Dixon call her _'his girl'_.

"You can have that cellblock near the fields," one of the prisoners said, trying to ease the situation. "You should be comfortable.

"We've got a cellblock already," Rick said, not taking his eyes off Tomas. "Those fields will be used for crops. We took out the walkers, the prison is ours."

Tomas scoffed. "Slow down, cowboy."

"You snapped the locks off our doors," another prisoner exclaimed.

"I'll get you new locks, if that's what you want," Rick said.

As Rick negotiated with Tomas and the other prisoners, Aibileen stayed near Daryl. He led her a little bit away from the others, keeping his crossbow in one hand as he eyed Tomas with a burning glare.

"Thank you," Aibileen said softly.

Daryl looked down at her before he glanced over at the prisoners again.

He simply grunted in response.

Aibileen leaned over and brushed her lips against Daryl's jaw. She wasn't tall enough to reach anything above that. The scruffiness of Daryl's facial hair itched at Aibileen's lips as she did that. Leaning back, Aibileen gave the huntsman a small smile.

* * *

Rick had informed T-Dog, Daryl, and Aibileen that he was able to snatch an agreement from them—help clear out a cellblock for the prisoners in exchange for half of the food supply in the cafeteria.

"We should be safe as long as they stay on their side of the prison," Rick said.

"What'll happen if they come over to our side?" Aibileen asked.

"They'll be killed."

The answer was so quick, so immediate, that Aibileen wasn't sure how she felt about it. The only prisoner that seemed dangerous was Tomas, the others were perfectly fine.

Aibileen knew better than to argue with Rick, though.

"Shoulda kicked 'em out," Daryl muttered bitterly.

The corners of Aibileen's mouth twitched at hearing him say that. She knew that the main reason was because he didn't trust them, the other reason was because Tomas was making crude remarks about _his girl_.

Walking through the cafeteria—filled with trash bags, piling up the wall—the small group looked at it warily.

"You never tried to break out?" T-Dog asked.

"We tried to take the doors off. But if you make one peep in here, those freaks will be lined up at the door growling and trying to get in. Windows got bars on them that even he-man can't get through."

"Bigger than the five-by-eight," Axel, one of the prisoners, explained.

"Don't hear me complaining. Doing fifteen. My left leg can barely fit on one of those bunks," the big African American man said.

"They don't call him Big Tiny for nothing."

Tomas interrupted the little moment, impatiently waiting for the others to follow. When they followed Tomas and the other prisoners to the back of the cafeteria, they found it was pretty much full of canned goods.

"This what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl asked, a harshness underlying his words.

"Goes fast," Tomas said, sounding defensive. "You can have a bag of corn, tuna fish..."

"We said half," Rick interrupted. "That's the deal." Looking at a closed door near the food, Rick looked at the prisoners with a questioning look before opening. A stench more foul than the walkers seeped through, causing Rick to jerk back a little before shutting the door as quickly as he could.

"Can't wait for my own pot to piss in," Axel said.

* * *

Rick and the others were able to grab as much food as they could. Some bagged corn and canned goods that could last them months if they rationed it correctly.

Making their way back to their cellblock, there seemed to be a relief that they all felt, but the tension of the prisoners still stayed. Rick, despite not really saying a word, had expressed the most distrust in the prisoners. Especially Tomas. The long-haired prisoner put Rick on edge.

Hearing the door open to their cellblock, Carl stood on the other end, looking at them excitedly.

"What'd you get?" he asked.

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans," T-Dog said in exasperation. "There's a lot more where this came from."

Aibileen followed T-Dog to where the food would be stashed for the time being. Rick went to check on Hershel, and everything seemed relatively normal.

As normal as it could possibly get.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoy these updates. Let me know what you guys think.**

**If I could own the 'Walking Dead', I'd be the happiest person on the planet! Sadly, I don't own the television series or the comics. I only own Selena, Aibileen, any other characters I add to the story, and my fillers. That's all I'll ever own.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	53. Chapter 53

**53—Finding the Prison pt. 6**

"Ya want me to stay here?"

Rick had pulled Aibileen aside for a moment, discussing what he thought would be best before returning to help clear out a cellblock for the prisoners. He'd been firm in his belief that Aibileen had helped enough and should stay behind with the others, helping keep an eye on Hershel.

"With the way you were treated, I don't think it'd be best for you to come with us," he said in a hushed voice.

"It was _one_ horny asshole," Aibileen muttered.

Rick put a hand on Aibileen's shoulder, looking her in the eye.

"I know you want to help, but I've got T-Dog and Daryl." He gave a strained smile. "You've done enough for now."

Aibileen wanted to argue, tell Rick that she wasn't going to take any crap from a former prisoner, but he was strong in his argument and he understood the severity of the situation. Those prisoners hadn't left the cafeteria in almost a year; they only had each other, and suddenly seeing a group of people—with women mingled in there—shows up? It could be a mixture for disaster.

With a frustrated sigh, Aibileen nodded reluctantly.

"Just...be careful down there," she mumbled, avoiding Rick's eyes.

With a nod, Rick, Daryl and T-Dog went back to where the prisoners were. Aibileen stayed where she was at for a few moments longer before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Carl stood beside her, his eyes darting up every now and then before looking her in the eye. It took Aibileen a minute to realize she was still wearing his sheriff hat.

"Oh." She took the hat off and gave it to him. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"It's fine," Carl said, placing the hat atop his head.

With that, Carl turned on his heels and left. He went into—what Aibileen assumed to be—his cell and Aibileen was left by herself again. Looking over to where everyone else was huddled, Aibileen decided she might as well make herself useful in another way and check up on Hershel. Walking into the cell, Aibileen noticed a pile of bloodied rags on the top bunk and the overwhelming smell of blood. Carol's and Lori's hands were coated with a thick layer of Hershel's blood, even staining their clothes, as they applied pressure to the wound.

"How's he doin'?" Aibileen asked.

"We managed to control the bleeding," Carol said with a sigh. "He doesn't have a fever, but his breathing's very labored and his pulse is down."

"He hasn't woken up?"

"No," Lori said. "We hope there's some medicine and clean bandages somewhere in here. If we don't find something..."

A heaviness weighed down on Aibileen's chest. Beth was standing in the far-side of the cell, tears filling her eyes before she quickly walked out. Glenn and Maggie had left the cell earlier, a look of pain and agony on Maggie's face.

"He can make it, I bet," Aibileen murmured. "Hershel's made it this far; he'll make it 'till the end."

Carol and Lori shared a look. They knew that Aibileen had a sense of hope that she tried to share with the rest of the group members. During the winter months, when things got especially hard, Aibileen was the one who tried putting out the most hope for everyone. The young woman had no hope in her own personal opinion but she tried to demonstrate _some_ kind of positivity for everyone else.

"Let's hope so," Lori murmured.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Aibileen decided that Carol should have a break. The two women switched places, Aibileen applying pressure to Hershel's wound while Carol had a chance to rest her arms. The poor woman's hands were covered almost to her elbows in Hershel's blood, maybe mixed with walker blood, too.

Aibileen tried convincing Lori to take a break, but she refused.

"Have you seen Carl at all?" Lori asked.

"I saw him earlier," Aibileen said. "Right after Rick 'n the others left. Walked off into his cell after that."

Lori nodded, carefully trying to brush some of her hair out of her face.

"What about Selena? Have ya seen her?" Aibileen glanced at Carol and Lori with a small frown. When she and the others returned with the food, Aibileen hadn't seen her cousin amongst the small group helping Hershel.

"She's resting," Carol said. "All the blood and everything was starting to make her nauseas."

Aibileen let out an airy chuckle. "She worked as a nurse before the world went to shit, but she always had a sensitive stomach to gory things." She shrugged. "She was a compassionate person. That's why people liked her."

Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, Aibileen applied a little more pressure to the wound. The remaining rags and cloths they had seemed to be gathering less and less of Hershel's blood, and that was good. But there was still the possibility of infection and Hershel dying that way.

If bleeding out didn't kill him, just about everything else would.

Aibileen heard Glenn and Maggie come in, the young couple murmuring to each other as they walked into the cell. Beth followed right behind them. The three of them knelt beside Lori and Aibileen, looking at the older man worriedly. Hershel's face was still deathly pale and was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

Glenn stood up and leaned against the chained door of the cell, glancing at something.

"I thought you were organizing the food," Glenn called out.

Carl walked into the cell with a bag, a small smirk on his face. Placing the bag down beside the others, he unzipped it and showed a bunch of clean gauze and medicine.

Everyone gapsed, digging through the bag, pulling out bottles of medicine and fresh wrap for injuries.

"Where'd ya find this?" Aibileen asked, looking at Carl suspiciously.

"I found the infirmary," Carl said proudly. "Wasn't much left, but I cleared it out."

"You went by yourself?" Lori asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?" Lori exclaimed.

"No big deal. I killed two walkers."

"Do you see this?" Lori motioned to Hershel's body. "This was with the whole group."

"We needed supplies so I got them."

"I appreciate that..."

"Then get off my back!"

"Carl," Aibileen said sharply, giving the young boy a pointed look. "That is _enough_."

With a glare, Carl stormed out of the cell without another word. Lori looked defeated, shaking her head.

"These bandages will help prevent infection," Carol said, wrapping the wound.

"That's good," Glenn said.

"He didn't teach me everything."

Carol glanced back at Glenn, looking almost anxious. There were brief moments where she'd cast a worried glance at Hershel, before deciding that whatever she had to tell Glenn needed to be said.

"I can't leave Hershel," Glenn said, after Carol tried getting him to go outside of the cell.

"Y'all can go, we got it," Aibileen assured him.

"But Rick said..."

"If somethin' happens, you'll know." Aibileen gave a small, tight smile.

When Carol and Glenn left, Beth and Maggie took a spot next to Aibileen and Lori. The Greene sisters looked at their father solemnly. His condition should've stabled since Carl discovered the medication. But Hershel's breathing was still labored and his pulse was still weak.

"Is it OK if I have some time alone?" Maggie asked, her voice sounding almost void of emotion.

The others looked at each other, almost like a silent debate on whether that was a good idea, before hesitantly standing up and walking outside the cell, giving Maggie some alone time with her father.

Aibileen saw Lori walk over to the steps of the upper level of the cellblock and sit down, looking like she was in great discomfort. Aibileen had taken to sitting against the opposite side of the cellblock, looking around uninterestedly. The sounds of Beth's screams jolted everyone out of their little silence. Aibileen and Lori ran into the cell, and when Lori did an examination, she started doing CPR.

But while she did that, Hershel's arm shot up around her and pulled her down. Aibileen got her gun out and tried helping Maggie and Beth in getting Lori out of their father's grasp. When Hershel's arm dropped to his side, his eyes were open but looking at nothing in particular.

His body went limp but he started breathing again.

* * *

Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog came back after what felt like a lifetime later. The three men looked like they were covered in blood and sweat, but they were healthy and alive.

"Hershel stopped breathing," Carl said, "but mom saved him."

Aibileen glanced over as Rick walked into the cell, taking Hershel's hand in his—the one that wasn't handcuffed to the bed.

Standing up with a slight grimace, Aibileen silently walked out of the cell. She felt like she could've helped more, but it felt like the cell was getting a little crowded and she wanted some time to just think—maybe.

"Everythin' went alright?" Daryl asked, approaching Aibileen.

She nodded. "Almost lost him. Lori brought him back."

Daryl glanced into the cell, nodding slowly.

"Tough son of a bitch," he muttered.

"Yeah." Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face. "So y'all found a cellblock for the prisoners?"

The huntsman nodded, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Took down some walkers," he murmured. "Rick almost took it out on that asshole."

It took Aibileen a minute to realize who Daryl was talking about. Her mind was so preoccupied with what had happened with Hershel, she had completely forgotten.

"What'd he do?" she asked softly.

"Nothin'. Gave a bunch a threats." Daryl seemed displeased by that. If it had been him making the decisions, he would have taken out Tomas a long time ago.

"Ya called me your girl back there," Aibileen said softly, just barely above a whisper. She noticed a blush starting to rise on Daryl's cheeks. "Do ya really consider me that?"

Looking down at her, Daryl eyed the woman in front of him closely. Blood stained her hands and a little bit of it was smeared on her face. She was sweaty and filthy, but still held a fragment of spark in her eyes. She had grown on him in a way he was too stubborn to acknowledge. But because he called her _'his girl'_, there was almost an ah-ha moment. A moment that, he was starting to understand, took him too long to understand and acknowledge.

With a small nod, the corners of Daryl's mouth turned up in a small smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leave a review please! The reviews I've gotten so far have been fabulous! Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story, it really means a lot that you're doing this. It's helping me make this story (hopefully) better.**

**Unfortunately, nothing in the 'Walking Dead' franchise is mine. The only thing I own are my characters, my fillers, and a love for 'Walking Dead'!**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	54. Chapter 54

**54—Finding the Prison pt. 7**

After Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl had left the prisoners to their new cellblock, littered with the decomposed bodies of prisoners who were killed executioner style, they seemed uncomfortable, almost tense. A lot of the dead prisoners had been friends, people who looked after them before everything went crazy. It was still hard to believe what was going on.

"That asshole thinks he can treat us like this," Tomas muttered bitterly. "Comes to _our_ prison, acts like he can do what he wants."

"Not much we can do about it now," Axel sighed. "We did what we promised we'd do—give 'em some food, they'll find us a new cellblock."

Tomas shot a glare Axel's way. The men stayed in their spots for a moment longer, just observing everything before them. Dried blood pooled around the bodies of the dead prisoners; the heavy stench of rot hung in the air. It was the closest thing to a home. The _last_ place they'd want to be stuck in was the cafeteria.

"We're supposed to burn the bodies?" Oscar asked.

"What good is that gonna do?" Tomas snapped.

"Better than having them rot in here," Andrew muttered.

As they started moving the bodies, putting them into a sloppy pile in the center of the cellblock, Tomas kept thinking back to that little woman next to the redneck. It didn't go unnoticed that the redneck had some feelings for her, and that made a bubble of frustration rise in Tomas' stomach. It'd been so long since any of them had seen a woman, and with the world spiraling out of control, a little satisfaction can't be shared?

_No way in Hell someone like her would be interested in a redneck shit like him,_ Tomas thought bitterly.

Glancing up at the watchtower, Tomas' eyes narrowed slightly. If he were lucky, the last guard who was in that tower would've left his keys there. If not, he'd have to see if he could find her outside. With all those walkers the group killed when they broke into the prison, they'd have to dispose of them somehow.

* * *

Aibileen smiled up at Daryl. Never in her life had she experienced pure joy like she was feeling in that moment. First they find the prison, the safest place for them in such terrible conditions; then Daryl gives Aibileen some hope—if not, _confirmation_—about how he felt about her.

"That's about the best damn news I've heard all day," she said softly.

Daryl glanced down, an obvious blush on his face. He wasn't really one who could express himself easily, but he hoped that Aibileen understood. From the looks of it, she did.

Standing on her tiptoes, and Daryl unconsciously kneeling down a little, Aibileen planted a kiss on his cheek. She knew better than to rush into the situation any further than she thought was necessary. If what she thought was truly happening _was_ happening, she didn't want to scare Daryl off. They'd take it slow for the time being.

Pulling back, Aibileen looked at Daryl carefully. The huntsman leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek, his lips lingering for a second before he pulled back. Despite the initial agreement she had with herself to keep it slow, a moment of impulsiveness made Aibileen fling her arms around Daryl's neck and embrace him. In that moment of hugging, it finally felt like the hug had more of a meaning, that it was _special_.

Feeling Daryl's arms slowly wrap around her waist, Aibileen held back a smile that was dying to come out. She rested her forehead against Daryl's shoulder, biting her bottom lip as the smile ended up breaking through its restraints.

As they pulled back, Aibileen saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Looking over, she saw Lori carefully walking out of Hershel's cell, Rick in tow. There were tears in Lori's eyes but they didn't look like tears of sadness.

"We should..." Aibileen said softly.

Daryl nodded in silent agreement.

Entering Hershel's cell, Aibileen was shocked to see Hershel looking at all of them, completely alert. He was holding Beth's hand, a little more color back to his face.

The Greene sisters were sitting at the foot of their father's bed, crying at the sight of their father alive and well.

* * *

Rick came back to the cellblock a little while later, looking solemn and deep in thought. Whatever kind of discussion he had with his wife, it must've had him a little concerned.

"What's going to happen with the walkers outside?" Glenn asked. "The ones we took out earlier?"

"Burn them." Rick looked at Glenn carefully. "This is going to be a group effort. There's still some walkers outside the fence, and we can't let those bodies stay out."

"What about Hershel?" Selena asked. "Someone should watch after him."

"I'll watch him," Beth volunteered. "Don't worry about that."

"We're going to clean this place as soon as possible," Rick announced. "Can't risk the bodies contaminating everything. We'll get them all together and burn them."

Everyone got themselves prepared to go back outside, bringing their weapons just in case.

Going outside, the group started picking up the bodies and putting them into a pile. A lot of the bodies were heavy, and required more than two people to help lift it up. They knew that it'd take a majority of the day to move all those bodies into one pile to burn, but the quicker they could dispose of those things, the quicker they could have some time to relax.

After tossing a body onto the growing pile, Aibileen wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. A lot of the bodies were so decomposed, they pretty much fell apart when touched or moved.

"This is going to take a _long_ time," Maggie sighed.

Aibileen and Maggie had been helping each other with the cleaning. Every now and then, Glenn or someone else would come over and help lift a body that was too big for them to lift together and it made the trip a little easier.

"Yeah." Aibileen frowned. A lot of the bodies wore prisoner uniforms. It was a little saddening, knowing that almost none of them made it out alive, but it had to make someone wonder what kind of threat the prisoners would've been if they survived long enough.

Maggie noticed Glenn having a little trouble lifting one of the walker bodies and said she was going to help him. Aibileen nodded and went to go look for a body that seemed easy enough to lift on her own—or at least drag it to the pile.

A lot of the bodies were severely decomposed and Aibileen wouldn't have been able to drag them to the pile without the bodies falling apart and making an even bigger mess. With a sigh, Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest. If her hands hadn't been so filthy, she would've been biting her fingernails. But her hands were covered in blood and a little bit of rot from the walkers she was bringing over.

Looking at the fence, Aibileen noticed a small group of walkers stumbling over. There was also something else that was catching her attention. It was almost like a big lump sticking out like a sore thumb. Sprinting over to the inner gate, Aibileen noticed it was a deer body. It looked a little decomposed, its stomach ripped open and its intestines hanging out. The walkers were going toward it.

Aibileen took note that the walkers were nowhere near close enough to the deer body to finish devouring it, and whoever ate it first left one Helluva mess.

Looking back, she noticed that a majority of the walker bodies had been taken care of. Sprinting back halfway, Aibileen managed to stop Daryl before he went back into the prison.

"There's a deer body out there," she murmured. "It's attractin' walkers. Should we bring it in?"

Daryl squinted over to where the deer's body was, frowning. They couldn't risk more walkers coming near the prison, if there were too many stumbling through the woods and leaning against the chain-linked fence, then the prison wouldn't be safe.

He knew that the deer body would bring more walkers, and they didn't have the energy at the moment to take down anymore walkers. It had been a long day, and everyone was exhausted.

"It'd be best if we leave it," Daryl said, placing a hand on her forearm. "Not worth almost gettin' bit."

Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip. The number of walkers going toward the body wasn't too bad, but there were still a lot of them. Nodding, Aibileen placed her hand over Daryl's, trying for a smile.

Daryl looked at Aibileen's hand, covering his. Her hand looked so small compared to his and that was something he found mildly interesting. In general, Aibileen was just smaller than Daryl, but he found that endearing.

"'Bout ready to light 'em up," Daryl murmured, nodding to the pile that had been gathered. "Ya should probably head in."

Aibileen looked up at Daryl and shook her head. "I'll stay out here a little longer. I just need some air."

With some hesitation, the huntsman nodded and went back into the prison. Rick had said that he could use a little help in lighting the bodies up, but as far as after lighting the bodies, everyone could go back inside and have a rest.

Lacing her fingers through Daryl's, Aibileen gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping she was convincing enough. She knew that, with the prisoners in their own cellblock and the walkers having been taken care of, she was relatively safe. All the threats had been handled.

Daryl nodded, turning his hand around so that their palms touched, he returned the squeeze and nodded.

"Be careful," he murmured.

"I will."

Watching Daryl leave, Aibileen let out a sigh. Helping haul those bodies had been exhausting, but it felt like Aibileen needed to just have a moment to think. With everything that was going on, _thinking_ was something that Aibileen hadn't done in what felt like forever.

Aibileen walked by the guard tower, near the chain-linked fence. Her head felt jumbled—Hershel's leg being amputated; Lori's pregnancy; the prisoners; the walkers; her and Daryl's relationship; the rest of the group—various emotions swam through Aibileen's body. She was certain that the others were feeling equally, if not more so, emotionally frustrated. Everything would be good for the time being, then something would happen and their little paradise would come crashing around them.

If something like that happened at the prison, the group would have nowhere else to go. The prison was the nicest thing that happened to them since finding Hershel's farm. How would they be able to survive back in the walker-infested outdoors when they were starting to get comfortable living with a little normalcy?

Aibileen stopped walking when she found herself standing near where the vehicles were parked. Chewing on her bottom lip, Aibileen felt a little bit of worry knot in her stomach.

"You lost?" a voice called.

Aibileen turned and saw Tomas. He was checking her out again, his eyes hungry as he observed her. She tensed under his gaze.

"What're you doin'?" she asked cautiously.

"Came for a little fresh air."

He was slowly approaching her, almost like a predator. Aibileen swallowed thickly, taking small, tentative steps back the closer he got.

"Rick said ya can't be near us." Aibileen tried keeping her voice steady, but she was becoming frightened. "If ya think he was jokin'..."

Tomas scoffed. "You think I give a damn on what _Rick_ says?" The way he spat Rick's name sent a chill up Aibileen's spine. Tomas said it with such contempt.

"Ya should," Aibileen said. "He ain't messin' around."

Tomas eyed her carefully, adrenaline rushing through his system. He felt almost empowered. It felt amazing. The look of fear on her face was egging him on.

"Where's your hick?" he spat. "Don't see _him_ anywhere."

Aibileen felt her heart stop in her chest. Daryl had gone back into the prison.

"How'd ya get out?" Aibileen's voice trembled and she hated herself for allowing her voice to tremble.

A slight smirk came across Tomas' face, borderline smug. "Some dumbass guard left some keys in our cellblock."

Aibileen's blood ran cold. If the prisoners had access to other parts of the prison, then none of the group members were safe. Rick had said that if any of the prisoners were seen near one of his people, the prisoners would be dead.

_Didn't inspect that cellblock,_ Aibileen thought worriedly. _Can't risk doing something like that nowadays._ Aibileen swallowed thickly. She was happy she brought her gun, but if she shot Tomas, the other prisoners would probably become enraged by that. A member of Rick's group killing one of the prisoners' buddies—they'll probably fight back. Not to mention the gunfire would attract more walkers to the prison. But if Tomas was going to cause her bodily harm in some way, Aibileen had to defend herself somehow, right?

"A pretty little thing like yourself shouldn't be stuck with white trash like that," Tomas said, his stride quickening. "Been a little too long since there's been a woman as captivating as you. Your little hick can share, right?"

Aibileen stumbled back, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"Stay away from me," Aibileen exclaimed.

In what felt like a blink of the eye, Tomas was just inches from Aibileen, his hands viciously grabbing her forearms. She struggled in his grasp, letting out a little shriek when he grabbed her. Quickly, Tomas covered Aibileen's mouth.

"Gotta save that screaming for later," he hissed.

Slowly kneeling, Tomas dragged Aibileen down so she would be lying on her back. She struggled against him, kicking and trying to move. He was practically weighing down on her, almost crushing her. She could barely move her arms, so she couldn't grab her gun.

"That fucking redneck doesn't deserve something this nice." Tomas eyed her appreciatively. The hand that was covering her mouth slid down her face and was placed firmly around her neck. Aibileen struggled to breathe with his hand having such a grip on her. Tomas sat on her stomach, using his legs to pin her arms down. Tomas' other hand brushed over her face before grabbing her jaw painfully, making it so she couldn't turn her head.

Before anything could progress, an arrow shot through Tomas' shoulder. He cursed in pain and shot up, looking behind him.

Aibileen gave a strangled cough before she sat up, resting on her elbows. Looking over Tomas' looming figure, Aibileen saw Daryl standing there, with a look of such hatred.

Blood seeped through Tomas' shirt, the arrow sticking out through both ends of his shoulder. The Hispanic prisoner looked at the huntsman with a furious expression, mostly from being interrupted than from being shot with the arrow. So much adrenaline was pumping through Tomas' system, he could barely feel the pain the arrow inflicted.

"Ya fuckin' asshole!" Daryl snarled.

"Something like that shouldn't be with one person," Tomas hissed, pointing at Aibileen. "That's just selfish, _hick_! I was gonna give her right back."

"I told ya to stay away from my girl!"

Tomas kept eye contact with Daryl as he knelt down and yanked Aibileen up. He kept a firm grip on Aibileen's jaw as he moved forward to attempt to kiss her, just to spite Daryl and to get a little self-satisfaction. Tomas was going to take his time with her, then that damn redneck had to interrupt...

Aibileen felt a sickening feeling rise in her stomach as Tomas' lips crashed painfully on hers, but what Tomas failed to notice was, while he had been distracted by Daryl's arrow and the little dispute that went on between him and the young Dixon, Aibileen took that moment to get her gun out from her back pocket. She discretely aimed the gun at Tomas' stomach and fired. The gunfire rang for a moment before the Hispanic prisoner tensed, really feeling the pain at that moment, and fell to his knees. Looking at his stomach, the blood that was beginning to gather, Tomas paled.

Falling onto his back, Tomas swallowed thickly.

Daryl walked over, glaring at the Hispanic prisoner as he gripped his stomach, laying on the ground helplessly. Aiming his crossbow, Daryl shot Tomas through the head.

* * *

"Are you sure you're OK?" Carol asked.

Aibileen had been taken back inside, escorted by Daryl, and was given the best kind of examination that could be offered until Hershel was strong enough to resume his position in the group. The only injury that Aibileen sustained from her little encounter with Tomas was a red mark on her neck from where his hand had been.

"I'm fine," Aibileen said softly. "Nothin' happened."

"Daryl said he was trying to rape you," Lori exclaimed. "He was on top of you..."

Aibileen looked around the group solemnly. They seemed genuinely concerned. She had a little talk with Rick, being told by the leader that she shouldn't have gone out by herself. She understood, then, that her decision to walk alone was idiotic and put her life and Daryl's life in danger. Not only that, she had fired her gun. That meant more walkers were bound to show up.

"Like I said, nothin' happened," Aibileen murmured. "Daryl got to him before anythin' could happen."

"It's a good thing he did," Selena said, her voice trembling a little.

"I'll check in with the others," Rick said, his voice sounding harsh. "If they managed to find some keys in their cellblock, then we're all in danger. We can't risk another encounter like this."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for," Maggie said.

"I wandered off and fired my gun," Aibileen said flatly. "I have plenty of reasons to apologize."

"For now, get some rest," Rick said. "I'll talk to the others. I'll have this settled."

Rick motioned for Daryl and T-Dog to follow him, but Daryl stayed behind for a moment longer to talk to Aibileen.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, loud enough for only her to hear. "I shouldn't have let ya do that."

"Not your fault." Aibileen tried for a smile.

"Ain't your fault."

Daryl put a hand on Aibileen's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. He allowed the smallest smile to come across his face. That made Aibileen smile only a little.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last couple updates, I greatly appreciate it! Let me know what you guys think of this.**

**I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I wish I could, but I don't. The only thing I own are my characters and my fillers. And a love for the show. That's all I'll ever own.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	55. Chapter 55

**55—Finding the Prison pt. 8**

It felt like a lifetime since Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog came back from the other cellblock. The others noticed that Aibileen still seemed a little distant, almost embarrassed of what had happened. The vibes she was giving off made it seem like it was _her_ fault she allowed Tomas to almost assault her. It seemed almost pointless, trying to reassure her that what happened to her wasn't her fault. Whenever they tried, it seemed like she regressed further.

"Daryl might be able to help," Carol murmured to Lori. The two women were helping Hershel out. He wasn't strong enough to get out of bed, and his leg still needed to be properly medicated.

"The more we try to talk to her, the worse she becomes." Lori frowned. She was helping Carol change Hershel's bandages, tossing the filthy bandage on the top bunk to be disposed of later.

"We have to keep in mind that she was almost raped by one of them," Carol said in a hushed voice. "They're dangerous. And if they found keys that gave them access to the rest of the prison, none of us are safe."

The two women exchanged a worried glance. Knowing that any of them could've been killed—or worse—by those prisoners sent a chill up their spines. But they couldn't help but wonder what was taking the others so long.

"Do you think they did something to them?" Lori asked, her voice shaking only slightly.

"Doubt it." Carol finished applying fresh bandages to Hershel's wound, frowning slightly.

"What if they were attacked and we didn't know?" The pregnant woman hesitantly placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Lori wasn't sure how well she'd be able to raise a newborn without Rick. Whether or not the baby was truly _Rick's_ baby, it'd always be his child and Carl's sibling. She was terrified of the _idea_ that those prisoners did something to Rick and the others.

"Lori, I know you're worried," Carol sighed, "but we can't focus on things like that. Rick's strong—so are T-Dog and Daryl. They wouldn't let a few prisoners push them around."

* * *

Aibileen was in her cell, laying on the bottom bunk. She had one arm draped lazily over her eyes. What she absolutely despised was that she could still feel that sickening feeling of Tomas' lips on hers. Aibileen could still feel Tomas' body on top of hers, his hand gripping her jaw and her neck painfully. The red mark hadn't gone away, and that made her anxious. She didn't want any reminders of what happened, but it was imprinted in her mind.

_If Daryl hadn't found me, there's no telling what would've happened._ Aibileen closed here eyes, squeezing them shut. She didn't _want_ to know _'what would've happened'_ if Daryl hadn't found her. She was well aware of the consequences. Tomas was Hell-bent on fulfilling his sick, personal pleasures.

_He's dead now,_ Aibileen thought anxiously. _You shot him in the stomach and Daryl shot him in the head. His body will be burned with the others, and there'll be no evidence that he was ever there!_

Aibileen swallowed thickly.

What would the other prisoners think? Would they become pissed that one of their own was killed? Tomas was acting out of control, would they be understanding? They'd _have_ to understand, right?

Aibileen removed her arm from over her eyes and looked up, her eyes staring blankly at the bottom of the top bunk with disinterest. She wanted to think of other things, more _important_ things, than what had happened outside, but it was like her mind was a record player stuck on repeat. The more she tried to forget, the harder it became to forget.

* * *

After coming back from a _long_ talk with the other prisoners, Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl came back feeling more frustrated than before. Rick and Daryl were _convinced_ they knew about Tomas' plan on getting Aibileen, but they swore they knew nothing about it. Axel made it very clear—begging and pleading with the three men before them that he and his companions knew absolutely _nothing_ about Tomas' need for their friend.

Daryl had the utmost restraint when he was in their cellblock. Knowing that one of those men had gotten close to assaulting his girl made his blood boil. He wanted to kill them right now, give into his anger and just end them right there.

Rick was more lenient on them. He held his gun to their heads, his finger twitching ever-so-slightly on the trigger, just waiting for one of them to make the wrong move.

"I told you to stay away from our people," Rick said lowly, his voice sounding dangerous.

"If we'd known that Tomas was going after one of your own, we'd've stopped him," Andrew said, frowning at Rick.

"We're telling you the truth, man," Axel exclaimed. "We didn't know Tomas had such an interest in that girl!"

"Ya didn't notice the way he talked to her?" Daryl exclaimed, aiming his crossbow at the bearded inmate. "That son of a bitch almost _raped_ her!"

Rick held a hand up, stopping the huntsman from doing anything rash. Eyeing Axel carefully, Rick held the barrel of the gun close to the inmate's temple. They all knew that with one pull of the trigger, there'd be nothing left of the bearded prisoner.

"You're telling me that Tomas didn't tell you _anything_?" Rick hissed.

"No, man!" Axel exclaimed.

"He's dead now, so what does it matter?" Oscar put in.

Daryl went over and if looks could kill, Oscar would be burning with the rest of the bodies.

"She's one of our own," T-Dog said firmly. "Knowing y'all had access to the rest of the prison gives us a disadvantage."

"You have more people than we can deal with."

"You know this prison better than we do." T-Dog scowled at the prisoners.

"Mess up one more time," Rick threatened, "and I will not hesitate to kill you. I don't want to see _any of you_ outside this cellblock."

Removing the gun from near Axel's temple, Rick looked around, eyeing the prisoners carefully. They looked so pitiful. The way they held themselves was of men who had finally come to realize they had lost everything—their families and friends...they had no one waiting for them outside the prison.

"If I see any of you outside this cellblock, I won't be held responsible for what happens."

With that, the three men left the prisoners.

* * *

"She needs you, Daryl." Carol had pulled Daryl aside for a moment. Lori and Maggie and Beth were watching over Hershel. Carol had taken the time to explain that Aibileen seemed to be getting more and more upset about the situation than they realized. She hadn't left her cell, and hadn't spoken a word to them. "Right now, she's probably stressed and upset and scared," Carol said in a hushed voice. "You two are close, try and help her."

Daryl looked down for a moment. He wasn't really sure what he could say that would make Aibileen feel better. Luckily, she hadn't been raped, but she had come a little close. If anything, Daryl could attempt to draw her mind away from the touchy subject and focus on better things.

"I'll try."

Carol nodded, nudging the huntsman in the direction of Aibileen's cell.

When he found it, he saw Aibileen laying on the bottom part of the bunk, looking off into space. Daryl wanted to know what she was thinking about, but at the same time he didn't. Whatever she was thinking about was none of his business.

"Hey," he said softly, his gruff voice causing Aibileen to flinch. Whatever she was thinking about before was ruined at the sound of his voice.

Aibileen sat up on the edge of the bed and glanced at him. She didn't smile, she didn't stand up to greet him, she just glanced at him.

"Ya doin' OK?" he asked. He leaned against the opening of the cell, looking at the woman in front of him carefully. He was trying his damn hardest to not make her uncomfortable.

She simply shrugged.

Despite his strong dislike for prison cells, Daryl entered Aibileen's and knelt in front of her. Her brown eyes followed his movements. Daryl's hands hesitantly grabbed Aibileen's, his eyes watching for a reaction.

When she didn't pull away or flinch out of his grasp, Daryl's hands enveloped hers and gave it the smallest squeeze. There were no words he could express that could properly explain the guilt he was feeling. Aibileen was becoming the most important person in his life. Seeing her look so upset made him feel like absolute _shit_.

"Ya doin' OK?" he asked again, his voice lowering to a whisper. Daryl's voice sounded so soft and gentle when he whispered; there was still a hint of gruff in his voice, but it was barely noticeable.

"I've been better," she whispered back.

"It ain't your fault."

"It's not your fault either."

"I mean it, Aibileen," he murmured, his thumbs rubbing her knuckles. "I shoulda made ya come back inside. I almost lost ya to that asshole. There ain't nothin' I wouldn't do to protect ya."

Aibileen nodded wordlessly.

Daryl wondered if she believed him.

"You're a good man, Daryl."

Daryl unconsciously blushed from that. He didn't consider himself a good man. Before, he was a nobody—just a low-life hick with his obnoxious drug addict brother. No one respected them before the outbreak happened. Daryl was an outcast. He would've _stayed_ an outcast forever if the walkers hadn't shown up. No, even when the walkers showed up Daryl was still an outcast.

Until Merle was left handcuffed to that building in Atlanta.

Instead of responding to that, Daryl simply gave Aibileen's hands a small squeeze.

He wasn't sure what he could say to make Aibileen feel better. But he'd figure something out if it meant making her feel better.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. It will never be mine. I'll only ever own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	56. Chapter 56

**56—Finding the Prison pt. 9**

Aibileen looked down at her hands, how Daryl's just enveloped hers. They were big and calloused and rough. Aibileen closed her eyes for a moment, frowning slightly. It felt nice, having Daryl's hands covering hers. It was comforting, but she still felt unsteady. Her stomach was fluttering with anxiety and her throat felt like it was closing up.

"Is this what people turn into now?" Aibileen asked softly.

Daryl observed her carefully. Aibileen's question made his heart clench. It was difficult seeing her look so upset—that asshole Tomas had almost succeeded in breaking Aibileen completely.

Removing one of his hands from Aibileen's, Daryl gently cradled Aibileen's cheek and gently brought her head forward. Resting their foreheads together, Daryl slowly brushed his hand through her hair, cradling the back of her head. The closeness caused a warmth to spread through Daryl's chest. He knew that the close proximity would be hard to avoid wanting to kiss her. He knew that it was too early in their relationship for there to be any kissing, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to help himself with her being so close.

"People got no control over what they turn into," he murmured, watching her carefully.

Aibileen wasn't look him in the eye.

"Don't be upset. I shoulda protected ya better," Daryl murmured.

"I feel like an idiot."

Pulling back slightly, the huntsman looked at Aibileen with a worried frown. She still wasn't looking at him, and that made him feel even more anxious.

"Look at me."

Aibileen looked at him through her eyelashes. The way Daryl was looking at her, it made her feel even worse. Worry was etched all over his face, and she frowned even deeper.

"Don't think this was your fault," he said softly. "It ain't your fault, woman."

Aibileen put a hand on the huntsman's cheek, his facial hair itching the palm of her hand. She knew that Daryl was trying his hardest to make her feel better. Comforting others wasn't something Daryl was naturally good at, but he was willing to do anything to make Aibileen feel better.

"I'm gonna check on Hershel," she said softly, giving a strained, almost forced smile.

Daryl felt a bubble of hesitation from what Aibileen had told him, but knew better than to argue with it.

* * *

Aibileen was aware that the others were keeping an eye on her, she just chose not to talk about it. She wanted to stop brooding and start making herself useful again. Lori and Carol had done most of the work on Hershel, and it was unfair to them that they had to work nonstop to help get the older man back to health.

"You don't _have_ to do this," Carol said. "If you're not ready, that is."

Aibileen glanced at Carol and gave her a strained smile.

"I figured I might as well stop bein' so upset and start helpin' around."

"We understand that you want to help," Lori said, keeping her voice steady, "but we don't want you to push yourself _too_ hard."

"Y'all act like I'm fragile. I'll be fine," Aibileen assured. "Don't worry about me."

With a nod, the two women let Aibileen help with caring for Hershel. Daryl would occasionally drop by to visit them; he knew the distractions had proven wonderful for Aibileen for the time being.

"His leg's doin' better," Aibileen said softly. She had finished applying fresh bandages onto the wound, trying to be as gentle as possible. Hershel had been semi-alert for the most part. Sometimes he'd say something about the pain, or when he would be able to get out of the bed. It was still a bit early for him to be up and about, and for the most part, they needed to find something that could help Hershel walk around the prison. Beth had looked around the cellblock, and she hadn't found anything yet.

"We still have to be careful," Lori said. "The chances of infection are still high."

Aibileen nodded. Hershel had fallen asleep, and they were grateful that the older man was alive and well. Despite the chances of infection being high, they needed to focus on the simple things—the good things that happen to them, those rare moments.

"Y'all can take a break," Aibileen said, looking at Carol and Lori. "You've been workin' on Hershel for so long."

"Oh please," Lori said with a smile. "We've focused on his wellbeing, but we've had some time to work on ourselves."

"Yeah," Carol agreed. "Thanks for thinking of us, though."

Hearing someone clear their throat behind them, Maggie and Glenn stood at the cell's entranceway.

"Beth said she found something for Daddy," Maggie said.

"What?" Carol asked.

"She found some crutches. It'll be good for when Hershel's up and walking," Glenn explained.

"They're in good shape?" Aibileen asked.

The couple nodded.

"There's nothing we can really do," Carol said. "We just changed his bandages, it won't need any changing for a some time."

"I'll watch him," Maggie said.

"Are you sure?" Aibileen asked.

"Yeah, you guys go on."

* * *

Aibileen took the chance at free time to just stretch and walk around. She needed that. She hadn't realized just how badly she needed to be up and moving.

Brushing some of her hair out of her face, Aibileen let out a silent sigh. Everyone was busying themselves with something. Selena was giving Lori the best check-ups she could offer; Carol was helping with Hershel's leg; Lori was helping with Hershel's leg when she had the chance; Glenn and Maggie would work together to take down walkers by the fence; Beth was organizing the essentials; Rick was trying to keep the prison as safe as possible—that made Aibileen sigh. Everyone had something to do.

A little bit of sunshine was coming through the barred windows of the cellblock.

Shaking her head, Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest. Being outside wasn't really something she was ready to do yet. But she knew that if a situation came up, and she had to leave the prison, she'd leave.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aibileen saw something move.

Jerking her head to where she saw the movement, Aibileen saw Carol walking beside Carl. The older woman had a wrap around the top of her head and more comfortable clothes on.

"Somethin' goin' on?" Aibileen asked.

"I'm helping Rick move the cars," Carol said. "Can't keep them outside, in case something happens."

Aibileen nodded, giving a tight smile.

"Do you want to help?" Carol offered.

"Uhm, I don't know."

"We could use someone to help keep the gates open."

Aibileen thought about it, she knew that if Rick wanted help with something, he'd get the most reliable people to assist him with that. It'd be no question that Daryl was one of those reliable people. But Aibileen wasn't sure how much assistance she'd be, even if it involved keeping the gate open for them. From the looks of it, the sun was beginning to set.

"I really don't know," Aibileen said.

Carol walked over and wrapped an arm around Aibileen's shoulders.

"We can't have you locked up in here all the time," she said with a smile. "Besides, we could use some extra hands."

Without any time to argue, Carol led Aibileen outside to help.

* * *

There was a bit of hesitation between the others when they saw Carol bring Aibileen out, but knew better than to voice their concerns about it. They just went on with what they were planning on doing, keeping an eye out for walkers.

"Let's get the other car in," Rick instructed. "Park 'em in the West entry of the yard."

"Good," Daryl muttered.

"It's been a long day," T-Dog said.

Despite the sun slowly starting to set, the heat lingered for a little longer. Everyone was sweating and exhausted. It felt like it had taken forever to get those cars where they needed to be.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help," Carol asked.

"Up in the guard tower," Daryl said, pointing to the nearest tower.

They all looked up at the guard tower in confusion. Last Aibileen had seen Maggie, she was watching over Hershel, and she hadn't seen Glenn in a little bit.

"The guard tower?" Rick asked. "They were just up there last night."

Daryl called for them, and after a minute, Glenn poked his head out. He was shirtless and fumbling with buttoning up his pants. Maggie walked out behind him, her hair disheveled.

"Hey," Glenn called out. "What's up, guys?"

"Ya comin'?" Daryl called. A confused look washed over Glenn's face. "Come on, we could use a hand."

Everyone started chuckling. It had been a while since they had laughed about something. As Glenn and Maggie retreated to the guard tower, the others turned and started walking away.

"Rick," T-Dog called.

Looking back, Axel and Oscar were approaching them. Instantly, the semi-lightened mood became heavy and unbearable. Rick stormed over to where Axel and Oscar were coming, his hand on the butt of his gun, just in case he needed to use it. Daryl instantly felt himself tense at the sight of the two prisoners. Looking at Aibileen, he nodded at her to stay where she was and followed Rick.

Daryl stood maybe halfway between Rick and Aibileen, making sure he didn't lose sight of the two prisoners.

"That's close enough," Rick said bitterly. "We had an agreement."

"Please, mister, we know that," Axel said. "We made a deal. But you gotta understand...we can't live in that place another minute—you follow me? All the bodies...people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts."

"Why didn't ya move the bodies out?" Daryl said in a low, threatening voice. He had his crossbow slung over his shoulder. He had even brought one of his knives. Not only was Daryl a good shot when it came to his crossbow, he was good with knives, too.

"You should be burning them," T-Dog said.

"We tried. We did," Axel tried to explain.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison," Oscar continued. "Every time we drag a body out, one of those things just line up. Dropping the body and just running back inside."

"Look, we had nothing to do with Tomas and the girl," Axel started, taking a few steps toward them.

Aibileen visibly stiffened when Axel said that. She had been doing a good job at distracting herself from the problem until it had been mentioned again. Swallowing thickly, Aibileen looked down for a moment.

Daryl took a step toward Axel, the huntsman's hand resting on the handle of the blade. Daryl's knuckles were white from holding the handle so tightly.

"You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro," Axel continued. "We'll do whatever it takes to be apart of your group, just please—don't make us live in that place."

The huntsman felt anger bubbling in him. There would be snow in Hell before those assholes would be apart of their group. Daryl didn't want them anywhere near Aibileen. Glancing back at the woman, Daryl saw the distressed look on her face. He felt his anger starting to rise. She looked better—she had been smiling, she looked relaxed.

"Our deal is nonnegotiable," Rick said. "You can live in your cellblock, or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time," Oscar said to Axel. "They ain't no different than the _pricks_ who shot our boys. Do you know how many of our friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw them out like... These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really _bad_ dudes in the joint. Like Tomas. And we've all made mistakes to get in here, _chief_, and I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint. But believe me, we've paid our due. Enough that we'd rather hit that road than go back into that shithole."

Rick looked back at Aibileen, who seemed more distressed than when Carol brought her out. Obviously, those prisoners were making her uncomfortable—and having Tomas' name mentioned so often was affecting her, as well. Looking at Daryl, Rick saw the angered look on the huntsman's face. It was comforting to know that Aibileen had someone to comfort her. It didn't matter that Aibileen had developed a close bond with a lot of the group members, it seemed like the bond she shared with Daryl was the strongest.

Catching his eye, Daryl shook his head. If those prisoners were given the opportunity to live amongst them...Daryl wouldn't be able to stand a minute of it. If he could, he'd just take Aibileen and leave. It didn't matter that the prison was the best thing that happened to them; if it meant that Aibileen could be safe with him, he'd do whatever it takes.

Rick motioned Axel and Oscar to a part of the gate near one of the guard towers. He had told Daryl he could lock them up, until they were given supplies to last on the road.

"You doing OK?" Rick asked Aibileen. The question was low enough just for her to hear, and she gave a slight nod. It was the best answer she could give.

"They shouldn't be sent out there," T-Dog said. "It's not right."

"Well, they can't stay here," Rick said firmly. "They're dangerous. They're unpredictable."

"They can have the cell next to mine," T-Dog added.

"Ya can't be serious?" Aibileen said softly.

"You want them living in the cell next to you?" Rick hissed.

"They ain't comin' anywhere near our cellblock," Daryl said, once he reached earshot.

"They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons," Rick said, trying to reason with T-Dog. "You want to go back sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped. Bring them into the fold. We send 'em off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves."

Aibileen shook her head. "They should not be around us. Especially with Lori so close to havin' her baby and Hershel still recoverin'. It's dangerous."

"Axel seems a little unstable," Glenn added.

"After what we've been through, we fought so hard for this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol whispered.

"It's just been us for so long," Maggie added. "They're strangers. It feels weird—all of a sudden to have these other people around."

"You brought us in," T-Dog countered.

"But you turned up with a shot boy in your arms," Maggie pointed out. "You didn't give us a choice."

"They can't even kill walkers," Glenn added.

"They're convicts," Aibileen said. "Whether the world's comin' to an end or not, they'll always be convicts. No changin' that."

"Those two may actually have less blood on their hands than we do," T-Dog said.

"I get guys like this," Daryl pointed out. "Hell, I grew up with 'em. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I can be in there with them just as easily as I can be out here with you guys."

"So you're with me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hell no," Daryl said gruffly. "Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did." Daryl glanced at Aibileen, who was shifting uncomfortably where she stood. "Don't want 'em hurtin' anymore people."

The quiet negotiation went on for a little longer, Rick concluding that they couldn't end their deal and the prisoners would be given just enough essentials to last a week on the road, then they'd be on their own for the rest of the time.

* * *

When everything had been settled and taken care of, everyone took a moment to just take in what they accomplished. The prison was starting to look better without all those walker bodies.

They even managed to go out and find firewood, and there was plenty of wood for them to use.

"Lookie here," Daryl said, holding the opening in the fence for Rick and Glenn to climb through.

"Tough old man, gotta give him that," Aibileen murmured.

Glenn let out an encouraging shout, only to be hushed by Daryl.

Hershel was well enough to walk with the crutches, accompanied by Lori, Beth, Carl, and Selena. The color had returned to his face and he seemed a lot stronger than before. It was amazing, seeing him up and walking—the best he could walk with those crutches.

That small moment of peace didn't last long. Aibileen saw something just over Carl's head, and the closer she looked, the quicker her blood ran cold. A bunch of walkers were staggering over to where Hershel and the others were and they didn't even notice.

"Rick," Aibileen said, pointing to the walkers.

Carl was quick to catch on and alert the others.

Before Rick could even have say on what to do, Aibileen ran through the path between the inner and outer fence and bolted to where Hershel and the others were standing. Carl had taken out his gun and started shooting at them. When Aibileen finally reached them—Selena and Beth had taken Hershel away from the scene, as fast as they could—Lori was already trying to make it to the prison.

Maggie and T-Dog had started shooting at the walkers, trying to hold them back for as long as they could.

Aibileen took out her gun and shot at any walkers that she came across.

Maggie had managed to maneuver her way past the walkers and found Lori an entrance to the prison. Aibileen was able to catch up to the pregnant woman and provide as much assistance as she could.

By the time they were inside the prison, Carl in tow, they slowed their pace slightly but still walked fast enough to make some distance.

Before they could even make it to their cellblock, a small group of walkers came through the doorway.

Aibileen grabbed Carl and pulled him in front of her. She wasn't going to allow those flesh-eating monsters to harm that little boy.

Maggie tried her best to help Lori. Aibileen could only imagine how difficult Lori's situation would be. Pregnant and having to run from walkers—something like that didn't happen often.

They settled for another entrance leading to another part of the prison. It'd have to do, as long as the walkers didn't follow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was decent enough! The next updates will be focusing more on the aftermath of Lori's pregnancy; the Governor will be added to the story soon; and some more action and whatnot. If you're interested in that, stay tuned!**

**Unfortunately, my hopes of owning 'Walking Dead' will never come true. I will never own the television series or the comic series. But I will always have Selena, Aibileen, any other characters I add, and my fillers. That's good enough for me, I suppose.**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	57. Chapter 57

**57—Finding the Prison pt. 10**

They ran as fast as they could down the narrow hallways, coming to a brief pause when they heard sirens going off. Aibileen cursed under her breath. Knowing better than to stay and worry about the sirens, they kept running. The only light that was coming through the hallways—nicknamed the Tombs by the others—were from the little windows. While they were turning a corner, Lori leaned against the wall trying to stifle a groan.

"Something's not right," she hissed.

"Are ya goin' into labor?" Aibileen asked, placing a hand on Lori's shoulder.

"Are you bit?" Carl asked, almost sounding frightened.

"No, no, no." Lori slowly pulled away from the wall, gripping her stomach. A look of absolute pain was written all over her face. "I think the baby's coming."

Maggie rushed over and wrapped an arm around Lori's shoulders. Aibileen felt like the situation got ten-times worse. She didn't know for sure how many walkers were in the Tombs—and Lori suddenly having her baby?

_All that running around with a little bit of stress,_ Aibileen thought worriedly. _It was only a matter of time before the baby was going to be coming. But I wouldn't have guessed it'd be so soon._

She noticed Carl lifting his gun toward another end of the long hallway, where a large group of walkers—not large enough to be a herd, but still pretty big—was stumbling toward them. Maggie ushered Aibileen and Carl to go in the other direction, helping Lori the best she could.

As they ran, weapons ready, they were stopped at the other end of the hallway when the silhouettes of walkers from that end showed up. Quickly looking around, Aibileen motioned them into a small room—luckily left unlocked—and closed the door behind them, before the walkers got too close.

* * *

The room was small, dimly lit, and filthy. Lori struggled to walk down the stairs, stopping for a little bit when a contraction hit. She was in such pain and they were all panicking.

Aibileen waited until Maggie and Lori made it to the bottom of the steps before making her way down. Carl had gone ahead of the others, making sure there were no walkers.

The sirens were still blaring and it was deafening. It was almost impossible to hear the walkers. Aibileen walked up to Lori and rubbed between her shoulder blades as another contraction hit.

"Just breathe," Aibileen said. "It'll be just fine—breathe—Rick 'n the others'll find us."

When the contraction passed, Lori kept her head down, breathing heavily. Lori's black hair hung around her face. Aibileen continued rubbing between her shoulder blades. Looking at Maggie with wide eyes, Aibileen silently begged Maggie for some help.

Maggie walked over and put a comforting hand on Lori's shoulder.

"Carl, how're ya doin'?" Aibileen asked, looking at him. The young boy was watching the scene unfold with wide, terrified eyes. He held his handgun in a shaky hand, swallowing thickly. He gave a nod.

Aibileen looked at him carefully before nodding.

* * *

"Where the Hell is Aibileen?" Daryl exclaimed, a harsh undertone lacing his words. He had turned his back for a moment to help Rick take down the walkers. He barely saw Hershel, Beth, and Selena make it back to the prison without any problems. As far as Aibileen, he had no idea.

And it wasn't just Aibileen who was nowhere to be seen. Lori, Maggie, and Carl had gone missing too. So did T-Dog and Carol.

Rick had forced Axel and Oscar back inside the prison to turn the sirens off. Walkers were piling in by the gates. After that, Rick joined with Glenn and Daryl to go searching for their missing friends and loved ones.

They had taken down some walkers on their way to their cellblock, but no matter how loudly they called over the constant noise of the sirens, they hadn't heard a response from any of them.

"We took down five of 'em in there," Daryl said, reloading his crossbow. "Still no sign of Aibileen."

"There were four of them in here," Rick said, panic lacing is voice. Blood was splattered on Rick's clothes, his expression almost wild as he tried figuring out where his wife and son had gone.

"They must have been pushed back into the prison," Glenn said.

"Somebody is playing games," Rick snarled.

"I find out who did this," Daryl said, shaking his head. An unnatural fury was boiling inside of the huntsman. "They best pray that they're still alive."

"Split up and look for the others," Rick ordered. "Whoever gets to the generators first, _shut it down_!"

* * *

Aibileen had given Lori her hand to hold. Whenever a contraction hit, Lori would squeeze the life out of Aibileen's hand until it passed. At that point, Aibileen's hand was hurting something awful, but it wasn't important. Lori delivering the baby was important, then making it back to the cellblock before any walkers found them.

"What are those alarms?" Lori asked breathlessly, after another contraction passed. Aibileen tried to tell Lori to sit down, but she shook her head, walking to another end of the room. "The baby's coming now."

"We have to get back to our cellblock," Carl said quickly. "We have to get Hershel to help."

"It's too dangerous out there, we wouldn't make it in time," Aibileen said. "This baby is comin' _now_."

"You need to give birth to this baby here," Maggie said.

"Let's get your pants off," Aibileen said.

Another contraction hit Lori and her breathing became short and shallow. Maggie helped Aibileen in removing Lori's pants. The contractions seemed closer together, and they needed to be prepared. Once Lori's pants and undergarments had been removed, Maggie lowered her onto the ground and settled at her feet. Lori spread her legs a little as another contraction was beginning.

Aibileen held her hand out for Lori, who grabbed it and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Y'all will be just fine," Aibileen said softly, placing her other hand over Lori's. "This baby will be healthy and beautiful. You'll come out of this just fine, OK? Just breathe. You'll be fine, the baby will be fine—breathe—and we'll make it to our cellblock safely. OK?"

Maggie looked up at Carl, who was paler than a ghost.

"You're going to help deliver your brother or sister," Maggie instructed. "Are you up for it?"

"Do you know how?" Carl exclaimed.

"Dad taught me how. But trust me, it's my first time," Maggie said dismissively.

"Kid, be ready, OK?" Aibileen said, looking up at him. "Don't hesitate to do whatever Maggie says. This is important."

"I-I know! I won't," he said, looking fearful.

Lori tried pushing after Maggie tried seeing how far the baby was. Aibileen and Maggie helped Lori to her feet, the pregnant woman gripped some chains as she tried pushing.

Aibileen rubbed the small of Lori's back as Maggie kept checking to see how everything was going. Even though she didn't know for sure, it seemed to Aibileen that the pushing wasn't really working. It was probably too early for Lori to be pushing...

"Lori, stop!" Maggie exclaimed. Maggie had been checking the progression, and when she removed her hand, blood was dripping down her fingers.

* * *

Daryl hadn't felt such fear in all his life. Not knowing where Aibileen was—whether she was alive or dead—was worse than anything he'd experienced before the outbreak happened. He had kept his crossbow ready, shooting down any walkers they came across and promising himself that he'd kill whoever the son of a bitch was who set off the alarms and let the walkers in.

_She's alive,_ he thought, shooting an arrow in a walker's head. Yanking it out as he ran by.

_She's alive!_

* * *

Aibileen and Maggie tried their best to help Lori. They laid her down, barely paying attention as the alarms died off. The palm of Maggie's hand was smeared with Lori's blood after trying to wipe it off.

"We're gonna get ya back to Hershel," Aibileen said, holding one of Lori's hands.

"We won't make it," she whispered. Lori had gotten pale from the blood loss, her eyes glazed over.

"Lori, with all this blood I don't think you're fully dilated yet," Maggie said. "No amount of pushing is going to help."

"I know what it means," Lori said quietly. "I'm not losing this baby. You've gotta cut me open."

"Lori, that could kill you," Aibileen said.

"I can't," Maggie said.

Lori shook her head. "You have no choice."

Carl went up to go look for help but was stopped when the three women said _'no'_. Carl looked down at his mother, bloodied and in pain. He frowned. At that point, he was beyond afraid.

"Only Carol practiced that," Maggie said. "Dad only taught me the steps. I have no anesthetic, no equipment."

"Carl has a knife," Lori said breathlessly.

Aibileen felt herself tear up. "You'll die," she whispered. "Lori..."

Lori looked at Aibileen and gave an exhausted smile. "I'd die for my baby any day," she said softly. "And I trust all of you to take care of it. You've already taken such good care of Carl..."

Aibileen felt a few tear fall.

"Nothin' ya wouldn't have done," Aibileen said through her tears.

Before Lori could say anything else, she let out a shaky breath.

"Maggie, please," she whispered. "Do it. Please."

* * *

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The prisoners—wasn't much of a surprise—had set off the alarms to try and kill Rick and the others in the generator room. Oscar had ended up killing Andrew, who was probably the mastermind behind the whole set up.

Daryl felt anger explode in him.

There had been walkers chasing after them on their way to the generator and Daryl barely managed to keep the door closed while everything unfolded. Because of those prisoners, the group was scattered around the prison.

Daryl had no idea if Aibileen was still alive; Rick didn't know if his family was alive; Maggie was still missing; and so was Carol and T-Dog. It was so tempting to just kill Oscar and Axel _right there_, but Rick held a hand up.

The prisoners had already lost Tomas, Big Tiny, and Andrew.

They were weak.

But Daryl would hold off on that burning desire to kill the two remaining prisoners for as long as he saw necessary.

* * *

"You see my C-section scar?" Lori asked.

Maggie had been given Carl's knife, looking at the spot with a look of fear. She didn't want to cut Lori open, but she was bleeding heavily and naturally birthing that baby wasn't an option. Lori would bleed out before the baby would be fully dilated.

"I can't," Maggie said softly.

"You _have_ to." Lori lifted her head slightly, glancing at Maggie with hazy eyes. "Carl? I don't want you to be scared. You take care of your Daddy for me, alright? And your little brother or sister, OK?"

Aibileen put a hand on Carl's back as he tried convincing his mother otherwise. Aibileen's other hand was in Lori's. Tears were still fresh in her eyes as she looked down.

Lori gave her son a few final words, the young boy crying. The two embraced for a moment.

"Aibileen, help take care of this baby, OK?" Lori asked softly.

"Yeah," Aibileen said, fresh tears filling her eyes. "I'll do just that."

"Watch over Carl, too." Lori swallowed thickly. "This is going to be hard for Rick. Carl and this baby need someone to help them."

"We'll all help," Aibileen whispered. "Every single one of us."

Lori nodded, giving Aibileen's hand a weak squeeze. Looking over at Maggie, the pregnant woman gave a weak nod.

Maggie plunged the knife as deep as she thought necessary into Lori's C-section scar. Lori let out a soul-ripping scream but fell unconscious. Maggie was able to find the baby and get it out.

It wasn't crying.

Maggie patted its stomach, turning it over and patting its back. When the baby started crying, Carl took off his jacket and gave it to Maggie. She wrapped it around the bloodied newborn. Cutting the umbilical cord, Maggie slowly sat up with the baby in her arms.

"We have to go," Maggie said softly.

Aibileen and Carl stood up, but Carl was quick to protest.

"We can't just leave her here!" he exclaimed. "She'll turn."

Maggie struggled to get her gun with the baby in her arms, but Carl shook his head, taking out his gun.

"Carl," Aibileen said.

"I have to. She's my Mom."

Aibileen put a hand on Carl's shoulder. He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. He was determined to do so. She gave him a hug.

"If that's what ya think is right," she whispered. Pulling back, she looked at Maggie. "C'mon."

Maggie and Aibileen waited by the entrance of the room. They waited to hear the gunshot.

And flinched when it happened.

* * *

Maggie, Aibileen, and Carl made their way through the Tombs as quickly as they could but tried to be careful because of the baby. After Carl had shot Lori, he had hurried off with an emotionless look on his face. A look that terrified Aibileen and Maggie. The baby was still bloodied, wrapped as securely as possible in Carl's jacket. They had little to no idea on where they were going, just hoping that they didn't encounter any walkers.

"There's gotta be an exit around here somewhere," Aibileen said softly.

"Look!" Maggie said, adjusting the baby in her arms. Ahead, there was a door with light leaking through the bottom. They hurried toward it and opened the door. The baby started whining, letting out a cry when the door opened.

Stepping outside, they saw Rick looking over at them. Daryl, Glenn, Axel and Oscar were behind Rick; Selena, Hershel, and Beth were near one of the other prison entries.

Rick's eyes immediately went to the baby in Maggie's arms, then the bloodstains all over her arms and Carl's hands. He saw the tearstains on Maggie's, Carl's, and Aibileen's faces.

He looked for Lori.

Maggie tried to find the words to tell him, but couldn't.

Aibileen started tearing up again, looking away.

Carl looked down.

Rick caught on quickly. Dropping an ax he had in one hand, he started tearing up.

"Where is she?" he asked softly, as if trying to hear some kind of confirmation.

Aibileen covered her mouth to stop herself from letting out a sob. Maggie tried so hard to find the words, but she wasn't sure what to say.

Rick was going to go into the Tombs, but Maggie managed to stop him.

He started crying.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was good. There'll be more of the dealing-with-the-aftermath in the later updates. Little Asskicker's here! Still kinda sad that Lori had to die, though...**

**I do not own 'Walking Dead'. I only own Aibileen, Selena, any other characters I add to the story, and the fillers I put in.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed this story so far! You guys are amazing.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	58. Chapter 58

**58—Finding the Prison pt. 11**

The baby had started crying. Maggie was trying her best to calm it down. Rick had since stopped his crying, sitting on the ground, looking into space. Daryl tried snapping him out of it, but whatever grief Rick was finding himself in, it couldn't be snapped out of.

"Let me see the baby," Hershel said.

Maggie handed the baby to Carl, who walked over to Hershel.

"What're we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked. He stood beside Aibileen, placing a hand on the small of her back. "We got anythin' a _baby_ can eat?"

"The good news is she's healthy," Hershel said. "But she's going to need formula and soon, or she won't survive."

"Not her," Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "We won't lose anyone else. I'll run."

"I'll back ya up," Aibileen said softly. Daryl looked like he was going to say something, but she gave him a tired look. "I'll help."

Daryl nodded. He pointed to Beth and motioned her over, whispering something in her ear.

When Beth walked away, Daryl started telling people things they'd need to do—specifically taking down the walkers gathering near the fence. Rick stood up abruptly, picking up the ax he dropped, and stormed back into the Tombs.

He didn't acknowledge anyone as he left. Not even his daughter.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn had told Aibileen and Daryl about what luck they'd have at any supermarkets. Maggie said that Lori asked for her to keep an eye out at a nearby supermarket for baby supplies, but the section had been completely looted. Glenn mentioned another place, but with little luck there.

Maggie handed Aibileen her backpack, the two women sharing a knowing glance.

Aibileen climbed on Daryl's motorcycle, Maggie's backpack on securely.

* * *

Aibileen had her arms wrapped securely around Daryl's waist. She paid little to no attention to the scenery around her. She paid little attention to the tension in Daryl's shoulders. Everyone had spent the past couple minutes trying to get Rick out of the grief-stricken stooper he was in, and figuring out how to calm the baby down.

After everything that happened, Aibileen would've given anything to just lay down and not get out of bed for the next few days.

One thing Aibileen noticed was that she didn't see T-Dog or Carol amongst the group. Her mind was still swirling from everything that happened with Lori and the baby, she didn't really think much of T-Dog's and Carol's absence.

"Ya doin' OK?" Daryl called, turning his head slightly so he could look back at Aibileen.

Aibileen frowned. "I'm gettin' there."

* * *

The drive took a bit, and the sun was still descending when they reached their destination. It was some kind of daycare. Weeds shot out of the ground, and it was almost eerie to see it so abandoned.

Daryl parked his motorcycle and the duo climbed off and quickly went toward the building. Aibileen climbed through a broken window into what was a room with cribs and plenty of toys.

Aibileen took off the backpack and unzipped it. There were cabinets and a sink in the room, and she was determined to find some baby formula. Opening the bottom cabinets, Aibileen let out a thoughtful hum when she saw diapers and bottles. She stuffed as many diapers she saw fit into the backpack, along with the bottles.

When Daryl climbed through, he glanced around the room with a slight frown.

Aibileen stood up and zipped the backpack.

The huntsman walked over and gently nudged her shoulder. The duo shared a glance before Aibileen followed Daryl out the door.

The hallways were dark, barely lit by the light that filtered through the open doors. Daryl had his crossbow ready, Aibileen having her gun in one hand. The two walked in different directions down the hall.

Cautiously looking through the open doors, Aibileen walked as silently as possible through the hall. She hoped and prayed there weren't any walkers in the daycare—she wasn't sure how she would take seeing a walker in a place like that.

_Just get in and out,_ Aibileen thought anxiously. _Get what you need, and you'll be back at the prison in no time._

Walking into one of the rooms, Aibileen looked around before looking out the door. She saw Daryl's silhouette walking into one of the open rooms. As she walked out of the room she was in, Daryl had exited his and was quickly, and quietly, walking to where she was. They both stood at either side of a nearby doorway, looking at each other in a silent agreement.

Daryl cautiously glanced in before looking at Aibileen and nodding. The door was split into a top and bottom section. Daryl opened the bottom section, cocking his crossbow at a noise in a pantry. Aibileen quietly walked in, her gun aimed at the pantry doors. The huntsman nodded for Aibileen to open the door, and when she did, a possum was on one of the shelves and when it saw the duo, it hissed.

Shooting an arrow through the creature, its hissing came to an abrupt halt.

"Hello dinner," Daryl said appreciatively.

Aibileen rolled her eyes as Daryl picked up the possum's carcass. The room they were in had been a small kitchen, and Aibileen gave it a quick look-over before opening cabinet doors in search of formula.

Finding two containers of baby formula, Aibileen gave a sigh of relief. She placed the two containers in her bag and zipped it up. Turning to Daryl, she noticed something in his hand.

"Is that a doll?" she asked.

Daryl glanced at the doll in his hand, giving a short nod.

"I think she'd like that," Aibileen said softly.

"Ya think?" Daryl looked at it, as if unsure if his contribution would really mean anything. He was determined to keep the baby alive—the group already lost too many people. He didn't want to add a baby to the list.

Aibileen nodded. "She'll love it."

Daryl gave a short nod, slightly reassured by what Aibileen said.

* * *

When they reached the motorcycle, Aibileen put a hand on Daryl's forearm. He stopped himself from continuing any further and glanced at Aibileen. They hadn't really spoken much since she and Maggie and Carl came out of the Tombs. He had been so worried that it was beginning to become unbearable.

"What happened to T-Dog?" she asked.

The huntsman looked down. "He didn't make it."

Aibileen's heart clenched. T-Dog was one of her good friends. He always managed to make her laugh when she was feeling especially stressed out or upset, T-Dog was an easy person to talk to.

"Carol?"

"We dunno." Daryl looked at her solemnly. "Found her scarf. Didn't find her."

"Oh."

Daryl placed a hand on Aibileen's shoulder, his thumb gently stroking it. She looked at him solemnly. Aibileen felt as if a weight had been dropped on her shoulders. Lori, T-Dog, possibly even Carol. If anyone else died, Aibileen wasn't sure how well she was going to take it.

"Everythin' will be just fine," Daryl murmured, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We'll survive."

"Ya think so?" Aibileen asked softly. If she had the effort to do so—if she wasn't feeling so _drained_—Aibileen would've cried. But she cried plenty over Lori's death. She wasn't sure she had the tears to cry over T-Dog or Carol, even though they greatly deserved it.

The huntsman nodded. He gently rested is hand against the back of her head, bringing it forward until their foreheads were resting against each other. Aibileen closed her eyes and let out a soft, shaky sigh. Aibileen didn't like the world she was living in. It was dark, dangerous, and full of death. It was filled with terrible people like Tomas. The newer world was filled with heartache and fear. Aibileen felt Daryl rest his other hand against her hip—an innocent gesture.

Being so close to Daryl in that moment was comforting. She enjoyed feeling how warm he felt, how he was just radiating the heat. She loved how he would try his hardest to comfort her, when it meant going out of his comfort zone.

"Sometimes I feel like you're too good for me," she murmured.

Daryl gave a humored grunt. "I ain't good."

Aibileen gave a small smile. "You're wonderful, then."

The huntsman didn't respond to that one. He knew that Aibileen would keep throwing compliments his way whenever he denied them. Daryl knew Aibileen meant those compliments, and she would argue with him to Hell and back if she needed to.

"We haven't talked since the whole incident started," Aibileen murmured. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Daryl through her lashes. "I'd think it's a good idea to just talk."

Daryl gave a small nod.

"Ya seem the most upset," Daryl murmured.

"I saw Lori die, 'course I'm upset." Aibileen frowned, her eyes casting downward.

"It's more than just that, isn't it?"

Aibileen pulled back, Daryl's hand sliding down to rest on her shoulder. He saw something in her eyes he couldn't explain. It looked like guilt, but magnified. She was filled with so many mixed emotions, he wasn't too sure.

"We'll talk about it at the prison, OK?" she said softly.

Daryl nodded.

Aibileen stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against Daryl's jawline. She felt his jaw twitch a little from the contact, but he didn't stiffen or move away. She took that as a good sign.

* * *

By the time they reached the prison, it was past nightfall. When they reached the front gate, it seemed like there were more walkers piling near the chain linked fence than before. Axel and Oscar were leading the walkers away, making as much noise as they could. Even Glenn shot down some walkers from a guard tower.

Oscar opened the front gate and immediately shut it when the duo made it safely inside.

When they entered the cellblock, Aibileen immediately opened Maggie's backpack and pulled out the formula and bottles. The baby was crying in Carl's arms and he was trying his best to calm her down.

Everyone but Rick was gathered around, hoping that the baby would stop crying some time soon.

As Aibileen got everything ready for the baby, with a little help from Beth, she was surprised to hear the baby's cries dim a little. Looking over her shoulder, Aibileen saw Carl hand the baby to Daryl, who suddenly transformed into a kind of fatherly mode.

Everyone seemed surprised by that, but didn't say a word.

The baby kept making distressed sounds, but Daryl was almost rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, gently hushing the baby. Once the bottle of formula had been made, Beth handed it to Daryl, who fed it to the baby. Her crying stopped as she appreciatively drank.

Aibileen watched Daryl, her heart warming at the sight. She'd never seen a side of Daryl like that before. He usually gave off that mysterious tough-guy image—the kind of guy who wouldn't take crap off of anybody. But seeing him be so gentle with the baby, feeding her and comforting her, made Aibileen's heart swell.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked.

Carl shrugged.

He started listing off the names of all the women in their group they'd lost. He seemed so uncertain about those names, but he was putting some thought into those names.

Daryl looked at Carl closely before focusing on the baby.

"Ya like that? Huh?" he said to the baby. His voice sounded so soft. "Lil Asskicker?" Looking at the rest of the group with a smile, everyone chuckled at that.

The huntsman kept _Lil Asskicker_ in his arms until she was done eating. Once she was done, Beth took her from him and burped her.

"I'd say it's about time we headed off to bed," Hershel said.

Everyone murmured their agreements, heading off to their cells.

Daryl and Aibileen walked side-by-side, not really saying anything. He had walked her to her cell, but she wanted to talk with him on his perch.

"Ya look exhausted," he murmured.

"Ya have a strong dislike for these cells." Aibileen shrugged. "Figured you'd be more comfortable on that perch."

The huntsman glanced up at it before nodding.

Instead of walking all the way up the steps, they stopped halfway and sat themselves down.

"Ya wanted to talk?" Daryl asked.

Aibileen nodded. She took a few moments to gather her thoughts before she started talking. So much had happened that it was hard to focus on one thing.

"I just don't know where to start, I guess," she sighed.

"Anywhere ya want."

"OK..." Aibileen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What happened with Tomas earlier..." Daryl stiffened at the mention of that. "...I'm still upset about it, but I know it don't mean anythin' now." She looked at Daryl, her brown eyes solemn. "Tomas was just one messed up guy. Thought he was _entitled_ to whatever he wanted."

"Ain't gonna worry about that anymore," Daryl snarled.

Resting her head on the huntsman's shoulder, Aibileen gave a hum of approval.

"I had ya to protect me." Her voice held so much affection. It made Daryl's heart flutter. "And I know I made a dumbass decision to go out and lower my guard like that—don't ya dare tell me it's your fault, ya told me I could go back into the prison. I didn't listen."

"Can't shoulder that all by yourself, woman," Daryl muttered. "I was just as much to blame."

Aibileen shook her head.

"We can fight over whose fault it is 'till the end of time," Aibileen said, "but it still feels like I should be the blame for what Tomas tried to do. He wanted to rape me, I get it, but I wanted to stay out a little longer. I coulda fought a little harder."

Daryl felt his blood boil with anger. The mere _assumption_ that someone wanted to force themselves on Aibileen infuriated him.

"But this world is bitter and angry and vengeful," Aibileen said. "It changed people—turnin' some of them into versions of Tomas. We can't change that. We can't stop everyone from becomin' rapists or murderers in a time like this."

"Just kill 'em," Daryl snorted.

Aibileen rolled her eyes. "'Suppose that could work too."

Lifting her head from Daryl's shoulder, Aibileen gave him a soft smile.

"After what happened today in the Tombs, I think I'll value everythin' a little more now." She felt her heart sink a little. Aibileen would never hear T-Dog's jokes again; she'd never get to have those little moments of girl-talk with Lori; even if there was a chance Carol _might_ be alive, Aibileen wouldn't get to spend time with her either. Three wonderful people, gone too soon.

Lori would never get to see Carl or her daughter grow up.

T-Dog would never get to see the group grow.

Carol, wherever she was, would never get to see the baby, or watch everyone grow together.

"Lori told me to watch over Carl and the baby before she died," Aibileen said softly. "She said I've done a good job watchin' over Carl already."

"Ya have," Daryl murmured.

"Whenever I'm around kids, I just can't help myself." Aibileen felt herself tear up a little. "I get all motherly."

"Those two kids need that the most right now." The huntsman looked at Aibileen with slight urgency. "Rick ain't here at all. They need someone to care for them until Rick gets himself together."

"However long that takes."

Daryl nodded.

"Ya never told me how well ya are with kids," Aibileen said with a soft smile. "Lil Asskicker warmed up quickly to ya."

Daryl blushed. "Don't know what you're talkin' about."

Aibileen playfully nudged his shoulder. "The way she suddenly seemed to stop bawlin' the moment she was in your arms?"

Daryl grunted.

"Were ya a father before?"

"No. Was never really good with women before." The blush seemed to deepen on Daryl's cheeks.

"You're good with me," Aibileen said, placing her hand over his.

The two looked at each other for a moment, not saying a word. Daryl had to admit to himself, he was more relaxed around Aibileen. Before, whenever he'd been around a woman, he was as stiff as a board and couldn't get two words out without messing it up for himself. It wasn't until he'd found out being drunk off his _ass_ gave him a better chance at being with a woman. Just, overall, he was pretty inexperienced when it came to women. Daryl was a man who mostly had one-night stands on his record, never giving the same woman a second glance after he finished with her, but with Aibileen, he found himself wanted to be with her more and more. She captivated him. She interested him. He wanted to be the best person he could possibly be for her.

Aibileen could say she felt the same about Daryl. He was interesting, mysterious, captivating. Aibileen had a very short list of romantic partners in her life. Any relationships in her life stopped after her son was born. She had told herself that all men were like Micah—they'd be there when everything was easy, but the moment something difficult arose, they'd be gone in the blink of an eye. But Daryl wasn't like that. He kept trying until he got results.

That's the way Aibileen saw it.

Daryl laced his fingers between Aibileen's, holding her hand firmly in his.

He wasn't going to let her go again. Two times—that's how many times Daryl almost lost Aibileen Martin. It wasn't going to happen again.

Daryl Dixon promised himself—just as Aibileen Martin promised herself—that he'd never lose what mattered most to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope these past few updates have been decent! If there's anything that could use a little change, just let me know! If anyone's got any suggestions on any upcoming chapters—the future chapters involving the Governor (one reviewer gave his/her suggestion on that); Daryl leaving the group to travel with Merle for a little bit; just any future chapters in general—just let me know. You can leave the suggestion in the reviews, or you could PM a review, whatever you guys want! I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Sadly, 'Walking Dead' isn't mine. The only thing I'll ever own are my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	59. Chapter 59

**59—Finding the Prison pt. 12**

_"I hadn't seen anything so gruesome in my life." Aibileen had her head lowered, her eyes filled with so many emotions, she couldn't pinpoint an exact feeling. "Maggie had to cut her open," she explained, "using Carl's knife. She had already lost too much blood, the C-section only worsened her condition. It was the C-section that killed her."_

_Aibileen had spent a majority of the time explaining what happened in the Tombs to Daryl. The huntsman listened to every word Aibileen said. Every little gruesome detail. He was glad that he hadn't been there to experience what they went through, but he felt a sadness bubble up in him at hearing Lori's demise. The group already lost too many people. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Oscar had already seen T-Dog's remains in the Tombs, mostly eaten by two walkers._

_It was sickening._

_Daryl kept a hand on the small of Aibileen's back, trying his best to comfort her. The huntsman wouldn't have guessed that the story on how Lori died would've been so heavy; he wouldn't have guessed that the baby would be the one to kill her, even though the chances of it happening silently hung in the air._

_Since the baby's birth and finding out about the deaths, Rick had secluded himself to the Tombs. Glenn had tried going in there to talk some sense into him, but Glenn had said that Rick looked long gone. He was covered in walker blood; the ax he had taken with him was stained red with all the walkers he'd taken down._

_Not once did Rick even acknowledge that his daughter had survived._

_"Should get some shut eye," Daryl said. "Gotta lot to do these next few days."_

_Aibileen looked up at Daryl and nodded, giving him a weary smile._

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen and Daryl had spent most of the night talking about what had occurred in the prison—well, _Aibileen_ did most of the talking. When they had gone to sleep that night, it was difficult. Their minds were spinning with disbelief and uncertainty.

They didn't want to believe that their little moment of peace was tainted.

They didn't want to believe that T-Dog had been eaten by walkers; that Carol was still missing; that Lori died in childbirth.

They didn't want to believe that Rick was so far gone in his grief, that he would seclude himself in the walker infested Tomb than realize he had two kids—a young boy and a _newborn_—waiting for him to come back.

All they wanted to believe was that they could find a place that could provide safety. A place to call home.

* * *

Early the next morning, when everyone woke up—mostly due to the baby's cries—Daryl told everyone that there was going to be a funeral for everyone they'd lost. It wouldn't be right away, because they needed to prepare, but everyone would gather at the furthest end of the outside of the prison—far away from the field that would be used for crops—and the funeral would begin.

Since no one really wanted to contaminate the soil, and it would've been suicide to go back in there, no one went back into the Tombs to retrieve T-Dog's partially eaten corpse. But there were crosses that were made to represent each person lost.

When everything was ready, and the baby had been calmed down, the funeral took place. Hershel spoke a few verses from the Bible he had memorized and then everyone had a moment of silence.

Once the group slowly started walking away from the gravesites, their feet seeming to weigh more than before, no one really seemed to take notice to Daryl staying a little longer.

No one really seemed to take notice that he had gone searching around the prison's field, and found a Cherokee Rose growing amongst some weeds.

Or that he had put said Cherokee Rose on Carol's grave.

* * *

"I'll take her off your hands."

Aibileen had spent most of her time sitting on the metal tables, looking deep in thought. Her feet dangled off the edge of the table as she occasionally saw Beth cradling the baby in her arms. Beth had been tirelessly taking care of the newborn since it had been brought out of the Tombs.

"It's fine," Beth said, giving a small smile.

"Beth, I can tell you barely slept a wink last night," Aibileen said. "I can watch over her. Go get some sleep."

Looking down at the baby in her arms, Beth seemed conflicted. The young Greene girl enjoyed taking care of the newborn; it gave her a job. But Aibileen was right, she was _tired_.

With a sigh, Beth gently placed the baby in Aibileen's arms. The older woman didn't need much instruction on how to handle a baby, she had been a mother at one point, she knew how to handle babies and children.

The baby looked up at Aibileen curiously, some noises escaping her mouth. Aibileen gave a small smile, gently stroking the baby's delicate cheek.

"You're so beautiful," she cooed. "Such a beautiful little girl! Oh, you're so precious."

Aibileen felt her heart warm at seeing how healthy the baby looked, but her heart break at the thought that the newborn would never know who her mother was.

The baby was wrapped in a prison blanket. Aibileen gently tugged it up, trying to keep the baby as warm and covered as possible.

"You'll never have to worry 'bout a thing," Aibileen whispered. "We all love ya. Ain't no walker ever gonna come near somethin' so precious."

The baby yawned, her little hands clenching into fists. Aibileen carefully adjusted the baby so she was resting her head on Aibileen's shoulder, just above her chest. Holding her hand gently against the back of the baby's head, Aibileen carefully got off the table and started rocking back and forth on her feet.

Unconsciously, Aibileen started humming a tune. It was a little song that helped her son fall asleep when he was a baby.

"What kinda song is that?" a voice said behind her.

Aibileen turned and saw Carl standing behind her, watching the older woman put his sister to sleep.

"It put my son to sleep when he was a baby," Aibileen said softly. "Somethin' I made up when he was bein' difficult and wouldn't go to sleep."

Carl walked over and looked at his sister. She seemed content in Aibileen's arms.

"Ya wanna hold her?" Aibileen asked.

A frown settled on Carl's face. Aibileen had noticed that, since coming back from the Tombs, he seemed distant. She couldn't blame him for being that way, but she had to wonder what he was feeling. Aibileen was determined to keep an eye out for him and the baby—Lori asked her to.

He shook his head.

Settling with a nod, Aibileen gave a soft sigh.

About half an hour, at least, everyone started piling into the room. Carl decided he was going to help everyone in making their breakfast—cereal.

It was quiet, once everyone started eating. They all acknowledged each other's presence, but didn't say a single word.

At that point, the baby started waking up and Beth fixed another bottle of formula.

Hearing a door creak open, everyone turned to see Rick stepping through. He had dark circles around his eyes. He seemed to have cleaned himself up, which was good, but he looked exhausted.

"Everybody OK?" he asked.

"We are," Maggie said softly.

"What about you?" Hershel asked.

Everyone in the room was tense, as if one wrong move would send Rick running back to the Tombs and further away from them.

"I cleared out the boiling pod," Rick said quietly.

"How many were there?" Aibileen asked, burping the baby once she finished her bottle.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen—I have to get back."

Rick absentmindedly patted Carl on the back before turning to go back to the Tombs.

"What about your daughter, Rick?" Aibileen asked, giving the man a hard stare. "Ya haven't spent a single moment with her. What about Carl? These kids need their father."

"I came up to check on Carl," Rick murmured.

"We can handle taking out the walkers," Glenn intervened, trying to slow him down. "You don't have to."

"No, I do." Rick quickly walked around the table most of the group was sitting at and approached Daryl. "Everybody got a gun and a knife?"

The huntsman nodded. "We're runnin' low on ammo."

"Maggie and I were going to make a run this afternoon," Glenn said. "Go looking for a place that has bullets and formula."

The baby made a gurgling noise in Aibileen's arms, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. Aibileen gently cradled the baby in her arms, her eyes not leaving Rick for an instant.

"We cleared out the generator room," Daryl said. "Axel's tryna fix it. In case of emergency. Gonna sweep the lower levels."

Rick nodded.

He stormed back out the door he came out of.

Rick still didn't acknowledge the baby.

* * *

Beth had since taken the baby from Aibileen's arms, going into her cell to put the baby down for a nap. Aibileen clasped her hands in front of her, a feeling stirring in her chest. It had been so long since she held a baby in her arms. She hadn't held a baby since Jamie. The feeling felt familiar and foreign to her.

Closing her eyes, Aibileen tried pushing that feeling down. She couldn't afford to have herself become distracted. The group was desperate. They couldn't afford to have someone else mentally checking out.

Maggie and Glenn were packing necessary essentials for their trip to find formula and ammo. Aibileen would've offered to go with them, but she didn't want to leave the prison just yet. A part of her brain was telling her to go, but another part of her was telling her to stay. Her gut was telling her that she wasn't going to leave until Rick pulled himself together, until he acknowledged that he had new responsibilities and the group couldn't afford to pick up his work because of his grief.

_He could end up getting us all killed,_ Aibileen thought. _But he's mourning his wife's death—that still doesn't excuse the fact that he dumped all his work on the rest of us—but if he's given more time, he'll be able to get over Lori's death and move on..._

She kept debating with herself, battling out which reasoning made more sense. Should they wait until Rick's grieving process passed? Should they give him more time to mourn over Lori? Or should they just snap some sense into him? He's pulling everyone back. People were working twice as hard to make sure the prison stayed safe.

_He's taking out the Tomb walkers. That's good. The more walkers that're taken down in here, the less likely we'll have to deal with them when something arises. But that still doesn't mean Rick can just push everyone else aside—we need all the help we can get. We lost three people already, this group is going to suffer even more if he doesn't pull himself together._

Aibileen pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling frustration build up in her, drowning that feeling she had earlier.

The sooner Rick got over his problems, the sooner the group would be able to move on.

* * *

Daryl had been on the perch, inspecting his crossbow. He had been cleaning his arrows for the past half hour. He was trying to keep himself as busy as possible. The huntsman was trying to keep the group as busy as possible. The best they could do was inspect the rest of the prison and look for more essentials.

Maggie and Glenn were probably finishing up packing for their supply run.

When nothing seemed out of the ordinary as far as his crossbow was concerned, Daryl slung it over his shoulder. He was going to be inspecting the lower levels of the prison. Oscar and Carl offered to join him. Daryl was still finding it hard to trust Oscar, despite everything he did to prove his worth. The rest of the group seemed to have looked past Oscar's position as a prisoner and viewed him and Axel as possible members of the group.

"Daryl," Carl called. The huntsman looked down at the boy in the sheriff's hat. "Should Aibileen come with us?"

Daryl let out a sigh. He didn't really want Aibileen to come, but as far as it came with the baby, Beth had it under control most of the time. Aibileen would help out once in a while, but she seemed content in watching the young Greene girl handle the newborn.

"I dunno if she wants to," Daryl said gruffly. Standing up from the perch, Daryl walked down the steps.

"We need as many people as we can helping out."

"What if Beth needs help with Lil Asskicker?"

Carl frowned. "Selena can help. She's good with kids."

That was true. Selena had a natural instinct when it came to children. Before the world had turned so bad, Selena never had any children of her own, but she always wanted to have some one day.

"Ya gotta wonder if Aibileen's really up for it," Daryl said.

"I'll ask her."

Carl turned on his heels and headed toward the area everyone had breakfast earlier. Aibileen hadn't left that room.

* * *

"Lower floor inspection?" Aibileen arched a brow at the young boy. Carl nodded, his shaggy hair dropping more in front of his eyes. Aibileen frowned. "Ya said you're goin' with Oscar and Daryl?" Carl nodded. "I don't understand where I come in."

"We need as much help as we can get."

Aibileen flicked the sheriff hat up a little, looking down at Carl with a playfully thoughtful look.

"Ya think I can be some help?"

He nodded. "You're a good fighter. We need your help."

Giving a slow, thoughtful nod, Aibileen thought over what Carl had said.

"Besides, Mom trusted you with me and the baby," Carl said. "I'd feel better with you around."

"I'll go. But I want ya to understand this—you're strong, kid. Got that?" Carl nodded. "I'll watch over ya and your sister, but I want y'all to grow up strong, not too dependent on someone else for support."

* * *

When Daryl, Carl and Aibileen, and Oscar went to the lower levels of the prison, they took their time to inspect every cell and pause at every noise they heard. Their weapons were drawn and they knew to stick together.

Aibileen walked a little way behind Carl and Daryl, so Carl would know she was there when he needed her, but far enough away so he could handle any situations that came up.

"Ya know, my Mom? She liked her wine," Daryl said. "She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims. I was playin' out with the kids in the neighborhood—I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes. I didn't. We heard sirens gettin' louder, and they jumped on their bikes and ran after it, ya know? Hopin' to see somethin' worth seein'. I ran after 'em, but I couldn't keep up. I ran 'round the corner and saw my friends lookin' at me. I saw everybody lookin' at me. Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. That was my Mom in bed. Burnt down to nothin'. It was the hard part. She's just gone. Erased. Nothin' left of her. People said that it was better that way. I dunno—just made it feel like it wasn't real, ya know?"

Carl looked back at Aibileen for a moment, taking in everything Daryl had just said. They both knew the huntsman was saying that to let the kid know he knew the feeling of losing a mother. Aibileen gave a sort of shrug.

"I shot my Mom," Carl said, looking back at Daryl. "She was out. Hadn't turned yet. _I _ended it. It was real." Carl's voice held a kind of bitterness to it, his eyes hardening as he looked up at Daryl, but Aibileen could still see a bit of vulnerability. "I'm sorry about your Mom," Carl sighed.

"I'm sorry 'bout yours."

* * *

Daryl was trying to let Carl know he understood, in a sense, what it was like to lose a mother. The way the huntsman lost _his_ mother wasn't as unfortunate as how Carl lost _his_, but it's equally just as tragic.

Maybe knowing that there was someone else who lost a parent would help Carl heal.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if the ending was kind of lame, but I hope the update was otherwise OK. I've tried keeping these past few updates as interesting as possible! And thank you to everyone who's updated; you guys are fantastic.**

**I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I only own Aibileen, Selena, any other characters I add to the story, and fillers. That's all I'll ever own.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	60. Chapter 60

**60—Finding the Prison pt. 13**

Daryl, Oscar, Aibileen, and Carl continued their investigation on the lower levels. They had already killed a few walkers—not a lot, thank God—and made sure each cell had a sweep before continuing.

"That's what I'm talking about," Oscar said.

Aibileen, Daryl, and Carl turned and saw the prisoner walking into one of the cells. When they walked into the cell, they saw Oscar holding a pair of slippers appreciatively.

"The Hell ya need slippers for?" Daryl asked.

"Ya know? End of the day," Oscar replied, "relaxing."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before a walker approached them. Daryl immediately had his crossbow pointed at it; Oscar, Aibileen, and Carl shooting their guns. In that moment of firing wildly, they hadn't noticed there was something protruding out of the walker's neck.

Daryl pointed his flashlight at the thing in the walker's neck before kneeling to pull it out. When he did, he studied it closely. It was a pocketknife.

"It's Carol's knife," he said softly.

"She could still be alive," Aibileen said hopefully.

Daryl wiped the blood on the walker's filthy uniform, trying to make it as clean as possible.

* * *

When they returned to the cellblock, they hadn't said a single word to each other. Finding Carol's blade in that walker's neck seemed to weigh them down. It would be wonderful to think that Carol was alive down there, but if there were more walkers, and she didn't have a weapon, then the possibility of her being alive wasn't likely.

But that didn't mean they'd give up hope. They'd cling to that tiny glimmer and pray Carol was alive somewhere in the prison.

Aibileen was sitting beside Hershel, absently chewing on her fingernails. Hershel was holding the baby, who was resting soundly in his arms. Beth had taken care of her—feeding her, changing her diaper, clothing her. It made Aibileen happy to know that she was being cared for. When Aibileen felt a nudge on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Daryl.

"I'm goin' back," he murmured. "Need to look a little more."

She knew he was looking for Carol. Daryl and Carol had become good friends over the past couple months. Nodding, Aibileen smiled gently up at the huntsman before he walked off.

"How long have Maggie and Glenn been gone?" Aibileen asked.

"About half an hour," Hershel said. "They should be coming back soon."

Hearing footsteps, everyone paused what they were doing when they saw a figure approached the door leading to the Tombs. It was Rick. His eyes were bloodshot and the dark circles around his eyes seemed to have deepened; other than that, he was still relatively cleaned up. He walked past Carl, not even turning his head to see his son. Rick hesitantly walked up to Hershel, cocking his head slightly to get a better look at the baby in the older man's arms.

Aibileen gave a small smile when Rick took the baby out of Hershel's arms. She whimpered a little in her father's arms, but he seemed more mesmerized than concerned.

A few tears ran down Rick's face as he held is daughter to his chest.

* * *

Rick had decided that he wanted to spend some time outside. He refused to let anyone else hold his daughter; he kept looking down at her, giving a small smile. It was heartwarming, seeing him finally notice his daughter and spend some time with Carl.

Selena and Beth helped Hershel down the steps leading outside, gathering around Rick as he held the baby and spoke to his son.

The attention didn't last long.

Rick's attention was drawn somewhere else. He gave the baby to Carl before walking toward the gate, where more and more walkers were beginning to gather.

Aibileen stood next to the young boy, placing a hand on his back. They watched Rick walk over to the gate, drawing his gun just in case.

"What do you think he's doing?" Carl asked, adjusting the baby in his arms.

"I dunno."

They didn't hear any gunshots, which made them a little anxious. Though it was probably good they didn't hear Rick firing his gun. Anymore noise and more walkers would gather; they couldn't afford to have more walkers leaning against that fence.

"Here." Carl handed the baby to Aibileen before running after his father. Looking back at Hershel, Beth, and Selena, Aibileen shrugged her shoulders. She carefully went after the young boy while her cousin and Beth helped Hershel.

By the time they caught up to Carl, the young boy and his father were standing on the pathway between the inner and outer gates, looking at something. Aibileen struggled to see with all the walkers pushing themselves against the fence, trying even harder to get in with Rick and Carl standing there.

The baby started whimpering, Aibileen unconsciously resting the baby's head on the curve of her chest.

Aibileen heard Selena gasp when a figure covered in blood—a young black woman with dreadlocks, holding a basket of baby formula in one hand and a katana in the other—was limping away from the walkers who started to take notice to her.

"They smell the blood on her," Selena said.

The woman dropped the basket of formula and her backpack fell off her shoulder. She effortlessly sliced the heads off of some walkers, stabbing a few others, before falling on her back.

Carl shot a few walkers who would've gotten her.

Opening the gate that led to the outer part of the prison, Rick and Carl shot down any walkers headed their way.

The others gathered around the opening, cautiously watching as Rick knelt down in front of the unconscious woman.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked.

"Gunshot," Rick answered after a quick inspection.

Picking her up, Rick tried getting himself and the woman back inside before more walkers came.

* * *

Rick started giving orders. The woman still hadn't regained consciousness, which was worrying.

"She's not coming in the cellblocks," Rick exclaimed.

Beth handed Rick a towel with some water after the woman had been carefully placed on the ground. Selena had been given the woman's katana, placing it beside Rick as he poured a little bit of the water on the woman to get the blood off. The woman's eyes fluttered open, looking around like a frightened animal.

"Who are you?" Rick asked. The woman tried reaching for her sword, but Rick moved it out of the way. "We aren't going to hurt you, unless you do something stupid first, alright?"

"Rick." Everyone turned and saw Daryl walk in, looking at the woman with slight confusion. "Who the Hell is this?"

"Wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked gently.

The woman sat up on her elbows, glaring at Rick but not answering.

"Ya wanna come in here," Daryl said.

"Everything alright?"

"You'll wanna see this."

Rick looked at the woman before looking at everyone else. Everyone stood off to the side, unsure on what to do. Rick nodded everyone to follow Daryl back into the cellblock; he stayed for a moment longer.

When Aibileen walked past, Daryl placed a hand on the small of her back, the two sharing a glance before she was back in the cellblock.

* * *

"What do you think he found?" Selena asked.

Aibileen gently patted the baby's back. She hadn't made a single sound since coming back into the prison, so Aibileen assumed she had fallen asleep.

"I dunno," Aibileen said. "Must be important if he wants all of us to see it."

Daryl led them to a cell, where everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Carol sat up from the bottom part of the bed, bloodied and pale. The older woman tried for her best smile once everyone gathered around the opening.

Aibileen felt tears in her eyes at seeing the older woman. Rick and Carol shared a hug for a little bit, happy to see the other alive and well.

"Must've passed out from dehydration," Daryl said.

After embracing Hershel, Carol's attention went to the baby almost immediately.

Carol's eyes teared up at the sight of the baby, looking at Rick with a bright smile. Her smile quickly faded when Rick started to tear up.

"She's beautiful," Carol said through her tears. She gently touched the baby's head, her hands trembling. "Just beautiful."

* * *

Once everything was settled with Carol, Rick and the others went back to the room where the woman was at. She was sitting on one of the metal tables, using the cloth to put pressure on the wound. The moment Rick entered, she was glaring at him.

"We can tend to that wound for you," Rick said. "Give you a little food and water, then send you on your way. But you're going to have to tell us how you found us."

Carol had been given the baby to hold. Aibileen and Selena had followed to help Hershel with giving medication to the woman.

"Why were you carrying formula?" Rick asked.

"Supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy," the woman said tensely.

Aibileen's ears perked at that.

_Glenn?_ she thought. _Something happened to Glenn? What about Maggie?_

"And a pretty girl," the woman concluded.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"They were taken."

"Taken by who?" Aibileen blurted. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Glenn and Maggie were taken... She felt her throat tighten up. Her friends were being held somewhere, probably wondering where they were, why they hadn't been rescued yet.

"The same son of a bitch who shot me," she said bitterly.

"These are our people," Rick said urgently. "You tell us what happened now."

Rick grabbed at the woman's hand, but she jerked out of his grip, shooting him a glare.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again," she snarled.

"Please," Aibileen said. "Who took them?"

The woman glared at all of them, a look of disgust mixed with anger.

"Find 'em yourself."

"You came here for a reason," Rick said.

She looked down, as if to think over what she was about to say. When she looked up at Rick, her glare had softened just a fraction, but she was still giving him a stink eye.

"There's a town," she started. "Woodbury. About seventy-five survivors. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" Aibileen asked.

"Run by a guy who calls himself the Governor." The way she said it, with such disgust and contempt, made the situation even heavier. Aibileen and Selena shared a look. If there was a town out there with plenty of other survivors, then Glenn and Maggie _had_ to be there. "Pretty boy," she went on, "charming. Jim Jones type."

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Bunch of Military wannabes. They've got arms on every wall."

"You know a way in?" Rick asked.

"The place is secured from walkers, but we can slip our way through."

"How did you know how to get here?"

"They mentioned a prison," she said simply. "Said which direction it was in, said it was a straight shot."

Rick studied the woman, checking to see if the woman was telling the truth.

"This is Hershel," he said. "Father of the girl who was taken. Those two are Aibileen and her cousin Selena. They'll help take care of that."

Rick and Daryl shared a look before leaving.

* * *

The woman looked at the three of them with a guarded expression. She didn't trust any of them. She just wanted her sword and to be on her way. But she knew that if she tried slipping, Rick would probably be pissed.

"We'll disinfect the wound," Hershel started, standing up carefully.

She noticed very quickly of Hershel's missing leg. She found it only mildly interesting that someone with such a severe disability would make it as far as he did.

When he carefully walked over, she pressed the cloth harder against her wound, glaring at him.

"I won't hurt you," Hershel said. "Neither will Aibileen or Selena. We just want what's best for you."

"I didn't ask for your help," she growled.

"You're gonna need your strength," Aibileen said softly. "Ya wanna leave so badly? You'll need this taken care of first."

The woman's glare went to Aibileen, who was indifferent at the woman's hostility.

She didn't even flinch when Hershel put a cloth dampened with disinfectant on her wound. The group was close, she gathered that much, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She felt threatened, trapped. But the quicker she could help find the Asian boy and the girl, the quicker she could get out. Ever since Andrea had left her for the Governor, she found it increasingly difficult to handle being around other people.

Andrea was the only person she had trusted during the winter months. She traded her friend for a warm bed.

When Hershel started to stitch the wound close, she started to relax a little, but she kept a close eye on how Hershel was doing it. Her eyes darted over to a young boy who stood near the doorway to the cellblock, his hand obviously lingering over his gun in case he needed to shoot.

Once Hershel's work was done, he cleaned up the remaining blood and, with some help from Aibileen and Selena, hobbled back to where his crutches were.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

"How do ya know we can trust her?" Daryl exclaimed.

"This is _Maggie and Glenn_," Beth said urgently. "Why are we even debating?"

"I'll go after 'em," Daryl suggested.

"This place sounds pretty secure, you can't go alone," Rick said.

"I could go with him," Aibileen offered.

"Me, too," Axel offered.

"I'm in," Oscar said.

* * *

Daryl and the others packed some backpacks full of any weapons they needed for the break-in. They brought extra guns for the prisoners, filling the trunk of one of the vehicles with all the weapons and necessary essentials that would be needed. Even Carl helped pack some things in.

The huntsman and Carl spoke for a little bit before the kid headed back into the prison.

"Carl!" He looked back at Aibileen. "Help Carol with the baby, OK?"

He nodded with a small smile.

"Ya don't have to do this, ya know," Daryl murmured.

Aibileen looked up at the huntsman. "I want to. Glenn and Maggie are my friends, I want to make sure they come back safely."

They had gone back inside the prison to grab the remaining materials. Daryl gently nudged her, glancing at the young woman with a worried frown.

"I want'cha to stay near me." His voice was utterly serious, and that caught Aibileen's attention. "Don't want ya gettin' hurt."

"I won't get hurt." Aibileen gently nudged Daryl.

When the last of the supplies had been packed into the car, everyone who was going piled in and headed off to Woodbury.

* * *

The woman only spoke when she was giving directions. Hardly anyone spoke other than her. They didn't want to miss anything.

When she said that they were close enough to Woodbury, Rick parked the car on the side of the road and turned off the engine. Everyone piled out and went to the trunk to get the rest of the weapons.

"They got patrols," she said. "We're better off on foot."

"How far are we? Night's coming," Rick said.

"About a mile, maybe two."

Once everyone had the necessary amount of weaponry on them, they followed her into the shrubbery, down a path. The sun was beating down on them, the only sounds were their footsteps and some insects.

A couple minutes into their journey, Daryl gave a short whistle and Rick hissed for everyone to get down. Some walkers were stumbling over to them.

"Formation. No gunfire," Rick said, his voice loud enough for them to hear.

Running forward, he sliced a walker's head open with a machete. The more walkers they tried to kill, more of them showed up.

Rick got everyone to follow him through a narrower path that wasn't infested with walkers. A wooden, dilapidated, makeshift cabin was at the end of the path and Rick kicked the door in.

When the door closed behind them, that's when they started to notice a foul smell.

"What's that smell?" Aibileen said in disgust.

It smelled like something had been rotting, only ten-times worse than the smell of a walker.

The cabin was pretty dark—any windows had been boarded shut, only tiny slivers of light managed to leak through. The buzzing of flies echoed through the cabin. It seemed like someone was living there, but it was probably abandoned or whoever lived there died.

"What the Hell is this?" Oscar asked.

"Gotta be a fox, or what's left of 'im," Daryl said.

Rick shone his flashlight on the decomposing body of a dog. Maggots had eaten away at the dog's muzzle, the overwhelming stench coming from the body.

The walkers had started slamming themselves on the front door, trying to push their way through.

The wood creaked under the walkers, making them wonder how much longer the cabin would hold before it collapsed under the weight of them.

Rick called Daryl over when he saw a bed in the far corner of the cabin. There was a form under the thick blankets. Daryl walked over with his crossbow in one hand, his other ready to pull of the blankets.

When the blankets had been pulled off, an older man wearing a beanie jolted up, a shotgun aimed at all of them.

"We aren't here to hurt you," Rick said quickly, holding his hands up.

"Get outta my house!" the guy cried.

"We will but we can't right now."

The man kept yelling at them to leave, and the sound of the walkers against the cabin seemed to have gotten louder.

"There are walkers outside!" Rick hissed.

"I'll call the cops," he exclaimed.

"I _am_ a cop!" Rick hissed. "I need you to lower the gun."

Rick placed his weapons on the ground, not breaking eye-contact with the man. The guy didn't lower his shotgun, looking at everyone with a wild expression.

"Show your badge!" the man snarled. He aimed the gun at Rick's face, his eyes wide with fear.

Rick made the motion that he was going to retrieve his badge in his pocket, but pushed the gun out of his face. The guy blew a hole in the door when Rick did that, the two men fighting. The man had gotten himself out of Rick's grasp, running toward the front door shouting.

The woman stabbed him through the chest with her sword.

Daryl and Rick were preparing to give the body to the walkers while Oscar and Aibileen were going to check the back.

"Are they serious?" Oscar muttered as they headed toward the back of the cabin.

"It's the only way to distract them."

"That's just cruel."

"Better him than us."

Peaking over the cracks in the boarded windows, there was a bit of relief when not as many walkers were out back.

"It's clear," Aibileen said.

Once the man's body was out, they ran out back without being noticed.

* * *

They knew she could be ruthless when she wanted to be. Even though the man was causing a lot of noise, there still could've been a way to reason with him. But he was running right toward the front door; walkers would've been on them in seconds.

It didn't seem to matter what angle the situation could've turned, the man would've still caused a lot of problems for them. Killing him was probably the only solution.

Aibileen walked beside Oscar. She had a shotgun slung over her shoulder and a machete in one hand. It was a miracle they'd found so many weapons. They had wasted a good amount of time trying to reason with that guy in the cabin; the sun was beginning to go down and they couldn't afford to waste anymore valuable time.

* * *

It was long past nightfall when the woman led the group to the outskirts of Woodbury. She motioned for them to stop. They hid behind an abandoned car, looking at a wall made up of mostly metal and large tires. Lights were seen from behind the wall, and someone was sitting on a chair perched on one of the tires, aiming a light out.

Two more men showed up, keeping eye out.

They got their weapons ready.

A heaviness hung in the air.

After a few moments of silence, the woman turned and went in another direction. Rick called out to her, but she didn't stop.

"We need to downsize," Rick whispered. They got their weapons ready, debating on how silently they could take out the guards without being noticed. When something crunched behind them, they jerked around with their weapons aimed and ready; the woman was standing their, pointing in the right direction. She looked irritated with them.

They followed silently.

The woman led the small group into a partially boarded window. The bottom half had been taken down and they all climbed in as silently as they could.

"This is where you were held?" Rick whispered.

"Where I was questioned."

"You have any idea on where else they could be?"

The room had two large, covered windows. Aibileen and Daryl went over to those windows and peaked out. There were men and women walking down the streets, the sidewalks lit up by torches.

"Thought ya said there was a curfew?" Aibileen whispered.

She had told the group as much as she knew on Woodbury, to Rick anyway, before they left. One of the more important things was that the small town had a curfew.

"The streets are packed during the day. Those are stragglers."

"We're sitting ducks, we gotta move."

After a moment of silence and thinking, she spoke up again.

"They could be in his apartment."

"What if they ain't?" Daryl challenged.

Aibileen put a hand on his forearm, trying to calm him down. The woman glared at the huntsman, frowning deeply at him.

"Then we'll look somewhere else," she said through gritted teeth.

"You said you could help us," Rick accused.

"I'm doing what I can," she responded defensively.

"Then where the Hell are they?" Oscar whispered.

Rick nodded to Oscar, Daryl, and Aibileen. They followed him to the other side of the room; the woman's eyes followed their movements. She looked tense, ready to bolt when the moment was right.

"If this goes South, we're cutting her lose," Rick said quietly.

"Ya think she'll lead us to a trap?" Aibileen asked.

"Right now, it's the blind leadin' the blind," Daryl murmured. "Let's split up."

A knock at the front door made everyone tense. Someone started unlocking the door from the outside, pushing it open. Everyone quietly found a hiding place, keeping as still as possible.

"I know you're in here," a man called. "I saw you moving from outside." The man's footsteps were equally as quiet, but his voice boomed. "Alright now; you're not supposed to be in here, you know it. Who's in here?"

When the man reached the far end of the room, he was slammed against the wall.

"Shut up. Get on your knees," Rick hissed, aiming his gun at the man's face. Daryl had yanked the man's arms behind his back, zip-typing them to prevent him from struggling. "You have our people," Rick said. "You're holding some of our people, where the Hell are they?"

The man stammered an answer, saying he didn't know.

"Rick, I don't think he knows," Aibileen hissed, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Could be lyin'," Daryl responded.

"If he knew where they were he woulda said somethin' by now."

Rick opened the man's mouth and shoved a cloth in. Daryl hit him upside the head with the end of his crossbow, the man falling on his face unconscious. Rick and Daryl hid the body.

* * *

They had stayed inside just long enough to see a group of armed men and women rush off. There had been a gunshot. Once all the armed people had gone off to the action, Rick led the group into a house and followed a long narrow hallway, their weapons ready. They stopped in a large entryway, a man's voice in the other room.

A pair of windows were overhead. Rick cautiously looked up and nodded down at them.

Daryl opened one of the backpacks and handed Aibileen a handheld thing of tear gas. The two shared a look.

Right as the people were leading Glenn and Maggie into where they were hiding out, they had pulled the trigger and threw the tear gas, running before it exploded. Right as the gas started coming out, Aibileen and Rick rushed in and grabbed Maggie and Glenn, running down the hall they came through. People started shooting their guns as they ran by.

Aibileen looked at Glenn—his eye was almost swollen shut; blood was dripping down his face; he was bruised; and shirtless. He could barely stand without help. When Rick led them to another room, Glenn stumbled to his knees with Maggie immediately at his side.

"How'd you find us?" Maggie exclaimed.

Maggie didn't look beat up, but she was shaken.

"How badly are ya hurt?" Aibileen asked, trying her best to do an inspection.

"I'll be alright." He tried for a smile but it ended up to be a grimace.

"Where's that woman?" Maggie asked.

"She was right behind us!" Rick let out a curse.

"Who did this?" Aibileen asked.

"Daryl!" Glenn called over. "This was Merle. He did this."

Aibileen looked up at the huntsman. Daryl looked down at Glenn as if he had misheard what had just been said. The tension in his shoulders softened a little, but returned instantly.

"Your brother did this?" she asked.

"He threw a walker at me," Glenn said. Maggie helped him put a jacket on. "He was gonna execute us."

"My brother's this Governor?" Daryl asked.

"No," Maggie said. "It's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something."

"Does he know I'm still with ya?" There was a hopefulness in the huntsman's voice that made Aibileen's stomach twist. Did Daryl not understand his brother was going to kill Maggie and Glenn? Or that he beat the living Hell out of Glenn and threw a walker at him?

"He does now," Glenn said. "Rick I'm sorry. We told him where the prison is, we couldn't hold out."

Aibileen walked past Daryl to the windows, keeping an eye out for anyone who'd come by. She was pissed off. She was pissed at Merle for hurting her friend and almost killing them; she was pissed at Daryl for not seeing the entirety of what his brother did; she was pissed at the woman for abandoning them—she was _pissed_!

Feeling a nudge on her shoulder, Aibileen saw Daryl standing beside her.

"They're OK," he murmured.

Scowling at him, Aibileen turned away without a word.

"Hey." Daryl put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away.

"Glenn and Maggie almost got executed by your brother," she hissed. "Does that not compute with you?"

He seemed taken back by the bitterness in her words.

"Don't get why you're gettin' pissed off," he muttered.

"Glenn and Maggie almost _died_!" she hissed. "Your brother almost _killed_ them! He threw a walker at Glenn and beat the livin' shit outta him. Then you're worried about whether your _brother_ is OK? He seems fine if he can do this to our people!"

Daryl looked down for a moment.

"But he's your family," she said, the bitterness of her voice making him flinch just a fraction. "He'll always be more important."

He looked at Aibileen. Rick told them they needed to go—if the Governor caught up with them or if they ran into walkers, they would have a hard time getting by with Glenn in such a serious condition.

* * *

Daryl had thrown out another explosive of smoke, using it as cover so they could get by undetected. There were some people who fired at them, luckily none of them got hit. They used their guns to shoot the guards at the gate, but there were people all around shooting at them.

The gas was starting to thin out, and they were getting closer to the gate. But there were too many people shooting at them and with the gas thinning, they couldn't risk being seen. Rick led them to a temporary safe spot for them to reload.

"Y'all go on ahead," Daryl said, getting his gun ready. "I'll lay down some cover fire."

"We gotta stick together," Aibileen said.

Daryl looked at Aibileen for a moment before shaking his head. "I'll be right behind ya."

Throwing out another smoke grenade, Daryl motioned for everyone to move. Once the smoke was thickening, and everyone was running, something grabbed Aibieen's arm and yanked her back. Before she could even let out a surprised shriek, something covered her mouth.

"Shh. One sound and you'll be dead," a deep voice threatened.

Aibileen felt the barrel of a gun on her temple. She could barely see the silhouettes of the others making it to the gate.

They were making it out.

They'd be safe.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was decent enough. This is the longest update I've ever written, so I'm sorry that it took so long to put it up.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	61. Chapter 61

**61—Finding the Prison pt. 14**

Something—some kind of sack?—had been placed over Aibileen's head. She struggled in her captor's grip, but she couldn't seem to loosen herself from her their grip. It felt like she was hyperventilating. Her head was spinning. Did the others know she had been taken? The smoke from the smoke grenade had just begun thickening when she had been taken. What had happened to Daryl? Had he managed to escape? Aibileen hoped so.

She didn't want to worry about him being held hostage—possibly tortured—by those Woodbury people. Despite how strong he made himself out to be, Aibileen wouldn't be able to _stomach_ the thought of him being hurt.

* * *

Aibileen had been led down a series of turns and the sounds of doors being shut and locked behind her. She had no idea on where she was being led; she didn't want to know what was going to happen to her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute; it almost hurt to breathe. Hearing another door screech shut behind her, whoever was leading her shoved her down onto a chair and yanked her arms behind her back.

When her hands were tied, too tight for her to try and escape, the cover was removed. Aibileen was sitting in a metal room, a large metal table in front of her. Looking around frantically, Aibileen didn't see any other way out except through the door. She saw a man with one arm—his other arm fixed up with some kind of manmade weapon—standing guard, eyeing the woman with a look that made a shiver run up Aibileen's spine.

A knock on the other side of the door caused Aibileen to flinch.

The man opened the door and a tall, decently dressed man walked in. He whispered something to the one-handed man and they both nodded.

The man with one arm left the room, leaving Aibileen alone with the one who just walked in.

"You must be confused," he said.

His voice sounded vaguely familiar. Aibileen couldn't pinpoint how his voice sounded familiar, her mind was spinning in all directions.

"Why am I here?" she asked shakily.

The man gave a soft chuckle. "You break into my town, terrorize my people, _kill_ a man, and you're asking why you're here?"

"Ya took two of my people," Aibileen exclaimed. "That man Merle? He tortured them; he threw a walker at one of 'em! We had every right to come and get them!"

The man leaned forward a little, resting his elbows on the metal table. Aibileen took note to how calculating his eyes were. She swallowed thickly.

"Was Michonne with you?" he asked.

"Who?"

"The woman with the sword? Was she with you?"

"Why does it matter?" Aibileen snarled.

Smiling, he leaned back in his chair. "Your little friends already told us where the prison is."

"Then let me go."

"I can't do that," he said, his smile widening. Aibileen watched him closely. He held himself with an air of authority. His smile was so sweet looking it was sickening. "I have something planned for tonight—something that requires a reward."

Aibileen's stomach twisted.

Standing up, he took out a switchblade and cut the binds on Aibileen's wrist. Immediately clasping her hands in front of her, Aibileen watched the man closely before he could think of doing anything. He stood at her side, his calculating eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why don't you stand up," he said. His voice sounded calm, almost like he was suggesting she stand up, but it was an order.

Aibileen kept her eyes on him; her breath was becoming shallow; she felt her heart beginning to beat more painfully against her chest.

_He's going to kill you,_ she thought. _You're already vulnerable. What's he got left to do? He could do whatever he wanted and no one would ever know! The others probably haven't realized you're missing..._

Slowly standing up, Aibileen tried to put as much space between herself and the man as possible.

He only took a few small steps to be close to her. He gently brushed his fingers down her cheeks—she flinched away from him. His other hand gripped her waist painfully, his fingers digging into her skin. The backs of her eyes started stinging.

_No! Don't cry! Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. If he's going to give you Hell, at least try and be strong._

"Take your shirt off," he murmured. She could feel his breath against her face and it made her skin crawl in disgust. She shook her head. The man took out his switchblade again, pressing the blade against her chest. Aibileen knew that if the blade was used with enough force, it could kill her. "Take your shirt off," he repeated, his voice sounding darker than before.

He took a step back to watch.

Aibileen felt her eyes fill with tears as she slowly removed her shirt, standing in front of him in nothing but old, ripped blue jeans and a black bra. She held her shirt tightly in her hands, clutching it close to her stomach.

His eyes slowly inspected her. She felt her stomach twist in disgust and discomfort. Her mind instantly shot back to Tomas—she remembered the way he was looking at her; the way he spoke about her; she remembered the feeling of his body on top of hers when he was pinning her down.

A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

He walked over to her, embracing her.

She stiffened under his touch, trying to pull herself out of his iron grip.

"Shh. It's OK. It's OK." His voice had lowered to a whisper. Her throat tightened. She recognized the voice. He was the one who had taken her during the escape. Aibileen struggled even more in the man's grip, but the more she tried, the tighter his hold became. When he pulled back, his fingers gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

The hand that was wiping the tears instantly gripped her jaw painfully. He shoved her face upwards so she would look at him.

"You've got some fight in you," he said in a jovial voice. "But I can't have something as beautiful as yourself get hurt."

But as he spoke, his grip on her jaw seemed to have tightened.

He looked at her for a moment longer before he lowered his face down, his mouth just inches from hers.

"You're powerless," he said softly; his lips barely brushed hers as he spoke. "You terrorized this town—you and your group of convicts. But _you_—you're going to be a wonderful addition."

He let go of Aibileen's jaw and she stumbled away from him. He gripped her forearms tightly in his hands.

"Take your pants off," he said, that jovial tone returning.

Aibileen's blood ran cold. Was he going to rape her? The only reason Tomas had been stopped was because Daryl had shot him in the shoulder. Daryl wasn't there to save her. None of the group members were there to save her. She was going to have to save herself if need be.

The man sat himself in the chair, leaning back to get himself comfortable. He motioned for her to continue.

Aibileen slipped her pants off, standing in nothing but her underwear.

He chuckled. "I think you'll do just fine."

Standing up, he placed his hands on her hips. His fingers were digging into her skin and causing her to tense up. His hands slid up and down her sides, causing goose bumps. She refused to make eye contact. Aibileen flinched when he buried his face in her neck, inhaling a little.

Before she had time to react, he threw her onto the metal table and gripped her jaw painfully in his hand.

"If you're going to stay here," he said, "you're going to learn how to behave first."

He was using his other hand to fumble his belt buckle. Before it could go any further, there was a knock on the door. He cursed, fixing himself up before he went and opened the door. Aibileen couldn't see the other man's face, but she did see a scowl appear. The man looked back at Aibileen before whispering something to the man, opening the door wider so he could leave.

The man on the other side walked in, yanked Aibileen off the table, and shoved her back onto the chair. He pulled her arms behind her back and tied them up.

* * *

It felt like an eternity since someone opened the door again. Another sack was placed over Aibileen's head and she was maneuvered out of the chair and led somewhere.

The cold nighttime air hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn't put her clothes back on, not since the man left, and she prayed that she would at least be given some dignity and have something to cover herself up. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

Aibileen wasn't sure where she was being taken, but wherever it was, it must've had torches or some kind of light because she could faintly see the flickering lights of something but she could hardly see the silhouettes of the people around.

Whoever was leading her stopped walking abruptly, causing Aibileen to stumble a little before stopping.

She heard the man's voice, sounding strained and a bit of pain underlying his words. Aibileen wasn't sure what could've happened between when he left and that moment, but she felt her heart grow heavy in fear.

Aibileen took a few calming breaths, trying to get her racing heart and her spinning mind to calm down.

Then she started focusing on what the man was saying.

"...I'm afraid a _terrorist_ who wants what we have," he exclaimed, "wants to destroy us! Worse, because one of those terrorists is one of our own. Merle."

Aibileen heard the muffled voices of other people.

"A man I counted on," the man continued. "A man I trusted. He led them here! He let them in." Aibileen felt whoever had led her outside yank her forward. She stumbled to wherever she was supposed to go before she felt another hand grip her shoulders. Her breath was labored and she felt lightheaded. "These two, are a few of the terrorists."

_Two?_ Aibileen thought frantically. _Who the Hell is the other one?!_

The sack was yanked off Aibileen's head and she looked around frantically. Aibileen's focus when to another form, struggling against two of the Woodbury people. His hands were held behind his back and his head was covered as well. The one thing that stood out the most to Aibileen was that the struggling man was wearing a shirt with no sleeves...

Daryl had stayed behind to cover the others.

Aibileen's heart fell to her stomach.

One of the Woodbury men yanked the cover off of his head, and Daryl looked around, almost like a terrified animal.

"Merle's own brother!" the man exclaimed. "And a pretty little bitch we were just happy to find."

Aibileen looked up at the man. She paled when she saw that one of his eyes had been patched up. He looked beaten, pissed off.

Daryl was shoved into the center of the area, where his brother had been placed. The Dixon brothers looked at each other with wide eyes for a minute before Daryl made eye contact with Aibileen. His eyes widened when he saw her. Aibileen felt shame rise in her. She didn't want Daryl to see her like that—wearing nothing but her underwear.

The man kept his grip on Aibileen.

"What should we do with them, huh?" the man cried.

Everyone surrounding them started shouting answers at once.

Aibileen broke eye contact with Daryl and looked around, feeling overwhelmed. She couldn't focus on anything. Everyone was shouting, looking at the three _'terrorists'_ with so much hatred and anger.

"You wanted your brother, Merle," he shouted. "Now you got him."

When Aibileen looked back at Daryl, he was trying to compose himself. He looked confused and scared and unsure on what to do. Occasionally the huntsman's eyes would meet hers, and Aibileen thought she would see a flash of anger come across his face. It looked like he really wanted to do something. Then his eyes would go over to Merle, who seemed just as confused as his brother. The Dixon brothers would hold each other's gaze for a moment before the cycle would begin again.

Aibileen looked down. All those screaming people—their voices were filling her head. She couldn't concentrate. She was beginning to feel tears fill her eyes again.

"Let them go!" a voice cried to the man. Aibileen looked over, feeling her heart drop even further when she saw Andrea. The tears fell from her eyes. Andrea was struggling against one of the more muscled men—probably a bodyguard or something. "They're my friends!"

"It's not up to me anymore," he said calmly. His grip on Aibileen's shoulders tightened. "The people have spoken." One of the man's hands went from her shoulder and pointed at Merle. "I asked you where your loyalties lied," he said. "You said here. Prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother. Winner goes free. And, as a reward, gets her."

The man shoved Aibileen forward, but still keeping a good grip on her.

"Fight," he demanded. "To the death!"

"Ya can't do this!" Aibileen exclaimed. "Don't make them do this!"

He led her away from the center, away from Daryl.

Daryl watched anxiously as Aibileen was being led away from him. He'd glance at his brother, who seemed to be contemplating something.

Everyone cheered.

"Don't do this!" Aibileen cried. "Please! Don't make them do this."

Despite her pleading with him, she wasn't getting through. It felt like her voice was being drowned by the cheers of the people. She looked at Daryl with wide eyes. Daryl looked mortified, but he was trying his best to hide it.

"Y'all know me!" Merle called out. The crowd cheered for him. "I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to prove myself!"

He turned and punched Daryl in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Aibileen shouted. She struggled against her captor. "That's your _brother_! Daryl!"

Daryl doubled over, falling on his knees and gripping his stomach.

"To prove my loyalties to this town!" Merle shouted, kicking Daryl in the stomach. Everyone cheered, watching gleefully as Merle beat his own brother.

Aibileen tried to get out of the man's iron clad grip, but the more she struggled, the tighter his grip became.

"Daryl!" she cried, trying to get his attention. The town was cheering so loudly she doubted he could even hear her. Aibileen watched in pure horror, tears rolling down her face, as Merle punched and kicked Daryl. The younger Dixon never even had a chance to lift his arms in defense. When a part of the town huddle split apart, with men bringing in walkers on metal leashes, Aibileen felt herself trying her damned hardest to get away.

She knew that Daryl was at a huge disadvantage. His brother looked like he had some experience in fighting. Throw walkers in the brawl, and Daryl wouldn't last a moment longer.

Aibileen saw Merle bend over to yank his brother up, and that was when Daryl used that opportunity to punch Merle in the face.

The two men held each other around the neck, trying to choke each other out. The men with the walkers were slowly bringing the walkers closer and closer to where the Dixon brothers were choking each other out.

Merle jerked Daryl up. Aibileen thought that it was to punch him again, but Daryl and Merle stood back-to-back, looking at the crowd and the walkers, holding their arms up in defense.

They punched the walkers, shoved the walkers, tried to get the walkers away from them. It wasn't working. When gunfire rang out, shooting a few of the walkers perfectly in the head, even hitting a few of the Woodbury people, everyone freaked out. Aibileen struggled even more in the man's grip, but he didn't seem to want to budge.

Smoke started rising around the area and more gunfire ensued. When the smoke thickened, and she felt the man removed a hand from her shoulder, Aibileen took that moment to jerk herself free. She ran as far as she could from him, but she felt something graze her side. With all the gunfire around her, she wasn't sure who was shooting who, but when she looked down, she saw a deep gash on her side and blood dripping.

Aibileen knew that he had tried shooting her.

Aibileen felt another hand on her shoulder, she jerked from the grip but felt relief wash over her when she saw it was Daryl.

He took off his vest and draped it over her. It wasn't going to cover much, but it was the best he could offer.

The smoke thickened and spread everywhere. Daryl kept an arm around Aibileen's shoulder, keeping her close to his side. She let out a pained yelp.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

"A bullet grazed me," Aibileen answered. "I'll be fine! Just hurts."

Daryl tried to be careful as they moved through the smoke. Aibileen knew that Daryl would be looking for Merle, and when the brothers found each other, they ran through the smoke. Daryl was still trying to be gentle, and they were also being cautious. Walkers had been brought out, they didn't really know where they were going in the thick smoke, and the walkers could be anywhere.

When the smoke started thinning, Daryl managed to yank his crossbow out of one of the Woodbury people's hands, before they ran to the exit, following the terrified people.

"How're ya doin'?" Daryl asked Aibileen.

She struggled to keep up with him, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist.

"I've had better days," she responded. "Stop worryin' about me! Keep goin'!"

When they reached the exit, Rick and the others were waiting on the other side, armed with guns and grenades of various kinds. They retreated when the Dixon brothers and Aibileen were out of range.

* * *

"They're all at the arena!" Merle said. "This way."

They had gotten out of Woodbury partially unharmed.

"You're not going anywhere with us," Rick barked.

The group came to a stop. Daryl's arm wrapped gently around Aibileen's waist, holding her to his chest. She rested her cheek against the huntsman's chest as Rick and Merle argued.

They found an opening leading back to the road and went through there. Merle had taken down a few walkers with his weaponized arm.

Aibileen wiggled herself out of Daryl's grip. He reached back for her but she shook her head.

"I'm weighin' ya down," she said, holding her side. She had bled a lot and her side was burning. "Help him."

Daryl gave a reluctant nod before shooting some arrows at other walkers.

Merle ran in another direction, motioning the others to follow.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Aibileen and helped her follow the others.

* * *

They made it to another road by early morning. They had to cut through a wooded area, avoiding walkers and shooting any that stumbled their way. When they reached the car, with Glenn and Michonne waiting, the two got themselves ready for an attack.

"We gotta problem here," Rick started. "I need you to back up."

Michonne pulled her sword and Glenn pulled his gun. They aimed their weapons at Merle. Michonne tried to go and land a hit, but Rick and Maggie had to keep Glenn and Michonne back.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne yelled.

"We both took our licks, man," Merle said, looking at Glenn.

"Jackass," Glenn spat.

"No more fightin'," Aibileen pleaded. "I know y'all are pissed, but now ain't the time."

"You're defending him?" Michonne spat.

"I ain't defendin' anyone. I've had my fill of people tryna kill each other," Aibileen said, holding her hand tighter to her side.

Merle started laughing when Daryl yelled at Glenn to lower his gun.

"Looks like you're goin' native, brother," Merle said with a smirk.

"No more than you hangin' out with that _psycho_ back there!" Daryl snapped back

"He is a charmer, I gotta tell ya that." Merle looked at Rick. "Been puttin' wood to your friend Andrea big time."

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked.

"I saw her," Aibileen said, swallowing thickly. "She was tryna tell that asshole—I guess that was the Governor—to stop."

"You know Andrea?" Rick asked Michonne.

"She does," Merle responded, almost smugly, when Michonne didn't answer. "Her 'n blondie spent _all_ winter cuddlin' up in the forest. My Nubian Queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept 'em in chains. Kind of ironic now that I..."

"Shut up!" Daryl snapped.

A wave of pain shot itself from the gash in Aibileen's side and she took in a shaky breath, trying to hold back the noise of pain that was scratching its way up her throat. Daryl noticed that and rushed over. He moved his vest a little and cursed when he saw the wound.

"I'll be fine," Aibileen murmured. Daryl gently lifted her face but she moved her face out of his hand. He gently placed a hand around her shoulders and brought her close to him. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is she hurt?" Rick asked.

"Bullet grazed her," Daryl answered. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Pretty deep."

* * *

It took a lot of arguing for everyone to agree on what would be a good way to go back to the prison. Someone would have to stay and watch Merle, maybe more, while someone else took Aibileen back to the prison.

"Stay with him," Aibileen said softly.

Daryl stubbornly shook his head. "I need to make sure you're OK."

"He's your brother. Everyone else wants to kill him."

The sound of Rick arguing with Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn, with Merle putting his two cents in at the most unnecessary moments, filled their ears for a moment.

"Ya ain't mad at him?" he asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"I'm mad that he hurt my friends," Aibileen said honestly. "He coulda killed Glenn. He coulda hurt Maggie. I can't forgive him for that. He almost killed ya back at Woodbury."

"He didn't."

"He _almost_ did." Aibileen looked up at him. "I'll be willin' to overlook what he did, but that won't mean I forgive him."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I still want ya to stay with him."

"This ain't up for discussion," he said. "You're my girl. I'm goin' with ya."

Aibileen looked at him. He was determined to see that she was treated and healthy. Daryl's arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close to him. She had wrapped her arms around his waist.

She brought one of her hands up to behind his neck, where his hairline started, and brought his head down. Aibileen kissed the corner of his mouth. Daryl's grip on her tightened a fraction.

"OK," she said softly, resting her forehead on his cheek.

Because Daryl and Aibileen were so caught up in trying to convince each other of what they wanted to do, they didn't realize that Merle had watched the interaction.

And the older Dixon found himself getting a little anxious—jealous, even—of how close his brother and that woman looked.


	62. Chapter 62

**62—Finding the Prison pt. 15**

Rick and Daryl had agreed to take Aibileen back to the prison. Rick had talked to the others, rather intensely, on staying safe and not killing each other while they were gone. It was the only thing they could do until they returned.

Daryl made sure that Aibileen had the right amount of pressure on her wound and that the bleeding was at least slowing down. Maggie had taken a look at the gash, she had said it looked pretty deep.

"If she isn't treated soon, she could get an infection," she said urgently.

* * *

Aibileen hadn't said a word since she went into the car with Rick an Daryl. The two men were a little worried about Aibileen's silence—she was quiet in her own way, but she was eerily quiet. Her brown eyes were hastily darting around, she'd swallow thickly, and her hands would tremble slightly while she held pressure on her side. Aibileen didn't feel like making a big scene over a bullet grazing her was necessary. Rick and the others had bigger things to worry about than what could happen to her.

The Governor and Woodbury was as dangerous as Michonne had said it'd be; Merle was dividing the group; Andrea was alive and living in Woodbury; everyone was getting pissed off at each other. The amount of stress that erupted since finding Glenn and Maggie alive—beaten but alive—had risen. When Aibileen and Daryl had been taken, it was becoming harder to trust anyone outside the group.

Despite the fact that Merle had come with Rick and the others, trying to be as helpful as possible (even though it didn't seem like it), it didn't seem to make anything any better. The older Dixon was unruly, acting almost immature. The way Merle spoke, the way he acted, was almost condescending.

It was infuriating.

"Ya doin' OK?" Daryl asked, glancing back at Aibileen from the passenger's seat.

Aibileen gave a strained smile, looking at the huntsman with exhausted eyes.

"I'm gettin' there," she said.

"We should be back at the prison soon," Rick said, glancing through the rear view mirror. "Just hang in there."

Aibileen nodded.

* * *

Once they reached the prison, Daryl hurriedly got Aibileen out of the car and carefully led her inside. Daryl took note that she was looking a little paler than usual, and tried to convince himself that everything would work out just fine.

On their way to the cellblock to find Hershel, they stopped in their tracks when they saw a small group of people standing and sitting around the metal tables. They didn't recognize those people, and that group seemed just as surprised to see them.

Rick and Daryl shared a look.

"Take her to Hershel," Rick said. "I'll handle this."

The huntsman glanced at the group warily. He wasn't sure how well Rick would manage talking to strangers—they didn't look dangerous, but looks could kill.

Going to the door dividing the cellblock to the other room, Daryl banged on the metal bars until Carl came over to open it.

* * *

Aibileen had carefully placed herself on the bed while Hershel examined the damage. Daryl had immediately gone to the others, demanding who those people in the other room were and why they were allowed in. Carol, Beth with the baby—Judith—in her arms, and Carl went to the other room when they found out Rick was interrogating them.

"You're lucky you came when you did," Hershel sighed. The gash was being stitched up and Aibileen gritted her teeth against the pain and discomfort she was feeling.

"I suppose," she muttered.

The two didn't say anything for a few minutes. Aibileen knew that Hershel was trying to keep a calm composure, but when they returned without Glenn or Maggie, even without Michonne, there was some fear and worry radiating off the older man.

"Glenn and Maggie are fine," Aibileen said after a few minutes.

Hershel looked at Aibileen for a moment before concentrating on finishing the stitches.

"Rick asked them to stay with Michonne to watch over Merle," she continued. "They couldn't leave him unsupervised. Daryl refused to stay with 'im."

"Merle is with you?" Hershel asked; his voice remained calm, but there was a suggested tone of displeasure.

"I guess Merle was tryna help us escape Woodbury," Aibileen said, wincing a little.

Hershel finished the stitches, cleaning the wound again before bandaging it. The older man sighed before carefully standing up and grabbing his crutches. Aibileen felt bad for Hershel. He finally got his daughter back, everyone found out Glenn was alive, then they're left with the very man who kidnapped them and tortured them.

"I'm sorry," Aibileen said. "I tried tellin' Daryl to stay with Merle, but he wouldn't."

"Damn right I wouldn't." Daryl stood at the entrance of the cell, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked between Hershel and Aibileen.

Hershel carefully walked over to Daryl, eyeing the huntsman carefully. "I appreciate everything you do for this group, but I don't want your brother anywhere near my girls or Glenn. He's dangerous."

Without even letting Daryl respond, Hershel left the cell. The huntsman looked at Aibileen. Cautiously walking in, he sat himself down where Hershel had been, resting his elbows on his knees.

"We need to talk about what happened," he started.

"We don't have to do this..." Aibileen started.

"Woman, if I had known you'd been taken— Ya know I woulda done _anythin'_ to save ya." He looked at Aibileen fiercely. "I need to know what happened."

Aibileen saw the ferocity, the fear, in Daryl's eyes. He wanted to know that nothing happened to her. He wanted reassurance. She couldn't promise him that she had been completely fine, because she hadn't been. That man—the Governor?—had almost done what Tomas was going to do. He had hurt her. But Aibileen wasn't going to let that ruin her life, she wasn't going to let that overpower her. But before she even had a chance to say anything, Rick started yelling in the other room. Daryl stood up, looking at her with a slightly apologetic frown, before leaving.

Slowly getting herself out of bed, Aibileen walked slowly to the door dividing the cellblock with the other room. Rick had drawn his gun, yelling at something overhead. The small group looked terrified.

"We'll leave," a big African American man said, holding his hands up defensively. "No need to shoot anybody."

Rick started shouting at them. Carol motioned them to leave the cellblock, telling them to hurry.

The others looked at Rick in horror.

Carol was holding Carl by her side; Beth holding Judith protectively in her arms. Rick looked dazed, looking everywhere with a glazed look in his eyes.

* * *

Everyone had cautiously went back into the cellblock. Rick stayed a little longer in the other room, looking around, almost like he was searching for something. It was best to leave Rick alone so he could gather his thoughts.

Daryl approached Aibileen, gently nudging her.

"I'm goin' back for 'em," he murmured.

"Daryl, I don't think ya should be goin' alone." Aibileen gently placed a hand on his forearm. She didn't like the idea of Daryl going back on his own.

"Someone's gotta get Glenn and the others."

"What about Merle? No one'll welcome him here."

Daryl looked down, chewing his bottom lip. Aibileen was right. No one in the group would accept Merle. But he couldn't just leave his brother alone. The group would be divided if Merle lived with them in the prison; if the older Dixon were to live on the road, the chances of him being hunted down by Woodbury would increase every day.

"I'm gonna get 'em," Daryl murmured. The huntsman placed his hand over Aibileen's, the one on his forearm. He understood her concern; she didn't want him being out there on his own, even though he could handle his own against the walkers.

"At least bring someone with ya," she said softly. "I don't want ya gettin' hurt."

"Ya think _Rick's_ in any shape to do anythin'?"

Aibileen's shoulders sagged. If she hadn't gotten injured, she would've immediately jumped at the opportunity to help him. Lowering her eyes, Aibileen let out a sigh.

"I don't want ya gettin' hurt," she said softly.

"I know."

"Everythin' will be just fine," he said. "I'll get Maggie and Glenn back. I'll figure somethin' out."

Aibileen frowned at that. What was he going to figure out? Whether Merle would last a day in their group? Whether they were truly safe with the Governor and his town hunting them down? Merle worked with Woodbury before helping them escape. How could they be certain that he wasn't leading the angry townspeople straight to them? And Michonne...there seemed to be an interest with her. No one in the group would be safe until they figured out how to defend themselves.

"Hey." Daryl gently cupped her chin, lifting it so she would look at him. "I'll figure somethin' out."

Aibileen nodded.

"I'll be back," he murmured. "We'll get that talk outta the way. Everythin' will be fine."

She saw the determination in his eyes. He wanted to make sure everything worked. With Rick being in and out of mental stability, someone had to make sure there was some safety in the group.

"OK," she said softly.

Daryl rested his forehead against hers. Aibileen closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Get some rest," the huntsman murmured. "Everythin' will be fine, I promise."

"I know."

Taking a few steps back, Aibileen watched solemnly as Daryl left. She believed that he could _try_ and make things better. There'd be no guarantees that the group could accept Merle; there'd be no guarantees that they'd be safe in the prison. The group had their moments of normalcy, living in a place that gave them the feel of safety.

Aibileen believed in Daryl. She just wished she could believe in him more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this update! I've appreciated all the kind reviews this story's received so far—thanks for being such amazing people!**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Sevvus: I have something in store for what happens with Merle! Hopefully you stick around to see what happens. And with the whole scene with Daryl and Merle being on their own, I have something figured out for that, and it isn't like the Daryl-leaving-the-OC-and-they-get-into-a-fight thing you mentioned. At least, I hope what I have thought out isn't like that. Other than that, thank you for the wonderful review you left!**

**Everyone's review in this story is really helping make this story better. I appreciate everything you all have done! I hope you guys will keep reading.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	63. Chapter 63

**63—Finding the Prison pt. 16**

When Daryl left the prison, he felt like his chest was tightening. Everything that had happened felt unreal. Daryl didn't want to believe that there was a possibility they could all be injured. He was desperate to know what happened to Aibileen at Woodbury, but he wanted to make sure everything worked out with Merle and the others at the prison. Daryl Dixon understood why Glenn and Maggie didn't like Merle, but he wanted his brother to be accepted.

That was the frustrating part.

Daryl's hands tightened around the steering wheel a little, pursing his lips.

Rick was acting delusional. It looked like he was getting better after what happened with Lori, but it was hard to tell. Rick looked like he was starting to interact well with Judith, but apparently he wasn't as well as he let the others let on.

* * *

When Daryl had reached the spot where Glenn and the others had been left, he didn't see them. Daryl parked the car on the side of the road and slipped his crossbow over his shoulder. He could faintly see their footsteps going into the wooded area, splitting apart.

He frowned.

They must've come across some walkers.

Daryl kept his eyes on the ground, watching their tracks closely. They didn't venture too far, but it was still a great enough distance that they would be able to go in different directions if they wanted to.

A sound up ahead caught the huntsman's attention. He got his crossbow ready and steadily, quietly, approached the noise. Crouching down near a tree, some underbrush, Daryl waited until he was sure he'd hear the noise again. When he heard the noise again, closer than before, he stood up abruptly and tensed when he saw Merle standing there. Daryl lowered his crossbow a bit, scowling.

"Where ya been, little brother?" Merle exclaimed, holding his arms up in exasperation. "Had us one _Hell_ of a party while y'all were gone!"

The huntsman's scowl deepened as he lowered his crossbow.

"Had to deal with some problems," he muttered. "The Hell happened to the others?"

Merle scoffed. "Hell should _I_ know? Got us some walkers—_whole_ lotta walkers—got split up. I reckon they probably high-tailed it to that prison of yours."

Daryl sighed in aggravation. If he'd come a little earlier, he would've been able to get Glenn and the others back before the walkers showed up. He managed to find Merle, but he wasn't sure how well _that'd_ be. With Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne gone, he'd have to go out and find them. And that meant he'd have Merle to keep him company, which might or might not add to his aggravation.

"Gonna go look for 'em," Daryl muttered.

Merle watched Daryl walk for a moment before following him.

"Ya think ya can find 'em out here?" Merle exclaims. "Coulda gone anywhere."

"I ain't leavin' without 'em."

Merle rolled his eyes. Daryl had always been the nice one, and that always got him in trouble with their father growing up. Merle tried to understand why his little brother always seemed to have such goodness in him, but he couldn't comprehend it. The older Dixon thought he grew up in much harsher conditions than Daryl—Hell, Merle believed he protected Daryl from a lot of the bullshit of their childhood. Their mother dead and their father being nothing than a drunk piece of shit...

"What 'bout that lil lady ya were with?" the older Dixon asked. "Somethin' happen to her?"

Daryl stopped in his tracks to look at Merle. A surge of instinctual protectiveness surged through Daryl's body; it didn't matter if it was Merle or anyone else, if the huntsman felt that he needed to protect Aibileen; it didn't matter from what.

"She's fine," Daryl growled, scowling at his brother.

"Somethin' goin' on between the two of ya?" When Daryl didn't answer—not really knowing _how_ to answer—Merle rolled his eyes. "What I tell ya about women?"

"She ain't like that," Daryl muttered.

"Ya know that?" Merle exclaimed. "All women are the same! Moment somethin' gets tough, they go beggin' to the ones who could take care of 'em."

Daryl shot around and looked at Merle angrily. He didn't like that his older brother was talking about Aibileen like that. Daryl _knew_ Aibileen wasn't like that. She didn't go to the first man she'd think could protect her from walkers. Aibileen Martin got to know all the men in the group and she didn't go crawling to them for protection. She didn't even do that to Daryl when the two first met.

"Don't talk about her like that," Daryl hissed. "She ain't like that, Merle."

Rolling his eyes, the older Dixon muttered about having to take a piss.

Daryl turned around, waiting as his brother finished what he was doing.

"Don't like the feelin' of ya leadin' me back to that prison," Merle said.

"It's got shelter," Daryl said. "Food. A pot to piss in might not be a bad idea."

"For ya, yeah," Merle said bitterly. "Ain't gonna be no damn party for me."

"They'll get used to each other."

Merle glanced at his brother, who was cautiously observing everything. He knew his brother better than anybody, even better than that girl Daryl got so defensive over.

"Aibileen's willin' to give ya a chance," Daryl said.

"The lil lady?"

Daryl sighed. "Yeah."

"I highly doubt that, little brother," Merle said. "After what went on in Woodbury, she ain't gonna be givin' me _any_ chances."

The huntsman shot his brother a look, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. Daryl didn't know what happened to Aibileen in Woodbury, they never had the chance to talk about it. Daryl promised to talk to her about it when he returned with Maggie and the others.

"Ya do somethin' to her?" he snapped.

The older Dixon held his arms up in surrender, but there was a knowing glint in his eyes. It was a glint that Daryl didn't like.

"Didn't do _shit_ to her," he scoffed. "She ain't too bad lookin'. She ain't fully white, though—that ain't no normal tan she was showin'. What is she?"

"Cherokee," Daryl murmured. "Will ya just shut up? I'm tryna look for..."

"...Your pals," Merle finished irritably. "They probably headed to that prison, Daryl. Just wastin' our time out here."

"Not takin' any chances."

* * *

Daryl and Merle spent a bit walking through the woods. They didn't encounter any walkers, and thankfully Merle didn't bring up Aibileen again. Daryl was starting to get a little frustrated with his brother; he was happy to have his family back, but he didn't like how the subject of Aibileen was being treated. It felt as though Merle was disrespecting her.

When they got a little closer to a clearing, the sounds of someone probably screaming could be heard. Daryl asked Merle if he heard it, but the answers the younger Dixon was given were given in a joking manner.

So the on thing Daryl thought he had to do was inspect. So he ran to the clearing and saw a group of walkers trying to attack a man on a bridge.

"Jump!" Merle said with a laugh.

Daryl shot a look his brother's way before hurriedly going off to try and help them.

* * *

Reaching the bridge, with Merle shouting his displeasure in helping take out the walkers, Daryl shot an arrow in a walker's head. Two men were standing on top of a car, shooting the walkers. Daryl had heard a baby's cries, assuming those guys were drawing the walkers away from wherever the baby was.

The men shouted something in Spanish.

When all of the walkers had been taken out, Merle had gone over to their car and opened the back door. The older Dixon had taken out his gun and aimed it at the men, who were telling them something in Spanish.

"Let 'em go," Daryl said in a low voice.

"Least he can do is give us some water or somethin'."

Merle went and started looking through the supplies, not even caring about the woman and baby in the front seat. Daryl had taken notice to the tension in the air; the anxious glances the men were sharing before glancing at the car. Guilt had built up in Daryl. He'd taken out the walkers because those people were in danger; Merle was only there to dig through their supplies.

Tapping his brother's back with his crossbow, Daryl told him to get out.

"I know you're not talkin' to me, brother."

"Get in your car and get the Hell outta here," Daryl told the men. The two men hurriedly got in their car. Merle slowly got out, Daryl's crossbow aimed at his brother's forehead. When the car drove off, the brothers stood there for a moment, not saying anything.

Merle went to swat the crossbow out of his face, but Daryl lowered it, scowling at his older brother. As they were about to leave, they paused when they heard something running behind them. Turning, the brothers having their weapons ready, Daryl felt relief wash through him when he saw Maggie and Glenn approaching.

"Been lookin' everywhere for ya," he called. "The Hell ya two been?"

"We heard gunshots," Maggie said, looking at Glenn.

"Some family gettin' attacked by walkers," Daryl said, lowering his weapon. "Where's the other one?"

"She probably headed back to the prison," Glenn said. "Probably the safest place for her right now."

Daryl took notice to the looks Glenn and Maggie would give Merle. The looks of discomfort and anger and trying so hard to restrain from inflicting the same kind of pain on the older Dixon. Daryl didn't want to see anyone else fight; he'd had it with the fighting, too.

"Let's go back then," the huntsman said. "Promised Aibileen I'd come back."

Maggie and Glenn shared a look but unquestionably followed Daryl, making sure to keep their distance with Merle.

* * *

"What'chu doin' pointin' that in my face?" Merle exclaimed, once they were headed back to the car.

"They were scared, man," Daryl responded.

"They were rude is what they were. They owed us a token of gratitude."

"Didn't owe us nothin'."

Merle was becoming angry at hearing Daryl talk like that. Ever since he'd been left on that rooftop in Atlanta, Daryl had transformed into someone he couldn't recognize. There were moments where Daryl was trying to impress him to some degree, but he noticed how his younger brother seemed to have become a completely independent person. It was almost like Merle didn't even belong with his brother anymore.

Daryl had a group that accepted him.

Daryl had a girl waiting for him.

Daryl had people who genuinely _cared_ for him.

Merle didn't want to believe that the Aibileen woman truly cared for his little brother. Women would do sneaky things to ensure they didn't have to do any dirty work. They were conniving, spiteful creatures who lied to men so they could have some kind of fulfillment.

"You're helpin' people out cause of the goodness in your heart, even though ya might die doin' it. That's somethin' _Sheriff Rick_ taught you?"

"There's a _baby_," Daryl snapped.

Maggie and Glenn had taken a few steps back, watching the brothers argue. Seeing Daryl stand up for himself was something they didn't really expect to see. Glenn had known Merle longer than Maggie had. Glenn knew that when Merle and Daryl were together, the younger Dixon would do anything his brother said. It was like Daryl only lived to impress his brother. But since Merle's abandonment, Daryl had grown.

"Man, I went _back_ for ya," Daryl exclaimed. "Ya weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand, neither. _You_ did that. _Way_ before they locked ya up on that roof. Ya asked for it."

"Ya know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now. I'll bet ya a penny and a fiddle of gold that ya never told him we were plannin' on robbin' that camp blind."

Daryl frowned. He knew that Glenn and Maggie were there, probably shouldn't have been hearing about that. But he knew it was probably going to come up eventually.

"Didn't happen," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah, cause I wasn't there to _help you_," Merle snapped.

"Like when we were kids, huh?" Daryl growled. "Who left who then?"

"What?! Is that why I lost my hand?"

"Ya lost your hand cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit."

Merle's temper was long gone by then. Daryl had turned to walk away and Merle shot his hand out to grab his brother. Glenn and Maggie took a step forward with their weapons ready. They paused when they heard something rip and Daryl stumble onto his knees. Even Merle had paused, taking a step back in disbelief. The back of Daryl's shirt had been ripped, showing his bare back. With the few tattoos that littered Daryl's back were long scars.

"I-I didn't know," Merle stuttered.

"Yeah ya did," Daryl said. "That's why ya left first."

"I had to, man. I woulda _killed_ 'im otherwise."

Daryl had gotten up, covering up the scars and going back toward the car. Glenn and Maggie hesitantly followed, the couple feeling overwhelming emotions rush through them. They weren't sure what to say or do—what they had seen was none of their concern, they both knew that. They knew better than to ask Daryl questions.

Merle stayed rooted in spot for a moment. The older Dixon seemed almost stunned at what he'd seen. Their father was an alcoholic piece of shit. It wasn't like they had much of a choice, living with someone like that. Things only seemed to have gotten worse after their mother died.

"Ya goin' back to that prison?" Merle called.

"Back where I belong," Daryl responded.

"I can't go with ya. I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid."

Glenn shot a glare in Merle's direction.

"I'm Korean," he spat. Maggie put a hand on Glenn's shoulder, trying to calm him down. They couldn't afford anymore disagreements or arguments; the others were probably getting worried and they needed to get back to the prison.

"Whatever," Merle responded. "Doesn't matter, man. I just can't go with ya."

"I may be the one walkin' away," Daryl said, "but you're the one that's leavin'. _Again_."

The three of them left Merle standing there. A heavy silence hung between them. After all of that, they weren't really sure what would be appropriate to talk about.

In that moment, Daryl was happy to be going back to the prison. He was happy that he would be able to get back to Aibileen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to get this update on. I just hope you guys like it! I know it's a bit different—it was supposed to be Merle and Daryl being together, not living in the prison and whatnot. But I kinda wanted to mix it up a little; I hope it wasn't too bad!**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine, sadly. But I do own Aibileen and Selena and my fillers!**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	64. Chapter 64

**64—Finding the Prison pt. 17**

It was surprising that Merle decided to join Daryl and the others back to the prison. It didn't go unnoticed by Daryl that Glenn and Maggie were uncomfortable, and still genuinely pissed off, at the thought of Merle joining them, but Daryl had managed to convince them that he'd talk to Rick once they got back and work everything out.

Glenn had voiced his immense displeasure at the thought of Merle living in the prison with them, possibly even joining their group. The older Dixon male had thrown a walker at him; beaten the living Hell out of him—was he expected to just accept Merle with open arms? He was still genuinely pissed off. He was going to _stay_ pissed off because honestly, the man who kidnapped him and Maggie was trying to find a place in the group.

Not to mention Merle and Daryl were planning on _robbing_ them when they were living in the camp. The only reason that didn't happen was because Rick left Merle handcuffed to the building in Atlanta. Glenn tried not to think badly of Daryl—he just wanted to impress his brother. It wasn't like Daryl had much of a choice, anyway, having _Merle_ as an older brother.

* * *

Aibileen was sitting in Beth's cell, helping her take care of Judith. Aibileen found it unfair that Beth was left with the responsibilities of taking care of Judith; she thought the young girl should be out and focusing on other things.

"It gives me something to do," Beth said. "Taking care of her is like my job."

Hearing the young girl say that made Aibileen's heart break. She didn't want Beth to think that taking care of Judith was something she had to do because there was nothing else, Aibileen thought it'd be nice for her to explore other options.

"I'll watch her for ya," Aibileen said after a few minutes. Beth had just changed Judith's diaper, wrapping her in a blanket before holding her carefully.

"It's fine," Beth said with a smile. "You shouldn't be putting pressure on those stitches."

"She can't be _that_ big, right?" Aibileen joked. "Just let me hold her."

Beth reluctantly handed Judith to Aibileen, her hands lingering for a moment to take the baby back in case of any strain on Aibileen's part. Hershel had given Aibileen strict instructions on how to keep the stitches intact—no heavy lifting, no straining herself, no overworking herself. And the way Beth saw it, holding onto the baby was a cause of concern for her possibly tearing a stitch or two.

"She's gotten so big," Aibileen said softly. Judith was looking up at Aibileen silently, curling her hands into fists. It was hard to believe that Judith would have to grow up in a world full of death and danger—and Lori wouldn't be there to protect her daughter and son. Aibileen gently brushed a finger over the baby's cheek.

"She has some lungs, that's for sure," Beth said, half jokingly. It wasn't a complete lie—when Judith would start crying, she wouldn't just _cry_, she would start _wailing_. It could be brushed off as something a newborn would do, but Judith had a strong set of lungs and that could get them killed if they were out on the road again. "When do you think Daryl and the others are coming back?" Beth asked.

That was what made Aibileen anxious. Daryl had been gone for hours. They should've been back soon. Had they encountered walkers? Did they run into any of those Woodbury people? The Governor?

"I don't know," Aibileen sighed. "Soon, I hope."

Beth and Aibileen sat in silence. Aibileen kept holding Judith, but Aibileen was getting distracted by her thoughts and anxieties. Handing Judith back to Beth, Aibileen sighed.

"They'll be OK, right?" Beth asked quietly. Judith had fallen asleep, and it was best to be quiet while she rested.

Aibileen looked at the young girl beside her. There was worry etched on Beth's face. She had every reason to worry. Maggie was still out there with Glenn and Michonne; the three of them burdened with the task of babysitting Merle. But in the hours that Daryl had left to go retrieve them, Michonne had managed to find her way back to the prison, saying she got separated from Glenn and Maggie when a group of walkers showed up. As far as her concerns for Merle were, she said she could've cared less.

"I think they'll come back soon," Aibileen said, trying to sound reassuring. She had her doubts, but she wanted to believe that they managed to leave the spot unharmed. "We've got to be patient."

* * *

It was close to sundown when Glenn and the others came back. Everyone was relieved to see Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl alive; they weren't too pleased to see Merle among them.

There had been a deep discussion, borderline argument, with Daryl over why it wasn't a good idea to bring Merle into the prison. It was obvious the older Dixon wouldn't be staying in the cellblock, but that didn't mean the rest of the group had to agree with Merle being in the _prison_. The way the others saw it, Merle should've been left behind.

Then there was the talk about Rick. Rick's condition hadn't improved, not since he scared that group off from earlier. He had been outside for hours, doing something, no one knew for sure. Hershel had gone off to check on Rick, and it was obvious that what Rick was experiencing went beyond just grief over Lori's death. It was something deeper, something no one in the group could understand.

When Daryl had found out that Rick's condition hadn't improved, it frustrated him. In the huntsman's eyes, he thought Rick had grieved enough over Lori's death.

"Feelin' upset over losin' someone can't be cured over night," Aibileen said.

Daryl rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Should be focusin' more on takin' care of his baby, helpin' us out. We can't keep pickin' up his weight."

Aibileen wrapped her arms around herself. Daryl had a point. Rick had been spending so much of his time in the Tombs, then going outside the prison to deal with his problems, that everyone else had to work even harder to make everything work out. With the fear of Woodbury lingering above their heads, the group needed Rick more than ever.

The duo had gone to talk outside. It was less tense outside. Merle had been locked in the room with the metal tables and chairs. He would be given enough supplies to last for a few days, a week at least. When the older Dixon saw Daryl and Aibileen leave, he rolled his eyes and scoffed. Daryl shot a disapproving look his brother's way. Merle simply shrugged his shoulders.

"He seemed to be gettin' better," Aibileen said with a sigh, "that's the frustratin' thing. He was startin' to help with Judith and everyone else..."

"This whole thing just messed him up," Daryl said. Aibileen nodded. Daryl glanced down at Aibileen worriedly. They still needed to talk about what happened in Woodbury. He'd been so busy with trying to convince everyone to just let Merle stay in the other room, trying to give good reasons to let his brother stay, that he didn't have to be viewed as the bad guy all the time. But he had spent so much time trying to convince everyone of allowing his brother to stay, that he didn't really have the time to talk to Aibileen.

It had actually been _Aibileen_ who told everyone to give Merle a chance back inside the prison.

"Ya still wanted to talk about Woodbury?" Aibileen asked softly.

"You're readin' my mind or somethin'?" Daryl murmured, gently nudging her shoulder.

Letting out a giggle, Aibileen looked up at Daryl with a small, sad smile. They needed to talk about it, as painful and as agonizing as it'd be.

Before they could even say anything, a shot rang out. Everything seemed to slow down. Daryl got his crossbow ready; Aibileen was looking around, trying to see if the shot had come from somewhere inside the prison. She pursed her lips when she saw Axel fall to the ground, blood spattered on Carol's face. A second of silence echoed throughout the prison before more gunfire rained down. Daryl took Aibileen's hand and quickly hid her where she wouldn't get injured again. He knew that if he were to go back out there, he'd have to be careful. The bullets were raining down on them, he would have to move quickly and carefully to avoid getting shot.

"Stay hidden," Daryl hissed. Aibileen's back was pressed against the wall, trying her best to blend in with the spot she was hiding in. She didn't like the idea of _hiding_, not when she could still have a chance at shooting the enemy. "You're injured. Ya go out there, they might shoot ya down."

"I can still shoot, Daryl," Aibileen said.

"Not now." He shot a look her way. "I don't need to worry 'bout ya gettin' shot down. I need to know you're safe."

Aibileen frowned at that. She appreciated Daryl's protectiveness, his concern for her, but she wanted to be helpful. She didn't like the idea of being the deadweight of the group.

"_Stay here_," Daryl said firmly. "Let us handle this."

Giving Daryl a frustrated look, Aibileen gently placed a hand on his cheek. He bent down some, allowing Aibileen to brush her lips against his chin. That seemed to be the kind of response Daryl needed. Resting his forehead against hers, Daryl took a deep breath, his free hand resting against the back of her head. He was promising himself that he would come back to Aibileen, that he'd know she was alive and safe.

"Don't do anythin' stupid," Aibileen murmured.

Daryl scoffed. "Ya should have more trust in me, woman. I don't do that kinda thing."

Aibileen nodded.

When their embrace came to a close, Daryl hurried off toward the action. Aibileen hated the idea of feeling useless. She was trying to figure out how she could make herself helpful.

Poking her head from her spot, she saw Carl and Beth hiding behind something shooting at some people from the outermost part of the prison; just outside the outer gate. Michonne was partially hidden by the upturned bus, a machine gun in her hands. Rick was still outside the outer gate. Hershel was somewhere near the inner gate. Carol was hiding behind Axel's body. Daryl was maneuvering himself out of the gates to where Rick was.

When the shooting came to a stop, there was a tense moment of silence.

Aibileen saw Maggie run out of the prison with two big guns in her hands, handing one of them to Beth.

"Maggie!" Aibileen called.

The older Greene sister ran over to where Aibileen was.

"Where's Judith?" Aibileen said anxiously.

"She's with Selena," Maggie said. "Why're you just standing here?"

"Daryl wanted me to hide. Said he didn't want me gettin' any other injuries."

"Maybe you can help Selena with Judith. She's all alone in there with Merle and the baby."

Aibileen thought about it. Would Daryl be upset if she just left? She'd be in the prison, safe. Nodding, Aibileen agreed to do that.

"If Daryl asks where I am..."

"I'll tell him, don't worry," Maggie finished. She handed the keys she had borrowed from Carl to Aibileen.

The shooting started up again and Maggie ran off to go help the others. Aibileen used the back entrance to the prison to find her way into the cellblock. It took a couple minutes, but she managed to find her way to the room with the metal tables and chairs.

"The _Hell's_ goin' on out there, lil lady?" Merle exclaimed.

Aibileen frowned at Merle. She was trying to be patient with the older Dixon for Daryl's sake, but at that moment, Merle's outbursts were getting her annoyed.

"I'm guessin' Woodbury found us," she snapped.

Merle seemed to pale at that, before a scowl settled on his face.

"My little brother out there?" he spat.

"'Course he's out there."

"Ya ain't gonna help him?"

"Listen Merle, I have somethin' else to do, OK? Daryl will be just fine."

"Shoulda known you'd leave him when things get a little outta hand."

"Excuse me?" Aibileen snapped.

"Only typical of a woman to have a man do all the dirty work. Daryl's always been too sweet for his own good. Never knew how to treat a woman."

"I have tried bein' patient with ya, _Merle_," Aibileen spat. "I've stood up for ya when everyone else wanted to throw your trashy ass out to the curb. I am not with your brother for any kind of protection, if that's what you're implyin'. I'm with Daryl because I genuinely like him; Hell, I might even love him in time. The only reason I ain't out there helpin' him is because he didn't _want_ me helpin' him! Ya think he's _'too sweet for his own good'_? Ain't nothin' wrong with that!" Aibileen's face contorted into a scowl. "I'd say Daryl knows how to treat a woman more than you."

Opening the door dividing the room with the cellblock, Aibileen went in and slammed the door shut, locking it. She gave a heated glare in Merle's direction. He returned it. Not once had Merle Dixon met a woman who would actually stand up for his brother, let alone admit that she had genuine feelings for the younger Dixon.

In the past, it had always been Merle and Daryl. They were always there for each other. The way Merle saw it, Aibileen was wedging herself between himself and his brother.

* * *

"Selena!" Aibileen cried. "Selena!"

"I'm right here." Selena hurriedly walked out of one of the cells, holding a wrapped Judith in her arms. Aibileen took notice to the knife and gun Selena had with her.

"How's Judith doin'?" Aibileen asked worriedly.

"She's fine. But all that noise is getting her worked up. What's happening?"

"Woodbury. They found us." Aibileen held her arms out for the baby.

"Aibileen, I don't think it's a good idea," Selena said worriedly. "Your stitches..."

"My stitches aren't important right now." Aibileen's voice was firm but desperate. "This group's survival is important. We're bein' shot at by a bunch of crazy people, I'm gonna help out however I can."

Selena gave a growl of frustration before placing Judith carefully into Aibileen's arms. The baby was whimpering and whining. Aibileen rested Judith's head against the curve of her chest, gently patting the baby's back.

"We can't have her exposed like this," Selena said. "What if they come in here?"

"You're armed," Aibileen said, nodding at her cousin's weapons. "Ya know how to work that gun?" Selena nodded. "Then we're good."

Hearing something crash outside, Aibileen and Selena shared a glance before hurriedly, and carefully, making their way to the nearest window, or anything, to give them a view on what was going on outside.

Making it to one of the side entrances, surrounded by the chain linked cover, they opened the door slightly and saw a big van smash through the side of the gates. It parked in the field.

"What're they doing?" Selena whispered.

Aibileen shook her head, holding Judith a little closer to her.

The back of the van opened and walkers stumble out, snarling their rotted teeth.

"They're letting out _walkers_?" Selena hissed.

"Those assholes," Aibileen spat.

There had to have been at _least_ two dozen walkers in the back of that van. Aibileen didn't count how many were stumbling out; she knew it would've been important to do so, but she didn't. She was too pissed off.

Someone jumped out of the passenger's side of the van, covered in bulletproof materials, and started shooting a handgun. Aibileen immediately shut the door. They couldn't risk being seen. She was going to protect Judith and Selena and, if she had to, Merle as well. Though she highly doubted Merle would need protection.

"Ya gonna keep me locked up in here, lil lady?" Merle cried out. "I could be a real help out there!"

"If I let ya out, how do I know ya wouldn't go shootin' the others?" Aibileen snarled.

"A feisty one is what ya are," he said with a humorless chuckle. "But why would I go 'n kill your friends?"

"Woodbury's out there. I guarantee that Governor's out there, too. I can probably guess that if they see ya out there, they'd convince ya to slaughter us." Aibileen glared at Merle.

"Governor's a charmin' son of a bitch," Merle said. "But I wouldn't have helped y'all escape that place if I wanted y'all dead. I wouldn't even _dream_ of killin' my brother. If I wanted to kill this group of yours, lil lady, I woulda done it already."

Aibileen's glare deepened. "Quit callin' me _'lil lady'_," she snarled.

"Let me out so I can help."

"Not a chance."

"Then your friends out there are probably gonna die," Merle responded. "My brother included. That make ya feel any better, lil lady? Knowin' ya wouldn't let me help kick some Woodbury ass?"

"They ain't gonna die," Aibileen said in a low voice. "Not them. Not us. We made it too far to be taken down by some asshole who calls himself _'the Governor'_."

"Ya really think so?" Merle countered.

"I know so."

Aibileen had been with Rick's group long enough to know that they were stronger together. They'd survive the battle and protect the prison.

They worked too hard for it. They weren't about to give it up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who's left helpful, kind reviews! You guys are what keeps this story going! I also hope you guys like this update. I didn't really want Aibileen to be completely useless in this update, so I hope you guys think she was at least somewhat useful!**

**Unfortunately, I do not own 'Walking Dead'. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**BriiMariee: Thank you so much for your review! I didn't actually _think_ of the name 'Aibileen' on my own, I had been watching a movie ('The Help') and I thought the name sounded kinda cool. I'm trying to make Daryl's and Aibileen's relationship as slow and comfortable as possible, but I'm also trying to figure out how and where I should allow their relationship to grow; but thank you for liking how I'm writing it. As for being a Merle fan, it actually took me a while to like his character. I honestly could not stand Merle for the longest time but I kinda started to warm up to him, but by the time I did that, he had been killed. I'm probably going to keep his character in the story, only because when Merle died and Daryl had to kill him...I wouldn't be able to stand having to put in an emotional Daryl. Anywho, that's what I think. Thank you immensely for reviewing!**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	65. Chapter 65

**65—Finding the Prison pt. 18**

The shooting ensued for what felt like a lifetime. Aibileen and Selena were unsure on how to get out of the prison without getting Judith hurt. The baby was wriggling in Aibileen's arms, the noise making her uncomfortable. They walked back to the door that led outside. Selena opened the door again; the van was still in the field; walkers were stumbling all over the place. The shooting between the groups stopped. The only shooting was Maggie and the others trying to take down the walkers.

Aibileen held Judith closer to her. The Woodbury people had since packed up and left, but the van where the walkers were leaving had remained in the center of the field. Aibileen nodded at Selena to close the door; they didn't need to attract any walkers to the inside of the prison.

Going back to the cellblock, making sure to actively avoid Merle, Aibileen and Selena made it back to their cellblock without any trouble from Merle. The shooting outside had calmed down significantly; the only shooting was from the group trying to take down the walkers. It was frustrating, knowing that they had done so much work to clean the prison from the walkers, and then the town goes and dumps at least two dozen—maybe more—walkers back in the field. Not only that, but the sound of everyone firing at each other had attracted more walkers to the gates. It would take even longer to take _those_ walkers down. Not only would it take longer, it would cause more danger for them. If too many walkers were to lean against that outer chain linked fence, the fence could possibly cave in from the weight of them.

"I take it everythin' turned out fine?" Merle asked.

Aibileen scowled at Merle. She wasn't in the mood to be hearing any of his sarcastic remarks.

"Your little Woodbury pals just put a shit-load of walkers in the field," she snapped. "We got even more walkers back inside the prison than when we started with."

"They ain't my pals," Merle responded, walking over to the dividing door. "I just followed orders. They gave me a place to stay, I did what I was told."

"And that makes it better?" Aibileen snapped.

"It don't. But I'm willin' to offer my services to y'all; nothin' bad behind that, lil lady. If them Woodbury assholes _really_ wanted me back with 'em, they woulda come back for me. Ya saw what that Governor did back there—accusin' me of bein' a terrorist."

"Then ya tried beatin' your brother half to death."

"I didn't want to hurt Daryl," Merle said harshly, almost defensively.

"Ya sure fooled me."

* * *

When everyone else started piling in, Merle took a step back from the door. None of the group members gave the older Dixon a second glance as they went back into the cellblock.

Rick immediately went to the cell where all the weapons were being stored and took them out.

"We're not leaving," Rick snarled.

Everyone had cautiously gathered around Rick. It didn't take much to know he was pissed off; after all the hard work the group had put in to make the prison safe, suddenly they were back at square one.

"We can't stay here," Hershel said.

"We can't even go outside," Beth said.

"If Rick says we're not running, we're not running," Glenn announced.

"No, they'd rather live like rats," Merle put in.

"You gotta better idea?" Rick snapped.

"Yeah, we shoulda slipped outta here last night, live to fight another day. We lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road leadin' to this place by now."

"Ain't scared of that prick," Daryl said.

"Y'all should be," Merle said. "That truck through the fence thing? That's just him ringin' the doorbell. Ya might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, well shoot. He could just starve us out if he wanted to."

Aibileen frowned at that. Certainly they'd be in some trouble if the Governor guy could just starve them out if he wanted. She sighed.

"Let's put him in another cellblock," Maggie said anxiously.

"No," Daryl said. "He's gotta point."

Maggie started yelling at Merle.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, what should we do?" Beth asked.

"I said we should leave," Hershel said firmly. "Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here."

When Rick turned to walk away, Hershel demanded him to come back.

"You're slipping, Rick," Hershel said. "We've all seen it. We understand why, but now is not the time. You said this wasn't a democracy? Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear, and do something."

* * *

Rick had left, saying he was going to inspect the damage that was done. Aibileen had handed Judith over to Carol, who was going to put the baby down for a nap. Everyone was stressed out. Having more walkers thrown back into the prison; Merle living with them; the Governor out to get them—it was overwhelming. Rick still wasn't fully there, and even though what Hershel said did shine a little light of reality on him, it was still obvious that there was _something_ still hovering over Rick's head. The group couldn't last much longer with Rick still out of it.

"Maggie said ya went to protect the baby," Daryl said.

Aibileen was sitting on the stairwell leading to the upper part of the cellblock. She nodded at that.

"I didn't wanna be useless," she muttered.

"Ya ain't useless," Daryl murmured.

"I coulda helped y'all."

"You're injured."

"It's just a few stitches."

"I don't care."

"Ya can't just assume I'm some fragile little girl," Aibileen exclaimed. "I wanna help y'all with this problem. Rick's still not completely there and everyone's divided on what to do."

Daryl looked down at her, a frown settling on his face.

"I know you're not fragile," he said. "I've seen ya fight. But you're still hurt; even if it _is_ just a few stitches."

Aibileen sighed.

"Why do ya always worry about me?" she muttered.

"You're my girl," he stated. "I would worry about ya even if ya weren't."

She let out an airy chuckle. "I'm honored."

There was a heavy silence between them. Aibileen watched absently as everyone moved around the cellblock, either leaving to go do something or just pacing around and thinking. It was still up in the air on whether or not it would be safer to stay in the prison or leave. Aibileen wouldn't mind staying, just to see how much longer they could fight; but she didn't want to stay long enough to see anyone else get killed. Aside from that, what would happen to Judith if they were on the road? Would she even survive? It was things like that that kept ringing in Aibileen's head.

"He was tryna rape me," Aibileen said solemnly. Daryl's head jerked in her direction; his eyes widened at that statement. "The guy from the arena with one eye? He had taken me to some metal room and told me to undress. Said I was some kind of _'reward'_."

"Did he...?" Daryl snarled.

"No. He didn't even get his belt unbuckled. Got interrupted."

An anger surged through Daryl unlike any other. He had been pissed off when he caught Tomas on top of her, but he hadn't known that Aibileen had been taken. He thought he was the only one taken hostage. Daryl had wondered why Aibileen had been brought out in only her underwear; he was worried as to _why_ she was in her underwear. But hearing Aibileen say something like that infuriated him. He knew where Woodbury was. He could go over there and...

"I'm not upset by it," Aibileen said, interrupting his raging. "People in this world can become somethin' awful if they let themselves. I think, maybe, a part of me _is _upset by what happened at Woodbury. I don't know. I was lettin' it out on your brother when they came shootin' by. It's not fair to him."

"Whaddya say?" he asked, trying to steady his breathing.

"He offered to help and I refused to let him out. I was convinced he was gonna shoot us all down the moment he got a chance."

"Merle wouldn't do that," Daryl said.

"I hope not," Aibileen said, looking up at him. "I hope things can work out with everyone. It'll take some time, but I really hope so."

Daryl nodded slightly. Before he could say anything else, Carl walked up to Aibileen and asked if he could talk to her privately.

Aibileen shot Daryl an apologetic look. "Later?" she offered.

Daryl let out a sigh and nodded. It seemed like it was always being pushed back; but at least he got a little bit to talk about.

Watching Aibileen follow Carl to his cell, Daryl rubbed his face with his hands before standing up, grabbing his crossbow, and going over to talk to his brother.

* * *

"Ya really think that?" Aibileen asked.

Carl nodded. "Hershel and Daryl should be in charge. Dad's not really..."

"He's still recoverin'?" Aibileen offered.

"I don't even know if it's _that_ anymore," Carl sighed. "He's rarely here. He doesn't look at Judith or I that often. He's always gone."

Aibileen wrapped an arm around Carl's shoulders. "I think what you're sayin' is true; Rick should step down for a little bit. But do ya think your father will handle that well?"

The young boy shrugged. "I hope he does."

"Want me to come with ya?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I can do it."

Aibileen smiled and nodded. She put a comforting hand on Carl's shoulder.

"I think you're doin' the right thing," she said. "Just let me know if ya need any help or if your father gets a little outta hand."

Carl nodded.

* * *

Daryl sat at a metal table at the farthest end of the room. Merle was strolling around the room, his eyes darting around as if he were looking for something.

"Got any booze in this place?" Merle asked.

"No."

"Livin' a straight life, then," Merle scoffed. "With everythin' goin' to Hell, I'd assume y'all would have a little drink."

"Liquor is the last thing we need, Merle," Daryl said flatly.

Rolling his eyes, the older Dixon gave up. If they truly didn't have any kind of alcohol, then he'd have to deal with it for the time being. Daryl had explained everything Aibileen had told him. Merle hadn't given any kind of answer to what Daryl had explained.

"Ya gonna keep sittin' there 'till I say somethin'?" Merle exclaimed.

"Yeah. I need to know."

"Hell, brother, I got nothin' to do with what he was gonna do to her," Merle exclaimed. "I was standin' guard 'till he told me to leave."

"Ya coulda helped her," Daryl snapped.

"Was I _supposed_ to know ya had a thing for her?" Merle countered. "I didn't even know they took _you_."

Daryl shot up, scowling at his older brother. "Ya _should know_ when that shit was gettin' outta control," he barked. "Goin' around kidnappin' people and torturin' them? Those the kinda orders that Governor gives them?"

Merle eyed Daryl carefully. He hadn't known that the Governor had taken his brother. Since Merle didn't know Daryl had been taken, he didn't know what happened to Daryl in that time.

"He do somethin' to ya?" Merle asked.

"This isn't about me," Daryl said.

"What did he do?!"

"It's not important!" Daryl snapped.

Merle scowled. If he'd known things were going to get as bad as they were... He looked at Daryl, who looked as pissed off as he felt. If Merle had known sooner that the Governor had taken Daryl that night, he would've done everything in his power to get him out. But things turned out differently.

"I didn't know a single thing about that girl," Merle said through gritted teeth. "I thought she was just another prisoner. That's what we were told."

Daryl and Merle shared a look for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

Without another word, Daryl turned on his heels and stormed away.

That anger was still bubbling in Daryl. He was going to kill that Governor; even if he had to go down to Woodbury to do it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far! They're absolutely wonderful. I know that I update frequently, but I am not sure how frequently I'll be able to do so with this upcoming week. I have finals due this week so I might be too busy to update, I'm not positively sure yet. But I will update as frequently as I can over the weekend. So today and tomorrow.**

**Though this will be the only update I do today, so tomorrow might have some more.**

**raedixonfiction: Thank you for the wonderful review! I'll be sure to add a little bit of Aibileen putting Merle in his place (I think that's a brilliant idea!). And I'd love to read your story once it's up! Just let me know when it's up. Again, thank you _so_ much for reading my story and reviewing it! Your ideas are brilliant! Thank you immensely!**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	66. Chapter 66

**66—Finding the Prison p. 19**

When Rick had come back into the prison, there was a look in his eye that suggested what Carl told him really made an impact. Aibileen had noticed that when Carl came back from talking with his father, he seemed a little tense, like he was expecting his father to come chasing after him at any moment and start telling him why he should still be in charge. Aibileen made sure to keep a close eye out for Rick in case something like that happened. She was relieved when he didn't. It seemed like what Carl had to say really did give Rick a bit of a reality check.

Once Rick had made his way back into the prison, Maggie and a lot of the other members were getting themselves armed and wearing the bulletproofed vests on.

"Stay watch," Rick told Maggie. "Keep eyes open; head down. The field's filled with walkers; I didn't see any snipers out there but we'll keep Maggie on watch."

"I'll take the guard tower," Daryl offered. "Take down half them walkers, give ya guys a chance to fix the fence."

"I could help," Aibileen offered.

"Aibileen, it's OK..." Rick started.

"I can shoot the walkers from the guard tower," Aibileen said, arching a brow at Rick. "I won't be in the field takin' 'em down head on. It won't be too stressful on me."

Rick studied Aibileen carefully, his lips pursed in a thin line. He had been told that Aibileen helped Selena watch over Judith when the Woodbury people were shooting at the prison; the cousins managed to keep his daughter safe. With a sigh, Rick nodded.

"Fine," he said. "You can go with Daryl. But the moment you're in any kind of pain, let him know."

Aibileen nodded.

"We could use some of the cars to put the bus in place," Michonne offered after a moment of silence.

"We can't access the vehicles without burning through our bullets," Hershel sighed.

"So we're trapped in here?" Selena exclaimed. "We've barely got any food or ammo."

"Been here before. We'll be alright," Daryl murmured.

"That was when it was _just us_," Glenn said. "Before there was a snake in the nest."

Daryl stepped forward toward Glenn, a look in the huntsman's eyes that meant trouble. Aibileen stepped between them, putting her hands on Daryl's chest to stop him. He didn't move any further, but he didn't break eye contact with Glenn.

"We gonna go through this again?" Daryl exclaimed.

"Now is not the time to be arguin' over him," Aibileen said, a firmness in her voice. She looked between Glenn and Daryl, her brown eyes sharp. "We've got bigger things to worry about. Once Woodbury's settled, we can try and have a reasonable talk about this."

"You're still defending him," Glenn accused, "after everything he did!"

"Glenn, I am tryna look past everythin' that happened," Aibileen hissed. "There's a part of me that _is _upset with what happened to y'all, but right now, I'm puttin' all my focus into defendin' this prison." She looked at Daryl. "We can't be fightin' with each other," she told him. "Now is the _worst_ time to do that. Merle ain't a snake, but he can't be trusted right now."

Daryl's gaze snapped to Aibileen then back to Glenn. Without another word, he stormed to the upper level of the cellblock, leaving the others feeling frustrated.

"Listen, Rick, I don't think Merle staying here is really going to fly," Glenn whispered.

"We can't kick him out," Rick said in a low voice.

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you," Glenn hissed.

"Merle has military experience," Hershel interrupted. "He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother."

"What if we solve both problems at once?" Glenn offered. "Deliver Merle to the Governor. Bargaining chip."

"That ain't gonna work well with Daryl. He'd just go right after him," Aibileen said.

"It could create peace between us," Glenn said. "It could make a truce."

"Merle and Daryl may have different personalities, but they'll always look out for each other," Aibileen stated. "Turn Merle in as a bargainin' chip, I swear to all of y'all, Daryl will try and singlehandedly take his brother back. If he tries that he'll be killed."

* * *

Aibileen had been given a larger gun by Rick. She was checking to make sure everything would be good to go and making sure she was as protected as could be before going out to help shoot the walkers.

Rick said they wouldn't be going right away, that he'd spend a little more time figuring things out. So in the mean time, the ones who were going to help out hung out in their cells or tried to find something to distract themselves with. Having to take down a whole new group of walkers was stressful enough; knowing that if just dumping walkers in the prison was the welcome wagon, that added a whole new level of stress. But it didn't seem to be the walkers that made everyone stress out. Just the feeling of Merle's presence in the prison put everyone on edge. Except Daryl. Daryl had tried his best to defend his brother since he had been brought to the prison, but the more he tried to defend the older Dixon, the angrier the others seemed to become.

Aibileen tried reasoning with them, she tried having understanding on both sides, but it seemed like everyone—mostly Glenn and Maggie, though—were getting progressively more agitated with Merle staying. They were strong in their beliefs that Merle either be placed in another cellblock, or just kicked out of the prison altogether.

If Merle were to be kicked out, then Daryl would more than likely go with him.

Sitting up from the bottom bunk, Aibileen stretched and left her cell. She still had the keys Maggie had given her from earlier. Opening the dividing door, Aibileen casually walked into the other room. Walking around until she found the older Dixon, Aibileen stood for a moment and watched as he duct taped a knife to the end of his weaponized arm.

"Somethin' ya need, lil lady?" he asked, not looking up.

"I'm sorry for how I treated ya earlier," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Wasn't fair to ya."

Merle gave a humorless chuckle. "Someone send ya to apologize?" He looked up at her with a doubtful stare.

"I sent myself."

"I should count myself lucky, then," he murmured. "My brother's girl apologizin' outta the goodness of her heart."

Aibileen leaned against the wall, frowning at the older Dixon. She had some time to cool herself down from the shooting from earlier. Aibileen understood that the way she was treating Merle earlier wasn't fair; if he truly was offering his help, she should've let him out to do so, but she wasn't taking her chances with him.

"The others might not want ya here, but I think what you're doin'—what you're _tryin'_ to do—is helpful," Aibileen said. Merle looked up at her, almost cautiously. Aibileen tried for a smile. "Hershel, Daryl, 'n I think you can help us."

Merle gave a hum.

Nodding, Aibileen turned to leave but stopped for a moment.

"Just a head's up, just because I'm with Daryl, doesn't mean I can come between what y'all have." Aibileen gave a small, strained smile before leaving.

Shaking his head, the older Dixon continued to get his weapon ready.

Daryl had certainly found himself a woman.

* * *

After a couple minutes of returning to the cellblock, Rick told everyone who was going to get the walkers to follow him. They didn't get very far before Glenn called out from his spot that he saw Andrea coming toward the prison.

After making it to the gate safely, Rick started demanding if Andrea was alone.

When Andrea made it to the gate, Rick tossed Daryl the keys and opened it. Andrea killed the walker she had chained up before hurrying through the open gate. Rick turned Andrea around and pushed her to the chain linked fence, patting her down for weapons. Everyone but Michonne had their weapons ready to fire. When too many walkers were coming to the gate, Rick pushed Andrea onto the ground.

"Welcome back," Rick said before yanking her up.

* * *

When they were all back in the prison, Andrea and Carol embraced for a moment. Knowing that Andrea was alive and well was nice, but knowing that she was staying in Woodbury was unfortunate. It wasn't really anyone's fault, the group thought Andrea either died on Hershel's farm the day it all went to Hell, or Andrea possibly found somewhere else to live.

"I can't believe this," Andrea said, once the embrace with Carol ended. She slowly looked around at the ones who gathered in the room. "Where's Shane?" When no one answered, Andrea's face fell even more. "And Lori?" she asked. The quietness was deafening.

"She had a girl," Hershel said after a few moments. "Lori didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog," Aibileen said.

Andrea's face was mixed with so many emotions. She looked at all her old friends, seeing how tired and almost defeated they looked. They'd already lost so many people, and knowing that there would be a war going on between them and Woodbury...

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. When Andrea saw Carl, a look of almost disbelief came on her face. "Carl..." Andrea looked around, not knowing what to say. She looked over at Rick, who avoided looking at anyone. A heaviness hung in the air and it was unbearable. "You all live here?" she asked.

"Here in the cellblock," Glenn said.

"There?"

Glenn nodded.

"Can I go in?"

"I won't allow that," Rick said.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"We had that field, courtyard, until your boyfriend tore down that fence with a truck and shot us up," Rick said in a tight voice.

"He said you fired first." A look of confusion came on Andrea's face.

"Ever think he may be lyin'?" Aibileen said.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here," Hershel said.

"He was one of us," Aibileen said.

Andrea pinched the bridge of her nose. "I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came." When no one said anything, Andrea seemed to panic a little. "I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout."

"That was days ago," Glenn said.

"I told you I came as soon as I could," she sighed. Looking over at Michonne, a look of frustration came on Andrea's face. "What have you told them?"

"Nothing."

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people, and now I'm the odd man out?" She looked around again, hoping to see something different.

"He almost killed Michonne and he would've killed us," Glenn tried.

"With his finger on the trigger," Andrea exclaimed, pointing at Merle.

"But that didn't happen," Aibileen said.

"But it almost did!" she cried. "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you? I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We _have_ to work this out!"

"There's nothing to work out," Rick said. "We're gonna kill him. I don't know _how_ or _when_, but we will."

"We can settle this. There is room in Woodbury for all of you."

"Ya know better than that," Merle scoffed.

"There's no way in Hell I'm livin' in that place with him still alive," Aibileen said.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Hershel asked. "Did he say that?"

"No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war," Andrea exclaimed. "The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"Tell ya what, next time ya see _Philip_, tell 'im I'm gonna take his other eye," Daryl said in a low voice.

"We've been taking too much shit for too long," Glenn said, "he wants a war, he's got one."

Andrea glanced at Rick, lost on what to say. She had been hoping to find some even ground with Rick. Instead, all she got was hostility and threats. Philip didn't know Andrea had left; at least she hoped he didn't. All Andrea wanted was to stop a war—no more deaths, no more losing friends. But the way the group looked at her, angrily and tiredly, it made her wonder what Philip had done, more than what she was told, to make them so hostile.

"If you don't sit down and try and work this out," Andrea said, still looking at Rick, "I don't know what's going to happen. He has a _whole town_. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"You want to make this right, get us inside," Rick said.

"No," Andrea sighed. "There are innocent people."

Rick brushed her off and stormed back into the cellblock.

* * *

Aibileen and Daryl were still in the room, long after everyone else left. Andrea was still hanging around the prison, trying to figure out what to do. While her efforts were strong, it wasn't going to work with them. The Governor chose to attack them, chose to kidnap them and torture them. The group was going to prove they could fight back.

"We're gonna talk about what happened," he murmured, gently nudging her shoulder.

"I told ya what happened to me," Aibileen said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Nothin' more to explain."

Daryl shook his head. "Can't be it."

"Governor—Philip—Whatever the _Hell_ his name is—" Aibileen rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "_He_ told me that Glenn and Maggie told where the prison was. Then he said he had somethin' in mind and that I'd be the reward. Nothin' happened, Daryl, I told ya this."

"Doesn't excuse what he _tried_ to do," he growled.

"This whole thing will be settled soon," Aibileen said.

"With an arrow in his head."

Aibileen gave an airy, humorless chuckle at that. Looping her arm through Daryl's, Aibileen rested her hand on top of the huntsman's, she laced her fingers through his. Daryl shifted his hand so their palms touched. His palms were calloused and rough. Aibileen took note to how dwarfed her hand was compared to his.

"We'll get through this, won't we?" she asked softly.

Daryl looked down at her. Aibileen was still resting her head on his shoulder. She was gripping his hand tightly in hers. After everything they'd been through, having a little reassurance wouldn't hurt, even if it wasn't believable.

"Yeah, we'll get through this."

Daryl gave Aibileen's hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked this update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed these past few updates, it really means a lot.**

**If I could own 'Walking Dead', I'd be the happiest person on the planet. Unfortunately, the show and comics are not mine. But I do own my characters and my fillers, and I'm happy with that.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	67. Chapter 67

**67—Finding the Prison pt. 20**

After some negotiating, Andrea was able to go into the cellblock and just observe. She looked into each cell, interacting with her old friends. It was nice seeing Andrea alive and well, having a little reassurance that she didn't die on Hershel's farm; but knowing that Andrea was in Woodbury and in a relationship with the Governor made it harder to trust her. Even if she _did_ come to the prison looking for peace.

When Judith started whining again, Carol asked Aibileen if she could watch over the infant for a moment.

Aibileen held Judith carefully in her arms, trying to calm her down. Since there was no crib for the baby to sleep in, the group had to do with a makeshift one and a couple blankets to keep her warm.

Seeing Andrea walking toward her, her face softening at the sight of the baby, Aibileen tried for a smile.

"This is Lil Asskicker," she said, adjusting the baby so Andrea could get a better view.

"Can I hold her?" Andrea asked softly.

Aibileen placed Judith into Andrea's arms and the woman melted as she held the baby.

"Let me guess, Daryl named her Asskicker," Andrea said jokingly.

Aibileen chuckled at that.

"That's not really her name."

"It's Judith."

Andrea smiled down at Judith, gently rocking on her feet to keep the baby calm. From the looks of it, Judith didn't mind being in Andrea's arms at all, and that was good.

"What happened to Lori?" she asked solemnly.

"It was a C-section," Aibileen said, her heart feeling ten times heavier. "Maggie...then Carl..."

Andrea looked down, her shoulders tensing slightly.

"From what I've been told, T-Dog died protecting Carol." Aibileen shook her head.

"Shane?"

"Rick killed him."

A look of disbelief washed over Andrea's features. Aibileen vaguely remembered Andrea having some sort of romantic interest in Shane—she didn't focus too much on the past, it wasn't necessary anymore.

"The night we left the farm, that whole Randall thing," Aibileen sighed. "Shane killed Randall, he lied to us. Then he tried to kill Rick."

"Shane loved Rick," Andrea said softly.

"Shane loved Lori," Aibileen replied. "Used that as an excuse to try 'n kill Rick."

"Rick's become cold." Andrea's lips pursed in a thin line. "He's unsteady."

Aibileen shrugged her shoulders. "Shit happened. Rick couldn't handle it all that well." Andrea handed Judith back to Aibileen, the infant starting to whimper and whine at the movement. "Ya need to do somethin' about the Governor."

"I _am_," Andrea sighed.

"Give him somethin' good," Aibileen said softly, "somethin' he won't forget. It has to be good enough to where he'd drop his guard and you'll be able to end it."

Aibileen took note to the look of disbelief and slight confusion on Andrea's face. Aibileen was certain that she wasn't the person Andrea remembered. With everything that happened, all the bullshit the group had to go through in order to survive, they had to harden in order to keep themselves strong. Aibileen wanted to believe that she had transformed into a different person since encountering Rick's group on that highway.

"I should be going soon," Andrea murmured.

"Be safe." Aibileen tried for a smile.

* * *

When everyone heard news that Andrea was leaving, they gathered to give their farewells. They weren't sure if they were ever going to see her again, but the short time they managed to have with her was decent.

Rick said that he'd need everyone outside to help with the gate and getting Andrea something to get back to Woodbury quicker. Glenn brought one of the cars—probably owned by the prison before—and parked it in front of Andrea.

"Can you spare it?" Andrea asked.

Rick merely nodded.

Andrea looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable and very anxious that she was leaving. When she caught Aibileen's gaze, the anxiety and discomfort intensified. Aibileen's plan to lower the Governor's guards was a potentially deadly task, but it could stop a war from breaking out.

"Take care," Andrea said softly.

Climbing into the car, Andrea tossed her bag into the passenger seat and closed the driver's side door. Rick handed Andrea something, possibly weapons, and said something loud enough for only her to hear. Everyone got out of the way when the car's engine started and she drove off.

A heaviness hung around them as she left.

Even though Andrea was still alive, it felt like they had lost another friend.

* * *

That night, everyone sat around and picked at their food solemnly. Andrea meant well, and it was appreciated that she was attempting to make everything work, but nothing was going to work between the two groups.

The Governor had shown he's willing to kidnap and torture people for his own gain. Whatever that gain could possibly be.

Rick's group had dealt with so many problems, so many disappointments, that they were going to do whatever was necessary to protect themselves.

The only light that came into the area they were at was from the lanterns and candles that were lit, and the dim light of the moon splashing through the windows. Rick had taken to holding and caring for Judith while everyone else just sat silently around the fire.

When Beth started singing, it seemed to calm everyone down for a moment.

Aibileen leaned her head on the wall behind her, sighing softly. She glanced up and saw Daryl standing next to Hershel, Rick approaching them. Aibileen and Daryl had talked about what happened to the both of them at Woodbury. It seemed to bring some kind of relief to them, but there was still a heaviness of guilt that rested on their shoulders.

Rick started talking to Daryl and Hershel, very quietly.

Aibileen looked down. She focused on Beth's singing.

Daryl's gaze shifted to Aibileen. The young woman was leaning against the wall on the lower level of the cellblock. She was standing a bit away from the others, looking lost in her own thoughts. The huntsman was tempted to go down there and just stand next to her, keep her company for a little bit. Daryl and Aibileen had that kind of relationship—they didn't _have_ to say anything whenever they were together. Sometimes their silences was what they needed.

But what Rick was saying was important. So Daryl listened to what Rick had to say while Beth's singing rang through the cellblock.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up early. It was pretty quiet in the cellblock; Judith had woken up a few times during the night—the infant had been crying, either hungry or needing a diaper change. Aibileen was willing to do it, but Beth did most of the feeding and cleaning. It didn't seem fair to the youngest Greene girl, but Beth had told Aibileen many a time that taking care of Judith was like her job.

Everyone started to notice Michonne, Rick, and Carl packing weapons and other necessities. There was a curiosity in the air, the others wondering where they were going.

"We're going to be out for a little bit," Rick said before leaving. "We should be back soon. Just going on a run."

When the trio left, everyone went to do their respective jobs. Hershel had called Aibileen over.

"Somethin' wrong?" Aibileen asked.

"Just wanted to check on your stitches," he replied.

Aibileen nodded and followed Hershel to his cell. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Aibileen lifted her shirt high enough for Hershel to make an evaluation. The injury wasn't hurting as much, which was nice. Occasionally it would sting for a little bit or just feel uncomfortable, but Aibileen understood that the pain or discomfort only arose when she was pushing herself too hard.

"It's healing up nicely," Hershel said. "It's a little red, probably from a mild infection, but it doesn't look too bad."

Aibileen nodded.

Hershel applied some medication to the wound and bandaged it. He told Aibileen to not push herself too hard and to just take it easy for a little bit.

"I dunno if I can do that," she said with a humorless chuckle. "Not with everythin' that's goin' on."

Hershel nodded, slowly standing up and grabbing his crutches.

"I understand." The older man sighed. "Things were just starting to turn out nicely."

Tugging her shirt down, Aibileen stood and crossed her arms over her chest, giving a halfhearted shrug.

"Things could change," she said. "Maybe not the way Andrea wanted it to, but maybe a miracle could happen."

"A miracle is what we need," Hershel said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this update! Let me know if there's anything I should fix, and I will do just that. I finished a big project in one of my classes and all I have to do is present it tomorrow; hopefully I get a good grade because I graduate this Friday!**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. It will never be mine, unfortunately. But I do own Selena, Aibileen, any other characters I add to the story, and all my fillers. I'm OK with that!**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	68. Chapter 68

**68—Finding the Prison pt. 21**

When Rick, Carl, and Michonne returned from their run, there seemed to be less tension between the three of them. It was obvious that Rick had brought Michonne on that run to see how reliable she'd be. Whatever happened while they were gone, Rick got a good answer.

Carl and Michonne brought in a baby crib, one that would be big enough for Judith to sleep in. The young boy said he went out to find it while Rick was busying himself with something. Neither of them specified on what happened on the trip, only that they ran into a little trouble on the way to their location. The one thing the group was happy for was that the three of them came back unharmed.

When the crib was placed in a temporary space, at least until it was built, the group went to handle the problem with the walkers.

They had a _lot_ of work to do.

* * *

In the days that passed, the group had managed to take down a good portion of the walkers in the field, even some of the walkers near the fence. They were working endlessly to stop the growing problem of walkers—since the Woodburians had decided they were going to dump dozens upon dozens of walkers in the field, the group had grown more and more frustrated. Since that day, they hadn't encountered anymore Woodbury people, which was a relief. But the possible solution Andrea had opened for them still hung in the backs of their minds.

The only problem was that Rick wasn't really up for negotiating with the Governor, and whether or not the Governor wanted to negotiate with them didn't really seem to matter. The moment they had the chance, the Governor would be taken down.

If Andrea hadn't done it first.

Aibileen had been completely serious in what she told Andrea the day she visited. If the Governor's guards were lowered, then the opening would be just right and the problem would be solved! No trading other people in for peace; no war; no more hostility and frustration. Everyone would be able to live peacefully in their homes and leave each other alone!

The one thing Aibileen worried for was that Andrea was in a relationship with the Governor. She had to wonder if Andrea could even muster up the courage to do something like killing her boyfriend.

_Seems a bit cruel,_ Aibileen thought solemnly. _But we can't risk having him running around, manipulating people. If he's got a whole town at his disposal, then we'd best pray that we could last long enough to at least weaken them._

That was something Aibileen hoped for. If the Woodburians came back to the prison, and God forbid it came down to the solution of the group getting brutally slaughtered, Aibileen hoped that they fought back with enough brutality that the Woodburians would at least be weakened.

It'd be the best thing they could do.

But for the time being, Aibileen, like the rest of the group, would spend as much time as possible enjoying that little moment of peace and just worrying about the problems in the prison before worrying about how to handle Woodbury.

* * *

The days soon drawled into about a week, maybe longer. It didn't really seem to matter to the group. But when Andrea came back to the prison, saying that the Governor was willing to have a discussion with Rick, a civilized discussion, it seemed almost like Andrea was playing them as idiots.

"You honestly expect us to believe he said that?" Rick accused, narrowing his eyes at the blonde woman in front of him.

"That's what he said," Andrea said, looking defeated. "I'm not here to cause trouble, Rick. I'm trying to help us. Do you honestly want to fight? How much ammo do you think you guys have?"

"Enough," Rick hissed. "Why don't you let us worry about ourselves?"

"We traveled together, Rick," Andrea exclaimed. "We left Atlanta together. How was I supposed to know you guys were still alive? I didn't know what happened to any of you!"

"That's not important anymore." Rick's lips pursed into a thin line. "Why did this Governor suddenly have a change of heart?"

Andrea pinched the bridge of her nose. "I convinced him."

Rick nodded, his gaze not leaving Andrea for a moment. She couldn't be trusted, that's how he saw it. Andrea was a good friend of theirs, but when she joined Woodbury, she chose the wrong side.

"Where does he want this meeting?"

"There's a location about halfway between Woodbury and here," Andrea sighed. "He'll meet you there. The building's abandoned. I'll be there so nothing gets out of hand."

Rick nodded slowly, frowning slightly.

"I guarantee you he'll probably bring some of his best men for protection," Andrea said, "or in case he changes his mind. I don't know what goes through his mind anymore. He's unpredictable. I'm warning you _now_, Rick, bring someone with you. If Philip changes his mind, he'll have you gunned down before you can even blink."

* * *

After some convincing of her own, not in the way Andrea did hers, Aibileen had been able to join Rick, Daryl, and Hershel on their important mission to meet the Governor. Rick would go in the building to discuss whatever with the Governor, and hopefully nothing would get out of hand. The last thing they would need would be a slaughter.

Aibileen had ridden with Daryl on his motorcycle. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to ride it. Aibileen would be lying if she said she didn't like riding Daryl's motorcycle; she absolutely _adored_ riding the thing. Daryl seemed to notice how much she loved riding it, since whenever they were allowed to go out on runs or do something that involved leaving the prison for a while, Daryl would start using his motorcycle instead of using the cars—unless the job required the cars.

"I'll go with Rick," Daryl murmured, climbing off his motorcycle. "Stay here with Hershel, got it?"

Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip anxiously but nodded. In a situation like the one they were in, the _last_ thing they'd need was more arguing.

Looking back at where Hershel was, sitting in the car with a machine gun in his hands, Aibileen nodded to herself in reassurance. Hershel was armed. She knew better than to think that the older man would leave the farm without any kind of weapon—Rick ensured that anyone who left the prison was well armed.

Aibileen had been given a shotgun and had a few knives just in case.

Rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, Aibileen wondered how well the whole thing would turn out. She didn't want anymore violence. Aibileen had it up to the brim with all the violence that happened.

"Aibileen," Hershel called. She turned and looked at him. "Come on in."

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked.

"Rick said that after about fifteen to twenty minutes, to bring the car around," Hershel said.

Nodding, Aibileen climbed in.

When the car had been brought around, Daryl walked over to them, crossbow in hand.

"He's already in there," he said. "Sat down with Rick."

"I don't see any cars," Hershel said, looking around.

"Andrea said he'd bring his best people," Aibileen added.

"Don't feel right," Daryl said, glancing around anxiously. "Keep it runnin'."

Not even a minute after saying that, a roaring engine filled the air. A big car came speeding through a nearby lot, parking in the middle of the road. Daryl had his crossbow aimed while Hershel and Aibileen got out of their car. Aibileen had her shotgun in hand.

Two men climbed out of the car. When Andrea climbed out, Daryl aimed his crossbow at her.

"The Hell? Why's your boy already in there?" the huntsman exclaimed.

"He's here?" Andrea exclaimed.

"Yup."

Andrea stormed into the building, clearly frustrated.

As the others stood outside in the Georgia heat, it seemed like Daryl was becoming more restless than the others. He had lowered his crossbow, but he kept glancing at the two men as if he _really_ wanted to hurt them. Aibileen would stand next to him, close enough to where she could stop him in case he did something compulsively.

One of the men watched Daryl, Hershel, and Aibileen like a hawk. The other man was writing something on a piece of paper. It seemed like the writing man was causing most of Daryl's restlessness.

"Maybe I should go inside," Hershel suggested.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately," the writing man said, almost automatically.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Milton Mamet," he answered.

"Great. He brought his butler."

"I'm his advisor," Milton responded, not even phased by what the huntsman said.

"What kind of advice?"

"Planning, biters—I'm sorry, I don't feel like I should explain myself to the henchmen," Milton replied dryly.

Daryl scoffed. "Better watch your mouth, sunshine."

"If you and I are going to be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, shut your mouth," the other man, a Hispanic man with a cocky look in his eyes, said.

Daryl walked over to the Hispanic man, obviously trying to start something.

"We don't need this," Hershel exclaimed.

"Daryl, knock it off," Aibileen snapped.

"If it all goes South in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough," Hershel said.

When Daryl turned and walked away, the Hispanic man gave an arrogant smirk.

Aibileen stood next to Daryl, making sure she could at least stop the huntsman the next time he'd decide to approach the Woodbury men.

* * *

It didn't seem to take long for Andrea to come storming out of the building looking even more frustrated than before. Aibileen would've been worried as to why Andrea seemed so frustrated, but at that moment, the only thing going through Aibileen's mind was whether or not the situation was going to get slightly better or even worse.

Rick and the Governor had been in the abandoned building for a while and it seemed like the longer they were in there, the more anxious and restless Daryl became and the more the tension between the two groups seemed to thicken.

"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves," Milton said.

It had become very obvious how distressed Daryl had become and it was starting to bother everyone else.

"I say to sit tight and shut up," the Hispanic man said.

"Don't'cha mean the Governor?" Daryl muttered.

"It's a good thing, to sit down. Especially after what happened..." Milton's eyes darted between Daryl, Aibileen, and Hershel, almost uncertain in what to say next. "We're gonna work it out," he said after a moment. "Nobody wants another battle."

"I wouldn't say that was a battle," Aibileen said.

"I _would_ call that a battle and I _did_," Milton replied. "I recorded it."

"For what?" Daryl asked.

"Somebody's gotta keep a record of what we go through. It'll be apart of our history."

"That makes sense," Hershel said.

"I've got dozens of interviews..." Milton started, approaching Hershel. But whatever Milton was hoping to say was cut off when a loud noise came from behind them.

Anyone with a weapon got it ready, running toward where the noise took place. Daryl and the Hispanic man took the lead, and it seemed like the sudden action distracted Daryl from how restless he was earlier.

The four of them—Daryl, Hispanic man, Aibileen, and Andrea—stopped when two walkers were stumbling toward them. Daryl lowered his crossbow and looked at Hispanic man, who was holding a metal bat.

"After you," Daryl said, motioning for the other man to go forward.

"Right." Hispanic man nodded, quickly catching on to what Daryl was doing. "You first."

Aibileen and Andrea shared a look of disbelief.

_They're having a testosterone match now?_ Aibileen thought irritably.

"If y'all ain't gonna kill it, I'll do it myself," Aibileen exclaimed.

Daryl held a hand up, stopping Aibileen from advancing.

"He's got it," the huntsman said.

Andrea shoved her way past them and shoved a blade into the head of the nearest walker, shoving the limp body onto the ground.

"Pussy," Hispanic man muttered.

When more walkers started showing up, Hispanic man walked toward the nearest one, flipping and twirling the bat in one hand, before smashing it against the walker's head.

At that point, Aibileen and Andrea decided not to intervene. Andrea had already taken down a walker and Aibileen saw no point in advancing. The two men were trying to one up each other. It was the only form of entertainment, if it could even be called _that_, they had.

The two women shared a look as they saw Daryl and Hispanic man killing the walkers, trying to make themselves look bigger and better than the other.

"Men," Andrea said.

"Mhm." Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest.

Certainly that was one way to keep themselves distracted for a small moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked this update. Sorry if the ending wasn't good! I'm updating super late from where I'm at; I just had graduation and was taken out as a little celebration, so it's about 2:20 in the morning where I'm at. I am really, really tired. Oh well! I updated for you guys because I thought it'd be nice to give you guys something new to read.**

**If there's anything you'd like me to change in these past few updates, let me know and I'll do just that!**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I wish I owned the franchise, but I don't. The only thing I'll ever own are my characters, my fillers, and a love for the series.**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	69. Chapter 69

**69—Finding the Prison pt. 22**

By the time Daryl and Hispanic man finished taking down the walkers, Aibileen and Andrea had returned to Milton and Hershel. The two men watched the women approach them expectantly.

"Some walkers," Aibileen said, shrugging.

Aibileen knelt down near Hershel's car, keeping her shotgun slung over her shoulder. Daryl and the Hispanic man hadn't returned from where the walkers were, and it made her wonder what they were doing. Brushing some of her hair out of her face, Aibileen let out a sigh. Rick and the Governor were still negotiating.

Hopefully the two men would come to some sort of agreement.

* * *

Daryl had found a pack of cigarettes in the pocket of one of the walkers he'd taken down. There wasn't any blood or anything on the cigarettes, which was a relief. It'd been a while since the huntsman had a smoke and he wasn't going to let that pass him by. Taking one out, he offered one to the Hispanic man.

"Prefer Menthols," he replied.

Daryl grunted. Taking out a lighter, he lit the cigarette and took a drag.

"Ya Army or somethin'?" Daryl asked, smoke coming out of his mouth as he spoke. He took another drag.

"Nah, I just hate these things." The Hispanic man studied his metal bat, covered in walker blood and brains. "After what they did...wife. Kids."

"Sucks," Daryl murmured, blowing out the smoke.

"You and that girl seem close," he said. Daryl's gaze immediately went to the other man. He took another drag of his cigarette, his lips pursed a little before he blew out the smoke.

Daryl let out a grunt.

"I'm not trying anything. I don't do that kind of thing," the Hispanic man said, shrugging his shoulders. "Always seemed impossible to be happy living in a world like this."

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Daryl listened to what the Hispanic man had to say. Daryl had little trust in the Woodbury man. True, they, in a sense, worked together in taking down the walkers, but that didn't mean they automatically became acquaintances or anything. The Hispanic man would still end up going back to Woodbury, along with Andrea, and whatever conclusion Rick and the Governor came to would probably end up in more killings.

At least, that's the way Daryl saw it.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the Hispanic man asked. He sounded slightly curious, probably trying to find something to talk about.

Daryl's gaze stayed on the Woodbury man. The questions about Aibileen were causing his guards to rise and he had to refrain from grabbing the first weapon he'd get his hands on. Aibileen wasn't there to restrain him in case he did something.

"Yeah." The huntsman took another drag from his cigarette. He observed the Hispanic man carefully. The Hispanic man nodded, glancing down at his bat again.

"This is a joke, right?" the Hispanic man asked. "I'm sure they'll do their little dance; then by tomorrow, they'll get the word."

"I know," Daryl muttered.

The Hispanic man nodded to the cigarettes in Daryl's pocket. Handing him one, the two men stood there for a moment longer. Trying to enjoy their cigarettes before heading back.

* * *

"You and Daryl seem to have gotten closer," Andrea observed.

Aibileen looked at Andrea for a moment before nodding. Her relationship with Daryl was steadily evolving. The relationship was still moving slowly, and Aibileen was OK with that. She didn't want to rush into some relationship. With everything that was happening, Aibileen wanted to know that she could at least _trust_ the person she was with before anything got too serious.

"How long have you and Daryl been together?" Andrea asked.

"A couple months," Aibileen said. She stood up and stretched her back. Daryl and the Hispanic man came back to them, a strong scent of smoke coming off of them. Aibileen knew that Daryl enjoyed smoking every now and then, whenever he got the chance. She didn't really like the idea of Daryl smoking, but she knew that it helped him relax sometimes.

"Still talkin'?" Daryl asked, nodding to the building.

Aibileen nodded.

Daryl let out a sigh. He stood next to Aibileen, almost protectively, as he watched the Hispanic man stand next to his vehicle. The smell of cigarettes filled Aibileen's nose and she cleared her throat a little. She used to smoke a lot when she was younger. After going through rehab, she stopped smoking and abusing drugs.

"Takin' 'em too damn long." The huntsman scowled at the building. He wanted the negotiation to move quicker. Despite just having a cigarette, Daryl still had a bubble of restlessness in his stomach and he didn't like that. The thought of being so close to the Governor and just wasting time _talking_ to him—they could just kill him and get it over with.

"We can't rush these kinds of things," Aibileen said. "It takes time."

Daryl snorted. "We could kill him right now," he hissed. "Wastin' our time _negotiatin'_."

"If we kill the Governor now, we're puttin' ourselves in even _more_ danger." Aibileen looked up at Daryl with a frown. "He's an icon for those people. If they found out one of our own killed him, they'll come together and kill _us_." Aibileen saw a look flash in Daryl's eyes before vanishing, and she let out a sigh. "Andrea believes talkin' with the Governor could bring peace between us. Let's see how this works out first."

Aibileen knew that Daryl didn't like that response, but he was going to roll with it until Rick came back.

* * *

Daryl kept a close eye on the Woodbury people. Milton had been talking to Hershel for a little bit; the Hispanic man was keeping an eye on the others. Andrea had gone back into the building to see if there had been any progress, but she came out looking hurt and frustrated.

Aibileen was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed and her shotgun on her lap. She seemed to be deep in thought. Rick's and the Governor's negotiation had been going on for most of the day; everyone was getting exhausted. The only good thing that happened was that no one had gotten hurt yet.

Sitting down beside Aibileen, mostly to stop himself from pacing, Daryl placed his hand over Aibileen's, trying to feel some physical reassurance that everything _might_ get better. Aibileen looked at him in surprise for a moment before lacing her fingers between Daryl's. The huntsman kept a firm grip on her hand, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Daryl brought Aibileen's hand up and kissed her knuckles. She looked at him in surprise. He'd never done anything like that before—as silly as it might've seemed, Aibileen found that motion of affection to be heartwarming.

In more ways than Aibileen understood, that kiss was more of a promise on Daryl's part. He had taken notice to how Aibileen respected his boundaries and never pushed him into doing something he wasn't ready to try yet. In turn, he had respected Aibileen's boundaries and gave the same respects. The kiss was a promise that he would appreciate her, respect her, even—though he wouldn't openly admit it yet—_love_ her more once the Woodbury issue resolved.

It was understood that the Woodbury issue might never end while they stayed at the prison. The Governor would keep dropping walkers into the prison's field; more people would get killed; more people would get kidnapped and tortured. It'd be a never-ending cycle until everyone had been killed.

Daryl wasn't going to let some one-eyed freak go rampaging through the group's new home and slaughter everyone.

He'd protect them for as long as he could.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the newest update! I hope you guys liked it.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. The only thing I own are my characters and my fillers and an absolute love for the franchise.**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	70. Chapter 70

**70—Finding the Prison pt. 23**

A tension hung in the air when Rick and the Governor finally left the building. Milton and the Hispanic man immediately climbed into their vehicle while the Governor climbed into a truck he'd brought.

Daryl gently nudged Aibileen's shoulder and the two climbed onto the motorcycle. Rick kept eye contact on the car the Governor was in as climbed into his car. Andrea stood in the center of everything, watching anxiously.

The tension was almost unbearable, and it seemed to stretch out once everyone started leaving.

* * *

The ride to the prison seemed to have taken forever. The tension still hung around them and it didn't seem like it was going away any time soon. But once they made it back to the prison, and avoided the walkers in the field and around the fences, they loaded out of their vehicles. Glenn and the others came around to see what they could do, they all looked anxious.

"Let's get inside," Rick ordered, looking around the prison.

* * *

When everyone gathered in the cellblock, Rick got out a shotgun and stood in front of where everyone was gathered. His lips were pursed into a thin line and his eyes held a fierce look in them. Rick made sure that everyone had their weapons on them, at least anyone who was willing to _fight_ would have a weapon on them.

"So I met this Governor," Rick started. "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of ya?" Merle asked.

Rick nodded.

"Shoulda gone when we had the chance," Merle said, pushing his way past Glenn and Maggie.

"He wants the prison," Rick continued after Merle had left. "He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead, for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war."

When Rick left the cellblock, everyone went their separate ways—going into their cells or just standing in various parts of the cellblock. Aibileen went into her cell and made sure that her shotgun was ready to go and that she had plenty of ammo on her.

* * *

After checking and rechecking to see if her shotgun and other weapons were working and functional, Aibileen just sat in her cell, looking at the bleak wall of her cell. She was scared, angry, confused—those feelings swirled inside her like a tornado and it was tearing her apart. Andrea was trying so hard to make some kind of peace between the group and Woodbury, and the Governor could only focus on killing them and invading the prison.

Aibileen started to unconsciously chew on her fingernails.

Someone clearing their throat at the entrance of her cell made her jump. Looking over, she saw Merle standing there. Aibileen nodded at him.

"Somethin' ya need?" Aibileen asked, still chewing on her fingernails.

"How well do ya think this group could do against the Governor?" Merle asked, leaning against the opening of the cell. He had a gun in one hand, a long and sharpened knife duct-taped to his weaponized arm.

"I dunno," Aibileen said, shrugging. "I'd hope we could at least make it through this."

"They have the manpower and the weapons." Aibileen wasn't sure what Merle was trying to say. She looked over at him with a frown, her brows furrowing together.

"What're ya implyin', Merle?" she asked dryly.

"Ya think we should attack first, lil lady?" he asked. "Already got Michonne to agree we should."

Aibileen's frown deepened.

"They'd be expectin' us to do that."

Merle shook his head. "The Governor'd be focusin' on makin' sure everyone could fight. We take 'em by surprise..."

"We broke into Woodbury to get Glenn and Maggie; then broke into Woodbury _again_ to get Daryl and I, with you comin' with us. They'd be expectin' us to do that again."

"I take it ya don't think layin' some damage first is a good idea?" Merle arched an eyebrow.

Aibileen shrugged. "I dunno. There's too much goin' on for me to be wonderin' about things like that."

"It's either we attack first or _he_ does."

"We'll figure somethin' out when the time comes," Aibileen said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked over at Merle; he gave a strained smirk before walking away without a word.

* * *

Daryl was sitting on the perch, chewing on his bottom lip. His crossbow was laying beside him. Daryl had a plan that could probably change everything between the group and Woodbury—whether it be good or bad, he didn't know. He hoped it'd be good. Everyone was still busying themselves with whatever they thought necessary—keeping watch at the guard towers; making sure their weapons were working properly; just having some time to think—and Daryl watched with mild disinterest as the group moved around the prison, murmuring greetings to each other or just giving nods of acknowledgement. When Daryl saw Merle walk towards Aibileen's cell, his interest spiked just a little.

Aibileen and Merle didn't talk much. Whatever kind of relationship they had was neither friendly nor hostile. But that didn't mean Daryl couldn't become a little curious whenever his girlfriend and brother seemed to be in the same company.

When Merle left Aibileen's cell, Daryl waited until his brother was out of the cellblock before standing up and cautiously going into Aibileen's cell. Her brown eyes glanced over at him briefly before settling down for a moment.

"What'd Merle need?" he murmured.

Aibileen just shrugged. "Nothin'."

Daryl looked at Aibileen before hesitantly walking over and sitting beside her.

"I know Merle didn't come in here to talk about nothin'," he said. "What'd he say?"

"The whole fightin' that's gonna happen." She shook her head, giving a lazy shrug. "This whole big mess."

Daryl gave a thoughtful hum. He glanced down at Aibileen. She was biting her fingernails, looking at nothing in particular.

"Shouldn't keep yourself locked up in here," he said softly.

"I won't. I just wanted to think."

The huntsman nodded.

In an act that he would've scolded himself for doing, Daryl bent down and brushed his lips against Aibileen's cheek. She seemed to visibly relax at that before glancing up at Daryl, the corners of her mouth twitching.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Rick had come back into the cellblock, calling for Daryl, Aibileen, and Hershel. They stood near a part of the prison that would be near _impossible_ for the others to see them, even from the guard towers.

"It's the only way," Rick concluded. He had told them what he was going to do, what the Governor's real intentions were.

"Ya gonna tell 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Not 'till after," Rick said. "We have to do it today, it has to be quiet."

"Ya got a plan?" Aibileen asked.

Rick gave a sigh. "Tell her we need to talk, away from the others."

Aibileen looked over at Hershel. The older man lowered his head a fraction, almost as if he were ashamed it had come to the way it did. After a moment, Hershel walked away.

"See this? We avoid fighting." Rick looked between Aibileen and Daryl. "No one else dies." Daryl nodded; Aibileen hesitantly gave a single nod. "We need someone else."

"I'll talk to 'im," Daryl said.

"I'll do it," Rick said.

"I'll go with ya."

Rick shot Daryl a pointed look. "No. Just me."

When Rick walked away, leaving Aibileen and Daryl alone outside, the duo didn't say anything or move for a moment. Daryl looked down at Aibileen when she gave a sigh.

"I should probably go back and check on Judith," she said solemnly. "Beth 'n Carol—they've been takin' care of that baby more than I have."

Before Daryl could say anything, Aibileen turned on her heels and walked away.

The huntsman stood there for a moment longer, thinking over everything that Rick had said. He prayed that what they came up with would work, though he absolutely dreaded the thought of doing it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this update. The one thing I'm really looking forward to is putting in the Terminus arc. The whole Terminus thing was my favorite part of 'Walking Dead', I don't know why.**

**On another note, I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	71. Chapter 71

**71—Finding the Prison pt. 24**

Aibileen had gone back into the prison and went over to where Judith was being kept. Carol was holding her, rocking the baby back and forth.

"Here, let me see her," Aibileen said.

Carol glanced over at Aibileen and glanced down at the baby.

"You sure?" Carol asked.

Aibileen nodded. Holding her arms out, Carol gently placed the infant in her friend's arms. Aibileen held Judith close to her, gently resting the baby's head against her chest. When Merle entered the room they were in, climbing up on some metal tables and such to look out the windows, Aibileen and Carol made sure to watch him carefully.

"Ain't no way," Merle muttered.

"What?" Carol said.

"We got any whiskey?" Merle asked, looking down at the women.

Aibileen arched a brow at the statement. The _last_ thing the group needed in a time of crisis was alcohol.

"Hell, I'd even drink vodka."

Carol shot the older Dixon a look before sitting down at one of the metal tables and rummaging through some things.

"Are you with us?" Carol asked.

"Sure."

"I'm not talking about occupying the same space," Carol said flatly. "Are you _with_ us?"

"I'm here for my brother."

"Well he's here for us," Aibileen murmured, gently rocking back and forth. Judith made some gurgling sounds, seemingly enjoying the movement.

"Now's not the time to do _shots_," Carol said fiercely. "It's time to pick a damn side."

"Ya ain't like ya was back at the camp," Merle chuckled. "Lil mouse runnin' 'round, scared of her own shadow."

Aibileen noticed how Carol tensed up at that, no longer rummaging through what was on the table and listening to what Merle had to say.

"It wasn't my shadow, it was my husband's," she muttered almost bitterly.

"Ya don't seem scared of nothin' anymore."

"I'm not."

"You're a late bloomer."

Carol stood up from where she sat, picking up a backpack that had been placed on the table. The older woman looked over at Merle with a look Aibileen couldn't quite make out.

"Maybe you are too."

Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, and giving a curt nod to Aibileen, Carol walked out of the room without another word.

Aibileen watched Carol go with a slight frown. Merle seemed to have taken what Carol said personally.

Looking down at Judith, who had started to fall asleep in her arms, Aibileen gently laid the baby down in her crib and tucked the blankets around her. Glancing over at Merle, the older Dixon briefly met her gaze before returning to the window for a moment.

* * *

After Judith had been placed down for a nap, Aibileen left the room, Merle following suit only a minute or two after her. The older Dixon made no attempt to talk or acknowledge Aibileen, and she saw no problem in that. Aibileen couldn't understand why Merle made some of the decisions he made, and she could only hope that he would be willing to put a stop—even if it's temporary—to whatever problems were going on inside of him and help the group out. Everyone sort of acknowledged the older Dixon's attempt to help them escape Woodbury the second time they broke in, but that didn't mean that the wariness and anger towards him wore off.

Aibileen glanced lazily into the cellblock and saw a mess of stuffing and fabric scattered all over the ground. She briefly glanced at Merle, but he paid her no attention.

Shaking her head, Aibileen decided to go outside. Before going out, she ran into Selena, who was coming in.

"Watch over Judith for a little bit?" Aibileen murmured. "Only for a little bit; I'll be back soon, OK?"

Selena nodded.

Going outside, Aibileen stood for a moment by the door, letting the sun hit her for a moment. She wanted to relish in the fresh air, just a little moment where she could have a moment to think over everything that happened. After what Rick said, she tried to distract herself with trying to watch over Judith, but her mind was still racing.

Moving, Aibleen walked along the side of the prison, avoiding garbage and debris. She looked at everything with disinterest. Walkers were still gathering around the fences and stumbling through the field; Woodbury was still going to attack them unless Michonne was handed over; everyone was preparing to go to war.

_There's no such thing as peace in a time like this,_ Aibileen thought solemnly. _It's only a short-lived feeling—a distraction so we won't focus on what's really going on out there._

Aibileen sighed. Rick was doing what he considered to be right. In some ways, it didn't seem like trading Michonne over for something as useless as _peace_ would do them any good if something _else_ arises. _If_ Rick still wanted to continue with the plan, how long would the Governor hold up his end of the bargain? The Governor was a snake, he'd say whatever people wanted to hear.

_I'm guessing the moment Michonne's handed over—if Rick doesn't change his mind—the Governor will still attack the prison._ Aibileen scowled slightly at the thought. She didn't want to believe the prison could still be in danger if the deal goes through. _Not everything will turn out the way I hope it will,_ Aibileen thought bitterly. _This prison will always be in danger with the Governor out there._

"Aibileen," a voice called.

Turning, Aibileen saw Daryl coming up to her. His crossbow was slung over his shoulder. Aibileen gave the huntsman a small smile. She hadn't seen him since Rick's talk.

"Ya doin' OK?" she asked.

Stopping about a foot in front of her, Daryl gave a slight nod.

"Ya know where Merle is?" he asked.

Aibileen's brows furrowed at the question. She wasn't really expecting to hear that kind of a question, but she knew that Daryl would probably want to spend some time with his brother before everything went down.

"I haven't seen him in a while." Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously. "Why? Ya need to talk to him?"

Daryl looked at Aibileen carefully. He was feeling really worried—Merle and Michonne had gone missing.

"Michonne's gone," he murmured. "Can't find her or Merle anywhere."

Aibileen's eyes widened.

_Merle took Michonne?_ she thought in disbelief.

"Ya looked all over?" Aibileen asked. Daryl nodded. "The Tombs, too?"

"Can't find 'em." Daryl bounced a little on the balls of his feet, seemingly restless spending so much time _talking_ when he could be _searching_.

"I dunno where they are," Aibileen breathed. "I'd imagine if Merle took Michonne, they probably headed over to Woodbury."

Daryl's face scrunched up into a slight scowl. It was obvious the younger Dixon brother didn't want to believe that his brother would just take their one chance of obtaining peace and...

He gave out a sigh.

"I'll help ya look, OK?" Aibileen said. "Just to double-check."

Nodding, Daryl motioned for her to follow. The duo went toward the field, getting their weapons ready to take down some walkers. There were still a significant amount of walkers still roaming the fields—it had taken _days_ to probably kill a _quarter_ of the walkers Woodbury had placed into the prison field. But at that moment, Daryl and Aibileen weren't thinking of reducing the field walkers for the good of the prison, they were looking for Merle and Michonne.

Those two were more important.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if this update is very sloppy. I've had a busy week and I thought, maybe, updating for this story could help keep my mind off things. I'm also sorry for not updating in quite some time. I hope you guys could leave a helpful review! I could really use that right now.**

**'Walking Dead' will never be mine (unfortunately). The only thing I'll ever own are my characters and my fillers (and that's not so bad).**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	72. Chapter 72

**72—Finding the Prison pt. 25**

Daryl and Aibileen searched the field, absently killing walkers who got in their way. Aibileen could practically _feel_ the restlessness and anxiety radiating off of the huntsman. She was helping him to help ease that restlessness, but it felt like they were getting nowhere. And that was frustrating.

After a while, Daryl went over to where Aibileen was and gently nudged her shoulder. Nodding over to where the vehicles were normally kept, Daryl and Aibileen went over and climbed onto the huntsman's motorcycle, after Aibileen opened the gates for them to go.

"Ya sure we should do this?" Aibileen exclaimed over the motorcycle's engine.

Giving a single, curt nod, Daryl glanced over at Aibileen for a moment before focusing on the road. They had been on the road for maybe less than five minutes before Aibileen spotted a figure nearby. Telling Daryl, he stopped the motorcycle and looked at the figure for moment, almost assessing it.

"It could be Michonne." Aibileen looked at Daryl, trying to be a little hopeful.

Taking her word for it, Daryl climbed off his motorcycle, Aibileen following behind him. The closer to the figure they got, the more obvious it became that it was Michonne. Stabbing a walker's head—probably one she'd decapitated—with her katana, Michonne glanced at the duo briefly before yanking her sword out.

"Where's my brother?" Daryl exclaimed.

Michonne seemed almost indifferent at Daryl's question, but there was a very quick flash in the woman's eyes as she thought about an answer.

"Ya kill 'im?" Daryl asked, trying his hardest not to sound worried.

"He let me go."

"Don't even think to come after me," Daryl said harshly.

When he started to run past Michonne, Aibileen stayed in her spot, momentarily stunned. Michonne turned and glared at him, not even phased.

"You better follow him," Michonne muttered as she walked past Aibileen. "He might just get himself killed."

* * *

Aibileen had managed to catch up with Daryl. Knowing that Merle had just let Michonne go made Aibileen's stomach twist; he was planning something and that something was putting his life in danger.

_If Merle seriously thinks he can handle the Governor on his own, it's not going to end well for him,_ Aibileen thought worriedly. Not only that, if they were to find Merle alive, how would they manage fitting three people on Daryl's motorcycle?

Aibileen skidded a little to slow herself down when Daryl abruptly started to slow down then suddenly turned and rushed toward a conjoined abandoned building. A car was parked out front and a walker was kneeling in-between the two buildings, devouring a body. The duo paid no attention to the walker as they hesitantly looked around.

"Ya think he's been here?" Daryl asked softly.

"Maybe." Aibileen glanced over at where the walker was—there were two bodies on the ground, both shot in the head. The walker had already eaten about a quarter of the first body, not even paying the duo any mind. But that still didn't stop Daryl from shooting it in the head with his crossbow.

Hearing a grunt, Aibileen and Daryl paused in their tracks.

"Did ya hear that?" she asked, glancing up at the huntsman.

He nodded wordlessly.

There was another grunt, and a sound of displeasure followed. The duo followed the noise, slowly walking around one of the buildings with their weapons ready. Another grunt came and the sound of someone moving. Thoughts raced through Aibileen's and Daryl's minds—was it the Governor? Had Merle managed to wound him? Maybe it wasn't the Governor but one of his Woodbury followers. That caused tensions to deepen.

"Stay close to me," Daryl murmured.

Aibileen nodded.

When they rounded the corner, they froze when they saw Merle sitting on the ground, leaning against the building. There was blood coming from a wound on his chest—the wound didn't seem to be anywhere near the older Dixon's heart, but Aibileen and Daryl couldn't know for sure.

"Oh my God," Aibileen hissed. Daryl had rushed down, carefully helping his brother to his feet. Aibileen went to the other side, helping the best she could. "What happened?"

"Tried killin' that son of a bitch myself," Merle hissed. "Used Michonne as a distraction."

"The Hell were ya thinkin', doin' somethin' like that?" Daryl exclaimed.

Merle hissed in pain, stopping for a moment until the pain passed.

"Was gonna do y'all a favor." The older Dixon looked at his brother with pain-stricken eyes. "Rick was gonna back out anyway. Figured...I could take out the Governor on my own."

"And it almost got ya killed," Aibileen scolded.

Merle just grunted, his face twisting up in pain.

Aibileen and Daryl led Merle to the car, placing him in the passenger seat.

"I'll take him back to the prison," Aibileen said. "Go on ahead and tell the others what happened."

"I ain't leavin' ya." Daryl grabbed Aibileen's shoulders, looking at her with a fierceness in his eyes. Aibileen could see the fear lacing in Daryl's gaze—he was scared of his brother possibly dying.

"Daryl Dixon, listen to me right now," Aibileen ordered. "I will get Merle to the prison safely. Hershel needs to examine this wound _immediately_ or your brother's gonna die."

An airy, humorless chuckle escaped Merle. "No need worryin' 'bout me, lil lady," the older Dixon muttered. "All I did was make things worse."

"Ya tried to make a difference." Aibileen looked back at Merle and tried for a smile. "I appreciate what you tried to do." Looking back at Daryl, Aibileen's face immediately switched from comforting to serious. "Get back to your motorcycle and tell Rick 'n the others _now_!"

A conflicted look swept across Daryl's face before he hesitantly nodded.

Aibileen gently cupped Daryl's face, standing on her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on the corner of Daryl's mouth.

"I'll bring Merle to the prison alive. Promise." Pulling back, Aibileen gave the huntsman a quick hug before climbing into the car. "Ya need a lift?" she asked before starting the car.

Daryl nodded quickly, climbing in the back.

When they reached where the motorcycle was parked, Daryl climbed out and went onto his ride. The moment the motorcycle's engine started, Daryl was off.

"No need to lie to my brother like that," Merle said, almost sounding humored.

"Whaddya mean?" Aibileen said, trying to keep her voice levelled.

"We both know I ain't gonna make the trip."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was decent! Sorry it took so long to get up, I was having a little trouble. Anyway, Merle's alive! Maybe...**

**What do you guys think? Do you think the idea of Merle possibly staying alive long enough to make it to the prison, to Hershel, is a good idea? Let me know!**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine, unfortunately. But I do own wonderful characters and any fillers I put in. So it's not so bad.**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	73. Chapter 73

**73—Finding the Prison pt. 26**

_"Ya weren't with us in Atlanta."_

_Aibileen had made it very clear that he was going to make the trip, and he realized that, surprisingly, Aibileen was more stubborn than he was and more determined than he could ever be. He knew that it wasn't worth the time and energy to argue with her, so he decided he was going to try and communicate with her instead; at least have his final moments—what he considered to be his final moments—talking to the one person besides himself that earned a place in Daryl's life._

_Merle would never admit it, and he wanted to make sure that Aibileen never found out, that he was, in a sense, drilling Aibileen to see if she would be good enough for his little brother._

_"No, I wasn't."_

_"How long ya been with the others?"_

_Aibileen glanced at Merle with a slight frown. The bloodstain on his shirt had gotten bigger. Aibileen had to guess they were probably halfway to the prison at that point; Daryl had gone on ahead, despite some hesitation._

_"About a year," she said curtly. "More or less."_

_Merle let out a grunt._

_"Don't close your eyes."_

_Merle had leaned his head back on the passenger seat, closing his eyes for a moment as a wave of pain passed through. He knew Aibileen was trying to do what she thought was best for him, and he knew he would have to show some kind of appreciation for what she was doing—probably something Daryl would make him do—but at that moment, he was convinced he was going to die._

_"Shoulda just left me there, lil lady," he muttered._

_"Daryl wouldn't have wanted that."_

_"He was always too soft."_

_"He wants his brother to survive."_

_Merle let out another grunt._

_"Ain't'cha the one who told him family's important?" Aibileen snapped. Merle frowned at her, resisting the urge to scowl. "You're the only family he's got left. Quit feelin' sorry for yourself. You're gonna survive."_

_"I've just been shot. I'd like to think I could feel sorry for myself."_

_"At least ya just got shot," Aibileen muttered. "Think of how terrible it woulda been if you'd been bit."_

_Merle frowned at the thought of that. The Governor had shot him, and Merle knew that if the son of a bitch had been given the chance, he would've thrown a walker at him in an instant._

_At least the older Dixon had some luck on his side._

**~The Walking Dead~**

When Aibileen and Merle had arrived at the prison, Merle had lost a significant amount of blood and looked deathly pale. As far as she knew, there was no exit wound, so the bullet was still inside him. The _moment_ they had entered the prison, Daryl was with them in an instant and helped them bring Merle to the cell Hershel was in.

Daryl had explained the situation, and Hershel said that he'd work on the older Dixon, doing what he could to save Merle's life.

What worried Aibileen the most was that after a while, Merle had started growing silent, and getting used to the fact that Merle was anything _but_ silent, it made Aibileen wonder if maybe he had been right and didn't make the trip. But when she tried getting him out of the car when they reached the prison, he started wincing and muttering under his breath.

"The bullet's shattered," Hershel explained. "He's gonna need surgery if he's going to survive."

Aibileen put a comforting hand on Daryl's forearm. The younger Dixon was anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking at his brother. Merle had been placed on the lower bunk and was looking weaker by the minute.

"Ya gonna get it out?" Daryl asked.

"It'll take a while," Hershel sighed. "I don't think it's going to be easy, either. The wound's deep, and I'd have to know how many fragment are in there. My guess is around six, maybe seven, bullet fragments."

"Didn't hit his heart, did it?" Daryl asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"No. If the bullet had hit his heart, he would've died a while ago."

"Do ya need any help?" Aibileen asked.

Hershel shook his head. "I've done a procedure like this before on Carl. Though the wound wasn't anywhere near his heart or lungs."

A pained sound came from Merle.

"If you do want to help, I will request one thing," Hershel said carefully.

"What?" Daryl asked immediately.

"We're going to have to tie Merle down."

Daryl's eyes widened, his lips pursing into a thin line.

"I don't have any way to knock him out for the surgery," Hershel explained. "Not to mention that arm." Hershel nodded to Merle's weaponized arm. "If I try and remove the bullet with him still conscious and free to move around, he'd probably do more harm than good—I can't risk him worsening his condition even more and hurting others in the process."

"There should be some rope around here." Looking back, they saw Carl standing at the cell's entryway. The young boy glanced at Merle for a moment, frowning slightly. Everyone in the group had helped bring him in and place him in Hershel's cell. Though they wouldn't admit it, and Glenn still held some ill-feelings towards the older Dixon, they did hope that Merle had a steady recovery. "I can look," Carl suggested. "Or maybe use the sheets to hold him down."

"He could easily rip through those sheets," Aibileen pointed out. "But I did notice some wire in the car he was in. Maybe we could use the wire to hold him down."

Carl nodded and turned to leave.

"Ya got your gun?" Aibileen called after him.

"Yeah! I'll be back really quick."

* * *

It had taken ten minutes to try and successfully hold Merle down and even _longer_ to try and get Daryl out of the cell. Hershel needed all of his concentration on getting those bullet fragments out of Merle, not having to worry about Daryl breathing down his neck.

It had become increasingly difficult to get Daryl _away_ from the cell when he heard Merle's cries.

Aibileen had to pretty much throw herself onto Daryl, holding onto him as tightly as she could to prevent him from interrupting Hershel.

"He's my brother, let me see him!" Daryl cried.

Aibileen's arms tightened around Daryl's waist, she buried her face into his chest.

"If ya go in there, it'll make things worse."

"He's in pain!"

"Just let Hershel do the surgery! Please!"

After a few more minutes of struggling, Daryl tensed up when Merle's cries quieted. Aibileen kept her firm grip on Daryl. Daryl's posture sagged a little—Aibileen felt him breathing heavily, trembling slightly against her.

"Everythin' will be fine," Aibileen said softly, turning her head so her cheek rested against Daryl's chest. "Merle will be fine. Hershel doesn't need to be distracted. If ya go bargin' in there, there's no way the surgery will be good."

Daryl absorbed what Aibileen said, his eyes a little misty as he thought about what was going on in the old man's cell.

Pulling back slightly, Aibileen looked up at Daryl. He was chewing on his bottom lip, avoiding her gaze. She noticed his teary eyes and gently released her hold on him to cup his face.

"Look at me," she whispered.

He shook his head slightly.

"C'mon, let me see those eyes." Aibileen gently brushed some of his hair out of his face. Daryl's hair had gotten longer; his facial hair was more pronounced.

When Daryl looked at her, Aibileen's heart broke a little. He looked scared. Aibileen had never seen an expression like that on the huntsman's face before. He almost looked like a little kid.

Grabbing Daryl's hand, she led him to her cell. Aibileen gently tugged Daryl to sit down next to her, their backs pressed against the wall. Aibileen rested her head against Daryl's shoulder, holding one of his hands in both of hers.

Aibileen laced her fingers though Daryl's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Daryl used his free hand to cradle the back of her head so she was looking up at him. He buried his face in her hair and took a shaky breath. Aibileen knew that it was because he was feeling such a rush of emotions that he was doing something like that.

"He'll be just fine," Aibileen murmured.

Aibileen swore she started to feel a wetness on her neck. Was he crying? Aibileen's heart broke even more.

"Hershel will fix him up."

Aibileen gave his hand another gentle squeeze.

"He'll be just fine."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was good! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed last update; you guys are awesome!**

**Sevvus: Your review made me smile. I might keep Merle alive in this story, only because I didn't like that he'd been killed off and that seeing Daryl get emotional and whatnot always makes me a little sad.**

**SandNinjaBunny: Thank you so much for the review! I haven't really read a lot of 'Walking Dead' fanfics, so I don't really know on how many authors keep him alive or not. And I know that when I update a new chapter, it's a repeat of the previous; that happens whenever I'm writing a new update. Sorry if it's irritating or anything. But, like I mentioned, I'll probably keep Merle alive in this story.**

**kellie: Thank you immensely for reviewing! I hope to hear from you again in future updates!**

**For anyone who hopes that Merle stays alive in this fanfic, I will work on keeping him alive! Also, I'm sorry if the way I update my chapters is frustrating to you guys. I know it shows the previous chapter when I'm working on a new one, and I'm sorry that it does that, but that's what happens whenever I am working on a new chapter. I appreciate everyone who's told me that, but I know it's up there.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story so far! I hope you guys can keep updating!**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I only own Selena, Aibileen, and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	74. Chapter 74

**74—Finding the Prison pt. 27**

Daryl and Aibileen stayed sitting against the wall. Daryl was pretty much snuggled up against Aibileen. He had wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her neck; he'd almost pulled her onto his lap. Aibileen let Daryl do that; she knew that the huntsman needed some kind of comfort. Aibileen let out a soft sigh—the surgery had been going on for a long time; hours.

"How're ya feelin'?" Aibileen asked softly, her voice almost a whisper.

Daryl's grip seemed to tighten slightly. Pulling back, he looked at her tiredly. He looked emotionally drained.

"You're doin' OK?" Aibileen asked, looking up at him anxiously.

He gave a slight shrug.

"It's fine to worry about him." Aibileen gave his chin a light kiss, resting her head against his shoulder.

Daryl's eyes looked down, he started chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. There was still some pain in his eyes, and it killed Aibileen to know that he was going through such an emotional struggle.

Aibileen gently brought a hand up and cupped the side of his face. He seemed to instinctually lean into her hand.

"Merle's your bother," she murmured. "If he were truly a Dixon, he'd make it out of the surgery alive."

The huntsman closed his eyes again, as if he were thinking something over.

"Ya think so?" he murmured.

Aibileen nodded. "I figure he'd make it out just fine."

Daryl gently removed her hand from his cheek, instead holding her hand carefully in his. In all honesty, if Daryl didn't have Aibileen, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. It felt like Aibileen steadied him in ways he didn't realize.

"Ya think Hershel's done?" Daryl asked softly.

Aibileen thought it over. Hershel said he'd performed something similar on Carl; and she wasn't sure how long that took. Aibileen had to guess that Hershel was either halfway through the surgery or probably getting close to finishing.

"He could be finishing up by now," she said.

Gently nudging him, Aibileen carefully stood up and held her hands out for him. He shook his head slightly and stood up on his own, stretching slightly. Aibileen knew that Daryl would want to check on Merle.

When they reached Hershel's cell, he was still working on Merle.

Glancing over at them, Hershel looked exhausted. There was some blood smeared on his hands and Merle was laying deathly still on the bed. The older Dixon's skin was deathly pale and it almost looked like he was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"How's he doin'?" Daryl asked.

"He's made it through the worst part." Hershel looked down at Merle. "I was able to get out all of the bullet fragments. Luckily, none of the fragments hit any important arteries. It missed his heart and lungs, too."

"He's lucky," Aibileen said.

"I'm finishing the surgery now," Hershel sighed. "He'll need to be watched very carefully. There's a possibility that he could get an infection, and I will have to watch him carefully."

"But ya got medication?" Daryl's voice sounded desperate almost, and it broke Aibileen's heart.

Hershel didn't answer immediately, instead finishing the last of the procedure before glancing over at Daryl.

"I've got _some_ medication. I would guess that it would last until the end of the week." Hershel carefully stood up, wiping the blood off his hands. "In order to make sure no infection takes place, someone would have to make a run and gather more medicine."

"I could do it." Daryl's answer was almost immediate, and it was obvious in his voice that nothing would change his mind.

Hershel nodded. "For now, Merle needs to sleep. I would advise you to not stay in here too long."

Aibileen put a comforting hand on Daryl's forearm before following Hershel out of the cell.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Maggie asked.

Aibileen had gone with Maggie to one of the guard towers. Glenn was busying himself with something else and couldn't go with his girlfriend.

"Daryl or Merle?" Aibileen sighed.

"Both, I guess."

"Daryl's still a bit shaken up. Merle's still out cold."

Maggie nodded. The two women were absentmindedly watching the walkers—more walkers had gathered around the fences and the ones still alive in the field were stumbling around. The ones that had been killed were gathered and burnt, the only solution to keep the soil from getting tainted.

"Glenn's not happy about Merle being back," Maggie sighed.

"I figured he wouldn't be." Aibileen shrugged her shoulders. "Can't please everyone."

"_But _ he does hope Merle gets a little better for Daryl's sake," Maggie concluded.

Aibileen nodded.

The women stood there in a moment of silence. The faint sounds of the walkers groaning and leaning against the fences were filling their ears, but they were hardly giving them a moment of their time. Occasionally they'd shoot a walker or two down, but they were just enjoying some silence.

"When we got you and Daryl out of Woodbury and Glenn, Michonne, and I were left to watch over Merle, we kind of...there's uh..." Maggie struggled with her words, and Aibileen found that a bit odd. Maggie always seemed to know what she was going to say and had no problem letting people know what she thought.

"Did somethin' happen?"

"Daryl told you what happened, right?" Maggie asked anxiously.

"Michonne said y'all got separated by a bunch of walkers," Aibileen said cautiously.

"We did. And when Glenn and I found Merle and Daryl, they got into a fight."

Aibileen's brows scrunched at that.

"Is that supposed to mean somethin' to me?" Aibileen studied Maggie carefully. "Siblings fight all the time."

"Merle grabbed at Daryl," Maggie explained. "The back of Daryl's shirt ripped and..."

"And what?"

"His back is littered with scars, Aibileen," Maggie sighed. "And I mean they were _scars_—big and all over his back."

Aibileen's brows furrowed even more. Daryl had scars all over his back? She didn't know that, but she didn't think something like that would be any of her business. In all honesty, she never really knew much of Daryl's childhood, and it was certain Merle wouldn't tell them anything.

"Just...scars?" Aibileen said softly.

"I think he must've been abused when he was little," Maggie sighed. "Merle probably was, too. They kept implying something along those lines."

Aibileen started chewing on her fingernails.

_That could be the reason he doesn't talk much about his childhood,_ she thought solemnly.

"I-I don't know..." Aibileen murmured.

"I'm sorry." Maggie grimaced slightly, looking apologetically at Aibileen. "I wasn't sure if Daryl told you or..."

"No, it's fine," Aibileen sighed. "I figured Daryl would tell me what he's comfortable with when he's ready."

Aibileen rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. She wasn't sure what to do with the kind of information she'd been told.

It felt like everything was just being thrown at them and it was feeling overwhelming. Merle getting shot and suddenly finding out that the Dixon brothers were probably abused...it felt like nothing was going right for them.

"Really, I'm sorry," Maggie exclaimed. "I just thought it was something you would want to know..."

"I understand, ya thought it was important." Aibileen gave Maggie a strained smile. "I won't mention it to Daryl; I don't think he'd appreciate that."

Maggie nodded hesitantly.

They lapsed into another bout of silence.

Only it felt a _lot_ heavier than it did before.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was decent! I also apologize for posting it so late. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed these past few chapters, it really means a lot that you'd do that!**

**Lola the Guest: Thank you _immensely_ for your reviews! I can't thank you enough for what you've done, and I appreciate it greatly that you've given so many reviews! I think it's fantastic! Thank you so, so much.**

**Sevvus: You, my friend, leave the greatest reviews (I think all the reviews for this story are great, but you just make yours unique and I enjoy reading them). I never really thought about the possibility of how to write Merle in this story if I let him live long enough; and I have some _possible_ ideas on how to write him, but I would love to hear what you think it should be! And it's so hard making Daryl emotional! I couldn't even watch him cry in the show when something awful happened. One of my friends considers Daryl the emotional support of the show and if you see him crying, you something messed up just happened! Anywho, thank you greatly for your review! I thought it was tremendous. I hope to get more reviews from you in the future!**

**SandNinjaBunny: Thank you so, so, so much for your review! I greatly enjoy reading your reviews!**

**Since I still have some ideas on what could happen in these next updates, if Merle survives the aftermath of his surgery, and just survives the whole prison arc in general, how do you guys think his character could progress? I'd love to know what you guys think!**

**Sorry for the long author's note!**

**But before I wrap this up, I don't own 'Walking Dead'. The only thing I'll ever own are my characters, any characters I'll add to future updates, and my fillers.**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	75. Chapter 75

**75—Finding the Prison pt. 28**

_"You're engaged?" Aibileen exclaimed._

_It had been about half an hour since Maggie and Aibileen had talked. After Maggie informed Aibileen about Daryl's situation, there wasn't really much to talk about—at least, nothing that could ease the awkward tension that they felt developed between them. So hearing that Glenn proposed was definitely something else._

_The ring Glenn had given Maggie was beautiful, and it was obvious that Maggie adored it as well. Aibileen felt her heart __swell__ at the idea of Maggie and Glenn being engaged—though the one thing Aibileen wondered about was whether or not it would be considered an engagement. There would be no prepping for some big, formal wedding. In some senses, Maggie and Glenn were already married._

_"Would it even be considered bein' engaged?" Aibileen asked._

_"What do you mean?" Maggie looked at Aibileen curiously._

_"I mean, the whole traditional ways of gettin' married from before don't really matter anymore." Aibileen shrugged nonchalantly, glancing briefly at the walkers below._

_Maggie studied the ring on her finger, thinking carefully._

_"I suppose I understand what you're trying to say," Maggie murmured._

_Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip._

_"Unless y'all really want some kind of celebration?" Aibileen looked at Maggie. "I mean, if that's somethin' ya really want."_

_Maggie gave an airy chuckle._

_"I don't think a celebration is something Glenn and I would need." She gave Aibileen a smile. "As long as Glenn and I know how much we love each other, what we have could be considered marriage."_

_Aibileen nodded, smiling at Maggie._

**~The Walking Dead~**

It had been about over an hour since Aibileen and Maggie had spent time on the guard tower. They had spent their time, in between little discussions they shared, killing some walkers and keeping watch in case the Woodburians decided to come back. After a while, Carol had come out and told the two women that they should probably head in.

The moment the women were inside, Maggie went off to find Glenn and Aibileen went over to where Merle was being held.

Daryl was sitting near where his brother was, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip.

"How's he doin'?" Aibileen asked softly.

The huntsman simply shrugged.

Seeing Daryl still look so upset about Merle's condition made Aibileen's heart clench. Despite the surgery going well, Hershel had mentioned the possibilities of an infection killing the older Dixon. It had been a miracle finding Merle alive in the first place, but having him be taken down by some infection, after successfully surviving a bullet, would be devastating.

"What about that supply run for medicine?" Aibileen suggested. "You're still gonna do that, right?"

Daryl glanced over at Aibileen. There was the teensiest bit of hope glimmering in her brown eyes. Daryl couldn't understand why she was trying to ease the situation—ever since Hershel had finished Merle's surgery, Daryl's mind had been running with the different ways Merle could possibly be killed from the wound. Running out of medication, infections, Merle just dying while he's unconscious...

"Yeah," he murmured.

Aibileen's mouth settled into a frown. "I could do the run."

"Ya ain't goin' out there on your own," Daryl said firmly.

"If ya don't want to leave Merle's side, I understand, but someone should _at least_ go and make sure there's more medicine..."

Daryl looked at Aibileen with a sharpness in his eyes, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"I don't want ya goin' out there on your own," he repeated.

"Why?" Aibileen hissed. "I don't need to be glued to someone's hip all the time. I can handle goin' on a little supply run."

"Not with that Governor bastard out there," Daryl almost barked. "He almost killed my brother."

"I'll be careful!" she exclaimed. "I'll have my gun and knife."

Daryl stood up and walked over to Aibileen. She tried not to shrink under his intense gaze. It also didn't help that Daryl probably stood a good foot over her in height.

"I don't want ya gettin' hurt." It almost sounded like his voice was trembling ever-so-slightly, but Aibileen couldn't quite catch it. "Merle just _barely_ got brought back here alive, I can't handle the thought of ya gettin' hurt or worse."

Aibileen swore she felt her heart skip a beat. Daryl was admitting he worried about her? She shouldn't have felt so surprised over something like that—Aibileen noticed that with Daryl, when it came to the people who mattered the most to him, he would become protective. It seemed like Daryl was just naturally protective in nature.

Sighing, Aibileen nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know..." Aibileen tried.

Daryl gently rested a hand atop her head, the corners of his mouth tugging into a small, tired smile. It was both heartwarming and saddening to see the smile on the huntsman's face.

"Why don't ya go rest?" Aibileen suggested. "I'll watch over Merle for a little bit."

"Nah. I want to keep an eye on him," he murmured.

"If somethin' happens, you'll be the first to know."

"_Hershel_ will be the first to know," Daryl corrected.

"Uhm, OK. Hershel will be the first to know." Aibileen's brows furrowed a little. She understood that Daryl would want Hershel there so any kind of medical attention could be handled immediately, but she would've thought he'd want to know as soon as it happened.

Daryl nodded, as if reassured.

* * *

After the little discussion with Aibileen, Daryl went onto the perch and laid himself down. It had been very stressful lately. He had been lucky that Merle had been found alive, but that was just another issue placed on a mountain of problems. Woodbury was still planning their attack, the prison was in danger, Michonne was still the item of potential peace between the prison and the town—it felt like everything was just a big mess.

Daryl placed an arm over his eyes, frowning slightly.

If the group handed over Michonne, like the Governor wanted, would he stop any future attacks? Daryl had been told that Rick refused to hand Michonne over to the Governor; that wasn't a very smart move, but it saved a life. How much farther would Woodbury be willing to push to ensure that the group and the prison fell? They had already smashed through the gates to dump a bunch of walkers onto the field; they shot up the prison; they kidnapped and tortured some of the group; they tried to kill Merle...

_The harder we try 'n fight, the stronger they seem to become._

Daryl scowled at the thought. The Woodburians may have them outnumbered, but the group was skilled in surviving—those assholes were pretending nothing bad was happening in the world, they were being led by some crazy asshole with an _eye-patch_.

_He's ruthless, either way._

A sigh escaped the huntsman's lips. The people at Woodbury were being trained to act like soldiers; they had more weapons and ammo than the group could even _imagine_! But just because they had more weaponry and people didn't mean the group couldn't survive—they handled worse.

Removing his arm from over his eyes, Daryl looked up at the ceiling. Rick's mental state was going back and forth; it felt like he was a rollercoaster. The group had lost too many people. Supplies were running low, from what Daryl had gathered.

Woodbury could be lurking around any corner, hiding behind anything they could find.

The huntsman's frown deepened.

For a little while, since Rick wasn't mentally with _anyone_ for the most part, Daryl had tried taking action as a temporary leader. The huntsman tried making sure that everyone had a job to do—taking care of Judith; killing the walkers at the fence and the walkers in the field; properly disposing of the walker bodies; tending to any injuries the group members have; keeping a close eye out for Woodburians; checking all weapons and ammo; keeping tabs on supplies and essentials—Daryl thought he was doing what had to be done.

Closing his eyes, Daryl tried to get himself to relax. He was getting himself too stressed out.

Instead of having his mind spinning with everything that was going wrong, Daryl tried focusing on the few good things that seemed to come out of the shithole of a world they were living in.

It felt like in no time he was asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to put this update on; once I started writing this chapter, something else came up and I had to leave. I'm sorry! I hope this update was still good. Since Maggie and Glenn have officially become 'engaged' or 'married' or whatever, do you think there should be a ceremony for them? Just a chapter dedicated to the group celebrating the couple's coming together... I don't know, it's almost two in the morning and I am tired.**

**Anyway, if you guys think there should be a ceremony chapter for Glenn and Maggie, leave a review or PM me!**

**As for Merle, there have been some kind reviewers who said they wanted Merle's character to stay because they didn't like how he was just killed off. If I decide to let Merle Dixon stay in this story, how do you guys think his character should develop? One awesome reviewer said that if Merle stays, I can pretty much make him into whatever I'd like (sorry if I worded it wrong). Just like for the ceremony chapter, leave a review on what you think or just PM me!**

**Once again, I am so, so, so sorry that I didn't have this chapter up right away. But it is, and I hope you guys like it! (And I'm also sorry for the long author's note!)**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	76. Chapter 76

**76—Finding the Prison pt. 29**

Aibileen had been keeping an eye on Merle for what felt like a lifetime. He hadn't moved, he hadn't even made the _slightest_ attempt at waking up. Whatever meds Hershel had given him must've been strong. Chewing on her bottom lip, Aibileen tried stifling a yawn; she was exhausted. Daryl had been sleeping since Aibileen offered to watch Merle. She was tempted to go and wake him up so she could rest, but she thought against it. If Aibileen went to wake Daryl up so she could get some shut eye, he'd get mad at her for sure.

_He'll probably think I woke him up because it was important,_ Aibileen thought solemnly. _I'll watch him for a little while longer._

Aibileen sighed.

She brushed some of her hair out of her face. She looked around the room with a slight frown. The cell wasn't any different than any of the others, only there were flecks of blood spattered on the concrete walls. With a sigh, Aibileen rested her chin on the palm of her hand, resting her elbow on her knee.

Aibileen volunteered to watch over Merle, she was going to stay until someone said otherwise.

* * *

Daryl woke up some time later, feeling slightly refreshed. He still felt a little sluggish, his mind instantly thinking about Merle and his condition. Sighing, the huntsman slowly sat up and rubbed the bleariness and tiredness out of his eyes.

_Aibileen hadn't woken me up,_ he thought hesitantly. _That means nothing serious happened to Merle, right?_

Hurriedly getting off the perch, Daryl went into the cell Merle and Aibileen were in. He was surprised when he saw Aibileen asleep where she sat, but felt anxious when he noticed that Merle hadn't moved an inch since he left. He let out a sigh. He must've been asleep for a while if Aibileen was starting to doze off.

"Is something wrong?" Hershel asked.

Daryl turned and saw the older man standing beside him at the cell's entryway.

"Nah. Just checkin' in on 'em," Daryl murmured. He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

"It's been a few hours since the surgery," Hershel said, "I should probably change the bandages." He carefully went over to Merle's bedside. Daryl immediately walked over and gently woke Aibileen. She looked up at Daryl tiredly and gave a small, exhausted smile.

"Sorry. I just got a little tired." Her voice was thick from sleep, her eyes glazed over with exhaustion.

"It's fine. Let's get ya back to your cell." Daryl gently helped her up and guided her back to her cell. When Aibileen laid down on her bed, Daryl gently brushed some of her hair out of her face and brushed his lips across her cheek. She smiled and fell asleep shortly after.

When Daryl went back to Merle's cell, Hershel was sitting down where Aibileen was, removing some of Merle's bandages to inspect the wound.

"It's a little red," Hershel said. "There might be a slight infection, but nothing too serious. I have enough medication to stop anything serious from happening, but it won't last long."

"I'll get more medicine." There was a firmness in Daryl's voice that didn't go unnoticed by Hershel.

"You should go tomorrow." Hershel's gaze stayed on Merle's wound as he carefully inspected it. "And bring someone with you. I'd be extra careful, going out there. With Woodbury still a big threat, and Rick still not completely with us, it's dangerous for anyone in this prison to go out."

Daryl gave a single, curt nod. "I understand."

"And when you go, don't do anything stupid." Hershel looked at Daryl with a slight frown, his eyes exhausted. "Merle was lucky he had you and Aibileen to find him. He was even luckier to have those bullet fragments removed so soon. We can't afford to have anymore injuries."

"I get it," Daryl said, glancing at his brother worriedly. "I'll be careful."

Hershel gave a slight nod before he focused on Merle's injuries. Daryl stayed at the cell's entryway, watching Hershel carefully.

* * *

The days drawled on, slowly and completely uneventful. The group was still on high alert, anxious as to why the Woodburians hadn't attempted to do anything in those few days. It was almost like they were waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was agonizing, painful in its own right. Everyone was trying their hardest not to let the tension get to them, but it was starting to become almost unbearable. They weren't sure how much longer they could just sit and wait.

"It's a chance for us to have some normalcy," Carol had said. "If they haven't attacked by now, they're probably still recovering from everything that happened. It'll give us some time to get ourselves prepared for what's going to happen."

"But they could attack at any moment," Carl had exclaimed. "And we're weak right now."

"That doesn't mean we can't fight," Selena put in.

"We can't just run in there, guns blazing, like we did last time," Glenn said. "They're expecting us to do that. They want us to leave so they can get the perfect strike at us."

"Andrea could still take the Governor down," Aibileen sighed. "She can handle him, right?"

The discussion—borderline argument—had been going on for those few days, the group trying to go over what they thought would be necessary to do until Woodbury—until the _Governor_—came back.

It was no secret that the Governor would stop at _nothing_ to take them down. Whether or not he still wanted Michonne didn't matter, the group wasn't going to give her up.

Between those arguments on what to do until Woodbury showed up, the group had been venting their frustrations on the walkers in the field and by the fence. Stabbing, slicing, mutilating—doing just about _anything_ to kill them. The only thing they didn't use against the walkers were their guns. The group was limited when it came to bullets and ammunition, they couldn't afford to waste their bullets on just a handful of walkers left in the field.

Despite the fears of Woodbury attacking them at any given moment, that hadn't stopped Daryl from leaving the prison to get more medication—even more essentials—for the group, but the medication was more for Merle's benefit.

That had rattled the group a little, making them worry as to why Daryl would risk his safety.

But, in retrospect, they were grateful that Daryl had gone out of his way to get them essentials. They had been busy figuring out ways to make it out the gates without getting shot down; Daryl had boldly put himself in a position of danger.

When Hershel had been given the medication, it had been immediately applied to Merle's wound.

"It should do the wound good for the time being." Hershel glanced at Daryl with a solemn frown. "There shouldn't be any immediate infection, but if there is one, it should be gone soon."

That had been a relief for Daryl. He didn't want his only brother to die because of some Godforsaken infection.

"When will he wake up?" Daryl murmured, glancing at his brother worriedly.

"It's only a matter of time," Hershel had responded. "He had passed out when I started to remove the bullet fragments. I gave him enough medication to keep him from feeling any kind of pain, but it probably also sedated him."

Daryl felt his stomach twist.

"He'll wake up when he gets enough strength," Hershel continued. "He's still very weak. His pulse is strong, but only time can tell."

* * *

Aibileen stood in a watchtower, looking at the walkers below with disinterest. Some of the group members were by the fence, killing the walkers that were pushing against it. Maggie and Glenn were down there, so Aibileen was in the watchtower by herself. In the days that passed, there seemed to be a steady rhythm of what the group was doing, and it did seem to bring _some_ normalcy.

"Ya doin' OK?"

Aibileen glanced over and saw Daryl approaching her. She gave him a small smile, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine," she murmured, a smile still on her face. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine."


	77. Chapter 77

**77—Finding the Prison pt. 30**

**The next couple of days, Aibileen had spent it going back and forth between checking in on Merle, helping the others taking down the remaining walkers within the prison and by the gates, preparing for any attacks by Woodbury, and helping Beth and Carol take care of Judith. Rick was helping on and off in those days; it was obvious that he was still in some kind of odd stuper, and it was overall unpredictable on whether or not Rick would be any kind of help or not. But it was nice to know that he was helping the best he could.**

**During Aibileen's little check-ins on Merle, she noticed that his condition seemed to have improved. He would occasionally wakeup for short periods of time, then fall asleep. Aibileen wasn't sure if he was _actually_ falling asleep or if he was losing consciousness, and she'd get Hershel the _minute_ his eyes opened. Hershel said that it was partially him losing consciousness.**

**Daryl had been the most affected by Merle's in-and-out of consciousness state. His brother was showing signs of improving, but the wound wasn't really healing the way it should have been.**

**Hershel would clean the wound periodically, always put on fresh bandages, air out the wound on occasion (never for too long), and do whatever it took to make sure the wound could just heal and Merle could get better. But it seemed like none of that was working. The wound did get infected, despite the amount medication applied. The wound got swollen and red and would sometime have discharge coming from it.**

**"He'll get better, right?" Aibileen asked.**

**Hershel was cleaning up the wound. Merle wasn't awake, though he had been very briefly half an hour earlier.**

**Daryl stood beside Aibileen, one of his hands resting on the small of her back. He was looking at his brother anxiously.**

**"Only time will tell," Hershel sighed. "This wound isn't healing as well as I hoped. Hopefully it isn't spreading."**

**"Spreading?" Daryl exclaimed.**

**"I don't think the infection is strong enough for it to spread," Hershel informed. "But the good thing is that Merle is starting to wakeup."**

**Aibileen placed a hand on Daryl's forearm. She knew that he would need all the comforting (as much as he found necessary) he could get. The other group members didn't have as close of a relationship with the huntsman as Aibileen did, so they didn't take the time to comfort him when the time called for it. They'd throw a few comforting words around, but that was about it.**

**"If he wasn't waking up about now," Hershel continued, "it would be cause for concern. The medicine I had given him when I was removing the bullet fragments should be out of his system by now."**

**"Then it's the infection that's causing him to lose consciousness?" Daryl asked gruffly.**

**Hershel gave a small, hesitant nod.**

**"I'm guessing it is."**

**"At least he's starting to wakeup," Aibileen murmured. "That should be reassurin'." She looked up at Daryl questioningly. The huntsman chewed on his bottom lip anxiously, still looking at his brother with worry and anxiety. When Daryl looked down at Aibileen, finding little reassurance in her words and the hand on her forearm. With a sigh, Aibileen smiled gently up at Daryl before murmuring her farewells and leaving the cell.**

* * *

"A _party_?" Carol asked, looking at Aibileen.

"More of a mini..._celebration_." Aibileen was leaning against the wall, watching as Carol fed Judith. "Maggie and Glenn are technically _married_, it'd be nice to give them a little somethin'."

"Would it really be appropriate to throw a _celebration_ right now?" Carol asked, adjusting Judith in her arms.

"I wouldn't have the party _right_ _away_," Aibileen exclaimed, giving a small smile. "But ya said that it'd be nice to have a little normalcy. I thought givin' Glenn and Maggie a little celebration for their marriage would be _normal_."

Carol thought about it for a minute. When Judith had finished her bottle, Carol handed Aibileen the bottle.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Carol said. "But we should probably try and wait. We would have to wait until we had enough supplies, and it would be best to wait until the whole Woodbury problem blows over."

"Blow over?" Aibileen looked at Carol with a slight frown. "Ya really think it could blow over?"

"It'll have to eventually," Carol answered truthfully. "Woodbury can't hunt us forever."

Aibileen looked down, chewing on her fingernails anxiously. What if they could? The group wouldn't be able to last long if Woodbury kept hunting them. Aibileen sighed. She was really trying to wrap her mind over everything that was going on.

Glancing at Carol, very briefly, Aibileen noticed how hardened the older woman seemed to be. Carol was so different than she was when Aibileen first met her. She used to be soft spoken, when Aibileen first met her—Carol had been sensitive. Aibileen didn't know Carol as well as she did now—as well as Aibileen _felt_ she knew.

Aibileen had remembered how terrified Carol had been when Sophia went missing. The Carol that was helping take care of Judith, the Carol that was standing before Aibileen, was stronger and taking less of peoples' shit.

"I guess you're right," Aibileen sighed. "Woodbury can't keep comin' at us."

Carol nodded.

"I'm willing to help with the little _celebration_," Carol murmured, placing Judith in her crib. "If you'd like any."

Aibileen laughed. "I would actually need a lot of help, probably."

The older woman offered a smile. "Well, once everything's settled, we can get this started."

"Thank you."

"Do Glenn or Maggie know about this?"

Aibileen shook her head. "I'll probably ask Maggie first. I don't know how well Glenn would react to the suggestion."

"Try asking them both. Asking them one at a time—or just asking _one_ of them—probably won't do you any good."

"I'll do that," Aibileen said.

* * *

Later in the evening, Aibileen quickly dropped by Merle's cell to check on him before going to take care of Judith for the evening. She silently approached the bedside and glanced at the older Dixon with a solemn expression. There were fresh bandages over his wound and he looked like he had been shifting around a lot in his sleep.

_He seems to be looking a little better,_ Aibileen thought. _Let's hope this whole infection crap gets better quicker._

Aibileen sighed. As she turned to leave, she heard Merle mumbling under his breath. Looking over at his sleeping figure, Aibileen studied him for a minute before quietly leaving the cell.

She knew that Merle was strong enough to get over a bullet. But if the infection hadn't happened, Merle would've healed a _lot_ quicker.

_I just hope Merle gets better soon,_ she thought solemnly. _For Daryl's sake, I hope he does; but also because we should keep in mind how much of our medical supplies we use._

Chewing on her bottom lip, Aibileen felt a little guilty for thinking like that, but knew it was partially true. The group had to keep in mind that there were others in the group who would probably need some kind of medical attention in case something came up.

_Merle will get better. He's Daryl's brother. Daryl's a survivor! Merle can make it past a bullet wound and an infection. We'll just have to be really careful with how much of our medication we give him._

Aibileen sighed.

When she got to Judith, she gently picked up the infant and held her carefully. Judith had gotten significantly bigger since her birth. She was alert and seemingly calmed down _a lot_ in the past couple weeks. She still cried when she wanted to be fed or needed a diaper change, but she didn't cry as often.

"You've gotten so big," Aibileen cooed. "Look at ya—you're so beautiful!"

Judith looked at Aibileen curiously.

Aibileen unconsciously started rocking back and forth as she held the infant. It was something she did all the time when her son was little. Aibileen smiled down at Judith. Judith was the one good thing that came out of the big mess they were in.

A mess everyone was silently hoping would end soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up and I'm so sorry if it wasn't good! But I hope you all like it anyway. I've been having a bit of a writer's block since my last update. If anyone has any suggestions as to what I could put in the future updates, I'll greatly appreciate it.**

**Sevvus: Thank you so, so much for your review! I appreciate it greatly. I hope I can hear from you soon and I hope you get over any troubles you're facing right now.**

**celia azul: Being able to freely develop Merle's character will be interesting! I'll be sure to have Merle running his mouth in the story! Thank you immensely for your review; I hope you still find the story interesting.**

**BriiMariee: Thank you SO much! I really like to know what reviewers have to think. I've gotten some wonderful ideas from some reviewers, I'd just like to know what more people have to think on this story! I would like to think that hearing reviewer's suggestions will make this story develop more. I appreciate your wonderful review, I hope to hear from you soon!**

**To all the wonderful Guests who've reviewed: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You're all amazing. I hope this story is still interesting for you guys! Again, thank you guys SO much.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. I hope you guys have some suggestions for future updates, those'll really help me until I get over my writer's block.**

**Anyway, I think I'm pretty much done with this author's note!**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	78. Chapter 78

**78—Finding the Prison pt. 31**

The next morning, Aibileen woke up feeling slightly more refreshed. After she spent most of the other night trying to put Judith down, she was still kind of exhausted, but having a full night's rest was still refreshing. Standing up and stretching, Aibileen rubbed the rest of the tiredness out of her eyes before grabbing a handful of clean clothes and a towel. In the time everyone had spent in the prison, and doing some more investigating of their new home, they discovered a shower area. The water still worked and, thanks to the prisoners who fixed the boiler room, the water could be heated (even for a short amount of time). The group was grateful to have found a place that still had running water, and could be heated. Not only that, but they were starting a project to bring fresh, clean water to the prison so they could have fresh water to drink. It had been T-Dog's idea to harvest clean water for them.

When Aibileen was about halfway to where the shower room was located, she bumped into Daryl, who looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Aibileen had never seen him look or act like that before, it was shocking.

"What's gotten ya so excited?" Aibileen asked with a slight smirk.

"Merle woke up," he nearly exclaimed.

"He's been wakin' up for a few days now," Aibileen said.

"But he _stayed_ awake." Daryl's eyes were wide, glittering with excitement and relief. "He's not unconscious. Hershel's doin' an examination on him now."

A feeling of shock came over Aibileen; she wasn't expecting Merle to _stay_ conscious. It was a relief, knowing he was waking up, but he had been weak from the infection and from the surgery...

"That's wonderful, Daryl!" she exclaimed. Aibileen was happy in her own way. Something like that was important for Daryl. "I'm happy for ya."

The younger Dixon wrapped his arms around Aibileen's waist and hugged her close to him, his face buried in her neck. Aibileen flushed a little, but returned her boyfriend's hug. Miracles like that, like Merle, didn't happen often. Aibileen could only assume that things like that should be savored when it happened.

"Are ya on your way to visit him?" she murmured.

Daryl pulled back a little, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. He nodded.

Aibileen stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth, before resting her forehead against his cheek. Daryl's arms tightened around her waist.

"Have fun, then," she murmured. Biting her bottom lip, Aibileen closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the huntsman's arms. "I'll be takin' a shower if you're wonderin'."

Daryl nodded once.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"For what?"

"Helpin' with Merle."

Aibileen's brows shot up. She hadn't been much help, only watching over the older Dixon on very rare occasions. Hershel had done most of the work.

"I-I didn't do much."

"Ya did enough," he smiled.

Aibileen smiled back. She watched as Daryl went off to see his brother. She couldn't help but feel that maybe things were _actually_ starting to get better.

* * *

When Daryl made it to Merle's cell, he was mumbling under his breath, clearly irritated. When he saw Daryl come in, his irritated mumbles slowly stopped.

"Ain't it a pleasure to see ya, little brother," Merle pointed out, almost sarcastically.

Daryl snorted, trying to hold back the relieved smirk that wanted to come out.

"Ya look better," Daryl murmured.

Merle let out a snort. "Well ain't that a relief," he muttered. "No need to lie. I know I look like horseshit."

"Fine. Ya look like horseshit, then," Daryl said.

The older Dixon shot a dry look his brother's way.

"Anythin' happen while I was out?" Merle asked, picking irritably at the bandages.

Daryl shook his head.

Merle snorted. "Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"They coulda backed off."

"If there's one thing the Governor doesn't do it's _back off_." Merle shot a warning glance at Daryl. "That son of a bitch ain't gonna stop 'till he gets what he wants."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Daryl glanced down for a moment.

"Where's your girl?" Merle asked. "Figured she'd be with ya."

Daryl let out a breath. "She's showerin'."

Merle's brows shot up in an almost suggestive matter. "Ain't'cha gonna go keep her company?"

Daryl flushed at the thought.

"Ah, little brother, you're gettin' redder than a damn tomato!" Merle hollered.

"That ain't funny," Daryl growled.

"I know ya, _Darlina_," Merle leered. "Ain't nothin' stoppin' ya from gettin' a piece..."

Daryl shot a look his brother's way. He wasn't appreciating the way his brother was talking. Aibileen wasn't a piece of meat, she was his girlfriend. Daryl wasn't surprised that Merle would talk that way; he was a foulmouthed redneck. Merle didn't have much appreciation of women; they were only useful for one thing to him. With Aibileen in Daryl's life, he finally understood that everything Merle had been telling him wasn't entirely true. Aibileen wasn't using her looks or her words to make Daryl weak; she wasn't using any kind of seduction to gain some kind of control over him. Aibileen made him stronger, she gave him something to protect and to fight for.

"She's not somethin' I use once then throw out," Daryl snapped. "And stop callin' me _Darlina_."

Merle let out a humorless chuckle. One thing's for sure, Aibileen had certainly gotten a grip on Daryl.

"Whatever ya say," Merle said dismissively. "I'm just tellin' ya now, if she ain't gettin' any now, she'll probably start lookin' for other ways to get it."

That caused a little bubble of worry to develop in Daryl's stomach. He knew that they were dragging through the relationship, it felt like they were just taking baby steps.

"She ain't gonna do that," Daryl defended.

Merle shrugged, putting up a dismissive façade.

* * *

When Aibileen had left the showers, her damp hair slicked back out of her face. Aibileen had decided to wear some jean shorts, a white tank top with a button-up plaid shirt over that. It was getting hotter outside and Aibileen didn't want to keep wearing blue jeans and other heavier clothes in such heat.

As Aibileen was making her way through the corridors of the prison, until she made it back to the cellblock, she jumped when she saw Daryl walk up to her. Aibileen hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings (she mentally kicked herself for not doing so). Even though the _inside_ of the prison had been cleared of any walkers, dangers still lurked around every corner.

"Ya scared me," Aibileen giggled. Daryl gave her a small smile, murmuring an apology. "How's Merle?"

Daryl nodded. "Doin' better."

Aibileen smiled. "That's great."

Shock fluttered through Aibileen when Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist. Daryl normally didn't openly show affection, he preferred to show his affections in a more private setting.

"Is somethin' wrong?" she stuttered.

Daryl shook his head, resting his chin atop Aibileen's head. Luckily, there weren't many people in the cellblock. Aibileen wouldn't have to worry about Maggie teasing her later (or Glenn teasing her later, too); or the knowing looks Carol would shoot their way; or Carl trying to hide his smirk.

"I wanna talk to ya," Daryl murmured.

"About what?"

"Us."

Aibileen's stomach tightened.

"Is somethin' wrong?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"Then whaddya wanna talk about?"

"It feels like we're goin' slow with this."

"Slow?" Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip.

Daryl's lips pursed. "Don't do this. Ya know what I mean."

Aibileen sighed. "I just thought you'd like it bein' slow 'n all." She looked up at him with big eyes. "I thought it was somethin' you'd want."

"It is," he murmured. "I appreciate ya doin' that...but I think...I just..."

"Ya want somethin' a little more?" Aibileen suggested.

Pulling back just a little, Daryl looked Aibileen in the eye. In all honesty, Daryl was just looking at _her_. When they discovered those showers, Aibileen would look like a _completely_ different person after she took one. Her lightly tanned skin looked like it was glowing; her hair had very light waves; there was a natural redness (a blush) to her cheeks.

He nodded.

Aibileen nodded and gave him a small smile.

"If that's what ya want," she murmured, resting her head against his chest, just under his chin, her arms around his middle.

Daryl buried his nose in her damp hair. He hadn't felt so much happiness in such a long time.


	79. Chapter 79

**79—Finding the Prison pt. 32**

* * *

**This chapter will contain mostly fluff! This is also the last filler update before the prison arc continues!**

**Thanks.**

**Susan Strong**

* * *

Daryl and Aibileen had resided in one of the guard towers, quietly joking to each other about how they were, in a sense, pulling a Glenn and Maggie (though they had no intentions of doing anything sexual). But being able to spend a few minutes with each other was something they enjoyed doing.

The duo both agreed that while they were in the guard tower, they'd periodically keep an eye out on the walkers, but they would just enjoy as much time together as they could. After Daryl had that talk, Aibileen thought just having some time somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone would be a good idea. Thankfully, Daryl didn't argue with the thought.

When the duo had entered the guard tower, it was relatively filthy, but clean _enough_ for them that it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway.

There were some seats in the tower. Aibileen and Daryl sat themselves down and just sat there quietly for a moment, not really sure what to talk about or do at first.

Softly biting on her bottom lip, Aibileen looked around for a moment before briefly looking at Daryl. Suddenly it felt like they had nothing to talk about, nothing to do.

Aibileen gave a sigh and stood up, stretching a little before she strutted over to Daryl and sat on his lap. Even sitting, Daryl still hovered over her. Wrapping her arms around his middle, Aibileen rested her head on his shoulder. Surprised, Aibileen felt Daryl's arms wrap around her, pressing her closer to him. Aibileen smiled at that.

"You're really comfortable," she murmured. It was true. Aibileen was silently noting how Daryl was firm and sturdy and warm. Having his arms wrapped around her brought a feeling of security that she absolutely loved feeling. Daryl's chin was resting atop her head.

Daryl grunted, the noise sending vibrations through his chest and making Aibileen squirm a little in his arms. With a bit of impulsiveness mixed with excitement, Aibileen tilted her head up slightly and buried it in Daryl's neck. She felt herself relaxing—she loved the feeling of having Daryl so close to her; she loved the way he held her; but one thing Aibileen _absolutely_ loved was the way he was finally starting to show more affection. He wanted the relationship to be more.

_It'd be best to enjoy it while it lasts,_ she thought darkly. _Nothing lasts forever._

Aibileen cringed slightly, trying to push the thought out of her head. Thinking like that was wrong. Aibileen knew for _certain_ that Daryl would last in the world. He'd survive—maybe even out-survive the group.

It was no secret that Daryl might just do that.

"Somethin' wrong?" Daryl asked softly. His voice almost sounded content, soothed.

Aibileen leaned back, looking at Daryl carefully. He looked at her, too. He seemed more relaxed than Aibileen had ever seen. Gently, Aibileen cupped Daryl's cheek, the scruffiness of his facial hair tickling and itching at her palm.

_He must've felt me cringe,_ Aibileen thought with a small frown.

"I'm fine," she murmured. "I was just thinkin'."

Daryl gently removed her hand from his cheek, studying her carefully. After a moment, Daryl nodded. He knew that Aibileen was always thinking of _something_.

"Is this makin' ya uncomfortable?" Aibileen asked softly.

Daryl's arms tightened just a fraction.

"No," he said.

Aibileen rested her head against Daryl's shoulder, giving a soft sigh.

The duo continued sitting in silence, just enjoying each others' company. It was calming, relaxing, _reassuring_. Occasionally, they'd have very small talk, but other than that, it was just a comfortable silence.

Daryl's arms stayed wrapped around Aibileen's waist, holding her gently. Aibileen had her head resting against Daryl's shoulder, her eyes closed. She adored feeling so close to the huntsman. In all honesty, Aibileen would have no problems staying like that forever. She couldn't have pictured being so happy where she was.

After what felt like a lifetime of neither of them saying anything, Aibileen broke the silence.

"Merle's doin' OK?" she murmured.

Daryl gave a soft grunt before answering.

"Gettin' better." He gently buried his nose in Aibileen's hair. "The infection should be goin' away soon. That's what Hershel said."

"That's good."

Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes, just sitting there. Aibileen gave a silent sigh when she felt one of Daryl's hands starting to gently stroke her.

"I was thinkin', and I already told this to Carol, but what would ya think about throwin' Glenn and Maggie a little celebration?" Aibileen brought up.

Daryl's brows furrowed a little at the question.

"Dunno," he muttered. "Never really went to parties."

Aibileen nodded.

"It won't be a big celebration," Aibileen murmured. "Glenn had _'proposed'_ to Maggie, and I thought it'd be nice to give them somethin'."

Daryl breathed out through his nose, thinking it over. He had never been one for parties or celebrations, big or small. Being in big crowds had never been something he was good with; he had no idea how to interact properly with other people. Bars were more of his thing.

Aibileen looked up at him with big eyes, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously.

"I just want your opinion." Aibileen gently brushed some hair out of her face.

"It might be a good idea," Daryl sighed. "Celebrations 'n stuff like that...it ain't somethin' I do often."

Aibileen nodded, smiling softly. "Would ya help if Maggie and Glenn agreed to it?"

Daryl thought about it for a moment. He knew Aibileen was serious about the party...celebration, whatever. She wanted Glenn and Maggie to know their union was acknowledged and important. And if the celebration started anytime soon, she would need as much help as she could get.

With the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile, Daryl nodded once.

Aibileen smiled. "Thank you."

"It's nothin'," he murmured.

Stretching upwards a little, Aibileen placed a kiss on Daryl's scruffy cheek. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I am SO sorry for not having this up right away. I was having trouble writing this update. Writer's block sucks, THAT'S for sure.**

**Anyway, if you guys have suggestions on what should happen in the future updates, let me know. I'm always open to your ideas! One thing I could SERIOUSLY use some help with is how to write Merle in the story. I've already seen plenty of wonderful ideas, but I'm still a little uncertain.**

**This author's note won't be long. I'm tired and a little frustrated. My internet's now acting up so I should wrap this up.**

**The 'Walking Dead' television/comic series will never be mine. I will always own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave suggestions if you have any!**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	80. Chapter 80

**80—Finding the Prison pt. 33**

As the days rolled on, a routine had developed in the prison.

Aibileen, Beth, and occasionally Carol would help with Judith; Daryl would go to find food—only if he had someone go with him; Hershel would make sure his medical supplies were clean and plentiful; Rick, who was starting to steadily return to normal, would help the group; Carl would keep an eye on things, helping whenever something came up—just typical things that had unconsciously become apart of their lives.

With things becoming busier, everyone had become distracted by their responsibilities. They focused more on how to keep their little system functional, making sure nothing bad happened.

And since Merle was starting to become stronger, he was able to leave his cell for short periods of time. Hershel had made it clear that Merle couldn't push himself too far—the medicine the older Dixon was given helped fight off a majority of the infection, but it was still lingering. Merle needed all the strength he needed.

But it had been during those slow, somewhat uneventful days that Rick told the group to start packing some of their belongings, getting their weapons ready. It had been too long since Woodbury had attacked last.

Rick was having everyone prepare for the worst.

* * *

It had taken most of the day for everyone to finish packing. There were so many things that needed to be packed. Once something was ready, it was packed into the backs of one of the vehicles.

When Aibileen finished packing her things, she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Walking out of her cell, she slowed a little when she saw Carl sitting on his bed, looking through some of his stuff.

"Hey," she called. Carl didn't look at her. "Ya need any help?"

Carl continued ignoring her.

Aibileen had noticed an attitude develop in him, but she never voiced it. Everyone noticed Carl's bad mood. She wasn't sure what was bothering him; it came on so suddenly. He wouldn't spend time with Judith, he would be disrespectful to his father, he completely ignored everyone else. He helped when he knew something needed to be done, but he refused to acknowledge anyone.

"Well, uhm, if ya need any help, I'll be outside."

Carl still didn't say a word.

* * *

After Beth had put away Aibileen's bag—and put away Carl's, after he shoved his bag at her—she was helping Rick fix one of the cars at his request. Aibileen glanced up, seeing Glenn approach them. He had frowned at the kid, eyeing him carefully.

"I've never seen him this mad," Glenn murmured. "Even with Lori, he's just...shut down."

"He's still a kid," Rick sighed. "It's easy to forget."

Aibileen stood up and closed the hood of the car. Rick walked off, but Glenn stood beside Aibileen, frowning.

"He'll get over it." Aibileen glanced at Glenn.

"Hopefully," Glenn muttered, turning on his heels and walking away.

Turning, Aibileen saw Merle walking over. He didn't really bring anything with him the day he helped the group out of Woodbury. He had his weapons, that was about it. The wound on his chest was covered with bandages.

Sighing, Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face.

After a couple more minutes, once Rick came back to where everyone was huddled, Michonne in tow, everyone got in their respective vehicle.

* * *

Rick had discussed a plan he had. After breaking into Woodbury twice, killing some of their people, and trying to negotiate with the Governor—knowing that would be a failure from the start—the Woodburians would be beyond pissed, naturally. Andrea had even said that the Governor was training them to attack, pretty much styled like military training. And after that little stunt they pulled—breaking past the fence with a truck full of walkers and shooting at them—it would be no surprise that they would be bold enough to try again.

So Rick told that when they came by again—breaking through the fences, most likely to invade the prison—they'd be ready.

"When they come, they'll probably check the cellblocks first," Rick explained. "Probably after checking the guard towers."

"Highly doubt they'll check the guard towers first," Merle drawled. "They'll be comin' in guns blazin'."

Rick glanced over at Merle with a frown.

"You're sure?" Rick called, almost sarcastically.

"After all this time, ya still don't think I know what's gonna happen?" Merle said. "I gotta pretty good idea on what they're gonna do at this point." Rick didn't say anything, like he was silently telling Merle to continue. "They'll be shootin' down the guard towers first. They got plenty of ammunition to spare," Merle gave a wary smirk. "_Then_ they'll check the cellblocks."

The older Dixon was trying his best to not look like he was in pain. The infection still lingered on his wound, and even though he was getting his strength back, his wound still wasn't completely healed. He was vulnerable.

Rick eyed Merle carefully, thinking over what information he had. Nodding slowly, Rick went on to continue his plan.

"Since the cars are already in place," Rick announced, "we'll go back to the prison. We _have_ to be in the Tombs. That's the last place they'll think of looking."

* * *

Once everyone got into position, all that was left to do was wait. Michonne had said she'd keep an eye out, stay in the shadows.

"When they show up, I'll lead them here," she had said.

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting, the sounds of guns and something similar to explosions could be heard outside. A tension made everything feel heavier.

The sounds of them shooting went on for a minute or so longer before it stopped.

After about twenty minutes, a sound came through the hallway. Aibileen briefly saw a shadow quietly rush past where she and Daryl were hidden. She looked back at the huntsman. They had been placed in the control room. Daryl was positioned by a control that would sound the alarm. Aibileen had a gun in one hand, a knife in the other.

Aibileen looked back at the door, her entire body tense. She saw another shadow underneath the door, stop for a minute to tap on the door, before disappearing.

Rick had said that they still had enough smoke grenades from the second Woodbury break-in to momentarily stun them. Two smoke grenades would go off, after the second one, Daryl would activate the alarm. The ones closest to where the smoke grenades went off would shoot as many bullets as they could at the Woodburians before getting to safety.

Minutes passed before the first smoke grenade went off. Seconds after the first one did, the second one went off and Daryl set off the alarm.

* * *

The sound of the alarm drowned out the Woodburians screams. After the group safely made their way out of the area, Glenn opened a door where some walkers had been stored. Michonne had been asked by Rick to gather some walkers and place them in the Tombs.

Glenn was gone before the walkers could even notice him.

* * *

The group had made it to the cellblock before the Woodburians could even find their way out of the Tombs. Glenn and Maggie had suited themselves in bulletproof armor—Maggie on the outside walkway and Glenn hidden behind a wall on the ground—and started shooting at the enemy as soon as they ran out.

Once the Governor and his group made it to their vehicles, shooting back at Maggie and Glenn, they hastily drove off.

* * *

When everyone gathered outside, their weapons still ready, they felt relieved that the Governor and his people were gone, but that tension still hung in the air.

Walker bodies littered the area, some of the guard towers were in flames. Some stray walkers stumbled into the hole in the fences.

"We did it," Rick exhaled. "We drove 'em out."

Michonne murmured something to him.

"We should finish it," Daryl said.

"It _is_ finished," Michonne said. "Didn't you see them high-tail it out of here?"

"I have a feelin' he won't stop," Aibileen put in. "We can't take any chances of him comin' back."

Carol shook her head. "We can't keep living like this."

"So we take the fight to Woodbury?" Maggie asked. "We barely made it back last time."

"Let's check on the others," Rick said quietly.

* * *

Hershel, Beth, Carl, Merle, Selena, and (obviously) Judith had stayed behind, hidden with the vehicles and their necessities. Rick had said that Merle couldn't fight because of his health—despite Merle putting up quite the argument to change Rick's mind; Hershel couldn't because of his leg and because someone had to help with Judith; Beth and Selena so they could watch over Judith; Carl because he'd be able to help protect them.

They all understood that it was for the best that they didn't get involved in the fight, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be in danger. If someone from Woodbury scouted the forest and found them, they'd be in danger. Rick had supplied them with weapons, but there was only so much they could do before more and more of the Woodburians showed up.

The small group had heard the gunfire and explosions at the prison. They had heard the sirens go off and the screaming of all those people.

It was tense when all the noise stopped.

But when that young boy with a shotgun came running through the underbrush, suddenly stumbling upon Carl and the others, the tension thickened.

Carl had drawn his gun, same as Hershel. Merle had his weaponized arm ready to attack, though he had some hesitation in going up against the kid.

Without even trying to negotiate with the kid, Carl shot him in the head.

The others looked at Carl, not truly believing what they just saw. The other kid seemed willing to put his weapons down and discuss things in a civilized manner. As far as they could tell, that is.

What really surprised the others, though, was that Carl didn't seem at all bothered at what he'd just done.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this update! I'll try to keep the remainder of the prison arc interesting! The one thing I'm really excited for is writing in the Terminus arc and, eventually, the Alexandria safe-zone arc.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	81. Chapter 81

**81—Finding the Prison pt. 34**

When the others were brought back to the prison, a heavy but still slightly relieved silence hung in the air. Everyone put their weapons down on the metal tables. The group silently relished at the fact that they defended their home—until Woodbury decided to attack again, they were all safe!

* * *

Once everything had been put back in their respective place, everyone went back into their cell to try and relax. Everyone just wanted a moment to recover from an eventful day. And from what Rick explained in his plan from earlier, the first part was over. All that was left to do was go _back_ into Woodbury. To Aibileen, invading Woodbury _again_ didn't seem like a good idea—they would be expecting that; but Rick knew that Woodbury would be recovering, as well.

Going back to Woodbury, after the shootout and everything that happened in the prison—Woodbury would be at its weakest.

For all the group knew, they could've used up a lot of their ammunition when they broke into the prison.

Rick didn't let the resting period last long, though. Everyone knew they only had a limited amount of time before their window closed. So when Rick came around and told everyone who was coming to get ready, that's what they did.

* * *

Aibileen helped Daryl bring their belongings out to the car. Michonne was making sure that everything was in check.

When Maggie and Glenn came over, they both were frowning a little. They kept shooting glances at Rick, who was talking to Carl.

"OK?" Michonne asked quietly.

Aibileen looked at the woman beside her in slight shock. Michonne never really spoke to Aibileen before. Maybe once or twice she would ask a question, or just say little things that she felt were important to say, but nothing other than that.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Michonne shot a calculating look Aibileen's way.

"Goin' back to Woodbury is makin' me all nervous."

Michonne gave a noise of affirmation.

"The quicker we can get this over with, the quicker things can go back to the way they were," Michonne muttered. Closing the back of the car, the katana-wielding woman gave Aibileen a look before climbing into the passenger side.

Aibileen sighed and walked around the car, standing beside Daryl.

When Rick came back, Glenn and Maggie approached him.

"Rick, we're staying," Glenn said. "We don't know where the Governor is. If he comes back, we'll hold him off."

Aibileen and Daryl climbed onto the motorcycle.

When Rick climbed in, the gates were opened and they were out.

* * *

Cars parked in the middle of the road, miles away from the prison. That caused them to stop, to delay their mission. But they were Woodbury cars and plenty of walkers were on their hands and knees, devouring the bodies that surrounded them. Michonne effortlessly decapitated the walkers. Once the last walker was killed, something slammed against one of the cars, causing Daryl to jump a little.

Aibileen opened the door. A woman, with her hands in the air, climbed out. Rick aimed his pistol at her, Daryl kept a knife ready.

"Why're you still alive?" Rick asked.

"He didn't know I was alive." The woman's voice was trembling, her hands were still in the air.

"The Governor?" Aibileen asked.

She nodded.

"He did all this?" Rick motioned to the bodies.

"H-He just snapped," the woman stuttered. "He killed everyone. I don't know why."

Rick looked back at Daryl. After a moment, Rick found what he needed in the huntsman's gaze before looking back at the woman.

"You're coming with us."

* * *

By the time they reached Woodbury, just outside the walls, it was nighttime. At that point, they weren't taking precautions. They knew _exactly_ how brutal and sadistic the Governor could be. The woman helped them sneak their way through. Everyone minus the Woodburian woman had their weapon ready.

A shot hit the ground in front of Rick.

They starting shooting back, hiding behind abandoned cars.

"Tyreese," the woman shouted, "it's me! Don't..."

Rick pushed her down.

"Karen!" a man's voice, probably Tyreese's, shouted. "Are you OK?"

The woman stood up again.

"I'm fine!" she responded.

"Where's the Governor?"

"He fired on everyone. He killed them all."

After a moment's pause, Tyreese shouted another question.

"Why're you with them!"

"They saved me!"

When Tyreese and Karen stopped their questions, Rick shouted they were coming out. Tyreese and whoever was with him didn't fire a single shot. Slowly and carefully, Rick and the others stood up. If what Karen said meant anything to the shooters behind the wall, they'd let the small group stand up without any problems.

Daryl was walking in front of Aibileen, almost protectively. Daryl had his gun aimed at the wall, but put his hands in the air after a moment, muttering something under his breath.

Aibileen looked over and saw Rick with his hands in the air.

She followed suit.

When they were close enough to the wall, the doors opened and a big African American man with an African American woman came out, both holding machine guns.

"What are you doing here?" Tyreese asked Rick.

"We were coming to finish this." Rick looked between them warily. "Until we saw what the Governor did."

"He killed them?"

Rick nodded. "Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall, going for the prison. She never made it. She might be here."

Tyreese and the woman shared a look. They didn't say a word to each other, but the terrified look in their eyes said it all.

"C'mon, get in," the woman said.

* * *

Rick led them down the same corridor where Glenn and Maggie had been held. Judging from the look of horror and disbelief on Tyreese's and the woman's faces, they had no idea that part of Woodbury even existed.

"He keeps people down here?" Tyreese asked.

When they reached the door at the very end, their pace slowed when they saw blood seeping from underneath. The smell started to become more noticeable the closer they got.

Rick took a moment to let what he was seeing sink in before he did anything. Once they got to the door, they got their weapons ready and Rick pushed it open. A bloody walker's body laid in the middle of the room, next to a chair.

Michonne pushed her way past the others, kneeling beside Andrea.

Blood stained Andrea's wrists and just about everywhere. She looked pale and her breathing was labored, her hair slick with sweat.

"I tried to stop him," she said heavily.

"You're burning up," Michonne said, her eyes widening a little.

Pulling her jacket down, Andrea showed them a bloodied bite mark. Aibileen looked away. Daryl placed a hand on the small of her back, his eyes lowering. Rick let out a sigh and glanced away.

"Judith...Carl...the rest of them...?" Andrea looked at Rick questioningly.

"The rest of _us_," Rick corrected.

"Are they alive?"

"Yeah. They're alive."

Andrea looked up at Michonne, who was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm glad you found them," Andrea said. "No one can make it alone now."

Closing her eyes, Aibileen tried steadying her breathing. Seeing Andrea like that, it was heart-wrenching. Andrea was their friend. It wasn't right.

"You and Daryl, huh?"

Aibileen opened her eyes and saw Andrea looking at her. She caught the strained joking undertone in Andrea's voice and tried for a smile.

"Yeah," Aibileen said, her voice sounding small.

Andrea gave a small smile and nodded. "Give him Hell."

Aibileen let out a teary chuckle.

Looking back at Rick, Andrea's smile fell.

"I just didn't want anyone to die," she said. "I can do it myself."

"No!" Michonne exclaimed.

"I have to. While I still can." Andrea glanced at Michonne, trying to reassure her, before looking back at Rick. "Please?"

Rick was holding back his tears, looking almost as if he were paralyzed where he was kneeling.

"I know how the safety works," Andrea said, giving a small smirk.

Handing over his handgun, Andrea took it without any hesitation.

"I'm not going anywhere," Michonne said firmly.

Andrea looked at her friend before glancing at everyone else.

"I tried."

"You did," Rick agreed.

Everyone but Michonne left the room.

Tyreese and the woman were still standing there. When Rick closed the door, they all tried to prepare themselves.

Tears were running down Aibileen's face and she was trying to stifle the sobs. Daryl wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close to him. She rested her head against his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut.

After a heavy silence, the shot rang out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this chapter was good! Honestly, Andrea wasn't my favorite character, but she was OK. It was sad she died...It's always sad when any of the characters in the show die! I've never read the comics, but I know there are some things that were changed from the comic when it was adapted into a show. Either way, when a character dies (unless they deserve it, but...) it's always sad.**

**Anyway, the show and the comic series will never belong to me. I will forever own my characters and my fillers, and that's OK with me.**

**But, just before I finish this up, I just want to let you guys know that I might take a break once season 4 comes to an end. I hope that's OK with you guys!**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	82. Chapter 82

**82—Finding the Prison pt. 35**

It took everyone a minute to truly compose themselves. Tyreese and the woman who accompanied him seemed to be hit almost as hard as Rick and the others. They hadn't known the Governor was so unstable, they suspected something wasn't quite right, but they were too afraid to voice it. They were even more frightened when it came to just packing up and leaving.

"He had gotten so..._messed up_ we thought he'd kill us if we tried to leave," the woman, Tyreese introducing as his sister Sasha, sighed. "When he took the others to raid the prison, we couldn't do it. Killing people isn't something we do."

"He'd told everyone Andrea had made it back to the prison," Tyreese murmured. "If we had known she was down here, we would've done something."

Rick looked between Tyreese and Sasha with an almost crestfallen expression.

"It's over now," Rick sighed. "If the Governor isn't here, there isn't much we can do."

Tyreese and Sasha shared a look.

"When the Governor left with his soldiers, he left everyone who's incapable of fighting here," Sasha said. "People who're elderly or sick."

"Sick?" Aibileen said, eyeing the siblings carefully.

"Arthritis, asthma—stuff like that," Tyreese filled in.

"Most of the ammunition was taken with the others and we're starting to run low on supplies," Sasha said. "And since most of our _healthier_ fighters are _dead_..."

"You want us to take you all in," Rick finished.

Tyreese and Sasha nodded.

"We're not all bad here," Tyreese said. "Most were following the Governor because they were scared. He was really persuasive."

Rick thought it over before excusing himself, motioning for Daryl, Aibileen, and Michonne to follow him.

They walked around the corner, lowering their voices as they discussed the situation.

"We should take them in," Aibileen whispered. "If they were _really_ dangerous, they woulda done somethin' by now."

"This could be a setup," Rick warned, his voice low. "We don't know where the Governor's gone."

"They seem like genuinely compassionate people," Aibileen argued. "They let us in without any problems."

"Cause we had one of their own," Michonne murmured.

"They've got elderly people here," Aibileen hissed. "These people are survivors. They're not like the Governor—those two didn't want to kill us. They _refused_ to kill us."

"She's gotta point," Daryl murmured. "They ain't dangerous. Big guy said they followed the Governor cause they were scared."

"There's enough room in the prison for all of them," Aibileen pushed. "It might be a little harder when it comes to supplies and essentials, but we can make it work."

Rick thought it over. Aibileen had a point. Tyreese and Sasha had openly admitted they wanted nothing to do with raiding the prison. Killing walkers, they could deal with that, but killing living human beings was something they couldn't stomach.

Sighing, Rick ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "We'll give them a chance," he concluded. "_One chance_. If they mess up, they're out."

* * *

Tyreese and Sasha went to the retrieve the rest of the Woodbury people. Rick, Daryl, Aibileen, and Michonne waited by the wall for them. Since no one had a single idea on where the Governor went, Woodbury was pretty much useless. If he hadn't come back, he probably never would. Why would Rick and the others stick around?

After a while, a bus slowly rolled up. Tyreese offered them a ride, which they were hesitant to accept. Their vehicles were not too far from Woodbury's walls, but the sooner they could get there, the happier they'd be.

The night was almost over, and they couldn't risk staying out in the open very much longer.

* * *

Once Rick and the others reached their respective vehicle, they murmured their thanks to Tyreese and got off the bus.

The overall bus ride had been awkward. The Woodbury people had been giving them cold looks; there was an obvious dislike between the Woodburians and the group.

Tyreese said he explained the situation the best he could. There was some devastation over what the Governor had done, but it seemed some hostilities between the two groups remained. Even though they were being offered a new home.

The ride back to the prison seemed to take forever, even with how fast they were going.

When the gates of the prison came into view, there was a sense of relief that came over them.

Maggie and Glenn opened the gates to let them in, but they glanced confusedly and warily at the bus following them. They hadn't been expecting anything like that. And when the others piled out of the prison, the same looks crossed their faces. They weren't sure what to think of the bus that parked right behind where Rick and Daryl were.

As the Woodbury people climbed out of the bus, looking around with wide eyes, as if they were about to bolt at the slightest movement, a kind of uneasiness settled in the air.

Aibileen saw Carl watching the Woodbury people with a look of slight disbelief, as if he couldn't believe his father would let them go, let alone _live_. She frowned at that. Tyreese had helped everyone get out of the bus, the newcomers didn't seem to pose any kind of threat. They looked lost, scared, and confused.

When Maggie came up to Aibileen, not taking her eyes off the newcomers, Aibileen couldn't help but take in some of the anxiety her friend felt.

"Is this really a good idea?" Maggie asked quietly.

"The Governor was gone," Aibileen murmured. "He didn't even bother goin' back to Woodbury." She glanced at Maggie. "They were runnin' low on supplies. _Those_ were the people who were too old or too young or _whatever_ to fight."

"But who's to say they won't try and hurt us in other ways?"

"How?"

"They may not stand a chance physically, but mentally..."

Aibileen shook her head. "We talked to three of them," she said. "They were scared of the Governor. The _only_ reason they did what he said was because they didn't want to die. The Governor would've killed 'em."

Maggie shook her head slightly, biting her bottom lip anxiously. "I just don't know how I feel about this."

"We'll have to wait and see I guess."

And that was something Maggie didn't like.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. My internet just can't work for one day! I hope you guys like this chapter, though. The next couple updates will be fillers until the season 4 part of the story starts.**

**One thing that'll be hard is writing in Merle's possible character development. There were some wonderful reviewers who left amazing suggestions on possible developments for him, and I'm considering using them! But what do you guys think? How should Merle develop in this story?**

**I'd love to know what you guys think!**

**Anyway, aside from Merle's character development, I should probably put in my disclaimer. But you guys know I don't own the 'Walking Dead.' I'll take credit for my characters and fillers, though.**

**I should wrap this up. I have a job interview in the morning and I should probably get some sleep for that, right...?**

**So...leave suggestions, if you have any or if you want to.**

**Leave a helpful AND kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	83. Chapter 83

**83—Finding the Prison pt. 36**

It had taken a couple hours to get everyone situated in a cell. It took a lot of effort out of everyone. Tyreese and Sasha had taken some of Woodbury's remaining supplies with them when they evacuated the town; they thought it'd be necessary.

Needless to say, having _more_ supplies was certainly nice, and it was a good gesture, but that didn't ease the obvious tension in the air. Neither groups would communicate with each other. On top of that, Merle had become more hostile. Since Woodbury's arrival to the prison, he had taken to residing in his cell and refusing to come out to talk. Daryl tried going in to talk to him, but the older Dixon was being stubborn and, what Aibileen considered to be, very childish.

Either way, no one really wanted to really interact with one another. They were uncomfortable; they were trying to make sense with what happened.

* * *

As the Woodburians got themselves settled in, Rick called the others outside. After everything that happened, the rest of the group didn't know what occurred with Andrea and that the Governor slaughtered some of his own people.

And while Rick started telling the others about what happened, looks of devastation mixed with horror and anger swept everyone's faces. Out of everything they were told, Andrea's death seemed to hit them the hardest.

"He left a walker in there with her?" Glenn asked, a bitterness lacing his voice.

"That's what it looked like," Daryl murmured.

"She ended it herself," Michonne said, an underlying tone of sadness and guilt in her voice.

"So the Governor's still out there?" Carol asked, sounding more frustrated that he got away than scared.

Rck gave a single nod.

"But that doesn't explain why they're living here," Carl exclaimed.

"They wouldn't survive in Woodbury," Rick said in a low voice. "We're giving them a chance to live somewhere safe."

"They could still kill us." The way Carl spoke was almost condescending, as if he doubted his father's intelligence by letting the people in.

"Carl, I suggest you calm down," Aibileen said firmly. "You're makin' this into a bigger issue than it has to be."

The young boy shook his head, scowling slightly.

"Right now, I would suggest everyone just try and get used to everything." Rick looked around the group. "Things have changed. Whether we like it or not. I know not everyone agrees with this, but now we're bigger. We can thrive." There was a hopefulness in Rick's voice, it was almost reassuring. "After all we've been through, we deserve a chance to relax and put aside our differences until the Governor's been found and this whole thing finally ends."

* * *

As time went on, about two weeks had passed since the Woodbury people started living in the prison. Tensions were steadily dying down, but it was obvious that there was some discomforts that still lingered.

"Ya really think we can trust 'em?" Merle muttered.

Aibileen looked at him. "It's been two weeks now, Merle. If they wanted somethin' to happen, it woulda happened."

"I ain't takin' my chances." He rolled his eyes, letting out a scoff. "I stayed there, lil lady."

"I know ya did." Aibileen brushed some hair out of her face. "But sometimes things change."

"You're way too damn optimistic."

"You're too damn grumpy."

Aibileen's and Merle's relationship was just one built on mutual respect. Merle respected how Aibileen treated Daryl; Aibileen respected Merle because of his brotherly status to Daryl.

"No arguing," Hershel said. He was inspecting Merle's healing (now starting to close without any troubles) wound. The infection had gone away a couple days ago, and the older Dixon was starting to enjoy his recovery. "The good news is that if you're careful, your wound should heal by the end of this week," Hershel informed. "Just try not to work yourself too hard, OK?"

"If I'm stayin' in the group, shouldn't I be helpful?" Merle muttered.

"Once I give you the clean bill of health, you can be more helpful."

A scowl settled on Merle's face.

"My little brother is out there huntin', and I'm stuck here?"

"I'm sure there's other things for you to do here," Hershel said, standing up. "Hunting can't be the only thing you're good at."

As Hershel left the cell, Aibileen waved mockingly at Merle as she turned to leave.

"See ya, _old man_," she called.

"Damn woman."

* * *

At the end of the day, after Daryl returned from hunting, Carol cooked up some of the squirrel he caught along with some soup from the storage area. No one was sure on whether or not the newcomers would want cooked squirrel meat, so a backup was set up just in case.

Daryl sat beside Aibileen in the cellblock, an arm wrapped lazily around her shoulders. Sure, there were some elderly people in the newcomers, but there were also some men who were ranging from teenagers to maybe around Rick's age. Those were the men Daryl kept an eye on. He had a hunch that some of those young men were in some kind of relationship, only a select few, but a lot of them were giving Aibileen appreciative looks. It didn't go unnoticed that they were giving Maggie, Beth, even _Carol_ appreciative glances.

Though Carol, the newer person she turned into, had turned down every man who had approached her.

Glenn made it obvious Maggie was taken.

Maggie and Hershel kept Beth close to them at all times.

The men were too scared to go near Daryl, so they kept their distance.

Daryl was happy they got the message. He didn't want any kind of pointless competition over Aibileen. She was his girlfriend, he was her boyfriend, they didn't want anything to ruin that!

"I haven't gone huntin' with ya lately," Aibileen said, snuggled into Daryl's side.

"You're busy."

Aibileen pouted. "I miss spendin' time with my boyfriend."

"Ya are right now, woman," the huntsman chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Aibileen lifted her head up slightly and arched a brow at Daryl, giving him an expectent look.

"You're so demandin'," Daryl murmured.

Lowering his head, Daryl pressed his lips to Aibileen's. It wasn't their first kiss. Aibileen and Daryl had shared their first kiss a couple days after Tyreese and the others started living in the prison. Aibileen and him were by the gates, killing the walkers down there when one of the walkers grabbed at her arm and Daryl had to cut the walker's arm off so Aibileen could concentrate on getting herself free. The gate was falling apart in some places, and the walkers were using every opportunity available to get their way in.

Daryl hadn't seen any scratches on Aibileen's arm, and settled down with just holding her, giving her a moment to collect her bearings.

In that moment, Aibileen had managed to loosen Daryl's hold on her and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected Aibileen's lips to fog his mind or her lips to be so soft. He didn't know how to react.

After what felt like a lifetime, Daryl kissed her back. It was awkward. They tried finding a pace they could work with. They didn't know if they wanted it to go any further or if it would have to stay the same, but when they pulled apart for air, they were stunned by their actions, but satisfied at the same time.

Daryl suspected it was probably Aibileen's emotions that made her kiss him, but he didn't care.

"I ain't demandin'," Aibileen murmured into the kiss.

The huntsman gave a rumbling grunt.

Pulling back, they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"You're my demandin' woman," Daryl murmured.

Aibileen chuckled.

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

Daryl smiled in return.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you have suggestions for future updates, let me know! I'm always up for ideas.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. Aibileen, Selena, my fillers, and any other new characters I add to the story belong to me.**

**Just a head's up, the job interview I mentioned, I got hired for the position so I am not sure how frequently I'll be able to update from now on. I will try, though.**

**Leave a helpful, lovely review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	84. Chapter 84

**84—Finding the Prison pt. 37**

"A _pig_?" Aibileen's nose scrunched. Rick and Daryl had gone on a hunting trip, coming back with a wild pig that was wandering in the wooded area. Daryl hadn't killed it, Rick didn't want him to.

"Big ol' pig." Daryl nodded. His crossbow was slung over his shoulder, eyeing the animal carefully. Rick and Hershel were discussing ways to keep the pig on the farm safely.

"What're we gonna do with a live pig?" Aibileen asked in a scrutinizing tone.

"Use it for meat."

Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest. She sighed.

"What if it dies?"

Daryl shrugged. "Ain't nothin' we can do about it."

"If an animal dies, does it turn into a walker?" Aibileen looked up at Daryl worriedly. "Like, an animal walker?"

"Why're ya askin' so many questions?" Daryl glanced down at Aibileen with a slightly frustrated frown.

Shaking her head, Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I dunno," she sighed. "I'm just worried..."

"Don't be," Daryl cut off. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to that animal."

"It's just...we got those Woodbury people livin' with us now," Aibileen murmured, "and y'all go out and bring a _wild pig_ back."

The huntsman grunted.

"I'm tryna not sound like a killjoy." Glancing up at Daryl, Aibileen gave an apologetic frown. "It's nice y'all went out of your way to do this, but..."

Daryl placed a hand on the small of Aibileen's back, gently pressing her against him. She always had something she worried about, and Daryl found it a little ridiculous sometimes.

"You're worried, it's fine."

Aibileen snorted. "Just tell me to shut up if I start worryin' too much. I can tell it's annoyin' ya."

Gently kissing the top of her head, Daryl let out an airy chuckle.

"It ain't annoyin'," he murmured.

Aibileen leaned into his embrace, a slight smirk on her face.

* * *

Ever since the Governor's disappearance, things were slowly starting to return to normal. Even though having the remaining Woodburians living in the prison was keeping some of the tension in the air, it felt a little nice knowing there were more survivors in the world. It wasn't just Rick's little group, wandering from one place to the next. Having more people helped keep the prison functional, it took a lot of stress and pressure off a lot of people's shoulders. But despite the time that passed since the Governor and his men raided the prison, following the Governor's disappearance, the two groups didn't talk or interact very often. The only kind of interaction that went on between the groups was when Tyreese and Sasha needed to discuss something with Rick. Very rarely would any other person step forward to talk to someone in Rick's group.

Thankfully, since the newcomers were willing to help with some repairs and cleaning up the mess the Governor made, fixing the prison happened a lot quicker than anticipated.

Rick had voiced concern that if the newcomers hadn't come back with them, repairing and cleaning the prison would've taken weeks to accomplish, maybe longer.

At least the two groups seemed to have one goal in mind—if they were going to be living together, they might as well make sure their home was at its best.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, more and more walkers were starting to lean against the fences, trying to get in. The fences were starting to lean in from all the combined weight of the walkers, and it was becoming concerning. Despite how many walkers were killed there daily, more and more kept coming. It felt like a never ending cycle. But it was a cycle that had to keep going to ensure nothing dangerous happened.

And that day, in the early afternoon, Aibileen, Carol, Beth, Selena, and Maggie were by the fences, stabbing walkers in the head with whatever sharpened weapon they had. They had lost count of how many walkers they killed since their shift started (Rick decided it'd be best for them to work in shifts)—the amount of walkers they killed didn't concern them in the slightest, anyway.

The only thing that mattered was making sure no walker made it past them.

"It feels like an oven out here," Aibileen groaned, wiping some sweat from her forehead. Her hands were stained with walker blood that had dripped down the blade of her knife.

"Do you know how much longer we're supposed to be out here?" Maggie shoved her weapon through a walker's head, a scowl on her face.

"Until Glenn and the others show up." Carol easily stabbed a walker, not even phased by the heat. At least, that was what she was showing.

After spending a couple more minutes in silence, just killing the walkers by the fences.

"It feels like the more walkers we kill, more of them show up," Maggie grunted, killing another walker.

"It's what they do," Selena said. "They're mindless monsters."

"Kinda hard to believe these were real people at one point," Aibileen sighed. "It's unfortunate."

"We can't control what happens to us out here," Carol pointed out. "It's survival of the fittest. Obviously these ones weren't built to last in a world like this."

Aibileen glanced at Carol out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed that Carol would occasionally demonstrate a very cold side—saying things that would come across as hateful or just inappropriate. It seemed OK to just brush it off as Carol evolving into a stronger person, and to just deal with it and move on. But Carol's "evolution" made her...harsher, if that could be a better word to describe it.

"It's still a little sad," Aibileen murmured.

"We shouldn't be focusing on what doesn't matter." Carol looked at Aibileen pointedly. "They're dead. We're not. Let's focus on that."

Aibileen looked down for a moment before nodding.

She was right about one thing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this update took a while to put up and I'm sorry if it's bad. I got recently got hired for a job in my town and had to go through a lot of training so I am really tired! Luckily, my last day of training is this Friday.**

**Anyway, I apologize if this update comes off as sloppy or poorly written.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine, unfortunately. But I do own my characters and my fillers! I'm happy about that.**

**One thing I am looking forward to is seeing 'Fear the Walking Dead'. It looks really good! My expectations could be just a little high for this new show, but that's just me.**

**I should probably wrap this author's note up...so, thank you for reading this update. I apologize if it's sloppy or poorly written; I'll try to update more frequently.**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	85. Chapter 85

**85****—Finding the Prison pt. 38**

Slowly, time drawled on and everything seemed to be as normal as could be provided. Daryl and Rick had built an area for the pig they found—Tyreese had found two more pigs on a supply run—and Hershel was helping Rick plant vegetable seeds. Some of the younger, healthier newcomers helped build a little eating area in the center of the courtyard and put up clothes lines. It seemed like the boundaries the two groups had were dissolving. The former Woodburians were becoming friendlier and taking the effort to socialize with Rick's people.

It seemed like everything was really turning up.

In a matter of weeks, the Governor had simply become an irritation in the back of everyone's mind.

* * *

"A supply run?" Rick arched a brow at Aibileen's request.

"Some of the women here are runnin' low on personal necessities," Aibileen said. A look came across Rick's face. "They don't really want to leave the prison. Some of 'em need medicine, too. Sasha told me about a pharmacy just a couple miles from here."

Rick ran a hand through his hair, thinking it over. "I'd feel comfortable if someone went with you."

"I can do it on my own," she assured him. "I'll be back in about an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

"You're sure you don't need anyone?" Rick asked, sounding a little tense. Even though things had become normal amongst the now larger group, there was still some lingering fear of what _could_ happen.

Aibileen nodded. "I've got my weapons."

"If you encounter other survivors?"

"I'll ask the questions."

"If they don't seem like a threat, you can bring them back here."

Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Would it be a good idea to bring 'em back here?" she asked. "We've got so many supplies."

"We're building a new life here," Rick said. "We deserve a second chance to have a new beginning."

With a sigh, Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face. Pursing her lips slightly, she nodded without further questions.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she murmured.

* * *

Aibileen had gone into her cell and took out her backpack, filling it with anything she thought would be necessary—a flashlight, batteries, an extra knife, extra bullets, a jacket. She wasn't sure how long she'd be gone, but she could never be too sure.

"Are you going somewhere?" Turning, Aibileen saw Carl standing there.

"Just a quick run." Aibileen smiled.

"Who's going with you?"

"No one."

"Daryl's going to be pissed..."

"_Language_," Aibileen interrupted.

"He's going to be _mad_ once he finds out you went on a run without him."

Zipping her backpack, Aibileen slung it over her shoulder and patted Carl on the shoulder on her way out.

"I'll be back before he knows it," she said with a lopsided grin.

* * *

As Aibileen got one of the cars ready, she drove it up to the gates and waited for it to be opened. Tyreese rushed over to the driver's side, waiting as Aibileen rolled it down.

"I'm just goin' for a quick run," she said. "It should take an hour—an hour and a half at most."

"Does Rick know?" he asked.

Aibileen nodded. "He said I could go. I should be back before sundown."

Nodding, Tyreese went over and opened the gates.

* * *

It was about a forty five minute drive to the pharmacy Sasha had mentioned. It had been looted by plenty of people beforehand, but there were still plenty of things leftover. Aibileen always kept a close eye on whatever was left in stores or houses—she knew they'd be useful one day.

Digging through her pocket, Aibileen pulled out the lists of items that she needed to pick up.

Looking through the shelves, Aibileen kept a slow and steady pace so she could make sure she didn't miss anything.

After about fifteen minutes, Aibileen found a few of the items, sighing when she realized she was hardly halfway finished.

Placing a small bottle of ibuprofen in her backpack, a crashing sound made her pause. Grabbing the knife she kept in a holster Daryl made for her, and the gun she kept in her back pocket, Aibileen slung her backpack over her shoulder and silently walked toward where the noise happened.

She hadn't seen any walkers in the pharmacy, at least through the front window—the dirty, smudged front window—and didn't her any groans when she went in. Aibileen assumed the place was deserted, just like the neighboring buildings.

Kneeling, Aibileen peaked over and saw a display had been knocked over. She tightened her grip on her weapons and quickly moved forward. If there had been a walker she'd missed, she was going to take it down quickly.

Before having a moment to react, a man with two young girls and a young skinny boy with glasses jumped up. Aibileen aimed her gun at them, they held their hands up, the youngest girl whimpered a little.

"We're not here to cause trouble," the older man said.

"The _Hell_ ya makin' all that noise for?" Aibileen hissed. "You'll attract walkers."

"Walkers?" the young boy stammered.

"The dead ones." Aibileen's eyes narrowed at them. "They gather when they hear loud noises."

"We didn't know, we're sorry," the older man said. "We needed supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Painkillers," the young boy said. "Sometimes I get headaches. I get sick sometimes."

Aibileen studied him. "Painkillers are this way." She stepped aside but didn't lower her gun. The small group hesitantly walked in the direction Aibileen provided. As they searched for what they needed, Aibileen watched them carefully. They didn't seem hostile from what she could tell. "What're your names?" she asked.

"Patrick," the young boy said uneasily.

The older man looked at the girls beside him before answering.

"Ryan," he said, "and my daughters, Lizzie and Mika."

"He's not your son?" Aibileen nodded to Patrick.

Ryan shook his head. "Lizzie found him. He was alone."

"What if I told y'all that there's a safe place just a couple miles from here?" Aibileen asked. "A prison?"

The four looked at each other.

"A prison?" Patrick asked. "How is that a safe place?"

"It's been cleared from the inside of any walkers," Aibileen said. "There's food and water and hot showers and other livin' people."

"Inmates?" Ryan asked.

Aibileen's face fell. "They didn't make it. But if y'all are interested..."

"We could give it a chance." Ryan nodded. "It'll be better than wandering."

"Before I can take y'all back, I need to ask three questions." They nodded. "How many walkers have ya killed?" she asked.

"None," Patrick said.

"Only a handful," Ryan admitted. "Lizzie...gets upset when I hurt them."

"They're just like us only different," Lizzie exclaimed. "I can understand them, they don't mean to hurt anyone."

Aibileen studied Lizzie closely. The young girl seemed delusional when it came to what was dangerous and what wasn't.

_Does she really think walkers can understand her?_ she thought in scrutiny.

Nodding slowly, Aibileen tried to concentrate for a moment.

"How many people have ya killed?" she asked.

"One," Ryan said solemnly.

Patrick shook his head.

"Why?"

"She was bitten by one of those walker things." Ryan's eyes darted downward, he swallowed thickly.

"OK," Aibileen sighed. "If y'all have what ya need, come with me."

Aibileen had them walk beside her. She hadn't put her weapons away—just in case one of them decided to do something, she'd be ready.

When they made it to the car, Aibileen tossed her backpack in as she climbed in. The others sat themselves down.

_I spent more time than I should've in that place,_ Aibileen thought miserably. _Carl's probably right. Daryl'll be pissed when he finds out._

"The prison's just a couple miles from here," Aibileen said as she started the car. "Y'all will probably have to talk to Rick once we're there."

"Who's Rick?" Mika asked.

"He's kinda like the leader," Aibileen said. "But we're workin' some things out."

"What things?" Patrick asked.

"Rick'll explain it better than me," she sighed. "But I think y'all will like it there. Some of the other kids should be around your age, uhm..."

"Patrick."

"Right. Sorry."

Patrick shrugged it off.

They all lapsed into a silence. Aibileen felt her heart thumping painfully against her ribs. Rick had mentioned that bringing back other survivors—good survivors—would help the group become stronger; it would help that feeling of normalcy strengthen.

Aibileen only hoped that the feeling of normalcy could stay with the newbies she was bringing back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started working on Saturday and today and tomorrow are my days off. I'm going to try and update more on my days off than on the days I'm working—that way, on my days off, I'm at least rested and not so exhausted. But I hope you guys liked this update! Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**If you guys have any suggestions on upcoming chapters, just let me know! I'm always open for suggestions.**

**Just to sidetrack for a moment, 'Fear the Walking Dead' will be airing in the next two weeks I believe, and I'm really excited for that. Since 'Walking Dead' is such a popular show, my expectations are just a little high for the spinoff. I'm also really excited for season 6 of 'Walking Dead', but I have been hearing rumors that season 6 has been cancelled. It's not true, but I've heard people mention it.**

**I'm getting a little distracted—I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, I don't own anything from 'Walking Dead'. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	86. Chapter 86

**86****—Finding the Prison pt. 39**

It seemed like the drive back to the prison took forever. Aibileen wasn't sure what to expect when she got back; she _did_ expect Daryl to be _very_ pissed off with her, maybe even more so. Certainly the drive would give Aibileen enough time to think up possible excuses for her sudden leaving.

"So...what are the other people like?" Patrick asked nervously.

Aibileen gave a silent sigh. For the most part, the ride had been quiet.

"They're nice." Her answer came across as cold and maybe a little curt, but she wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"You said there were other kids there?" Patrick asked, sounding hopeful.

Aibileen nodded.

"How long have you been with them?" Ryan asked.

"A little over a year for some of them."

"_Some_ of them?" There was a suspicious tone in his voice.

"A lot of them were added recently." Before any of them could ask anymore questions, Aibileen held a hand up, her eyes still on the road. "I told y'all that Rick will be able to answer your questions when we get to the prison."

That seemed to silence them.

* * *

"She _what_?!" Daryl exclaimed.

Tyreese stood in front of the huntsman, frowning slightly. Aibileen had been longer than expected, and Daryl caught onto her absence almost immediately.

"She went on a supply run," Tyreese said slowly, hesitantly. "She said she'd be back in about an hour and a half."

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. He wasn't sure what to think. His mind seemed to think of all kinds of scenarios—she got bit by a walker; she got kidnapped by a group of psychotic people; she was killed—he wasn't sure which was worse.

"Why didn't anyone go with her?" he muttered bitterly. "Why didn't anyone _tell me_?"

Tyreese's brows furrowed. "She didn't want you to worry, from what I could tell."

Daryl let out a snort, glowering at the slightly taller man in front of him. "That woman..." he seethed. "She is..."

Storming out of the cellblock, Daryl went outside with his crossbow in one hand. A lot of walkers had started gathering at the fences, groaning and trying to reach through the chain linked fence. Scowling, Daryl shot a few of the walkers in the head.

For the time being, Daryl was going to let out his frustration on the walkers. He'd handle Aibileen when she got back.

* * *

When Aibileen made it to the prison, Sasha opened the gates and allowed them in.

Thankfully, the rest of the ride back to the prison had been quiet. It gave Aibileen some time to think, and also the opportunity to enjoy a little bit of silence.

"Alright, get out," Aibileen said in a slightly irritated voice. As the others started to get out, Aibileen gathered her things and led the newcomers to the cellblock. Seeing Rick talking to Hershel, Aibileen waited until they were done talking before calling Rick over. "I found 'em in the pharmacy. They don't seem dangerous."

Rick studied the four newcomers carefully before nodding slowly.

"She said that you might want to talk to us," Patrick said, sounding a little nervous.

"If you're planning on staying here, I will." Rick looked back at Hershel. "Follow me."

Hershel led the newcomers out of the cellblock, Rick staying for a moment longer.

"I would suggest going and finding Daryl," Rick murmured. "He wasn't exactly _happy_ when he found out you left."

Aibileen sighed. "I figured he wouldn't be."

Nodding, Rick turned and left the cellblock, leaving the door partially opened.

Being left alone for a moment, Aibileen thought about how _pissed_ Daryl would probably be. She knew that he wouldn't be pleased that she went on a supply run on her own, but he had to understand that she couldn't rely on him for _everything_. Being able to do things on her own was something Aibileen was accustomed to doing. Just like Daryl felt comfortable doing things on his own from time to time, Aibileen felt she needed that kind of freedom when she thought it appropriate.

But Aibileen had to wonder if Daryl's unhappiness was less about her not telling him where she was going, and just about him being worried about her.

She hadn't been bitten, she hadn't been scratched, she didn't encounter any kind of dangers. She stayed a little longer than expected, but what could she do about that? Sometimes time got away from her.

With a sigh, Aibileen shook her head before leaving the cellblock.

* * *

After seeing the car drive up, Daryl had stopped what he was doing and frowned. Tyreese had said she went on a supply run, but she had returned with four people he didn't know. Of course, chances were Aibileen didn't know them either. Rick had mentioned that if they ran into other survivors, and if they seemed stable enough, that they should ask the three questions and take them back to the prison if they met the requirements.

Once Aibileen had gone into the prison with the four new people, Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder before making his way back to the prison.

Daryl wanted to know for himself that his girlfriend had returned unharmed. She looked fine, from what Daryl could tell from where he was standing.

_She's stronger than you give her credit for,_ he thought solemnly. _Can't just assume she'll get herself hurt every time she goes out.—But you can never be too sure. __Anything__ can happen out there!—Quit being so overdramatic! She's strong enough to handle her own out there. Give her a little bit of freedom._

Shaking his head, Daryl gave a growl of irritation. He wanted to be there to protect Aibileen. She was one of the very few things in his life that was good. Aibileen made him feel like a better man, like he can do anything. If something ever happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

The way Daryl Dixon saw it, Aibileen was that little glimmer of light in his world.

So Daryl forced himself not to get upset at Aibileen when he saw her. He wouldn't overreact, he won't throw things out of proportion, he'd just _talk_ to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this update took so long to put up, and I'm sorry if it's bad! I've had a long couple days. But I hope you guys like this update.**

**Anyway, I don't own 'Walking Dead'. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**The next update will probably be the last filler chapter. I have a feeling that if I put in too many, it'll start to get boring. But I hope the filler chapters were at least interesting.**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	87. Chapter 87

**87****—Finding the Prison pt. 40**

As Aibileen was leaving the cellblock, she bumped into Daryl. It felt as if all the blood drained from her face, but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He'd want to know why she left.

"Hey," she said softly, her voice showing hesitation.

Aibileen expected Daryl to start yelling at her, saying that her little run had been an idiotic thing to pull. But he didn't. Instead, he just let out a sigh. Putting his crossbow on the ground, he placed his hands on Aibileen's hips and looked at her with a solemn frown.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Aibileen avoided his gaze for a moment, unsure on how he'd react.

"Ya ain't hurt?" Daryl asked softly.

Aibileen shook her head.

"Hey...look at me." Daryl gently cupped Aibileen's chin so she would look at him. "I ain't mad."

"Don't lie to me," she murmured. "I know you're mad."

Sighing, Daryl gently moved his hand so it was cradling her cheek. "I was mad when I found out ya left," Daryl murmured. "I didn't know what happened to ya. I just couldn't stop worryin' that somethin' _bad_ happened."

Aibileen placed her hand over Daryl's, leaning slightly into the huntsman's touch.

"It woulda been a pretty quick run," she murmured. "I didn't mean to make ya worry."

Daryl felt his features soften a little at what Aibileen said. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, she didn't think what she was doing was really dangerous. The way Daryl saw it, it was _very_ dangerous.

"I know," he murmured.

Aibileen sighed. "I shoulda told ya, I know. I just didn't want ya thinkin' I couldn't do anythin' on my own. I wanna be useful."

Daryl removed his hand from her cheek and placed it back on her hip, gently pulling her to him and embracing her. Aibileen sounded so small, looking almost ashamed. Daryl knew she was capable of fighting and defending herself. He just couldn't help himself from worrying.

"You're useful, woman," Daryl sighed, resting his chin atop her head. "More useful than ya know."

"I just don't want people thinkin' that I can't do anythin' without someone to help me."

"Don't talk like that. We know what you're capable of doin'. But that don't mean we won't worry."

"Especially you," Aibileen whispered.

Daryl gave a single nod.

"Ya have every right to be angry," Aibileen sighed.

"You're safe now," Daryl said softly. "That's all that matters."

* * *

After the talk, Aibileen and Daryl hung out in the room with the metal tables. Rick and Hershel were still talking to the newcomers, giving them the _'grand tour'_ of the prison. There were still plenty of open cells for them to sleep in. The one thing Aibileen was concerned about was that girl Lizzie. Her father said that Lizzie thought the walkers were just _different_. It was almost like the young girl was confused on the concepts of living and dead.

The walkers _used to be_ people.

Then they died.

Aibileen wasn't sure where Mika stood on the whole walker situation, but the youngest girl seemed a little more levelheaded than her sister. Lizzie had this look in her eye that sent chills up Aibileen's spine. It was the look of someone who wasn't completely there. Almost vacant.

Those concerns had been expressed to Daryl, who seemed just as concerned as Aibileen.

"She thinks they're still people?" he asked.

"I think so," Aibileen said, running a hand through her hair. "She thinks the walkers are just _different_. She said she can _'understand them__'_."

"Somethin' ain't right about that." Daryl frowned. "The walkers ain't people anymore."

"Try tellin' her that." Aibileen looked at Daryl with a concerned frown, her lips pursed in a thin line. "It's like she can't tell the difference between what's alive and what isn't. Her father said she gets upset if he kills any of 'em."

Daryl shook his head, unsure on what to say.

"I couldn't have just left them at the pharmacy," Aibileen sighed. "They seemed like genuinely good people. I mean, Lizzie's got manners, that's for sure. She's just not all _there_."

"Ya know how she gets when there's a walker?" Daryl asked.

Aibileen shook her head. "I don't wanna find out." She sighed. "Somethin' must've happened to make her think like that."

"Nothin' we can do 'bout it now." Daryl shook his head. "All we can do is just make the best of it."

Aibileen nodded.

"We got new people," Aibileen said, trying to sound hopeful. "One of 'em is around Carl's age, so he can have someone to hang out with."

"Don't know if Carl even _wants_ to be around these other kids."

It was true. The children that had been brought along with the newcomers tried befriending Carl, but he pushed them away. It was almost as if Carl was distancing himself from them. The young boy focused more on checking his guns and weapons, making sure he helped take down the walkers at the fence from time to time, he even talked about building little areas for the pigs with Rick.

Carl was trying to make himself act and behave like someone twice his age.

"Even though Rick's finally over whatever was plaguin' him, he doesn't spend that much time with Carl or Judith," Aibileen said softly. "He's doin' _so_ many other things, it's like he doesn't want to be bothered with his own kids."

Daryl didn't say anything.

Everyone who knew Rick noticed it. He would go on the big supply runs, he would go and kill the walkers at the fence, he would do anything other than spending time with Carl or Judith. Occasionally he'd hold Judith if Beth was tired; every once in a while he'd talk to Carl, only if his son was the one starting the conversation. Something was holding Rick back from his kids.

"He'll come around," Daryl murmured.

Before Aibileen could respond, Selena came in.

"Merle's looking for you, Daryl," Selena said.

"He OK?" Daryl asked.

Selena nodded. "He just wants to talk to you, that's all."

Looking at Aibileen, Daryl gave a small, apologetic smile.

"He's your brother, go spend time with him."

Leaning over, Daryl planted a gentle kiss on Aibileen's lips.

"See ya later," Aibileen said once the kiss ended.

Daryl brushed his lips against Aibileen's, before smiling and leaving the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, I am so sorry this chapter took so long to put up. My internet's been acting a little weird today so it's been difficult trying to put this up.**

**Anyway, this is the last filler chapter, so the prison arc will resume and then it'll be off to the Terminus arc! I'm really excited to write the Terminus arc (the Alexandria arc, too!). Terminus and the Alexandria safe zone were probably my favorite parts of the show!**

**Enough of my ramblings!****—You guys probably just want this author's note to end.**

**But I will quickly add this: 'Walking Dead' isn't mine, it will never be mine. I will always own my fillers and my characters, though, so that's good!**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	88. Chapter 88

**88****—Finding the Prison pt. 41**

Soon, everything seemed to fall into a normal pattern. Everyone became familiar with each other, the prison was becoming more and more of the home that they needed. The walkers became less of a problem and more of a nuisance, the Governor became an almost distant memory. Rick and Hershel turned the field outside the prison into farming land and small areas for the livestock to live in. Rick and Daryl had rounded up more wild pigs and even a couple horses. There was an eating area in the courtyard, clothes lines for when people needed to wash their laundry, there was enough food and water to go around.

Everyone seemed calm.

Rick had put together a council during the time the remaining Woodburians had joined the prison. He had said that he couldn't shoulder all of the group's problems, he shouldn't be left to decide everything on his own. So he, Hershel, Daryl, Sasha and Glenn, and Carol had it formed.

The rest of the group thought the idea of a council was a good idea, having others decide what was best seemed well thought out.

As far as they all knew, everything seemed to be looking up.

* * *

"How'd the huntin' trip go?"

Daryl and Merle—who fully recovered without any further problems—had gone on a hunting trip. Though no one really considered it necessary for them to continue hunting since they had enough food.

When Daryl approached Aibileen, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Get a damn room," Merle exclaimed.

Aibileen snorted at the older Dixon's exclamation and returned Daryl's kiss happily. When the two separated, Daryl gave a small, somewhat sheepish smile and nodded.

"Plenty of squirrels and rabbits," he murmured. "Almost got a deer."

Giving a warm smile, Aibileen nodded.

"Where's Rick?" Merle called.

"He's out with Carl," Aibileen called back. "They're checkin' on the pigs."

"I'll give these to Carol," Daryl said.

"I'll take 'em," Aibileen said, putting a hand on Daryl's forearm. "Y'all just got back."

Taking the bag the rabbit and squirrel bodies were in, Aibileen went to go find Carol. There was a little storage unit where all the food was kept, not a lot of the group members liked the idea of rabbit or squirrel meat in their food, but sometimes they'd have to push their dislike for it aside, knowing their options were limited.

"Oh!" Aibileen turned and looked at Daryl. "Carol's almost done makin' breakfast. She wanted me to tell y'all when ya got back."

Nodding, Daryl followed his brother into the cellblock.

* * *

"They sure got a lot," Carol laughed. She inspected the bag thoroughly, making sure to separate the rabbits from the squirrels.

"They sure did." Aibileen was leaning against one of the tables.

Placing the bag beside her, Carol gave a sigh. "We'll have to cook them soon."

"How many spices do we have?" Aibileen asked.

"It depends on what kinds you're talking about."

"I know a fair amount of Cajun recipes that I could whip out," Aibileen said. "I could use the meat from those for lunch or dinner tonight."

"What kinds of spices are used in Cajun food?"

"Basil, cinnamon, cloves, caraway seeds, cayenne, celery seeds, garlic, cumin, chili peppers, parsley..."

"I don't think we even have_ half_ of those," Carol chuckled.

Aibileen laughed. "My Granny made the best food in all of New Orleans. Every family reunion we had she'd make her famous Chicken-Andouille gumbo. But that was more of a Creole style recipe, but..."

"Sounds like your grandmother was quite the cook," Carol hummed.

"She was." A heaviness settled in Aibileen's heart. Her grandmother had been tough as nails, and she had been the rebellious teenager. Her grandmother only wanted what was best for her, and Aibileen tested her grandmother's patience every day until the elderly woman's death. Well, Aibileen had been pregnant around the time her grandmother died, and during that time period her rebellious behavior had calmed down significantly.

"But learning to cook new recipes would sound fun!" Carol smiled at Aibileen.

Before they could continue their conversation, Carol's eyes darted over Aibileen's shoulder and the people in the eating area started calling out good mornings. Aibileen looked and saw Daryl walking toward them.

"'Sup, Doctor S," Daryl called.

Doctor S had been found by Daryl when he went on a supply run. The doctor's last name was so difficult to say, it was just abbreviated to _'S'_.

Placing a hand on Aibileen's hip, Daryl looked at what Carol was doing appreciatively.

"Smells good," he said.

"Just so you know, I liked you first," Carol said playfully.

Daryl gave her a look, clearly hiding a smile.

"Stop," he murmured, popping a piece of food into his mouth. "Rick brought in a lot of 'em too."

"Not recently," Carol said, looking around. "Stranger sanctuary...keeping people fed, you're going to have to learn to live with the love. I need to show you something. Aibileen, could you and Patrick take over, please?"

Patrick's head shot up, smiling brightly at Carol and Aibileen.

"Yes, ma'am!" Patrick said. "Uhm, Mr. Dixon?" Daryl looked at Patrick hesitantly. "I just wanted to thank you, for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand."

Aibileen knew that Daryl wasn't used to all the formalities Patrick used when addressing him. But he understood the kid's polite attitude and acknowledged it.

Quickly licking his fingers, Daryl took the boy's hand and shook it.

"See ya later, Daryl," Aibileen called.

The huntsman looked at Aibileen, an almost mischievous look in his eyes. He had been more open with his affections with her, and she loved it. She smiled up at him.

"Don't go burnin' the place down while I'm gone," he said.

Aibileen snorted.

Once Daryl and Carol were gone, she and Patrick went about their business.

"You and Mr. Dixon are really happy together," Patrick pointed out.

Aibileen hummed in response. "Don't tell anyone I told ya this, but even though he gives off that tough-guy vibe, he's actually a teddy bear."

Patrick gave a chuckle. "I won't tell anyone, ma'am."

Playfully nudging him, she smiled. "Ya don't have to call me _'ma'am'_, I'm not _that_ old."

"Coulda fooled me," Merle's voice drawled out. The older Dixon walked up and took some food and popped it in his mouth, almost in the same manner Daryl did.

"That's so funny, Merle." Aibileen rolled her eyes. She and Merle had a mutually respectable relationship. Merle acknowledged that Aibileen was dating his brother, he acknowledged that Aibileen treated his brother nicely and Daryl truly had feelings for her. Aibileen acknowledged that her relationship with Daryl wouldn't intervene with his relationship with Merle. Because of that, they were both sarcastic around each other—though they didn't really mean any harm—and knew each other's boundaries. It was just how they acted around each other. "Get a damn plate if you're so hungry," she exclaimed.

"Better watch that language, lil lady," Merle said, pointing a finger at her. "Buncha kids 'round here."

"Don't go _preachin'_ to me about my language." Aibileen arched an eyebrow at the older Dixon. "You'd put a sailor to shame with that mouth of yours."

"I'm sure there's more this mouth can do than just _cuss_," Merle exclaimed.

"_That's_ where we draw the line," Aibileen said, waving her hand dismissively in Merle's direction. "Just eat your food."

"Where my brother head off to?"

"Carol needed him for something," Patrick said.

Merle let out a grunt. "Alrighty then." Licking his fingers, Merle headed out.

Aibileen rolled her eyes. "It's almost surprisin' how Daryl and Merle are brothers."

* * *

After everyone had finished their food, the leftover food was put in the storage unit. Patrick said he'd help everyone with their dishes while Aibileen went over to the fences. A lot of walkers had started leaning against the fences, and it was getting concerning. More walkers had started showing up and if anymore started leaning against the fences, it'd fall over from the weight of them.

Everyone who had a shift near the fences tried killing as many as possible, but it was hard when so many would just show up. And Aibileen had a feeling that cooking meat in such an open space would draw more of them.

_The walkers will always be a problem,_ she thought. _But the more walkers we kill, the more there'll be._

Sighing, Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip.

Aibileen started to tug a little on her ponytails. Her hair was still short, but it had grown long enough to where it could be pulled back into two little ponytails.

Walking up to one of the people on fence duty, that woman Karen who helped Rick and the others when they planned on killing the Governor, Aibileen got her attention.

"Y'all need any help?" Aibileen asked.

"No. We're good for now," Karen said, smiling.

"Ya sure?" Aibileen said. "I got one of my knives on me..."

"Really, it's fine." Karen shoved her weapon through a walker's head. "We've got it."

Nodding, Aibileen reluctantly turned and left.

* * *

After Daryl had finished talking with Carol, he made his way over to one of the pickup trucks. He was going on a run, the group was running low on some supplies. Of course, he needed someone to go with him, so he asked Beth's current boyfriend, Zach. Daryl had been looking for Aibileen, since he wanted her to go with him, as well.

Daryl looked over briefly when he saw Zach and Beth kiss and talking quietly to each other.

Rolling his eyes, Daryl focused more on putting the necessary supplies into the car. As Beth gave Zach a kiss on the cheek, she turned and left.

"Ain't'cha gonna say _'goodbye'_?" Zach called.

"Nope," Beth said, hiding a smirk.

"Damn romance novel 'round here," Daryl said, scrunching his nose in slight disdain.

"Don't go criticizing me, Daryl," Beth said with a smirk. "We've all seen how you act with Aibileen."

Blushing slightly, the huntsman brushed off the young Greene girl's comment.

"Ya know where Aibileen is?" Daryl asked Zach.

Zach shook his head. "Haven't seen her since breakfast."

Sighing, Daryl nodded. He'd probably give a quick look in the nearby areas before leaving. The morning had been so busy, he didn't really get to see much of her.

So he was hoping she would be nearby so that he could leave soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this update!**

**Sevvus: Thank you so much for the reviews you've given! They're always so lively and your reviews have always been really nice. I appreciate your reviews greatly!**

**missy7293: Thank you for the review you've given! I appreciate everything you've said for this story.**

**Just overall, thank you, everyone, who's reviewed this story. Knowing that you guys like this story means a lot to me, so I hope you guys stick around to see what's in store.**

**Anyway, the 'Walking Dead' isn't mine to own. I only own my characters and my fillers, so that's cool!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this update!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	89. Chapter 89

**89—Finding the Prison pt. 42**

After Aibileen left the fences, she sauntered back to the prison, sighing. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly. In all honesty, she was starting to feel a little happier. Despite the walkers starting to build up, she didn't mind the peacefulness that settled on everyone.

About halfway back to the prison, Aibileen walked past Tyreese, the two of them nodding at each other in acknowledgment.

"Aibileen?" Tyreese said.

"Hm?" She looked at him with a small, friendly smile.

"Karen's still down there, right?" he asked, sounding almost sheepish.

Smiling, Aibileen nodded. "She's still down there."

Nodding, Tyreese thanked Aibileen and continued his way down to the fences.

"Oh, and Daryl's looking for you," he called without turning around.

"Thank you!" she called back.

* * *

Aibileen knew that a few people were going on a run into a nearby town for more supplies. The prison was running low on certain things that were either too important to go without, or a couple of people requested that someone go and retrieve some more—if there was any still available. The young woman knew that Daryl was one of those people going to retrieve the essentials, so Aibileen just brushed off his wanting to see her as him just saying goodbye or something.

Going to where the cars were kept, Aibileen smiled at Sasha, who was wearing some spare riot gear and putting some weapons into the car.

"Where's Tyreese?" Sasha asked.

"Visiting with Karen."

Rolling her eyes, Sasha gave an exasperated sigh. "I swear, he's like a lost _puppy_ without her," she grumbled.

"Young love," Aibileen said in a singsong voice.

Sasha laughed.

When Aibileen walked up to Daryl, the huntsman had finished putting the last of his weapons and whatnot into the car. When he saw Aibileen, he gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Tyreese said ya wanted to see me," she said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah." Daryl placed a hand innocently on her hip. "Was wonderin' if you'd like to go on the run with us."

Aibileen's eyebrows shot up. It had felt like forever since Aibileen went on a trip with Daryl. He'd sometimes go with Rick or Glenn or, since his recovery, Merle.

"Really?" Aibileen asked.

The huntsman nodded.

"You're not just messin' with me?"

"I ain't messin' with ya, woman."

Aibileen placed a hand over the one on her hip. "I know. It's just been a while since we've gone on a run together."

Daryl gave a slight nod, looking at her expectantly. "That's why I'm askin' if ya wanna come."

"'Course!" Aibileen exclaimed. "I'd love to, then."

"'Bout ready to leave in a few, once Tyreese gets back," Daryl murmured.

"OK." Aibileen smiled up at the huntsman.

"Got your weapons?"

"Got my gun and my knives," Aibileen said. "Never go anywhere without 'em."

The huntsman gave a more reassured nod.

* * *

It had taken Tyreese about fifteen minutes to get back from visiting Karen. When he _did_ come back, Sasha had him put the remaining things they needed for the trip into the back of her car. She wasn't too happy that he had kept the rest of them waiting, but it was certain that Sasha couldn't stay mad at her brother long.

Once everything was almost ready to go, Bob approached Sasha, and the two began talking.

"You were out on your own when Daryl found you," Sasha said in slight hesitation.

"That's right."

"I just want to make sure you know how to play on a _team_."

"We ain't gonna do it unless it's easy," Daryl muttered as he walked by, heading towards his motorcycle.

"He was a medic in the Army," Glenn said.

"You one _Hell_ of a tough sell, you know that?" Bob said.

"OK." Sasha climbed into her car and waited for Tyreese and Bob to get in, too.

Aibileen climbed in with Zach and they all headed out.

* * *

The ride to their destination was a relatively long trip. For Aibileen at least, it went by in silence. The one good thing was that, before they left the farm, the saw Rick talking to Michonne. More often than not, Michonne would take on of the horses and leave for days, maybe weeks, on end and come back with whatever she found. And with any news she had on the Governor's location.

She checked every possible location near the prison and whatever was in-between. As far as Michonne was concerned, the man was nowhere to be found.

It was nice that the Governor was nowhere to be found, but it was also terrifying not having an idea.

* * *

After finally making it to their destination, a big store that had chain-linked fences on one side, filled with Military tents and garbage, everyone got out and readied themselves.

Daryl had done a quick outer inspection of the place the week before, finding out that the Military had fenced off that location early on in the outbreak for people to go to.

"So they just took off?" Bob asked.

"Listen," Sasha said.

With no one talking, they could hear music blasting in the distance.

"They drew 'em out," Michonne concluded. It had been a last minute decision on Michonne's part to go on the run with them.

"Put a boombox up there three days ago," Sasha said.

"Hooked it up to two car batteries," Glenn explained with a smile.

"Grab what'chu can," Daryl ordered. "We'll come back tomorrow with more people."

The campsite was eerie, but it was nothing they weren't used to. Peering inside of some of the open tents, occasionally there'd be a rotting body, probably someone who had committed suicide. All kinds of junk littered the floor. Despite the others being relatively accustomed to whatever they saw before them, Tyreese looked slightly disturbed.

"Ya doin' alright?" Aibileen asked softly.

Tyreese shook his head. "It's just still hard to believe this is real sometimes."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "It feels like a nightmare."

"I just can't bring myself to fully accept what's happening half the time," Tyreese said as they inspected another tent. "I keep thinking I'll wake up and everything will pick up where it left off."

"That'd be nice," Aibileen said sadly. If everything picked up where it left off, then she'd still have Jamie; she'd still have Jackie and her family. "My son...he'd actually be gettin' close to turnin' ten."

Tyreese looked at Aibileen with slightly wide eyes. The two never spoke often, but when they did, they spoke to each other in a very respectable manner. Not _once_ did Aibileen _ever_ mention having a son.

"God, it feels like yesterday he was just born," Aibileen gave a shaky sigh. "It's hard to believe it's been goin' on for this long..."

"What happened to him?" Tyreese asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"He died early on," Aibileen said. "Got bit by my cousin. He bled out." She fought the urge to start crying. She hadn't spoken about Jamie in such a long time. "I took care of it..."

"I'm sorry," Tyreese said softly.

Aibileen shook her head. "It's no big deal. At least now, he ain't gonna have to grow up in a world like this. He doesn't have to worry about anythin'."

Before Tyreese could say anything else, Daryl called for them to hurry up.

Aibileen didn't even notice that Michonne had heard everything she had said.

* * *

Daryl had banged on the windows at the front of the store, everyone just casually standing around.

"Just give it a second," he murmured.

"OK, I think I got it," Zach said after a second.

"Got what?" Michonne asked.

"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn," Zach said.

"You've been tryna guess for _six weeks_," the huntsman scoffed.

Aibileen chuckled. "You're mysterious, Daryl."

"I'm pacing myself," Zach defended. "One shot a day."

"Alright, shoot."

Zach took a minute to look Daryl over and think about what he wanted to say.

"Well, the way you are at the prison; got you being on the Council, you're able to track, you're helping people," Zach started off, "but you're still being kind of, uhm...surly."

Aibileen giggled at that.

"Big swing here," Zach exclaimed. "Homicide cop!"

Michonne and Aibileen started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daryl called.

The two women shook their heads, trying to stifle their laughter.

"It makes perfect sense," Michonne said.

"Actually, the man's right," Daryl said. "Undercover."

Zach looked genuinely pleased with himself.

"Come on, really?"

"Yup."

Aibileen rolled her eyes at that. She understood Daryl enough to know he was playing the poor kid. He was keeping a good straight face.

"I don't like to talk about it, cause it was a lot of heavy shit, ya know?" Daryl looked at Zach with the utmost seriousness he could muster.

"Dude, really?" Zach said, sounding a little doubtful. "I'll just keep guessing, I guess."

"Yeah, ya keep doin' that."

When something slammed on the other side of the windows, Daryl turned around and gave the walkers a quick, disgusted look before they all headed in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoy this update! I've thought about this for a little bit, and I've decided that I have a challenge for you guys! There has to be at least three reviews for this chapter. It'll be a few days until my next day off from work, so I hope it can be done in that span of time.**

**Anyway, I don't own 'Walking Dead', I only own my characters, my fillers, and a complete love for the series, though I haven't read the comic series. But I have been hearing rumors that for season 6, Negan will more than likely be a villain for that season. I don't know if it's been confirmed that Negan will appear on season 6, but if any of you guys know, I'd love to hear what you have to say. A friend of mine read the 'Walking Dead' comics and said that Negan was a really bad villain in the comics and that he killed Glenn. I hope he doesn't appear anytime soon, but he probably will some time in the future. Maybe. Hopefully not.**

**I'm rambling****—I'm sorry!**

**But, before I finish, thank you to everyone who's reviewed for my previous chapters! And remember, three reviews before my next update, please!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	90. Chapter 90

**90****—Finding the Prison pt. 43**

After killing the walkers by the entrance and dragging their bodies out, they all prepared themselves for their trip inside.

"We go in, stay in formation for the sweep," Sasha said, "after that, you all know what you're supposed to look for. Any questions?"

They all went into the store silently, making sure to stay in the formation. None of them could afford any kind of injury on a run that was supposed to be _quick_ and _easy_.

* * *

The store itself was dark, humid, and the stale air felt heavy and clung to the skin. Since the walkers had spent so much time in the store before their arrival, the air also smelt of walkers—rotting flesh.

After any remaining walkers had been dealt with, everyone grabbed a shopping cart and started roaming through the store, looking for what was needed. Glenn and Michonne went by themselves, Sasha and Tyreese went together, Bob went on his own and so did Zach, and Aibileen and Daryl went together. The huntsman said he'd just keep an eye out for threats while Aibileen stalked up on the necessities.

Aibileen filled the cart with canned goods, some toiletries—just things that were too important to live without.

Walking past a spice aisle, Aibileen slowed her walk a little.

"What're ya doin'?" Daryl murmured.

Shaking her head, Aibileen gave the huntsman a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Daryl shook his head. "Is there somethin' ya need over there?" he murmured.

"I was just thinkin'...maybe we could have a few spices to add to our food." Aibileen shrugged. "It ain't important."

The huntsman looked at Aibileen for a moment before looking down the spice aisle. He nodded for her to go in, muttering how he'd stand watch.

Giving Daryl a peck on the lips, Aibileen rolled her shopping cart into the aisle and looked through the various spices that were left. She put in the ones she thought would be important. The one thing Aibileen was thankful for was that the store was still filled with plenty of essentials for them to survive off of.

_It's a good thing Daryl found this place,_ Aibileen thought. _It hasn't been looted and the camp the Military put up kept the store in decent condition. The stuff in here could last us a long time._

Aibileen froze in her spot when she heard something crash at the other side of the store. She hesitantly looked over at Daryl, who visibly stiffened at the deafening sound.

"I'll go check it out," Daryl said to Aibileen.

"Ya sure?" Aibileen looked around worriedly.

The huntsman nodded. "Stay there, it'll take a minute." He left in a hurry, turning his flashlight on and having his crossbow ready.

"What happened?" Glenn called.

"It's alright!" Zach cried. "We got it."

After a very heavy moment of silence, _another_ crash echoed through the store—only it came through the ceiling. Aibileen ran out of the aisle she was in and saw a walker dangling from the ceiling, its intestines and other insides exposed and tangled up in the area it fell through. It started thrashing when it saw the living people below, its movements causing its blood to splatter all over the floor.

"We should, uh, probably go now," Glenn said.

Before anyone had time to move, another walker crashed through the ceiling, landing on its stomach. More and more walkers fell through the ceiling, landing all over the store. Every time a walker fell, the group flinched.

Aibileen got her knife out and tried desperately to avoid the walkers. They kept falling through holes in the ceiling or just crashing through. Some would fall so quickly onto the floor that they'd just explode into a bloodied mess, others would just get up and start chasing them. Aibileen managed to stab a few in the head, shoving their bodies to the side.

What was supposed to be a quick and easy trip turned into an obstacle course. Walkers falling from the ceiling, walkers throwing themselves on everyone to fulfill their bloodlust, everyone struggling to just take what they can so they will be able to just _leave_.

Everyone was firing their weapons, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the walkers.

Aibileen shoved her knife into the head of another walker. She backed up a little when more walkers started coming at her; before she even had time to react, a walker fell right in front of her, grabbing her feet and causing Aibileen to fall onto her back. The walker was trying to bite her feet, its hands trying to get a good grip, but Aibileen kept kicking at it, trying to get up.

Looking around frantically, Aibileen tried to find something to use against the walker.

Aibileen saw something that looked sharp enough to stab through the walker's head, but before she even had a chance to reach for it, an arrow shot through its head.

Daryl killed the other walkers before rushing over to Aibileen and helping her up.

"Are ya bit?" he asked quickly, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm OK, I'm fine," she assured him. "Where's Bob?"

Cursing under his breath, the huntsman ran a hand through his hair before nodding at Aibileen to follow him.

"He's under there," the huntsman said, pointing to a partially fallen shelf. Part of Bob was buried under the shelf, broken glass littered where he was laying.

Aibileen took notice to a walker crawling toward the partially fallen shelf. She ran over and stomped its head to a bloodied pulp.

"How are ya?" she asked.

"My ankle..." he started.

Nodding, Aibileen tried figuring out a way to get Bob out before more walkers showed up.

The ceiling started giving a low creak, a shadow starting to cover the openings the walkers fell through.

Quickly, Aibileen leaned down and tried lifting the shelf high enough for Bob to at least _crawl_ out, but when he made no attempt to move, Zach and Daryl ran over and yanked him out from under it. At that point, the entire building was starting to collapse in on itself, and everyone was making a quick getaway.

* * *

The trip back to the prison was quiet. Heavy, unbearable. Zach was the only one who didn't make it. The walkers got to him right as they were leaving, then everything just fell apart. The store was destroyed. The run was supposed to be in and out, no mistakes...

How would they be able to tell the others the run was a failure? How would they tell Beth her boyfriend died?

All these questions ran through everybody's minds. They thought up a million different scenarios on how they'd tell the others on what happened.

After a while, all those questions and scenarios they thought up were pointless. It didn't matter. They _tried_. They risked their lives for everyone.

That should count for _something_, right?

* * *

Once they made it to the prison, it was past nightfall. Everyone parked their vehicles at the far end outside the cellblock and slowly got out. None of them wanted to believe what had happened. But they knew there was nothing they could do to change it.

Daryl walked over to Aibileen and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. She wrapped her arms around the huntsman's middle, burying her face in his chest.

"I want ya to go see Hershel," he murmured, resting his chin atop her head.

"OK," she mumbled against his chest. She was too tired to argue. Adjusting her head so her cheek rested against his chest, Aibileen felt Daryl's heart, beating quickly. "Could ya...come by my cell after?" she whispered.

He nodded.

Pulling apart from the embrace, Aibileen gave him a slow kiss, holding his face carefully.

"I should tell Beth..." he murmured, after the kiss ended.

Aibileen nodded. "I'll find Hershel."

* * *

Hershel did the best examination he could. He didn't find any bite marks or scratches, which Aibileen was relieved for.

"Would it be OK if ya checked Bob, too?" Aibileen asked in a small voice, sounding almost like a child.

"What happened to Bob?" Hershel asked.

"He hurt his foot. Some shelf fell on him," she murmured.

With a sigh, Hershel looked up at Aibileen with a solemn expression.

"Don't blame yourself for whatever happened tonight," he said.

"It's hard not to."

"All of you did what you could," Hershel said, standing up. A prosthetic leg had been given to Hershel by Michonne. The false leg had given Hershel a little more freedom than the crutches did. "I'll look at Bob. Why don't you go get some rest."

Murmuring a thanks, Aibileen left his cell.

* * *

After Daryl told Beth about Zach, he couldn't shake the feeling that her reaction wasn't right. She didn't seem upset _at all_. Her reasoning was that she _'didn't cry anymore'_, but...Zach had been her boyfriend. They seemed happy together, didn't they? Maybe everything that happened to them had hardened Beth. There had been some significant differences in Beth's behavior from when they left the farm until that moment.

Daryl shook the thoughts out of his mind. He'd have plenty of time to wonder why Beth seemed so cold—or maybe talk to Hershel about it, have the girl's father talk to her about grieving properly.

The huntsman walked up to Aibileen's cell, sheets covering the inside so she could have some privacy. That was what a lot of people did to ensure a little bit of privacy.

Cautiously stepping in, he saw Aibileen sitting on the edge of her bed, looking deep in thought.

"Hey," he murmured.

Looking up, Aibileen gave a small smile. "Hey."

"Ya wanted me to come by."

"I didn't really want to be alone after what happened." She shrugged. "I wanted your company."

"What'd Hershel say?"

Aibileen shook her head. "I'm clean."

Slowly Daryl walked over to where Aibileen was sitting and sat beside her, putting a hand on her knee.

"I think we could last a little longer without goin' on another run," Aibileen murmured, placing her hand over his.

"Probably."

"How did Beth take the news?"

"Didn't even upset her."

Aibileen sighed. Beth tried to brush things off like it didn't bother her, like she didn't _care_. That was something that bothered Aibileen, but she didn't care enough to voice it. Whatever transformations the group members were going through, it was their business.

"Nothin' we can do now," Aibileen sighed.

Daryl looked down at Aibileen. She looked exhausted. The usual liveliness in her eyes had been drained.

"Get some rest."

"Only if ya stay," Aibileen muttered. "Please."

The huntsman knew better than to argue. He knew Aibileen could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

"Alright," he said softly.

As they laid down, adjusting to make room for each other, Daryl wrapped his arms around Aibileen's waist and brought her to him, pressing his chest against her back, curling his legs around her.

Aibileen absolutely _loved_ the feeling of the huntsman holding her like that. It made her feel like nothing could hurt her, that she would always be safe.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander, thinking about him holding her every night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! One thing I'm happy for, is that there has been a 'Walking Dead' marathon going on! After the season 5 marathon ends tonight, 'Fear the Walking Dead' will air and I'm really, really excited!**

**Also, sorry if this chapter is a little sloppy. If there are any changes you guys want me to do, just let me know.**

**Last chapter, I gave a little challenge asking to leave at least three reviews before the next update, and last chapter got five reviews! That's really awesome, thank you guys!**

**I'm going to do the challenge again for this chapter too. At least four reviews. Three is fine, too, but at least four.**

**Leave a helpful review please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	91. Chapter 91

**91—Finding the Prison pt. 44: Virus Arc pt. 1**

Aibileen woke the next morning feeling a little more refreshed than normal. It was a nice feeling. Not only that, but something about her bed felt better—it was firmer, warmer, and overall a wonder. It didn't cross Aibileen's sleep fogged mind that her bed wasn't always _that_ comfortable. The prison beds were decent to sleep on, but they had never _magically_ become _that_ good; and when Aibileen's mind had taken a little time to process that information, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed. She took the time to notice something weighing down around her waist, something tangling with her legs. Slowly sitting up, she almost let out a surprised yelp when she saw Daryl sleeping beneath her.

And then she remembered: the run to the store; losing Zach—the whole disaster.

Aibileen Martin had asked Daryl to stay with her through the night. And he did.

One thing Aibileen knew for certain, she never got to witness Daryl look so relaxed before. There were rare moments where he wasn't guarded and he seemed to enjoy himself a little, but he wasn't _truly_ relaxed. Aibileen noticed that while Daryl slept, he looked a little younger, he was less tense and worried and protective.

Seeing that was rare, and Aibileen made sure to appreciate it.

Resting her head back onto Daryl's chest, she got comfortable and let out a soft sigh. Daryl murmured under his breath, his arm tightening a little around her waist.

"Aibileen?" Daryl muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Mm-hmm." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Should probably...get up," he yawned.

Letting out a whining noise, Aibileen wrapped an arm around Daryl's chest and snuggled deeper into him.

"I don't wanna," she muttered. "You're comfortable."

"Woman, if ya don't get outta bed, I'll _drag_ ya out," Daryl threatened, letting another yawn lose.

Sighing, Aibileen got up, resting on her elbows so she could shoot a playful scowl in the huntsman's direction.

"Just so ya know," she started, "I wouldn't have a problem with ya sleepin' with me every night."

The huntsman's eyes widened a fraction, his cheeks lighting up a shade of pink that made a giggle erupt out of Aibileen.

"Damn flirt," he muttered.

* * *

"Blood?" Aibileen's brows furrowed at that. One of the women, a kind middle aged woman named Renée, had said she went to the showers to get herself cleaned up, and there was blood all over the ground.

"Yeah," Renée said, clutching her towel closer to her. She had left immediately to go tell someone. "Just..._pooled_ around one of the showering areas."

Aibileen found that confusing. Where in the world would the _blood_ come from? Sure, there were a lot of people living in the prison currently, but they wouldn't leave something as dangerous as _blood_ all over the ground, would they? It was common knowledge to just make sure everything was sanitary for everyone.

"I'll tell Rick," Aibileen said slowly.

Renée nodded, looking a little more relieved.

As Aibileen left, she couldn't help but wonder what could've happened in the showering area. Why would there suddenly be blood? As far as Aibileen could tell, there would be no reason for something like that to occur.

* * *

Rick had woken up early that morning to check in on the vegetables and the horses. One of the pigs had died yesterday, and that was something Rick couldn't quite grasp. The pig was healthy, well fed. He made sure that there was enough water and food for it; he kept a good eye on it. Carl had mentioned that it looked a little under the weather—not to mention giving a name to the animal.

Rick made it very clear that you don't name what you're going to eat. Then you get attached.

Hearing someone call his name, Rick stiffened for a moment before giving his head a slight shake and looking behind him. Aibileen was walking toward him, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Something wrong?" he called.

"Yeah. Renée said that there's blood in the shower area."

Rick frowned. "Blood?"

Aibileen nodded.

"She didn't touch it, doesn't know whose blood it is." Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face. "As far as she could tell, it seemed fresh."

Sighing, Rick ran a hand through his hair and looked around for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. No one would be able to use the shower area until the blood was properly sanitized. The _whole room_ would have to be properly sanitized. It didn't matter if they were living in the old world or surviving in the new world, whenever blood was involved, it was common knowledge to treat it as if it were contaminated.

"I'll figure it out," he said, sounding slightly aggravated.

Aibileen nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Daryl was starting to notice something—a couple of people were looking pale, almost sickly. It didn't seem like a big deal, but it was something that the huntsman couldn't quite put his finger on. Rick had mentioned the death of one of his pigs, and now some of the people in the prison were looking _almost_ sickly.

"Ya look serious, little brother." Merle walked up beside Daryl and patted the younger Dixon on the shoulder. "Ain't a good look on ya, you'll scare away everyone with a look like that."

Daryl rolled his eyes, ignoring the laugh his older brother gave.

"Ya noticin' people startin' to look a little...sick?" Daryl asked.

Merle frowned, looking at the people before him. They were in the eating lounge in the courtyard. Selena was serving everyone breakfast, looking cheerful as always, and everyone who'd gathered was chatting away.

"They all look pretty damn healthy to me," Merle scoffed.

"I ain't makin' shit up." Daryl gave Merle a heated glare. "People are lookin' paler than shit. They look _sick_."

"Hell, you're worryin' too much about everythin'," Merle snorted. "Don't look like _any_ of these sons a' bitches is sick."

Daryl watched with a deep frown as Merle went over to where Selena was fixing breakfast, picking through some of the food and eating it.

Daryl _still_ couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

The day seemed to progress in a somewhat normal pattern. Rick had closed off the shower area until it had been properly sanitized. Karen had gone to Rick about thinking she heard something in the shower area before it had been closed off. Despite how _strange_ the day started, no one seemed that bothered by anything. They went to do their daily routines as if nothing in the world mattered.

Aibileen fed and changed Judith.

Michonne went to look for the Governor in another county.

Selena had done breakfast duty.

Some of the newbies were killing the walkers by the fence.

Merle and Daryl had finished another hunt.

Everyone was doing something.

After Aibileen had finished feeding Judith, and admiring how big the adorable infant had gotten, Rick said he'd handle her for the time being.

"Is it safe to use the showers?" Aibileen asked.

Rick nodded. "Hershel and I made sure to get everything cleaned. It should be good to use now."

Feeling a little relieved, Aibileen got some fresh clothes and a towel and hurried over to take a shower. She felt grimy.

After finishing her shower, Aibileen let out a content sigh. Her skin was clear of any dirt or any other kind of filth; her hair didn't feel greasy. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard gunshots inside the prison. Running to the cellblock, Aibileen stopped what she was doing when she saw Lizzie and Mika run by, screaming for help.

"What's wrong?" she exclaimed.

"Walkers are in the cellblock!" Mika cried. "They're killing everyone!"

"Go get help!" she cried. The sisters ran outside, still screaming. Aibileen ran into the cellblock, and saw everyone panicking. Walkers were devouring a few of the other people. Quickly getting her gun from her cell, she started shooting the walkers, pushing their bodies aside and helping the uninjured ones get out of the cellblock safely.

Cellblock C hadn't been big enough for _all_ of the newcomers to sleep in, so a lot of them had been placed in another cellblock. But she was focusing on the ones who were alive in the room she was in. Aibileen knew for certain that everyone had heard the gunshots and anyone who was outside had figured out what Lizzie and Mika were crying about.

While Aibileen shot at the walkers, she made sure to get as many people as she could away from the walkers. She picked up a little boy and handed him over to Tyreese, who put him in a cell somewhere.

At that point, Rick and the others had come in, guiding a lot of the people out of the cellblock and helping others who were in a tight situation. Anyone who was injured but still alive was led into an empty cell. Though it was obvious they'd have to be disposed of later, as unfortunate as that sounded.

"Are we clear?" Rick cried.

The last of the walkers had been killed. Bloodied bodies laid scattered around the room. Everyone was breathless.

"Check upstairs," Rick ordered.

Aibileen and Glenn ran upstairs, Daryl following behind them. Daryl took down a walker that almost got Glenn.

Pushing some sheets back that covered a cell, Aibileen saw Patrick's form on the ground. Blood was covering his face, an arrow in his head. The whites of his eyes were completely red, his eyes lifeless...

"Patrick?" she murmured, not fully believing what she was seeing. He had always been a sweet and polite kid. Knowing he turned—it broke Aibileen's heart.

"That's all of 'em," Daryl called at the end of the hall.

* * *

Rick had anyone remaining in the cellblock gather all the bodies of the ones who had been killed by the walkers and kill them properly. Daryl used an arrow, Aibileen used a spare knife, Rick used one of his knives...

Hershel had been called to deal with the survivors, inspecting for injuries. Maggie and Beth helped the best they could, Selena made sure to place all the properly disposed of bodies in a separate pile from the rest.

A lot of the people who were killed by the walkers or turned _into_ walkers had been either too young, or they had earned enough respect from everyone that it was heartbreaking seeing what happened to them. A lot of the ones who died had family living in the prison—sisters, brothers, parents, children—someone that _could have_ survived.

How the whole ordeal started was still hanging up in the air.

After properly killing the last body, Aibileen leaned against the wall and looked at her knife solemnly. She had made sure to inspect some of the walker bodies for any kind of injuries after the ordeal had been taken care of. A couple of them didn't have bite marks or scratches. Patrick included.

_So they just...died?_ Aibileen thought. _They died inside the prison...no scratches, no bite marks...but from what? What's causing all this?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this update was good! I had the day off from work, but I spent it mostly with family. It was one of those few days where no one had work to go to or things to take care of, so it was just a family day.**

**Either way, the virus arc is starting.**

**The virus arc always creeped me out a little. But I've got some ideas on a few things that will be going on!**

**Anyway, 'Walking Dead' isn't mine, only my characters and my fillers belong to me; the pilot episode of 'Fear the Walking Dead' turned out to be an OK start to the spinoff; I heard that there will be another spinoff series(?) based solely on Merle and Daryl; I'm super excited for season 6 to start; and I'll stop rambling!**

**So, leave a review on what you guys think! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate it! You guys are amazing.**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	92. Chapter 92

**92—Finding the Prison pt. 45: Virus Arc pt. 2**

After everything had been cleared up, all the bodies had been sent outside to be burned, Aibileen left the cellblock feeling heavy. Some of the walkers that had been taken down didn't have any wounds, their faces were just covered in blood. She didn't understand how that could happen. Was there something going on she didn't know about? Putting her gun in her back pocket, she shuffled her way outside to get some fresh air. Everything seemed to be getting better, then suddenly people start dying and...

Sighing, Aibileen pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling like something was weighing heavily on her chest.

The back of her head started aching, the beginning stage of a headache. Her muscles ached a little and her joints were starting to feel a little stiff.

_Probably been overworking myself,_ she thought solemnly. _With everything going on..._

"Is the cellblock safe?" Aibileen looked down and saw Mika standing in front of her.

Aibileen nodded. "The walkers were taken care of."

"Lizzie's upset that you guys hurt the walkers," Mika sighed, looking over at her sister. Lizzie was staring at the walkers with wide, tear-filled eyes. The girl was breathing heavily, looking as if she were about to explode. "She thinks they're her friends. I know they're not safe, she thinks they are."

"Your sister _does_ know they were killin' people not too long ago, right?" Aibileen's brows furrowed as she watched Lizzie closely.

"She doesn't understand," Mika said. "I know they're dangerous. Sometimes, we'd give the walkers by the fence names, just for fun. Lizzie doesn't think it's a game. She thinks those are their real names."

Aibileen didn't say anything. She had a hunch that Lizzie didn't fully grasp the concept of how dangerous the walkers could be. The young girl felt as if she were emotionally connected to them somehow; that she could _'speak'_ to them. Aibileen had to wonder if Lizzie experienced something traumatic before being brought to the prison.

"Did somethin' happen to your sister before I found y'all?" Aibileen asked.

"What do you mean?" Mika looked up at Aibileen in confusion.

"She thinks the walkers are still livin' people. She says she can _communicate_ with them. Did she see someone important to her die? Did the walkers do somethin'...?"

"Our Mom died from them," Mika said, sounding sad. "We saw her turn. Lizzie was really upset about that, she thought it was still her, even though it wasn't."

_That makes a little more sense. She's still a kid, too, so she probably was confused and terrified. Having to live in a world like this is traumatic enough, seeing your parent being taken down by the walkers is even worse._

"I'm sorry," Aibileen said softly.

"It's OK." Mika looked up at Aibileen. "At least we're safe now."

* * *

Aibileen had noticed Carl and Maggie helping Michonne through the field. Carol had retrieved Lizzie and Mika moments before, telling the girls it was an urgent matter. Since the girls' departure, Aibileen was able to clear her head for a short time before deciding she'd go help Maggie and Carl.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She got hurt killing some walkers," Maggie said.

"I'll be fine," Michonne said through gritted teeth.

"What happened in there?" Carl asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that some of the walkers weren't bit, they weren't scratched, they just _died_." Aibileen slowly walked with them, helping the best she could.

"No injuries at all?" Maggie asked, sounding anxious.

Aibileen shook her head.

A tense silence surrounded them. By the time they reached the prison, Rick had walked out, his hands stained with blood. Carl ran over to him, hugging his father tightly. Rick tried his best to return his son's embrace, but pushed the boy aside.

"I had to use one of the guns by the gate," Carl said, sniffling. "I swear, I didn't want to."

Rick's eyes darted to Michonne.

"I was coming back. I fell," she said.

"Aibileen, you should get away from them," Rick said gently, an urgent tone underlying his voice.

Confusion swept across Aibileen's features. She took a couple cautious steps away from her friends, looking at them anxiously.

"What happened in there?" Maggie asked.

"Patrick got sick last night. Some kind of flu, moves fast. We think he died and attacked the cellblock," he explained.

A horrified look swept across Carl's features.

"I know he was your friend and I'm sorry." Rick knelt down to Carl's eye level. "He was a great kid. We lost a lot of people." Rick's eyes went to Maggie. "Glenn and your father are OK, but they were in there. You shouldn't be around anyone who was exposed, at least for a little while."

Aibileen watched as Carl and Maggie led Michonne away from them.

That bothersome ache in the back of her head started intensifying.

"Is it really that bad?" Aibileen asked, looking at Rick. "Patrick was fine yesterday. He didn't look sick at all."

"Doctor S said that it's aggressive," Rick sighed. "The more it progresses, the more violent it'll become."

"How did they die?"

"Choked on their own blood."

A flutter of fear was released in Aibileen's stomach.

* * *

Aibileen went into the eating lounge, sitting down slowly. After Rick had left, Aibileen actually had time to think. Her headache started attacking her at full force, her joints were beginning to feel a little more achy. She brushed it off as exhaustion and her just overworking herself. After that run to the store earlier and having to deal with the walkers in the cellblock, it was like Aibileen's body was working overtime. But finding out there was an aggressive flu in the prison, Aibileen wasn't too sure if her excuse of overworking herself was going to fly. People were getting sick. They could die overnight. She had to keep that in mind. Not to mention that no one really knew how long that flu bug had been hovering over their heads to begin with.

"You don't look so good." Aibileen looked up and saw Selena looking at her carefully.

Shaking her head, Aibileen waved her cousin off. "I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"You're looking a little pale."

"I've been overworkin' myself lately," Aibileen argued. "Ya shouldn't be near me. I've been exposed."

"I was in the cellblock too," Selena said, sitting down. "I was helping Hershel."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Aibileen tried to clear her head to ease the growing pain. She could ask Hershel if he had any painkillers, but she knew that medication would be limited and more than likely used for anyone who was sick.

"I heard that anyone who's been exposed or sick are going to the Tombs," Selena said slowly. "There're some cells down there—empty ones."

Aibileen nodded.

"You're sure you're OK?" Selena looked at her cousin worriedly. Aibileen had her head slightly lowered and her eyes closed tight. She seemed a little paler than normal. Aibileen had spent a good amount of time in the sun, so her skin got a nice tan; not to mention she had a natural tan that came from being half-Cherokee.

"Just a headache," she muttered. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Selena was quick to notice Aibileen's condition. She looked exhausted, drained. The relationship Selena and Aibileen shared had always been good, ever since they were little girls, so Selena knew how Aibileen would be feeling, even if she tried her hardest to hide it.

"_Se ti senti male, hai bisogno di dire a qualcuno_," Selena said in a low voice.

"_Te l'ho detto, sto bene_," Aibileen hissed.

A pained looked swept across Aibileen's face as she pressed the back of her hand against her forehead. Selena had never seen Aibileen look like that before—weak, pained, _terrified_. Selena Giovanni wasn't really sure what to do. Hershel would be focusing on making sure anyone who was sick would be properly medicated, so she couldn't really ask him to loan some of his medicine to make Aibileen feel better.

"Just come inside," Selena urged. "You look like you need some rest."

"Fine, whatever."

Aibileen allowed Selena to help her up. The cousins walked steadily, Selena making sure that Aibileen was moving at a pace comfortable for her. Selena noticed Aibileen was starting to sweat a little, she was swallowing a lot too.

"Ya ever get that feelin' when your throat's startin' to dry up, and it's just really uncomfortable?" Aibileen muttered, clearing her throat as if it'd make some sort of difference.

"Not often," Selena answered.

"That's how my throat's gettin' right now."

Selena stiffened a little. "I'll take you to the Tombs and have Doctor S look at you."

Aibileen nodded, groaning a little.

_This isn't looking good at all,_ Selena thought worriedly.

* * *

Aibileen allowed Selena to take her to the Tombs. By the time she was about halfway there, her throat had become so irritable, she started coughing. Each time she coughed, her headache became progressively worse. Her veins felt like they were on fire, her skin felt like it was starting to melt, her hair clung to her like a second skin. Each breath she took was shaky and painful and heavy.

"Daryl...needs to know," Aibileen rasped, letting out another cough.

"I'll let him know as soon as I see him," Selena promised.

Aibileen nodded.

* * *

By the time they reached the stairway leading to the Tombs, Selena said she'd allow Aibileen to go the rest of the way. Selena may have been exposed to the flu, but she hadn't gotten sick from it. Aibileen hoped that whatever powerful being was up there didn't allow the sickness to befall on her cousin.

Slowly and grudgingly, Aibileen walked down the stairs and followed the sounds of people coughing and moaning, ending up standing by a barred door. She could hear every sick person in there coughing, moaning, crying, suffering. Throwing the door open, Aibileen walked in, anxiously chewing on her bottom lip. Some of the sick people were coughing up blood. A lot of them had bloodied noses. Sweating, shivering, _sickly_ people.

"Doctor S!" she called, trying to stifle a cough. The young doctor left a cell, his gloved hands a little bloodied. "I think I got it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this update. Sorry it took so long to put up. How do you think Daryl will react to finding out Aibileen possibly being sick? Leave a review on what you guys think!**

**Sevvus: I hope you like this update! Sorry that the last one felt shorter to you, I hope this one was a little longer. Thank you immensely for reviewing!**

**Guest: I know that when I put up a new chapter, the previous one comes up. It happens every time I update. I apologize for that. But thank you for letting me know.**

**The Italian used in this chapter I received from Google Translate.**

** _Se ti senti male, hai bisogno di dire a qualcuno_: If you feel bad, you need to tell someone.**

**_Te l'ho detto, sto bene_: I told you, I'm fine.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. It means a lot that you guys are doing this!**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	93. Chapter 93

**93—Finding the Prison pt. 46: Virus Arc pt. 3**

Doctor S had done an exam on Aibileen's condition, and he confirmed that she was in the beginning stages of the flu. He gave her a cell, and told her he'd be back shortly. Aibileen laid down on the bed, curling into a ball. It wasn't just walkers that were dangerous, the air they breathed had become dangerous.

"Hershel told me there's not enough medicine for everyone here," Doctor S said when he returned. "But there's some vet tech college, should be some medicine there."

Aibileen turned and looked at him, nodding slowly.

"I'll have to go talk to Hershel soon," he continued. "A lot of the patients are starting to become too sick to treat. It'll only be a matter of time before they..."

His eyes darted into a different direction, his voice trailing off. Shaking his head, he frowned.

"Try and get some rest," he instructed. "I'll try and check on you tonight."

When he left, Aibileen pursed her lips. She listened the sounds of everyone coughing, moaning and groaning, crying out in pain—it seemed like everyone who had gotten sick was being sent to the Tombs to die. Doctor S was trying his best to help with his patients, but without Hershel to provide a little assistance, it was only a matter of time before a lot of the sick started to die off.

_Please don't tell me this is how I die,_ Aibileen thought bitterly. _No way in Hell would I be taken down by some flu._

Curling back into a ball, Aibileen closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. What else could she do but that?

* * *

After Selena had assisted in bringing Aibileen to the Tombs, she felt anxious. Her cousin was sick, she could die at any time. The sickness wasn't one to be taken lightly, people could die overnight. But how would she explain it to Daryl? Selena had never really spoken to the huntsman before. They exchanged very few words when they actually had to interact with each other. The thought that she had to _explain to him_ that his girlfriend was sick and possibly going to _die_ was something that terrified her.

Daryl didn't seem like a bad guy, he seemed genuinely interested in the group's wellbeing. But he also just looked naturally intimidating. He was tall compared to Selena, looked like he could take someone out without any trouble at all.

_Just tell him the truth,_ Selena thought anxiously. _He'll appreciate that, right?_

The only problem Selena had was that she couldn't find Daryl anywhere. As she was looking, she saw Glenn.

"Do you know where Daryl is?" she asked.

Glenn looked at her with tired eyes. "Uhm, yeah, he's talking with Hershel." He seemed a little sluggish, but he had spent most of the day helping Daryl dig graves for the people who died. "Why?" he asked.

"I just needed to ask him something." Selena tried for a smile. "Thanks."

Glenn nodded, muttering something under his breath before he continued walking. Selena watched him until he turned a corner; she frowned slightly.

Had anyone else noticed the way he was acting?

* * *

There had been a Council meeting early that morning, the only ones who hadn't attended were Sasha and Rick. They discussed separating the young and elderly from the exposed, going on a medicine run, and how to handle the sickness in general. When the meeting had ended, Daryl said he'd round up a group to go on the run, Michonne volunteering to go along. She hadn't been exposed, but that didn't bother her.

Daryl stayed to talk to Hershel for a little while longer, asking what kind of medicine would be needed. Everyone who had been in the walker attack in Cellblock D had been exposed to the virus and steadily getting sick, the medicine run would have to be done _immediately_.

"Uhm, excuse me..." Selena said sheepishly, looking between Hershel and Daryl. The two men stopped their conversation and looked at the young woman. "I just needed to talk to Daryl for a minute..."

"'Bout to go on a run," Daryl said gruffly. He looked at Hershel, who nodded. The older man had written a list of the medicine needed, and Daryl needed to make sure he had the right people going with him to retrieve the meds. "Can it wait 'till later?"

Before Selena had any time to respond, the huntsman walked off.

"Is something wrong?" Hershel asked.

"Aibileen got sick," Selena said. "She wanted me to tell him."

Hershel sighed. "She was exposed, there's no way it could've been avoided."

"I just don't want anything happening to her," Selena said, worry dripping into her voice. "She's the only family I have..."

"Daryl's going to get more medicine," Hershel comforted. "Him and his group should be back soon."

Selena wished she could believe that.

* * *

Daryl was fixing up Zach's car to leave. Michonne and Bob were going with him, he just needed one more person to go with him. He was thinking about asking Aibileen, but he wasn't sure if she'd be up for something like that.

When Michonne approached the car, the huntsman looked at her.

"Ya know where Aibileen is?" he asked.

"Haven't seen her," Michonne said. "Rick wanted the people who were exposed to keep their distance."

The huntsman let out a grunt.

"Did you want me to find her?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Daryl shook his head. "I'll try 'n find her. Got room for one more." Checking the engine, Daryl let out a breath. "Son a' bitch about a quart low."

Michonne left to go get some stuff for the car, but Daryl called her back.

"I'm glad you're here," he said sincerely.

"Where else would I be?"

Wiping the oil off his hands, Daryl looked at her for a moment before looking down. "Runnin' off."

Michonne settled for a slightly taken aback frown, almost like she were offended Daryl would say something like that. "You know I'm not running off?" When he nodded, Michonne nodded in return, trying to think of something to say. "So it's going to be me and you like in the old days?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"And Bob," Daryl added. "Still feels like we could use another person."

"Who else isn't sick?"

"We don't ask Rick," Daryl said immediately. "He wants to stay here with Carl and Lil Asskicker. Keep 'em safe. There's plenty a stuff he can do here."

Michonne's brows furrowed. Their options were limited. So many people had gotten sick, and Rick wouldn't want to go with them anyway. She felt worry and dread bubble in her stomach.

"So who else we got?"

* * *

Daryl had searched the parts of the prison he was allowed to go to for Aibileen. But he couldn't find her anywhere. He was starting to get a little worried. As a last minute thought, he went to the Tombs just to make sure she wasn't there.

He had been surprised to see Tyreese. One of his eyes was still swollen from his confrontation with Rick. The man had been pissed out of his mind when he found out Karen and David had been killed. They had been set on fire, probably killed before then.

"What'chu doin'?" Daryl asked.

"Someone's gotta stand watch," Tyreese said in a low voice.

"We'll find 'em, too," Daryl assured the bigger man. "These people are caught off. Ain't no way people gettin' in or out without a _lot_ of people seein' 'em."

"Sasha's in there," Tyreese said, "I ain't going nowhere."

"Standin' guard ain't gonna do no good unless we come back with those meds." When Tyreese didn't respond, Daryl sighed. "I came down lookin' for Aibileen, got room for one more. Can't find her."

"She could be sick," Tyreese muttered.

Daryl looked at him with a heated glare, but then it vanished. He could be right. He couldn't find Aibileen, and Selena had said she needed to talk to him.

"Got someone up by the front gate, in case ya change your mind." Daryl hesitated for a moment, looking at the doorway that led to the inside of the Tombs. He prayed Aibileen wasn't in there.

* * *

Tyreese found a glass that separated the sick people from where he was standing. It must've been used for something before, but he didn't care. He saw Sasha, knocking on the window to get her attention. She moved as quickly as she could over there and sat down, tearing up a little at the sight of her brother. Tyreese couldn't help but get emotional at how sick his sister was.

A layer of sweat coated Sasha's skin, her eyes looked glazed over, her voice sounded hoarse.

"Glenn's in here," she rasped, sniffling. "He looks awful."

Tyreese shook his head. "You shouldn't be in there."

Sasha tried for a smile, "I'll get better, don't you worry. Just focus on not getting sick, OK?"

"You'll get better, I promise," Tyreese said, his voice full of emotion.

Resting her arms on the wall, Sasha lowered her head for a moment, letting out a painful sounding cough. She sounded God awful.

"I think I saw someone else in here," she said through a cough. She shook her head, letting out a pained groan. Looking up at Tyreese, she tried for another smile. "It's not as bad as it looks." When she saw the tears form in Tyreese's eyes, she shook her head. "Don't do that," she rasped.

He nodded frantically, trying to control himself.

"I must be a sight to see," she joked. Well, she _tried_ at least, seeing her brother get so worked up over her made her feel emotional. "I'm so sorry. I heard about..."

"Don't. Don't think about that," Tyreese interrupted. "Think about getting better. Positive parts, positive vibes."

Tears started running down Sasha's face, she wasn't sure if thinking positively would help her heal faster. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. She saw how bad some of the others were—coughing so violently blood came up. A few of them had died and turned into walkers, blood coming out of their eyes and mouth. Even Doctor S was starting to look a little bad.

"Daryl's got a group going out," Tyreese said. "They're going to get medicine. Some place Hershel knew about."

"That veterinary college?" Sasha looked up at him. "It's far!"

"But they feel sure about it."

"So we could have medicine as early as tomorrow?" A little bit of hope found its way into Sasha's voice. There hadn't been enough medicine to treat the sick—there was too many of them. If medicine could come as early as tomorrow, then that was something to look forward to. But how many people could last until tomorrow?

Tyreese nodded.

"We gotta chance," Sasha sighed, leaning back in her seat.

Tyreese kissed his hand and placed it on the glass, looking at his sister with a sense of determination.

Sasha placed her hand on the other side of his, feeling confused.

"What are you...?"

"Get some rest," Tyreese instructed. "I gotta go."

He was going to accompany Daryl on the run. If the huntsman hadn't found Aibileen by then, she had to be sick. There was no doubting it.

Tyreese was determined to get Sasha better. He'd already lost Karen and David, there was no way in _Hell_ he was going to lose his sister.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I have work today, but I don't go for a couple of hours so I thought I'd pass the time. I hope this update was good. Aibileen's sick, Daryl's starting to figure it out, Sasha's sick and Tyreese is trying to figure out who killed Karen and David and keep Sasha healthy. Wow. I hope you guys tell me what you think on this chapter! Also, let me know how you guys want Daryl to react to Aibileen being sick.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	94. Chapter 94

**94****—Finding the Prison pt. 47: Virus Arc pt. 4**

Aibileen could barely sleep. Her cough seemed to have gotten worse, and it was becoming too painful. It felt like something was rattling in her chest every time she did, and her head felt like it was being split down the middle. Every time she tried pulling the covers over her, she felt overheated, every time she pulled it off, she felt cold. Swallowing thickly, Aibileen wondered how much longer they'd all have to wait until medicine was given to them.

* * *

Daryl drove them as far as they could go. He tried turning on the radio, but got distracted when he thought a voice was coming through—and had to swerve out of narrowly hitting a walker. The entire road leading to the veterinary college was blocked by a gigantic herd of walkers.

When the car got jammed, Daryl ordered everyone to get their weapons and jump out of the sun roof. The walkers surrounded the car, they had no other means of escape.

Tyreese had stayed in the car while the others fought. Bob had called for help, and only after more and more walkers surrounded the car did Tyreese get out.

The huntsman and the others had to leave. Too many walkers had surrounded Tyreese and the car; they had no idea if the man was even alive.

* * *

Footsteps came into Aibileen's cell and she swore it was Doctor S coming to give some kind of news. Slowly turning around, her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Hershel. The older man limped slightly into her cell and sat down. He was carrying a tray with various cups on it.

"What're ya doin' in here?" Aibileen rasped, trying to stifle a cough.

"Drink this." The older man handed Aibileen a cup. A dark reddish liquid was inside, making Aibileen hesitant to drink it. "It's a remedy my wife made. Lowers fevers. It should do you good until the medicine arrives."

Aibileen lowered her head, coughing violently. "Ya shouldn't be in here."

"For once, I'd like to know I did something to help everyone," Hershel said calmly.

"You'll get sick." Aibileen let out another cough, frowning when she saw flecks of blood on her bed.

"We don't know that."

Looking at the older man for a moment, Aibileen swallowed thickly, the coppery taste of blood hanging in the back of her throat. Lifting the cup with a trembling hand, she took a slow drink. It was bitter and stung her throat, sitting heavily in her stomach.

"Selena said you had gotten sick," Hershel said when she finished her drink. "She didn't tell Daryl yet."

Aibileen sniffled, wiping her brow with her arm. Sweat trickled down her skin, even though she felt like she was freezing her ass off.

"He's smart, I-I'm sure he figured it out," she said hoarsely. She coughed again, that coppery taste coming back. More flecks of blood spattered on her sheets, a few droplets of blood trickling from her mouth. Swallowing thickly, Aibileen kept her head lowered. "T-Thank you, Hershel," she murmured.

"You'll get better, Aibileen," he comforted.

Letting out a bitter laugh, Aibileen shook her head. "I'm startin' to believe I won't."

"Keep drinking the remedy, and you'll have enough strength to make it until tomorrow," the older man said solemnly. "Veterinarian's orders."

* * *

Daryl and the others had to take a detour through the wooded area to avoid walkers. Tyreese managed to catch up with them, covered in blood and brains. It was a miracle he made it out of the herd alive, but checking him for bites or scratches was something they'd have to do later. They had to keep going, now that they didn't have a car to make the trip quicker. Not to mention Tyreese wanted to wash the blood and brains off his shirt.

After Tyreese did that, they headed down a dirt road.

Stopping for a moment, Daryl picked up a piece of jasper.

"Is that jasper?" Michonne asked.

The huntsman let out a grunt.

"It's a nice color. Brings out your eyes," Michonne smirked mischievously.

Daryl shook his head.

"You could give that to Aibileen," Michonne said.

"Miss Richards went into A block, we were leavin', asked me to keep watch," Daryl said. "I'm gonna use it for her old man's marker."

"You know all of them back there?" Michonne said, sounding a little surprised.

"Ya stay in one place more than a couple hours, you'd be surprised what ya pick up."

* * *

They walked in silence after that. Michonne seemed a little peeved by what Daryl had said, and the others weren't really up for talking. Slowing down when they found an old repair shop, a pile of branches and leaves was covering something. Pushing some of it aside, Daryl saw a car beneath it. Breaking the passenger's side window and unlocking the door, he climbed in and tried hotwiring the vehicle.

When it didn't start, he let out a silent curse.

"Gotta try 'n find a new battery," he muttered when he got out.

Looking through a dirtied window, a walker slammed itself onto the glass, making the huntsman flinch slightly. Instead of going in, he told the others to clear a path to go through. Approaching the thick shrubbery, they started pulling and hacking at it.

Tyreese wasn't showing any mercy to them.

"Man, go easy on 'em," Daryl called.

They all stopped when his machete got stuck in something. When Tyreese pulled his machete out, he yanked off wiring from the tip, continuing his hacking.

Glancing anxiously at the larger man, Daryl felt his stomach twist. Tyreese never seemed like a violent person, but after everything that happened to him, he seemed to have gone on some kind of anger spree.

The huntsman barely had any time to react when a walker's hand grabbed at him through the shrubbery. Michonne sliced off the hand, but walkers started appearing out of the shrubbery.

"Tyreese!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Let him go," Michonne hissed.

They had killed all the walkers who pushed their way through the shrubbery. Tyreese was yanking on the one he was on. Bob took it out after the walker fell on Tyreese.

"Why the Hell didn't you let go?" Michonne chastised.

* * *

_"Mama, why can't we go outside?" Jamie looked up at his mother with expectant eyes. It had been about a week since news of people dying and a strange outbreak hit the stations. Aibileen refused to allow her son or Jackie's boys to go outside for any reason at all. No one knew why kinds of dangers lurked outside, and going out for even a minute could be life-threatening._

_Russell and his brothers stood behind Jamie, shifting anxiously on the balls of their feet._

_"You've seen the news, yeah?" Aibileen looked at her son with a slightly irritated frown. He nodded. "Then y'all know that goin' outside is dangerous."_

_"I'm tired of bein' stuck in here!" Jamie exclaimed._

_"Jamie Anthony, I swear if ya start with me now, I'll send ya to your room for the rest of the afternoon," Aibileen snapped. "I'm your mother, understand?"_

_The young boy avoided his mother's heated gaze, his cheeks slightly flushed._

_"I didn't hear ya."_

_"Yes, ma'am," the boy muttered._

O.O.O.O

Aibileen jolted up, banging her head on the upper bunk and feeling nauseas and lightheaded. Doctor S still hadn't returned, and it sounded like everyone was getting worse. The woman still had a good amount of remedy leftover, and she knew she'd have to drink a little more if she wanted to keep her strength. It was uncertain, knowing when the medicine would finally arrive.

_Hopefully it comes soon,_ Aibileen thought, stifling a groan. _The last thing anyone would want is to die down here._

* * *

Daryl and the others had found another entrance into the repair shop. There weren't any walkers from what they gathered, and they made sure to move as quietly as possible through the aisles. The huntsman shone his flashlight, double-checking areas to make sure he didn't miss anything. Everyone had their weapons ready, knowing things could change suddenly.

Reaching the garage, Daryl lowered his crossbow. There were plenty of supplies left in the garage to take. It might take a minute, making sure the huntsman grabbed the right battery.

"Cells look pretty dry," Bob pointed out.

Daryl kept looking for good batteries, neither him nor Bob said a thing to each other. Occasionally, the huntsman's thoughts drifted to Aibileen. He didn't know what happened to her. He kept thinking she was OK, that she was just in a part of the prison he didn't think to look. But another part of him kept thinking that she got sick, and if she were, she'd be dead soon. He didn't like thinking that way. It made him feel panicky, it distracted him. He couldn't get distracted on a run like that.

Giving his head a small shake, Daryl kept looking for what he needed. Hopefully, Tyreese and Michonne would've gotten the rest of the shrubbery off the car by the time he and Bob had finished.

Quickly glancing at the floor, Daryl's brows furrowed for a moment when something caught his eye.

"That's puke," Bob exclaimed in disgust.

"Those douchebags in the vines took themselves out," Daryl said, looking at the vomit and blood that stained the floor. "Holdin' hands. Kumbaya style."

Bob eyed the huntsman, frowning. He thought the way Daryl described it was almost offensive. People had to decide for themselves how they died, and Bob couldn't help but think that if Aibileen and the huntsman were in a situation where that could be the only option, would they actually do it? Though he knew he didn't have it in him to ask.

"They wanted to go out together, same as they lived," Bob said. "That make 'em douchebags?"

"It does if they coulda gotten out."

Bob's frown deepened as he watched Daryl pick up a few items.

"Everybody makes it. 'Till they don't. People nowadays are dominos; what they did—maybe it's about not having to watch 'em fall."

Daryl looked at Bob, almost scrutinizing him. There was a look in the man's eyes that suggested maybe he was talking about himself. Daryl was never really for hearing sentimental stuff, he didn't think it really meant anything. The huntsman tried focusing more on what he could do in the moment, trying to make sure everything worked out and if it didn't, then nothing could be done.

"Come on," the huntsman murmured. A walker was trapped under some fallen equipment.

Grabbing the last of the necessities, Daryl and Bob went back out to fix the car.

* * *

"H-Hey."

Aibileen turned to see whose voice she heard. Glenn stood there, looking like utter shit. He was deathly pale, dark circles around his eyes, and a layer of sweat coating his skin. He was leaning heavily on the wall.

"What're ya doin' here?" Aibileen coughed.

"Hershel said you were here," Glenn said, his voice sounding thick. "We're both sick, might as well keep each other company, right?"

Aibileen had tried going back to sleep after her dream—nightmare?—but failed. So, instead, she opted for just laying in bed, sipping some of the drink Hershel left for her. The bitterness of the drink still lingered in her mouth, mixing with the coppery taste of blood from when she coughed too hard.

"Restin' would be the best for us right now." So many of the other sick people were sounding more and more miserable as the day went on. Their coughs became far too violent to sound treatable, their cries and moans became unbearable to hear. Aibileen was _certain_ some of them had turned.

Glenn slowly sat down, keeping his back to the wall, leaning his head back. The young man closed his eyes for a minute. Aibileen was right on that one. The walk wasn't far, but it took too much of his energy just to do it.

"Sometimes...I wish Maggie were here," Glenn said softly, his voice weak and hoarse. "She'd find a way to help me feel a little better."

Aibileen carefully turned her head to look at Glenn. His glazed-over eyes were distant, an unsettling frown on his face.

"I just never imagined I'd get taken out by a glorified _flu_," he spat.

Letting out a pained, humorless chuckle, Aibileen nodded. "I feel ya."

"Doctor S got sick," Glenn said after a moment's silence. Swallowing thickly, Glenn tried to clear the irritation his throat was mercilessly going through. "If we don't get the medication soon..."

"We'll die?" Aibileen looked at the young Asian man with tired eyes.

* * *

Daryl had started fixing the car right away—not before lighting himself and Bob a cigarette first. It'd been a while since Daryl had one, and he was feeling really restless and frustrated. With everything going on at the prison, he needed something to calm himself down. Bob stood nearby, taking a drag of his cigarette and watching with slight disinterest as the huntsman fixed the car.

"Ya never told us about the group ya were with before," Daryl said, his cigarette dangling between his lips.

Bob took another drag, holding it in for a minute, before letting it out. "Which one?"

Michonne and Tyreese had gone off somewhere, saying they'd be back in a minute. That left enough time for Daryl to fix up the car.

"When you found me out on that road, I almost kept walking."

"Why's that?" Daryl glanced at the man.

"Cause I was done being a weakness. Two times, two different groups. I was the last one standing—like I was going to see it happen over and over. Like some kind of _curse_." Both men took a drag of their cigarettes, just trying to enjoy their smoke and finish their run. They already wasted half the day repairing the broken down car. From the looks of it, they'd be returning to the prison later than they planned. "After a while, when it's just you out there with the quiet...used to be I would drink a bottle of anything just so I could shut my eyes at night." Bob shook his head, looking genuinely disappointed. "The run to the big spot, I did it for me."

"Gotta keep busy."

"No," Bob sighed. "I did it for a bottle. I picked it up, I held it in my hand, and I put it down. I put it down so hard it took the whole damn shelf with it. _That's_ what brought on the walkers and _that's_ what got Zach killed."

"Bullshit."

When Bob looked at Daryl, the huntsman saw something in the man's gaze that said the confession was true. Daryl didn't _want_ to believe that Bob could've been the reason Zach died, the reason the run to the store had been a failure; but the man's gaze said it was all true. The guilt that was in Bob's eyes...the guilt and self-loathing. It was something that most people carried with them for a lot of reasons, but for Bob it was different. It was like he acknowledged his problem, but it was questionable on whether or not he'd actually fix it. It was a problem like Bob's that made runs dangerous, but the man had been a medic in the Military. He was useful.

"Get in there and try the engine," Daryl muttered, taking a drag from his cigarette. "It's the red and the green wire. Go on. It ain't rocket science."

As Bob climbed into the car, the huntsman tried to calm himself down. They needed to hurry and get the medicine and get back to the prison. They couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. The power's been going on and off since yesterday. High winds and tree branches tend to make the power go out and it's a little frustrating when that happens. Anyway, I hope you guys like this update, and, again, I'm sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I only own my characters and my fillers. But I'm OK with that.**

**Leave kind reviews, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	95. Chapter 95

**95—Finding the Prison pt. 48: Virus Arc pt. 5**

"Anything ending with _-cillin_ or _-cin_—C-I-N—grab it," Bob ordered. Michonne shot a look Bob's way as they filled their bags with medication. "We'll dissolve the pills in the IV, put 'em right into the bloodstream. Dosage will be tricky considering the time we lost..."

Tyreese and Daryl had gone in the other room, gathering some necessary materials there. It had taken the four of them longer than it should have to find the veterinary college, and they were in a hurry to gather everything that was needed. When the two men came back, they placed their bags on the table to make sure everything was where it should be.

"How'd you do?" Bob asked.

"Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors—everything on the list," Tyreese said.

"What about y'all?" Daryl asked.

Bob and Michonne were hurriedly, and carefully, shifting through the medication to find the ones that they desperately needed. It was taking some time to find the right ones, but they were filling their backpacks relatively quickly.

"We got it all," Bob concluded.

"Yeah." Michonne did a final sweep of the medicine shelf. "We're good."

"Let's roll," Daryl exhaled.

* * *

The four of them walked quickly through littered hallways, keeping an eye out for walkers. For the most part, there hadn't been any walkers _inside_ the college, but there were a handful that were taken down _outside_. Some of the classrooms had been converted into living areas for anyone who took refuge in there, and there were some bodies of people who _opted out_, Daryl and the others silently agreeing not to step foot in those rooms. A few of the other rooms were locked, with maybe one or two walkers, nothing they would concern themselves with.

"This way," Michonne hissed. She led them to a darkened room filled with cages. The air was stale and cold. A chill ran up their spines, but it wasn't from the cold air.

"Hey!" Bob whispered. "Door's busted."

He stood in front of a door just barely closing on its own. While the others tried to open the busted door, and noisily moving the cages out of the way, Michonne slowly walking through the room. She heard something, and from the looks of it, the others were too distracted to hear it.

_It sounds almost like walkers,_ Michonne thought.

After a minute, the others noticed Michonne walking away and followed. A walker pushed its way through the cages, trying to attack Tyreese, but the larger man took the walker down with the hammer he brought with him.

Two doors were in front of the small group, chains wrapped loosely around the handles. Walkers pushed against the door, only their hands managing to make it through the narrow opening.

"How many?" Daryl asked.

"I can't tell," Michonne muttered.

More walkers had managed to get inside the room they were in, tripping over whatever littered the floor. They didn't have any other means of escaping.

"We can take 'em!" Tyreese exclaimed.

"No!" Bob snapped. "They're infected. Same as at the prison! We fire, get their blood on us or breathe it in—we didn't come all this way to get sick!"

Tyreese shot Bob a mixed look of disbelief and anger. Their options were limited, and if they wanted to avoid getting killed, they would need to figure something out.

"How do we know the ones out there aren't any different?" he snapped, nodding to the doors.

"We don't," Michonne said.

"Well, it's gotta change _some_time," Daryl barked.

Knowing that the only way they could get out was through the double doors, Daryl found something he figured was strong enough to break the chains and waited until everyone was ready. Tensions were getting high and more walkers were stumbling into the room. There was no room for mistakes.

"Do it!" Tyreese cried.

The huntsman broke the chains and pulled the doors open. The walkers were taken down quickly and they all ran out the doors, going up a flight of stairs.

* * *

Aibileen looked over at Glenn, who was still sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and he looked to be in pain.

"W-Why don't'cha take the bed?" Aibileen offered. "I'll take the floor."

"I can't do that to you," Glenn coughed. "This is your cell."

"The ground looks awfully uncomfortable," Aibileen croaked. "Take the bed, Glenn."

He stubbornly shook his head.

Aibileen sniffled, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted, and she couldn't go to sleep without it causing some kind of problem for her. Pushing some of her sweat soaked hair out of her face, Aibileen let out shaky, gravelly breaths.

Breathing was really starting to become painful for her. There was an almost violent rattle in her chest when she took in a breath.

"How do ya think the others are doin'?" Aibileen rasped. When Glenn didn't answer, Aibileen carefully looked over at him. He let out a painful cough, closing his eyes for a moment before leaning his head back against the wall. "Glenn?"

He looked over at her. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was so pale and sweat soaked...

A little bit of blood was smeared out of the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Since they were going through a different hallway, one filled with more walkers, mingling with the ones who followed them from the downstairs room, it became more of a challenge to out safely.

Michonne sliced the heads off some of the walkers, Daryl stabbed a few of them with the knife he brought. Bob tried to block the path of the walkers by pushing down garbage piled up against the walls.

Michonne tried opening the only exit in that hallway, but the door was jammed.

"We don't have an exit," she spat.

"Then we'll make one!" Daryl growled.

Tyreese took a fire extinguisher he found on the ground and threw it out a window. Daryl gave Tyreese a slightly shocked expression before kicking some of the broken glass out of the way before helping the others out. By the time Bob made it out, his foot got caught and he fell on his stomach, the bag almost falling over a ledge. Walkers were below them, grabbing at the bag to get to Bob.

The others rushed over to try and help Bob up, but he was fighting with the walkers for the bag.

"Bob, let it go!" Michonne cried.

"Just let it go!" Tyreese said.

When they finally got him back over, the bag landed with a loud clatter beside him. A sound the others thought was strange since the bag was supposed to be filled with _pills_.

Daryl walked over and pulled a bottle of liquor out of the bag, studying it. Bob immediately stood up, eyeing the bottle in Daryl's hand anxiously. Michonne had immediately caught on to what was going on, Tyreese eventually coming to the same realization.

Daryl continued looking at the liquor, as if he couldn't understand why it was in the bag or how it got in there.

After a moment, Daryl looked at Bob, finally understanding what was going on.

"Got no meds in your bag?" he said lowly. "Just this?" When Bob didn't meet the huntsman's heated glare, Daryl felt the anger inside him start to bubble over. "Maybe ya should've kept walkin' that day," he hissed.

Daryl was going to throw it over the edge, but Bob made him stop, his hand instinctually going to the gun he had in its holster.

That action infuriated Daryl. Bob was going to shoot him over a bottle of liquor? The fact that the man had filled his bag with _alcohol_ instead of the medication needed to keep the sick people at the prison _alive_ caused something to almost snap in him. The huntsman stormed over and sized Bob up, almost _challenging_ him.

Bob knew that Daryl stood a good few inches over him and had more muscle than he cared to admit, and when the huntsman stood in front of him, sizing him up, his hand immediately went off the gun. He'd been caught.

The huntsman snatched the gun out of its holster, grabbing Bob by his collar. The man refused to meet his gaze.

_Damn son of a bitch,_ he thought bitterly. If he could, he'd spew out a whole new array of insults and curse words at Bob. But he was so upset that he couldn't get himself to say anything.

"Just let it go, Daryl," Tyreese called. "The man's made his choice."

When Daryl let him go, he still hovered over him.

"I didn't want to hurt nobody," Bob said lamely. "It's just for when it gets quiet."

Daryl shoved the bottle into Bob's chest.

"Ya take _one sip_ before those meds get into those people, I will _beat your ass into the ground_," Daryl growled. "Ya hear?"

* * *

Aibileen slowly sat up, carefully placing her legs over the edge of the bed. She lowered her head for a moment, her sweat soaked hair falling a little over her face. Pursing her lips, she let out a trembling sigh.

"Do ya ever wonder what it's supposed to be like after we die?" Aibileen asked softly.

"I don't know," Glenn rasped.

"My family was very religious," Aibileen coughed. "They believed in Heaven and all that." Aibileen let out a chest rattling cough. "I never believed in any of that. It just didn't make sense to me."

Glenn nodded. "I'm sure a lot of people are like that now."

Before their conversation could continue, Hershel came walking in, looking down at Glenn solemnly.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this," he said, "but I need some help."

"With what?" Glenn rasped.

"Since Caleb is sick, there's no one else who can properly treat this people," Hershel informed. "And I don't want anyone else becoming exposed to this. I need someone to help me treat these people. Some of them are already starting to choke on their own blood. I need to make sure that doesn't happen."

Glenn and Aibileen shared a look. They weren't sure how far they were in the flu, but they knew they had enough strength to help Hershel as much as possible.

"I already got Sasha to help, but I know she doesn't have the strength to restrain these people on her own."

"We'll help," Glenn said.

* * *

Hershel led them to a cell with a young man whose mouth was covered in blood. He was coughing violently. Sasha, Glenn, and Aibileen tried their best to hold him down.

"I'm going to need you to calm down," Hershel said. "We're trying to help."

Glenn held the man's mouth open while Hershel placed a breathing tube down the man's throat. When the three of them started coughing, Hershel ordered them to drink the remaining remedy he had.

"Some Council meeting," Hershel sighed.

"We're two members short," Sasha said thickly.

"I think we should make some new rules before they get back," the older man suggested. "I hereby declare we have Spaghetti Tuesday every Wednesday." They let out pained chuckles. "First, we gotta find some spaghetti." After a few minutes of silence, and Hershel still pumping air into the man, he looked over at Sasha. "You OK to take over?" he asked.

She nodded, taking the pump from him.

"Every five-to-six seconds, squeeze," he informed. "If you start feeling lightheaded, grab somebody else to take over. We'll take it in shifts." Looking over at Glenn, Hershel asked if he'd help with the rounds.

"How long will that keep him alive?" Glenn asked before leaving.

"About as long as we're willing to do it. As long as it takes."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Sasha rasped. "How much longer 'till the medicine arrives?"

Aibileen wiped some sweat off her brow. "I dunno." Aibileen coughed, feeling that familiar coppery taste.

"You OK?" Sasha asked.

Aibileen nodded. "I've started coughin' up blood," she said in a hoarse voice. "I don't know if I will be able to make it."

"They'll be back soon," Sasha tried, her strained voice sounding desperate.

Aibileen didn't say anything. She tried swallowing that coppery taste.

* * *

After about half an hour, Hershel came back to the cell. After about ten minutes of giving the man air, Sasha got lightheaded and went back to her cell to get some rest. Glenn took over, much to Aibileen's protest.

"Thank you," the older man said, sounding very sincere. "Aibileen, why don't you go back to your cell and get some rest."

"I can still h-help," she said.

Hershel gave a reassuring smile. "I know. But you look exhausted. Get some rest. I left some tea in your room, drink some of that."

Aibileen went back to her cell with no problems. Laying her head down, on the bed, she let out a shaky breath. It felt like something was starting to weigh down on her chest and she started to cough. The feeling was like she was choking on water, only the more she coughed, the harder it became to breathe. Quickly standing up, Aibileen stumbled out of her cell, coughing more violently than before, tears pooling around her eyes.

She struggled to take a breath, a small puddle of blood forming beneath her, dripping from her mouth. Aibileen was coughing so hard, she didn't hear a voice calling out for her, then calling out for Hershel.

* * *

The Tombs had become a nightmare. More and more people started dying. Caleb had told Hershel to close the cells to make sure no walkers escaped, but he must've missed one. The older man had heard someone calling for him. He hurried, trying to get there as quickly as possible. He saw Sasha standing in front of a cell, Aibileen laying on her stomach, struggling to breathe. Blood was trailing from her mouth, pooling around her face.

"We've still got something," Hershel said. "Go find Glenn. _Now_."

Hershel, trying to be as gentle as possible, pushed Aibileen's body into her cell, blood and spit pooling out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe. He turned her onto her side, trying his best to drain the fluids. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot.

He could vaguely hear the chaos going on outside, and knew that he'd have to help.

"The man with the breathing tube is dead," Glenn announced, hurrying to the cell. "I managed to get it out."

"That's good," Hershel said. "I'm going to need a clean tube. Keep an eye on her, I need to go into Caleb's cell."

Aibileen let out a painful cough, blood spattered on the ground.

* * *

Sasha was helping take down some of the walkers. Hershel didn't have time to close _all_ of the cells so a lot of the people who were too sick to treat died and turned. Some of the walkers took down the others who tried to help.

"Sasha!" The woman turned and saw Maggie running in. "Where's my father?"

"Up there," Sasha said, pointing to the upper level.

Maggie ran to the upper level, shooting some of the walkers and making sure that everyone else safely went into their cells.

* * *

Rick had gone and asked Carl to help keep the fences safe from the walkers. The walkers were putting so much weight on it that it was starting to collapse. Maggie had been helping Rick put up logs to keep the fences in place, but a gunshot from inside the prison had caught their attention and Rick watched as Maggie ran to go inside and help. In what felt like no time at all after asking Carl for assistance, the logs snapped in half from the weight of the walkers and the undead knocked the fence over, stumbling in as the duo ran back to where they were safe.

They knew they'd need some kind of weapons to make sure the walkers didn't make it inside the prison.

They couldn't afford anymore setbacks.

* * *

Thankfully, the walkers inside the Tombs had been taken down. Maggie helped Glenn and her father with Aibileen, whose condition was deteriorating. Unfortunately, since so many of the sick people had been partially eaten by the walkers or turned into walkers, not that many living people remained in the Tombs.

When Hershel managed to get the breathing tube to work for Aibileen, her deteriorating health seemed to subside for just a moment. Her half-lidded eyes were glazed over, looking at nothing in particular. Blood stained her face, mixing with the sweat from her fever.

"As long as we keep giving her oxygen," Hershel told Maggie, "she should be fine. It should keep her alive."

Maggie nodded, stealing a glance at Glenn. The poor man looked exhausted. Bags hung under his bloodshot eyes; his skin was pale and coated in sweat. Maggie jumped a little when a new voice came into the cell.

Bob stormed in with a bunch of medicine and cups.

"Maggie, why don't you go get Daryl," Hershel said.

* * *

Maggie ran over to the window she broke to get into the Tombs. She let out a startled yelp when she saw the huntsman climbing over. When he saw her, a frown settled on his face. He saw some blood on her hands, a few droplets on her face.

"The Hell happened in here?" he asked after he climbed over.

"A lot of the people died," Maggie said. "They got out of their cells and attacked. Daddy actually sent me to get you."

Daryl understood what Maggie meant. From the looks of it, the run to the vet college was kind of a waste of time. So many people died before they could get medicine—but that meant more for the ones who survived.

"It's a good thing you guys came when you did," Maggie said, starting to walk up the stairs. "We weren't sure if you guys were going to make it in time."

Daryl trailed behind her, not really sure what to say. He had hoped that they would've returned soon enough to save at least _half_ of the people sent to the Tombs. But they returned to even less than that.

When they reached the cell Hershel and Bob were in, Daryl froze. His blood ran cold and it felt like his heart had dropped through the floor. Bob was getting the medicine ready for administering, but the huntsman's eyes was on one thing only.

The only thing Daryl saw was Aibileen laying on her back, blood all over the floor and on her face, and the breathing tube in her throat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If the ending felt a bit rushed, sorry. I hope the rest of the chapter was good, though! I had the day off yesterday and I planned on posting a chapter, but the website was down for me so I couldn't. Anyway, I hope you guys at least tolerated this chapter.**

**I don't own anything in the 'Walking Dead' universe. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	96. Chapter 96

**96—Finding the Prison pt. 49: Virus Arc pt. 6**

Time seemed to slow down for the huntsman. He couldn't pinpoint how he was feeling—it felt like he was just a tornado of emotions. He had a hunch that Aibileen was _possibly_ among those who were sick, but he didn't want to believe it. But seeing her in the condition she was in—almost deathly pale, blood smeared on her face [done in a somewhat sloppy attempt to clean her up], dark circles decorating her eyes, and just so _quiet__—_was something he just couldn't stand. He _hated_ the idea of not being able to do anything, he hated seeing her look so vulnerable.

The huntsman's eyes went to Bob, who was about to inject the medication into Aibileen. He was still mad at Bob for what went down at the veterinary college, but he'd have to _probably_ give thanks to the man for at least _helping_ administrate the medication.

Kneeling, Daryl hesitantly brushed some of Aibileen's hair out of her face. It was damp from sweat.

* * *

After Bob gave the remaining sick people the medication, he knew he'd have to finish helping around the prison. But he really didn't want to. Maggie had taken over providing oxygen to Aibileen, occasionally she'd glance at the huntsman.

"She'll be OK," Maggie said softly. "She made it this far."

"I wasn't here for her," he murmured. "She coulda died...I wouldn't've even known. She _almost_ died."

"But she hung in there." Maggie tried for a smile. "Why don't you go get some rest. Bob's still here. Daddy will check in on everyone here, too."

Daryl wasn't sure how he felt about _Bob_ still being around the sick people. He gave them all medication—he went into full doctor mode. But that didn't excuse what he'd done, the _lives_ he _risked_. Daryl didn't feel the need to bring that up, though. Sighing, Daryl leaned over and pressed his lips against Aibileen's forehead.

"Let me know if anythin' happens to her," he murmured.

* * *

The next morning was tense. Michonne and a couple of other people had gathered the bodies of the walkers Rick and Carl took out, and from the Tombs, and put them in the back of trucks to be properly disposed of. They were reminded of the procedure before departure—bury their loved ones, burn the rest. The one thing they were grateful for was that, even though they did lose a lot of good people, none of the people they were _truly_ close to had died.

When Daryl and Tyreese returned from their disposal trip, Hershel approached them.

"How're they doing?" Tyreese asked.

"Good," Hershel sighed. The older man still looked exhausted, and he had a reason to be. "The medicine's helping them. Aibileen made it through the night, she's breathing on her own now. Maggie and Bob were with her. She seems stable enough to maybe get some air."

Daryl felt a bubble of relief fill his chest. "She's tough," he said gruffly.

"Yes, she is," Hershel responded.

"_You're_ a tough son of a bitch," the huntsman said.

"I am," he responded, sounding full of pride.

"What about Carol?" Daryl called, before Hershel could get too far. "Is she in A block with Lizzie?"

"No. Talk to Rick about it. She's OK, just talk to him."

* * *

Aibileen's eyes fluttered open, but everything seemed blurry. The heaviness that weighed down her chest seemed to have lessened, but there was an ache that remained. Her throat burned and her eyes stung. She could barely remember what had happened before, and she wondered if that was a good thing.

"Your temperature's gone down," a voice said.

Aibileen blinked a few more times, clearing her vision. She saw Bob and Maggie kneeling beside her.

"You're doing better than last night," Bob said, looking down at her. "Everyone seems to be making a good recovery."

"Daddy says you should be strong enough to go outside for a little bit," Maggie said, smiling down at Aibileen.

Swallowing thickly, Aibileen gave a slight nod.

Maggie had a damp towel in her hand, gently dabbing Aibileen's forehead. Aibileen closed her eyes for a moment; she still felt exhausted. Her entire body felt achy and uncomfortable.

"You'll be up and out of here in no time," Maggie said, sounding reassuring.

* * *

Daryl couldn't believe what Rick had told him. Carol killed Karen and David? _She_ did it? He didn't think Carol would have it in her to just _kill_ two people because she thought she _had_ to.

"She thought she was stopping the virus from spreading," Rick had said. "If Tyreese found out, he would've killed her."

_Certainly not the same woman from Atlanta, that's for sure,_ he thought solemnly. The Carol he remembered from the camp in Atlanta was terrified of everything. The Carol Rick sent away was responsible for killing two people who _might have_ gotten better. She seemed harder and colder.

_That's what happens when you've got to survive in a world like this. It changes everyone._

Sighing, the huntsman tried focusing at the task at hand. He needed to finish getting those bodies out of the way.

* * *

After resting some more, Aibileen woke up feeling something sweep against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw Daryl sitting on the edge of her bed, chewing his bottom lip anxiously.

"Hey," she said softly. Her throat didn't hurt as bad when she spoke, but it was still a little sensitive. She hadn't seen much of Daryl throughout the day, she knew he had responsibilities and those came first.

"You're lookin' a little better," he murmured, grabbing her hand.

Aibileen smiled. "I'm feelin' a little better. That's good, right?"

Daryl let out an airy chuckle, nodding.

"I hope everythin' can at least go back to normal after this," Aibileen murmured, giving Daryl's hand a slight squeeze. "We've been through too much shit."

"Everythin' will be just fine," Daryl said gruffly.

Aibileen gave a slight nod. "Have ya ever wondered what it's like outside of Georgia?"

"Probably the same as it is here."

"I'd love to show y'all New Orleans one day," Aibileen said softly. "It was so lively, especially durin' Mardi Gras. I think ya woulda liked it."

Daryl grunted. "Not a fan of big social stuff like that."

Letting out an airy chuckle, Aibileen nodded.

The two of them didn't say anything for a moment. Daryl watched Aibileen closely—she still had dark circles decorating her eyes; she wasn't sweating anymore, but her skin was still pale. In the back of the huntsman's mind, he was wondering if Aibileen knew about what Carol had done, if Rick had mentioned anything to her before she got sick. He wanted to ask her if she knew, but decided that interrogating her wasn't the best option. Instead, Daryl kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding. Rick and the huntsman had a heated discussion on their views on Carol being kicked out of the group. Daryl wasn't happy about it, especially since Carol had been asked to take care of Lizzie and Mika by their father. What were they supposed to do with those two little girls?

Rick was convinced that kicking Carol out was for the good of the group. She hadn't been sorry about killing Karen or David, she showed no remorse.

Daryl told Rick that they were going to have to tell Tyreese soon. They weren't just going to stand around and have Tyreese work himself to the bone trying to figure out who committed those murders.

Hearing someone clear their throat, the couple turned and saw Rick standing in the doorway.

Rick shot Daryl a knowing glance and the huntsman nodded.

"I gotta go," he murmured, kissing her knuckles again.

"OK," Aibileen said softly.

"Get some rest. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

As Rick and Daryl left, Aibileen's smile faltered a little. There had been a look in Rick's eyes that suggested what he and Daryl were going to do was serious. She knew that Daryl probably wouldn't tell her anything, he'd just brush it off.

Sighing, Aibileen tried getting comfortable. She had spent most of the day resting, and she just wanted a little time to think.

But, apparently, she couldn't even do _that_.

Because not even a _minute_ after Rick and Daryl had left, an explosion shook the prison.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! You guys know that after the fall of the prison, the group gets split up—Daryl ends up traveling with Beth for a little bit; Sasha, Bob, and Maggie are together; Glenn and Tara travel together until they meet Eugene and his little group; Rick and Carl end up traveling together, etc.—I just want to know how you guys want me to write that part out. Should Aibileen, Beth, and Daryl end up traveling together? Since Merle's still alive [and I'm sorry I haven't been writing him in as often], who should he travel with? Basically, who should Merle, Selena, and Aibileen travel with? I'm thinking that the three of them could travel together, but I'm also thinking that maybe Aibileen could end up with Beth and Daryl, and I could write in Selena and Merle traveling with someone else or each other.**

**I don't know. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Your suggestions will mean a lot!**

**Also, writing the Governor's return will be super hard since that also means Hershel's going to die. Hershel was one of my favorite characters! I cried a little when he died.**

**Goodness, this author's note is super long! I'm sorry.**

**So, thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think!**

**Leave a helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	97. Chapter 97

**97—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 1**

The entire prison shook for a second before it stopped. An eerie silence hung in the air, before everyone started panicking. No one had the slightest idea on what could've caused something like that.

It seemed like the calm after everything that went on the night before was going to be short lived.

* * *

Seeing the Governor parked outside the prison fence caused a chill to run up the spines of Rick and anyone else who came out to see what the commotion was all about. The one-eyed man was standing on top of a tank, aimed directly at the prison, with a handful of people in cars or just standing around, aiming their weapons at them. The Governor still spoke in that jovial, condescending tone, telling Rick to come down to the fence so they could _'talk'_, despite Rick saying a Council ran the prison.

"Is Hershel on the Council?" Nodding to a woman, Hershel was dragged out of a car and pushed onto his knees. "What about Michonne?"

Maggie and Beth were mortified to see their father down there.

"Is she on the Council, too?" the Governor asked, a man forcing Michonne onto her knees beside Hershel.

A heavy silence hung in the air. They were all trying to decide what to do. Rick didn't like the idea of being put in the spotlight, being treated as if he were still in charge of the group. But he had to figure out how to get Hershel and Michonne away from the Governor before anything drastic happened.

"I don't make decisions anymore!" Rick shouted.

"You're making the decisions _today_, Rick," the Governor said, sounding a little annoyed. "Come down here. Let's...Let's have that talk."

* * *

Every minute that went by was crucial. Rick tried thinking of a way out of talking to the Governor—he couldn't think of anything. It didn't seem like there were many options for him or anyone else. Michonne's and Hershel's _lives_ were dangling by a thread, and if he didn't make some kind of decision soon, they'd be killed without hesitation. That didn't need to happen.

Looking to Daryl and Carl for some kind of support and reassurance, Rick got the answer he needed and reluctantly headed down toward the fence.

"I can't take 'em all on," Daryl murmured to Tyreese. "We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no more."

"Woulda been better if the son of a bitch showed his face a little sooner," Merle muttered, standing next to his brother. "Coulda taken 'im down, no problem."

After a moment to think, Daryl frowned, feeling a little frustrated. "When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?"

"Day before we hit the Big Spot," Sasha muttered. "We were running low on rations then. We're lower now."

"We'll manage," the huntsman said after a moment. "Things go South, everyone heads towards that bus. Let everybody know."

"What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad?" Tyreese asked. "How long do we wait?"

"As long as we can."

* * *

Aibileen walked as quickly as she could out of her cell. Since she wasn't fully recovered, she ran out of breath quickly and had to lean against the wall for support. The ache in her chest felt heavier when she stood up, and her legs felt as heavy as lead. It seemed like the whole inside of the prison had been deserted. Those who were too weak to go outside were still in the Tombs, but they were still panicking, worrying about what was going on.

"What's happening out there?" Glenn called.

Aibileen turned and saw Glenn leaning against the opening of his cell.

"I don't know," she answered, trying to catch her breath.

Glenn swallowed thickly. Whatever was going on outside was obviously serious, but why hadn't anyone come in to tell them what was going on? It didn't seem right that they'd be left in the dark.

"Do you think it's the Governor?" Glenn asked.

Aibileen looked at him with an almost fearful expression. It didn't even cross her mind that it could've been him. He'd pretty much disappeared over the past couple months, thinking about him pretty much disappeared.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Tyreese ran up the stairs. "I need everybody out here!"

Anyone who was still in their cell came out, looking at the man anxiously, but still expectantly.

"I need all of you to listen to me carefully," Tyreese said, trying to sound calm. "I need all of you to go meet at the bus, but be careful and stay hidden."

"What's going on out there?" someone called.

Everyone started shouting out demands and questions, their voices echoing and becoming a jumble. Tyreese tried calming them down, but he was becoming overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

"_Shut up_," he shouted over all of them. Their voices died off. "The Governor's out there. Rick's trying to negotiate with him. We've got a plan, but I need all of you to go meet at the bus."

"Isn't there somethin' we can do?" Aibileen asked.

"He's got a tank," Tyreese said. "He's got us outgunned and outnumbered. We need to move now before they do anything else."

* * *

Rick had tried giving the Governor an ultimatum—either he and his people live in the prison, in different cellblocks, than his group; or nobody lives in the prison. The Governor had already shot his tank and used his handgun to take out some walkers. It was only a matter of time before more walkers showed up. But the _one thing_ Rick was not prepared for was to see the Governor, using Michonne's sword, and hold it against Hershel's throat and threaten him. The stakes became even higher.

A look of horror swept across Rick's face. Hershel seemed in control, trying not to let the escalation of things overwhelm his judgment.

Rick tried thinking of something to say, something to do, but he couldn't think of anything.

"You—You in the ponytail," Rick called, pointing to the woman with the ponytail, who seemed genuinely shocked that Rick would even speak to her. "Is this what you want? Is this what _any of you_ want?!"

"What we want is what you got," one of the men in the tank called. "Period. Time for you to leave, asshole."

"Look, I fought him before," Rick explained. "And after we took in _his old friends_, they became leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates...you're one of us."

There was a desperation in Rick's voice. He was pleading—_begging_—for them to reconsider their proposition. After everything they had gone through to keep the prison, to keep everyone inside safe, the Governor comes barging in demanding that they leave. To get all the people who were still sick and expose them to the elements, knowing very well they were still in danger of dying, despite their recovering. To have the children become exposed to more of the horrors of the outside. They were weak, Rick knew that. None of them would be able to survive with the problems they had.

But it seemed like Rick's words went over the Governor's head. The man's hands were still tightly holding on to Michonne's sword, holding it firmly against Hershel's neck.

"We let go of all of it," Rick said, his voice trembling slightly, "and nobody dies. Everybody's alive right now. Everybody's made it this far. We've all done worse kinds of things just to stay alive! We could still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back."

Rick felt slight relief when he saw the sword move away from Hershel's throat.

"I know we all can change."

A smile of approval came on Hershel's face. Rick was trying to make it all work, he was trying to use a non-violent approach. What else could he do? His argument seemed level-headed.

The Governor looked down for a moment, the sword lowered slightly, before a burst of anger and rage surged through him.

And he swung the sword into Hershel's neck.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**One thing I absolutely don't like about the show is that you can't get too attached to a character. I mean, I absolutely adored Hershel! The guy knew what he was talking about and talked plenty of sense into Rick when he was going through his mental episodes. And I liked Dale because he was just a reasonable guy. Then those two end up dead. Their deaths were seriously way too difficult to see. And, despite my earlier dislike for him, Merle's death in the show was pretty sad. Merle was just one of those characters that was difficult to like because of how he acted, but somehow grew on you as the show went on.**

**So far, though, I am happy that Daryl, Michonne, Morgan, Carol, Carl, and Rick [kinda] made it this far. As for Rick, I liked him in the beginning and up until the fall of the prison, maybe more towards when they went to the Alexandria safe zone. When he and the others went to live in Alexandria, I started to doubt whether or not I was happy he made it as far as he did. Kinda felt like he went full Shane. But that's my opinion.**

**But whatever! What do you guys think?**

**RedStar8 &amp; Guest: ****You both said that Aibileen should go with Carol, Tyreese, and Judith instead of Daryl and Beth. RedStar8, you said that sequence where Daryl and Beth got to know each other needed to happen. Guest, you suggested that Aibileen help take down Terminus with Carol. But you both had the same suggestion—when Rick and Carl get reunited with Judith, Daryl's and Aibileen's reunion could be similar in that sense. Honestly, your ideas have got me thinking on how I can write that out! But I'm also wondering on how Aibileen would react to when Lizzie kills Mika and Carol has to kill Lizzie. But other than that, I have been thinking up plenty of possibilities to what could happen! Sorry for making this so long. Anyway, thanks for your suggestions! I appreciate it.**

**celia azul: Between you and RedStar8 &amp; Guest, I've been going back and forth on this. I've been thinking about the possibilities on Aibileen traveling with Carol, Tyreese, and Judith; and I've also been thinking of how I could write out the Beth-and-Daryl traveling sequence. This is something I'll probably spend a little bit trying to figure out. Ugh! It's really hard trying to decide. Anywho, thanks immensely for your review! I appreciate it greatly!**

**bambieisavenging: Thank you so, so much! I hope you enjoy this update and all the future ones!**

**missy7293: I appreciate your reviews so much and I thank you! Aibileen's and Daryl's relationship was something I actually had a hard time writing at first because I wasn't sure how I could make it work. I think the purity you mentioned is what keeps it strong. Maybe? I don't know. But I appreciate your reviews so much! Thank you and I hope you read all the future updates for this story.**

**Sorry for the really long update. But, I would still like to know what you guys think about who Aibileen, Merle, and Selena should travel with. I've already got two people saying Aibileen should travel with Carol, Tyreese, and Judith; with Merle going with Beth and Daryl; and Selena going with Sasha, Maggie, and Bob. Leave a review on what you guys think!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	98. Chapter 98

**98—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 2**

Time seemed to slow down. Blood spewed out of the wound when the blade had been removed. Hershel didn't even flinch, his eyes not leaving Rick's for a moment. After what felt like a lifetime, the older man's body fell heavily to the ground. It felt unreal. No one wanted to believe that the Governor had killed Hershel. No one wanted to believe the Governor was trying to invade their home. Everything had been going well—aside from the sickness that spread around, but even _that_ was starting to get better.

But it _was_ real.

And the moment Hershel's body touched the ground, gunfire ensued.

* * *

Aibileen, Glenn, and everyone else were still in the cellblock. They were still trying to comprehend what Tyreese had said. The Governor had come to the prison, and apparently, an all out shootout had begun outside. Gunfire and explosions and screaming people—the prison shook almost violently from all the violence that was happening outside.

Everyone who went back to their cells or had still been standing around in confusion hurriedly left the Tombs.

Aibileen and Glenn weren't as fast as the others. They were still recovering, and they could hardly go two feet without losing their breath—Aibileen especially. But the two of them helped each other the best they could. No one else was going to, they were worrying about getting _themselves_ out alive.

As they stumbled down the stairs, trying to support each other, Maggie ran in and helped them. Right as an explosion blew off part of a wall.

"You guys should've left already!" Maggie exclaimed, moving as quickly as possible.

"I don't think it really matters now," Aibileen muttered bitterly, stumbling over her feet to keep up with Maggie's pace.

Making it outside, there was a moment's hesitation. Bullets were being fired everywhere; a tank had taken down the nearest gate and was firing at the prison, destroying it. Cars had gone to the fields, people shooting in all directions. Their home was being destroyed. The _one good thing_ they had for the longest time had been taken from them.

Running for the bus, Maggie pushed Glenn and Aibileen in before frantically looking inside.

"Where's Beth?" she cried.

"She went to find Judith," a woman exclaimed, pointing to where Beth had gone.

"I'll go find her," Glenn offered, trying to push his way off the bus. It was obvious he was too weak to make it far, and Maggie left him on the bus, frustrated.

"Glenn..." Aibileen said.

"I should be out there," he said in a low voice. Standing on trembling legs, he looked back at Aibileen. "We can't just sit back and do nothing.

"What can we do?" Aibileen exclaimed, her voice sounding a little hoarse. "We don't have any weapons. We're too weak to fight them."

Shaking his head, Glenn frowned. "We can fight them. The watchtowers...they've got guns hidden in them. If we can make it to one of them..."

"Assumin' we don't get seen first."

"Aibileen, _please_," Glenn exclaimed.

"We need to go," a woman said, sitting in the driver's seat. She was right. The fighting was getting too close to the bus, any closer and the people inside would get killed before they even made it to safety.

Aibileen looked at Glenn, feeling conflicted. If she stayed on the bus, there was a possibility she'd make it out safely. If she left with Glenn, then at least she was able to make herself useful _somehow_. To make matters worse, she only had a split second to make a decision.

And, much to her frustration, she followed Glenn off the bus.

* * *

Because of all the confusion and gunfire, Glenn and Aibileen were able to make it to one of the watchtowers.

"Stay here," Glenn said, sounding out of breath. "T-There's a gun right over there. Maggie and I made sure to keep some hidden."

"Be careful," Aibileen said. She knew there'd be no arguing with him. They had been lucky to have made it as far as they had, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared, knowing Glenn was going back out there alone.

"I will be."

Aibileen put a hand on Glenn's shoulder, "I mean it."

Glenn nodded. "I know."

Watching Glenn leave, Aibileen closed her eyes, feeling her stomach twist. The backs of her eyes started stinging. Their home was being destroyed. And for what? So a sick man with an eye-patch can have some satisfaction? Grabbing the gun from its hiding place, Aibileen held it in her shaking hands.

_I know Glenn really wants to do something, but the watchtowers? We'll get killed up here. He can't honestly expect us to be able to help with everything going on down there.—He doesn't want to be dead weight. Your friends and family are down there, risking their lives for us. Isn't that a good enough reason to fight?—When we can barely walk two feet without losing our breath?_

Aibileen shook her head. One thing was certain, maybe the watchtower wasn't the best solution. But being on the ground wouldn't be good either.

Sighing, Aibileen carefully placed herself where she could at least be partially protected, but have enough room to shoot. Before she could even get a bullet out, her watchtower started shaking. Stumbling to her feet, she hurried to get down. When she was about halfway to the bottom, the watchtower shook violently and there was an almost deafening sound.

* * *

The shootout went on for what felt like a lifetime longer. And when it started dying down, it was almost agonizing. Walkers had stumbled their way in; the tank that had been used was in flames—thanks to Daryl throwing a grenade into it; everything was one big, bloodied, disaster. The group was split and weak. No one had the slightest idea on who was alive or who was dead. The only thing they knew for certain was that the Governor had murdered Hershel. That was it.

And after Daryl killed one of the last intruders, the driver of the tank, he stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend everything.

The prison had been taken down; Hershel had been killed; the group was scattered and weakened; everything they worked _so hard_ to protect had fallen apart around them.

Beth ran up beside the huntsman, holding a gun in her hands. "I was trying to find the kids to get them on the bus."

Daryl looked at her for a moment.

"Aibileen?" he asked. "Where is she?"

Beth shook her head, frantically looking around. Walkers were coming in by the dozens. Parts of the prison were in flames from where the tank blew it up, smoke filled the air.

"I need to find her!" Daryl exclaimed. Turning, he saw walkers stumbling towards him. Taking out his knife, Daryl was going to go and take out the walkers; and he would have, if Beth hadn't stopped him.

"There's too many," she exclaimed. "We have to go!"

"I can't leave Aibileen!" Daryl cried, looking around wildly. "She's here..."

"Daryl..." Beth looked up at him with wide terrified eyes. "There are too many walkers. We have to go."

* * *

There was a lot of pain and too much darkness. Aibileen wasn't sure where it began or where it ended and that made her feel a mixture of emotions. Was it terrifying? Nice? Reassuring? But despite the blackness that surrounded her, she could very, _very_ faintly hear noises.

Someone was calling her name. Whatever was causing her pain was being moved around, shifting. Then it was gone, but the pain still lingered. It stung and burned and ached and...

"Aibileen!"

Her eyes shot open. That was when she realized how unbearable the pain felt. When she was unconscious, the pain didn't feel so bad, it felt distanced, like she wasn't really feeling it.

Everything seemed blurry, and after her heavy eyelids blinked the blurriness out of her vision, Aibileen saw Merle's looming figure. She frowned. The gunfire and the explosions stopped.

"Ya need to get your ass up _right now_, lil lady," Merle exclaimed.

Aibileen's brows furrowed. "Ya said my name," she slurred.

"Now ain't the time to be actin' like this!" Grabbing one of Aibileen's arms, he tugged her up and took her out of the rubble of the watchtower. She had deep cuts and bruises that were beginning to color. Certainly she had some internal damage—hopefully nothing too severe—but checking for that would have to wait until later. "We gotta get outta here, lil lady," Merle grunted, helping her out of the mess.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"Shit hit the fan," he exclaimed. "Now ain't the time to be askin' questions. Now's the time to be haulin' our ass outta here."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the really late and sloppy update. I started this just before I had to go to work, then my internet went down before I could finish it. It came back up and I tried finishing this the best I could. Honestly, not the best chapter I've done in my opinion, but that happens sometimes, right?**

**Anyway, I've decided on what I'm going to do in regards of the group's separation. One reviewer, CHarmony49, suggested that Merle, Aibileen, and Selena travel together and I will establish that. The other suggestions, from Guest &amp; RedStar8, will be added, but in later chapters. I'm still working out the details, but I hope you guys can help out in these later chapters.**

**Again, sorry for the sloppy, late update.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I own my characters and my fillers, and that's fine by me.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	99. Chapter 99

**99—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 3**

"It's really gone, isn't it?" Aibileen and Merle had ended up stumbling through the woods. They were lucky enough to find Selena on their way out, and she tagged along. They stopped after a couple miles, allowing Aibileen a little time to rest and for Selena to tend to her wounds.

"Damn right," Merle muttered bitterly. "Ain't no way we'll be able to survive out here."

"We can," Selena said sharply, looking at the older Dixon in slight irritation. "We'll find the others, we'll regroup."

"We don't even know where _we_ are." Aibileen looked at her cousin solemnly.

After a couple minutes of silence, Selena did the best she could on fixing Aibileen's wounds. The trio hadn't encountered many walkers since they left the prison, but that didn't mean more wouldn't show up, and if they were expected to survive, they couldn't stay in one place too long.

Slowly standing up, the three of them started walking again.

* * *

For the most parts, no one said anything. They couldn't think of anything that would be OK to talk about. A heaviness settled on their shoulders, weighing them down. Now that their home was gone, they needed to rediscover what it felt like to survive out in the open. Living in the prison for so long almost domesticated them. Almost.

Selena and Aibileen stuck together while Merle walked a little ways ahead, tracking.

"Looks like the woods are clearin' up ahead," Aibileen called.

Merle glanced back at her. "What do ya think we do?"

"If there's a road, we could follow it. It might lead to somewhere."

"We might find the others, too," Selena added.

* * *

The clearing showed a long, muddied road. Merle managed to find some tracks, but it was past sundown and they were exposed. Their weapons were limited since they left the ruins of the prison in such a hurry. Since the three of them weren't really in the mood to go house hunting, they decided to just camp out in the outskirts of the woods.

"We'll climb the trees," Merle said. "Best way to make sure walkers don't get us."

"Climb?" Selena arched a brow at that.

"Ya got a better idea?" the older Dixon snapped.

"Quit arguin'," Aibileen muttered bitterly. "Let's get this over with."

It took a while, but they all got themselves high enough from the ground so walkers wouldn't get to them. Selena and Aibileen shared a tree, Merle's just about a foot, maybe less, away from theirs.

"I remember when Jamie was gettin' close to his sixth birthday, he had this obsession with zombies," Aibileen said, looking at nothing in particular. "He wanted an all out zombie party. Lookin' back at it now, at how harmless it was...I almost miss it." Chewing on her bottom lip, Aibileen let out a shaky breath. "And then I started to realize...a part of me was a little relieved when he got bit, 'cause at least he didn't have to be exposed to all this shit."

"You can't mean that," Selena murmured.

"I saw Carl grow up quicker than he should've," Aibileen said in a strained voice. "God only knows Judith won't have a proper childhood. Jamie only saw the beginnin'. At least he won't have to worry."

Merle stole a glance at Aibileen. He heard their conversation, and he saw the raw emotion in Aibileen's eyes.

"He your kid?" Merle asked.

Aibileen looked at him and Merle swore he felt something similar to sympathy for her.

"He was," she answered. "He didn't have a mean bone in his body. But if he lived and met Daryl, he woulda been askin' him day 'n night to have crossbow lessons."

Merle snorted. "My brother ain't very good when it comes to kids."

"Judith seemed to like him."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. It was a sight to see."

* * *

Neither of them slept that night. It was hard to. Instead, they just sat there in their trees, just looking around and thinking about what they could do next. The nighttime air was cold and the only noises they heard were crickets and other insects. Occasionally, they'd hear the groans and shuffling of a walker in the distance, too far away to notice the three people in the trees.

Aibileen took that moment to really notice how her body was feeling. Her ribs felt sore, Hell they even stung a little; her right leg hurt to walk on; her left shoulder had been dislocated, so Selena had to lodge it back into place. Bruises littered her body and it hurt to the touch. Scratches decorated her arms, knuckles, legs, face—she actually looked like she survived a warzone.

From what Merle had said, the tank blew down the watchtower Aibileen had been in and she somehow managed to get lucky and avoid getting crushed to death.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Selena asked softly.

Aibileen shrugged. "I dunno." Aibileen didn't say anything for a moment. "I just hope Daryl's OK."

"He'll be just fine," Merle said. "I know my brother. He's a survivor."

Since the branches were so thick, the moonlight wasn't able to come all the way through. They could barely see their silhouettes in the darkness.

"Did ya see him?" Aibileen glanced over at where she heard Merle's voice. "Did ya at least see him leave?"

There was a silence that weighed heavily on Aibileen's chest. She knew that Merle would always look out for Daryl, and all she wanted to know was whether or not Daryl made it out of the prison alive.

"No," Merle said. "We were split up, tryna shoot down those sons a bitches. He went off somewhere _long_ before I noticed."

Letting out a shaky breath, Aibileen tried to control her emotions. Merle didn't know if Daryl made it out of the prison. What if he was still there, waiting for someone to help him? What if he wasn't alive?

Shaking her head, Aibileen tried thinking of something else. She couldn't think like that. She _refused_ to think like that. Daryl knew how to survive—even thinking that _Daryl Dixon_ would die in their current world seemed impossible.

Daryl was a man who could withstand anything. Aibileen had convinced herself that the young Dixon will be the last man standing out of everyone in their group. Hell, he might even out-survive the rest of the living population.

That was something she was sure of.

* * *

The next morning, they climbed down from their trees and started walking again. The scene felt a little familiar to Aibileen. She had lost a group before finding Rick's, but she wasn't alone the second time around. At least she had someone to talk to.

"Gonna have to find us some food," Merle said. "Could be a deer somewhere."

"I can help," Aibileen said.

Merle looked Aibileen over, frowning. "With the way ya look right now? I doubt it. Best if y'all stayed close. I got it."

Aibileen didn't even get a chance to argue; Selena placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder and shook her head. Merle was their best option; he knew how to hunt and track. Selena hardly knew the first things about hunting. She'd probably scare the animal off.

So they followed behind Merle, being as quiet as possible and staying near the clearing where the road was.

The one thing Aibileen wondered was how Merle would get anything without a crossbow like Daryl. She wasn't doubting Merle's hunting skills, Aibileen was certain he was great. But she couldn't help but wonder.

Motioning them to slow down, the older Dixon motioned in front of him. A young deer was grazing just a few feet in front of them, completely unaware of their presence. Reaching in his back pocket, Merle pulled out a small gun and aimed it at the deer. Right as he was about to fire, an arrow shot through the deer's head and someone yelled: "Claimed!"


	100. Chapter 100

**100****—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 4**

The moment Merle saw that deer fall, seeing those arrows protruding out of that deer's head, an anger filled him like no other. He'd been so certain there had been no one else around except him, Aibileen, and Selena. Then, his deer's dead and someone's yelling, "Claimed!". That pissed Merle Dixon off.

"Merle, don't go doin' anythin'..." Before Aibileen could even finish, the older Dixon stood up abruptly and stormed over to the animal's body. Aibileen was prepared to go after him, but Selena held her down, the cousins kneeling where they were. Someone else was out there. Someone potentially dangerous.

"The Hell's wrong with ya!" Merle exclaimed, his voice loud enough to bring walkers from miles around to their location.

"I claimed it," a man's voice barked. "It's mine."

"The _Hell_ it is."

Aibileen's face scrunched up in frustration. She shot a sharp look to Selena, forcing herself to resist the urge to yell at Merle to shut up.

_I swear if that man starts getting any louder, we'll all be dead,_ Aibileen thought bitterly.

"We need to stop him," she hissed.

"How?" Selena whispered.

"He's gettin' impulsive over a deer," Aibileen whispered-yelled. "If this goes on for another minute, I swear Merle's gonna kill that man."

Before Selena and Aibileen could continue their whispered conversation, another voice, closer to where they were, cut them off.

"Well, lookie here." It was the voice of a man who sounded significantly older, but still held onto a sort of youthfulness to his voice. He sounded charismatic, almost sickeningly so. "I'd say we found ourselves the jackpot." Stepping through the bushes and branches, an older man with a group of younger men, came waltzing out, eyeing the women appreciatively. "Len, get your ass over here and look at this."

Aibileen shoved herself in front of Selena in a protective manner, despite her bad condition. She shot a heated glare at the men.

"She's feisty," one of them chortled. "Claim her."

"Well that there isn't fair," the older one said calmly.

"There's two of 'em," another man exclaimed.

"We can bend the rules this one time right?" another asked.

Merle was by their side in an instant, standing protectively in front of the women.

"Y'all ain't touchin' these women," Merle said in a dangerously low voice. "Understand?"

The older man let out a barking laugh. It sent chills up Aibileen's and Selena's spines. The laugh sounded deranged, like he was just wild. The cousins shared a look of dread.

"That's not how it works," the older man said, chuckling lightly. "They've been claimed."

"Ya think I give a rat's ass on what y'all just said?" Merle exclaimed.

The men started getting their weapons ready, aiming at them. The men had looks in their eyes that suggested they were _very_ unstable. There was a wildness in their eyes that suggested that they were enjoying the scene unfold before them; that it probably wasn't the first time they had done something like that.

"You know, Dan's got a real thing for the feisty ones," the older man said, eyeing Aibileen. "He loves when they put up a fight."

A heavy man with sort-of-long, stringy hair smiled sadistically at Aibileen, his brutal excitement growing a little when the woman cringed.

"The fact that we haven't come across women in a long time, I'd say that they can be shared."

"Don't'cha even think about it, ya goddamn asshole," Merle seethed.

With a simple nod of the older man's head, one of the followers went and punched Merle right in the jaw, causing the older Dixon to stumble to the ground. Aibileen and Selena let out shouts of protest.

A man with an expensive looking bow and arrows yanked Selena off the ground, the heavier man, Dan, holding Aibileen by her arm.

"Let her go," Aibileen croaked. "Please."

"We can't just yet," the older man said. "And since the two of you will be with us for a while, I think it'd be nice to properly introduce myself. I'm Joe."

Merle hit his attacker with his weaponized arm, tackling him to the ground.

"Please don't do this," Aibileen exclaimed. "We haven't done a single thing to y'all. Keep the deer, just stop this."

Joe sighed, looking at his men with a look of almost disinterest. The men were looking at Aibileen and Selena hungrily, making it apparent that it had been a long time since they had seen a woman in the flesh.

"We just wanna go," Selena stammered. "You don't want to do this. Please."

"Tony, that's enough," Joe called. The man who attacked Merle, Tony, stopped punching and endured one last hit from the older Dixon. "These ladies think we should let them go."

"No way," Dan laughed.

Joe held up a hand and gave a pointed look the heavier man's way. "Now we claimed them," Joe went on, "and this man over here..." He pointed at Merle. "...starts a ruckus over it."

"They ain't goin' anywhere with ya," Merle exclaimed, wiping blood off his face. "They're stayin' with me."

"I think we've had just about enough, don't you think?" Joe looked around his group. The men nodded. As they were turning to leave, Aibileen and Selena struggling in the arms of their captures, a gunshot hit the ground beside them.

"I'm sure as Hell the walkers'll be here any minute," Merle muttered. "They go wherever the noise is. I got just enough bullets to possibly bring a herd this way."

"Gentlemen, I'd say this man needs to be taught a lesson," Joe exclaimed angrily. The way Joe looked at Merle was almost disturbing. The older man had a look of almost deranged offense at the thought that Merle Dixon dare shoot a gun in his general direction. "I'll watch the ladies," Joe continued.

"Don't hurt him!" Selena cried.

"Leave him alone!"

The men attacked Merle, the older Dixon tried desperately to fight off the men. Joe held onto the cousins in an iron-clad grip. Aibileen's eyes frantically went to the men who were mercilessly beating Merle, then to Joe, who watched the ordeal unfold with sickening pleasure. In a moment of impulsive thinking, Aibileen jerked her head back and headbutted Joe. Dazed by the sudden attack, he dropped the cousins and stumbled onto his back.

Aibileen pushed Selena and yelled at her to run. Reluctantly, she did just that.

"Merle!" Aibileen cried.

The older Dixon punched out another of Joe's men before looking at Aibileen.

"Get outta here!" he shouted. "I've got it."

"I can't just leave ya," Aibileen exclaimed.

"Lil lady, quit bein' so stubborn and _go_!"

If there was one thing Aibileen absolutely hated, it was being unable to help a friend who desperately needed it. If there was one thing she absolutely _despised_, it was that friend telling her to run when it was obvious they needed help.

Merle Dixon needed that help.

But she ran anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked these past couple updates. Let me tell you, you guys have left some really amazing updates. I just hope they're living up to your standards!**

**Sevvus: There probably will be a chapter or two where Aibileen is traveling by herself, but for now, she and Selena have just been separated from Merle. I don't know if the next chapter will be where Aibileen's traveling alone, I'll have to think about how I'm going to write it out. I'm sorry if you found the whole Aibileen-Merle-Selena group a bit boring or anything, I just wanted Aibileen to have _someone_ with her for the time being. But I thank you immensely for your review and I understand what you're saying. I hope the remainder of the split-up scene is to your liking. Again, thank you immensely for your review.**

**missy7293: I'm glad you liked Aibileen going with Merle! It had been requested that Aibileen, Merle, and Selena travel together. I am going to try and put together some of the suggestions of when the group's split up. I hope you find these chapters, and any future chapters, well written! Thank you immensely for your review.**

**celia azul: I might have the rating change for all the Terminus gore! The Terminus arc was my favorite, besides the Alexandria arc. Thank you so, so much for your review!**

**Thank you, everyone, who's reviewed! It means a lot. I hope these past couple updates were good!**

**Leave a kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	101. Chapter 101

**101****—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 5**

Aibileen ran as fast as she could. Her lungs were burning and everything hurt. Not only did she try and put as much distance between herself and those men, but she also had to put distance between herself and any walkers she encountered. It was overwhelming, unbelievable. Her injured leg made it difficult to run properly, she still ran out of breath easily when she overworked herself. How was she supposed to avoid those men if she could hardly go a couple feet without stopping for a breath?

"Selena!" Aibileen called.

After Merle told Aibileen to run, she couldn't find Selena anywhere. Aibileen was scared that maybe Joe had more men than he let on. What if Joe had men hiding around the area? What if Selena had been taken?! Aibileen felt panic bubble in her stomach.

"Selena!" Aibileen's voice trembled as she called out.

Hearing snarls and moans, Aibileen turned and saw a small group of walkers stumbling toward her. Feeling her blood freeze over, she ran harder than she thought possible. Merle was back there, getting beaten to death by a group of sadistic men, and Selena was nowhere to be found.

Of course, if Aibileen Martin had taken the time to truly observe the muddied ground, she would've seen three pairs of footprints on the ground.

* * *

After outrunning the walkers, Aibileen shuffled down the muddied road. She was exhausted. She managed to yank off a strong-enough looking branch to defend herself with in case she needed to. Selena still hadn't been found, and it was becoming more and more terrifying for Aibileen. She wanted to find her cousin, but she didn't know where to look.

_She could be anywhere,_ Aibileen thought miserably. _I don't even know where to look for her. What if I never find her? She could have been taken by more of those men? Or what if a bunch of walkers took her? _

A shiver ran up Aibileen's spine. Thinking all those thoughts wouldn't help her in her current situation. She had to keep moving, she had to make sure she found a safe place to lie low for a little bit, at least until she had her strength back. She felt like show owed herself at least that much. Right?

* * *

It took a couple hours, but Aibileen managed to find a cabin. She had discovered a separate, narrower dirt road and decided to follow that. The sun was starting to go down and Aibileen couldn't afford to stay out in the open too long. And so, Aibileen hobbled over to the cabin, desperately wishing and hoping and praying that it was abandoned. A part of her worried for Merle—really, really worried. Had he made it out alive? Why were those men so Hell-bent on their _'claiming'_ bullshit.

Aibileen scowled as she approached the front door of the cabin. Banging the palm of her hand against the front door, she waited patiently for the usual sound of walkers to come.

When the sound of walkers never happened, Aibileen felt confusion and slight anxiety gnaw at her stomach. There could be a chance that there weren't any walkers in the house, but she couldn't know for sure. After waiting for a minute longer, Aibileen shoved her confusion and anxieties aside and shoved the front door open. The sun was getting lower and her patience was wearing thin.

The inside of the cabin was big; there was enough space for Aibileen to do a little bit of exploring. But it was trashed. From the looks of it, people had either been living in it for quite some time, or it was looted a while ago.

Cans littered the floor with empty beer bottles; blankets were half covering couches and sofas; some of the windows were boarded shut. It looked like the cabin had been built into some kind of fort for whoever occupied it last.

Walking down a narrow hallway, Aibileen hesitantly glanced into the rooms for walkers. When she reached the last door, she tried opening it.

"Locked?" she muttered, twisting the knob in irritation. After struggling to open it, Aibileen slammed her shoulder against the door a couple times before the door finally opened.

What Aibileen wasn't expecting was seeing a young couple with a baby who had to be at least a month or two younger than Judith, cowering on the bed.

* * *

The man held his hands up, standing protectively in front of the woman and infant. His blue eyes were wide with horror.

"We don't want any trouble," he exclaimed, a thick accent lacing his words. "We're just trying to survive."

"I ain't here to cause no trouble either," Aibileen rasped. "I just need a place to lay down for a little while."

The man looked back at the woman and infant, almost unsure on what to do. The woman spoke in a different language to the man, her voice sounding hesitant.

"This is my wife, Lucia," the man introduced. "My name is Francisco."

Aibileen nodded slowly.

Francisco eyed Aibileen carefully, as if he wasn't sure what to expect from her. "You look like you survived something awful."

"Y'all have no idea." Aibileen let out an unladylike snort.

The baby let out a whine, wriggling in Lucia's arms. The woman slowly stood up and left the room for a moment.

"Excuse my wife and daughter," Francisco said apologetically. "Lucia's very cautious about a stranger living here. We've spent a week living in this cabin by ourselves."

"Where're ya from?"

"I'm Greek," Francisco said. "Lucia is Indonesian. We were going on our honeymoon when the disaster happened."

Francisco motioned the young woman to sit on the bed. When Aibileen sat down, hesitantly at the foot of the bed, she watched the man walk to a duffle bag and rummage through it.

"I was a paramedic before all this," Francisco said with a humorless chuckle. "It's almost a good thing you came here." The young man approached Aibileen with a first aid kit. "I saw how you were looking at my daughter," he said. "There was a sad longing in your eyes."

"She's precious," Aibileen said simply. "Just make sure y'all take extra good care of her."

"We've made it this far, yeah?" Francisco shot a wry smile at Aibileen.

"A friend of mine had a baby girl. Poor man's wife died in childbirth. I lost 'em not too long ago. A whole group of people who meant the world to me."

Footsteps creaked on the floorboards and the Indonesian woman came back in with her daughter.

"Stay the night," Francisco implied. "Gather your strength."

"What's your daughter's name?" Aibileen asked, before leaving the bedroom.

Lucia let out a humorless laugh. "We haven't thought of one."

Francisco gave a warm, exhausted smile. "Go rest."

Aibileen was touched by Francisco's compassion. But she couldn't help but think that allowing a stranger to spend the night in their sanctuary, especially someone they hardly know, would lead to them possibly getting killed one day.

But in that moment, Aibileen was just appreciating having a bed. Even if it was for one night.


	102. Chapter 102

**102****—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 6**

_"How did you get separated from your group?" Francisco asked. Aibileen had slept soundly, feeling refreshed but still a little weakened. The Greek man was inspecting Aibileen's wounds one last time. She had awoken early that morning at the sounds of Francisco's and Lucia's daughter, and she couldn't go back to sleep after that. When a knock came from the other side of her door an hour later, she knew she'd have to get up._

_"We were attacked," Aibileen said softly, "by a madman."_

_"Madman?" Lucia asked, adjusting her baby._

_"He wanted the prison. We weren't willin' to give it up." Aibileen shrugged. "Things turned ugly fast."_

_Francisco and Lucia shared a look for a moment. They could tell that the whole situation was probably more than just 'ugly'. From the way Aibileen looked, it must've been a warzone. She was bruised and cut up, parts of her that were cut or bruised were swollen, and if the open wounds weren't properly treated and covered, there'd be an infection._

_"Did you escape on your own?" Lucia asked, eyeing Aibileen warily._

_She shook her head. "I managed to escape with my cousin and my boyfriend's brother. We got separated." Aibileen paused for a moment. "Well...my boyfriend's brother rescued me."_

_"What happened to your boyfriend?" Lucia asked._

_"Sweetheart, I don't think it's a good idea to interrogate her." Francisco shot a look in Lucia's direction. The Greek man could sense slight discomfort radiating from Aibileen, and it wasn't because of how her wounds were being treated. The poor woman had just lost everything, and having to be interrogated by people she hardly knew didn't seem right._

_Aibileen gave the man a small, weak smile._

_"I'd suggest you be very careful on your journey," Francisco informed. "Your injuries are bad."_

_"I don't think bein' careful is gonna happen," Aibileen said dryly. "Not with everythin' that's goin' on out there."_

_"At least try." Francisco tried for a smile, but it came out strained and heartbroken. "I'll pack you a few supplies." As Francisco left the room, Aibileen was left with his wife and daughter. The Indonesian woman looked at Aibileen carefully before adjusting the infant in her arms. Aibileen's thoughts instantly went to Judith when she saw that baby. Had Judith made it out of the prison alive? Her heart clenched._

_"I overheard you say a friend of yours had a baby," Lucia said._

_Aibileen nodded._

_"The mother made it out, didn't she?"_

_"She died in childbirth. A C-section." Aibileen eyed Lucia carefully. "Why're ya so curious?"_

_"There's a sorrowful look in your eyes." Lucia frowned. "You know what it's like out there, how dangerous and cruel it is."_

_"You've been out there, too, haven't ya?"_

_Lucia shook her head. "Francisco and I have tried avoiding those...things. We prefer places where we don't have to witness all the violence this world has to offer."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Aibileen dragged her feet across the muddied road. As she was leaving Francisco's and Lucia's cabin, the couple walking her out to make sure she made it safely, a group of walkers appeared—they weren't a big group, but there were just enough walkers for it to be dangerous nonetheless. She tried killing as many walkers as she could with the tree branch she had with her, but there was a lot. Francisco and Lucia tried fighting them off. The couple didn't have the proper weaponry to fight the walkers, and having an infant around made it difficult.

A walker ended up taking a good chunk out of Francisco's neck. The Greek man fell to his knees, crying out in pain as blood spewed out of the open wound.

As for Lucia, a walker bit on her forearm, dangerously close to the baby. Lucia had been moving around, trying to make sure none of the walkers touched her infant. She had been lucky the walker got her forearm and not the baby.

Aibileen took the baby from Lucia's arms. The Indonesian woman's grip on the infant slackened, and the baby would've been dropped if Aibileen hadn't reacted.

Aibileen continued trying to fight off the walkers with the tree branch she had—swinging it almost like a baseball bat, with one hand, at the walkers' heads. The ones she didn't get stumbled over to where Lucia and Francisco were, on the ground writhing in pain. Aibileen saw the looks of fear, pain, and desperation on their faces. They had offered their sanctuary to a complete stranger, accepted her with open arms, and they got rewarded with death.

And so, Aibileen was walking down the muddied road, with the supplies Francisco had given her, with an infant in her arms and a heaviness weighing down on her chest. What was she supposed to do with an infant? If she found Daryl and the others, how would she explain that to them? How would _Daryl_ react? Aibileen couldn't just leave the infant, she couldn't survive on her own. But how was she supposed to feed the baby?

Looking at the baby in her arm, Aibileen frowned slightly.

"This is gonna be difficult, isn't it?" she asked. The baby looked up at her with big, teary brown eyes. "Your parents never did give ya a name, did they?" The baby rested her head on Aibileen's shoulder. Aibileen sighed. Even though she had helped take care of Judith before the prison's fall, it still felt a little foreign to her that she was holding a baby. It had felt like a lifetime since she held one. "How 'bout Francesca?" Aibileen asked. "It's like your father's name, only for a girl." The baby let out a slight whine, but didn't really protest. "Francesca it is, I guess."

_God, this doesn't feel right at all,_ Aibileen thought as she continued walking. _Feels as though I just ruined this little girl's life. She had two loving parents who wanted to live as safely as possible, then I show up and ruin it. Seems like I'm good at that—ruining things. And when Daryl finds out I have this baby with me, he'll probably want nothing to do with me! Hell, he'll probably think I'm crazy!_

Aibileen frowned slightly.

The huntsman had proved to be good with babies—he could handle Judith, no problem. Daryl was taking care of Judith because...well, because Judith couldn't take care of herself and the group had already lost Lori and T-Dog. He didn't want to lose anyone else, _especially_ someone as innocent and harmless as Judith.

Aibileen, on the other hand, was Daryl's girlfriend. If she found him with a random infant, one that she kind-of-sort-of rescued(?) from walkers, he'd probably want to end their relationship.

_You're thinking too much into this. Daryl wouldn't want to end it, would he? He's a good guy. He wouldn't do something like that, right? Didn't Merle say something about Daryl not being that good with kids, though? But you saw how he was with Judith! Daryl's great with kids! He'd understand if you explained it, right?_

Right?

* * *

Since leaving the prison with Beth, Daryl had come to realize that she was a good person. The youngest member of the Greene family had warmed the huntsman's heart a little. She was a good friend. Beth had reassured Daryl that Aibileen was alive and just fine, same with his worries about Merle. But just because Beth was giving him some reassurance, doesn't mean he'll stop worrying. Merle's family, Aibileen's his girlfriend. He'll worry about them until the end of his days.

Daryl wanted to go and search for Aibileen and Merle, even search for some of the other group members, but he knew that he'd have to worry about Beth and figuring out how to keep her out of harm's way. Beth was still a little disoriented from the whole prison ordeal and seeing her father get killed. How useful would she be if she couldn't really think straight yet?

Sighing, the huntsman settled with waiting just a _little_ longer until Beth gathered her bearings.

Then he'd go searching.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You know, I think this chapter could've been a little better. But it's almost three in the morning where I'm at, and I can worry about making changes to it later. But for now, I'd like to know what you guys think of this chapter. If you thought it was good, I thank you; if you think there're some things that could use some changing, let me know! I'm always here to help. Leave a review on what you think or PM me.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine. I own my characters, my fillers, etc.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	103. Chapter 103

**103—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 7**

"Terminus?" Aibileen had been walking for hours. The sun was already high in the sky, the heat beating down on her and Francesca relentlessly. What Aibileen didn't expect to see was a poster—more of a map, really—giving directions to a place called _'Terminus'_. Looking down at the infant, Aibileen sighed. "Whaddya say?" she asked. Francesca looked up at the older woman with tired, brown eyes. "It says Terminus is a sanctuary." Aibileen started walking again, adjusting the infant in her arms. "That means other people will be there. Do ya think it's safe?"

All Francesca did was let out a small whiny-grunt. Aibileen chuckled.

"I guess if we keep followin' the road, we'll end up in Terminus."

* * *

After about two and a half more hours of walking, Francesca started getting restless and Aibileen had to stop. The infant started wriggling in Aibileen's arms, looking irritated.

_Probably the heat,_ Aibileen thought.

Trying her best to shield Francesca from the heat, deciding to use the wooded area that was at either side of the muddied trail to her advantage. Aibileen wasn't too sure what Francisco had packed for her before her departure, but she prayed that water was in there.

Leaning against a tree, Aibileen adjusted Francesca in her arms as she took her backpack off and unzipped it.

"Thank God," Aibileen whispered. Francisco had packed away some first aid stuff; canned goods; a flashlight with spare batteries; a lighter; and about five water bottles. Pulling a water bottle out, Aibileen opened it—rather awkwardly since she was trying to hold Francesca in one arm—and took a quick sip before carefully giving small amounts of water to Francesca. The infant wanted to take bigger gulps, hitting her hands against the water bottle for more, but Aibileen made sure she had small sips of the water, remaining hydrated either way.

After about a quarter of the water bottle had been shared between Francesca and Aibileen, the beverage was put away and Aibileen made sure everything was in order before walking again.

* * *

After the incident with Lizzie and the walker, Carol was putting her guards up _very_ high. All Carol did was kill a walker, that was it. _Lizzie_, on the other hand, was screaming about the walker being her friend, that it didn't want to hurt anybody. The older woman had her suspicions on Lizzie's interpretation on what she thought the walkers were, and Carol was beginning to think that the young girl was starting to lose her grip on reality. The walkers didn't want friends; they didn't want someone to _play_ with or even someone to _talk_ to—the only thing walkers could _ever_ do was kill.

Lizzie just couldn't comprehend that.

And Mika? The girl said she knew how dangerous the walkers were, but the girl just wasn't built for a world so violent.

Sometimes, Carol found herself comparing Mika to Sophia, in the fact that Mika didn't have a mean bone in her body.

* * *

After Lizzie had calmed down and gone back inside, Carol decided to move the walker's body and keep it as far away from the house as possible. Tyreese offered to help, but Carol suggested he stay and watched over the girls.

Tyreese caught on to the warning undertone in her voice. Carol didn't want Lizzie alone with Mika or Judith.

As Carol dragged the body away from the house, she paused when she heard rustling in the bushes.

_It's probably another walker,_ Carol thought. The older woman dumped the body and tried to maneuver as quietly as possible, but there were so many fallen leaves and twigs and just everything that made being _quiet_ impossible.

"Carol?" a voice called.

Freezing for one moment, Carol tried to register the familiarity of the voice. Her mind had been reeling with everything going on with Lizzie and Mika, and what happened at the prison with Karen and David, that her old life with Rick's group seemed like a distant memory. And when she turned around, a feeling of confusion and slight relief swept over the older woman when she saw Aibileen standing there...

...with a baby?

* * *

"I was tryna avoid some walkers, so I started roamin' around here for a little bit." Carol had led Aibileen back to the house she, Tyreese, Lizzie, Mika, and Judith were staying at. It was nice property, and Aibileen would've considered staying there, but she wanted to see what that Terminus place was all about. "I started seein' signs for some place called _'Terminus'_," she said, looking up at them. "Planned on goin' there."

"We're going there too!" Mika exclaimed excitedly.

Aibileen nodded. "Maybe we'll find the others there."

"You travelled all this way by yourself?" Carol asked. No one had mentioned why Aibileen had a baby with her, and she seemed a bit oblivious to that fact.

"No." A sadness hung in Aibileen's voice. "I was with Merle and Selena for a little bit, but we got separated. I dunno where they are or what happened to 'em."

"Why do you have a baby?" Lizzie asked, eyeing the baby carefully. There was a glint in Lizzie's eyes that made a shiver run up Aibileen's spine.

"I stayed with a family for one night. Some walkers showed up...I managed to save the baby, but her parents..." Aibileen's eyes went down. "I wouldn't actually say I _saved_ this baby. But I do feel responsible for what happened to this girl's parents."

"You're not," Tyreese said. "You did everything you could."

"They let me stay in their home and they end up dead," Aibileen said softly. "I shouldn't have gone in there."

"Either way, there's a possibility they would've died anyway," Carol said. "They were far from any town so if they ran out of supplies, they would've left anyway to go get more."

"But you managed to get the baby out safely," Tyreese put in, glancing at Carol warily. "What's her name?"

"Francesca." Aibileen looked at the infant in her arms with a small smile. Francesca seemed to be enjoying the shade, looking around and kicking her feet.

"At least Judith has someone to play with now," Mika said cheerfully.

"Judith's been doin' OK?" Aibileen asked. Little Judith was being held by Tyreese, fast asleep and wrapped in a blanket.

"She's been doing just fine," Tyreese said.

"Maybe we can catch up later tonight," Carol suggested. "Mika, let's go outside." Grabbing a shotgun, Carol shot a smile Aibileen's way before leading Mika outside.

Aibileen frowned as she watched Carol and Mika leave. Carol Peletier had undergone some serious changes since the day Aibileen first met her. That quiet woman scared of not finding her lost daughter had become hardened and unafraid. Aibileen understood that everyone had to undergo some kind of transformation in order to survive in the world they were living in.

But Carol's transformation...there were no words to explain the change from the quiet Carol Aibileen remembered meeting on the interstate, and the Carol she saw walking out the door with that little girl.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if these past couple chapters were sloppy or not as good as you guys expected. I'm like, having a writer's block right now! I'm going off some of the suggestions you guys left for when the group's split up, but I'm not only running on fumes at the moment, but kind of having a hard time figuring out what to write.**

**It's just one of those moments where I have a general idea on what I want to write, I just don't know how to put it into words...or proper sentences.**

**Anyway, sorry if you guys found these past few chapters very sloppy. Hopefully I get over this writer's block [or whatever it is]. But I'm excited about the whole Terminus arc and eventual Alexandria arc. Also, I'm getting pretty excited for October. Season 6 is going to be super exciting!**

**Welp, I'll just wrap this up.**

**'Walking Dead' isn't mine [you guys know this], I'll only own my characters and fillers.**

**Leave a helpful [please, please, please leave a helpful review! I really need some help right now] and kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	104. Chapter 104

**104—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 8**

Tyreese, while getting ready to feed Judith, split some of the baby food with her to give to Francesca. Carol and Mika were still out, Lizzie saying that her sister was probably learning how to hunt.

"I think you're doing the right thing," Tyreese said.

Aibileen looked at Tyreese with slight confusion.

"Taking care of Francesca, I think you're doing the right thing."

Sighing, Aibileen just nodded. Even though she felt guilty over what happened to Francesca's parents, she couldn't brood over it forever.

Looking down at Francesca, Aibileen felt her heart warm a little. Francesca had those big brown eyes. She _was_ a beautiful baby.

"When were y'all plannin' on goin' to Terminus?" Aibileen asked. After Francesca had finished feeding, Aibileen put the bottle and garbage down, gently rocking on her feet and patting Francesca's back. Those familiar maternal instincts started kicking in, that little bit of her old life resurfacing.

"Soon. Maybe." Tyreese looked down at Judith for a moment. "Mika's been talking about how we could start a life right here, though. Maybe... Maybe we don't _need_ to go to Terminus."

Aibileen nodded at that. The property was nice, it was big enough to survive off of for a while. But she was determined to get to Terminus. If she saw the signs, the maps, then maybe the others did too.

"Y'all can, but I'm goin'." Aibileen gently held the back of Francesca's head, holding Francesca close to her. "I need to find Daryl. I need to find the others."

"At least stay for a little while so you can gather your strength."

* * *

The day went on, feeling pretty uneventful. Lizzie said she was going to spend a little time outside, Tyreese said he was going to retrieve more water from outside as well. And so, Aibileen was left with Judith and Francesca. Not that she minded. Aibileen walked over to where Judith was, in a crib and very alert to her surroundings, and knelt down and smiled at her.

"Hey, baby girl," Aibileen cooed. "I can't believe how _big_ you've gotten!"

It was true. Judith had grown so much in the past months; it was almost hard to believe it. Certainly if Lori were still alive, she'd be so _proud_ of her daughter's growth.

Francesca didn't seem too pleased that she wasn't getting enough attention and slapped her hand against Aibileen's chin, making the older woman jump.

Gently grabbing Francesca's hand, Aibileen gave her a stern look.

"No hittin'," she said firmly. "_No_."

Aibileen couldn't help but smile at the look on Francesca's face. It was almost a pout, but she seemed happy that Aibileen was paying attention to her. Kissing Francesca's forehead, Aibileen held the infant close to her.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Carol and Mika returned. Tyreese was still out getting water and Lizzie hadn't returned. Aibileen assumed Lizzie was with Tyreese, so she didn't really see the need to go check on her.

When Carol placed the shotgun on the small wooden table, she glanced at Mika for the slightest moment before saying she'd go help Tyreese out.

"I think Carol's mad at me," Mika said solemnly.

"Why's that?"

"There was this deer...Carol wanted me to shoot it but I couldn't. I don't want to hurt anything. I don't want to be mean."

"That's not bein' mean," Aibileen said softly. "Killin' a deer might not be the best, but if we need the food, then...it's what we have to do. At least with the animals, they're used for somethin' good on our part. The walkers...we can't afford to keep 'em alive. Walkers _have_ to go."

Mika looked down, almost in a shameful manner. "I _know_ the walkers are bad. They'll kill us if we don't do anything, but...I don't like killing. I can just run."

"Sometimes runnin' ain't enough," Aibileen informed. "Ya can run to the ends of the Earth, and it might never be enough. Sometimes survival means havin' to fight back."

Mika seemed to think that over for a minute. There was a look in the girl's eyes that suggested she understood what Aibileen was saying, but she had something in mind.

"Do you know where Lizzie is?" she asked.

"She's somewhere outside. Why?"

"I just need to talk to her."

"OK, but bring a handgun with ya," Aibileen instructed, "just to be careful."

Aibileen watched as Mika took a handgun and ran out the front door, calling for her sister. Aibileen wasn't sure how she should feel about everything that was happening. It felt like Tyreese and the others were just trying to find the most stable environment for the girls, and for the most part, it seemed to be working. Judith had a roof over her head, Lizzie and Mika had a place to stay.

After a while, Judith started getting a little fussy. Sighing, Aibileen placed Francesca on the ground and went to pick Judith up.

"Let's just do a little switch," Aibileen muttered. Placing Judith on the ground for a moment, Aibileen picked up Francesca and placed her in the crib. With that, she picked up Judith and started gently rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Are ya gettin' hungry?" she cooed. "The food's around here somewhere..."

Before Aibileen could find Judith's food, a scream came from outside, gunfire echoing shortly after.

* * *

Tyreese, after finding some food for her, had put Judith into the crib, filled with as many blankets he found necessary for her. Aibileen had put a blanket on the ground and placed Francesca on that, giving her a doll she'd found to play with.

"You gave her Griselda!" Mika exclaimed, looking at Francesca.

"_Griselda_?" Aibileen's brows furrowed at that. Was Mika referring to the doll? "Oh...is that your doll?"

The young girl nodded. "I named her Griselda Gunderson. I found her."

Aibileen looked at Francesca, who seemed very entertained by Griselda. Aibileen smiled at that.

"She can play with Griselda if she wants," Mika went on. "I don't mind."

"Well, thank ya, Mika," Aibileen said sincerely. "I think Francesca appreciates it, too."

After Carol put the shotgun away, she returned and gave a slightly strained smile. Aibileen noticed the wariness and weariness in the older woman's eyes.

"Aibileen, would you mind helping me make some dinner?" Carol asked. "We've got some pecans and peaches in the kitchen and the oven runs on gas."

"Oh, uhm, of course."

* * *

Carol was washing and cutting the peaches; Aibileen was cracking the pecans. Since taking Francesca with her from the cabin in the woods, Aibileen found herself becoming a little anxious leaving the infant alone, even if Tyreese, Lizzie, Judith and Mika were in the other room. Those motherly instincts she hadn't felt in such a long time were starting to come back. Sometimes, Abileen would revert back to her motherly mode when she'd watch over Judith or help Carl with something, but with Francesca, it was different. Carl and Judith had Rick. Francesca didn't have anyone anymore.

"She'll be fine," Carol said, not looking up from her peaches. When Aibileen looked back at the older woman, Carol gave a knowing look. "Francesca? She'll be fine. Tyreese is watching over her."

Aibileen nodded wordlessly.

"I just wanted a moment to talk to you. Alone."

"OK...?"

Carol stopped cutting the peaches for a moment, looking at them with disinterest as she tried thinking about what she wanted to say.

"I just needed to talk about Lizzie," Carol said slowly, her voice lowering an octave.

"What about her?" Aibileen felt worry gnawing at her gut.

"She's becoming unstable. I found her playing with a walker earlier today," Carol murmured. "_Playing_ with a _walker_."

Aibileen's brows furrowed. "When I found her, back at the prison, her father said that she gets upset when he killed walkers."

"She thinks they're still people." Carol pursed her lips. "Lizzie believes she can communicate with them. When I killed the walker, she said I just _'didn't understand'_. I'm starting to wonder if she should even go to Terminus."

"Lizzie's _that_ dangerous?"

"I don't think she should be around other people. She's unpredictable, unstable... Sometimes she'll feed the walkers mice. Give them names."

Aibileen sighed, trying to clear her mind. "Maybe she should spend a little more time here. All this open space could give her time to get a clear head. Lizzie'll understand soon enough."

The older woman let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's hope she does."

* * *

After dinner, all the dirtied dishes were put in the sink and the small group gathered around the fireplace and just enjoyed a moment's peace. Tyreese suggested that Francesca be put in the crib Judith was in, but Aibileen politely declined. Judith had grown significantly, and the crib seemed big enough to hold only one baby.

"I'll hold her," Aibileen said, smiling softly. "Thanks, though."

When Judith and Francesca had been fed, Judith was put down for the night while Aibileen held Francesca. A spare blanket was given to Francesca, who seemed to enjoy it thoroughly.

"I had to help stop them," Lizzie said thickly.

Tyreese was nice enough to explain that Lizzie and Mika were trying to outrun a group of burnt walkers. There had been too much going on; the fence around the house weren't the best, it was just some wood and barbed wire. The walkers could easily knock that over.

But as for what Mika and Lizzie were doing so far from the property was the mystery.

"Do you understand what they are now?" Carol asked.

Aibileen saw a look on Lizzie's face she couldn't identify. It was a look that sent shivers up her spine.

"I know." Lizzie looked at Carol. "I know what I have to do now."

"It's ugly," Carol said hesitantly, "and it's scary and it does change you. But that's how we get to be here, that's the cost of growing up now."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Mika said softly. "I don't want to be mean."

"You'll have to be sometimes," Lizzie said solemnly. "But just sometimes."

Carol had spent about an hour and a half cracking pecans. She and Aibileen shared a look. If Lizzie truly saw how bad the walkers were, she'd understand that they weren't play things or pets. Aibileen tried having a little faith that Lizzie would outgrow her unhealthy habit of thinking that way.

"We have a lot of pecans here," Carol said, trying to sound cheerful. "You getting sick of 'em yet?"

Mika smiled. "Nope."

Gently scooping Francesca and wrapping the infant awkwardly in the blanket she had, Aibileen gave a smile to Carol and the girls.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," she murmured. "G'night."

Finding a spot still near the fireplace but with enough room for Aibileen to lie down with Francesca near her, Aibileen laid down and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I sincerely apologize for not having this up sooner and I hope you guys still find this chapter interesting at all. My laptop started acting up...you guys probably don't wanna hear excuses. Anyway, I'm sorry.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'd like to thank a wonderful reviewer who PM'd me with advice to help me through this stupid writer's block. I thank you, friend.**

**Leave a kind &amp; helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	105. Chapter 105

**105—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 9**

The next morning was calm. Everyone woke up around the same time, feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day. Judith and Francesca were tended to; Carol, Lizzie, and Mika cooked some pecans for breakfast—it all felt so natural.

Carol had talked to Lizzie about spending a little quality time with her sister, Judith, and Francesca—after Aibileen had to be _convinced_ that the infant in her care would be safe without her—while the three adults walked around the perimeter of the house, checking for walkers.

"You're positive you want to go to Terminus?" Carol asked.

Aibileen nodded. "I just wanna know for myself if the others made it there or not. And it could be nice for Francesca."

"If that's what you really want..." There was a slight hesitation in Carol's voice.

"If I find Rick there, I should tell him about Judith," Aibileen mentioned. Carol glanced at Aibileen with a frown. "Judith's his daughter, he ought to know."

"Fine," Carol sighed.

They walked in silence for a little bit, just enjoying the scenery and keeping a lookout for any walkers.

"The girls like it here," Carol said. "We could build it up—plant more food, we could find a car for an escape route. Just in case." The older woman glanced up at Tyreese. "If you don't want to go to Terminus, we _could_ stay."

Aibileen kept an eye out as Carol and Tyreese talked. The two made it clear that they had no intentions of _immediately_ going to Terminus, and if that was their choice then good for them. Everyone had their own plan for survival, and it seemed like the group Aibileen had grown so attached to might actually be going in different directions. She just hoped she'd find Daryl, at least so she could have some kind of reassurance.

But the whole ordeal that went down with Merle and those men? And Selena disappearing?

Aibileen would have to figure something out. She'd have to think up something to tell the younger Dixon, and she'd have to figure out a way to search for Selena, even though it seemed impossible that she'd be found.

Sometimes, family's all a person ever has, and Selena's the only family Aibileen had.

* * *

The walk back to the house was relaxing—it felt like Carol, Tyreese, and Aibileen were in no hurry, like they had all the time in the world. It was a good feeling. They got to hear all the insects chirping and the birds singing.

Tyreese and Carol talked about hunting the entire way, Aibileen listening with slight interest.

"My husband used to go hunting," Carol said. "Told the same _stupid_ joke every year."

"Are you gonna tell it?" Tyreese asked.

"What's the difference between beer nuts and deer nuts?" Carol paused for a moment, a slight smirk on her face. "Beer nuts are around 1.79, deer nuts are just under a _buck_."

Aibileen smirked a little. Tyreese let out a chuckle. The joke was so bad it was funny.

As they got closer to the house, the three of them stopped. Lizzie stood next to the blanket Francesca and Judith were, Mika was laying down behind her. It was almost like Lizzie was waiting for them to return, looking around anxiously until she spotted the adults.

There was a cold, unsettling feeling oozing its way onto the three of them as they looked at Lizzie. Francesca and Judith seemed unaware of what was happening, Mika wasn't moving from her spot.

Carol, Tyreese, and Aibileen wasted no time in running over to where Lizzie stood. Their blood ran cold when they saw the bloodstained knife in Lizzie's hand, the girl's hands smeared with blood.

That explained why Mika was on the ground unmoving. There were bloodstains on Mika's body, and Lizzie seemed almost unfazed at the thought of her sister being dead—it didn't even seem to bother Lizzie that she _murdered_ her sister.

Hell, Lizzie was _smiling_ as they approached her.

"Don't worry, she'll come back," Lizzie said simply. "I didn't hurt her brain."

Aibileen felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes, her heart clenching.

Tyreese seemed like he was frozen with fear, staring at Lizzie with wide eyes. Carol looked at Mika's body then looking at Lizzie. The young girl was standing dangerously close to Judith and Francesca, the bloodied knife still in hand.

Carol started to reach over, but Lizzie pulled out her handgun and aimed it at the older woman.

"No!" she exclaimed. "We _have_ to wait. I need to show you! You'll finally see, you'll finally get it. We have to wait."

"Lizzie, sweetie, put the gun down," Aibileen said, her voice cracking. "We won't touch Mika."

"You guys _have_ to wait." Lizzie didn't lower the gun. "You'll all see!"

"We _can_ wait," Carol said softly. "Just give me the gun. We can wait, I swear."

Lizzie seemed hesitant in handing the gun over, glancing anxiously at it then looking at Carol uncomfortably. After she handed it over, she started bouncing a little on the balls of her feet.

"You, Aibileen, and Tyreese should take Francesca and Judith back," Carol said. "It's not safe for them."

"But they can change too," Lizzie said, sounding almost dazed. "I was just about..."

"They can't even walk," Aibileen croaked.

Lizzie looked down at Francesca and Judith, who picked up on the intensity in the air and started whining.

"Yeah. You're right." Lizzie gave a slight nod.

"So we'll take Francesca and Judith back to the house, and we'll have lunch...I-I'll just tie Mika up." Carol looked at Mika's body and had to fight her tears. Lizzie didn't deserve to see Carol upset. "Just so she won't go anywhere."

"Promise that's what you'll do?" Lizzie asked.

"I promise. I'll use her shoelaces." Carol glanced at Aibileen and Tyreese, the two of them seemingly paralyzed where they stood. Lizzie seemed just fine with her sister being dead. She seemed confident that what she did had some kind of _glorious_ purpose.

Aibileen and Tyreese hesitantly walked over and picked up Francesca and Judith. Lizzie watched their movements like a hawk.

"Uh...let's go Lizzie," Tyreese said tensely.

* * *

Lizzie had been placed in another room, secured by Tyreese. He gave her food and water, took away all her weapons. Aibileen and Tyreese hadn't put down Francesca or Judith since they returned to the house. Carol had returned half an hour later, looking exhausted.

"I gave her food," Tyreese said. "Cleared out her room. Made sure she didn't have any knives." When Carol didn't say anything, Tyreese continued talking. "She has a shoebox full of mice. I asked her if she was the one feeding the walkers at the prison. That was her."

Carol buried her face in her hands.

"At the Tombs, I found this rabbit," he went on. "It was pulled apart and nailed to a board. That was her, too. Said she was just having fun. I was thinking...maybe she killed Karen and David. But I don't know how she could drag them away."

"She would've let them turn," Carol said dryly. "It wasn't her."

"Does she really think there's somethin' special about them?" Aibileen asked softly.

"What do we do?" Tyreese asked.

"I could leave with her," Carol offered. "We can't sleep with her, Francesca, and Judith under the same roof."

"Y'all wouldn't make it," Aibileen murmured.

"She can't be around other people."

"We could try and help her," Tyreese said softly.

"This is who she is." Carol shook her head. "It was already there. I didn't see it. I should've seen it."

"We could go," Aibileen offered. "Judith and Francesca'll be safe..."

"You wouldn't make it either." Carol didn't say anything for a moment, but when she looked up at Aibileen and Tyreese, there was a look that suggested something. "She can't be around other people."

It was the look that gave it away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this chapter was good! I didn't really feel all that sad when Lizzie died. Honestly, since Lizzie was so unstable, it made more sense for her to be killed off than kept alive. But, for some reason, the way she was killed off reminded me of the book 'Of Mice and Men'. Probably the way she died.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything that's in the 'Walking Dead' franchise. I'll always own my fillers and my characters.**

**Quick question, I was thinking that, since Beth was taken and was forced to stay at that hospital, maybe I could write in Selena's character being there too. I don't know. The idea came into my head one day and I thought that it'd be a good idea to write it like that when that part of the show came up. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	106. Chapter 106

**106—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 10**

Carol's face told them what she intended to do. Lizzie was unstable, not _entirely_ understanding the intensity of the new world. Because Lizzie couldn't comprehend what was going on, Mika had to pay the price for it. The sweet little girl who believed she didn't have to hurt anyone to survive.

With Mika dead and two infants in the house, how were they supposed to be safe? Lizzie showed she had no problems killing others to prove her _'point'_, even willing to try and murder _babies_ for her statement.

She had to be dealt with.

It had to be soon.

"Stay in the house," Carol said, tears filling her eyes. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Aibileen and Tyreese watched as Carol led Lizzie outside. Lizzie seemed completely unaware of what Carol was about to do. Lizzie was even smiling. Aibileen held Francesca closer, as if that could calm down the emotions running through her.

_They sure as Hell aren't bad as what Carol must be feeling,_ she thought solemnly.

Carol was trying so hard to compose herself, trying to put up a happy front for Lizzie. It must've been horrible, having to be the one responsible for killing—an execution, that's what Aibileen considered it—someone as young as Lizzie.

Once Carol and Lizzie were gone, Aibileen sat down on the ground, holding Francesca as tightly as possible. Tyreese had put Judith in her crib, then going to the window to watch as Carol led Lizzie away.

"Do ya think this is right?" Aibileen asked, her voice sounding small and weak.

"What other choices do we have?" Tyreese asked. "We have to think about what's best for us...for Judith and Francesca."

"She's just a kid."

"Who murdered her sister and thinks walkers are her friend."

Aibileen let out a shaky breath, gently stroking Francesca's brown hair.

"This world is awful," she said softly.

"This world is all we've got."

A gunshot rang outside. Francesca started whining in Aibileen's arms, wriggling in an attempt to get out of her hold. Tyreese turned around, tears rimming his eyes. Nothing could have ever prepared them for something like that.

* * *

After Carol came back, tears running down her face, she placed the gun on the table before silently grabbing a shovel and going back outside. Tyreese followed with two bed sheets in hand.

"I'll help," Aibileen offered.

Tyreese shook his head. "Stay here and watch over them. This'll probably take a while."

* * *

After a couple hours, Tyreese and Carol came back in covered in dirt. Aibileen sat on a sofa near Judith's crib, Francesca sleeping soundly in Aibileen's arms. When Tyreese and Carol sat themselves at the table, a heavy silence hung in the air.

"I killed Karen and David," Carol said, placing her gun where Tyreese sat. "I had to stop the illness from breaking out; I had to stop other people from dying."

Aibileen saw the look on Tyreese's face. He looked angry, in disbelief—most of all, he looked hurt. Aibileen noticed how much trust Tyreese put into the relationship he had with Carol. Then to have it broken, that must've hurt most of all.

"It wasn't Lizzie. It wasn't a stranger. Tyreese, it was me."

Tyreese turned away from her, tears filling his eyes.

"You do what you have to do," Carol concluded.

Aibileen held Francesca a little tighter. She didn't know how Tyreese would react to what Carol just admitted, but it didn't look like he was going to handle it well. That was the frightening part.

"Was she scared?" he whispered. Carol shook her head. "It was quick?"

Carol nodded.

When Tyreese's hand grabbed the gun, everything became still and quiet.

"I forgive you," he said quietly, removing his hand from the gun. "But I never will forget. It happened. You did it. You feel it, I know you do. But...I forgive you." When Carol nodded, Tyreese nodded in return. "We don't need to stay," he said. "We _can't_ stay."

* * *

The next morning, they woke up early, packed their belongings, and left without looking back. They couldn't look back. Despite how nice the house was, how big the property was, there was nothing there for them anymore.

Finding the train tracks, they followed that without another word. It was about another hour before any of them started talking again.

"How did you get separated from Merle and Selena?" Carol asked.

"There was this group...they came outta nowhere." Aibileen shrugged. "They were gonna take Selena and I and...They attacked Merle when he tried defendin' us."

"You don't know what happened to him?" Tyreese asked.

"No. He told me to run and I did. If I hadn't..." Aibileen sighed.

"If you hadn't, there would've been a world of trouble," Carol said. "Merle saved your life."

"I know. It's the not-knowin'-what-happened to him that's killin' me," Aibileen said solemnly, adjusting Francesca in her arms.

"Merle wouldn't want you worrying about him," Tyreese said.

Aibileen frowned. Tyreese was right. Merle, much like Daryl, didn't want people worrying about him when it came to his safety. The Dixon brothers always had each other's backs, even if they weren't always together. Because of their father and how they grew up, no one was really concerned about what happened to them. If their father beat them half to death, then that's what happened.

But after the outbreak and finding other survivors, they were pulled into a different environment. People were concerned about their safety, even if they didn't particularly like the brothers.

"I suppose..." Aibileen said in a hushed voice.

* * *

They continued walking for hours. The beating sun started making Judith and Francesca restless and irritated. They had to stop to make sure the infants got some shade and water.

"Let's hope Terminus has plenty of shade," Aibileen muttered. She tried providing Francesca as much shade as possible, but the heat was still making her restless.

"Maybe some cool water too," Tyreese sighed, adjusting Judith in his arms. Carol was getting a water bottle out of her backpack to give Tyreese. It wasn't just Judith and Francesca getting a little irritated in the Georgian heat. Carol, Tyreese, and Aibileen were getting tired of it.

"We can only hope," Carol said. "The best way to find out is to keep moving."

They didn't really know how much farther they had until they reached Terminus, but they hoped they were close.


	107. Chapter 107

**107—Sanctuary for All, Community for All, Those Who Arrive Survive: Terminus pt. 11**

They kept following the train tracks for a majority of the day. The signs for Terminus became more frequent, and after a while, they just learned to ignore them. Tyreese, Carol, and Aibileen knew they were going in the right direction. There weren't many walkers by the train tracks, so it made traveling quicker and easier.

"We're close," Carol said. "I'll get you guys there, make sure you're safe. But I'm not going to stay."

Tyreese had stopped to look at another Terminus sign, before looking at Carol with a frown.

"It'd be best if ya came with us," Aibileen said, adjusting Francesca in her arms. "If this place is as good as it's lettin' on..."

Carol shook her head. "I can't. If things were different, maybe."

Before they could start walking again, a walker stumbled out of the thick shrubbery, a handcuff on one of its hands and half of its face torn to shreds. Giving Tyreese Judith, Carol took out a knife and killed the walker. Looking in the direction it came from, Carol's face paled.

They hurried off the tracks and hid behind some trees and bushes. A herd of walkers were almost across the tracks, but the sounds of gunshots led the walkers down the tracks.

* * *

It took a while for Tyreese, Carol, and Aibileen to come out of their hiding spot. They wanted to wait until the walkers were far enough ahead before coming out. And when they were, they got up and stood on the tracks, looking in the direction the walkers went in.

"That was gunfire," Tyreese said. "It could've been from Terminus."

"Someone was attacking them," Aibileen said.

"Or they were attacking someone," Carol pointed out.

"Do we even we even want to find out?" Tyreese asked.

Carol looked around for a moment, thinking something over. "There's another track due East. That'll get us there."

* * *

Following Carol down the track, they tried to be quiet and careful in their surroundings. If a herd that big could just come out of nowhere, who's to say another one wouldn't show up?

Tyreese and Aibileen made sure Judith and Francesca were well protected, making sure nothing bad happened to the infants in their arms. The sounds of the gunfire and the herd of walkers that suddenly appeared put them on edge, they needed to be _extra_ careful.

What if Terminus _had _been under attack? The walkers were headed that way, that meant more trouble for them. But was Terminus really the _'sanctuary'_ that was written on their signs? After the prison incident, they couldn't be too careful.

As they continued walking, a clearing came up ahead, and the sound of a man's voice. Carol motioned for them to be quiet. Getting her handgun out, they silently approached the man.

"...I told Albert I want the kid's hat after he bleeds out," he said into a walkie-talkie.

"Keep your finger off the button and drop it," Carol warned, aiming her gun at the man's head.

"Listen, y'all don't have to do this," he said calmly, holding his hands up. A voice came over the walkie-talkie, but it was drowned out with static. "Whatever you want, we got a place where everyone's welcome."

"Shut up," Aibileen said.

"OK." He nodded.

"We're friends with the kid with the hat," Carol said.

The guy let out a sigh, almost like the idea of having some interrupt his work bothered him more than the idea of having a gun to his head.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered.

"Get up," Carol said.

* * *

The man was led into an abandoned cabin, where he was tied up and was forced to explain himself. Apparently, the guy was saying only Carl and Michonne made it to Terminus, attacking the little community and being held captive. It didn't make much sense that only Carl and Michonne would find their way to Terminus, that Carl wouldn't be with Rick. That none of the other group members would've figured out where the community was.

"They just attacked us," the guy said. "We're just holding them."

Carol started digging through her backpack, looking for certain supplies.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Who else do you have?" Tyreese asked. "Do you have their names?"

"We just have the boy and the samurai, that's it. We were protecting ourselves!"

"I don't believe you," Carol pushed.

"There's a bunch of us out there," the guy went on, "in six different directions. There was a lot of gunfire back home. We need to set off our charges all at the same time to confuse the dead ones away. That's a good idea for you too."

"No it isn't," Aibileen said. "A herd's headin' over to Terminus right now."

"We don't want to confuse them away," Carol finished. "We're gonna need their help."

Carol zipped her backpack up and slung it over her shoulder.

"It's a compound. They'll see you coming. If you can make it that far with all the cold bodies heading over."

Aibileen looked at Carol. She had made it very clear that _she_ wanted to go over to Terminus to check it out. Since Tyreese and Aibileen had Judith and Francesca to worry about, and since the guy was being kept prisoner for the time being, _someone_ had to go over to Terminus while someone else watched over their prisoner.

Tyreese whispered something to Carol, who left without much of a word. When Tyreese closed the door behind her, he shared an anxious look with Aibileen.

* * *

A tense silence hung in the air. Tyreese found a large plastic container big enough to place Francesca and Judith in. The guy watched Tyreese's and Aibileen's movements like a hawk—more like a predator.

"They got a name?" he asked. When Aibileen and Tyreese didn't answer, the man called out to them again. "Hey, they gotta name?"

"Judith and Francesca," Tyreese said.

"They your daughters or something?" The man's eyes darted to the plastic container with a look in his eyes that was all too predatory like. Not to mention the questions he was asking were just unsettling.

"They're friends," Aibileen said curtly.

The guy hummed. "I don't have any friends. I mean, I know people. They're just assholes I stay alive with. The other woman your friend? The woman? What about her?" He nodded to Aibileen. When Tyreese and Aibileen didn't respond, the guy let out a dramatic sigh, looking around with disinterest. "I used to have them," he said. "Used to watch football on Sundays. I went to church. I know I did. But I can't picture it anymore. It's funny how you don't even notice the time go by."

Aibileen stayed knelt down by the plastic container, gently stroking Francesca's hair, looking between her and Judith while making sure the guy didn't do anything.

"Are ya tryna prove a point?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Horrible shit just stacks up day after day. You get used to it."

"I haven't gotten used to it," Tyreese said softly.

"Of course you haven't. You're the kind of guy who saves babies. It's like saving an anchor without a boat in the middle of the ocean."

Tyreese looked down at Judith and Francesca again, choosing not to talk to the man anymore.

"Been behind some kind of walls right? You've been around but you haven't gotten your hands dirty. I can tell. See, you're a good guy."

"You have no idea about the things I've done."

Aibileen shot a look Tyreese's way. The guy was baiting them, Aibileen could tell. The way he spoke and how he was acting didn't add up and Aibileen didn't want another minute of it.

"You're a good guy," the guy continued. "That's why you're gonna die today."

Tyreese stiffened. Aibileen pursed her lips.

"It's why those babies are gonna die. Pixie over there is gonna die too." The guy nodded, as if confirming it for himself. Tyreese stood up and Aibileen felt her heart drop. "Or...you can get in that car, get outta here, keep on being lucky."

"You think you're gonna kill me?" Tyreese said threateningly.

"Why haven't you killed me?" The guy leaned forward. "How does having me alive help you? Why the Hell are you even talking to me? Take the babies, take your friend, and _go_. I don't want to do this today."

* * *

Carol wore a poncho she found and smeared walker blood and guts all over it. She smeared mud on her face and in her hair, that way the walkers wouldn't recognize her as an actual living person. For the most part, it worked. None of the walkers who were heading over to Terminus noticed her. She quietly walked up to a rusty chain fence that surrounded the outer parts of Terminus.

She saw a few men yank Rick up and drag him inside the nearest building. Glenn and Daryl and other men she couldn't quite make it were being forcibly put inside the building, bound and gagged.

Walking a little further down, Carol got out her gun to better see the Terminus people at the inner fence. They were luring the walkers closer to them to be killed. Slowly looking around, Carol took note of a giant container of gas not too far from where the people were killing the walkers. The people ran after a moment, pointing at something and yelling.

A herd of walkers was making its way into Terminus.

Carol quickly got a little fire rocket that she took from the man's stash and put it into the barrel of the gun. She made sure the part that would shoot out was sticking through the other side of the fence.

_This better work,_ she thought.

She took out a machine gun she stored in her backpack and aimed it at the gas container below. Shooting a few times, one of the bullets finally went through and white steam poured out.

That was when Carol lit the fire rocket.

* * *

Tyreese and Aibileen ran to the window the moment they heard the explosion. Black smoke rose up and hung heavily in the sky.

"Is that Terminus?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," Tyreese said.

"Maybe you're gonna win this. Maybe your friend... Maybe that _woman_ just got capped. Maybe I'm gonna be the one who gets capped when she comes back."

"Nobody's gotta die today," Tyreese murmured.

The guy let out a sharp laugh. "Man, if you _believe that_, then it's definitely gonna be you and the kid. Even if that place is burning to the ground."

* * *

The explosion should've been a big enough distraction to get all the Terminus people away from wherever Rick and the others were being kept. With the amount of walkers that were trying to get in, that could serve as an even _bigger_ distraction. Carol blended in with the walkers the best she could, making sure to walk carefully and avoid the bullets. She kept her gun with her just underneath her poncho, using the right moments to shoot down any Terminus people on the ground.

With all the smoke and confusion, they wouldn't be able to figure out that someone was hiding amongst the walkers.

Some of the walkers noticed Carol because of the sound of the gunfire, but she found a room before the walkers could get to her and closed the door.

* * *

Carol made her way into a room filled with all kinds of personal belongings—hats, backpacks, toys, jewelry, certain articles of clothes, various types of weapons—and was quick to notice Rick's watch amongst the taken jewelry and Daryl's crossbow with the weapons.

Slinging Daryl's crossbow over her shoulder, she pocketed Rick's watch and quickly left the room.

* * *

After walking through some more hallways, Carol found herself in a room illuminated by candles. A _lot_ of candles. Writing was written all over the walls and the floor.

_Never again. Never trust. We first. Always._ Carol's eyes narrowed at that.

Carol looked down at the ground. The writing was in one big circle, the candles surrounding it like a border. Some of the writing had various items on it.

_It's like a memorial,_ Carol thought.

Feeling a little uncomfortable in the room, Carol tried to quickly make her way out but was stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Drop your weapons and turn around. I want to see your face."

After putting Daryl's crossbow down, Carol quickly turned and shot at the woman.

It was a few minutes of fighting that took place after that before Carol gained some control and kept her gun aimed at the woman.

"The signs? They were real." The woman nodded. "It was a sanctuary. People came and took this place..."

"Just tell me..." Carol tried.

"...and they _raped_," the woman continued, "and they _killed_. And they left over _weeks_, but we got out and fought and we got it back. And we heard the message. You're the butcher or you're the cattle."

"The men they pulled from that train car, where are they?" Carol asked. The woman didn't answer, so Carol shot her in the leg.

"Don't point it at my head," the woman seethed. "You could've been one of us. You could've listened to what the world is telling you."

"You lure people here, take what they have, and then murder them," Carol listed off. "Is that what this place is?"

"Not at first," the woman gasped. "It's what it had to be. And we're still here."

Lowering the gun, Carol picked up the weapons she dropped and slung them over her shoulder, her eyes not leaving the wounded woman for a second. She had heard the walkers banging against the nearest exit, and there was no questioning on what she was about to do.

* * *

"The smoke's goin' down," Aibileen murmured.

Aibileen watched as Tyreese rushed to the other window. Walkers were making their way through the outside of the cabin, probably heading over to Terminus. It was in that moment when Aibileen and Tyreese were distracted that the man ran over to the container and held a firm grip on Judith's and Francesca's heads.

Tyreese and Aibileen were about to lunge at him, but the man tightened his grip on the infants' heads. Francesca and Judith started crying, startled by the sudden turn of events.

"Put your weapons on the ground or I'll kill 'em right now."

Aibileen and Tyreese reluctantly placed their weapons on the ground, their eyes not leaving the man's for a second. The walkers heard the noise and started slamming themselves against the windows and door.

"Please don't do that," Tyreese said.

Judith let out a shriek.

Aibileen felt her chest constrict and her breathing become labored.

"Go outside," the man shouted. "Just one twist!"

"No!" Aibileen cried.

"Don't make me!"

Tyreese put a hand on Aibileen's shoulder, gently leading her outside. She felt tears form in her eyes. The man was serious. He was going to break Judith's and Francesca's neck if they didn't obey him.

Tyreese grabbed Aibileen's hand before yanking the door open and throwing himself out the door first before Aibileen followed.

"Stay behind me!" he exclaimed.

Aibileen saw a look of pure rage on Tyreese's face. The look was terrifying. With all that built up anger, Tyreese somehow managed to take down all the walkers that surrounded the cabin. Aibileen knew that with Tyreese's size, he was undoubtedly strong. But when he was _angry_, there was no stopping what he'd do. When the last walker had been killed, Tyreese took a moment to catch his breath.

Once he had caught his breath, he stormed back inside and tackled the man to the ground, giving him a thorough beating.

* * *

Carol left Terminus. She tried to find Rick and the others the best she could, but there was so much commotion going on she didn't have another choice. Walkers and fire and shooting and everything happening so fast it was all a big jumbled mess. So she took to roaming the wooded area around Terminus for a little bit, double checking to see if she would run into them at all. She had removed her walker bloodied poncho and tried to wipe the mud off her face the best she could. When Carol heard voices a couple feet from her, she carefully went over and came to a slow halt when she saw Rick and the others, some of them she couldn't recognize, clustered together.

When Carol got close enough to where they were, Daryl turned around and looked at her, almost in disbelief, before running over and hugging her.

Rick approached her, a hesitant smile on his face. "Did you do that?" he asked. Rick embraced her, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"You have to come with me," she said.

* * *

Aibileen held Francesca tightly in her arms. Francesca and Judith had calmed down from the earlier scare, just being content in being held. Aibileen looked at the body of the man. Tyreese had literally beaten the man to death. Aibileen gently held Francesca's head to her shoulder, kissing her head softly. There had been a look of horror on Tyreese's face when he realized what he'd done, but Aibileen had said that his actions were justified.

"We should go outside," Aibileen said softly, giving Francesca another kiss. "Just in case Carol comes back..."

Tyreese nodded, scooping up Judith and their supplies and following Aibileen out the door. The walker bodies still littered the ground but it was better than feeling trapped in there.

Aibileen put a hand on Tyreese's forearm. Carol was coming back, only this time, she brought the others with her.

Rick and Carl dropped their supplies and ran over to Tyreese, grabbing Judith.

Sasha ran over and gave Tyreese a tearful hug.

When Aibileen's eyes locked with Daryl's, even seeing Merle amongst the group, her eyes watered. Daryl ran over to her and gently touched her face. The huntsman's eyes went down to Francesca for a moment before looking back at Aibileen.

Shaking her head, Aibileen gently cupped Daryl's face and brought it down to hers for a kiss.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him all the while being careful of Francesca.

* * *

Everyone took a moment to compose themselves. With Rick and Carl being reunited with Judith, and everyone else finally coming together, it was becoming emotional and everyone just needed to gather themselves.

Daryl kept an arm wrapped around Aibileen's waist, his nose buried in her hair. Aibileen told him of how she ended up with Francesca, and he seemed to understand it fairly well, saying that what she did was good.

"Well, well," Merle's voice drawled out. "Last time I saw ya, there wasn't no baby."

Daryl lifted his head, but rested his chin atop Aibileen's head.

Aibileen smiled. "Last time I saw ya, ya saved me and Selena's ass."

"She ain't with ya?" Merle asked.

Aibileen's smile faltered, gently placing a kiss on Francesca's forehead. "No. I don't know what happened to her."

"She'll be fine," Daryl murmured, placing a chaste kiss on Aibileen's lips. "I'm sure she's out there somewhere."

Looking up at Daryl, Aibileen gently lifted Francesca up, silently asking for him to hold her. The huntsman did without question, Francesca latching onto him, her big brown eyes looking up at him curiously. Without even thinking, Aibileen walked over to Merle and gave him a hug. Both Merle and Daryl were stunned by Aibileen's action.

"The Hell are ya doin'?" Merle grunted.

"Huggin' ya, asshole," Aibileen said softly. "Ya saved my life twice. Thank you."

Aibileen pulled back from the one-sided hug and gave the older Dixon a smile. Taking Francesca from Daryl, she gave the Dixon brothers her best smile before going to talk to Maggie and Glenn.

"Ya got yourself one Helluva woman, little brother," Merle said.

Daryl couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long for this one to be put up. I've been really busy lately and I just got really sick so I've kind of been pushing this one off for a little bit. But I do hope you like this chapter. I always love hearing what you guys think of the chapters, so if you guys have any ideas, just let me know.**

**Everyone—minus Beth and Selena, I suppose****—getting reunited was a good moment to end the first part of the Terminus arc. But despite my strong dislike for Gareth and his crew, I found myself completely and undoubtedly disliking Eugene. I could never make myself like Eugene, I could not even make myself tolerate him. It was his whole demeanor and attitude that just got on my nerves.**

**But enough of my pointless ramblings.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this update! I will try and be more consistent with my updating.**

**Leave a helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	108. Chapter 108

**108—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 1**

When Aibileen made it over to Maggie and Glenn, she was immediately attacked by Maggie. The eldest Greene girl had given Aibileen the most bone-crushing hug before taking notice to Francesca. Aibileen wasn't even given a moment to recover from the hug before Maggie took Francesca from her arms and studied the infant.

"She's gorgeous," Maggie gushed.

"She can't be just a few months younger than Judith," Glenn said.

Walking over, Aibileen carefully took Francesca from Maggie's arms and held her close. Francesca's arms latched onto Aibileen, looking at Maggie and Glenn curiously.

"What happened to her parents?" Glenn asked.

"They're dead," Aibileen said solemnly. "They were nice people. I just...I feel responsible for what happened to them. The only decent thing that came out of the situation was their daughter livin'."

Maggie placed a comforting hand on Aibileen's shoulder. "Don't go thinking like that," she said. "If you think about it, this could kinda be like a second chance for you."

"Second chance?" Aibileen's brows furrowed. "Second chance at _what_?"

"Being a mother." Maggie's eyes darted to Francesca, who seemed content in Aibileen's arms.

The suggestion made Aibileen's blood run cold. "I can't do that."

"Who else is going to take care of her?" Glenn asked. "She's probably more comfortable around you than anyone else."

"You were a mother before this, Aibee," Maggie said softly. "You saved this baby's life. I bet you so many people lost their children to this. At least consider being _some kind of_ motherly figure for her."

Aibileen looked down at Francesca. Her big brown eyes were looking around; her head was resting on Aibileen's shoulder; her hands were clinging to Aibileen like her life depended on it. After Jamie's death, Aibileen swore that she'd never have children in the world they lived in—it didn't matter how nice the guy was or how much she cared for him.

_Glenn's right, though. Francesca's got no one to look after her. She needs at least someone to look after her, right?_

"I'll think about it," Aibileen murmured. Aibileen did a quick sweep over the group. There were some people she didn't recognize, and Aibileen was starting to notice that there were some people missing. "Where's Hershel?"

Aibileen noticed the look Maggie and Glenn shared.

"He died," Maggie said, her voice becoming thick. "The Governor killed him."

Opening her mouth, Aibileen tried to find the words to say how sorry she was for Maggie's loss—but no words came out. After a moment longer of Aibileen's mouth opening and closing, making her look like a fish out of water, Aibileen finally got the next question out of the way.

"Beth?"

Maggie shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

After a while, everyone regained their bearings and got themselves acquainted and reacquainted. Aibileen, Tyreese, and Carol were introduced to the small group who, apparently, accompanied Glenn and his friend Tara in a search for Maggie before they arrived at Terminus. There was a large, redheaded man with a very prominent mustache who firmly introduced himself as Abraham; a heavier man, just a few inches shorter than Abraham, introduced himself as Eugene; and a small, pretty woman introduced herself as Rosita.

Abraham had been quick to inform Aibileen that Eugene was some important scientist who could figure out how to reverse everything. In Aibileen's opinion, she didn't believe that the outbreak could be reversed by just _one_ guy, no matter how big Eugene spoke, and she _certainly_ didn't think Eugene even knew what he was talking about. But Aibileen heard the confidence and trust in Abraham's voice, so she didn't say a word.

"I don't know if the fire's still burning," Rick said. Black smoke still rose from where Terminus was, but it wasn't as thick as before.

"It is," Carol called.

Giving a hum, Rick nodded. "We need to go."

"Where?" Daryl asked.

"Somewhere far away from there," Rick instructed. Everyone but Abraham's group gathered their belongings and followed Rick into the wooded area.

* * *

It took a couple minutes, but they all managed to find the train tracks and went from there. No one spoke. All they could do was keep going and hope to find a place safe enough to lay low for a little while.

Everyone made sure to keep a sharp lookout for walkers or any Terminus people who might've survived. In that moment, it seemed like walkers weren't the bigger threats the group had to face. Humans had proved to be far more dangerous than any walker _ever_ could.

"We'll stop here and rest," Rick announced, the group had been walking for about a majority of the day and despite the trees providing some shade from the sun, the heat didn't die down.

The group put down their backpacks, some of them sitting down and trying to find some shade, others standing guard and looking for threats. Everyone made sure to stay within eyesight of each other.

Aibileen sat herself down and tried to go through her backpack while holding Francesca. After a minute or two, Daryl knelt beside her, giving a small smile.

"I'm just tryna get water for Francesca," she said softly, returning the huntsman's smile.

Daryl grabbed a water bottle out of Aibileen's bag. Since leaving the house Aibileen shared with Tyreese, Carol, Lizzie, and Mika, she did manage to find one other bottle, which she thought was a miracle.

_At least Francesca won't have to wait until Judith's done with hers,_ Aibileen thought solemnly. Adjusting Francesca in her arms, Aibileen got the bottle ready.

"I'll do it," Daryl murmured. Taking the bottle away from her, the huntsman poured some water in and put the top back on.

Aibileen took the bottle with a murmured _'thank you'_ and started feeding it to Francesca. She happily took the lukewarm water.

Daryl sat himself next to her, laying his crossbow across his lap. A few others had gone out to gather some firewood while the rest did a quick sweep of the area. Looking over at him, Aibileen was able to take in Daryl's appearance with the limited light they had left. A black eye with some cuts and bruises on his face. His hair was longer, so it covered most of the damage.

Sighing, Aibileen rested her head on the huntsman's shoulder.

"I'm happy you're OK," she murmured.

Daryl lowered his head and buried his nose into Aibileen's hair, closing his eyes for a minute. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head before just resting his chin atop her head.

"I wanted to go back for ya," he said softly. "When shit hit the fan...back at the prison. I wanted to go look for ya, but..."

"Ya couldn't, I understand." Aibileen relished in the feeling of being so close to Daryl again. His sturdiness brought her comfort and his presence was relaxing. "That ain't important anymore."

A couple minutes of silence went by. Francesca finished her bottle and Aibileen made sure she was a-OK before settling in for the night. Aibileen didn't really have any means of keeping herself or Francesca warm, and the best cushioning Aibileen had to offer was her backpack. So in that moment, Daryl shrugged off his vest and gently placed it over Aibileen and Francesca.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I hope you guys liked this update. Sorry if it wasn't the best. Now to start working on the Alexandria arc. I might have a little trouble writing the whole Alexandria arc, so it'd be awesome to have some help from you guys on that. There also might be some problems when it comes to the part where Rick and everyone goes to retrieve Carol and Beth from the hospital, too. Just in general, I would very much appreciate help from you guys! Suggestions or how I could improve my future chapters****—honestly, just leave a review on what you think could help or PM.**

**And as a head's up, the future chapters will vary in length depending on how much homework/work I have. I will try and update on days I have school without having to go to work after, and during the weekends when I have the day off from work. But I will probably not update on days I work and go to school or work on the weekends. I'm also getting a little behind on school work because I'm updating new chapters...I shouldn't be doing that, but...procrastination.**

**I'll try to update when I can work out a better schedule.**

**Anyway****—leave a review or PM on suggestions or constructive criticism.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	109. Chapter 109

**109—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 2**

In the morning, everyone woke up and got ready for another day of walking. With everything that happened, sleep fell easily on them—except for the one or two people who kept guard. Terminus still remained a threat to them, even if it had been burned to the ground.

Once everyone had somewhat freshened up, they started walking. Daryl had gone off to go hunting, saying he'd meet up with everyone soon. Merle said he'd go with his brother, but Daryl shot down the idea, much to Merle's irritation.

"Did ya ever tell Daryl about what happened?" Aibileen asked softly. It had been a quiet morning for the group, anyone who decided to talk did so quietly so they wouldn't cause any kind of disruption.

"'Bout what?" the older Dixon grumbled.

"About what happened after we left the prison." Aibileen adjusted Francesca in her arms, the infant's head resting lazily on her shoulder. Francesca had been going in and out of sleep since they woke up.

Merle shook his head. "Didn't feel the need to. He don't need to know everythin'."

Aibileen sighed. What if those claiming men were still out there? She was terrified of the idea of running into them again, but she didn't know if something happened to those men between the time they beat the shit out of Merle until the downfall of Terminus.

* * *

It had been over an hour until Daryl managed to find the group again. He had caused some noise in the underbrush and caused everyone to aim their weapons at him. Holding a string of dead squirrels in one hand, he sarcastically lifted his arms in the air with a slight scowl.

"I surrender," he muttered.

Daryl and Rick shared a short, quiet conversation before Rick looked back at the others and told them to keep close.

Abraham had been talking to Rick for a little bit about how he and his little group wanted to separate themselves from Rick's in hopes of getting Eugene to DC. Rick and Abraham had been discussing ways to find the redheaded man and his group some kind of road and vehicle so that Eugene could _'save the whole damn human race'_. Still, in Aibileen's opinion, she thought the whole belief that Eugene and Eugene _alone_ could save the world—reverse whatever the Hell it was that started everything—seemed impossible.

"Ya look upset," Daryl murmured, gently nudging Aibileen's shoulder.

Looking up at the huntsman, Aibileen pulled her best smile and shook her head. She couldn't keep thinking about how ridiculous it sounded that Eugene could reverse the world's downfall. Aibileen had to keep herself thinking about ways to keep Francesca safe and staying with the group.

"I'm just thinkin'," she said softly.

Gently tilting her face upwards, Daryl planted a kiss on Aibileen's lips.

"Quit thinkin' so damn much," he muttered.

Smiling, Aibileen let out an airy giggle. "I might need a little more convincin'."

Before anything else could happen, a shout rang out. Everyone stopped in their tracks and listened. Whoever was shouting was being drowned out by walkers.

"Dad come on," Carl urged.

Despite a great amount of hesitation, Rick and everyone else ran toward whoever was the one shouting.

* * *

A man was struggling to keep three walkers away from his feet while he sat on top of a boulder. The man was dressed like a priest, looking distressed and disheveled. The walkers who were grabbing at the man's feet had been taken down and any walkers who showed up after that were killed off immediately.

The priest stayed on top of the boulder, trembling and looking around anxiously. The others stayed around the boulder and looked for walkers.

"Come on down," Rick said gently. The man jumped down, looking at everyone with wide eyes. "You OK?"

The man answered by vomiting, making everyone restless and irritated.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm Gabriel."

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Rick asked.

"Do I look like I have any weapons?" Gabriel said shakily.

"We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like," Abraham said dismissively.

"I've no weapons of any kind," Gabriel announced. "The word of God is the only protection I need."

Daryl let out a scoff. "Sure didn't look like it."

"I called for help. Help came." Gabriel looked around with a strained smile. "Do you, uh...have any food? Whatever I had left...it just hit the ground."

Carl held out his hand. "We got pecans."

"Thank you."

Francesca and Judith used that moment to start babbling, causing Gabriel's attention to go to them.

"They're beautiful children," he said. Aibileen held Francesca a little closer to her, gently cradling the back of Francesca's head.

Rick hadn't said a single word the entire time. He just stared at Gabriel, sizing him up. Everyone else noticed it, feeling uneasy. Gabriel seemed to catch on to Rick's gaze and looked down, swallowing thickly.

"Do you have a camp?"

"No," was Rick's immediate response. "Do you?"

"I have a church," he said proudly.

"Hold your hands above your head," Rick said.

When Gabriel did that, Rick started searching for weapons. Gabriel looked almost petrified. Being surrounded by a bunch of raggedy looking people, having no idea who they were—it'd be scary for anyone. But there was something about that man that just didn't make sense. How he spoke of God so frequently and the way he acted—it was shifty.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick interrogated.

"Not any, actually."

Rick shoved the man, causing him to turn around.

"How many people have you killed?"

"None." Gabriel looked over at Rick, seemingly offended that he'd be asked such questions.

"Why?"

"Because the Lord abhors violence," Gabriel said with the utmost seriousness.

Stepping closer to Gabriel, Rick narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply. In the old world, it wouldn't be a problem to see someone freely expressing whatever they believed in. But in that moment, seeing some random man go and talk about Biblical stuff—complete bullshit to almost everyone in the group—seemed like the kind of cover for someone who'd done something unspeakable.

Gabriel seemed too innocent, too disturbed by everything. It was natural to be disturbed when the dead came back to life, but one learned to live with it. Gabriel seemed like he was hiding something, but used religion to cover up for it.

Leaning in a little, Rick studied Gabriel carefully.

"What have you done?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this chapter didn't seem good enough. I know I said I wouldn't update a chapter when I had school and work on the same day, but I was getting a little bored and I had nothing to do [well, I have homework but I've been procrastinating and it's just awful on my part] so I decided to post a new chapter for you guys.**

**I know it might not be the best chapter, but if you guys have any kind of suggestions on how I can change it, just let me know!**

**You guys know the series isn't mine and I'll only ever own my characters and fillers—so yeah, I don't know if I should keep putting up disclaimers every time there's an author's note.**

**Oh well.**

**Leave a helpful review please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	110. Chapter 110

**110—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 3**

Gabriel led the group to his church. He was very tense, trying almost too hard to please the group. They still couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to something, but he didn't admit his _'sins'_ to strangers. Gabriel admitted them to God, and that still didn't ease the group's slightly hostile caution of him.

"Were you watching us earlier?" Rick asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "I keep to myself. Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?"

"People are worse," Daryl muttered.

"Well I wasn't watching you. I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since this all started. That's the furthest I've gone today." After a moment of silence, Gabriel continued talking. "Well, maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church up ahead at all. Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal your squirrels." When he turned around, he was greeted with the heated glares and scowls of the group. If that was meant to be a joke, they didn't find it funny in the slightest. "Members of my flock said my sense of humor left much to be desired," he said anxiously.

"It does," Aibileen said.

* * *

The church was kind of small with chipped white paint on the outside. Gabriel made no more attempts to talk. He was beginning to understand just how touchy the group was and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against them if a situation arose.

Walking up the front steps to open the doors, Rick ordered him to stop.

"You think we could look around first?" Rick asked. "We just want to hold onto our squirrels."

Rick unlocked the doors and quietly stormed in with a few others in tow. Everyone else waited outside until they were given the signal to go in. Not a single shot was fired and not a sound could be heard from the inside. When Rick and the others came back outside, Gabriel started talking.

"I spent months in there without stepping out the front door. If you found someone inside, well that would've been surprising."

"Thanks for this," Carl said, holding Judith with a smile.

"There's a bus around back," Abraham said. "We could fix it up. Father said he doesn't want it."

"I could help," Aibileen said. "I was a mechanic before all this."

Abraham nodded.

"Looks like we found ourselves some transport," he said with a firm nod. "You understand what's at stake here right?"

"Yes I do," Rick murmured.

"Now that we can take a breath?" Michonne exclaimed.

"You take a breath we slow down. Shit inevitably goes down."

"We need supplies," Michonne snapped. "No matter what comes next."

"That's right." Rick looked between Abraham and Michonne. "Food, water, ammunition."

* * *

The church seemed bigger on the inside. Everyone settled near a pew and tried to find a way to get comfortable. After everything that happened to them, the thought of being in a church felt foreign and unnatural. Being in such religious territory felt a little overwhelming for them.

"How did you survive so long in here?" Rick asked. "Where did your supplies come from?"

"Luck," Gabriel said simply. "Our annual canned food drive...things fell apart right after we finished it. It's just me." Francesca started getting a little fussy, causing Gabriel to turn and look at her. "The food lasted a long time. Then I started scavenging. I've cleaned out every place nearby." He swallowed thickly, looking around. "Except one."

"What kept you from it?" Rick asked.

"It's overrun."

"How many?"

"A dozen or so. Maybe more."

"We can handle a dozen," Aibileen said.

"Bob and I will go with you," Sasha said. "Tyreese should stay here, help keep Judith safe."

"You'll be OK?" Rick asked.

Tyreese nodded.

"Aibileen should stay here, too," Daryl said.

"What? Why?" Aibileen shot a look the huntsman's way.

"Ya gotta watch over Francesca," he murmured, gently holding the back of the infant's head. Francesca looked up at him, making small baby noises. "Gotta make sure she stays safe."

Aibileen gave a soft smile and nodded, gently kissing Daryl before planting a kiss on Francesca's forehead.

"I'll draw you a map," Gabriel said.

"You don't need to. You're coming with us." Rick shot Gabriel a look, making the priest tense up.

"I'm not going to be of any help," Gabriel said softly, trying for a smile. "You saw me. I'm no good around those things."

That didn't change Rick's mind in the slightest.

* * *

After Gabriel led the group to the location, whoever was left went to do their own thing. Daryl had opted not to go with the others, he instead went with Carol to get more water. Glenn, Maggie, and Tara went to go get some supplies. Sitting on a pew, Aibileen gently held Francesca close to her and hummed softly.

"Her name's Francesca?" Carl sat down next to Aibileen, holding Judith close to him.

Aibileen nodded. "I swear, these two are the only good things that came outta this."

Carl gave a small smile, gently stroking Judith's hair. "So are you like Francesca's adoptive Mom or something?"

"Maggie said somethin' along those lines," Aibileen said. "I don't really know _what_ I am to her."

"I'd say you're like a mother to her." Carl nodded.

Aibileen playfully flicked the sheriff's hat up, looking at Carl with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, _if_ I'm like an adoptive Mom to Francesca, that'll make all of y'all her family."

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hey, pixie!" Abraham boomed, interrupting whatever else Aibileen and Carl were going to say. "You said you were good with mechanics?"

"Yeah," she said, looking over at the redheaded man.

"DC ain't coming any faster with you just sitting there," he exclaimed. "We need you outside."

Sighing, Aibileen looked down at Francesca, who seemed startled by Abraham's booming voice. Kissing Francesca's head, Aibileen stood up, being stopped by Tyreese who offered to watch over Francesca while she worked with Abraham.

* * *

Aibileen and Abraham spent about two hours working on the small bus. Abraham worked underneath, Aibileen worked on the engine. The two seemed to work well together when it came to fixing the bus, only talking to each other when they were asking for tools. Rick and the others had returned from their run with plenty of food to spare.

"You were a mechanic before all this," Abraham stated.

Aibileen hummed in confirmation.

"You're a pretty damn good one." Abraham poked his head out from under the bus and shot Aibileen a firm look. "If you'd been in the Military, you'd be a _very_ impressive one."

"I wouldn't be any good in the Military," Aibileen said, giving a humorless chuckle.

"Being a mechanic there doesn't always mean you'll see the violence."

"I can't even handle the violence here." Aibileen closed the hood of the bus and took a step back. "I'll kill if I really have to, but I try to avoid it as frequently as possible."

Abraham didn't say anything for a moment. "When Eugene fixes this whole shithole, you won't have to worry about this."

"You're certain Eugene knows how to fix this?" Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll bet my life he does." Abraham held such confidence that Eugene could reverse whatever caused the outbreak. It seemed like it was OK to put faith in Eugene. But after everything the group went through, immediately putting faith into a guy who _claimed_ he could fix the world seemed a little sudden and uncalled for. Abraham was willing to get himself _killed_ for Eugene.

Aibileen couldn't help but wonder if it would be worth it.

* * *

That night, everyone celebrated. The cans were opened and everyone was given a plate and plenty of food and had an option of drinking a glass of wine. There was laughter and talking and Gabriel lit candles, placing them around the church.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Abraham announced. Everyone settled down somewhere and waited for Abraham to continue. "I look around this room and I see survivors. Each and every one of you has earned that title. To the survivors."

Some cheers rang around the room.

"Is that all you wanna be?" Abraham continued. "Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, march for food, go to sleep with both eyes open, and repeat? You could do that. You got the strength. You got the skill. The thing is, you people, for what you can do, you might as well just surrender. We get Eugene to DC, he'll make the dead die and the living will have this world again and that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip." Abraham looked at everyone, confidence blazing in his voice. "Eugene. What's in DC?"

Eugene looked around for a moment before looking down. "Infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this fubar magnitude," he explained robotically. "That means food, fuel, refuge. Restart."

"However this plays out, however long it takes the reset button to kick in, you can be safe there," Abraham said. "Safer than you've been since this whole thing started. Come with us. Save the world for those little ones. Save it for yourselves. Save it for the people out there, cause there's nothing left to do but survive."

Judith, happily sitting on her father's lap, made a sound, making everyone chuckle.

"I think she knows what I'm about to say," Rick said with a big smile on his face. "She's in. If she's in, I'm in. We're in."

Everyone cheered, the mood becoming lighter after that.

* * *

The evening went on a lot quieter than it started out. Things were starting to die down and everyone was getting ready to settle in for the night. After a couple minutes, Aibileen felt a tap on her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder, Aibileen saw Merle standing there.

"Hey," she said. "I was just gonna put Francesca down for the night."

"Can't find Daryl anywhere," Merle murmured.

Aibileen's brows furrowed. She hadn't seen much of Daryl that evening. He sat on the ground by the pew she was sitting on, but they didn't really say anything, which Aibileen considered to be a little weird, but she knew that Daryl was just quiet by nature and maybe just didn't want to say anything.

"I...thought he'd be with ya," she said slowly.

Merle shook his head. "Haven't seen much of my brother today. Thought he'd be with ya."

Aibileen shook her head. "He went off with Carol earlier today to get water, but he didn't say much to me after that."

There was a silence that hung between them for a moment.

"Ya think he left?" Aibileen asked softly.

Merle shook his head. He knew that sometimes Daryl would keep mostly to himself whenever he felt conflicted about something or needed a moment to think something over. But just disappearing out of the blue? That was hardly Daryl's style.

"He wouldn't just leave," Aibileen murmured, feeling uncertainty bubbling in her stomach.

"He wouldn't." Merle shook his head. "He wouldn't."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys. Sorry it took so long to put up. I had some homework I needed to do before I finished this up.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this update.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	111. Chapter 111

**111—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 4**

Tensions between the group and Gabriel had intensified. Not only had Carol and Daryl gone missing, Bob was nowhere to be found either. Merle and Aibileen had told Rick about Daryl being gone, eventually Rick found out about Carol being gone, too. Sasha had been quick to notice Bob's disappearance as well. Aibileen wondered if Gabriel had something to do with the disappearance of their friends.

"He's as shifty as a snake, Rick," Aibileen said in a low voice, holding Francesca close to her. "Y'all knew somethin' wasn't right with him—now three of our own are gone. How does that just _happen_?"

"That man was watching us," Sasha hissed. "He's working with someone, Rick. He did something to Bob. He did something to Carol _and_ Daryl."

Aibileen felt an anger like no other surging through her. "What if he's connected to Terminus?" she whispered. "Some guy actin' all outta place, appearin' outta nowhere...don't make much sense."

Rick let out a breath, his brows furrowing. It was late into the night and no one could sleep knowing that three of their friends and family were just gone. Rick didn't trust Gabriel in the slightest, even if they were offered a safe place for the night.

* * *

Rick, Aibileen, Sasha, Merle, and a few others slowly went back into the church. Gabriel was rearranging a few of his belongings before Sasha ordered him to stop. Gabriel froze like a deer in the headlights.

"What're ya doin'?" Aibileen asked.

"What are you doing?" Sasha hissed. When Gabriel didn't answer, Sasha's eyes narrowed. "This is all connected. You show up, we're being watched, and now three of us are gone."

Gabriel's eyes widened, a petrified look coming across his features. Everyone was focusing on him. There was nowhere for him to escape.

"I don't...I don't have anything to do with this," he stuttered, backing up. Sasha took out her knife, everyone jumping up to stop her.

"Who's out there?" Sasha exclaimed.

"I-I don't have anything to do with this."

"Where are our people?" Aibileen asked.

"I don't have anything to do with this," Gabriel stuttered.

"Where are our people!" Sasha screamed.

Rick put a hand on Sasha's forearm, gently pushing her behind him. Gabriel was trembling in front of them, that deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression still on his face. The night had been going so well, too.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Rick asked. Gabriel tried saying something, but he stumbled over his words. "You working with someone?"

"I'm alone!" he exclaimed. "I was always alone."

"What about that woman in the food bank, Gabriel?" Rick said, looking at the priest intensely. "What did you do to her? _'You'll burn for this'_? That was for you—why?"

Tears formed in Gabriel's eyes as he quickly scanned the people around him. Rick was standing very close to the priest, giving him the hardest, most intimidating looks that could be offered. Everyone was genuinely pissed off and scared about what was going on and why Gabriel was so...off. Gabriel's whole demeanor just didn't make sense to any of them.

"I locked the doors at night," Gabriel said in a shaky voice. "I always locked the doors at night. They started coming—the congregation. Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared, they were looking for a safe place. It was so early...and the doors were still locked. You see, it was my choice. There were so many of them, they were trying to pry the shutters and banging on the sides, screaming at me, and so the dead came for them. Women. Children. Entire families calling my name as they were being torn apart. Begging me for mercy. Damning me to Hell. I buried their bones, I buried it all. The Lord sent you here to finally punish me. I'm damned. I was damned before. I always locked the doors."

Aibileen kissed Francesca's forehead, holding the infant tighter. She could see the looks of disgust and anger on everyone's faces. The man who used to be so important to so many people brought them to their death by his own cowardice.

"There's someone outside lying in the grass," Glenn called from the window.

Running outside, Sasha let out a terrified shriek. Bob's body was laying on the grass, one of his legs bandaged—a bandaged, bloodied stump. He was coated in sweat, looking pale and sickly.

* * *

"I was in the graveyard," Bob slurred, after he regained consciousness, "this guy knocked me out...I woke up outside this place. It looked like a school. It was that guy. Gareth. There were five of 'em. They were eating my leg right in front of me. Like it was nothing. All proud that they had it all figured out."

Rick knelt down to Bob's eye level. Everyone could tell Rick was trying to keep his composure.

"Did they have Daryl and Carol?" he asked.

"Gareth said they drove off." Bob's breathing was labored, sweat dripping down his face and neck.

"He's in pain. Do we have something?" Sasha looked up at Rosita.

"I think that there are pill packets in the first aid kit," Rosita said.

"Save 'em," Bob slurred. Pulling down the shoulder of his shirt, he revealed a bite mark. "It happened at the food bank."

He lost consciousness.

"There's a sofa in my office," Gabriel said softly. "I know it's not much, but..."

Francesca and Judith started catching onto the heaviness of the situation and started crying. Aibileen and Carl left the room with their respective infant.

"We'll find Daryl and Carol, right?" Carl whispered as they left the room.

Aibileen looked down at him. "I sure as Hell hope so."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Honestly, I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's inexcusable. But I hope you like this update!**

**Just a side note, I cannot stand Gabriel. The guy knows how to push all the wrong buttons and he just infuriates me. I'm honestly surprised he made it all the way to season 6—which, by the way, the season 6 premier was totally amazing yesterday! I really want to know what'll happen between the Alexandrites and Rick—but I also want to know what happens between Rick and Morgan. I saw somewhere on the interwebs, though, [just another side note] that apparently the season 6 premier was hinting that Maggie might be pregnant. So...I don't know if that's just a rumor someone started or if it's really true. She does have a baby in the comic, I know that much. I'm sure I mentioned this before, but I was also hearing about Negan making an appearance in season 6, or, if not in season 6, then in possible later seasons.**

**I don't know. Let me know what you think! Is Maggie possibly pregnant and will Negan possibly make an appearance?**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	112. Chapter 112

**112—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 5**

It took a while to get Judith and Francesca calmed down. Carl and Aibileen could hear Abraham talking to the others, telling them how important it was to leave for DC.

"Carol and Daryl are not back yet," Rick said in a low voice. "We're not leaving without them."

"I respect that," Abraham said. "But there's a clear threat here to Eugene. I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier. So if y'all want to come, good luck to you; we'll go our separate ways."

"You're going on foot?" Rick called.

"We fixed that damn bus," Abraham snapped.

"Carol saved your life. _We_ saved your lives."

"I'm trying to save yours. Save everyone's."

"We're not going anywhere without our people."

"Your people took off!"

"They're coming back."

"To what? Picked over bones?!"

The fighting was broken up, but there was still some yelling—things escalating from bad to worse.

* * *

After Francesca and Judith had been put back down to rest, and everything between Abraham and Rick had settled somewhat, everyone just sat in the pews or somewhere around the church. Bob and Sasha were still in Gabriel's office; Abraham and his little group were sitting a bit further away from the others. No one could sleep with everything that was happening.

"They think they're in charge," Rick said. "We're in here and they could be anywhere. But we know exactly where they are."

"They got balls, I can tell you that," Abraham sighed.

"We'll go before they do," Glenn said.

"That's right." Rick nodded. "They're not counting on us thinking straight."

"Are we?" Rosita asked. "Just making sure it's a big play."

"Remember what these people are capable of." Rick looked over to where Tyreese was sitting. There was a forlorn look on the bigger man's face. "Tyreese?"

"Yeah?"

"You up for this?"

Sasha came out, what could be described as a murderous look in her eyes. "I'm going too."

"You should stay with Bob," Aibileen suggested.

"No. I'm going out there. I want to be apart of this."

Tyreese stood up and led his sister out of the room.

* * *

"You're not going," Rick said.

Aibileen had her arms crossed over her chest. After everything that happened, Aibileen had some pent up feelings she was desperate to release. She hadn't been down in Terminus to experience what had happened, but she _did_ understand that Terminus was a threat. Never in everything that happened since the outbreak started had Aibileen heard of people resorting to cannibalism in order to survive.

"I can help," Aibileen said softly. "I need to do _somethin'_."

Rick put a hand on Aibileen's shoulder. "You're upset, I get that. But Carl is staying here with the others and I need to make sure he has enough help watching over Judith." Aibileen opened her mouth to say something but Rick silenced her. "Help with Judith and Francesca. We'll be back before sunrise."

* * *

After Rick and his helpers left, and the front door to the church was locked, everyone went into separate rooms and locked the doors. Carl, Aibileen, Francesca, Judith and Gabriel all hid in Gabriel's office. Carl and Aibileen cocked their guns.

"Well, I guess you know we're here," a charismatic voice called out. "And we know you're here. We're armed. So there's really no point in hiding anymore."

Aibileen made sure to have Carl standing a little way's behind her. She wasn't going to risk Carl getting hurt or killed first—if anything, she'd risk her life to protect the ones who were important to her.

"We've been watching you," the voice continued. "We know who's here. There's Bob—at least they put him out of his misery already—and Eugene, Rosita, Martin's good friends Tyreese and Aibileen, Carl, Judith and Francesca. Rick and the rest walked out. With a lot of your guns. Listen, we don't know where you all are, but this isn't a big place. So why don't you stop this all now before this becomes more painful than it needs to be."

It felt like every breath they took sounded louder than it should've been. They could all hear soft creaks in the ground, kind of giving away where the former Terminants were in the church.

The doorknob started wiggling, Carl and Aibileen preparing themselves for what they needed to do.

"Look, you're behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough fire power to take down both. Can't imagine that's what you all want." They all heard someone getting their gun ready. "What about the priest? Father, you help crack this up we'll let you walk away from this."

Aibileen glanced back at him and shook her head.

"Just open the door and you can go," the man's voice said. "You can take the babies with you. Whaddya say?"

Gabriel didn't even need to answer. Judith started crying and gave them away.

* * *

Carl picked up Judith and started calming her down. The man kept calling out demands, telling them to come out. Aibileen backed up a little, her gun still cocked at the door, and looked down at Francesca. She was sound asleep, not even batting an eye at everything that was happening.

A muffled sound came from the other side of the door before another voice rang out.

"It's Rick," Aibileen said softly.

Aibileen still kept her gun ready, just in case something happened. When a cry rang out, mixed with the sounds of someone being bludgeoned, Aibileen lowered her gun and took a step back. The cries were starting to sound garbled, before stopping altogether.

* * *

The next morning, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, and Abraham's group got up early and started packing their belongings. Abraham had made a deal with Glenn—Abraham and his group stay one more night to help out, and those three would leave to DC with Abraham.

Bob had managed to pull through the night, but was becoming weaker by the minute. Everyone was giving their final words to him, trying their best not to cry.

As they left Bob's room, Rick and Judith staying behind for a moment, Maggie walked up to Aibileen and gently took Francesca out of her friend's arms. Francesca latched onto Maggie, looking at her curiously.

"I'll miss them," Maggie said softly.

"You've got a place to go to," Aibileen said softly. "If Eugene really knows how to end this, he could use all the help he could get."

Maggie kissed Francesca's forehead. "Let's hope so." Handing Francesca back, Maggie walked over to where Glenn and the others were. Abraham was talking to Rick about something.

"Let's go," Abraham announced. Tara, Glenn, and Maggie followed Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita onto the bus.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed uneventful. Rick and Tyreese spent most of their time burying the bodies of the Terminants from last night; Sasha had finished burying Bob; everyone else just tried figuring out what else to do. There were no threats, no reason to be looking over their shoulder all the time. Despite everything that happened the night before, Gabriel still let the remaining group members stay in the church.

Aibileen sat on one of the pews, having just finished giving Francesca a bottle of water. Some food had been cooked and passed around, no one really saying much.

"Ya had that same look on your face all day," Merle drawled, sitting himself down next to Aibileen.

"What look?" She looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Like you're real pissed off."

"Have ya felt really upset about somethin' but ya don't know how to let it out?" Aibileen looked up at Merle, holding Francesca a little closer.

Merle let out a humorless chuckle. "Lil lady, I feel like that a lot. But I tend to find a way to let it out."

Aibileen kissed the top of Francesca's head. "I just...I feel angry. I don't know what to do."

The front door of the church opened and multiple footsteps came in. Turning around, everything seemed to freeze over when Michonne walked in with Daryl and a young African American kid in tow.

* * *

Daryl had told everyone what happened, saying that the church needed to be ready for any kind of attack. Chopping up the pews, using the pipes from the organ as spikes, boarding up the windows—anything to make sure the ones who stayed behind were safe.

Aibileen could see Daryl's eyes flicker to her every now and again but she refused to acknowledge him. She felt a burning anger in the pit of her stomach over the fact that he left without a word for nearly three days with Carol, then comes back only to leave again. Instead, she helped out with chopping the pews; deciding to give Sasha a hand. Being given an extra ax, the two women managed to chop one of the pews clean down the middle and work from there.

The young boy who showed up with Daryl introduced himself as Noah, saying he needed to get to Atlanta.

Everyone had been working well into the morning, trying to make the church as safe as possible. It helped let out frustration and pent up emotions.

"Shouldn't be overworkin' yourself," Daryl said. He had a handful of those organ pipes. Aibileen shot him a scowl, holding the ax tightly in her hands. The huntsman wasn't stupid—he knew that stunt he pulled was dangerous and must've caused a lot of stress.

"Shouldn't ya be gettin' ready to leave soon?" Aibileen snapped, swinging the ax into the pew.

"I know what I did was stupid..." he started.

"Shut the Hell up," she barked. "I don't wanna hear any of this bullshit. Ya know what you're gonna do right now, Daryl? You're gonna put those pipes out and help get that boy to Atlanta. Do we have an understandin'?"

The huntsman saw the raw anger swirling in Aibileen's eyes. He knew he had fucked up, but he wasn't expecting Aibileen to take it the way she was

_Can you blame her?_ he thought.

He nodded silently.

The scowl on Aibileen's face deepened. "Then go already."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo! I hope this update was tolerable. If you guys have any suggestions you want to give on anything, just let me know!**

**I did start writing two other stories in the months since I started this one—a 'Doctor Who' story and a 'Thor' story. I don't know if it's any good. If you guys want to go ahead and give it a try, be my guest.**

**Anywho, I don't own TWD series. I only own my characters and my fillers, and a love for TWD series.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	113. Chapter 113

**113—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 6**

Aibileen and Sasha had finished with chopping at the pew, using what they chopped up for what was needed to keep the church together. Gabriel found the whole idea of tearing the church apart to be a little disturbing—using the one place he counted on for protection to become a barricade? It was to be expected, wasn't it? Gabriel couldn't expect to keep living in solitude, relying on his _'faith' _to keep him from dying.

It took most of the early morning and a good portion of the early afternoon to finish barricading the church, and then whoever decided to go on the trip to Atlanta started packing their necessary belongings. Since Noah didn't really have anything on him, he didn't really have anything to do.

Aibileen made a point of ignoring Daryl whenever he was around. After she finished helping Sasha, she went to taking care of Francesca and helping with Judith when the time arose. Everyone was jumping around, trying to figure out what would be a good strategy in getting back into Atlanta, how to go unnoticed by the people Noah had talked about—it seemed more like a suicide mission than anything. Things were even harder with Maggie and Glenn gone. Without them, even with Tara gone, everyone had to work twice as hard to make sure the group functioned normally. While everyone knew the potential Abraham and his little group of misfits had, it was obvious Abraham was not going to be stopping until he reached DC.

_That's if Eugene's got it in him to "reverse" all of this,_ Aibileen thought with an unladylike snort.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this upset before." Aibileen turned and saw Carl walk up next to her.

Aibileen's lip turned up into a slight scowl. "I try not to get too upset over things. But when you're datin' a guy who's just peachy with disappearin' for three days without a warnin'...it tends to make most people a little upset."

"There was probably a reason he had to go."

"After what happened with us gettin' separated at the prison and whatever went down with y'all at Terminus, I hoped he'd at least _stay_." Aibileen frowned, gently kissing the top of Francesca's head. "I guess that's askin' for too much."

"Daryl left with Carol," Carl said softly. "They probably discovered something."

"Somethin' too top secret to tell the group beforehand?" Aibileen looked down at Carl. She shook her head. "I shouldn't be pushin' all this on ya. Wouldn't want to bore ya with my stupid problems."

"We've all got problems now," Carl murmured. "Sometimes those problems tend to work out."

Aibileen snorted. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Daryl wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. Aibileen wasn't holding back on her anger towards him. She wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't even _acknowledge_ him. She gave Merle attention, she gave everyone else attention. Just not him. Daryl understood that disappearing like that was reckless and stupid, and he understood that Aibileen had valid reasons for being upset with him. Given his inexperience with relationships, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to work his way out of the hole he found himself in.

Rick wasn't really persuaded to go back to Atlanta. It had felt like a lifetime since they had gone back. Since the CDC, the group had decided that Atlanta was unsafe and they couldn't stay. In the world they lived in, staying in one place too long was dangerous. And boy did they know that.

"Just give her some time." Rick stood beside Daryl as he paced anxiously around the church. Noah was off talking to someone, everyone else was keeping inside he church.

"Dunno what you're talkin' 'bout," Daryl muttered.

"Everyone's seen it." Rick gave the huntsman a look. "Aibileen's pissed. I saw that look on Lori's face plenty of times. Promise me, Daryl, take it from a man who's been married before—that look will be there for a long time."

The huntsman grunted.

"Women have this thing for grudges," Rick murmured. "They can hold it for as long as they want to, bring it up whenever they feel like. But you have to keep in mind that Aibileen cares about you, Daryl. It may be a bit different now that she's taking care of a baby, but she does."

Daryl felt a lump form in his throat. He knew that Aibileen cared for him deeply—that she loved him deeply—but she could only do so much—she could only _handle _so much—before something happened between them and things just got out of hand.

* * *

After everyone who was going with Daryl and Noah left—being pretty much everyone but Aibileen, Michonne, Gabriel, and Carl, with the group being so small—things had settled some. Judith started crying in Michonne's arms; Carl and Aibileen put a board over the church's doors; Gabriel started to furiously clean the blood that stained the wooden floors. There wasn't much left for them to do but wait.

Aibileen heard Francesca start whimpering in a little basket Carl found for Judith.

Walking over, after the doors had been boarded up, Aibileen picked up Francesca and started to gently rock back and forth. It was probably the loud noises that got Francesca all unsettled. Aibileen saw Carl walking around the church, gathering the remaining weapons and laying them in front of Gabriel.

"Pick one," Carl said softly. The priest was still furiously cleaning the floor, not even glancing at Carl. "You need to learn how to defend yourself. We can teach you."

When Gabriel stopped cleaning, there was a look on his face that couldn't be described.

"Defend myself?" the priest said softly. "They said they'd go."

"They were liars and murderers," Carl exclaimed.

"Just like us," Gabriel sighed.

"We protected ourselves. They wanted us dead. You're lucky your church has lasted this long." Carl let out a sigh. "You can't stay in one place anymore. Not for too long; then once you're out there, you'll find trouble you can't hide from. You need to know how to fight."

There was a silence that seemed too heavy for any of them. Hearing Carl say those words made Aibileen and Michonne and maybe even Gabriel realize that the world out there was cruel and heartless. That kids like Carl would have to grow up faster, learn quicker, and figure out how to survive longer. A life like that shouldn't have to be thrown on any child. So Aibileen and Michonne both looked at Carl with heavy expressions, feeling knots of guilt form in their stomachs. Judith and Francesca would never have a normal childhood, everyone knew that. They'd probably never _have_ a childhood.

In that moment, Gabriel hesitantly reached over and picked up a machete that Carl had put out.

"Good choice," Carl praised. After a moment, there was hesitation in Carl's voice. "Y-You're not holding it right. You've gotta be able to drive it down, cause sometimes their skulls aren't as soft and..."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel murmured. "I need to lie down."

Putting the machete down, Gabriel left the room.

* * *

Aibileen kept Francesca in her arms, gently humming a tune she made up. She could tell Francesca wasn't going to be going to sleep any time soon, so she figured she'd do _some_thing to pass the time. Francesca was content in just being held, holding onto Aibileen and occasionally resting her head on the curve of Aibileen's chest. She stopped humming for a little bit, kissing the top of Francesca's head and brushing the infant's black hair.

"Something's not right about him," Michonne murmured. She had gone over to Gabriel's room a couple minutes after he retreated to check up on him. The one thing that was so surprising about Michonne was her ability to detect when someone wasn't quite right. Gabriel was pretty much gave everyone in the group a reason to believe he couldn't be trusted.

Aibileen looked over at Michonne.

"He's just not used to all of this," Carl said. "He'll come around eventually."

"Carl, he ain't built for a world like this," Aibileen murmured.

"He's made some bad decisions, but if he learned how to fight, he'd be able to survive."

Michonne shook her head. "It's not that. He can't adapt in a world like this. He's secluded himself, he thinks hiding is the only way to survive. That'll get him killed."

Not even a minute later, the three of them heard someone yelling outside and the sound of walkers approaching the church. Carl ran up to the church's doors and tried removing the board, but Michonne pushed him aside and used one of the axes to chop it off. Aibileen and Carl got their guns ready. Once the board had been chopped off and the doors open, Gabriel ran inside while Aibileen and Carl shot at the walkers that stumbled in. Michonne got her sword ready and managed to kill a lot of them.

"This way!" Gabriel called. "Come on!"

* * *

After managing to get the door partially closed, Michonne pressed a chair against the door as the walkers pushed against it. Gabriel motioned for them to get into a hole in the ground. Carl and Judith got in first.

"Wait for us, OK?" Michonne hissed. Carl nodded before jumping down.

Michonne nodded for Aibileen and Francesca to go next. After that, she jumped down, too.

It was a tight squeeze, trying to escape under the church, but they managed. It didn't take long after Michonne got out for Gabriel to pop out with a bloodied machete.

"I can't run anymore," Gabriel sighed.

"We're not running," Michonne said.

Aibileen helped Carl the best she could with the walkers who were caught in the organ pipes. Michonne closed the doors and the board was put back up to keep the walkers from escaping. It was the best they could do.

* * *

They stood in front of the church, listening to the walkers push against the door and groan. It didn't make much sense for them to leave the property; with Rick and the others coming back soon, hopefully, the last thing they would need to worry about was what happened to the rest of their group.

"Where'd you go?" Michonne asked.

"The school," Gabriel said. "I had to see. I had to know."

When the doors started cracking, the boards falling off, they all looked at the door in slight horror and irritation. They had nowhere else to go. Where _could_ they go?

Not even a moment later, a bright red fire-truck smashed through the church's porch and knocked over the organ pipes. With the truck's engine shutting off, Abraham, Glenn, and Maggie hopped out of the front with Rosita and Tara jumping off the back.

"DC didn't work out too well?" Aibileen asked, giving Glenn a hug.

"Wouldn't have worked at all," he sighed. "Eugene lied. He's not a scientist."

"Where is everybody?" Maggie asked, walking over to Aibileen and resting a hand against the back of Francesca's head.

Michonne, Aibileen, and Carl shared a look before Michonne approached Maggie.

"Beth's alive," she said. "She's in a hospital in Atlanta. Some people have her but the others went to go get her."

"Do we know which one?"

"Grady Memorial," Aibileen put in.

Maggie ran over to Glenn and gave him a hug. Beth's safety had become a recent thought in Maggie's mind. With the group sort of being back together, they could focus on ensuring it stayed that way.

"Maybe Selena's there," Glenn put in.

Aibileen nodded, a wary smile on her face.

"Let's blow this joint," Tara said.

* * *

They all loaded onto the fire-truck and headed over to Atlanta. If they made it in time, they would probably be able to meet up with Rick and the others at the hospital. They'd be able to get Carol and Beth back, and Aibileen would get to find out Selena was there or not.

Maggie was the most excited to be going to Atlanta, with the possibility of being reunited with Beth. Being able to see Beth after everything that happened to the group would be a big weight off of Maggie's shoulders.

"She's going to be OK, right?" Maggie asked. "Right?"

Glenn put a hand on Maggie's, reassuring her. "Beth will be just fine."

"We should be about there in a couple minutes," Abraham announced. "If anything, Rick and the others should be at the hospital."

It took about five minutes to reach the hospital. After the engine had been shut off, everyone piled out of the fire-truck and gathered at the entrance of the hospital. There was an anxious tension that hung in the air. Most of the anxious tension came from Maggie, who was being comforted by Glenn.

When gunfire rang out from inside the hospital, everyone flinched and the tensions got even thicker.

The moment the hospital doors opened, everyone felt relieved. A shaky sigh escaped Maggie. Once Rick walked out, Sasha and Tyreese walked out, helping Carol. Then came Selena with Noah walking beside her. And after Selena and Noah walked out, Daryl walked out with Beth in his arms. Beth's blonde hair was stained red. She wasn't moving.

Tears filled Daryl's eyes as he approached them.

Maggie screamed and fell to her knees.


	114. Chapter 114

**114—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 7**

Once the group had gotten far enough away from the hospital, Beth's body was properly buried. Maggie hadn't stopped crying since. Neither had Noah. Whatever kind of relationship was between Beth and Noah must've been good.

Gabriel put in some Biblical verses for Beth's funeral.

Afterwards, they all gathered around some vans and other vehicles that were taken from the hospital.

"It _was_ secure," Rick said. "It has a wall, homes, twenty people. Beth wanted to go with him, she wanted to get him there. It's a long trip, but if it works out, it's the last long trip we have to make."

"What if it isn't around anymore?" Glenn asked.

"Then we keep going."

"'Till we find a new place," Michonne murmured.

* * *

Everyone gathered into a respective vehicle and started their journey to Virginia. It was tense. No one really felt the need to talk to one another, maybe the occasional question here and there, but the trip was just..._quiet_.

To be honest, what were they _supposed_ to talk about?

Rick had a walkie talkie that he used to communicate with the others. The group had split up, deciding that Rick would take a few people and help Noah get to Virginia safely, back to his mother and twin brothers. Back to the family he was hoping made it.

The others made sure to stay a little way's behind to keep an eye on things.

The silence that seemed to hang in the air was deafening. It rang in everyone's ears and it rattled their brains. Beth's sudden death and having Noah being taken all the way to Virginia was so abrupt that it was still hard processing what was going on.

* * *

Rick and the others made it to Noah's community; they left their van to travel by foot just to make sure it was safe. But once they reached the community's front gates, boarded high from any intruders, they couldn't hear anything. Glenn had managed to climb up the gate and peer over—nothing. No people, no nothing. Noah's home, his only home, had been ruined. As far as they knew, everyone who lived behind that gate had been slaughtered.

So Noah, despite his injuries, climbed over the gate and limped as fast as he could to get to his house, to his remaining family members, before falling over and crying. The only place he'd ever known to be safe had been destroyed—houses burned, burnt corpses littering lawns, a few stray walkers. Nothing had been left untouched.

"I'm sorry, Noah," Rick murmured. "I really am. We should see if there's anything we can use, then head back."

"Then what?" Michonne exclaimed. "They see us."

Rick watched as Michonne went to go take down the stray walkers.

"We can make a quick sweep," Glenn offered.

"I'll stay with him," Tyreese offered.

"Carol, you copy?" Rick called through the walkie talkie.

_"We're here,"_ she responded.

"We made it. It's gone."

* * *

They had taken up searching through the abandoned houses for the necessary materials. It was only necessary. All the stray walkers had been taken down, and there wasn't much left to do. Tyreese stayed with Noah while the others searched; naturally, the young boy was still crying. He had every reason to be.

"I wanted to die for what I lost," Tyreese said, "_who_ I lost. I started to take it out on things...just wanted to take it out on them. 'Till it took me. Put 'em all in front of me so I couldn't see anything. But I kept going, and later, I was there for Judith and Francesca and Aibileen when they needed me. I saved them. I brought Judith back to her Dad. I brought Aibileen back to Daryl. That wouldn't've happened if I had just given up. If I hadn't chosen to live." At that point, Noah's crying had died down to whimpers. "Noah. This isn't the end."

Tyreese helped Noah to his feet. Noah just stood there for a moment before limping off in the direction of his house. Tyreese went after him, trying to get him to stop.

When they finally reached the front lawn of Noah's house, Tyreese put a hand on Noah's shoulder and stopped him.

"This is my house," the young boy panted.

"You don't wanna go in there," Tyreese said.

"Yes I do." When Tyreese wouldn't let Noah go, the young boy shot a heated glare in Tyreese's direction. "Let me see it."

"Me first," Tyreese murmured, taking out his knife.

They walked up the porch steps, Noah stopping short of entering the house. Tyreese banged his hand on the side of the house, waiting for any walkers. After waiting a minute, with no walkers showing up, Tyreese opened the screen door and walked in. Glass was all over the floor. All kinds of broken supplies or garbage littered the ground. Blood had been splattered on the walls and countertops. The slightly decomposed body of a woman laid haphazardly on the living room floor.

Noah covered her body with a blanket, whispering something to the covered body.

Tyreese walked down a narrow hallway, looking into some of the small rooms for any walkers. At the end of the hallway, there was a closed door with a shadow moving under the door. Tyreese could hear the groans.

Peering into a nearby room, Tyreese saw a partially eaten body of a young boy, much younger than Noah. His heart clenched and his stomach dropped at the realization of it.

The room was decorated the way a boy possibly in his early teens would like it—posters, games, family pictures hung up on the wall. Tyreese was so distracted by the pictures, the way Noah and his brothers looked so happy in them, that he didn't notice a figure coming up behind him.

Until it took a good chunk out of his arm.

Tyreese let out a cry, kicking over the young walker before Noah came in and stabbed the walker in the head. Noah took one look at Tyreese before running off to find the others. Blood was splattered everywhere—on the walls, the floor, all over Tyreese's clothes—and the older man stumbled onto the ground, holding his injured arm as he looked around the room.

Breathing heavily, Tyreese tried to make sense of everything that happened. Everything happened so quickly... But in that moment, that very moment, Tyreese _swore_ he heard the handheld radio on the other side of the room crackle to life, going through various stations before settling on one. A British man's voice came through, talking about attacks and people getting killed.

The sweat started coming, the heavy breathing became shakier, the blood kept pooling, and the fear became more prominent.

_"I tried to tell you."_ Tyreese looked over at the wall beside him and saw Martin's beaten figure sitting there—bruises, a black eye, blood spattered from the wound that killed him. _"I tried to tell you,"_ Martin said smugly. _"It was going to be you. You're the kind of guy who saves babies. You think Gareth would've been able to follow you guys if you had just put a bullet in my brain? Cut me up like your sister did?"_ Tyreese started moving to get up, not entirely realizing the hallucination. _"No, no—don't get up. If I hadn't told them that y'all were there, then Gareth wouldn't have gone after y'all, maybe they wouldn't be dead. Maybe Bob wouldn't be dead. Maybe him being alive...maybe something about that woulda changed things with Beth—domino shit. Maybe not. Maybe you wouldn't be bit right now."_

Tyreese looked over and saw Bob's figure sitting on the foot of the bed. _"Man, that's bullshit," _he scoffed. _"I got bit at the food bank. It went the way it had to, the way it was always going to. Just like this."_

Tyreese's breathing became more labored, his sweating intensifying. He couldn't really understand why he was hallucinating Martin and Bob in the room or why it felt like Noah was taking forever in getting the others or why that damned radio kept playing even though it wasn't working. That British man's voice kept talking setting people on fire or stabbing them or other acts of violence. Tyreese couldn't understand any of it. It was too much.

_"If you just did_ _it,"_ Martin started, _"if you didn't lie like a bitch, you might've changed things. Maybe the bill wouldn't have been paid."_

_"The bill has to be_ _paid,"_ an all-too familiar voice rang out. Tyreese's eyes widened. The Governor was standing in the middle of the room, eye-patch and all. _"You have to earn your keep. You told me you'd do whatever you had to do to earn your keep. It's what you said. Hm? Remember that?"_

_"It's better now, Tyreese,"_ a young girl's voice murmured. Lizzie and Mika were sitting beside him.

_"It is,"_ Mika said. _"It's better now."_

_"It's not better now,"_ the Governor exclaimed. _"You know damn well it's not..."_

The hallucinations came to an abrupt end when the Governor's face suddenly became the face of a walker, stumbling towards him. Tyreese did his best to keep the walker away from him, but in his weakening condition, it was becoming harder. He kept fighting the walker, but he couldn't get a good grip on pushing him away, so Tyreese grudgingly settled on having the walker bite his wound to keep it occupied while he got a weapon.

Beating the walker with the first thing he found, it stumbled to the ground while he held his wound, the pain intensifying tenfold, more blood pouring out.

* * *

Rick, Glenn, and Michonne gathered as much essentials as they could, being delayed a little with Michonne throwing out ideas on how to possibly preserve the small, empty community. Storming out of the nearest exit to figure out a plan she had, she froze when she saw the gruesome scene before her. Only the lower halves of human bodies littered the outside of the gate, maybe the occasional arm was throw in there, too. No torsos.

"It doesn't matter," Glenn murmured.

"What?" Rick asked.

"You asked if it would matter if you killed her or not," Glenn said quietly. "Doesn't matter if you'd done it, or if I had, or if Daryl did. Doesn't matter."

"Washington," Michonne concluded. "Eugene lied about a cure. But he thought _Washington_ for a reason."

"But he was _lying_," Glenn emphasized.

"About the cure." Michonne shot a pointed look Glenn's way. "But he did the math and realized that Washington was the place where there'd be a chance. We're close. What if there are people there? What if it's someplace we can be safe? We're a hundred miles away, it's a possibility. It's a chance. We can't just _be out here_. We can't just _make it_, cause right now this is what _'making it'_ looks like. Don't you _want_ one more day with a chance?"

"We should go," Rick murmured. The sounds of walkers coming through the underbrush brought a tension in their shoulder, making that little bubble of anger become bigger inside them. "We're a hundred miles away. We should go to Washington."

Michonne gave Rick a small, approving smile.

That little moment ended when they heard Noah's cries.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked these past chapters! I know this chapter was probably way too much like the episode, but I couldn't really think of how I could write it out. If that makes any sense...**

**I think you guys get it. Maybe. Moving on! Beth's dead, Tyreese is dying, Bob's dead, Carol's been reunited with the group, Terminus is officially gone, Selena's been reunited with the group, Aibileen might or might not be still upset with Daryl, Aibileen's probably upset with Carol with everything that happened prior to Beth's death, etc., etc., etc. I do have one request of you all, dear reviewers: if you could help me figure out how Aibileen and Daryl can make it up, and how Aibileen could help Daryl deal with Beth being gone, I would appreciate it! I guess I'm asking for two requests...I don't know. I say it's one, but, that's me.**

**So if you have any ideas on how Daryl and Aibileen can work it out, do tell! Please! I love suggestions! If you guys have ideas on how Aibileen can help Daryl heal from Beth's sudden death, do tell! Honestly, suggestions are the best!**

**Just one more favor from you guys! I think I told you guys I have two other stories I am working on—a 'Thor' story and a 'Doctor Who' story. If you guys could give it a quick read-through and tell me what you think that'd be really awesome! I mean, only if you guys like 'Doctor Who' and 'Thor', if you're not into those fandoms, I won't make you read it. But if you are into those fandoms, please do!**

**Arsonist's Lullabye** **for 'Doctor Who'.**

**Counting Stars** **for the 'Thor' one.**

**Thank you!**

**I don't own TWD. I own Aibileen, Francesca, Selena, and my fillers. I also own severe emotional damage from last Sunday's TWD episode. I mean really! _Glenn_?! They went and pulled something like that on _Glenn_?! I don't think Glenn's dead, but that made me so upset!**

**Enough of my rantings!**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	115. Chapter 115

**115—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 8**

By the time Rick, Michonne, and Glenn reached Noah's cries, they saw him trying to protect himself from some walkers. Michonne and Glenn took down the majority of the walkers while Rick tried getting Noah away.

"Tyreese," Noah gasped.

"Where?" Rick snapped.

"My house. He's been bit."

* * *

The damned radio had crackled to life again. It went through those stations again, but Tyreese's attention wasn't on that, it was on Beth's form leaning against the wall. She was singing and playing a guitar. It was distracting. Tyreese swore he could hear Judith's cries mixing in the singing. Mika and Lizzie had returned, sitting by Beth's feet and just looking at him. Tyreese had already lost too much blood and he could feel himself getting weaker—quicker than he cared to admit.

He was sweating profusely and his breathing was so labored it was almost painful.

_"It's OK, Tyreese,"_ Beth said. _"You gotta know that now."_

_"It's OK that you didn't want to be apart of it anymore, Ty,"_ Bob comforted.

_"You don't have to be apart of it," _Beth exclaimed.

Martin let out a laugh. _"That's your problem right there."_

"What's my problem?" Tyreese asked. Since the time he'd been bit, Tyreese had come to accept the hallucinations. Noah hadn't returned with the others. If Tyreese was going to accept any kind of company, it'd probably be with the hallucinations.

_"You don't want to be part of it,"_ Martin said. _"But being part of it is being now. That's what it is. Open your eyes."_

_"You don't have to,"_ Lizzie said. _"Not if you don't want to."_

_"You don't!"_ Mika exclaimed. _"It's better now."_

The Governor stepped in front of Tyreese, looking down at him with that condescending eye of his. Even in death, the Governor managed to keep a hold on him.

_"You told me you'd earn your keep,"_ the Governor said coldly. _"You had no idea what you were talking about, did you? Did you? Your eyes were open but you didn't want to see. Even though I made you see it. I showed you. But did you adapt? Did you change? No. That you would sit there in front of the woman who killed someone you love. You forgive her."_

_"That's all there is,"_ Bob said.

Tyreese struggled to stand up. His hands were slick from his blood. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Bob, Martin, the Governor, Lizzie and Mika, Beth—all the people who somehow impacted his life, who _died_, were sitting in front of him and talking to him as if they never left. As if they had been watching over him the entire time. They knew every little detail of what happened to him. Losing David and Karen, what happened with Terminus, Beth's death, Bob's death, forgiving Carol for killing David and Karen—how could he possibly respond to what was going on?

_"This is all there is,"_ the Governor snapped. _"This is it."_

"I didn't know who I was talking to," Tyreese told the Governor. "I said I would do what I had to do to earn my keep, but I didn't know you. But I know. I know who I am. I know what happened, and what's going on. I know. You didn't show me _shit_. You—you're dead. Everything that you _were_ is dead. And it's not over. I forgave her because it's not over. It's not over." Tears formed in Tyreese's eyes as he pointed a bloodied finger to the Governor. "I didn't turn away," he continued. "I kept listening to the news, so I could do what I had to do to help! I'm not giving up. You hear me? I'm not giving up! People like me...people like me, they can live. Ain't nobody gotta die today."

Stumbling back, Tyreese's back hit the wall and his vision was being filled with black spots.

Casually walking forward, the Governor pushed Tyreese down. _"You have to pay the bill,"_ he snapped.

Lizzie and Mika scooted over to Tyreese and took his wounded arm in their hands, looking up at him with a seriousness he'd never witnessed on any child's face—dead or alive.

But because of the blood loss, and because Tyreese was so weak because of the bite and the blood loss, he didn't even realize it was Rick who had taken his hand. Michonne and Glenn and Noah had gathered around him, holding him down while Michonne chopped the injured arm off.

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion. Tyreese briefly remembered being led out of the bedroom and somehow ending up outside. Noah was right in front of him, keeping him sitting upright while Rick, Michonne, and Glenn killed walkers. Tyreese's mind was fading in and out of what was going on. The pain had become so unbearable that it went numb. Tyreese's entire body felt numb.

He could still remember seeing Lizzie's and Mika's faces...then Rick and Glenn would bring him back into the faded reality he was in and lead him further from the house.

_Man, if you believe that, then it's definitely going to be you and the kid._

Every single moment from the moment the surviving Woodburians joined the prison up until staying in Gabriel's church went through Tyreese's mind.

Carol killing Lizzie to protect them.

Martin being held captive while Carol went off to Terminus.

Rick beating him over Karen and David's death.

Killing Gareth and the remaining Terminus people after what happened with Bob.

The Governor's face in the bedroom of Noah's old home, that smug smirk gracing the dead man's face.

_You have to pay the bill._

Tyreese was barely conscious by the time they reached the outskirts of Noah's old community. Stray walkers were going for them. Everyone was trying their hardest to protect each other and get Tyreese back to the others as quickly as possible.

In that moment, Bob's face flashed in Tyreese's vision.

_It went the way it had to. The way it was always going to._

Beth's singing filled his ears. So did Lizzie's and Mika's laughter.

When Tyreese was brought out of it, Rick was kneeling in front of him, saying something he couldn't hear. They weren't in Noah's old community, they were in the woods. The trees started spinning. Beth's voice still filled his ears.

* * *

Tyreese wasn't sure how or when he ended up in a car, but he was and it was going fast. The car's radio was somehow working, that British man's voice echoing through the car. Tears fell down Tyreese's face as he listened to the man's voice.

"Turn it off," he whispered.

Tyreese didn't know who was sitting in the passenger's seat, nor did he care, all he saw was Bob's face turning and looking at him with a slight frown.

_"You sure?"_ he asked.

Then Beth looked back at him from the driver's side. _"It's OK, Tyreese,"_ she assured him. _"You gotta know that now."_

_"It isn't just OK,"_ Lizzie put in beside him.

_"It's better now,"_ Mika said softly.

They were all looking at him, smiling. A feeling came over Tyreese, something he couldn't quite explain.

Then everything slowly faded until it went black.

* * *

By the time Rick, Michonne, Noah, and Glenn reached the others, Tyreese had long since died. Blood loss got to him. If they had made it a little sooner, they might have helped him. He might have lived. After handling the situation with the brain, Tyreese's body was buried under a big willow tree while Gabriel told Biblical verses. Everyone put something on Tyreese's grave, said something, trying to _comprehend_ that he was truly gone.

As a way of showing their respect for him, every person in the group shoveled up some clay and dirt and put it over Tyreese's grave.

It felt too soon, the gap between Beth's death and Tyreese's. Too soon and far too personal.

A makeshift cross was put beside Tyreese's grave, his hat marking the cross's top. The hat he always wore.

* * *

The group didn't leave right away. They spent about a day on the road they were on, everyone kind of went on their own for a little bit, trying to find some kind of peace. They all made sure to stay within the wooded area, knowing which way was quickest to where they could gather if the time called for it.

They all went off separately to mourn over their losses. To mourn over every single loss that happened to them since the world went to Hell.

Beth, Lori, T-Dog, Tyreese, Dale, Hershel, Sophia, Andrea—anyone and everyone who mattered to them.

So, Aibileen sat in the woods, Francesca safely on her lap, as she just looked in space. She wasn't sure whether or not things would've gotten better if Beth had been brought back alive, or if Noah hadn't ran off to his house to find his family. In Aibileen's own personal opinion, she didn't blame Noah for Tyreese's death. Something like that could've happened to anyone.

After about twenty minutes of being by herself, Aibileen heard footsteps coming up behind her. She didn't bother turning around, she wasn't in the mood to really talk to anyone. No one was in the mood to talk to each other.

When the footsteps stopped, she felt a gentle nudge on her foot. Looking up, she saw Daryl looking down at her. His hair hung around his eyes as he looked at her; his hands and arms were covered in mud. With all the heat, a lot of small rivers and streams dried up.

Daryl nodded his head, holding out a hand to help her up.

Adjusting Francesca in her arms, Aibileen took Daryl's hand and stood up. The two hadn't spoken much since the church, and after everything that happened, it seemed like they didn't really want to talk at all. Aibileen noticed Daryl's reaction as he carried Beth's body out of the hospital. He had been crying. Aibileen had never witnessed Daryl cry before.

Walking further into the woods, the duo found Maggie leaning against the trunk of a tree, crying softly. When she noticed them, she quickly wiped her tears and followed. By the time they stopped walking again, they found Sasha standing at the bottom of a slight hill where a stream would've been. Her eyes were glassy when she looked up at them.

She shook her head.

* * *

It took a lot of effort for them to reach the others. They had spent their time going between finding water and food to mourning Beth and Tyreese. They wanted to keep going, but they were trying to preserve on gas. One of their cars already ran out, so they were trying to save as much of the gas from the second one as they could.

"_Si dovrebbe parlare con lui_," Selena murmured once Aibileen and the others made it back.

"_Lo farò_," Aibileen sighed.

Aibileen glanced over at Daryl. The huntsman was starting to isolate himself; not even _Merle_ could get through to him. In the time since Selena and Aibileen had been reunited, they found themselves talking more in Italian than in English—a habit that seemed to become more apparent when things became too tense. Whatever bad feelings Aibileen had toward Daryl when he left the church with Carol that day had all but disappeared. In Daryl's case it had, she still felt a bit of anger towards Carol. Hesitantly, Aibileen walked over to the huntsman and sat down, adjusting Francesca so she was comfortable on her lap.

"I _know_ I probably have no right to be sayin' this, but ya shouldn't be isolatin' yourself." Aibileen looked at the huntsman out of the corner of her eye.

Daryl just grunted.

"I don't know how you're feelin'," she murmured. "But I think I know when someone's startin' to isolate themselves. I've done it plenty of times. But...don't do it, OK?"

The huntsman looked over at Aibileen. He could see a heartbroken expression on her face as she looked down at Francesca.

"Ya can hurt, that's fine," she said softly, "but don't isolate yourself. We can't afford anythin' like that. We need everyone _here_."

Daryl leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Aibileen's shoulder. She looked over at him, frowning. It'd been a while since they expressed affection for one another. Resting his forehead against Aibileen's shoulder, he reached over and gently stroked Francesca's black hair. He was starting to show some fatherly instincts when it came to Francesca, something Aibileen admired.

"She's gettin' big," he murmured.

"Daryl..."

"I heard." He took Francesca from Aibileen and held the infant close to him. Francesca rested her head against Daryl's chest and let out a noise.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"How I treated ya at the church."

"I deserved it." Daryl kissed the top of Francesca's head. "Shouldn't've done that. Ya shoulda been pissed at me."

Aibileen nodded. "Are ya gonna be OK?" she asked softly.

Daryl nodded. "If the two of ya are OK, so am I."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Bob's dead, Beth's dead, and now Tyreese is dead. This show seizes to amaze me on how many people they can kill! Especially the ones you get emotionally attached to! It's just horrible. I swear, if they kill anymore characters I'm emotionally attached to, I will just scream. I couldn't take what they did to Glenn last Sunday. Even though Tyreese's and Beth's deaths were in season 5, it was still pretty emotional. But I didn't really care all that much for Beth's character; the only reason I found her death to be so sad was because of Daryl and Rick crying [I think Rick was crying]. Tyreese's death was just an emotional disaster for me. I didn't cry, but I was in a mourning period for a couple days after that.**

**Anywho, the Italian used in this chapter I got from Google Translate. I'm not fluent in Italian so if I got anything wrong, those of you who might know more Italian than I do, please let me know.**

**Aibileen: _Lo farò_ = I will.**

**Selena: _Si dovrebbe parlare con lui_ = You should talk to him.**

**I don't own TWD. I own my characters and my fillers plus a love for the television series, I haven't read the comic series at all!**

**If any of you have suggestions on what should happen between now and when they reach Alexandria, let me know! I am always up for suggestions! You guys are the masters of suggestions! I'm counting on you guys!**

**I have a little challenge for you guys! If I can get three or four reviews for this chapter, I will be super happy! I'm going to update tomorrow anyways since it's Sunday and I don't have work or school tomorrow. Three or four reviews for this chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	116. Chapter 116

**116—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 9**

"We're out," Abraham drawled, "just like the other one."

"Then we walk," Rick said.

Everyone climbed out of the car they were in. They spent their final night on that road before piling into the only car they had that still had gas in it. Most of the morning was spent driving down various roads to get to their next destination, but with their final form of transportation being out, walking was the only thing left for them to do.

Rick and Daryl spoke for a little bit, the only ones out of everyone who were actually saying anything. After a moment, Daryl handed Rick his machine gun. Looking back for a moment, the huntsman waited for Aibileen to be closer to him before he started talking.

"I'm headin' out," he murmured. He gently kissed her on the lips before planting a soft kiss on Francesca's head.

"Ya need any help?" Aibileen asked softly.

He shook his head. "Watch over Francesca," he murmured. "Someone's gotta protect our girl."

Aibileen's eyes widened a fraction when he said that. She looked up at him with an almost surprised look on her face. Was he starting to consider Francesca to be a daughter-like figure? In the time since Aibileen had left Francisco's and Lucia's cabin with their daughter, she had soon accepted Francesca as _her_ daughter.

Daryl gave Aibileen one last kiss before gently stroking Francesca's black hair. He turned to go in the woods before Carol exclaimed she'd be going with him. Aibileen felt her chest tighten at that. She tried not to hold any ill-feelings for Carol, but since her return to the group from the hospital, she didn't even seem to care about whatever went on between her and the huntsman. Aibileen just found herself getting a little angrier with Carol day by day—since the day Terminus had been taken down, it felt like Carol had this attitude that she was able to do whatever she wanted whenever she felt like it. Aibileen shook her head. She understood that survival changed people, and the change Carol had was definitely there. But...sometimes Aibileen just couldn't help but get bothered over all the things Carol considered to be _right_.

"Hey," a voice said. Turning, Aibileen saw Tara standing next to her. The two women never really spoke, but Aibileen acknowledged that Tara had been accepted into the group.

"Hi," she said.

"I, uh, don't think we've ever talked before," Tara said.

Aibileen shook her head. Adjusting Francesca, Aibileen wiped the sweat off her forehead. The sun was beating relentlessly on the group. They had spent more time than they cared to admit trying to find someplace safe. In no time at all, the days started smashing together and they lost their sense of time.

"Is she your baby?" Tara asked, looking down at Francesca.

Aibileen shook her head. "I kinda adopted her."

"Oh."

"Her parents let me stay the night in their cabin. Walkers got to them. It was my fault."

"At least she has someone taking care of her," Tara exclaimed, trying to sound supportive.

Aibileen grunted.

"I was there," Tara said after a minute of silence.

"I'm sorry?"

"At the prison. With _him_. I didn't know what he was capable of. I didn't think he'd kill that guy."

Aibileen didn't say anything.

"I told the others the moment I could," Tara went on. "I tried to help Glenn the best I could when he was looking for Maggie...after what happened with the prison and all." Tara looked at Aibileen for a moment. "I wanted everyone to know," she said softly. "There's no point in hiding it."

"Oh."

"He was with my sister," Tara went on. "He acted like a father to my niece. Now they're gone."

"I'm sorry about your sister and niece," Aibileen said. "I'm _not_ sorry for _him_."

"The feeling's mutual."

They continued walking together in silence. The sounds of walkers behind them didn't bother them at all; it gave them something to listen to, it reminded them that they were still alive.

They didn't have the resources to keep taking down walkers wherever they went. All they had to do was keep walking.

* * *

They all stopped at a bridge. Rick had them standing at either side, waiting for the walkers to catch up to them. Rick couldn't stand hearing them any longer, telling the others he had an idea to get the walkers off their backs. So they stood at either side of the bridge and once the walkers were close enough, they were pushed over the edge. There was no point in wasting valuable ammunition on them. But when Sasha started stabbing the walkers in the head, the plan Rick had took an unexpected turn. Everyone quickly took the opportunity to kill the remaining walkers, until they were nothing but a bloodied mess on the ground.

It was about five minutes later when Carol and Daryl came back, looking at the bodies indifferently.

Once everyone gathered their bearings, they started walking again.

* * *

After two hours of walking in the heat, Carl pointed out some cars up ahead.

"I'll head out through the woods," Daryl said. "Circle back."

"Can I come with...?" Carol started.

"Nah, just me," Daryl interrupted.

When Daryl left, the others inspected the cars. They were covered in dust and dirt, a few with the keys still in the ignition.

"You're upset with me, aren't you?" Carol said after Aibileen finished inspecting one of the cars.

"I am," she said.

"Why?"

Aibileen looked at Carol. "I appreciate what ya did for everyone back at Terminus, but it feels like...I just get the feelin' that ever since then, you've had this air of entitlement—ya can do whatever ya want and no one will say shit about it. Back at the church, when Daryl went missin', we thought it was Gabriel who did somethin'. Then we found out Bob was gone, then you, we all blamed Gabriel. We thought he was workin' with that Gareth guy. But before Bob died, he said that Gareth saw you and Daryl leave. I know the two of ya are friends, but sometimes I get the feelin' you're takin' him away."

"Honey, Daryl and I _are_ friends," she said, "but I see the way he looks at you. I could never come between that. He's easy to talk to. He understands pain, more than any of us know. I didn't take Daryl away that day at the church; he followed me. I wanted to leave, he wanted to make sure I was OK."

"Y'all were gone for three days," Aibileen murmured.

"Daryl saw the car that took Beth. He wanted to go after them and I stuck around." Carol shrugged. "He left with Noah and then I got hit. There's nothing much else to say." Carol placed a hand on Aibileen's shoulder. "You take care of Daryl in a way I never could. He's my friend and someone I can talk to when I need to get something off my chest. Don't get that mixed up with me stealing him away from you. I don't have any intentions of finding love."

* * *

None of the cars worked. The batteries were dead or the gas was all gone. So everyone just sat down. They were tired, sweaty, and emotionally numb. Despite how long it'd been since Tyreese's and Beth's death, it was taking a lot longer to get over it. Everyone jumped at the sounds of twigs snapping in the underbrush. When Daryl came out, everyone relaxed.

Abraham pulled out a flask and took a swig.

"All you found was booze?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," Rosita said.

"It's not gonna help."

"He knows that," Rosita nodded.

"It's gonna make it worse." Tara looked down.

"Yes it is."

"He's a grown man," Eugene put in. "I truly do not know if things could get worse."

"It can," Tara muttered.

When more noises from the woods caught their attention, everyone turned and saw wild dogs approaching them. Some of the dogs had collars, the others didn't. Their fur was muddied and tattered and they looked at the group with wild, terrified eyes. One of them started barking, a few others started growling.

Rick and Daryl shot up and got their weapons ready. Sasha gunned the dogs down before Rick or Daryl could get to their feet.

* * *

Rick started a fire while Daryl skinned the dogs. Merle got the few dogs that Daryl finished and cut them up. They didn't have to go searching for food for the night. Everyone was given a sharpened stick to place a few chunks of the dog meat on and cooked it over the fire. The only one who didn't eat it was Noah. He just looked at the collars with a pale look on his face.

After they finished eating, the fire was put out and they started walking again.

Daryl and Aibileen walked together, but there was a tension in Daryl's shoulders that slightly gave away what he was feeling. After Glenn tried offering his bottle of water to the huntsman, Daryl muttered about going out to find some.

Merle walked beside Aibileen. "He'll be fine," he murmured.

Aibileen nodded. "I know."

Merle looked at Aibileen. He saw a look that a mix between heartbreak and exhaustion. After everything that happened, everyone was starting to take notice of how heavy their atmosphere was, how it took a toll on _everyone_, not just Sasha or Maggie.

"Things'll get better, lil lady," Merle muttered. "All this—it'll be over with before we know it."

Aibileen just nodded again.

So they kept walking. They all knew that Daryl would catch up with them eventually. After about a mile, the group stopped. In the middle of the road were some water bottles and a note taped to one of them.

_FROM A FRIEND_

A scowl settled on Rick's face as he regarded the bottles and looked over the note.

"Someone's following us," Rick growled.

"What do we do with the water?" Selena asked.

"We don't know what's been done to it," Aibileen said. "We don't know who left it there."

"We'll wait for Daryl to come back," Rick instructed. "No one touches the water, I don't care how thirsty they are."

After waiting about fifteen minutes, Daryl managed to shove his way through some shrubbery, a stunned look on his face when Rick shoved a piece of paper at him. When he read what was written on it, a feeling of dread, confusion, and irritation swept through him.

Daryl shrugged off his crossbow, making sure to look for anything.

"What else are we gonna do?" Tara asked.

"Not this," Rick muttered. "We don't know who left it."

"That's a trap, we already have to be in it," Eugene said. "But I, for one, would like to believe it is, indeed, from a friend."

"If it isn't, they put something in it," Carol said.

Eugene reached forward and took one of the bottles, Rosita and a few others protesting against it. Abraham smacked the bottle out of Eugene's hands before he could take a drink.

"We can't," Rick said in a low voice.

A low rumble made everyone freeze. It sounded like thunder.

Then came the rain.

It fell heavily on everyone. Rosita and Tara laid on the road and just relished in the feeling; everyone smiling, looking up and opening their mouths just to get a _little_ water. Despite the happiness in the sudden change in weather, there were a few people who were still less than pleased. Gabriel started to silently cry, Sasha and Maggie didn't even seem to care, Daryl was hardly paying any attention.

Digging through their backpacks, everyone got out their bottle and set it on the road, letting the rain fill it. But when the thunder started becoming more and more frequent, with lightning crackling along with it, it became apparent that the sudden downpour wasn't just to relieve them from the Virginia heat—they were in a storm. The clouds were dark and heavy; the thunder and lightning sounded way too close to where they were. Judith and Francesca started crying from the sounds.

"Let's keep moving," Rick called over the thunder.

"There's a barn!" Daryl shouted.

"Where?"

* * *

It took a lot of effort to move quickly and carefully to the barn Daryl was talking about. They had to maneuver through the woods; slipping on mud and tripping over plants, trying to see with the rain in their eyes. The thunder and lightning became louder and louder, a slight breeze started to rustle the trees. When they finally found the barn, with their weapons ready, they were all soaked to the bones. The inside of the barn was dry, which was a relief.

When it became too dark to see in the barn, a fire was put together with whatever wood they could find inside. A few stray lanterns were lit and everyone tried to dry themselves off.

Even though Francesca and Judith stopped crying, they were still bothered by the thunder and lightning. Aibileen tried keeping Francesca by the fire to keep her warm, but it wasn't big enough to give a lot of heat. Daryl had taken off his vest and wrapped it around Aibileen's shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm. Thankful for Daryl doing that, Aibileen instead used the vest to wrap around Francesca.

After about an hour, Carl and Judith fell asleep.

"I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now," Rick said. "In this. But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them."

"This world is wrong," Aibileen said softly, gently cradling the back of Francesca's head.

"This isn't our world," Michonne hissed. "This isn't it."

"It might be," Glenn murmured.

"That's giving up," Michonne said.

"It's reality."

"Until we see otherwise," Rick put in. "This is what we have to live with." A heavy silence hung over them. The thunder and lightning kept rattling outside, the rain kept pounding on the ground. "When I was a kid," Rick said softly, "I asked my grandpa if he killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so...I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself _'Rest in peace, now get up and go to war'_. Then after a few years of pretending he was dead, he made it out alive. That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be OK. Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves that _we_ are the walking dead."

"We ain't them," Daryl murmured.

"We're not them," Rick said. "We're not."

Giving Aibileen a kiss, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment before kissing the top of Francesca's head. Grabbing his crossbow, Daryl looked at Rick.

"We ain't them."

* * *

Daryl paced the barn, staying by the entrance as the wind picked up. Mostly everyone had fallen asleep, but he was too restless. Occasionally, Daryl would go and check on Aibileen and Francesca, who were sleeping soundly on the other side of the barn. Every once in a while he'd sit by their sleeping forms and watch as the doors strained against the roaring winds and heavy downfall. He'd make sure that his vest was covering Aibileen and Francesca, trying to figure out a way to keep them warm. After a while he'd get too restless again and start pacing.

The storm was getting too bad. The doors had been chained up to keep it closed, but the wind was causing the doors to strain and a gap big enough for someone to peer out of would show up between the two wooden doors. Daryl peered out of the gap and saw a herd of soaking wet walkers stumbling toward the entrance. Letting out a curse and a sound of borderline _fear_, Daryl put down his crossbow and pressed the doors closed. The walkers slammed against the doors, trying to get in.

After a moment, Maggie appeared and helped. Then came Sasha and everyone else.

Francesca and Judith were placed on the ground side by side while everyone came together to keep the doors closed. The wind howled against the doors, the thunder and lightning blaring.

* * *

Aibileen wasn't sure when everyone went to sleep or when the walkers had gone away, but somehow that happened. Everyone slept by the doors, keeping their weapons nearby just in case. But after a moment, she felt something press against her back and something drape over her waist. Still feeling the sleep fog her brain, Aibileen looked over her shoulder and saw Daryl lying there, curling his body over hers and Francesca's.

"Hey," she murmured drowsily.

He let out a soft grunt, bringing her closer to him. Kissing her shoulder, Daryl buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured.

Aibileen felt Daryl move his arm under her head, cushioning her. Bringing Francesca closer to her, Aibileen fell back asleep, feeling more relaxed knowing that Daryl was right there with her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo! I hope these past few chapters were decent! I always love hearing the suggestions and ideas you guys have; it's really awesome knowing what you guys think. So, I had an idea on something—when the group makes it to Alexandria, I was thinking—****maybe****, I'm not entirely sure yet—of Aibileen possibly meeting up with either of her parents [maybe both] or her late son's father. I don't know if that would be a good add-in before Rick's [what I consider] mental breakdown towards the end of season 5. Just let me know what you guys think! Should I or should I not put in one or both of Aibileen's parents or the father of her late son.**

**Those ideas just popped into my head and I thought it'd be a good thing to put in the story. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think!**

**TWD isn't mine. I own my characters and my fillers.**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**

_**P.S., I might add more Aibileen/Daryl moments once they reach Alexandria! There may or may not be some implied smut, I don't know yet. OK, I'll stop now! Sorry for my babbling. Thanks!**_


	117. Chapter 117

**117—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 10**

The overall morning had been peaceful for the most part. Everyone but Sasha and Maggie were sleeping peacefully. The storm had finally died down, the walkers weren't pressing up against the door anymore—sleep had been welcomed with open arms. From the looks of it, the group might have the opportunity to sleep in a little. They weren't complaining.

But when it did come around the time for them to wake up, they were still a little sluggish. The sun was just starting to rise and the air was chilly and damp. Rick had instructed that, until Maggie's and Sasha's return, they were to get their weapons ready for what would be outside the barn.

After a while, mostly everyone had finished cleaning and preparing their weapons, and took to either walking around the barn or sitting and waiting.

When the barn doors opened, Maggie poked her head in.

"Everyone," she said, "this is Aaron."

The moment Aaron stepped inside the barn, guns were pointed at his head. Daryl rushed out to make sure there were no followers before patting the man down.

"We met him outside," Maggie continued, "he's by himself. We took his weapons and we took his gear."

"Hi," he said nervously. The commotion caused Judith to start crying; Carl instantly took his sister from Rick's arms and tried calming her down. Aaron took a step forward and stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said. Everyone tensed and took a step forward as well.

"You said he had a weapon?" Rick asked. Maggie wordlessly handed Rick a handgun. "There something you need?" he asked Aaron.

"He has a camp," Sasha said dryly. "Nearby. He wants us to _audition_ for membership."

"I wish there was another word," Aaron sighed. "Audition makes it seem like we're some kind of a dance group. That's only on Friday nights." No one laughed at his attempt of a joke. "It's not a camp," he went on. "It's a community. I think you all would make valuable additions. But it's not my call. My job is to convince all of you to follow me back home. I know, if I were you, I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into." Looking over at Sasha, Aaron gave a small smile. "Sasha, could you give Rick my pack?" he asked politely. When Sasha handed the backpack to Rick, Aaron started telling Rick where to find the information. "There's no way I could convince you to come with me," he sighed, "just by talking about our community. That's why I brought those." He nodded to an envelope in Rick's hands. "Now I apologize in advance for the picture quality. We just found an old camera..."

"Nobody gives a shit," Daryl interrupted.

"You're absolutely right," Aaron said, looking at the huntsman.

When Rick opened the envelope, he started slowly looking through the pictures.

"That's the first picture I wanted to show you," Aaron said. "Nothing about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us, you will be. Each panel in that wall is a fifteen foot high, twelve foot wide slab of solid steel. Framed by cold rod steel beams, and square tubing. Nothing, alive or dead, gets through that without our say-so. Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival—the people. Together, we're strong. You can make us even stronger."

Before Aaron could even finish digging the hole he got himself in, Rick walked over and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out.

* * *

Aaron had been tied up, his backpack inspected, and lookouts were in place in case Aaron was lying about being alone. Rick made sure that everyone was on guard—weapons ready, no mistakes. At that point, life out in the open had become somewhat of a norm. After everything they went through—all the failed attempts to start over—they weren't about to trust some guy waltzing in with pictures.

When Aaron finally came to, he let out a slight groan.

"That's one Helluva right cross, Rick," he said in a strained voice.

Rick nodded to Michonne and Maggie. The women helped Aaron sit up before scurrying away from him.

"You're being cautious," Aaron murmured, "I completely understand..."

"How many of your people are out there?" Rick interrupted. Holding up an orange flare gun, Rick's brows shot up as he regarded the bound man. "You have a flare gun to signal your people. How many are there?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"It matters how many people are _actually_ out there," Aaron sputtered. "Does it matter how many people I _tell_ you are out there? Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say—eight, thirty-two, four hundred and forty-four, _zero__—_no matter what _I_ say you're not going to trust me."

"It's hard to trust anyone who _smiles_ after getting punched in the face."

"How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you guys in the road?" Aaron countered.

"How long've your people been followin' us?" Merle exclaimed.

"Long enough to know you practically _ignore_ a pack of roamers on your trail," Aaron started. "Long enough to know that despite the lack of food and water, you never turned on each other. You're survivors. And you're _people_. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again, that _is_ the most important resource in the _world_."

The group shared anxious looks. Aaron's people had been keeping tabs on them, giving them bottles of water when it seemed like they were really desperate. It seemed like whoever Aaron's people were, they knew _too much_ on the group.

"How many others are out there?" Rick growled.

"One," Aaron rasped. Rick's gaze was unwavering. He didn't believe it. None of them did. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. If it's not _words_, if it's not _pictures_, what would it take to convince you that this is for real?" Looking around, Aaron was either greeted with heated glares or the few who were avoiding his gaze. "What if I drove you to the community?" he offered. "All of you. We leave now, we'll get there by lunch."

"I'm not sure how the nineteen of us are gonna fit in a car," Rick exclaimed, "that you and your one friend drove down here."

"We drove separately," Aaron said quickly. "If we found the group, we'd want to be able to bring all of them home. There's enough room for all of us."

"And you're parked just a couple miles away, right?" Carol added.

"East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16. We wanted to get them closer but then the storm came and blocked the road. We couldn't clear it."

"You really thought this through," Rick muttered.

"Rick, if I wanted to ambush you I'd do it here," Aaron said slowly. "I'd light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit. You can trust me."

"I'll check out the cars," Michonne said.

"There aren't any cars," Rick said in a low voice.

"There's only one way to find out."

"We don't need to find out."

"We do." Michonne shot a look Rick's way. "You know what you know. You made sure of it. I'm not."

"Me neither," Maggie put in.

"Same goes for me," Aibileen said.

"Your way's dangerous," Rick warned. "Mine isn't."

"Passing up some place where we can live?" Michonne arched an eyebrow at him. "Where Judith and Francesca can live? _That's_ pretty dangerous. We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that's what we're gonna do."

"Then I will, too," Glenn added.

"Abraham," Rick called.

The redheaded man gave a single nod. Rosita followed.

"Ya shouldn't be goin'," Daryl murmured to Aibileen.

"I've been on the sidelines for too long, Daryl," Aibileen said softly. "I'll be safe. We'll _all_ be safe." Aibileen gave the huntsman a peck on the lips.

"The walkies are out of juice," Rick said. "You're not back in sixty minutes, we'll come. This might be just what they want."

* * *

Michonne, Aibileen, Maggie, Glenn, Rosita, and Abraham followed the directions Aaron gave to where his car was located. They kept their weapons ready. There was no telling whether or not Aaron meant what he said—they weren't about to take any risks.

"Keep your weapons ready, everybody," Glenn said. "Weapons up. You see someone coming at us, we fire."

"Copy that," Abraham murmured.

"So if we see someone we just shoot them?" Michonne asked.

"It's a good question," Maggie put in.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Aibileen muttered.

"What if there's someone like us?" Michonne went on. "What if there's someone who has nothing to do with this?"

"There's six people coming up with guns, they're not coming to say _'hello'_," Glenn sighed.

"But that's exactly what happened."

"For someone like us, _we_ should be afraid of _them_," Glenn muttered. "He said he was watching us, right? Which means he saw us yesterday. After everything we've done, why would he want us to join his group?"

"People like us saved a priest," Michonne said. "Saved a girl who rolled up to the prison with the Governor. Saved a crazy lady with a sword. He saw that."

"I don't know what he saw," Glenn said firmly.

By the time they reached the part of the road Aaron was talking about, there were two cars parked there. Parts of fallen trees were in the middle of the road and blocked the cars from going any further. Despite the fact that he'd been telling the truth, it still didn't ease the tension in the air. Aaron told the truth about _one thing_, that didn't mean he'd be let off the hook that quickly.

The sound of a branch breaking caused all of them to tense up and aim their guns in the general direction of the noise. Francesca let out a whimper and Aibileen silently cursed herself for bringing the infant along. But she knew deep down her options were limited on who'd be able to properly watch over her.

Walkers stumbled out of the underbrush of the woods, causing the six of them to relax.

"I got 'em," Abraham said.

Rosita and Abraham took care of the walkers before they stormed into the cars—one of them being a motorhome similar to Dale's.

* * *

The only good thing that came out of the trip was that Abraham and Rosita managed to get a whole lot of canned goods. Apparently, the motorhome was stalk full of essentials. They took everything that could be carried in one trip and headed back to the barn. They knew their time was limited and if they didn't hurry, Rick would probably lose his shit and it'd be completely justified.

"We should hurry before anymore walkers show up," Aibileen said.

"We're going as fast as we can," Rosita said.

The threat of Aaron possibly having more men hiding out in the woods surrounding them hung in the air and it made them restless. It didn't matter if he told the truth about where the cars were parked and it _certainly_ didn't matter if there were plenty of canned goods to go around—he was a stranger and strangers couldn't be trusted anymore.

Thanks to the storm the night before, the air felt heavier than ever and the heat came back with a vengeance. They were all sweaty and filthy and out of breath. They _had_ to get back before anything escalated between Aaron and Rick or before they ran into anymore walkers.

* * *

Once everyone had gathered at the barn, they set out all the essentials that had been gathered. Rick looked at all of them—_inspected_ all of them—before looking back at Aaron.

"This is ours now," Rick informed.

"There's more than enough," Aaron sighed.

"It's ours." Rick gave a slight scowl. "Whether or not we go to your camp."

"Why wouldn't we go?" Carl asked.

"It seems too good to be true," Aibileen said. "If they ain't us, they can't be trusted."

Rick gave a slight nod.

"If he were lying," Michonne started, "or if he wanted to hurt us, but he isn't. And he doesn't. We need this. So we're going, all of us. Somebody say something if they feel differently."

There was a look in Michonne's eyes that would've made it impossible to argue with her. Even Rick saw it.

"I dunno, man," Daryl said. "This barn smells like horse shit."

"Yeah," Rick sighed. "We're going." Looking back at Aaron, Rick frowned. "So where _are_ we going?" he asked.

"Every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel, driving recruits back," Aaron explained. "I believe you're good people. I-I bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives..."

"You're not driving," Michonne snapped. "So if you want to get home, you'll have to tell us how."

* * *

Aaron's refusal to tell where the camp was led to Rick making the decision to have everyone leave at sundown. No one liked the idea of leaving at sundown, but they knew not to argue. From the way he was acting, Rick wasn't going to tolerate arguing and he wasn't going to tolerate any kind of refusal to do what he wanted.

Eventually, everyone tried settling.

Aibileen started to gently rock back and forth on the balls of her feet. Francesca was starting to get fussy.

"There's some applesauce if you'd like to give that to her," Aaron called. Aibileen looked over at him. "Rick gave some to his daughter, he made me eat it first. I don't even like applesauce." When Aaron saw the look on Aibileen's face, he sighed. "Rick fed it to his daughter and she's still OK. If I even _thought about_ hurting babies, what could I _possibly_ gain?"

Aibileen walked up to Aaron and knelt down. "I'm gonna need to be convinced a little more before I feed my daughter this."

"I ate it, Rick's daughter ate it—we're both still alive," Aaron said. "The applesauce is fresh, it's good. I told this to Rick, if either of those babies starts crying, the roamers will hear it and I'll be the first to go. As long as they're satisfied, we're safe."

"Let's get somethin' straight, OK?" Aibileen said in a low voice. "I promised Rick's wife I'd watch over their children. I'm gonna protect my daughter no matter what. If I so much as see ya _breathin'_ in their direction and I find it threatenin', or if I hear ya talkin' to Rick's son in a way I find the teensiest bit suspicious, I will beat your ass into the ground. Do we understand each other?"

Aaron nodded. "Completely."

"Good." Aibileen stood up. "Better watch yourself, sweetheart."

* * *

Aibileen realized that Francesca had her bottom two teeth halfway showing through her gums. She never really noticed it before, so at least there was some reassurance that Francesca could eat soft solids. Aibileen fed Francesca small spoon-fuls of the applesauce, after giving herself a small scoop just in case. Even if Judith turned out alright, Aibileen wanted to be a hundred-percent sure nothing was going to happen.

Glenn walked up to Aibileen, watching as she fed Francesca.

"Have you told her about your son?" he asked.

Aibileen looked at him before shaking her head.

"You called Francesca your daughter, so that must mean he's her brother."

"Sometimes I try not to think about him," she said softly. "It hurts too much. Kids are supposed to outlive their parents, not the other way around."

Glenn didn't say anything.

"I trust Francesca will learn about Jamie eventually." Aibileen tried for a smile. "But right now, I just want to get all of this over with."

Glenn nodded. Even after all that time, Aibileen's son was still a touchy subject for her. Anyone who had to witness their child dying in front of them would still be traumatized by it.

Aibileen and Glenn murmured about seeing each other later after a minute or two of silence. Francesca had eaten enough food to where she wasn't so fussy anymore, which made Aibileen happy. When Daryl approached them, he placed a hand innocently on her hip.

"Ya doin' alright?" he murmured.

"I'm OK." She tried for a reassuring smile.

"It ain't the best, what we're doin', but it's what we gotta do." Daryl looked down for a moment before meeting Aibileen's gaze.

"I just don't believe that this place is what this guy makes it out to be," Aibileen said softly. "After Terminus, I just don't believe there are any safe places out there."

"Terminus was just a bunch of fucked up people tryna survive somehow," Daryl murmured.

"They were cannibals. They ate Bob's leg."

"Now they're dead." Daryl moved his hand to Aibileen's waist. "People change when they have to survive. They were probably good people once, but shit happens and then they find out bein' nice ain't gonna help 'em survive."

Aibileen shook her head. "I just can't forgive 'em for what they tried to do to y'all. And I don't care if this Aaron guy voluntarily turned himself over to us, this little community of his sounds too good."

Daryl nodded. "It'd be best if we could check it out, just to make sure. Can't be too careful."

"I dunno," Aibileen murmured. "I just have this feelin' it ain't gonna go well."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo! I hope you guys like this chapter! The gang's officially met Aaron! Just as a head's up, when the gang starts 'settling' into Alexandria, I might be putting in more fillers. I just want to show how they're trying to adapt to a somewhat normal community. Do you guys think that's OK?**

**In regards to the last chapter, two wonderful reviewers said that Aibileen should see her father at Alexandria or both her parents, just not her ex. Does anyone else have a suggestion on the matter? Should Aibileen see her parents [her mother only, her father only, or both her parents together] or should she see her ex-boyfriend, the father of her late son? Let me know what you guys think!**

**TWD isn't mine. I own my fillers and my characters.**

**So...if it's OK, I'm probably going to start rambling! In last Sunday's episode, did any of you guys find it a bit disappointing that it was a mostly Morgan episode? Don't get me wrong, it was interesting seeing how he changed since he saw Rick last, but I was kinda hoping to figure out what happened to Glenn. And apparently, this upcoming episode is focusing on what happens to Daryl. Not to mention there are rumors of the producers killing Daryl off some time this season. After what happened with Glenn [I still think he's alive, though], you'd think the producers would give us some time to get over it. I don't know! I might be over analyzing everything.**

**Enough of my ramblings and sorry if it's annoying or anything!**

**But if you guys have anything to say on whether or not the killing Daryl rumors are true or whatever, I'd like to know what you have to say!**

**Thanks, you guys, for being such awesome reviewers!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	118. Chapter 118

**118—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 11**

By the time nightfall came around, the group ventured to where Aaron's vehicles were. Rick had a whole route planned out and was stopping at nothing to get to the destination—not even Aaron's warnings on Rick's intended route changed his mind. Rick made it clear that Aaron would stay bound and would ride with him, Glenn, and Michonne.

Daryl and the others would ride in the motorhome, driving a little behind them.

For the most part, thankfully, the drive to where Aaron's camp was had been going quietly. There were a few walkers on the road they were taking, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. It was only after a couple minutes that they started to notice that the walkers were becoming more frequent and harder to avoid. What _really_ became an issue was when the walkers eventually became a giant herd.

At that point, Rick and the others had started jerking a little in their driving, running a path through the walkers before disappearing altogether.

* * *

Since it was too dangerous to continue down that road, everyone who rode in the motorhome was taken to a meet-up destination. Rick had told everyone that if things got too out of hand and everyone ended up getting separated, they'd have to meet up somewhere. So everyone else had been taken down an alley and took refuge in an abandoned building. They picked up an injured man along the way before leaving the planned route. The man set off a flare and that caused a lot of hostility and paranoia in the group.

Daryl made sure everyone stayed in the building while he went and kept watch outside.

It took about two hours before Daryl gave the others a signal to come outside.

* * *

After the quick reunion ended, and everyone managed to hurry inside before they caused too much of a scene, Aaron called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you," he murmured. "You saved Eric. I owe you. All of you, and I will make sure that the debt is paid in full and you get to our community. When we get to Alexandria."

The way Aaron said that man's name—Eric—with such affection didn't go unnoticed by the others. It didn't take much to put two-and-two together. Though they noted that the way Eric acted was a definite clue, but it was a little harder to detect on Aaron. But because they saved the life of Aaron's boyfriend, he was more than willing to help them out.

"Now I'm not sure about you," Aaron went on, "I'd rather not do anymore driving tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning."

"That sounds fine," Rick said. "If we're staying here for the night, you're sleeping over there."

"You really think we gotta do that?" Maggie asked.

"It's a safe-play." Rick eyed Aaron. "We don't know you."

"The only way you're going to stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me," Aaron said firmly.

Before Aaron could take another step, Glenn put his arm out and stopped him. Rick and Glenn had a quiet argument before whatever Glenn had said was considered. Rick stepped aside and Aaron quickly left the room.

* * *

"Get some rest," Daryl murmured. The others were trying to get themselves comfortable for the night, but it was proving to be harder than expected. Rick had everyone on edge about Aaron and Eric. One of them had a broken ankle and they were both unarmed. The only thing that could've counted as a weapon on Eric was his flare gun, and it only had one flare.

Aibileen looked up at Daryl. The huntsman was leaning against the wall, his crossbow kept in both hands.

"We could _all_ use some sleep, Daryl," she pointed out.

Daryl grunted.

Standing up, and making sure not to wake up the sleeping infant in her arms, Aibileen tilted her head a little to get a better look at the huntsman.

"You're exhausted," she said softly. "We're all exhausted, but I can tell ya need the sleep more than any of us."

Looking at Aibileen closely, Daryl gave a slight nod.

"I'm sorry if I seem pushy," Aibileen murmured. "I just feel like you're overworkin' yourself."

"Ain't somethin' ya should apologize for." Daryl pressed his lips to Aibileen's forehead.

Aibileen gently placed a hand on the huntsman's chin. His facial hair was prominent, but not like Rick's. Daryl's facial hair was scruffy and made him look very handsome in Aibileen's opinion.

"Ya ain't gonna shave when we get there, right?" she yawned.

Daryl let out a snort. "The Hell kinda question is that?" he muttered.

"I like the scruff," she mumbled. "It's really attractive."

* * *

The next morning, everyone piled out of the building and into the vehicles. It took a little longer because of Eric's ankle, but everyone managed to get out safely. Eric was given some medication for his ankle and was told to get plenty of rest.

Driving to Alexandria took a long time—well into the morning and into the early afternoon. The group kept finding ways to keep themselves occupied, and the closer they got, the heavier the reality of it became. They might actually find a place that's..._civilized_. A place that could keep them safe—they could have homes, plenty of food and water, they'd survive, but they wouldn't be looking over their shoulders constantly. Out of all the places they lived in—all the places they thought could be called home—Alexandria seemed to hold the most promise for them.

Aaron spoke so highly of it, the idea of going there almost sounded like a dream.

But the feeling was short-lived when the motorhome's engine overheated.

Everyone piled out and gathered around.

"Can't win," Abraham snapped.

Glenn and Aibileen were inspecting the engine, a feeling of deja vu sweeping over them.

"We just need another battery," Aibileen said.

"Where the Hell are we gonna find another battery?" he growled.

Glenn put a hand on the bigger man's shoulder and nodded in the direction the battery would be in. Aibileen went back to inspecting the engine, making sure all the other parts were fine.

Glenn and Abraham came back with the new battery, and once everything was in its place, the engine was up and running.

Aibileen closed the hood and took a step back. She looked over at Maggie, who was holding Francesca. The eldest Greene girl gave a small smile. In the time since Beth's death, in the weeks that passed, Maggie was steadily starting to improve. It might have been the whole concept of there being a safe place—everything Aaron had said must've given Maggie the teensiest spark of hope that there was still the chance of everyone surviving.

"Pixie!" Abraham exclaimed. Aibileen looked at the big, redheaded man. "C'mon, it's time to go."

* * *

It was probably another hour and a half until the vehicles reached the front gates of Alexandria. They weren't sure on what to do. There was no sign that anyone was at the gates, and when they sat there, just trying to gather their courage, they could hear something that sounded almost _foreign_ to them.

People. They heard people on the other side. Laughter and _talking_ and voices.

The engines were shut off and everyone got out and stood in front of the gates.

Aaron and Eric called out and there was a moment of silence on the other side. When the gates opened, the two men carefully walked over, but the group kept their weapons ready just in case.

Everyone's gun was aimed in the direction of something falling with a loud crash on the ground. Daryl shot an arrow at whatever it was, picking up the carcass of a possum.

"Brought dinner," the huntsman called.

The man who opened the gates looked at the group hesitantly. It was obvious he didn't want to let in a group of filthy people offering a possum for food.

"It's alright," Aaron said carefully. "Come on in, guys."

They all walked in hesitantly. It felt...strange, to say the least. Aaron and the gate guy were relatively clean and, for the most part, not carrying various types of weapons. As for the others...it was apparent they hadn't showered in a _long_ time and they were equipped with all the necessary weaponry to kill walkers.

"Before we take this any further," the gate man started, "we need you to turn over all your weapons. You stay, you hand them over."

Rick stepped forward. "We don't know if we _want_ to stay." He glanced around with a scrutinizing look on his face. "If we wanted to use 'em, we would've done it already."

"Let them talk to Deanna first," Aaron said.

"Who's Deanna?" Aibileen asked.

"She knows everything you'd want to know about this place," Aaron explained. "Rick, why don't you start?"

Rick turned around and glanced outside the closed gates. "Sasha," he said. A walker was stumbling toward the gates. Sasha managed to shoot it down before the second gate closed. "Good thing we're here," he muttered.

* * *

Individually, the group was led to Deanna's home. The house was big and well kept; and the people who were outside were giving them strange, almost mortified, looks.

"She'll talk to each of you separately," Nicholas, the man who opened the gates, said. "She might film the conversation. Deanna doesn't believe in keeping secrets, she believes Alexandria thrives on honesty."

Daryl and Merle snorted.

"She's a wonderful woman," Nicholas went on. "Deanna runs this community effectively. Listen to what she says, because she's almost always right."

* * *

After Rick, Carl, and Michonne had gone in with their auditions with Deanna, it had been Aibileen's turn. Nicholas and Aaron had spent most of that time trying to provide as much information on the town as they could. But once Michonne came back out, she glanced at Aibileen and gave a small smile.

Daryl offered to hold Francesca, but Aibileen shook her head.

"Ya got that big ol' possum," she chuckled. "She'll probably start grabbin' at it."

* * *

Aibileen looked around the living room of Deanna's house with caution and amazement. The house looked like it hadn't been touched since the outbreak started. Aibileen was so distracted by Deanna's home, she was hardly paying attention to the video camera taping the whole encounter.

"You're welcome to sit if you'd like, Aibileen," Deanna said.

"Y'all have been behind these walls all this time?" she asked.

"We have." Deanna gave a nod.

Francesca let out a whine. Aibileen gently cradled the back of Francesca's head, kissing the infant's forehead.

"Aibileen?" There was a softness in Deanna's tone that caused a tension in Aibileen's shoulders.

"What?" she asked, sounding almost curt.

"Did you manage to give _birth_ out there?"

Aibileen stopped pacing around the room and glanced at the older woman. There was a liveliness in Deanna's eyes, an innocence. Aibileen couldn't remember a time where someone besides Francesca and Judith had such an innocent look in their eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"I adopted her," Aibileen said. "Walkers got to her parents."

"You call them walkers?"

"Why're ya askin' all these questions?" Aibileen glanced at the camera. "Does this _have_ to be recorded?"

"I think it's important to know who I'm letting in," Deanna informed proudly. "We _need_ people who survived out there to live here."

Aibileen let out a snort.

"Do you want to stay here, Aibileen?"

"My daughter needs a home," she responded. "Rick's kids need a home."

"What about _you_?"

"I don't know."

* * *

After everyone finally finished their interview, Aaron gave them each a home to live in, but Rick said it'd be better if they stuck together. Being together was the only thing that kept them alive. So they all hung out at Rick's assigned house, where he had taken a shower and shaved off his unruly beard. He even got a haircut.

Pretty much everyone but Daryl and Merle took turns using Rick's shower, relishing in the feeling of being clean and having fresh clothes.

Aibileen chose to stay out with the Dixon brothers until everyone else finished. Rick and Judith stood on the front porch; Daryl gutted the possum; Carol was taking careful glances around the community—it was certainly a sight to see.

"The shower's free if you wanna use it," Tara said to Aibileen.

Aibileen smiled. "Y'all takin' a shower?" Aibileen asked Merle and Daryl. The Dixon brothers muttered their refusal, making Aibileen roll her eyes. Handing Francesca to Carl, Aibileen went into the house and found some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

After stripping off her filthy clothes, Aibileen looked at herself. Her skin was colored with a darker tan because of the sun, her skin littered with bruises and cuts and scars. Her fingers gently touched the pinkish scar on her side, the one she got at Woodbury from the Governor. Dirt and grime and blood—whether it was hers or not, she wasn't sure—stained the exposed skin. Her hair had grown from its original pixie cut to her shoulders.

Gently touching her hair, she felt the greasiness of it. There were obvious bags under her bloodshot eyes.

Sighing, Aibileen turned on the shower and climbed in.

* * *

Stepping out onto the porch, Aibileen gently took Francesca from Carl. She had taken a moment to look at herself in the mirror after her shower—her skin was almost glowing without all that filth on it. Her hair curled a little at the ends. Aibileen looked like a different person. If it didn't sound so clichéd, Aibileen would've considered the shower something similar to washing away the past life she had outside those walls.

Feeling a little better and slightly more reassured in her new environment, Aibileen got dressed and went back outside to take Francesca from Carl and just observe.

Maybe Alexandria was what they really needed.


	119. Chapter 119

**119—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 12**

The group stayed in Rick's assigned house, discussing the possibilities of staying in Alexandria. Deanna, for the most part, seemed trustworthy, but there were still obvious hostilities and caution between the group and Deanna's people. Rick and the others had witnessed the violence behind those metal walls; Deanna and her people had remained sheltered, most of them probably never saw a walker before. The whole idea that the Alexandria people had stayed behind some walls for so long and managed to survive remained a mystery to the group. Deanna was willing to let outsiders in; she didn't understand the risks she was taking whenever she did that. Deanna's logic was that she needed Alexandria to take in people who survived outside the walls, to help make the community stronger and to benefit them in their survival. The group wasn't too sure if Deanna's way of thinking was correct, but they chose not to say anything about it.

"It's a miracle this place managed to stay _this_ functional for so long," Selena said.

"It's a miracle these people managed to stay _alive_ for this long," Carol said. "They can't _honestly_ expect to hide behind some walls forever, right?"

"They believe they can," Aibileen said. "They're lettin' us live here, even if we don't know if we want to. We should at least keep our mouths shut about their way of livin'."

"The people seem nice, at least," Carl exclaimed. "I'm sure there're other people my age around here."

"We'll wait and see how we like it here before we get too attached," Rick said. "If it's not all it's hyped out to be, we're leaving."

"After all the trouble we went through to get here, you _still_ don't want to stay?" Michonne asked.

"These people don't know how to survive out there," Rick said in a low voice. "If those walls were to have some kind of breach in them, and a whole herd of walkers came in, _everyone_ here would be dead. We know how to survive, they don't."

"We've spent so long out there," Michonne said. "Being out there changes people."

Rick nodded. "I know it does."

"We can finally have a normal life here," Michonne said, hope lacing in her voice. "You can't expect us to keep fighting out there—to see more and more of our people get killed. We've lost too much already. Don't make us lose anymore."

Rick sighed, his brows furrowing. He knew Michonne was right—they lost _so many_ people since the beginning, they couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Rick understood that Carl and Judith would need a stable environment to grow. Carl had already adapted to the harshness of the world, Judith was still a baby, she probably didn't understand what was going on.

* * *

It was a couple hours later that Deanna came to Rick's house with a number of people behind her. There was a confident smile on Deanna's face as she saw the group standing there, quietly talking amongst themselves. Everyone but the Dixon brothers made an attempt to get themselves cleaned up. Daryl had gutted and skinned the possum, keeping the pelt and whatever was left nearby, probably to be cooked for a meal later.

When the others noticed Deanna approaching, they gathered around, a tension developing between them.

"I'd like to introduce you to some of our people," Deanna said. "They helped build this community. Because of what they did before the outbreak, it kept this community _alive_, it kept us _thriving_."

One by one, Deanna introduced some of the people she thought would be appropriate to introduce to them—a surgeon named Pete, Deanna's husband and sons, and a few people who did some kind of construction around the community. Right as Deanna was about to finish the introductions, a man's voice called out.

"_Tu! Sei Aibileen Martin_?" he exclaimed. The man pushed his way to the front and Aibileen felt a wave of familiarity rush through her. The man looked vaguely familiar, and after a moment of looking at him intensely, Aibileen felt as if a weight had just been dropped in her stomach.

"_Papà_?"

Lorenzo Giovanni stood before Aibileen, his crystal blue eyes wide. If Aibileen had remembered _anything_ about her father, she would probably think he hadn't aged a bit. He had a few wrinkles on his face, his black hair was peppered with grey. For the most part, he seemed healthy and, obviously, alive.

"_Non posso credere che sei vivo_!" he exclaimed. "_Tua madre, lei è anche qui. Sarà così felice di vederti_!"

There was a heavy silence that hung between the group. Wordlessly, Aibileen handed Francesca to Daryl, not even caring that his hands were bloodied from the possum. Quietly, she approached Lorenzo and punched his jaw. He stumbled back, being caught by the others, before he looked at his daughter with wide eyes. The punch had been so hard, his lip split, blood dripping down his chin.

Aibileen held the hand she used to punch him close to her. She may have felt some satisfaction over punching Lorenzo, but her hand wasn't feeling any mercy.

"_Figlio di una cagna_!" she spat.

"Lorenzo, you know her?" Deanna asked.

The older Italian man looked at Deanna and nodded.

"Aibileen is my daughter," he said in English, holding his injured jaw.

* * *

Aibileen had to be brought back into the house. After Lorenzo told Deanna about their relationship, Aibileen punched him in the face again. The second punch knocked him out. Blood ended up coming out of Lorenzo's nose, indicating it probably being broken.

"He's your father?" Rick asked.

"My parents divorced when I was little, he left without another word," Aibileen hissed. The hand she punched Lorenzo with had been wrapped up, some blood stained her knuckles and there was some intense pain in her hand. "I guess ya can tell I don't think too highly of him."

"Uncle Lorenzo's been here the whole time?" Selena asked.

"He just up and left?" Daryl murmured, cradling Francesca close to his chest. "_That's_ why ya don't like him?"

"It's more than that," Aibileen snapped. "The _idea_ he had the nerve to say I'm his daughter—it _pisses me off_."

"You called him _'papa_'," Glenn said.

"I know," she barked. "He ain't ever been there for me! At least my Ma had an excuse for not wantin' me, _he_ just left! He didn't call, he didn't write, he didn't do _shit_ for me!"

"Aibileen," Selena said softly, "calm down. You're making a scene. Everything'll be fine."

Aibileen buried her face in her hands.

"Uncle Lorenzo said your Mom's here," Selena murmured, "in Alexandria."

Someone clearing their throat made everyone turn and look. Deanna stood at the entrance of the living room, a soft but wary smile on her face.

"Lorenzo is getting an examination," Deanna said. "So far, what we can see is that his nose is broken."

"The lil lady's got one Hell of an arm," Merle drawled. "Didn't think she'd have it in her."

"As for a concussion, it's still being determined." Deanna's smile didn't falter. "Lorenzo's been in this community for a long time. He's a great worker, a great _member_ of Alexandria."

"Is that what he is?" Aibileen asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you try and talk to him?" Deanna suggested. "These bitter feelings aren't going to be beneficial for any of us."

"Ya bring me near that man again I'll probably knock him out," Aibileen said.

"Come to the infirmary," Deanna said. "At least give him a chance."

* * *

Francesca was left with Carl while Aibileen and Daryl followed Deanna to the infirmary. Aibileen didn't trust herself to be alone with him, so she brought Daryl to stop her in case she did something stupid again.

By the time they reached the infirmary, Lorenzo had regained consciousness and looked to be in deep pain.

"Lorenzo?" Deanna called softly.

The older Italian man looked over at Deanna and tried for a smile.

"I brought Aibileen," she said, her voice hushed.

He gave a thumbs-up. Deanna motioned Aibileen into the room, Daryl following silently behind her.

Deanna left and softly closed the door behind her.

"You've been here this whole time?" Aibileen said sharply. "Ma, too?"

Lorenzo let out a pained groan. "I came back to America a year before all of this happened," he said, his voice laced with a thick accent. "Your mother had given up custody of you, and I tried to find her in hopes of picking up where we left off."

"I don't care about what happened _before_ all of this," she growled. "I want to know how you and Ma were in _Virginia_ this whole Goddamned time."

"Your mother told me she lived in Virginia for a short time," Lorenzo went on. "Then the world turned to shit and she stayed."

Daryl placed a hand on Aibileen's shoulder. The huntsman noticed how she stiffened up, her hands were tensing, as if she were readying herself for a punch.

"Who is he?" Lorenzo asked.

"My boyfriend," Aibileen hissed.

"The baby...?"

"I don't think I have to tell ya anythin' about my family," Aibileen said sharply. Lorenzo's brows furrowed. "I've been with those people for a _long_ time, and I consider them my family. You're not my father, _Lorenzo_. Ya lost the right to be my father the minute ya left."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I'm going to start off this author's note saying that the Italian used in this chapter I got from Google Translate. I have absolutely no clue on how to speak Italian, so there!**

**Tu! Sei Aibileen Martin? = _You! Are you Aibileen Martin?_**

**Non posso credere che sei vivo! = _I can't believe you're alive_**

**Tua madre, lei è anche qui. Sarà così felice di vederti = _Your mother, she's here too. She'll be so happy to see you!_**

**Figlio di una cagna = _You son of a bitch!_**

**And, you know, _papa_ means father.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, at least. The group made it to Alexandria, everything seems fine and dandy so far, Rick hasn't lost his shit yet, blah blah blah. The Alexandria arc will have a lot of fillers in it, I'm trying to show how the group's trying to adapt to a more 'civilized' lifestyle. There will be some Daryl/Aibileen smut, if that's OK with you guys.**

**I don't own TWD, I own my fillers and my characters.**

**Oh, and in regard to the chapter where I asked if it'd be OK if Aibileen met her parents or her ex-boyfriend in Alexandria, a good number of you guys said she should meet one or both of her parents, not her ex. So far, Aibileen's only met her father, and he did mention that Aibileen's mother is still alive and living in Alexandria.**

**XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX: I agree with that! Aibileen meeting her ex would just be too much drama, and with everything going on between Rick and Jessie and Pete, it'd be a train-wreck. I'll be sure to put in a future chapter where Daryl gets a proper introduction to Aibileen's parents! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**FrankieCK19: Thank you _immensely_ for reviewing my story! I'm glad you like it. I hope you like these updates!**

**MiniHorseMeadow: Sorry for that, whenever I post a new chapter, the previous one shows up until I finish the newest one. But I'm happy you like this story! Thank you so much!**

**mrskaz453: Sorry the whole Carol/Aibileen convo wasn't the best, I can try and put in some chapters where they're working out their relationship and getting into better conversations about everything, if that's OK with you! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Lavender Queen: Some of the reviewers who suggested Aibileen see one or both of her parents suggested that something happen to them, too! I like the idea of the Wolves getting to one of them, it'll make things a little more exciting, I think. As for putting in Aibileen's ex, I'm working out some stuff right now on whether or not he'll be in. If I _do_ put him in, I'm debating on whether or not I'll have him be with the Alexandria people. I don't know yet! Anyway, thank you immensely for reviewing!**

**Lisa728: I'm still debating on whether or not Aibileen's ex would be put in the story or not! For now, Aibileen and Daryl will have no trouble in paradise! Thank you so, so much for reviewing!**

**sweetkitty: I'm probably thinking that Merle could work with the construction crew. I was thinking that since Daryl would be out with Aaron trying to recruit new people, Merle could keep an eye on Aibileen and Francesca for his brother. I don't know, though. But thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Thank you all immensely for reviewing this story! I can't believe I got a little over 200 reviews! I didn't think this story would get that far. But I do have a quick question for you guys before I wrap up this ridiculously long author's note: should I continue this story into season 6 or should I make a part 2 of this story once I wrap up season 5?**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Thank you guys so much for all you've done!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	120. Chapter 120

**120—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 13**

Daryl had to pretty much take Aibileen out of Lorenzo's room. She was upset and he could see that. Deanna's idea of having the two talk wasn't working as well as she hoped. By the time they reached Rick's home, everyone was inside and settling themselves in. There were plenty of canned goods for them to eat, and since Alexandria ran on some kind of solar power, the houses ran on a certain amount of power—just enough power to heat up water and cook food.

No one asked how the whole ordeal between Lorenzo and Aibileen went. Carl handed Francesca back to Aibileen and the group continued figuring out ways to sleep for the night and get themselves comfortable.

"Are we gonna look around tomorrow?" Selena asked.

"We could at least try and introduce ourselves to some of the other people," Carl suggested. "Just to let them know we're not going to hurt them."

"They might think a little differently because of Aibileen," Maggie said.

Aibileen scowled at her friend. "I had my reasons," she muttered.

Daryl snorted. "Ain't no way I'm introducin' myself to those people," he said irritably. "I've seen the way they look at us. It ain't friendly."

"Gotta agree with Daryl on this one," Merle exclaimed. "They've been givin' us quite a few looks since we got in."

Rick put his hand up. "We're not rushing into this," he instructed. "We'll take a look around, try not to interact with people here. It's probably been a while since any new people came here."

* * *

Later into the afternoon, Carol had taken some of the canned food in the cabinets and cooked up some food for everyone. There hadn't been anymore visitors to the house, so it gave the group a chance to just relax and take in as much as they could. It had been a while since they stayed in a house that actually looked untouched. Most of the places they lived in were filthy and destroyed by people.

It felt like everything was...normal.

Francesca and Judith were placed on the wooden floor of the living room and were given some plastic cups to play with.

"If we do stay here, how long do ya think it'll take to get used to all this?" Aibileen asked.

"A long time, probably," Tara said. The two women were sitting together on a strangely comfortable couch, watching as the others walked around and talked to each other. "It'll probably take longer for most of us."

Aibileen couldn't help but glance over to where Merle and Daryl were. The Dixon brothers were going to be living in a community of people who probably weren't used to having them around. The brothers were probably used to people giving them dirty looks, but that didn't mean it had to continue after the world went to shit. Merle and Daryl seemed to be having a hard time adjusting to Alexandria—they probably weren't used to such a nice environment before.

"She gave me a job," Aibileen pointed out, changing the subject. "After that whole _audition_ thing."

"Yeah." Tara nodded.

"Deanna said she wanted me to work with her and Maggie." A frown settled on Aibileen's face. "Not sure how I feel 'bout that."

Tara simply shrugged. "I looked around the house while you and Daryl were gone," she said after a minute. "There are a few guest rooms and a really nice master bedroom. Clean sheets and everything."

"Really?" Aibileen felt something flutter in her chest. Tara nodded. "No way in Hell am I sleepin' out here if we got bedrooms."

Tara laughed.

Once Carol called everyone over to eat, they gathered in the kitchen and placed themselves in various spots. Unlike before, where they could only ration out parts of the canned food they had, Carol was able to cook just enough to make something that looked delicious.

Carl and Aibileen sat at the small dining table so they could balance Francesca and Judith on their laps while eating their food.

"How do you think Aaron and Eric are doing?" Glenn asked.

"They're probably fine," Aibileen murmured.

"Did you see them in the infirmary?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't payin' attention. I'm sure they were there, though."

* * *

As the day went on, only one other visitor came by the house. It was a youngish looking guy, giving them cribs for Judith and Francesca. After that, there weren't any visitors until nightfall. Deanna had knocked on the door while everyone was preparing to rest or just sitting around trying to pass the time.

Michonne came from one of the hallways, a toothbrush in hand, having just taken another shower.

"How long was I in there for?" she asked.

"Twenty minutes," Rick murmured.

"I just could not stop brushing," she muttered. When Rick turned to look at her, a cautious smile appeared on her face. "I've never seen you look like that."

"That's how I felt before and after." It was true. Seeing Rick look so clean-cut was too weird. The group had grown accustomed to the beard and long hair that he had, since he'd shaved and had the haircut, it was like looking at a stranger.

When Rick answered the door after a soft knock, Deanna stood there, her eyes widening at Rick's new appearance.

"Wow," she said. "I didn't know what was under there. Listen, I don't mean to interrupt, I just stopped by to see how you all were settling." When Deanna peered into the room and saw all of them huddled together in the living room, there was something she felt in the pit of her stomach she couldn't quite explain. The group was close, that much was obvious. "You're staying together," she said with a small smile. "You said you were a family. It's just so amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can come together. Don't you think?"

"They told me you gave them all jobs," Rick said.

"Part of this place." Deanna shot them another smile. "Looks like the Communists won after all."

"Are you gonna give me one?"

Deanna gave a firm nod. "I have. I just haven't told you yet. Same with Michonne. Closing in on something for Sasha, and I'm just trying to figure those Dixons out. But I will." With a nod, Deanna wished them a good night before leaving.

* * *

Despite Aibileen's wish to sleep in one of the guest rooms, Rick told her that it'd be best to be with the others. He didn't want the others to be separated. Aibileen decided not to argue with that.

Just like the others, Aibileen found some blankets and towels and laid it on the first open space she could find and laid down. She tried to be as close to Francesca's crib as possible, but with everyone claiming different parts of the living room, that wasn't really how it ended up.

Daryl laid himself next to Aibileen, curling his body around hers and having her head resting against his arm. It was in that position that Daryl felt like he was protecting Aibileen. He didn't care if they were in a community, that they were protected by big walls, Daryl Dixon felt like he was protecting her in some way.

* * *

It was probably in the middle of the night when Francesca woke up crying. Aibileen's eyes fluttered open at the sound. She felt Daryl shifting behind her, before rolling onto his back. Sitting up, Aibileen checked on Judith before picking up Francesca. Being careful not to step on anyone, Aibileen tried to move as quickly as she could outside so she could calm her daughter down.

Francesca's diaper was clean and she didn't seem hungry, so Aibileen had to assume she was either feeling a little sick or just had trouble sleeping.

Aibileen walked around the front porch for a little bit, trying to calm Francesca down the best she could. The walking seemed to help a little—the infant went from screaming and bawling to some loud whimpers.

Sitting on the porch swing, Aibileen kept Francesca close to her and started gently swinging.

"Oh, baby girl, you've got some lungs, I'll give ya that," she muttered tiredly. Francesca rested her head against the curve of Aibileen's breast, her tears soaking into Aibileen's tank top. "Ya probably had a bad dream, huh?" Aibileen kissed the top of Francesca's head. "It's OK to have those. I like to think everyone has one at some point. They suck, I'll give ya that." After a few minutes, Francesca was still whimpering and Aibileen continued to gently swing. "I'd like to think this place can keep us safe," she said softly. "I've been goin' back and forth on whether I like this place or not and we've barely been here a day. It _seems_ protected." She looked down at Francesca. "But even if this place isn't as protected as everyone thinks it is, I'll keep ya safe, baby girl," she said softly, "and I hope the others will keep ya safe, too. Those people in that house are our family. We didn't know each other before all this, but now we do and I hope we stay as close as we are now." Aibileen sighed. "We lost a lot of good people. A few ya probably won't remember. But they were good. We saw that."

Francesca gave a soft whimper, her hands grabbing at Aibileen's shirt.

"Back in the early days of the outbreak, before it got too bad, I actually had a little boy," Aibileen whispered, her voice trembling a little. "He was only a year or two younger than Carl, but he was the sweetest boy you'd ever meet. Jamie. That was his name. Your big brother. He woulda loved ya so much." Tears came into Aibileen's eyes. "He would've _adored_ Daryl. Jamie didn't have a father in his life, but I have a feelin' that if Jamie lived and met Daryl, that little boy woulda wanted to be just like him. He woulda loved goin' out huntin' and maybe even learn how to use a crossbow. But things happened, and Jamie didn't make it. I think...maybe Daryl considers ya almost like a daughter to him. I don't know. He hasn't told me anythin'." Aibileen gave Francesca another kiss. "But I know for a _fact_ that you're my baby girl. I already lost one kid, I ain't gonna lose another."

* * *

Daryl had silently walked over to the front door and opened it slightly. He didn't want to intrude on what Aibileen was doing, she was handling it. He'd heard what she said, and it both warmed his heart and broke it. She was still broken over how her son died, and she was trying her hardest to ensure Francesca lived. The huntsman would've been lying if he said he didn't consider Francesca his—that little girl grew on him in a way he couldn't describe. It was different than the way Judith grew on him. Francesca was the adopted daughter of the one woman who meant the _world_ to Daryl, and he was willing to accept Francesca as his daughter if that was what Aibileen wanted. She was already under the impression that the huntsman considered the infant his to a degree, but she wasn't too sure.

Aibileen just wasn't fully aware of how quickly Francesca worked her way into his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo, everybody! I hope you guys like this update! So, Daryl considers Francesca to be his daughter, so that would mean Merle would be her uncle. How do you guys think Merle would respond to Francesca being his adopted niece?**

**Anyway, I don't own TWD. I own my characters and my fillers.**

**The next chapter will be some fillers mixed in with parts of the show.**

**I'm thinking of adding in a little surprise [maybe it's a big surprise, I don't know yet] for the next update. Everyone's been assigned a job [except for Rick, Michonne, and the Dixons, but they'll have theirs soon]. I'm thinking that Merle could probably work on being some kind of constructions guy, I don't really know; what do you guys think? What job should Merle have? I promise, there will be more Merle moments in Alexandria.**

**Even though it wasn't mentioned in this story, Rick's already been introduced to Jessie and things are starting to unfold into the early stages of trouble for him. In all honesty, I couldn't really understand how one meeting with Jessie could have Rick immediately have feelings for her. Since Lori's death, he didn't really seem all that interested in being interested in anyone then _boom!_ he meets one woman and suddenly he can't control himself. I don't know. If you guys have any reason why he did that, I'd love to know.**

**Welp, I might as well wrap this author's note up. Don't want it being too long.**

**So, thanks you guys immensely for all the wonderful reviews you've left! I appreciate it.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	121. Chapter 121

**121****—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 14**

The next morning everyone woke up early and got ready to investigate their new home. It still felt a little surreal that they'd be living in such a calm community. They kept expecting something to go horribly wrong, and it just didn't happen. They were starting to think—maybe—their new environment was safe after all.

"Ya feelin' alright?" Daryl murmured.

Aibileen vaguely remembered falling asleep on the porch swing, Francesca had stopped crying and everything was just so quiet. Then she woke up back in the house with some blankets covering her and Francesca back in her crib.

"My back's a little sore," she mumbled. "Shouldn't've fallen asleep on that damn swing."

Daryl gently rubbed Aibileen's lower back. Picking up Francesca, Aibileen let out a sigh and adjusted the infant in her arms. The huntsman could see the clear discomfort on her face before taking Francesca from her.

Aibileen opened her mouth to say something but Daryl shook his head.

"You're always holdin' her," he muttered.

"I don't mind," she said with a smile. "I know she's safe when I hold her."

The huntsman shook his head. He was fully aware of how protective she was of Francesca, but he knew that she couldn't shoulder the weight of taking care of an infant and helping around the group at the same time. Daryl knew that if he was serious about Francesca being his daughter, he'd need to be more involved with her.

"I got it."

Aibileen pursed her lips and nodded without further argument. Daryl could see a whirlwind of emotions—of all these unsaid words—swirling in her eyes, but she was holding back.

"I was gonna look around Alexandria," she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. All the bathrooms in Rick's home were occupied, and Aibileen had yet to put on fresh clothes. "Maybe introduce myself to some of the people. If ya wanna come, ya can. I'll understand if that's somethin' ya don't wanna do..."

Daryl put a hand on Aibileen's shoulder, a hesitant smile on his face.

"I'll come," he murmured. "Don't expect me to talk to anyone."

* * *

It took a little over two hours for everyone to finally finish getting ready. A majority of them wanted to take another shower, just to reassure themselves that what they were feeling was real. Daryl and Merle were still the only ones who refused to take one.

Aibileen was still in the bathroom and Daryl was feeling anxious. His nerves were bouncing all over the place and he couldn't understand why he agreed to go _'look around'_ the community in the first place. He had no interest in getting to know the people—he saw the looks they gave him, he saw how they looked at Merle. Hell, the looks they got yesterday weren't any better.

Feeling something hit his chin, Daryl looked down and saw Francesca slapping her small hand against his chin. Her big brown eyes were looking up at him innocently, her black hair looking almost wild. He watched as Francesca's hand went from his chin and grabbed at his hair, pulling at it. Daryl gently removed Francesca's hand from his hair, but her fingers wrapped around one of his and he just couldn't make himself do anything to stop it.

"Was she behavin'?" Daryl turned and saw Aibileen approaching them. His eyes widened a fraction at what she was wearing—an oversized T-shirt that fell off one of her shoulders and her legs were so bare it looked like she wasn't wearing pants.

"The Hell're ya wearin'?" he muttered.

"A shirt and some shorts."

Daryl couldn't help but swallow thickly. He'd never witnessed Aibileen wear something like that before. Without all that filth on her, Aibileen's skin looked clearer. Thanks to being out in the sun constantly, her skin had become even _more_ tanned. Shaking his head, Daryl tried clearing his mind.

Aibileen smiled. "She really likes ya," she murmured.

Daryl looked down at Francesca, who was still playing with his finger.

"Nah," he mumbled. "She don't like me much."

"She don't get that calm around anyone." Aibileen walked over and gently stroked Francesca's cheek. "Not to mention I think it's adorable seein' ya carry babies."

The huntsman let out a snort. "I ain't adorable," he muttered. "Besides, I can hold my kid if I want to."

Aibileen's eyes widened when he said that. Was she _hearing_ him correctly?

"Heard what ya said last night," he mumbled. "If she's your daughter, she'll be mine, too."

It took Aibileen a minute to recover, but she gave the huntsman a small smile and nodded.

* * *

Since there weren't many babies who showed up in Alexandria, Deanna was only able to provide one stroller and Aibileen let Carl use it for Judith. Daryl and Aibileen walked down some of the roads and looked at all the houses—a lot of people were sitting on their porch doing something, a few others were just walking around. It seemed like they didn't have a single care in the world.

"How've they survived this long?" Aibileen muttered.

Daryl snorted, shaking his head.

"Oh! Hey! Excuse me!" Daryl and Aibileen stopped walking. A woman was rushing over to them, a bright smile on her face. "You're the new guys, right? The ones from outside?"

"What about it?" Aibileen asked defensively.

The woman's eyes widened. "I didn't mean for it to sound offensive," she exclaimed, "I was just...OK, I was just saying that I met Carol earlier today. That's her name, right?"

Daryl nodded sharply.

"She said you know how to cook." The woman looked at Aibileen with an encouraging smile. "Some New Orleans style dishes. Maybe you could come over and teach us sometime." When Aibileen didn't answer, the woman kept talking. "Some of the other women like to come over and talk sometimes. I was thinking, since Carol seemed to think it'd be a good idea, you'd do that. It'll be fun!"

Aibileen looked at the woman, her eyes wide and stunned.

The woman's smile faltered a little. "I came off a bit strong, didn't I?" she said, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry. You're probably not used to all this. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eleanora, but I'm mostly called Nora."

There was that bubble of caution and suspicion that slowly came over Daryl and Aibileen. That Eleanora woman was too cheerful in their opinion. A _lot_ of the Alexandrians looked too comfortable behind the walls.

Nora's face fell when she noticed the looks Daryl and Aibileen were giving her. "I'm sorry if I made you both uncomfortable," she stammered. "It's just been so long since we've had new people, and Deanna said you all survived out there. I thought I'd come over to be friendly." When someone called Nora's name inside her home, an apologetic smile came across the friendly woman's face. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "Welcome to Alexandria."

The duo watched silently as Eleanora went back inside.

"These people can't possibly think this is survival," Aibileen sighed.

Daryl gave a grunt and nodded.

* * *

The huntsman had suggested that they walk the perimeter of the walls. Aibileen could detect that it was probably his way of saying he didn't want to deal with anymore Alexandrians, and she couldn't have agreed more. They were too comfortable in their surroundings and it was making them restless. When the wall gave a slight rattle, Daryl put an arm out to stop Aibileen. No one else was around, and since Deanna allowed Daryl to keep his crossbow, he got it ready and silently stalked the sound. Aibileen had taken Francesca from the huntsman and held the infant close to her.

Aibileen let out a muffled yelp when three figures quickly climbed down the wall.

"Ya shouldn't be outside those walls," Daryl snarled, lowering his crossbow. The figures turned—three boys. There were some dirt smudges on their faces and they looked a bit disheveled, but otherwise unharmed.

"Who's this guy?" the youngest asked.

"He's new," the oldest sighed.

"I don't see what the big problem is," the middle one muttered. "Everyone's gonna go outside eventually."

"Hey!" Aibileen called. "He's tryna help y'all."

The three boys looked at Aibileen and it was in that moment she realized a slight familiarity amongst them.

"No way," one of them muttered.

"Aibileen!" another exclaimed.

Aibileen furrowed her brows. How did they know her? This was the first time she met those boys since arriving at Alexandria. Most of the residence hadn't made much of an effort to introduce themselves to the newcomers, so the group just settled with figuring out the community on their own.

"How'd ya know my name?" she snapped.

"It's us!" the youngest exclaimed. "Remember?"

"Ya know these kids?" Daryl muttered.

"I don't know!"

"Russell, Kevin, and Jake!" the eldest said solemnly. "We were going to leave New Orleans together, remember?"

Aibileen's brows furrowed a little more before the realization hit her. It was almost _impossible_ that they'd be there, too. It was one thing that Aibileen's _parents_ were living in Alexandria, but the three boys she lost back in the early days of the outbreak were living in the small community, too?!

"Oh my God," she whispered. Aibileen could see how they aged since the whole ordeal started. Russell towered over his brothers, his greyish blue eyes seemed darker than usual, a solemn-like look on his face. Kevin was slumped over a little, his messy ashy blonde hair hung around his eyes limply. Jake seemed less effected than his brothers, but there was still a look in his eyes that mimicked his brothers'. "What happened to your father?" she stammered.

"He's dead," Kevin said. "Shot himself in the head a couple weeks after Mom."

"Dad was crazy," Jake exclaimed. "Every time he saw a biter, he'd get all upset and..."

"He's gone now," Russell interrupted. "What he did doesn't matter."

"Y'all've been here this whole time?"

"We got here a few weeks ago," Kevin muttered. "It's hard pretending like nothing ever happened."

Aibileen felt a weight drop on her chest. The boys looked older than they should've been. It wasn't fair to them. They were like Carl—having to grow up too soon, only having each other to look after.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Aiden's getting into a fight with some Asian dude," Jake said. Daryl and Aibileen immediately turned and saw a tall man try and throw a punch at Glenn. Deanna was standing behind the Aiden guy, trying to ease the situation.

Daryl ran over to where the two men were fighting and threw Nicholas to the ground before he could join in. Rick had to pull Daryl off of Nicholas before anything got out of hand.

_Damn it,_ Aibileen thought. She ran as fast as she could over to where Glenn and Aiden were, Rick still trying to get Daryl off Nicholas. When Rick finally managed to get Daryl off, there was a predatory-like look in the huntsman's eyes.

"I want everyone to hear me, OK?" Deanna called. "Rick and his people are apart of this community now, in all ways. As equals. Understood?" She gave Aiden a sharp look. "Everyone turn in your weapons," she exclaimed.

While Nicholas and Aiden left, Aibileen placed a hand on Daryl's forearm, trying to calm him down. She planted a kiss on his shoulder and tried her best to ease his tension.

"I told you I had a job for you," Deanna told Rick. "I'd like you to be our constable. That's what you were, that's what you are." Deanna looked at Michonne and gave a single nod. "And you, too. Will you accept?"

Rick looked at Michonne, as if trying to find some kind of confirmation. Whatever he found in Michonne's gaze was enough for him to agree.

Daryl let out a scoff before picking up his crossbow and storming off.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, turning and heading after him.

* * *

"What the Hell was that?"

Daryl had stormed back to Rick's house, sitting on the front porch with a scowl on his face. He hadn't uttered a single word since leaving the fight, and Aibileen thought his sudden mood swing was strange.

"Don't do this," she exclaimed.

"Do _what_?" he snapped.

"Shut me out!" she barked. Francesca whimpered in her arms. Aibileen took a deep breath and tried calming herself down. "Don't shut me out, Daryl. I don't know what got ya so upset back there, but the least ya can do is tell me."

"Dumb old broad's actin' as if she's all high 'n mighty," he snarled. "Makin' Rick and Michonne sheriffs? The Hell's that gonna do to protect us?!"

"The way she wants her people to survive may be weak and flawed, but she is tryin' her best." Aibileen sat down next to the huntsman. "Not everyone's like us. We know what it's like out there—we didn't have jobs like this. Our job was to survive."

The huntsman let out another scoff.

"Deanna has her own method of runnin' things," Aibileen sighed. "She definitely ain't like Rick. She's too soft. This whole town is. But I think she chose Rick and Michonne to be the sheriffs was because she saw somethin' in them." Looking at Daryl, she gently placed a hand over his. "She'll have a job for you and Merle. It'll probably be even better than a constable."

Daryl laced his fingers through hers. He didn't say anything else after that.

"We'll be fine," she murmured.

* * *

Deanna looked over all the tapes of Rick and his people. They seemed different in the videos—filthy, looking like terrified animals, dazed and confused. They still had that terrified animal quality about them, and she knew it would take a long time to get over that fear of being in a new environment.

_"You should keep your gates closed,"_ Rick had said, his voice hoarse and not going above a whisper.

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's all about survival now. At any cost. People out there are always looking for an angle. Looking to play on your weakness. They measure you by what they can take from you. By how they can use you to live."_

Deanna clicked the skip button and went to the next video.

_"You're bringin' in outsiders,"_ Aibileen murmured. _"That's not good. That'll get y'all killed."_ Aibileen's eyes went to the camera. _"No one is safe. Don't matter how big the walls are, or how great of a leader ya are—if someone wants this place, they'll stop at nothin' to get it. Even if it means killin' every single person here."_

_"People out there are like that?"_

_"There'll always be someone like_ _that."_

Deanna watched a few more of the videos before turning the camera off. They were all giving some kind of warning about letting in people they didn't know. Aaron seemed to trust them, that was why Deanna let them stay. She saw promise in the group; they were close, they were strong, and they could help protect Alexandria. That was all she wanted.


	122. Chapter 122

**122—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 15**

The next morning, everyone went and prepared for another day. They had to make a routine, figure out a way to blend into their new environment. Rick had told everyone that it was probably about time they all start sleeping in the homes assigned to them. It made everyone anxious—they spent so much time together, the thought of being separated didn't sound right. Carol and Carl had voiced the possibility of getting weak if they allowed themselves to get too comfortable.

"That won't happen," Rick sighed. "These people are weak, and if something were to happen to them, we can take this place."

What he said made them stop.

* * *

Since Rick had decided that everyone should start moving into their own assigned houses, everyone gathered their things and started moving into the empty houses. It took most of the morning to get everything from Rick's house to theirs, but when it was finally finished, there was just a moment for everyone to look around and take it all in.

Daryl and Merle helped Aibileen with her things. Since she was gathering all her personal belongings along with Francesca and her crib into her new house, she probably would've taken multiple trips until she was done. But, somehow, Daryl convinced Merle to help.

Aibileen opted to sleep on the couch in the living room. She had clear view of the front door and the windows framing it in the living room. Despite her desire to sleep in an actual room with a real bed, she wasn't sure how ready she was for that.

"Thanks for helpin'," Aibileen sighed. Despite it looking a little messy, Aibileen was, for the most part, satisfied with how everything turned out. "I can handle the rest of it from here."

Merle took a quick look around before giving a sharp nod.

Aibileen said her farewells to the older Dixon, there was a moment of silence when it was only Aibileen and Daryl in the room. She wasn't sure how Daryl was feeling from the day before. He _seemed_ better, but the huntsman had a bad habit of internalizing his problems.

"I was thinkin', unless I really have to, I am probably gonna stay inside today." Aibileen gave Daryl a small, strained smile. "Yesterday was probably a little too soon in familiarizin' myself."

The huntsman nodded, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Probably gonna go out, do somethin'." Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Ain't gonna be for a while."

Aibileen nodded. "If ya want, ya can stay here with Francesca and I," she murmured. "Only if ya want, though."

Daryl gave a slow, hesitant nod. "Gotta make sure my girls are safe," he muttered.

A blush managed to creep its way onto Aibileen's cheeks. Aibileen wasn't sure if she was starting to imagine it, but she _swore_ she was starting to see more of a possessive—was that really the right word?—side of the huntsman. It didn't seem anything extreme, but it felt, in Aibileen's opinion, to be more of an instinct on the huntsman's part than anything else.

"We'll be fine," she giggled. "I just happen to appreciate ya sleepin' next to me is all."

Daryl quickly caught onto the playfulness in Aibileen's voice. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head a little at her.

Aibileen smiled and started rummaging through her backpack. Taking out some of the clean clothes she took from Rick's house, she went into the nearest guest room to put them in the drawers. She paused when she saw how the room was decorated. Warm colors painted on the walls, pictures of a particular family smiling from the top of dressers, a nice neatly made bed. It seriously felt like Alexandria had remained untouched since the outbreak started.

"Ya alright?" Aibileen turned and saw Daryl standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. She nodded. "Ya don't look it."

"I just can't understand this," she sighed. "I know I shouldn't be feelin' this way, but part of me really misses it out there."

Daryl nodded.

Shaking her head, Aibileen put her clothes in the drawer.

"Francesca's sleepin'." Daryl nodded to where the infant was in her crib. Merle and Daryl had figured that since Aibileen would be sleeping on the sofa for the time being, the infant's crib would be right in front of the sofa.

"Good." Aibileen studied Daryl for a moment. "You're feelin' alright?"

"Yeah."

"Can ya come here?"

The huntsman slowly approached Aibileen. When they were close enough, Aibileen gently brushed some of Daryl's hair from his eyes. The blue eyes that stared back at her looked exhausted, but there was still a bit of liveliness hidden in there. Gently cupping the huntsman's cheek, Aibileen gave him a small smile.

"I just want to know how you're feelin'," she murmured.

"I'm good."

Aibileen nodded.

Neither of them made any attempt to move from the spot they were in. Aibileen gently lowered her hand from Daryl's cheek, feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks. The huntsman was looking at her with an intensity in his eyes. She was feeling a little self conscious.

Aibileen noticed a tattoo on the inner part of Daryl's arm. She gently touched it, trying to distract herself from the huntsman's heated look.

"I always wanted to get a tattoo," she said almost breathlessly, swallowing thickly.

Daryl used his hand to gently lift Aibileen's face up so he could boldly kiss her. Aibileen had grown used to the huntsman's occasional acts of boldness, but in that moment, it felt different. That kiss that he initiated was deeper and slower and _intimate_. From the moment they became a couple, Aibileen and Daryl never did anything intimate. Kissing was probably the closest they got. But there was something in _that kiss_ that made Aibileen feel tingly and a surge of a borderline _primal_ instinct go through Daryl.

"I'm pissed off," Daryl sighed after the kiss ended. They rested their foreheads against each other, out of breath. "I want to keep everyone safe, I just don't know how to do that here."

Aibileen brushed her lips against his. "You've kept us safe for a long time," she murmured. "Try 'n relax a little."

"I know the others can keep themselves safe." Daryl wrapped his arms around Aibileen's waist and kept her pressed against his body. "But I feel useless now."

"You're not." Aibileen silenced Daryl with a kiss. "You're not useless. You've kept us safe. We're lucky to have ya." Aibileen gently nuzzled her nose against the huntsman's neck. "I've been gettin' ya more to myself now that we've been here," she murmured. He gave a grunt. Aibileen felt her stomach to flips as she thought over what she was about to say next. Daryl would either run away or accept it, and she was leaning on the thought of him running away. When she felt the huntsman's arms tighten a little around her waist, Aibileen assumed he must've felt her sudden change.

"Somethin' wrong?" he murmured.

Aibileen looked up at him and settled for kissing him. If she couldn't find the courage to say it, maybe her actions would. Daryl happily returned the kiss. In what felt like milliseconds, Aibileen felt her back pressed against the wall behind her, Daryl pushing a little dominance over her. Aibileen tilted her head a little to the side so the huntsman could have more access to her neck, which he happily complied. He kissed and nipped her neck, easily finding that spot that made her knees go weak.

"I want ya," she whispered. When Daryl's kisses stopped, Aibileen felt her chest burn and her stomach do back flips. Did she just say that out loud? She felt a wave of embarrassment crash inside her.

_Oh God, he's probably gonna leave, isn't he?_ she thought solemnly.

Looking at him with fearful eyes, Aibileen swallowed thickly when he met her gaze. Leaning over her, Aibileen felt her heart skip a beat and her nerves go haywire. Daryl gently took off the flannel shirt she had lazily thrown on that morning, so she was just in some shorts and a tank top. His fingers easily looped through the straps of the tank top and moved them down her shoulders. Aibileen realized that even though Daryl didn't voice it, it was obvious the feeling was mutual.

The kissing resumed where it left off, only to be interrupted for a split second when an item of clothing was being discarded. In no time at all, Aibileen had her legs around Daryl's waist as they kissed and felt each other, admiring each other.

Before it could continue any further, Daryl looked at Aibileen, as if silently asking for permission. When she nodded, he jerked his hips upward and a soft moan filled his ears.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this chapter was decent! I don't know. I'm exhausted. I've been going back and forth between work and school, but I had today off from work and school 'cause it's Veterans Day.**

**I do want to say thanks to all the veterans out there! What you did/do means a lot.**

**TWD isn't mine. I only own my characters and fillers.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	123. Chapter 123

**123—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 16**

Aibileen's fingers dug into Daryl's back. The huntsman touched every part of Aibileen's body, loving the way she'd arch her back against him or how she looked when he moved. He loved how she felt around him and how she touched him. They were already at their second round of sex. It had been so long since they had been intimate with _anyone_ that their first time didn't last too long.

When Daryl moved his hips again, dragging it out for it to last longer, Aibileen arched her back a little and gave a soft moan. Burying his nose in the crook of Aibileen's neck, he felt a growl bubble in his throat at her scent. She smelled like sex.

One of Daryl's hands gently grabbed one of Aibileen's legs for leverage before he gave a sharp thrust and he watched as Aibileen came undone in front of him.

* * *

Aibileen was curled up on Daryl's lap, her head resting lazily on his shoulder. Daryl's hands gently trailed up and down her sides and back, as if he couldn't quite believe that she was right there in front of him. She felt her nerves buzzing and her head felt foggy. Aibileen couldn't stop herself from tracing small insignificant shapes on the huntsman's chest, her fingers occasionally brushing against his gorgeous arms.

Aibileen made sure to take notice of how Daryl's body looked. His body had leaner muscles than his arms, but she found it attractive either way. Tattoos decorated parts of his chest and arms, and there was that sturdiness that screamed _Daryl Dixon_.

"I didn't think I'd ever do that again," Aibileen murmured, kissing Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl simply grunted, cupping her chin so he could lift her face to his. Aibileen appreciated the afterglow Daryl seemed to be basking in.

They continued to kiss slowly, the heat and intensity starting to build up again before a knock on the front door interrupted them.

"I should get that," Aibileen mumbled into the kiss.

"No," Daryl growled, tightening his arms around Aibileen.

There was another sharp knock, making the huntsman growl against Aibileen's lips. Reluctantly removing herself from the heated kiss, Aibileen gently peppered Daryl's face with kisses before she slowly stood up. Her abdomen was sore and her muscles felt achy. Aibileen's legs trembled a little as she tried to stand. If there was one thing she absolutely _loved_ about Daryl, it was how he just oozed masculinity and dominance when they were going at it. He'd let her take control for brief periods, but he completely dominated her. Not that she was complaining.

Slowly putting her clothes back on, after spending ten minutes trying to figure out where they were, Aibileen looked back at Daryl, who was sitting against the wall still naked.

"You're gonna have to get dressed."

Daryl met her eye, a mischievous look in his eyes. Slowly standing up, Daryl stalked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. Lowering his head, he started to gently nip at her neck.

Groaning, Aibileen gently pushed him away.

"Please get dressed," she mumbled. "I don't think I can take anymore."

A slightly satisfied smirk came across the huntsman's face. He was quickly starting to understand the different parts of Aibileen's body that made her knees go weak, and he was quick to find out the different ways to make her moan his name.

"Aibileen! It's Maggie!" a voice called from outside. "I know you're in there—I checked everywhere for you! Deanna needs to see us."

Looking at the huntsman with a small smile, Aibileen gave Daryl a slow kiss before reluctantly leaving the guest room.

* * *

Maggie was quick to notice the sudden change in Aibileen. She seemed less tense, there was a certain glow about her. Maggie had noticed Daryl walking out of a nearby bedroom while Aibileen picked up Francesca. The way Daryl walked—prideful, an almost satisfactory edge to it—made it difficult for Maggie to hide the knowing smile on her face.

Aibileen and Daryl whispered something to each other before the kiss ensued. It lasted longer than it normally did and that only further confirmed what Maggie already knew.

"I think you just figured out a way to make Daryl Dixon relax," Maggie said innocently.

Aibileen froze for a moment, tightening her grip on Francesca for a moment before she continued walking. A furious blush appeared on Aibileen's face.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about," she muttered.

"Oh, bullshit!" Maggie exclaimed, ignoring the sharp look Aibileen shot her way. "I saw the way Daryl was walking around—acting as if he _owned_ the place! Not to mention the way he looked at you! I swear I haven't seen a man look as satisfied as Daryl did in that moment."

Aibileen's furious blush deepened.

"You and Daryl certainly are a match," Maggie giggled.

"I _think_ ya might be forgettin' there's a _baby_ here," Aibileen said tensely.

Maggie snorted. "We're talking about this later."

* * *

In Deanna's home, Maggie and Aibileen sat at the kitchen table while Deanna instructed Michonne and Rick on what their responsibilities were. Deanna had provided the closest thing she could to a sheriff uniform to the two _'constables'_ of Alexandria.

"You protect and serve," Deanna instructed, "you patrol. You inspect the wall, watch after the kids, if there's a conflict, you solve it. People will listen to you."

"Because we're wearing windbreakers?" Michonne muttered.

"Because they _believe_ in this," Deanna corrected. "Because I'm _telling_ them to. A police officer used to live here, so we had these jackets and I wanted to make it official. So it's official. There's going to be a government here one day. That's why I want Maggie and Aibileen working with me. There's going to be a police force, that's why I want you two to start it. I see a vibrant community here with industry, commerce, civilization—_real lives_. It might be horses and mills, but..." Deanna's lecture came to a temporary halt when she noticed Rick getting distracted by something outside. "What?" she said tensely. "Does this sound like pie in the sky?"

"No," Maggie said firmly.

Aibileen shook her head.

"No," Michonne murmured.

"No," Rick said. "Can we talk security?"

* * *

Deanna took them outside the walls and told them about its construction, walking them around the wall's perimeter until they reached a part of the outside where there were solar panels.

"You need constant patrol along the walls," Rick explained, "not just looking for damage. Anyone can climb in from outside. You can move right up the supports, that's what I'd do. People have a will for it now."

"Rick," Deanna said with a small smile, "I know you think we should all be armed inside the walls, I can't do that."

The look in Rick's eyes were indescribable. There seemed to be an unsteadiness that fell upon his shoulders, something that didn't really seem good. That unsteadiness didn't seem too bad for the time being, but it was strange that no one caught onto it sooner.

Nodding, Rick sighed. "If you make these changes, we won't need to."

"Excuse me." Sasha approached them. "I want to volunteer to be one of the lookouts in the clocktower."

"There aren't any lookouts in the clocktower," Deanna pushed.

"What?" Rick hissed.

"I thought I saw someone up there earlier," Michonne snapped.

"That was an empty rifle my son put up there," Deanna explained. "He mans it sometimes, not often. Look, there hasn't been the need."

Rick rubbed his face in frustration before placing his hands on his hips. "We need lookouts in that tower right now, twenty four-seven," he said lowly.

"It's the best way to see if someone's coming at us," Michonne added.

Deanna stopped them from continuing. "We'll make shifts," she sighed.

"I'll take those shifts, as many as possible," Sasha put in.

"Why?"

"Sasha's one of our best shots," Aibileen said. "She can do it."

"I'm going to put _Spencer_ up there today," Deanna told Sasha. "I'll consider you being our primary lookout, but I want something in return." A suspicious look swept across Sasha's face. "Tonight, I'm hosting a welcome for all of you in my home. I want you to be there."

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Come tonight, then we'll talk about it."

Sasha left without another word.

* * *

Once the meeting with Deanna was finished, Aibileen made her way back to her home so she could freshen Francesca up. The infant had made a mess and was getting fussy. Maggie had followed Aibileen all the way from Deanna's and kept bugging her for what happened between her and Daryl.

"I thought gossipin' died off with the rest of the world," Aibileen muttered.

"Aibee, I swear, if you don't tell me what happened between you and Daryl, I'm going to start asking _him_."

"Good luck with that."

Maggie pouted. "You managed to jump the big, bad redneck and you're not going to tell me anything?"

"I'm sure I'll tell ya, just not in front of Francesca."

"I guess I'll have to stick around then." A smirk came across Maggie's face. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Aibileen rolled her eyes. She should've expected something like that to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo, everyone! I hope you enjoyed these past few chapters, and I hope you guys enjoyed the little moment of smut between Aibileen and Daryl. For those of you who are uncomfortable with that kind of topic, I hope it wasn't too graphic for you. There will be some more moments between those two, but that'll be for another time.**

**I really shouldn't have updated a new chapter, since I have an essay draft due tomorrow and I haven't started on it, but for some reason I just can't get myself to actually work on essays. Besides, I had an idea for this chapter and I knew that if I didn't get it down soon, I'd forget. That and there are some strong winds going on outside and I wanted to get at least one chapter uploaded in case the power went out.**

**Anyway, TWD isn't mine. I own Aibileen, Eleanora, Russell, Jake, Kevin, Selena, Francesca, Aibileen's parents, any other characters I add to the story, and my precious fillers. For the meantime, I might tone it down on the amount of OC's I put in the story. Seems like I put too many in.**

**So, let me know what you guys thought of these past few chapters! Rick will probably start to progress more into his...weird state of mind as the Alexandria arc continues. This arc will probably have more fillers so I can show how the group tries to adapt to a normal community. I'm sure I've mentioned it before.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I appreciate what you guys have to say and I am so happy you're enjoying this story!**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	124. Chapter 124

**124—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 17**

Aibileen had gotten Francesca all cleaned up, fed, and put down for a nap. Maggie had stayed and the two women had some small talk until Francesca had gone to sleep. After that, Maggie wanted Aibileen to tell her every little detail about what happened. Aibileen felt heat rush to her cheeks, a flutter in her stomach over what had occurred with Daryl earlier.

So after the explanation had been said and Aibileen had felt her cheeks heat up even more afterward. Maggie had a big, Cheshire grin on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"If I'd known he'd be like _that_..." Maggie started.

Aibileen's eyes widened. "Maggie!" she hissed.

"Twice in one day, I have to say I'm impressed." That mischievous glint in Maggie's eyes became brighter and that Cheshire grin became bigger, if possible. "I'd say you're one lucky girl."

"God." Aibileen buried her face in her hands. It had been a long time since she felt like a giddy teenager. "I didn't even think it was that obvious."

Maggie laughed. "Aibee, it's _so_ obvious. You're _glowing_!"

Aibileen let out a slightly frustrated groan.

"Where'd Daryl go anyway?" Maggie asked.

"Outside." Aibileen brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Probably huntin'. He was pretty restless before."

Maggie nodded.

"I've been thinkin' of goin' outside the walls, too," Aibileen murmured. "But I know I can't. I have to be here for Francesca."

"I think it's a little too much for a lot of us, being behind these walls." Maggie shrugged.

"Havin' a place to stay is almost too good to be true."

* * *

Daryl and Merle felt more relieved when they were outside of Alexandria—Merle a little more so, part of Daryl was compelled to go back for Aibileen's sake.

"There's somethin' a little different about ya," Merle drawled. The older Dixon took notice to how Daryl was walking, how he was holding himself. It was almost _unlike_ Daryl to be acting like that.

"Yeah?"

Merle let out a grunt. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say ya and the lil lady finally had a good fuck."

Daryl shot a scowl his brother's way.

"Don't matter what I did with her," he growled.

"I'd say it does, little brother." Merle laughed.

"Why'd ya care anyway?"

Before the discussion could go any further, the Dixon brothers heard the carefully placed footsteps of someone walking behind them. Quickly turning, they had their weapons aimed at whoever was creeping up behind them.

Aaron carefully walked out, his hands over his head as he looked btween the brothers.

"You can tell the difference between walkers and humans by sound?" he asked them. Aaron looked down, only receiving heated glares from the brothers. "Can you tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy? Rick doesn't seem to be an expert at that."

"Don't make much of a difference no more," Daryl growled.

"Is that how you feel about your people?"

"Why're ya followin' us?" Merle snapped.

Aaron looked around nervously. "I didn't know I was. I came out to hunt rabbits." The heated glares the Dixon brothers were shooting Aaron's way intensified. "I know why you're both out here," Aaron said. "Mind if I join?"

Merle and Daryl shared a look before they started walking again. In some weird way, it was almost as if they owed Aaron for what he did for the group, though they still didn't trust him.

"Keep up," Daryl ordered. "Keep quiet."

* * *

After Maggie had left, Aibileen curled up on the sofa and tried to relax. She was starting to feel a little restless. Thankfully, Francesca hadn't woken up from her nap. When a firm knock echoed from her front door, she jumped a little. Francesca gave little sounds but didn't wake up.

Opening the front door, Aibileen saw Carl standing there with Judith in her stroller.

"Hey." Aibileen tried for a smile. "Is there somethin' wrong?"

"We're all heading over to Deanna's party."

"Oh." Rubbing her face with a sigh, Aibileen nodded.

"I brought over some clothes for Francesca," Carl said. He reached under the stroller and took out some dresses about Francesca's size.

Aibileen smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Aibileen decided what she was wearing wasn't appropriate for what Deanna was doing for them, so she tried throwing together the nicest outfit she could—semi-loose fitting black pants with a white short sleeved shirt.

Francesca had been dressed in a mint green dress with a little headband that went with it.

"Ya ready for this?" Aibileen asked, looking at the infant in her arms skeptically. Francesca just rested her head against Aibileen's shoulder.

Once Aibileen left her house, she followed the others to Deanna's home. There were already a handful of people who were gathering in the kitchen and dining area. Plastic cups were at every table, bottles of beer and wine were placed in various spots, there were even plates of food.

"Welcome!" Deanna exclaimed, walking over to them. "I don't think I got the chance to interview these two. I envy them."

"Why?" Rick watched as Deanna studied Judith and Francesca.

"Because they'll see what this place will become."

* * *

The overall party seemed pretty dull. The Alexandrians were keeping their distance and the others were making sure to keep theirs. They all got some beer and some wine, just roaming around the house, trying to keep themselves occupied.

"You're here!" Aibileen turned and saw Eleanora walked up to her, a bright smile on her lips. "I'm so happy to see you here."

"Uhm, likewise."

Eleanora brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier," she said, her smile becoming more apologetic. "It's been so long since we've gotten new people, I thought I'd start off friendly."

Aibileen nodded. "I get it. It's fine."

"After Eric found those boys out there, it seemed like we weren't getting any new people for a while."

"Russell and the others?" Aibileen asked.

Eleanora's brows shot up. "You know them?"

"They're my cousins."

"No kidding?" Eleanora chuckled. "Not to sound rude or anything but...news spread pretty quick about the whole Lorenzo deal."

Aibileen frowned at that. "Y'all know?"

"News spreads quickly." Eleanora shrugged. "Nothing much happens behind these walls, having you guys come in, what you did to Lorenzo—that was probably the most excitement we've had in a long time."

"I don't recall Lorenzo very fondly." Aibileen tried for a smile, but it came out more as a scowl.

"It shows, trust me." Eleanora nodded over Aibileen's shoulder. Turning, Aibileen saw Lorenzo talking with a few of the other men in the far side of the dining room. The Italian man was sporting a black eye, a split lip, and a swollen nose. "I'm sure he deserves it, whatever he did."

* * *

As more and more people started gathering, Aibileen and Eleanora went their separate ways. Aibileen went and sat herself down next to Maggie and Glenn, placing Francesca on her lap.

They were all sipping some beer, looking around at the Alexandrians with minimal interest. The party wasn't getting any better, and they had little motivation to go out of their way to socialize.

"You actually showed up." Russell sat himself between Aibileen and Maggie.

"Yeah. Wasn't given much of a choice."

Russell nodded. "Kevin and Jake didn't come. They hate Deanna's parties."

"Why'd ya come then?"

"I don't know. The food, probably."

Aibileen hummed.

"Is she your daughter or what?" Russell nodded to Francesca.

Aibileen nodded.

Russell grunted. "I didn't think you'd have anymore after Jamie."

Aibileen shrugged. "How old are y'all now?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sixteen," Russell sighed. "Kevin's twelve, Jake's nine." He tried for a smile. "I've been keeping track of the time since shit hit the fan."

"Have ya talked to Carl?"

Russell's eyes went over to Carl, who was happily talking to a small group of boys his age.

"Rick's kid?"

"Rick's kid."

"Then no."

"Carl's nice," Aibileen tried. "Try talkin' to him, try gettin' to know him or hold Judith."

"I don't know how I feel about him yet."

"Aunt Nathalie's been looking for you." Russell shot a dry look Aibileen's way. "She's been asking about you all night."

"Nathalie?" Maggie leaned over and looked at Aibileen.

"My mother." Aibileen let out a frustrated groan. "I didn't think she'd be askin' for me. I didn't think she'd show up."

"Well she showed up and she has been insisting on seeing you," Russell explained. "She'll find you eventually and you know she won't take _'no'_ for an answer."

"I won't go anywhere near her if Lorenzo's there."

"Lorenzo's been with the other guys most of the night," Russell said. "I doubt he'd want to be anywhere near you after what happened."

Aibileen sighed. She really didn't want to go. The crowds of Alexandrians had been a little overwhelming, and she wasn't sure how she could adapt to people throwing _cocktail_ parties when the world was ending.

"I guess I could go," she sighed.

"Well come on, then."

* * *

When Russell brought Aibileen over to her mother, she felt her stomach twist into the tightest knot ever. She hadn't seen her mother since she was a little girl. What would her mother think of her?

"Aunt Nathalie," Russell called.

An older looking woman with golden tan skin turned and looked at Russell before meeting Aibileen's eyes. A smile came across Nathalie's face as she studied her daughter.

"I kept hearing those infamous stories about what you did to Lorenzo, I wanted to make sure it was really you." Nathalie gently put a hand to Aibileen's cheek. "You've gotten so much bigger."

Aibileen moved away from her mother's touch.

Nathalie's smile dimmed. "You've been out there," she sighed, "for a long time. I can see it in your eyes. Whatever was out there changed you."

"How would ya know?" Aibileen asked in a low vice.

"I may not have been there for you, but I can tell whatever happened out there made _drastic_ changes on your life."

Aibileen felt tears in her eyes. "Y'all have been livin' like this since this whole shit fest started?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Throwin' cocktail parties and livin' like nothin' ever happened?"

"It's the new way of life," Nathalie said firmly. "Deanna believes there's a chance to start over here. We've all made it this far for a reason. We all ended up here for a reason."

"I don't know," Aibileen said.

"Is this the other baby I've been hearing so much about?" Nathalie pointed to Francesca, who was looking around almost confusedly. "I heard from Jessie that this Rick man has a baby girl of his own. I saw her—cutest little thing I've seen in a long time."

"My daughter."

Nathalie gave a small smile. "I'll try to be more involved in this little one's life. I promise."

* * *

That night, once the welcoming party had ended, Aibileen walked back to her house by herself. Daryl and Merle hadn't shown up. Aibileen didn't really expect them to. But she was exhausted, and she was in desperate need of a shower and more comfortable clothes.

By the time she reached her home, Aibileen turned on some lights and got Francesca all washed up and ready for bed.

When she heard her front door opening, Aibileen put Francesca in her crib and quickly grabbed the first thing that could be used as a weapon—a handheld mirror. Aibileen lowered it when she saw Daryl walk in.

"Thank God," she sighed. "How was your day?"

The huntsman walked over to her and gave her a kiss. The kiss was almost like the one before, but different at the same time. It was intimate, but not in the sexual sense. The kiss was softer and almost feather-light.

When the kiss ended, they were still close, just looking at each other.

"I was gonna get ready for bed," she said softly.

Daryl nodded. He watched as Aibileen went to the nearest bathroom with her pajamas. Daryl could see an exhaustion in her eyes, so he knew that the party was more emotionally draining than he anticipated. A part of him was happy he didn't go. Looking over Francesca's crib, he saw the infant kicking her legs, looking up at him with those big innocent eyes. A warmth spread across his chest as he looked at her.

"G'night," he muttered.

Taking off his leather vest and jacket, Daryl sat himself down on the sofa and waited for Aibileen to come back. When she did, her hair damp from a shower, the huntsman laid himself down with Aibileen curling herself on top of him.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist.

In that moment, it felt like everything was OK.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo, everyone! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, there've been high winds at my home so the power's been going on and off since yesterday and the day before that. But I do hope you guys like this chapter! The high winds are supposed to go on for the rest of this week, just a head's up. If I don't update for a while, it's either because I have work, my power's out, or both.**

**Anyway, TWD isn't mine. I own all my OC's, my fillers, and any OC's that are loaned to me by kind reviewers.**

**Thank you all for leaving such kind reviews.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	125. Chapter 125

**125—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 18**

The next morning, Aibileen woke up still feeling exhausted, but also feeling a little more refreshed. Daryl was still sound asleep beneath her, and Aibileen had to smile at that. He looked really peaceful when he slept—she couldn't see those worry lines on his face, he wasn't frowning like he always did—Daryl looked genuinely at peace when he slept. Resting her head back on the huntsman's chest, Aibileen sighed. Since Francesca wasn't making a ruckus in her crib, she could only assume the infant was still sound asleep, too.

_I can get used to every day being like this,_ Aibileen thought.

It only took about five minutes for Aibileen to feel the huntsman's arms tighten just a fraction around her waist before he woke up. Sitting up, Aibileen tried to give him enough room to sit up from the couch. When he did, they took a moment to stretch and try and get that little bit of exhaustion out of their minds.

"Did ya have a nice rest?" Aibileen asked.

Daryl just grunted.

Chuckling, Aibileen went over to Francesca's crib and check on the infant. She was awake, she just wasn't making a lot of noise.

Picking her up, Aibileen checked her diaper and sighed.

"I'm gonna change Francesca," she told Daryl. "Are ya plannin' on goin' back out there?"

Daryl thought it over. After what happened yesterday, he considered going back outside. Aaron had given him and Merle a job, and being outside of those walls was the most important part.

"Not today," he murmured.

Aibileen seemed a little surprised, but gave a single nod. "Well, uhm, if there's anythin' you'd like to do..." A knock on the door interrupted Aibileen's sentence. Giving Daryl an apologetic look, she walked over and opened the door. Aibileen gave a small smile when she saw Maggie standing there.

"Deanna wants to see us."

Aibileen nodded. "I'll be out in a little bit."

* * *

The huntsman had given Aibileen a kiss before she went to go find Deanna. He offered to watch over Francesca while she was out, and even though she was hesitant to do so, she agreed. Daryl could tell that Aibileen's hesitation had nothing to do with him personally being alone with Francesca, it was that she had grown so attached to the infant it was a little hard to not have her around.

Aibileen offered that Daryl walk around Alexandria, try and familiarize himself, while she was gone, but he shook his head. He saw how they looked at him—even when the world had gone to shit, he was still treated like an outsider.

Daryl had put Francesca on the ground so she could have access to move around. The infant would crawl over to the sofa and latch her hands onto it so she could stand up. Whenever she looked up at him, she'd start babbling and giggling. Daryl had never really been around babies before the outbreak—he wasn't sure what to do with them, but somehow he had a soft spot for them. He never considered having children of his own, he never considered himself the kind of guy who'd settle down with one woman. Having Merle tell him that women were just snakes, he believed he was better off either on his own or with his brother.

Francesca plopped herself on the ground, but was still looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

Daryl sat himself in front of her on the ground, and a big smile appeared on Francesca's face. She made her way over to him and started giggling as she reached for his hair. The huntsman couldn't help but smile at that.

"Don't think Aibileen had a chance to feed ya," Daryl murmured. Scooping up Francesca, he went over to the kitchen and found her bottle; filling it with water, he got it ready and started feeding Francesca that. He wasn't sure if Aibileen had been given any other kind of food for Francesca to eat, so that was all he could offer.

Once she finished, Francesca let out a burp and Daryl couldn't help but laugh at that.

Francesca started to slap Daryl's chin, a look of concentration on her face. She tried to grab fistfuls of his facial hair, but got irritated when she couldn't.

"Da!" she exclaimed.

The huntsman felt himself tense up a little. Even though Francesca looked like she was around the age for her to start talking, she hadn't uttered a single word since Aibileen brought her into the group.

"What was that?" he mumbled.

"Dada!" Francesca rested her head against the huntsman's shoulder. "Dada!"

Daryl swallowed thickly.

Aibileen had more experience when it came to children, he didn't. He knew it was important to keep them fed and clean, but other than that, he wasn't really sure what to do with them. What did they like to do? What did they talk about? When's a good time for them to go to sleep? But when they're as young as Francesca, where they're _really_ dependent on someone else to take care of them, it was even _harder_ trying to figure out what they wanted and needed. The fact that Francesca was, in a sense, calling him _'Dad'_, he couldn't stop that warmth that spread across his chest and there was a feeling rising in him. His throat felt like it was closing up and he wasn't really sure why.

Kissing the top of Francesca's head, Daryl held her close to his chest.

A kind of excitement went through Daryl for Aibileen's return. He wanted to tell her that Francesca was calling him _'dada'_, he wanted to see the reaction on Aibileen's face. There was also a feeling that Daryl found was similar to pride that he felt rushing through him. He didn't even know Francesca as well as Aibileen did, but she was already looking to him as her fatherly figure.

That was probably the best damn feeling Daryl ever felt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo, everyone! Sorry if this chapter was weak, I thought I might try and throw a filler in and see how it turns out. The next update will be a filler, too, and will focus a little more on Daryl and Francesca. There might be a moment with Francesca and Merle, too. What do you guys think about that?**

**I don't own TWD. I own my characters and my fillers, everything else belongs to whoever made the TV show/comic.**

**Thank you to everyone who's left a review on this story, it means so much to me that you guys like it. To be honest, I don't really think I'm that good of a writer, but I think it's fun to write stories on this site.**

**Anyway, you guys are amazing reviewers!**

**Thank you guys!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	126. Chapter 126

**126—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 19**

It had been about an hour and a half since Aibileen left. Daryl had fed, changed, and entertained Francesca that entire time and now the infant was passed out on his chest. The huntsman had noticed how sluggish she was becoming so he laid himself down on the couch and placed her on his chest—she was out cold after that. Daryl made sure to keep a hand on her back so she didn't fall off of him. He wasn't really sure what he should do until Francesca woke up, so he just laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of something to keep him occupied. But that moment had been cut short when the front door was almost slammed open and Merle was calling for Daryl. Francesca started whining, squirming on his chest. The total abruptness of Merle's entrance caused a bubble of irritation to form in the huntsman's stomach—everything had been going well until the older Dixon showed up.

Sitting up from the couch, Daryl cradled Francesca close to his chest.

"Been lookin' everywhere for ya, little brother," Merle exclaimed.

"Shut the Hell up," the huntsman seethed.

Merle's brows shot up when he saw Francesca curled up in Daryl's arms. "Babysittin' the lil lady's kid, are ya?" he mocked.

"I ain't babysittin'." Daryl shot a scowl Merle's way. Francesca kept whining, a few whimpers mixing in there. "If she starts cryin', it's your fault."

Merle snorted.

Putting Francesca in her crib, Daryl shot another scowl his brother's way.

"Didn't know ya were so good with babies, _Darlina_."

"I told ya to stop callin' me that."

"Where'd the lil lady go, anyway?" Merle grumbled, dismissively waving off what Daryl said.

"Went to see that old broad."

Merle scoffed.

The Dixon brothers didn't particularly _care_ for Deanna. They thought her way of running Alexandria was seriously flawed—throwing cocktail parties? Who in their right mind would throw cocktail parties when the world's gone to shit? Not to mention that they didn't have any kind of surveillance around the walls. They thought some big, metal walls would keep them safe. Were they serious? Alexandria may give them a place to stay, but the people who lived there were too ignorant for their own good.

"She left ya to watch after the kid?" Merle grumbled.

"I told her I'd watch Francesca," Daryl mumbled.

Merle went over to the crib and peered at the infant. Francesca had woken up, her brown eyes teary and confused. There was something that shot through Merle when he saw that look, but he pushed it aside. When it came to small children—or just children in general—Merle was just as inexperienced with them as Daryl was.

"Ya helpin' her take care of the kid?" Merle asked.

Daryl nodded. If he told Merle he considered Francesca to be his own daughter, he could only _imagine_ how he'd react. Merle was more impulsive, he'd probably do something idiotic and that might end badly for them.

"Ain't too bad," Daryl sighed. "Gotta keep 'em safe."

Merle looked between Daryl and the crib Francesca was in. He had noticed _significant_ changes in Daryl since Francesca's arrival. Daryl was more protective of Aibileen. Merle noticed how Daryl would always sleep beside Aibileen and Francesca before they arrived at Alexandria—the way Daryl was sleeping beside them was like he was trying to protect them from harm. It was almost like Daryl was going into some fatherly mode.

"Ya think she's your kid?"

Daryl looked up at Merle nervously. He didn't know what Merle would say or do if he said _'yes'_. Would he laugh? Would he get upset? Why would he get upset? Wouldn't he consider it good that Daryl's watching over Francesca?

Merle grunted.

"She's gotta have someone else takin' care of her," Daryl murmured. "Ain't right to have Aibileen do it by herself."

"Couldn't say I pictured ya bein' a father after all the bullshit we went through."

Daryl knew what Merle was talking about. Because of all the abuse they faced at the hand of _their_ father, the whole idea of finding a woman to have children with seemed like a laughably impossible dream. No woman in her right mind would've been caught _dead_ with either of the Dixon brothers—well, unless they were falling on their ass drunk. Those were the only times women even _considered_ looking their way. It worked both ways, actually.

Daryl sighed. He didn't want to be like his father—he hated his father with the deepest part of his being. Now that the huntsman had Francesca to take care of, it was like he was _really_ being tested on what kind of man he was. Daryl felt he already proved himself to Aibileen, now he had to prove himself to Francesca.

"She'd be your niece," Daryl grunted.

Merle's brows came together before he realized what Daryl meant. Francesca _would_ be his niece. The thought never crossed his mind.

"She ain't got no one else but us."

The whole _idea_ that Daryl was willingly accepting a child that wasn't his made Merle feel a bit of pride for his little brother. Seeing how much his brother had grown since the outbreak made Merle realize that maybe a lot of what he thought was right beforehand wasn't really true, but he was just too stubborn to admit it. Daryl and Merle had never been accepted anywhere, even after the world had turned to shit they still found it hard to belong anywhere. But, for some reason, this group accepted them. After how the brothers treated them in the beginning, they were still accepted. Somehow Daryl managed to start a _family_ with this group.

"Ain't somethin' I thought would happen," Merle muttered.

Daryl looked down at Francesca; she had fallen asleep again, and a sense of relief washed over the huntsman.

"Francesca already started callin' me _'Dad'_," Daryl muttered. Merle's eyes widened at that.

"Well shit," Merle muttered. "Guess we got ourselves a new Dixon."

Daryl studied Merle for a moment before he slowly nodded.

"Guess we do."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo, everyone! I hope for those of you who celebrated Thanksgiving yesterday, it was wonderful! Other than that, I hope you guys liked this update. Let me know what you guys thought of these past couple chapters!**

**I don't own TWD. I own my characters and my fillers, everything else belongs to whoever created TWD.**

**Thank you to everyone who's left a wonderful review on the last few chapters I've written! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	127. Chapter 127

**127—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 20**

Aibileen came back from Deanna's feeling a little drained. That woman was talking about all kinds of ideas to help Alexandria work—expanding into the nearest neighborhood, getting more of the adults to help with the kids' teaching, getting all of the newcomers involved with the community's activities. Aibileen wasn't sure how she was supposed to accept all of that. She put up a happy front for Deanna's sake, but deep down she was criticizing all the choices Deanna made. It was like the Alexandrians were living in a fairytale—they refused to accept that the world was shit, that the dead was coming back to kill the living! But as Aibileen walked into her house, she paused when she saw Daryl and Merle both sitting on the sofa, watching over Francesca. The infant was crawling around, playing with some plastic cups that had been laid out for her, the Dixon brothers occasionally murmuring something to each other but mostly keeping an eye on Francesca.

"Hey," Aibileen said in an almost questioning manner. Seeing Merle in her home was a little unexpected. Sure, they would occasionally talk or spend a little time together, but she never expected him to just show up randomly. "What're ya doin' here, Merle?" she asked.

"Was gonna check in on Daryl over here," he grunted. "Gonna go out today, gotta little sidetracked."

When Francesca saw Aibileen, the infant erupted into a fit of giggles and tried crawling over to where she was. Aibileen smiled and knelt down, waiting for Francesca to reach her. Once she did, Aibileen scooped her up and peppered her face with kisses.

"Was Francesca behavin'?" Aibileen asked, gently cradling Francesca to her chest.

Daryl nodded.

"I'm sorry it took so long to come back," she sighed. "Deanna kept ramblin' on about all these ideas she has." Aibileen rolled her eyes.

"'S alright," Daryl murmured. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Aibileen's waist. After not seeing her for most of the day, he was happy to finally have her back.

Merle let out a grunt and stood. "Better be off, then," he muttered.

"Ya can stay if ya want," Aibileen offered. "Or if y'all wanna go out and do some huntin', ya can do that, too..."

Daryl and Merle shared a look, as if sharing a silent conversation with each other.

"Nah." Merle shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow."

Aibileen nodded, giving a small apologetic smile. She could see that Merle and Daryl hadn't spent a lot of time together, and maybe the two of them spending more time outside the walls could give them some time to actually catch up on whatever was going on between them.

"Ya know, if y'all ever wanna spend time together, ya can." Aibileen tried for a smile. "I'll understand."

"I dunno." Merle shot a look Daryl's way, one Aibileen thought was borderline mischievous. Before Merle could say anyting else, Daryl shot a glare his way and Merle left with a smirk, not saying another word.

* * *

Aibileen had Francesca placed on her lap as she half laid on the sofa. Daryl sat next to her, one arm draped over the back of the sofa as he took a swig of some beer Aibileen managed to swipe from the cocktail party. He couldn't seem to believe how domestic everything seemed—schooling for the kids, get-togethers for the women, cocktail parties—everything seemed so different from the life the group had become so accustomed to.

"Sometimes I miss it out there," Aibileen said softly. Francesca rested her head against Aibileen's stomach, giving a big yawn and giving a soft whine. "I miss bein' able to take care of myself and everyone else. I miss the feelin' of knowin' just how dangerous it was out there."

"Ain't no life we should be livin'," Daryl murmured.

"I like it here." Aibileen looked over at Daryl with solemn-filled eyes. "I really do, but it feels like they're tryna domesticate us."

Daryl took another swig of his beer and shrugged.

"I feel like it's already happenin'," she muttered.

"We've barely been here long enough to be domesticated." Daryl gently nudged Aibileen's leg. "'Sides, don't think that's somethin' we could be."

"Fake it 'till we make it."

The huntsman nodded. Placing his beer down, Daryl stood up and gently took Francesca out of Aibileen's hold. The infant curled up in the huntsman's arms and rested her head against his shoulder before falling asleep.

"Y'all must've worn her out." Aibileen smiled at the sight of Francesca asleep in Daryl's arms.

"She wore herself out." Daryl placed a kiss atop Francesca's head.

"You're a wonderful father for her."

Daryl looked at Aibileen, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"I thought the way ya treated Judith was precious, but I can't even find the words to describe this."

The huntsman gently placed Francesca in her crib and made sure the blankets that were provided for her were wrapped securely around the infant's body. In Daryl's eyes, if anyone told him five years ago he'd be surviving a zombie apocalypse _and_ raising a family at the same time, he would've laughed at them and called them all kinds of names. But as he looked between Aibileen and Francesca, he couldn't help but feel as if he finally accomplished something meaningful. He was starting to think that maybe he was more than that redneck asshole he always thought himself to be. Aibileen believed he was, so did Rick and Carol. Aaron, even Eric, made it clear that he and Merle were more than the outcasts people made them out to be.

"She deserves one," he murmured. "Don't know if I'll be the best kind for her."

Aibileen stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He smelled like the woods with a hint of cigarette smoke. It was a weird combination but it suited Daryl perfectly.

"You're more than enough."

Daryl gently lifted her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Aibileen loved that feeling. Sometimes Daryl was gentle, and it warmed Aibileen's heart and her knees would go weak. Other times, Daryl could show he was rough and liked to show off a little dominance. It didn't bother Aibileen in the _slightest_ when he did that.

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, and when Daryl started to gently kiss and nip down her neck, Aibileen had to make him stop. She knew that they needed to stop before it got any further, at least that was the case with Francesca in the room.

"You're suddenly so affectionate," Aibileen pointed out, still feeling a little dazed from the kiss.

Daryl's arms tightened around her and she could see a hint of something in his eyes. "Haven't seen ya all day," he murmured, "thought I'd give my woman somethin' when she got home."

Aibileen smiled a little. He was starting to consider their space home. She knew he wasn't comfortable living in Alexandria, but he was feeling some comfort living with her and Francesca.

"Well, I loved it." Aibileen kissed his chin. "It's kinda relaxin'." She rested her head against his chest. "I'm still feelin' a little stressed though," she mumbled.

Aibileen felt Daryl shift a little, as if he were a little anxious. "I can probably help."

"How?"

Daryl led Aibileen out of the living room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so, so sorry it took so long to put this chapter up! I've been trying to finish homework cause finals are coming up and I was seriously behind. I caught up but I still have some work I need to finish—I've been stressing out this entire week. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter at least. If you've got any suggestions on how to make it better or what your thoughts are on the matter, tell me! I'd love to know. Sorry if it's sloppy, I was trying to figure out how to end it while doing my homework.**

**TWD isn't mine. The show/comics and characters belong to whoever produced/wrote it. I own my fillers and my characters.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	128. Chapter 128

**128—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 21**

"If this is one way to relieve stress, then I like it." Aibileen was curled up against Daryl, the sheets of the guest room's bed thrown lazily over them. A part of Aibileen was still getting used to the whole new layer of their relationship. It didn't seem real, but she _knew_ it was and she wasn't complaining in the slightest. The huntsman's arms were wrapped lazily around her waist as he stared at the ceiling, feeling a little content in their current situation. In all honesty, the time they spent going at it did relieve Aibileen of her earlier stress, but she also kept in mind that Daryl probably suggested it because they were finally at that point in the relationship where _sex_ was finally involved—and they were _really_ enjoying it.

Daryl let out a grunt.

"Ya know, we're gonna have to be _really_ careful," Aibileen mentioned. Daryl looked at her. "If we're not careful, I could end up pregnant."

Though they only had sex three times, they tried their best to be extra careful. They both knew the risks that came with unprotected sex, and if they were living in the old world, something like an unplanned pregnancy wouldn't be a big deal. But in their current world, an unplanned pregnancy would be life-threatening. _Lori_ had lost her life in _childbirth_. The whole idea of falling pregnant in such a violent world seemed to be more of a nightmare than a dream.

Daryl rolled onto his side, Aibileen laying on her side next to him.

"I know," he murmured.

"I don't mean for it to come out as a bad thing." Aibileen gently brushed some of the huntsman's hair out of his face. "I love children, ya know that. But I just can't imagine how hard it'd be to be pregnant in a world like this."

Daryl nodded.

Aibileen gave a small frown. "Have ya ever wanted to have kids?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Ain't somethin' I ever considered." He chewed on his bottom lip. "Then all this happened and I got y'all."

A small smile came across Aibileen's face. "Kids of your own, I mean."

Daryl shrugged. "Didn't think that'd ever happen." He looked down for a moment. "I got Francesca and you, that's good enough for me."

* * *

Later in the day, after Aibileen and Daryl had themselves cleaned up and redressed, they took Francesca and decided to walk around Alexandria for a little bit. The infant had already been cooped up in the house for most of the day, Aibileen wanted Francesca to have some fresh air before the day ended. The huntsman and Aibileen watched the Alexandrians closely—a few were talking, some of them walking around, a couple of them were doing some jobs around the community. Deanna had made it very clear that whatever job the Alexandrians had before the outbreak was important—whatever they were before was what helped Alexandria survive. It seemed a little hard to believe that, but somehow the community managed to last as long as it did.

Aibileen had been so distracted in her own thoughts that she accidentally bumped into someone.

Making sure Francesca was OK, Aibileen looked over to see who she bumped into. It was a pretty blonde woman.

"I'm sorry," Aibileen murmured.

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "I wasn't paying attention," she said. Her smile widened a fraction. "You're Rick's people."

Daryl took a small step toward Aibileen, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I've talked to Rick a few times," she said, "he's really nice. It's amazing that he managed to keep you all together for as long as he did."

Aibileen nodded wordlessly.

"I'm Jessie."

"That's nice."

Jessie's smile didn't falter. When she noticed Francesca in Aibileen's arms, a kind of softness swept over her features. "She's adorable," Jessie exclaimed. "Almost as adorable as Judith."

"Ya have kids of your own?" Aibileen asked.

Jessie nodded. "Two sons," she said. "Ron and Sam." Jessie smiled at Francesca, who was looking at her curiously. "How old is she?"

"Six or seven months."

When someone called Jessie's name, her smile dimmed just a little before saying her farewells. Aibileen and Daryl watched as Jessie left.

"Did ya hear how she sounded when she talked about Rick?" Aibileen asked.

Daryl grunted.

"I think she may have takin' a likin' to him."

The huntsman didn't say anything.

"She's married, though."

"How'd ya know that?"

"She's got a weddin' band on her finger," Aibileen said.

Daryl scoffed.

"Either this place got a little more interestin' or a little more stressful."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Good Lord I am so sorry for this awful update! I am literally running on fumes right now! I've got finals going on next week and some assignments I need to finish and there's been high winds where I'm at since yesterday! Whenever there's high winds near my home that always means the power's going to go out eventually. Maybe. I was trying to figure out a good way to wrap up this chapter but I am hardly thinking right—I've been going back and forth between writing new chapters for the story and trying to finish homework and going to work, I'm going on just a couple hours of sleep a night. I mean it, though—tell me how I can improve this chapter.**

**I hope you guys at least tolerated this chapter.**

**I don't own TWD, whoever created the series owns it. I just own my OC's and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	129. Chapter 129

**129—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 22**

Soon, the days started to pass everyone by and a pattern was quickly developed in the group—put up their best normal front, at least _try_ and act civilized, and try not to argue with Deanna's decisions. The Alexandrians were starting to warm up to the group, going out of their way to socialize with them and tell them about the norms of Alexandria. The way everything was being run in Alexandria still seemed wrong in regards to what the group thought of it, but knew better than to argue with it. They'd have to settle with helping the best they could and doing a kind of observing on the sidelines.

The group was also starting to get used to the jobs Deanna assigned them. Having something to do made it seem like they were contributing to their new home and it gave them something to do.

So after Aibileen finished helping Deanna, she went back to her house to check in on Francesca. That Jessie woman had been nice enough to watch over Francesca for a little bit—though Aibileen had her little suspicions on what was going on between Jessie and Rick, she kept it to herself and was just thankful that someone was watching over her daughter while she and Daryl were busy.

"Thanks for watchin' her," Aibileen said, finding Jessie and Francesca in the living room.

"It's fine!" The blonde woman gave a friendly smile Aibileen's way. "It's been so long since I've spent time with a baby, it feels nice."

Picking up Francesca from her spot in front of Jessie, Aibileen returned the friendly smile. "She wasn't actin' up, was she?"

"No. She's surprisingly mellow."

"Only acts that way around people she likes."

"I'm grateful, then," Jessie laughed. "I should probably be heading home, though."

Aibileen nodded. "Thanks again, Jessie."

"No problem."

* * *

It was probably an hour and a half after Aibileen came home that there was a knock on her front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Carl and Nathalie standing there. Aibileen had seen Carl, on occasion, talking to the Alexandrian boys around his age, so she didn't really get to see much of him; but seeing her mother with Carl? That seemed a little weird.

"Is there a problem?" Aibileen asked.

"He was just showing me where your house is," Nathalie said with a smile. Aibileen looked at Carl, he nodded. "He's a sweet boy."

Aibileen nodded. She stepped aside as Nathalie walked into her home. Playfully flicking the sheriff hat Carl wore, she gave him a smile. He returned it before walking away.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending any time with you," Nathalie said.

"It's OK."

Nathalie shook her head. "After all these years, we're finally reunited and I don't spend a single minute with you."

"Ma, it's fine." Aibileen tried for a smile.

Nathalie gave a strained smile. "How's your daughter doing?"

Francesca had been placed in her crib for a nap, but woke up to the noise in the room.

"She's fine."

"Listen, I want to apologize for the way I acted with Jamie," Nathalie sighed. "It wasn't fair to him."

"Ma, stop." Aibileen shot a glare her mother's way. "What happened in the past should _stay_ in the past. It ain't important now."

Nathalie's face fell. "It's just...he's your son..."

"He _was_ my son." That burning sensation spread across Aibileen's chest. "Jamie's _dead_, Ma. I mourned him, I cried for him more times than I care to admit, but I had to let him go." Aibileen took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "I _had_ to let Jamie go," she hissed. "It's over now. I moved on, I am focusin' on things that will help me survive another day."

Nathalie could see the raw emotion on Aibileen's face. She couldn't say she understood what it felt like to lose a child, but finding out her grandson had been killed brought on a kind of pain that she couldn't really put into words. The way Nathalie treated Aibileen when finding out she was pregnant at sixteen seemed like the right way to react—Aibileen had been too young to be having children, but not being completely in her grandson's life wasn't fair on his part.

"Well, if it means anything now, I'd like to be apart of your little girl's life." Nathalie tried for a smile.

* * *

Nathalie stayed in Aibileen's home for a good two hours, trying to find a way to catch up with her daughter and figuring out a way to spend time with her granddaughter. It was obvious that Nathalie was trying to catch up because of all those lost years—it was because of financial instability that she couldn't take care of Aibileen in her younger years. The divorce between her and Lorenzo sucked out most of the money she saved, and she had such little finances leftover after the divorce's finalization, that it wouldn't have been enough to support two people. Nathalie's best option was to give up custody to her mother.

"I should probably go out for a little bit," Aibileen said. Nathalie had spent about a good half hour talking about everything that she'd done during her time in Virginia, and Aibileen was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Her mother was trying her hardest to try and reconnect whatever relationship they had before, but Aibileen just couldn't feel it. "Francesca's been cooped up in here all day and Glenn's goin' on a supply run. I wanted to see him out."

"That adorable Asian man?" Nathalie's brows shot up. Aibileen nodded. "He seems like a nice young man."

"Glenn's gotta girlfriend." Nathalie opened her mouth to say something but Aibileen interrupted whatever she was about to say. "I've gotta boyfriend. Glenn's just a good friend, that's all."

"I wasn't suggesting the two of you getting together," Nathalie said, humor lacing her voice, "but I think I heard about your boyfriend. Is he the one with the missing hand?"

Aibileen's brows furrowed for a moment before she realized what her mother was implying. "_Merle_?" she exclaimed. "Ya honestly think I'm datin' _Merle_?"

"That's his name?"

"No." Aibileen shook her head in disbelief. "I ain't datin' _Merle_. I'm datin' Merle's younger brother."

"He has a brother?"

Aibileen nodded. "Where in the Hell did ya get that idea from?" she exclaimed.

"Some of the other women were talking," Nathalie said, shrugging nonchalantly. "They said there were two big, tough looking men and I only _thought_..."

"Well don't." Aibileen pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not datin' Merle, OK? I'm datin' his brother; why don't'cha go tell the other women that, since they like to talk so much."

Nathalie's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry if I offended you," she sighed. "I didn't know. I'm trying my best here, Aibileen."

"I get it." Aibileen held her hands up. "Ya wanna make things work or whatever. I should head out; Francesca shouldn't be kept inside all day, it ain't good for her."

Nathalie took that as a sign for her to go. Aibileen watched as her mother awkwardly said goodbye and headed out the door. Sighing, Aibileen picked up Francesca and held the infant at her hip. Francesca had gotten bigger since they came to Alexandria—with there being actual baby food for the infant to eat, not just drinking water or whatever the group could find, Francesca had the chance to grow the way a normal infant should.

"Whaddya think of her?" Aibileen asked. Francesca gripped Aibileen's clothes, resting her head against Aibileen. "I dunno if she's ready to be your Grandma." Aibileen shook her head. "C'mon, let's go say bye to Glenn."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all enjoyed these fillers. I was getting a bit of writer's block, so I was having a bit of trouble writing the fillers. Just let me know what you guys think, OK?! Your reviews really help this story! Let me tell you guys something, the reviews you all have been leaving for the past couple chapters have been fantastic! I don't think I can thank you guys enough for being such amazing reviewers!**

**Anywho, I don't own TWD. I own my fillers and my characters, everything else belongs to the people who wrote the series and comics.**

**Just to sidetrack a little, I had this whole idea set up for when the Alexandria arc starts to go a little further—like in this point in season 6, we all find out that Glenn is, thank God, alive; Maggie's pregnant; Deanna gets bit; there's the whole Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha thing going on; Rick's slowly starting to take control of the community; and all this stuff about Morgan keeping a Wolf in Alexandria and the wall being taken down and walkers invading Alexandria. But I think I have a few things I might add to the progression of Alexandria's arc, but I want to know what you guys think should happen first. If some of you haven't gotten that far, sorry for the spoilers. Also, I'm sorry if I was rambling. Just let me know what you guys think I should put into the Alexandria arc once it starts getting crazy.**

**Well, I'll stop my ramblings! Thanks to all of you for being such fantastic reviewers.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	130. Chapter 130

**130—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 23**

By the time Aibileen found out where Glenn would be leaving for the run, he had already loaded into the van he'd be taking with whoever else was going with him. Loud music started blaring from the van's stereo, startling Francesca.

_"Now you're going to die!"_ the song blared.

"Catchy song," Aibileen snorted.

"What're you doing here?" Maggie asked.

"I just wanted to say bye to Glenn before he left." Aibileen shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess I came too late."

Maggie smiled.

"Besides, Jessie's been watchin' this little bugger for most of the day." Aibileen kissed Francesca's forehead. "Thought she could use some fresh air."

"She's so cute in that dress," Maggie smirked. Francesca was wearing her mint green dress, and adored the attention she got. "Franny's getting so big!"

"Franny?" Aibileen snorted.

"It's cute, just like her."

"She is precious, Aibileen," Deanna put in. "I never thought I'd see the day where a baby could survive in a world like this."

Aibileen tried for a smile. "Ya never know these days."

* * *

Walking around Alexandria seemed to help Aibileen with her thoughts for a little while—it gave her a chance to think over why she wanted to stay in Alexandria; how the community seemed to thrive so well despite the inhabitants having no combat skills—it felt like the first time in forever since she had the opportunity to think like that. Francesca was happily watching the Alexandrians walking around, occasionally making herself known by spewing out noises, and just trying to get the attention of Aibileen every now and again.

Aibileen saw how everyone was out doing their own thing—they all seemed comfortable. Aibileen tried figuring out how long it would be before _she_ started feeling that.

"What're you doing?" Aibileen turned and saw Russell and his brothers walking behind her with some girl she'd never seen before.

"Were y'all goin' behind the walls again?" she asked.

"What of it?" the girl asked, sounding a little dismissive.

Aibileen studied the girl. She had this deep, sorrowful look in her eyes, but she was covering it with a look of disinterest.

"Just tryna make sure y'all don't do somethin' stupid."

The girl met Aibileen's gaze before silently walking off. Russell watched her go, a frown settling on his face.

"That's Enid," he said. "She's kinda new here, too."

Aibileen gave a hum.

"She doesn't really like people that much," Kevin said. "It took her a long time to start talking to anyone, that's what Ron said."

"I'd keep my eye out on that _Enid_," she muttered. "Somethin' ain't right about how she's actin'."

"She's fine." Russell looked at Aibileen with a frown. "She's just a little defensive sometimes."

Settling with a shrug, Aibileen didn't say anything after that.

* * *

Once Aibileen made it back to her house, she fed and changed Francesca and put the infant down for a nap. Since Deanna had told Aibileen she had done her fill of her job for the day, there wasn't much left for her to do. Maggie was still with Deanna, Daryl was out with Merle and Aaron, Glenn was still on his run—everyone was busy doing their thing.

Rummaging through her fridge, Aibileen paused for a moment when she found a couple bottles of beer. She knew that Daryl liked to have a bottle whenever he was relaxing, he never went over one bottle when he was with Aibileen and Francesca. Aibileen rarely drank alcohol—she had about half a bottle of beer at the house party Deanna threw, only enough to give her a slight buzz and make the night more bearable.

Sighing, Aibileen took one and opened it, taking a long swig from the drink.

Before she even had a chance to sit down and relax, there was a knock at her door. When she opened it, she saw Carl standing at the other end.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked.

"Did you hear about what happened with Abraham?" he asked.

Aibileen's brows knitted together. "What?" she asked. "Is Abraham hurt or somethin'?"

Carl walked in, Aibileen gave a slight eye-roll at the teen's abrupt arrival at her house.

"He's not hurt, but there were some walkers at the construction site today." Carl sat himself on Aibileen's couch.

"_Walkers_?" she exclaimed.

"From what I heard, Abraham's taking over the construction crew."

"And Deanna's OK with this?" Aibileen asked.

Carl shrugged. "I think they're feeling threatened by us," he said.

"I don't get how they'd feel threatened?" Aibileen scoffed.

"We're stronger than them," Carl exclaimed. "We know how to survive, how to make things work—all they know is how to hide behind walls."

Aibileen chewed on her bottom lip. They had been maintaining the best normal front they could since their arrival at Alexandria, and now things were starting to unravel faster than they thought possible.

Another knock on the door interrupted whatever Carl and Aibileen were going to say next. When she opened the door, she saw Maggie standing there, a look that seemed to borderline panic.

"What else is goin' wrong?" Aibileen sighed.

"I just need your help with some of Deanna's plans," Maggie said, and Aibileen could tell right away she was lying.

"Can't you just ask Deanna?"

"She's...busy right now."

Aibileen glanced over at Carl, he shrugged his shoulders.

"If ya could watch Francesca until I get back..." she started.

Carl nodded.

* * *

"I heard Gabriel talking to Deanna back at her house," she hissed. The two women were steadily walking back to Deanna's home, the two of them cautiously sending looks whenever an Alexandrian walked by.

"So?" Aibileen murmured.

"He's telling her that we're dangerous. That at some point, we're going to put ourselves in front of them and get everyone here killed."

Aibileen's brows knitted together. "Gabriel said that?"

Maggie nodded.

"He wants Deanna to kick us out," Maggie muttered. "He doesn't think we belong here."

"Who is he to say where we belong?" Aibileen growled. "That bastard doesn't have the right to say that."

Maggie rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, looking stressed.

"Carl said that he thinks they're threatened of us." Aibileen looked at the Alexandrians carefully. "I heard about what happened with Abraham, and I don't know how well these people are gonna take it."

"I had to convince Deanna to let Glenn go on that run today," Maggie murmured, "and he had to nearly beg to let Tara, Eugene, and Noah go with him. She was just gonna let Nicholas and Aiden go."

Aibileen cursed silently under her breath.

"She's starting to question us." Maggie bit her bottom lip. "I'm trying to tell her everything's going the way she wanted it to, but I don't think she believes me."

Before anyone had a chance to react, there was a scream for help near the front gates.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you all think!**

**TWD isn't mine, I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	131. Chapter 131

**131—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 24**

_"Aiden was trying to save us from a roamer. Shooting at it. Then Glenn distracted him."_

Deanna looked over her footage carefully. News of Aiden's death seemed to have spread quickly in Alexandria. Only Nicholas, Glenn, Tara, and Eugene made it out of the run unharmed—Tara had actually sustained a serious head injury on the run, other than that, the surviving members were unharmed. Deanna had a bubble of uncertainty starting to grow inside her—Rick's people seemed to have more of an influence on what should be happening than she did. Now, with Aiden gone, that bubble only grew, developing with that anger and grief she was feeling over the loss of her son.

Deanna kept clicking between Glenn's interview and Nicholas'. They were telling different stories.

_"I saw the grenades,"_ Glenn had said. _"I tried to stop him."_

_"They just wanted to go, I didn't,"_ Nicholas cried.

Glenn: _"He was gonna run."_

Nicholas: _"I wasn't going to leave him."_

When Nicholas had been questioned about Tara, he looked almost guilt-stricken. _"I wasn't going to leave her,"_ he exclaimed.

_"But we made him stay,"_ Glenn sighed. _"We couldn't get Aiden out without help."_

_"Then, when we got into the lobby..."_

Glenn's eyes filled with tears. _"All he had to do was hold the door."_

_"He was hitting on the glass!"_ Nicholas' eyes narrowed into a glare. _"He was pushing my door open. They were gonna kill me."_

Glenn shook his head. _"But he panicked."_

_"Or they were trying to. Or they just didn't care."_

_"Noah, I had him. I had his hand."_

_"And if I didn't push back, I'd be dead, too."_

_"I tried. I watched him die."_

_"They did_ _this,"_ Nicholas exclaimed. _"It was them!"_

_"But you all came back together. How did that happen?"_

Deanna fast-forwarded the footage. She could see how angry Nicholas was, how petrified Glenn was. She had to determine what to do; she needed to make sure the community understood the severity of what happened.

_"No guns. No going outside the walls. Same goes for Glenn, until I finish looking into this."_

_"What do you need to look into? I'm telling you how it went down. These people have to go, they're not like us. I know you see it, too."_

_"You don't know what I see, Nicholas. And I see a great deal."_

* * *

Aibileen rubbed her face. News of what happened on that run spread quicker than a wildfire. The Alexandrians were shooting looks the group's way, whispering under their breath. There was no way they could apologize for what happened to Aiden. Deanna, her husband, and her youngest son, Spencer, locked themselves in their home after finding out what happened. Glenn had told the others about Tara's condition and losing Noah. The grief and disbelief was working its way into both groups.

Aibileen tried her best to calm herself down. She was sitting on the sofa in her home, Francesca had fallen asleep. It was long past sundown, and there was a restlessness that couldn't be shaken. A part Aibileen wanted Daryl to be back so she could have someone to talk to. Daryl, Merle, and Aaron were still outside the walls, trying to recruit people from the outside.

There wasn't a single doubt in Aibileen's mind that Deanna would hold Aiden's death over them. Glenn and the others had accompanied Aiden and Nicholas on that run, they knew what happened. Whatever or whoever Deanna chose to believe, it would still be on the group.

Silently cursing under her breath, Aibileen leaned back on the couch and let out a shaky breath.

* * *

The next morning, Aibileen had already gotten herself showered and dressed, fed and changed Francesca, and was trying to find something to do. The atmosphere in Alexandria had changed drastically; the atmosphere felt heavier and maybe a little hostile. The group seemed broken on what was going on, the Alexandrians were trying to act as if nothing had happened, even though they were holding some kind of a grudge against the group.

Looking around the house, Aibileen felt her heart speed up a little. She couldn't stay in there, not at that moment. She was starting to feel claustrophobic. Scooping up Francesca, she left her house and took a deep breath.

"I was just going to come looking for you," Selena called. "Are you OK?"

"A _lot_ of people thought this place would work." Aibileen shot Selena an exhausted expression. "They thought we could start over here, that we could have a better life."

"That can still happen." Selena put a comforting hand on her cousin's forearm. "There was bound to be a few bumps along the way, but we can still make this place work."

"We lost Noah. Deanna lost her son. These people were just startin' to get used to us." Aibileen let out a shaky scoff. "Now they probably think we're pickin' 'em off."

Selena gave Aibileen an awkward hug. "We'll be fine, they just need a chance to heal. It doesn't matter where we are, there's going to be death. That's unavoidable." Pulling back, Selena tried for a smile. "Aiden knew the risks every time he went outside those walls. These people? They know it's dangerous out there."

"And they can't defend themselves," Aibileen hissed. "They can't _survive_. The _moment_ somethin' bad happens, that's when they start lookin' for a scapegoat. That's _us_, Selena. These people can't accept that this world isn't as kind as they thought it was."

"If we want this place to work, Aibileen, we have to keep _believing_ it will. We can't let this _one_ incident bring us down."

Aibileen gave a sigh, trying her best to control the _irritating_ restlessness bubbling inside her. "I just wish Daryl were here right now," she murmured. "At least I'd have someone to talk to."

"He'll be back sooner than you know."

* * *

Aibileen and Selena decided to walk around Alexandria together. They had only staying in Alexandria for a little over a week, and already the unnecessary drama was starting to unfold. The violence and bitterness that seemed to follow them wherever they went was starting to show itself again.

They hadn't seen much of the others lately; it was as if they all just disappeared.

The sun was shining down on them, though the air was a little cooler than usual.

Adjusting Francesca on her hip, Aibileen tried to use that time she had to distract herself from her racing mind. Selena was there to help keep her distracted, but it was harder to stay that way.

"Do you hear that?" Selena asked after a minute. Aibileen and Selena stopped walking; they could hear shouting and sounds similar to something slamming against a wall. They weren't sure where it was coming from, but they knew enough to know it was coming from inside one of the houses.

The sound of glass shattering mixing in with the sounds of screaming and crying came shortly after.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this update was sloppy, but let me know what you guys think of it! Your reviews are really important for this story. I was thinking, once I have the whole season 5 finale over with, I might finish the story there and write a kind of sequel picking up during season 6. What do you guys think?**

**Also, TWD isn't mine. The comic/television series belongs to whoever produced/wrote the series. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

**And to sidetrack for a moment, a kind reviewer mentioned the possibility of Daryl and Aibileen having a baby together. The thought's crossed my mind a couple times, and I wasn't sure if that was a good idea, since Maggie's already said to be pregnant in the show. I kinda want to write in a segment where Aibileen's pregnant, but I don't know how well that'll work. What do you guys say? Should there be a new Dixon baby? Leave a review on what you guys think!**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	132. Chapter 132

**132—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 25**

The _second_ the sound of the glass breaking, mixing with the sounds of screaming and crying, echoed through Alexandria, everyone ran over to see what was happening. A small group of Alexandrians had already started gathering, looking stunned when they saw Rick and Pete rolling on the ground, dirtied and bloodied, trying to get a chokehold on each other. Jessie was standing a few feet back, screaming at them.

The fighting only got worse when Jessie and Carl—after Carl handed Francesca to Aibileen—tried intervening, but got violently shoved off by Rick and Pete.

"Stop!" Deanna cried. "Stop it. Right now."

By that time, Glenn and Nicholas ran up, looking at the scene in horror.

"Touch them again, and I'll kill you," Rick growled.

"Damn it, Rick!" Deanna exclaimed. "I said stop!"

Getting on his knees, Rick pulled out a gun and started waving it at the group of onlookers. They all took hesitant steps back, putting their hands up as if to protect themselves. Aibileen trying her best to protect Francesca and Selena. "Or what?" he cried. There was a wild look in Rick's eyes, his hair falling over his bloodied face, giving him an even more crazed look. "You gonna kick me out?" he exclaimed.

"Put the gun down, Rick," Deanna said.

"You still don't get it!" he shouted, lowering his gun. "None of you do! We know what needs to be done and we _do it_! We're the ones who live! You!" Rick waved his gun in Deanna's direction. "You just sit and plan and hesitate. You just pretend that you know when you don't! You wish things weren't what they are. Well, you wanna live? You want this place to still be standing? Then your way of running things is done! Things don't get better because you _want_ them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the _real_ world. We have to control who lives here."

"That has never been more clear to me than it is right now," Deanna said in a cold voice.

"Me?" Rick scoffed. "_Me_? You...You mean me? Your way is gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed. It's _already_ gotten people killed. And I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen! If you don't fight, you die! I'm not gonna stand by—"

Whatever Rick as going to say next had been cut short by Michonne knocking him out.

* * *

Rick's unconscious body had been taken to one of the unoccupied houses near the edge of Alexandria. His weapons were taken away and his wounds were treated to by Rosita, who also helped strip Rick out of his _'officer'_ uniform.

Michonne established that there be someone watching Rick at all times while Deanna handled everything else.

* * *

By the next morning, with Michonne taking the night duty of Rick-watch, whoever was left in the group came into the unoccupied house. Rick was sitting up on his mattress, looking around with slight disinterest while Michonne was looking like she was figuring something out.

"Where'd you get the gun?" Michonne asked.

"You took it, right?" Carol put in. "From the armory? It was stupid. Why did you do it?"

"Just in case," Rick muttered.

"Deanna's plannin' on havin' a meetin' tonight," Aibileen said. "For anyone who wants to."

"To kick Rick out?" Abraham asked.

"To try."

"We don't know that," Glenn said.

"Sounded like she was when I was with her," Aibileen said.

"Maggie's still with Deanna," Glenn said. "She'll figure out what it is."

"At the meeting, you say you were worried about somebody being abused," Carol told Rick, "and nobody was doing anything about it. You say you took the gun just to make sure Jessie was safe from a man who wound up attacking you. Tell them you'll do whatever they want you to. Just tell them a story they want to hear. It's what I've been doing since I got here."

"Why?" Michonne asked.

"Because these people are children, and children like stories."

"What happens after all the nice words, and they still try and kick him out?" Abraham said.

"They're guarding the armory now," Glenn sighed.

"We still have knives," Carol said. "That's all we'll need against them."

"Tonight, at the meeting, if it looks like it's going bad, I'll whistle," Rick sighed, throwing a hand up in exasperation. "Carol grabs Deanna; I grab Spencer; you grab Reg; Glenn, Abraham, and Aibileen cover us and watch the crowd."

"We can _talk_ to them," Michonne snapped.

"And we will," Rick interrupted. "If we can't get through to them, we take those three and say we'll slit their throats."

"Like at Terminus," Glenn exclaimed.

"No, we just tell 'em." Rick shot a look Glenn's way. "They give us the armory, and it's over."

"Did ya want this?" Aibileen asked.

"No." Rick shook his head. "I hit my limit. I screwed up. And here we are." Looking around, Rick laid himself back on the mattress. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna sleep some more."

* * *

Aibileen had gone back to her home. Francesca was fed and changed, Aibileen got herself a bottle of beer and sat herself on the sofa. Things weren't looking good _at all_. Aibileen had a feeling Deanna was going to kick Rick out, and it was not going to be a pretty sight. There was no doubt in Aibileen's mind that Rick would fight back, push out all he could so he'd stay.

Putting the beer bottle on the table in front of her, Aibileen buried her face in her hands and gave an audible sigh.

Feeling the legs of her pants being tugged on, Aibileen looked down and saw Francesca gripping the legs of Aibileen's pants for dear life as she pulled herself onto her feet. The infant was looking up at Aibileen with those big brown eyes, making Aibileen's heart melt a little.

"Good job, baby girl," Aibileen cooed. "You'll be walkin' in no time!"

A bright smile came across Francesca's face, her brown eyes sparkling.

Aibileen's smile became strained. _At least Francesca doesn't seem bothered by what's going on._ Aibileen gave a sigh. _Hopefully this mess works itself out._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the weak chapter! It's getting closer to the end of season 5, then I'll be starting on season 6! I still don't know if I should add season 6 into this story or start some kind of sequel for it. Do you guys think there should be some kind of sequel or should this story continue?**

**From last chapter, I think I asked about Aibileen getting pregnant, there were a few reviewers who said yes, and some who said no. I'm still deciding on what I'm going to do on that matter! Let me know what you guys think!**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a fantastic New Year! 2015 was a fun year, but hopefully 2016 will be even better.**

**I don't own TWD, I only own my characters and fillers. Everything else belongs to whoever created the franchise.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	133. Chapter 133

**133—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 26**

Torches had been lit, the Alexandrians and some of Rick's people had gathered. Deanna stood in the center of the people, waiting for Rick to show up. The sun had gone down hours ago—Maggie was looking around anxiously; Glenn hadn't shown up; Nicholas was missing; everyone was chatting nervously—and everything seemed to be tense and uncomfortable. It dragged on for what felt like a lifetime.

"We're going to start," Deanna announced, an impatient tone underlying her voice.

"Can we wait?" Maggie asked. "There's still people coming. Glenn, Rick."

"We're going to start." Deanna gave Maggie a look. "It's already dark. We're going to talk about what happened. Not fight. Not what precipitated it. We're going to talk about that. We're going to talk about one of our constables, Rick Grimes. We're going to talk about how he had a pistol, that he stole from the armory, about how he pointed it at people. And we're going to talk about what he said. I was hoping he'd be here."

"Maggie said he's coming," Aibileen said.

"I'm sure he'll be here," Carol added. "And I'm sure we'll work this all out."

Deanna looked around, seeing the confused faces of the Alexandrians, then seeing the anxious faces of Rick's people. They had reached a crossroad in their peace, and there needed to be some kind of conclusion, a decision.

"I know there are some people missing from Rick's group," Deanna announced, "but I thought I'd hear from all of those who attended. We all have different interpretations of what happened. I want to hear what you think."

"Rick was doing what he thought was right," Carol said. "He saw an issue that should've been handled better and he acted on it. Rick's the constable, his job is the stop any kind of misconduct."

"What he said earlier could've been worded differently," Aibileen said. "He could've approached a lot of things differently. Rick ain't a bad person, he ain't dangerous. Everyone has a moment where things are causin' _way_ too much pressure for them to handle. Rick had that moment. I can't justify him stealin' guns and wavin' it at people, or even startin' fights, but I know he was tryna tell y'all somethin'. Maybe if he's given a moment to collect himself, he can try again."

"He's been responsible for a lot of people for a long time," Michonne murmured. "He's lost a lot of people, too. We're saying what we're saying because we're grateful for him. He kept us alive, gave us something to live for. You wanted people from the outside to keep this place running, Rick is an important part of that. If he can keep a whole group of people alive for as long as he had, then he can keep all of us safe. What he did was unacceptable, but we can't let something like that hang over our heads. We need him to help us survive."

"The interviews I had with you all," Deanna interrupted, "you said being out there is bad, that it _changes_ you. How did Rick help change that?"

"By helping us find a good place to settle down," Michonne said. "Being out there for too long isn't good—it messes with you, makes you different than what you were. We all did things to get to this point—for some of us, we had to do unspeakable things to survive. Rick gave us a family, he gave us an opportunity to remember what it's like to be human, even if it's for a short while. Being out there...it's sick. It hurts. And after being out there, and then not being how you were out there, it can drive you crazy. Rick just wants his family to live. He wants all of you to live. Who he is, is what you're gonna be. If you're lucky."

"Rick Grimes saved my life over and over," Carol put in. "There are _terrifying_ people out there, and he _rescued _me from them. People like me—people like us—need someone like him. I know what happened last night was scary. And I'm sure he's sorry for that. But maybe we should listen to what he was saying."

"My father respected Rick Grimes," Maggie said. "Rick is a father, too. He's a man with a good heart, who feels the things he does, the things he has to do. And all of us, who were together before we found this place, no matter when we found each other, we're family now. Rick started that. And you won't stop that. You can't. And you don't want to. This community, these people, that family—you want to be a part of it, too."

"Before we hear from anyone else, I would like to share something in the spirit of transparency," Deanna said, stopping anyone else from talking. "Father Gabriel came to see me the day before yesterday and he said our new arrivals can't be trusted, that they're dangerous, that they would put themselves before the community. And not one day later, Rick seemed to demonstrate all the things Father Gabriel said. I had hoped he would be here tonight."

"I don't see him here, Deanna," Jessie put in. "So you're just saying what someone said. Did you tape him?"

"He's not here," Aibileen said.

"Neither is Rick," Deanna snapped.

"Excuse me," Maggie murmured, walking away.

A quiet tension hung in the air for a moment as everyone tried to understand what had been said. Without Rick being there to justify what he did, it put an unnecessary strain on the others. They were trying their best to vouch for him, but it didn't seem to be working. Deanna was basing Rick's actions on what Father Gabriel said, the others were trying to justify it as him attempting to protect his family and the Alexandrians from danger.

Deanna was more stubborn than they thought.

One of the Alexandrian men stood up, looking around nervously before glancing at Deanna. "I just want to keep my family safe," he said. "I don't even know what that means anymore, but if it means we've got to get rid of..."

Whatever he was going to say got cut off by the sounds of someone approaching them, and they were making it obvious they were coming.

Rick stormed up to them, covered in blood, and dropped a dead walker at their feet. The Alexandrians stumbled back in shock, the others looked at the body but glanced at Rick with a bit of disappointment.

"There wasn't a guard on the gate," Rick barked. "It was open."

"I asked Gabriel to close it," Spencer said.

"Go!" Deanna snapped. Spencer ran off.

"I didn't bring it in," Rick said. "It got in on its own. They always will—the dead and the living, because _we're_ in here. And the ones out there, they'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try and use us. They'll try to kill us. But _we'll_ kill _them_. We'll survive, I'll show you how. You know, I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives? But I'm not gonna do that. _You're_ gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy New Year! I hope all of you had a wonderful 2015! May 2016 be an even better year for all of you. I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to put up and I apologize if it's too similar to the show. Season 5 is coming to a close, and it's going to be time for season 6 to start. Since the show's on a midseason break until February, I might take a little break, too. School's going to be starting up for me in a couple days so I have to get used to going back to school and then there's also work. But I will be sure to update a new chapter when I have free time.**

**Also, if I'm wrong about TWD coming back in February, let me know. I'm just assuming that's when it's coming back.**

**Just to sidetrack for a moment, I made a little one-shot TWD story told through the third-person, but kind of through Rick's perspective. If you guys want to give it a read, go ahead. Give constructive criticism on how I can make it better! I don't mind doing some changes. It's called 'Giving Up the Gun'.**

**So, TWD isn't mine. Everything that does not include my OC's or fillers belongs to the people who made the show/comic[s].**

**Write a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	134. Chapter 134

**134—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 27**

* * *

_Where is the sun,_

_that shone on my head,_

_The sun in my life,_

_It is dead._

_It is dead._

_Where is the light,_

_that would play,_

_in my streets,_

_And where are the friends,_

_I could meet._

_I could meet._

_Where are the girls,_

_I left all behind,_

_The spicks and the specks,_

_Of the girls on my mind,_

_Where is the sun,_

_that shone on my head,_

_The sun in my life,_

_It is dead._

_It is dead..._

**~The Spics and the Specs; by the Bee Gees**

* * *

The meeting had ended in a disaster. Pete had tried attacking Rick with Michonne's blade, only to accidentally slash Reg's throat when Abraham tackled the man to the ground. Pete had kept screaming about Rick and the group not being apart of Alexandria, struggling against Abraham's grip to try and do something. Deanna held the bloodied body of her husband, crying and screaming. Reg had tried calming Pete down, trying to reason with the man.

The Alexandrians were mortified.

Rick's people were surprised but horror-struck.

"It's him!" Pete screamed. "This is him!"

Deanna looked up at Rick, tears running down her face. "Rick," she sniffled. "Do it."

Without any hesitation, Rick pulled out his gun and shot Pete in the head. Some of the Alexandrians screamed at the sight of Pete afterward. Abraham immediately climbed off the body.

"Rick?" a voice called.

Standing just a couple feet away, Daryl, Merle, Aaron, and an older looking African American man stood where everyone was gathered. The African American man looked at Rick with an expression of mortification and disbelief.

The expressions on Aaron's, Merle's, and Daryl's faces were no different.

* * *

Rick had gathered up his people and brought them to the house he'd been placed in after his fight with Pete. The situation with Reg had been handled, and it was decided that there'd be a funeral of some sorts later on. As for _Pete's_ body, Rick made it clear that threats wouldn't be buried inside the wall.

And so, with everything on hold until it was decided otherwise, Rick and his people were gathered in his temporary living environment. The African American man had been looking at Rick warily. The man had a long, wooden stick—his grip on it tightened after witnessing what Rick had just done.

The whole group was giving Rick wary glances.

After a couple minutes of silence, and Rick trying to regain control over himself, he introduced everyone to the African American man.

"This is Morgan," Rick sighed, looking the man over carefully. "He was the first person to tell me what had happened after I got out of the hospital. He helped me."

Morgan gave a tense smile.

"It was the least I could do, after what my boy did."

Rick nodded, continuing to study Morgan.

Morgan's smile didn't falter. Everyone could see the look of concern in the man's eyes as he regarded Rick.

"How'd you find him?" Rick asked.

"We got into a bit of a holdup," Aaron said, sounding a little nervous. "We managed to find a way out, and then we stumbled across Morgan on our way back."

"Said he knew ya," Daryl muttered. "Told 'im 'bout this place, said he'd come with us."

"What kind of holdup?"

"Are you going to introduce me to your people?" Morgan interrupted, but still maintaining his polite attitude.

Rick's eyes flickered to Morgan for a moment before giving a single nod.

"My son, Carl," Rick started. "I think you've met him before." Morgan nodded wordlessly. "Judith, my daughter." Morgan's eyes went to the infant in Carl's arms. As the introductions went on, Morgan would give a nod in acknowledgement and a smile.

"They're lovely people, Rick," Morgan said.

Rick nodded.

"The Hell happened here?" Merle drawled. "First thing we see is Officer Friendly covered in blood and shootin' a guy? Musta missed quite the party."

The others shifted nervously on their feet. How could they explain everything that happened? It felt like everything had gone downhill too fast. How were they supposed to adjust to a normal lifestyle? It had been hard before, and after that stunt Rick pulled with everything that happened after, it'd be impossible to live normally.

"There was a problem that needed solvin'," Aibileen said. "It was...settled."

"The people look scared," Daryl murmured. "That wasn't no problem, it was somethin' else."

Rick scanned everyone in the room. They were trying to make sense of everything, hoping that there wouldn't be any kind of hostilities between them and the Alexandrians.

"The problem still hasn't been settled," Rick exclaimed. "These people couldn't defend themselves if it was spelled out in front of them. They're going to learn how to handle life as it is. No more hiding behind walls, no more pretending that the world isn't shit. Their way of running things is _done_! If they're serious about surviving, then they'll have to learn _now_."

"You're teaching them how to survive?" Morgan asked.

Rick's eyes darkened for a moment before he looked at the other man. "They've been living in a fantasy world," Rick said in a low voice. "There's no future for them if they think pretending the world's fine is going to help them make it to another day."

Morgan nodded. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know all the details of what was happening.

"I'm going to see if I can work with Deanna on getting this place stronger," Rick announced. "They've lost people. They are starting to understand that this world isn't what it used to be." No one said anything. "I'm going to need all of you to help me with this."

* * *

By the time the next morning rolled around, everyone had risen bright and early for Reg's funeral. Deanna had all but locked herself and her son in their house. No one disturbed them. The heaviness in the air weighed on everyone. There were sounds of people trying to stifle their cries, people who were murmuring their apologies to Deanna and Spencer.

Father Gabriel said a few Biblical verses, his voice trembling.

After Gabriel's verses, there was a moment of silence for Reg. He had been buried in Alexandria's small graveyard.

For his grave, some of the Alexandrians put whatever kinds of flowers they could find on it.

Afterward, everyone had gone in separate directions. They needed a moment to prepare themselves for what was to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if it felt like this chapter was too short. I am battling a horrible writer's block so I hope you guys can help me through it. As for the whole suggestion I had about the possibility of Aibileen and Daryl having their own baby Dixon, I've gotten some reviews saying yes but I've also gotten reviews saying no. I'm still deciding on whether or not I want to put in a section where Aibileen's pregnant. One kind reviewer, who said yes to the suggestion, said it'd be best if Aibileen wasn't pregnant around the same time Maggie is. I'll let you guys know once I've made a decision!**

**So, season 5 has come to an end! Morgan's with the Alexandrians; Aaron, Daryl, and Merle are back; Reg and Pete are dead; the beginning of the Ricktatorship has begun! As for putting up a sequel for this story for season 6, I don't know whether or not I want to do that. One lovely reviewer said they'd like that, but I might need a little more time to think about it.**

**I'm sorry if this author's note seems really long! I'll make it quick.**

**TWD isn't mine, I only own my characters and fillers! Everything else belongs to the producers/writers of the comic[s]/TV series.**

**I am very excited for the rest of season 6 to show up! Negan's going to be appearing [possibly] and that means Glenn's going to actually die. I'm not ready for that. I'm still recovering from that stunt they pulled with the dumpster and Nicholas.**

**OK, I'll wrap this author's note up. Sorry for the short chapter and long author's note!**

**The song at the beginning of the chapter belongs to the Bee Gees, I was listening to the song while writing this chapter and I know that they had this song in one of the later episodes in season 5.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	135. Chapter 135

**135—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 28**

* * *

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone,_

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home..._

**~Famous Last Words; by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Rick had been with Deanna for most of the day after Reg's funeral. Pete's body was sent outside the walls, Abraham and Merle taking care of it. Everyone was tense. They all spent their time mourning over the community's loss—Rick wanted them to learn how to fight _immediately_. He wasn't going to have everyone sulking and pouting because of what happened earlier. Deanna was allowing Rick to do what needed to be done. She and her son were still mourning, they were in no mood to be doing anything else.

Rick had told his people that they'd be teaching the Alexandrians how to handle different weapons. Rosita could try teaching them about using knives or machetes against the walkers; Aibileen teaching them how to handle certain handguns; with Rick overseeing everything while putting in his input on what should be going on.

Everything was still in the beginning stages of what was to happen, and once Rick had what he needed running smoothly, Alexandria would be able to fight the battles he wanted them to all along.

"Ya don't think he's actin' outta control?" Daryl asked.

"Rick's doin' what he thinks is right," Aibileen sighed.

Daryl grunted. Keeping an arm wrapped around Aibileen's waist.

"Just think about it," Aibileen sighed, "if these people can learn how to defend themselves, it'll be a lot of weight off our shoulders."

Daryl let out another grunt.

Aibileen let out a sigh.

* * *

As the days went on, Rick was starting to steadily gain more and more control over the Alexandrians and Deanna was allowing it to happen. Rick was instructing all the Alexandrians on what they were supposed to do and how they were supposed to handle everything.

"These walls can't hold forever," Rick announced. "Eventually, something's going to go wrong and this place will be completely overrun—whether it's with walkers or some other kind of threat. But I can tell you _right now_, if we can figure out a way to lure the walkers away from these walls, then we can solve that problem."

"There aren't even any walkers _at_ the walls," an Alexandrian called. "Only the ones you found."

Rick's eyes scanned over the people. "It only takes one walker to bring in more. They're drawn to sound—the more sound one walker makes, the greater the chances of even more walkers showing up."

"There is an area—a pit, I suppose it is called—where a majority of the walkers near Alexandria are being kept," Lorenzo said. "A few of us made sure to block off any exits."

A shadowed expression swept across Rick's face. He hadn't been told of the walker pit. "Where is it?" he seethed.

* * *

The entire group, along with some of the Alexandrians, stood on the ledge looking down at the pit. There were rocky mounds jutting from the ground, abandoned trucks blocking off all possible exits.

"There has to be thousands of walkers down there," Selena exclaimed.

"Y'all managed to keep 'em there with a bunch of _trucks_?" Aibileen eyed her father with narrowed eyes.

"It was the best we could do," Lorenzo sighed. "We don't have the ammunition to take all of them down. They were already gathered in here when we started everything off..."

"This is what's keeping most of the walkers away from Alexandria," Carter, one of the Alexandrians who worked on construction, said grimly. "As long as it holds, we'll be safe."

"No," Rick growled. "Any of those trucks could tip over and all those walkers could head to Alexandria. We need to figure out a plan to lure them all away."

"_That_ many walkers?" Aibileen asked.

"How do you expect us to lead thousands of walkers away from Alexandria?" Michonne challenged.

"I can figure something out with Deanna," Rick muttered. "She'll listen. She has to."

"She's still mournin' her husband, Rick," Aibileen warned.

Rick gave a slight scoff. "She'll listen."

* * *

It was mostly the women and younger people who decided to be apart of Aibileen's lessons on how to use certain guns. A lot of them didn't have any experience, and while Aibileen had _some_ experience, she was still learning somewhat herself.

When Aibileen saw Morgan quietly approach the group, she threw a friendly smile his way.

"Ya need any help with somethin'?" she asked.

"I was just hoping I could ask a question."

Telling the group she'd be right back, Morgan led Aibileen just a couple feet from where she was teaching.

"You've traveled with Rick for a while," he said. Aibileen nodded. "You've seen him become the man he is now."

"What're ya tryna ask, Morgan?" Aibileen asked.

"He told me he doesn't take chances anymore, and he shouldn't. But this path he's heading down, doesn't it seem a bit dangerous?"

Aibileen sighed and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I'm sure it is," she sighed. "At this point, I don't really care what Rick does. He thinks he has some magical solution to make these people fight? That's what he believes in so I'll just go with it." She shrugged again. "Maybe this whole shit-fest will work itself out in the end. I just hope Rick knows what he's gettin' himself into."

Giving Morgan a small, tentative smile, Aibileen turned and went back to teaching her lesson.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. My birthday was a couple days ago and a lot of other things got in the way so I got really distracted for a little bit. I did update my other stories when I had the chance, but I feel bad for not updating this one quicker.**

**TWD isn't mine! I own Aibileen, all my other OC's, and my fillers. Everything else belongs to the producers/writers of the TV show/comic[s].**

**So! I've come to a decision on the whole pregnancy dilemma! There will be a baby Dixon showing up, but it won't be any time during season 6. That's when it's focusing a little on Maggie's pregnancy, so I'm not going to be throwing in another pregnancy. Towards the end of season 6, or if the show's been signed over for a season 7, that's where I'll probably throw in a baby Dixon, but I'm not entirely sure. As for a sequel to this story, I suppose I can hold off on that for a little bit. I'll work my way through season 6 [at least until the rest of the sixth season starts up again].**

**Leave a review on what you guys think!**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	136. Chapter 136

**136—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 29**

* * *

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._

**~Somewhere Only We Know; by Keane**

* * *

Aibileen and Daryl were laying in the bed in the guest bedroom, with Aibileen's head resting on the huntsman's chest and Daryl's arms wrapped securely around her waist. Francesca was sleeping soundly, something they were grateful for. Francesca slept peacefully on most nights, but there were moments she'd wake up bawling and screaming. But since the two weeks of dealing with Rick's reign over Alexandria, a moment of peace and quiet was something Aibileen and Daryl desperately needed. Even though, for the most part, the grief over Reg's death and the horror of Rick killing Pete had subsided, there was still a lot of anxiety building up between the Alexandrians and Rick's people—having been dubbed the _'Grimes Group'_ by the Alexandrians.

"Seems like they're gettin' better," Aibileen murmured.

Daryl grunted, his arms tightening a fraction.

"Half of 'em still don't know how to use a gun," he muttered.

"I'm teachin' them the best I can." A sharpness came into Aibileen's voice. "Rick's bein' too damn stubborn to talk to. He only helps when _he_ wants to."

Daryl nodded, planting a kiss on Aibileen's forehead. "Didn't mean to piss ya off," he muttered. "It ain't helpin' that Rick keeps goin' to Deanna about everythin'."

Aibileen shrugged. "Deanna's lettin' him do what he wants. Nothin' we can do now."

* * *

Rick had been keeping an eye on everything that's been going on in Alexandria for the past two weeks. He'd seen minimal improvements in the Alexandrians since he'd taken over. Deanna still hadn't made any attempt to make Rick stand down from his reign, so he took it as an opportunity to keep doing what he was doing. Rick was _determined_ to have the Alexandrians learn to fight—he wasn't going to waste his time with useless people. Very few of the Alexandrians seemed to be getting a hang of how to use a gun, and only a select few seemed to be taking in Rosita's teachings on machetes and knives.

Despite all the changes, there was something in him that still wasn't satisfied.

He couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Because of Rick's new plans, no one was allowed outside of Alexandria without his consent. Whoever wanted to leave not only needed his permission, but needed to at least travel in a small group. So when Daryl found out he couldn't leave Alexandria without Rick's permission, a part of him became irritated. He'd known Rick long enough to know that a lot of what he'd do would be for the good of the group, but with how everything was turning out, he wasn't sure. It felt like Rick's state-of-mind was a little unstable, and he knew better than to voice it. The huntsman didn't need to worry himself with confronting Rick on what he was doing.

Without having much to do, Daryl would mostly just try and inspect the walls and make sure there weren't any areas for walkers to get in. Sasha had maintained a strong desire to keep watch for walkers, leaving little room for discussion. Despite Deanna saying she wanted her remaining son to help with watch, Sasha refused to let anyone other than her do it.

"It's weird, seeing everything like this."

Daryl saw Lorenzo walk up beside him. The huntsman had spent the past hour and a half inspecting the walls, just trying to occupy his time.

"I've told myself plenty of times that Alexandria would always be a safe place," Lorenzo went on, "but things don't always last forever do they?"

The huntsman simply grunted.

"Listen, I know I have no right to be doing this, but you're with my daughter." Lorenzo shot a tired look Daryl's way. "I haven't been there for her, not like I should've. Her mother had an excuse for what she did. I just want you to know that as long as you protect Aibileen, I accept the two of you together."

Daryl wasn't sure if he should've felt relieved hearing him say that.

"The two of you are close," Lorenzo sighed. "I am glad she found someone in a world like this. Just make sure you protect her."

The huntsman nodded.

Lorenzo nodded.

* * *

"Giuliana, that's not how ya hold a gun." Aibileen walked over to the young woman and showed her the proper way to hold a gun. In the two weeks since Aibileen started teaching the few Alexandrians who showed up to her sessions how to use guns, only a small fraction understood what Aibileen was teaching. "Giuliana, can ya remember that?" Aibileen sighed.

The young girl nodded.

"All a y'all, remember this," Aibileen announced. "Guns are a last resort. Walkers are drawn to sound, so if ya can save your bullets, that'll save your life."

The participants murmured under their breath.

"How many of ya have been goin' to Rosita's lessons?"

A small number of them raised their hands.

"Every single one of ya should be goin'," Aibileen exclaimed. "Learnin' how to use guns is important, but if ya don't know how to handle knives against some walkers, y'all will be dead before ya make it two feet outside those walls. Those walkers look at ya, all they see is food."

"How are we supposed to use a knife against a walker?" another woman asked.

"Aim for the head," Aibileen exclaimed, tapping her own head. "It's the same for every single weapon y'all have. Hit the head and the walker will die. Y'all best thank God these walls have kept ya safe for this long. No more interruptions—practice what I've shown ya so far. Your guns don't have bullets, so ya won't be blowin' anyone's head off."

As she watched them awkwardly try to remember what they had been taught, Aibileen turned and buried her face in her hands. She was feeling tired and a little stressed out, which made her a little irritated.

She could only hope the Alexandrians would get the hang of everything quicker. At the rate they were going at, it'd be a miracle if they learned anything at _all_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, and sorry if it's a little sloppy. I'm trying to come up with something until I put in season 6. If you guys have any ideas on fillers, let me now! I love the ideas you guys have.**

**I don't own TWD, the show and comic series will always belong to the creator[s]. I'll always own my fillers and characters.**

**Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	137. Chapter 137

**137—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 30**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_when I said 'I'll never let you go',_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone',_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..._

**~Safe and Sound; by Taylor Swift + the Civil Wars**

* * *

"You want to go outside the walls?" Rick looked at Aibileen with furrowed brows. In the time that's passed since he's taken over Alexandria, he's had complete control over who entered and left. While Aibileen did see the importance in teaching the Alexandrians on how to use guns, she had that gnawing feeling of not providing enough of herself to help the community. She wanted to be able to do more.

"You're tyna put together a way to get rid of those walkers at the pit, right?" she asked. "I can take a few people with me and we can figure out a way."

"Aibileen..."

"I know ya want me to teach 'em how to use guns," she interrupted, "but God only knows how much time I'll be wastin' doin' that. They're not exactly quick learners. I can still teach them, but I want to be able to do somethin' else on the side."

Rick pursed his lips. He knew Aibileen had an underlining stubbornness to her, one that didn't show very often.

"I can take Lorenzo and Carter with me," Aibileen insisted. "Him and Carter seem to know how that pit keeps all those walkers in there. If we could find weak spots, I'll let ya know. Then whatever plan you've got can move on quicker."

"You honestly think you can do this?" Rick's tone took on a more condescending note.

"Rick, I've been with y'all for a while now," Aibileen said sharply. "If I didn't think I could do this, I wouldn't have offered. So am I goin' or not?"

* * *

After some consideration, Rick allowed Aibileen to take Lorenzo, Carter, Sasha, and Merle. Aibileen was angry at the fact that Rick was starting to lose faith in his own people. He was letting his obsessions get the better of him.

"_Sei sicuro di volerlo fare_?" Lorenzo murmured.

Aibileen threw a dry look her father's way.

"What'd he say?" Sasha asked.

"Nothin'."

Once they reached the pit, they stood there for a moment and watched all the walkers try and shuffle about. They filled pretty much the entire surrounding area down there, so there wasn't a lot of room for them.

"How are these trucks holdin' all these walkers back?" Aibileen asked.

"They should've at least collapsed," Sasha muttered.

"It's the way they're angled," Carter stuttered. "It'll be harder for the walkers to knock them over if they all pushed against it."

"Some of 'em are on high ledges," Merle drawled. "They shoulda fallen off by now."

"We worked with what we had," Lorenzo said. "It's held together for this long."

Aibileen scanned the area as quickly as possible.

"What about those two trucks right there?" Sasha pointed to where two trucks had been parked.

"What about them?" Lorenzo asked.

"If the walkers put enough weight against them, it might give them an opening." Sasha looked between Lorenzo and Carter.

"Even those rocks could give 'em an opening," Aibileen said. "Chances are if some of those bigger rocks start fallin', they'll have a big enough openin' to come through."

Lorenzo and Carter shared a look. It was obvious they hadn't thought of that.

That just made things a little more complicated. Or, maybe, a little more helpful.

* * *

The small group stayed at the pit site for a while longer, quietly discussing the possible plans they could tell Rick about the weak spots they'd found.

As they started heading back to Alexandria, they slowly came to a stop.

Sasha motioned everyone to hide—a relatively small herd of walkers was headed in their direction. It was small enough for them to take down, they just didn't want to get noticed right away.

"We should probably figure out another way back," Lorenzo murmured.

"We don't have to," Aibileen corrected. "It's not a big enough herd. We could take 'em."

"Y'all got any weapons on ya?" Merle grumbled. When Lorenzo and Carter shook their heads, a scowl appeared on Merle's face.

"They're getting closer," Sasha hissed. The moment the walkers were close enough, Merle, Sasha, and Aibileen came out of their hiding spots and started killing them.

The trip back to Alexandria would be a lot harder than they thought.

* * *

Daryl had been helping Rick with a handful of things around Alexandria for most of the day. He couldn't find Merle or Aibileen, which worried him, and when Rick asked for his help, it kept his mind occupied for the time being. But when he didn't have a lot to do, his mind kept going back to thinking about where his brother and girlfriend had gone. When the front gates opened during his second round at checking the walls, he saw Aibileen, Merle, Sasha, and two of the Alexandrians quickly shuffling through. There were bloodstains on Merle, Sasha, and Aibileen, the two Alexandrians not having a single drop of blood on them.

"Hey!" Daryl called. When they noticed him, he rushed over. "The Hell've y'all been?"

"Checking on the walker pit," Sasha sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "Ran into some trouble on the way back."

Daryl's eyes followed Lorenzo and Carter as they went to walk off. His lips pursed into a thin line.

"We'll be fine," Aibileen said, "but we need to talk to Rick."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo! I hope this chapter was at least decent! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I just can't stop myself from getting distracted. But let me know what you guys think, hopefully you guys thought it was OK.**

**I own nothing in the TWD universe. I only own my characters and my fillers. Everything else belongs to the producers/owners of the TV series/comic series.**

**Just to sidetrack for a moment, the midseason premier that was last Sunday was really good! That whole thing that went down with Jessie and her family was a shocker, and Carl losing his eye was a surprise, too. Hopefully everything's fine! What do you guys think?**

_**Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?**_** is Italian for 'Are you sure you want to do this?'. I got it from Google Translate.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	138. Chapter 138

**138—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 31: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 1**

* * *

_Living la dolce vita,_

_Life couldn't get much sweeter,_

_Don't you give me a reason,_

_That it's not the right season,_

_Babe, I love you a lot,_

_I'll give you all I've got,_

_Yeah, you know that it's true,_

_I've been saving all my summers for you..._

**~Froot; by Marina and the Diamonds**

* * *

Plans immediately flew once Rick knew the information on the walker pit. He was intensifying the Alexandrians' weapons and self defense practice, he was ordering some of the Alexandrians and even some of his people to help him with a plan to get the walkers further from Alexandria. He had pretty much gotten in over his head with the power of being in charge. Deanna still allowed Rick to be in control.

It was obvious the Alexandrians were getting more frustrated, some of them even started talking when Rick's people weren't around. A restlessness hung in the air, and the longer Rick's reign went on, the thicker it got.

So, after Aibileen finished teaching her lessons, Eleanora went up to her and asked to talk privately.

"Somethin' wrong?" Aibileen asked.

"Some of the others here don't want you guys to be here anymore." Eleanora was looking around anxiously, as if she were afraid someone would overhear.

Aibileen's brows furrowed. "I got that impression since the day we came here. What's the big deal?"

Eleanora shook her head. "Listen, since that night with Pete, some of the others have been talking. They're planning something, I've heard them talk about it. They don't want Rick in charge, some of them are even talking about exiling you guys from Alexandria."

A knot was forming in Aibileen's stomach. She knew that a good majority of the Alexandrians felt unsettled in the presence of Rick's people, and after that whole issue with Rick and Pete, she thought maybe they'd be willing to put whatever differences they shared behind them. But it only made things worse. Pete's death and Reg's murder seemed to fuel whatever dislike the Alexandrians had for them.

"OK, I can understand why they don't want Rick in charge anymore," Aibileen said carefully, "he's gettin' a little out of control. But that doesn't mean the rest of us are as unstable as he is."

Eleanora's face scrunched up a little. "I wasn't saying that. They think you're threats. You've got too much power and limited supervision. Alexandria used to be peaceful, but then things started getting complicated when you guys showed up."

A stony look swept across Aibileen's face. Since the day Eleanora first introduced herself, Aibileen had tried being as polite as possible whenever they were around each other. But implying that it was everyone else's fault but their own that things turned out the way they did made her angry.

"Have ya ever been outside these walls?" Aibileen asked.

"Only for a little while."

"How long's a little while?"

"It wasn't long after the outbreak. I found Alexandria about three weeks later."

"So ya didn't stay out long." Aibileen's eyes narrowed. "I've been out there since the day the world went to shit. This is the first time I've actually stayed in one place without it turnin' to a nightmare. How long did y'all think these walls will hold up? Or how long to y'all think y'all could survive if a group decided to raid this place? The world still has people who'll stop at nothin' to get what they want. We're not gonna leave 'cause a few people are gettin' nervous."

* * *

Rick was with Lorenzo and Carter, making them discuss all the weak spots that were discussed at the walker pit. Rick wanted every detail, he wanted to know how the weak spots could get fixed up and any route near Alexandria that could lead the walkers away. Lorenzo and Carter tried helping Rick the best they could, but Rick, for a majority of it, was being a tad controlling and overbearing.

With the way Rick was acting, with the training and the overwhelming amount of control, was there any hope of Alexandria regaining _some_ kind of normalcy?

* * *

They looked at the pictures, then up at the wall. They'd done a good job at staying out of eyeshot of the others. Since they found the pictures of the people and the camp, it only seemed reasonable to investigate. Besides, a couple pictures wouldn't compare to what the place looked like in person.

So, while the Wolves stayed back and watched, they kept note of the people who'd go in and out of the gates; whoever was at the watchtower; and the sounds of people talking at the other end of the walls. They'd have to figure out a way to get in—they had to do what needed to be done.

* * *

Deanna still felt a sense of emptiness over her husband's death. Despite the time that passed since Reg's death, she just couldn't recover from it. A part of her was still pained over Aiden's death, then to have her husband die the way he did nearly pushed her over the edge.

She couldn't understand why Rick was so intent on having change in Alexandria in the beginning, but it was starting to make sense. Survival wasn't about how big the walls were or how many people were behind them. It was about how well they did in situations where their lives were on the lines. Rick's people had survived outside the walls—Deanna understood that people like them were important. But now that they had full reign over what the Alexandrians were to do, maybe it would serve as some kind of wake-up call for them. They were hilariously untrained when it came to survival.

She'd still be in charge—in a sense—but she'd rather just sit back and see how everything plays out.

Maybe she wouldn't come to regret letting Rick and his people in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I didn't think it was the best I could've written, but I had finals this week and I am absolutely exhausted! Maybe once I get some more rest I'll be able to write better chapters. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Leave suggestions, tell me how I can make the plot/characters better, when's a good place for the fillers to stop—this kind of stuff is important!**

**I own nothing in TWD. All of that belongs to the writers, producers, etc. I will always own my characters and my fillers.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	139. Chapter 139

**139—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 32: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 2**

* * *

_Ocean man, take me by the hand lead me to the land,_

_That you understand,_

_Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe,_

_Is a real trip,_

_Ocean man, the crust of a tan man embibed by the sand,_

_Soaking up the thirst of the land..._

**~Ocean Man; by Ween**

* * *

Time went on and everything in Alexandria seemed to be one big jumble of things. Rick had formulated a plan to ensure that the walkers at the pit be led somewhere else, making sure to at least go through _some of it_ with Deanna, before letting everyone else know. Rick had visited the area—which had eventually been nicknamed the Pit—multiple times with Aibileen and whoever else to go over each little weak spot that the walkers could escape through. He wanted to make sure he left nothing untouched, no stone unturned, before his plan went into full motion.

The way Rick saw it, the fate of the Alexandrians and his people rested on his shoulders and his shoulders only.

Weapons training intensified, surveillance at the walls became more frequent, he made sure everyone had something to do. Alexandria had become something of a Military camp.

He needed to make sure they could be prepared for _anything_.

* * *

"I know this sounds insane, but this is an insane world! We have to come for _them_, before they come for _us_. It's that simple. This is where it all starts tomorrow!" The screeching of the walkers behind Rick made those who attended unsettled. A lot of them were Alexandrians, who were still laughably undertrained when it came to facing them. "Tobin gets in the truck, opens the exit and we're off," Rick instructed. "We go South. He catches up with his team of red on the West side of the road. Daryl gets on his bike..."

"Rick, ya see that!" Aibileen called, pointing to behind Rick. One of the trucks that was keeping an opening closed collapsed from its position on the ledge.

"We gotta do this now!" Rick cried. "Tobin's group, get moving now!"

"We're not ready!" Tobin cried.

"Sasha, Abraham!" Rick exclaimed.

"Glenn, I'm goin' with ya!" Aibileen cried, pointing at the Asian man. Glenn nodded, saying something to Rick for a second before Nicholas ran up to him.

Abraham and Sasha took off in their car; Tobin's group took off; with Rick, Morgan, Daryl—for the moment—and Michonne staying to try and kill the few walkers who got out the entrance the trucks made.

"We're hitting the Tractor Place," Glenn said when his group gathered around. "We need to stick together, no wandering off, OK?" Glenn's gaze went to Nicholas for a moment, as if testing the man to try and do something.

"You hit it on my signal!" Rick cried to the people in the trucks. "They're headed for home!"

Glenn and his group ran.

Rick continued yelling his orders.

In no time at all, the walkers started piling out and the flares had been shot.

**~The Walking Dead~**

_"What the Hell happened in here?" Daryl murmured. He wrapped his arms around Aibileen, keeping her close to his side. Aibileen let out a sigh and rested her head on his chest._

_"Rick got in a fight with one of the men here and got put on trial," she murmured. She could feel Daryl stiffen. "The guy killed Deanna's husband so she gave Rick orders to kill him." Aibileen looked up at him with a tired frown._

_There was a scowl settling on Daryl's face as he thought about everything he'd been told. The one thing he was happy for was the fact that he wasn't there when things went to shit. But that didn't excuse the fact that everyone else had to endure Rick's...episode. Daryl couldn't understand why Rick seemed to be acting all erratic._

_Abraham had taken the bodies and covered them up, taking them to the little graveyard at the other end of Alexandria. Everyone was trying to get everything as normal as possible, which wasn't going to be easy._

_After a moment, Rick came by, still covered head-to-toe in blood, and motioned for them to follow. Aibileen moved her way out of Daryl's grasp, unsure if Rick really wanted her to come along. Carl was nice enough to have gone and babysit Francesca until she went home, and she was feeling the need to go._

_"Ya OK?" Daryl asked softly._

_"Yeah." Aibileen tried for a smile, but she was certain it came out as a grimace. "I just, uh...I think Rick just wants ya to go with him. Carl's been watchin' Francesca, don't want to keep 'im waitin'."_

_Standing on her tiptoes, Aibileen planted a soft kiss on Daryl's lips. The huntsman seemed a bit taken aback by Aibileen's sudden change in behavior, but reluctantly followed Rick._

_As Aibileen turned to go to her house, she was unaware of the worried glances Daryl was throwing her way._

**~The Walking Dead~**

Glenn and his group kept running. They had to stay ahead of the walkers. They _had_ to. Rick had given them all flare guns to lure the walkers down where Rick wanted them.

They only got one shot at it.

_"You've all got your assignments,"_ Rick said over the walkie-talkie. _"You know where to randezvous. Daryl leads 'em out; Sasha and Abraham join him at the bottom of the hill; Glenn, you hit us when you take care of the walkers at the Tractor Place. That's the one thing we gotta get ahead of. Everybody, keep your heads. Just keep up."_

Rick had told them that every couple feet, they'd shoot out a flare, so everyone knew where they were going and so the walkers would be lured, but the bigger horde would be behind Abraham, Sasha, and Daryl.

**~The Walking Dead~**

_Daryl had spent his time fixing up the motorcycle he'd been putting together. Before, it had been Aaron's, but the younger Dixon had taken it upon himself to finish it. With Rick's new plan on its way, he had to make sure the motorcycle was not only able to go smoothly, but keep going at a slow pace so the walkers would follow him._

_Rick had explained the plan to him, and while it sounded almost suicidal, he couldn't see another way around it._

_"Is he OK with it?" Daryl asked._

_Morgan had to be convinced the plan would work before it could go on. Rick wanted Morgan to be good with it._

_"It's pretty much his idea," Rick scoffed. He'd gotten himself cleaned up and bandaged up, trying to look as professional as possible. "He gets it."_

_"He gets a bed and a bath," Daryl sighed. "Still a cage, though."_

_"He gets it." Rick nodded. "He told me what happened out there with the trucks."_

_"Tell ya 'bout those guys we met? The 'W's?"_

_"About that walker you saw, yeah. We need more watch points. I'm gonna tell Deanna we don't need to be looking for people anymore."_

_A look swept across Daryl._

_"You feel different about it?" Rick asked._

_He nodded._

_"People out there, they gotta take care of themselves, just like us." Daryl's face hardened. "I'm gonna get him out. Shouldn't keep him in there any longer than we have to."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, sorry if it felt like I kinda rushed into season 6, but I felt like I had the fillers going on for too long. Just let me know what you guys think! If it felt like I kept this chapter too similar to the episode, I apologize. The next update will hopefully be less like the episode!**

**I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

**Just to be honest right now, I am kinda getting the feeling that I should wrap this story up pretty soon, but I don't entirely know if I want to. I kinda had this whole scenario on how I could end the story, so if I do decide to end the story, I'll be sure to let you know when I'm absolutely positive. I know I've mentioned the possibilities of ending the story before, but this time I'm getting a little more serious on the topic. Just let me know what you guys think. I feel like if I keep the story going and going, depending on how many more seasons the show gets, it'll feel like I'm pushing this story too far.**

**Anywho, sorry for the babbling. Let me know what you guys think of everything!**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	140. Chapter 140

**140—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 33: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 3**

* * *

_Those who are dead are not dead,_

_They're just living in my head,_

_And since I fell for that spell,_

_I am living there as well..._

**~42; by Coldplay**

* * *

_An unsettling silence had fallen over Alexandria. The aftermath of what happened that night hung in the air—heavier than the smell of a walker on a hot day. Everyone was trying to distract themselves, find something to keep themselves occupied. Graves were being dug, words were being spoken—an unspoken disbelief of everything that led up to this moment._

_"What're you doing up here?"_

_Aibileen turned and saw Sasha looking at her. Aibileen had tried going back to her home after her meeting with Daryl, but she couldn't do it. Just the thought of going back home made her restless. So she had gone up to the watchtower with a gun and decided to keep an eye out._

_"Keepin' watch," she said dryly. "No one was up here. I thought I'd do somethin'."_

_Sasha's eyes narrowed slightly._

_Aibileen and Sasha never really spoke, but Sasha was aware of the fact that Aibileen had some kind of friendship with Tyreese before. Aibileen had been just as devastated when Tyreese died as she had been._

_"Normally I do watch," Sasha said, standing next to Aibileen._

_Aibileen nodded. "I guess I'll leave ya to it..."_

_"I never said you could leave." Sasha looked at Aibileen. "If you want to watch, you can. I'll just be here, too."_

_A silence hung between the women, one that seemed to stretch for a lifetime._

_"This can't be how this all turns out," Sasha sighed, shaking her head._

_"Maybe it's not."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

_"Glenn, you there yet?"_ Rick exclaimed over the walkie-talkie.

"Almost," Glenn panted, "we'll have it handled before they get here."

_"Copy that."_

They continued to run, hoping to make it to the Tractor Place before the next phase of the plan was set into motion.

"We're almost there," Glenn gasped, waving his hand dismissively in front of him. "Just a little further ahead."

"We can get there!" Heath exclaimed. "We can do this."

_I pray to God we can do this,_ Aibileen thought.

* * *

_"Glenn, you've got to hurry,"_ Rick pushed. _"The noise could distract the herd right off the road. Talk to me."_

They had reached the Tractor Place right as Rick called in. The walkers on the inside of the building were pounding against the windows. They gathered at the door, getting their weapons ready.

"We're here," Glenn said quickly.

Any walker that was seen wandering or trapped under the multiple tractors littering the area were immediately killed.

"Sounds like a lot," Nicholas exclaimed, shifting nervously.

"We need it quiet," Glenn murmured.

"What's the plan?" Aibileen asked.

Glenn took a moment to observe, trying to figure out a way to kill the walkers. In any moment, Daryl and the others would be leading the herd right down where they're at. If the Tractor Place hadn't been quieted, the plan would fall apart.

"Take them out," Glenn sighed, "few at a time."

Nicholas' eyes widened a fraction at what Glenn said.

Glenn tried the doors, nodding for a moment. "Nicholas, take the doors," he instructed. "Let one or two out, then close it. Keep doing it, that's the trick, that's how we control it."

"What if he can't close it?" Heath asked.

"We take them on."

"Take 'em on?" Heath's eyes narrowed.

"If we get into trouble, we go behind the building, into the woods, and draw them away."

"It'll work," Aibileen said, noticing the look on Heath's face. "If shit goes to hell, the further we can lead 'em away by the time Daryl and the others show up, the less likely the plan won't work."

"Hey, you've been on a run since they got here," Nicholas said. "They know what they're doing."

"This was _supposed_ to be a dress rehearsal," Heath muttered.

"I'm supposed to be delivering pizzas, man," Glenn said in exasperation. "Daryl's going to be on his way. They're closing in. _That_ noise is going to lead them right off the road and it's going to be a serious problem. We have to do this."

Heath nodded.

"OK?" Glenn asked.

With a single nod, they all got their weapons ready, waiting anxiously for Nicholas to open the door.

"One. Two. Three." When the door opened, they all expected the walkers to come piling to the entrance. But none came. The entrance was blocked off.

"Shit," Aibileen muttered.

**~The Walking Dead~**

_"My team, we saw it earlier." Heath looked around at everyone with a small frown. He'd been gone with his group getting supplies, then coming back and the Alexandria he knew had changed without him. People he didn't recognize, a heaviness he couldn't comprehend. It wasn't something he was expecting to find himself in. "It was back when we were on those first scouts, finding what was around here. There was a camp at the bottom. The people must've blocked the exits with one of those trucks when things started to go bad. They didn't make it, they were all roamers. Maybe a dozen of them." Heath shook his head, still trying to believe it._

_"And no one's been back since?" Maggie asked._

_Heath shrugged. "Every time we went out scavenging, they were all in another direction. We didn't feel like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself."_

_"So all the walkers have been drawn to the sound, and they're making more sound and drawing more in," Michonne sighed._

_"And here we are," Rick said, almost condescendingly. "Now what I'm proposing, I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in, could go off the edge any day now after one more hard rain. That exit sends them East. All of them. Right at us. This isn't about if it gives, it's about when it gives. It's gonna happen. It's why we have to do this soon."_

_"This is...I don't even have another word for it," Carol put in, keeping her innocent façade. "This is terrifying. All of it. But it doesn't sound like there's any other way."_

_"Maybe there is," Carter put in. "Couldn't we just build up the weak spots? I could draw out the plans, I worked on the wall with Reg. Construction crew, we could try and make it safe."_

_"Even if we could," Rick interrupted, "the sound of these walkers is drawing in more and more every day. Building up the exits won't change that."_

_"We're going to do what Rick says," Deanna put in. "The plan needs to lay down."_

_"I told you all we're going to have Daryl leading them away," Rick announced._

_"Me too," Sasha said. "I'll take a car right next to him. Can't just be him. I'll keep 'em coming, he'll keep 'em from getting sloppy."_

_"I'll go with her," Abraham said absently._

_"We'll have two teams," Rick said. "One on the East side of the forest, managing the whole thing; we're going to have a few people on watch from now on—Rosita, Spencer, and Holly. They're out. So who's in?"_

_"I'll go," Aibileen said. Daryl brought her a little closer to him, from where they were sitting on the little area near the window._

_"Count me in, Officer Friendly," Merle drawled._

_"Me," Michonne sighed, taking a small step forward._

_"I'm in," Glenn said._

_"I'd like to help, as well," Gabriel said._

_"No," Rick said. "Who else? We need more."_

_"There's gotta be another play," Carter said. "We can't just control that many."_

_"I've said it before," Rick said. "Walkers herd up, they'll follow the path that's drawn for them. That's how we'll get them all at once."_

_"We're supposed to take your word for it?" Carter challenged. "We're all supposed to fall in line behind you after...?"_

_"After what?"_

_"After you wave a gun around, screaming, pointing it at people. After you shoot a man in the face..."_

_"Enough," Deanna barked._

_"I'll do it," Heath said._

_"Me too," one of Heath's team members said._

_"I'm in," Tobin announced._

_"Who else?" Deanna snapped._

_After the longest minute of silence, Nicholas stepped forward. "I'll go," he said. "We have to do this. I need to help."_

_"You sure you can handle it?" Rick asked._

_"You need people." Nicholas shrugged, avoiding the question._

_"We'll make this work," Rick announced. "We'll keep this place safe, keep our families safe. We will."_

_"The plan," Carter said. "Let's go through it again."_

_"The man just said it," Daryl said harshly. Aibileen put a hand on his forearm._

_"Every detail," Carter said firmly. "Again. The exact plan."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey. I know I just posted the last chapter not too long ago, but I really wanted to post another chapter, so here it is. Let me know what you think. I love your reviews, they're the best thing ever! I'm thinking of writing another TWD story. It'll be an Aibileen/Daryl AU story. If anyone read my one-shot, 'Giving Up the Gun', if I decide to write another TWD story, it'll weave its way through that. If anyone's up for that, let me know.**

**I own nothing in TWD universe, all I own are my characters and my fillers, that's it.**

**Like I said in the previous update, I'm having a debate with myself over the continuation of this story. If I decide to continue writing this story, it'll go on like usual until TWD officially comes to an end. If I decide I don't want to continue, but instead write a sequel of some sort, I will cut off 'Silhouette' after the episode No Way Out, season 6's midseason premier. I know the last time I mentioned ending this story and bringing a sequel into the mix, there were some kind reviewers who were up for the whole idea of a sequel. If you're still interested, or if you'd like to see just how far this story could go, leave a review. Personally, I'm leaning a little more toward a sequel, I feel like it's getting close to that time.**

**Review, tell me what you think. I'd really, really, _really_ love to know what you guys think. I have a whole scenario on how this story could end, but I'd like to know how many of you think a sequel should be made or not.**

**Let it all out!**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	141. Chapter 141

**141—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 34: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 4**

* * *

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame,_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned,_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die,_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try,_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try..._

**~Try; by P!nk [Pink]**

* * *

_Rick had everyone outside the walls, preparing for the plan. They had gone over it more than one, reviewing and re-reviewing every little detail until it at least sort of made sense. It was still in the early stages of being worked out, but Rick seemed to know what materials would be needed for it to at least function._

_Rick had everyone digging holes, filling up sacks with dirt, angling any kind of bus or car that could be found, building up a smaller wall to help angle the cars and buses better. The heat was pounding down on them relentlessly._

_If the plan went the way it was supposed to, then maybe the walkers at the Pit really be led somewhere else._

**~The Walking Dead~**

The walkers at the Tractor Place kept slamming against the glass. Daryl and the others would be showing up any minute and not an ounce of progress had been made. They couldn't shoot the glass, that would lead the walkers away from Daryl and in their direction. The entrance was closed off, so that ruled out their first plan. They needed to figure out a way to kill those walkers before Daryl showed up.

But when Glenn decided to tell them of his plan, a heaviness hung down on them.

"This is a bad idea," Nicholas said.

"This is the _only_ idea," Glenn said sharply.

"There's something like a dozen in there," Nicholas said, shifting nervously where he stood.

"Yeah?" Aibileen looked over at him. "A dozen ain't shit. We'll have a lot more to kill if we don't get these ones taken care of."

"Stay back," Glenn said, "we get our opposite ends and draw them to each of us."

"We take on four each?" Nicholas exclaimed.

"No." Glenn shot a look Nicholas' way. There was an unsteady look in his eyes, a look of fear and disbelief on his face. "It's just me, Heath, and Aibileen. You get back and you stay back." Glenn handed Nicholas the walkie-talkie. "You tell Rick and you draw them away. Move back."

Nicholas looked like he really wanted to say something, but the urgency in Glenn's eyes shut him up. He left.

Once Glenn was certain Nicholas got far enough away, he got positioned in front of the glass at the farthest end of the building and told everyone else to take their place.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"No," Heath said. "But since you're doing this stuff anyway..."

Glenn took out his gun and aimed it at the glass and shot. The walkers started piling out, stumbling and lurching for them. Glenn, Aibileen, and Heath started shooting them, but the more walkers they killed, twice as much kept coming out of the window. It was hard trying to keep them going too far.

Aibileen had to help Glenn and Heath from almost getting knocked over by the walkers, quickly shooting them, but that didn't mean something like that didn't happen to her. A walker stumbled onto her, nearly knocking her over. She tried keeping it at an arm's length, trying to shoot it but she couldn't get the right angle. She stumbled back after Nicholas stabbed the walker in the head.

After the last of the walkers had been killed, they all stood around and tried catching their breaths.

"Good," Glenn said heavily. "Let's go."

**~The Walking Dead~**

_"I don't get why you're tellin' me this." Aibileen looked over at Maggie. They were finishing up the work outside the walls._

_"You're my friend," Maggie said, trying for a smile. "I want you to know."_

_"What about Glenn? Did ya tell him?"_

_Maggie nodded._

_Aibileen wiped sweat from her forehead, letting out a sigh._

_"I know it's bad timing, but it's something I thought only a few close friends should know."_

_"You're gonna have to tell everyone else eventually. This is a big deal."_

_Maggie nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know," she sighed. "I'll tell them. But right now, we shouldn't be causing anymore problems."_

_Aibileen looked over at Maggie. "Ya know, the whole idea of this happenin' again..."_

_"It won't be like Lori." Maggie glanced at Aibileen. "We thought we could handle it. We weren't prepared. Now we are."_

_Aibileen shrugged, resuming her digging. "Let's hope so."_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Daryl felt restless. Since Abraham and Sasha showed up a couple miles back, he was itching to just _do_ something. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle going slow, how much longer he could handle _listening_ to the walkers. Occasionally he'd come to an almost complete stop to glance back at the walkers, he didn't want them to start wandering off. So by the time they were on the road near the heavily wooded areas, he peered back and revved the motorcycle's engine. Some of the walkers were starting to wander off.

Letting out a string of curses, Daryl watched as Abraham jumped out of the car, kill some of the wandering walkers before leading the others back to the road.

It was stupid, what Abraham did, but at least it got the walkers back on track.

**~The Walking Dead~**

_"I haven't had the chance to say it yet, but I am sorry about Reg." Rick stood beside Deanna. She was overseeing the production of Rick's plan. She had taken up to wearing all black, still in her mourning period. "He was smart and kind," Rick sighed. "He was a good man."_

_Deanna nodded wordlessly._

_"You made the right call," Rick said. "We need this."_

_"What else?" Deanna asked. "You need to tell me."_

_"People need to be armed inside the walls." Rick shot a wary look Deanna's way. "They need to be trained, everyone."_

_The sound of something moving in the underbrush caused Rick's attention to snap over to where it happened. Deanna was about to walk over but he stopped her._

_"Carter," Rick called, "heads up."_

_A small number of walkers stumbled out of the wooded area where he and a young man were placing materials. All of Rick's people ran over with whatever weapon they had on hand, ready to take the walkers down, but Rick stopped them._

_"Use your shovels," Rick said. "Guns will draw more."_

_"Help us," Carter called._

_"You can do this, you need to." A bubble of some unnamed emotion formed in Rick's stomach. They had no idea what to do. Rick was giving them every chance to kill the walkers themselves, there wasn't a lot either. They drew their weapons, awkwardly and hesitantly. But the more time they wasted hesitating, more walkers showed up. After a minute, Morgan ran over. "Morgan, no!" Rick cried._

_The others followed after Morgan, killing the walkers._

_"You said you don't take chances anymore," Morgan said, levelling the look of intensity Rick was throwing his way._

**—** **—**

_Eugene had gone into the supply room to get some food and needed necessities. He could faintly hear people talking in the other room, and he tried to not eavesdrop on their conversation. But a few of them were starting to raise their voices and it was getting hard to ignore._

_"I'm sorry, Spencer," a voice sighed. "Deanna is a sweet woman, but this is on us. We've gotta stop him. What Gabriel said about his people, he's right. How many more of us are going to die before we do something?" Eugene stopped what he was doing to listen. He quietly walked over and saw Carter standing around a small group of people. "Pretty soon, it's gonna be too late."_

_"Carter," a woman said, "you need to be really careful here. You're talking about us going to Deanna and..."_

_"No," he interrupted, "I'm not talking about talking. Not meetings, I'm not talking about that. I'm saying we kill him before he kills us."_

_Eugene tried to leave as quickly and quietly as possible, but a jar of food he was holding slipped out of his grasp and smashed on the floor. Seeing Carter coming after him, Eugene stumbled back, knocking into the rack of food._

_"Hello," Eugene said, trying to keep his voice calm._

_"He heard," Carter said._

_"I didn't," Eugene said quickly. "I mean I..."_

_"Carter," Spencer said, trying to ease the situation. Carter had drawn a gun._

_"He heard." Carter nodded, pointing the gun at Eugene's head._

_"Carter, don't!" the woman cried. "You can't."_

_The door opened, Rick, Daryl and Morgan came in. A dark look swept over Rick's face._

_"What the Hell is going on?" Rick asked lowly. "What're you doing?"_

_"Taking this place back from you," Carter said firmly._

_"That's what you were talking about in here?" Rick asked, looking at the others skeptically._

_"That's what he was talking about," Spencer said._

_"You see, I would've set up some lookouts," Rick sighed. "That would've been a smart thing." Without another word, Rick yanked the gun out of Carter's hand and knocked him to the ground, pointing the gun at Carter's head. "You really think you're going to take this community from us?" Rick growled. "From Glenn? From Michonne? From Daryl? From me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"_

_Carter said something too quiet for anyone to hear._

_"What?" Rick said._

_"It was just me," Carter stuttered. "Just kill me."_

_Rick pressed the gun at the base of Carter's head, debating on whether or not he wanted to pull the trigger. Everything else felt like it was just a blur._

_"Rick," Daryl said, snapping him out of the trance._

_"I'm good," Rick said, removing the gun. He tried for a reassuring smile. "I'm good." He handed the gun to Daryl. "You can try and work with us," Rick told Carter. "You can try and survive. Will you do that?"_

**~The Walking Dead~**

Glenn, Aibileen, Heath, and Nicholas went on to their next place of operation. They ran for a couple miles, heading into the woods where they'd meet Rick, Michonne, and Morgan. The sounds of the walkers Daryl and the others were leading away filled up the area. When Rick and the others met up with Glenn, a kind of relief washed over them.

They stayed hidden in the tree line, still managing to keep an eye on how the walkers were being led and making sure to kill any that got out of line. Some of the Alexandrians, along with Merle, were watching, keeping a lookout.

"It's working," Carter said. "You were right."

"Everyone," Rick said, making sure to keep his voice low. "We need to finish this. We need to keep moving and fan out down that thing. Front to back. Glenn, you take the back. You've got the walkie. If it gets sloppy, we fire our weapons and lead them back."

"I've got the front," Carter said.

"One after the other," Rick said, following behind Carter.

One after the other, the group split up and went into their rightful directions, staying out of eyesight of the walkers. For the most part, they were all staying where they were supposed to.

But the moment didn't last long before someone started screaming.

The walkers started to break off.

A spew of curses were fired by everyone who heard. They tried leading the walkers back to the road by firing off their guns or using their flare guns, but the screaming kept leading more of them off the road. When the screaming stopped, the walkers still piled off. But the gunfire was starting to distract them, and they were all coming back.

The gunfire lasted for a minute longer, at least until everyone was certain that the walkers were all back.

When everything started calming down, everyone made sure to be extremely careful. They were being extra careful in where they had to go and what they had to do.

* * *

Glenn made sure everyone who went with him was evenly spread out and kept their weapons ready. They had to be prepared in case another instance of the walkers getting distracted arose. They only had so much ammunition before the walkers could no longer be contained. The walkers went on for miles, stumbling and tripping, growling and screeching. Blindly following each other.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Until a horn echoed from Alexandria.

"The Hell is happening?" Heath exclaimed.

Everyone in the underbrush froze. The walkers started turning into the wooded area.

"It's a horn or something," Glenn exclaimed. "The blowing is getting them off the road!"

They ran before the walkers noticed them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, but I hope you liked it! The first episode of season 6 is done, and now for the rest of it! Let me know what you guys think. If the chapter was too similar to the show, I apologize. If there are any changes I could make to the characters or anything else, let me know!**

**I own nothing in TWD, only my characters and my fillers. Everything else belongs to the creators of the show/comic[s].**

**So, Carter's dead, the walker herd is heading to Alexandria, and everything seems screwed. I believe the Wolves will be showing up, and that's how the whole thing with the horn going off started.**

**Leave a review or a PM on any ideas/suggestions you guys have.**

**I was kind of thinking that Aibileen could have a chapter where she's facing some kind of terrible situation. I know there was an episode where Glenn had to deal with Nicholas shooting himself and almost getting eaten by walkers, so I got an idea where Aibileen could have gotten separated from everyone in some way and have to find her way back to Alexandria. Let me know what you think, it's still in the beginning form!**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	142. Chapter 142

**142—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 35: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 5**

* * *

_I watch the work of my kin bold and boyful,_

_Toying somewhere between love and abuse,_

_Calling to join them the wretched and joyful,_

_Shaking the wings of their terrible youth,_

_Freshly disowned in some frozen devotion,_

_No more alone or myself could I be,_

_Looks like I strayed to the arms that were open,_

_No shortage of sordid no protest from me..._

**~Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene; by Hozier**

* * *

They kept running, hoping to beat the walkers. The horn kept going off, drawing the walkers off the road and making it impossible to bring them all back on. The walkers stretched for miles, nothing would get them back on track.

So they kept running. They were too far from Alexandria. Daryl and the others...it was hard to tell what happened to them. There were so many walkers that it was impossible to tell where they were.

But, at that moment, they weren't the top priority.

* * *

Earlier That Day

Nathalie was in the supply room, where Carol and a few other Alexandrians were quietly picking through their food. Everyone who had gone with Rick hadn't returned yet, so they could only assume the dress rehearsal for Rick's plan was still under way. There was a part of Nathalie that felt anxious, knowing her only daughter was out there. Nathalie had to keep reminding herself that Aibileen had spent so much time out there it was second nature, what they were doing.

Francesca was left with Carl, who was being looked in on by Nathalie. Carl said that Aibileen would've left Francesca with Selena, but Selena had offered a position as a doctor-like figure—a temporary one, at least—until someone more qualified stepped up. Carl knew that Selena's previous medical training—according to Aibileen—and extra training with Hershel once upon a time, did make her qualified, but she didn't want the position. She was just looking for a way to help.

So, while Nathalie looking through the canned goods—to send some over to Carl and maybe restock Aibileen's house a little—Nathalie couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations by the other women.

"Celery soup," Olivia said, jotting that down. "It's been here since the start, you're very brave."

Nathalie took notice to the look that swept across Carol's face. "I'm hoping the paprika will mask the soup's...celeriness."

"Then you'll be stuck with something that tastes like paprika. No thank you!"

"I just figured since we're running low on certain things I would use things nobody seems to want," Carol said. "I used to make Ed these spring cleaning casseroles to empty the pantry. I made some miracles happen with water chestnuts."

"Talking about miracles, that recipe, for the ham..." One of the women shot a smile Carol's way. "Ms. Peletier, you are an honest to goodness hero."

"Something wrong, Shelly?" Olivia asked.

"It's just...they're old noodles." Shelly gave Carol a look. "I swear, if somebody found me one of those machines, I swear we'd be eating like we were on a tour of Tuscani."

"You know, Shell, I could teach you how to make pasta with your own two hands," Carol said. "But you'd have to promise not to smoke in the house. It's just a disgusting habit. And it kills you. There are too many things trying to do that already, right?"

Carol left with an innocent smile on her face.

* * *

After Nathalie left, she went over to Aibileen's. Carl was in there with Francesca and Judith, entertaining the two toddlers effortlessly. It made Nathalie smile to see the young boy being so sweet with them.

"Hey." Carl shot a small smile Nathalie's way.

"Don't mind me," she said with a smile. "I got enough food in case you or the girls got hungry and just enough for Aibileen when she gets back."

"Thanks."

While Nathalie put away the food, she could feel Carl's eyes on her. Even though she hadn't been much of a mother for her own daughter, she still had those maternal instincts. Carl had questions.

"Is there something you need to say?" she asked.

"You've been here the whole time," Carl said. "Why didn't you try looking for her?"

Sighing, Nathalie turned and looked at the young boy with a solemn look. "Aibileen and I fell out of contact," she said, shrugging. "There was a time where she and I did talk, but it became less frequent over time. Once all this happened, I wanted to go out and look for her, but I didn't know what to expect. She was in Louisiana, I was in Virginia. I can't fight, I can't protect myself. I prayed Aibileen made it through this safely. She did."

Carl thought it over.

"I can tell how much she cares for you," Nathalie said. "Judith, too. She's always had a soft spot for children."

"She's like a big sister." Even though Carl didn't spend as much time with Aibileen compared to when they were on the road, he still looked up to her. She joked with him and teased him in the way a sister would; it was almost similar to the way he and Michonne interacted, but with Michonne it felt different. It felt almost motherly. "She's been looking after us for a while."

Nathalie nodded.

"I'm gonna take them out," Carl said, clearing his throat.

"There's only one stroller." Nathalie held her arms out. "I'll take Francesca. Take a walk with Judith."

"Are you sure?"

Nathalie nodded. "I don't mind. She's technically my granddaughter."

* * *

The day went on, uneventful and tiring. Nathalie had walked around for a little bit with Francesca before feeding the infant and putting her down for a nap. Sighing, Nathalie leaned against the wall nearest to where Francesca was sleeping when a soft knock made her jump.

Opening the door, she frowned when she saw Lorenzo standing there. It had become some kind of unspoken, mutual agreement that even though Nathalie and Lorenzo lived in Alexandria together, they wouldn't talk to each other. There was some hostility Nathalie felt for Lorenzo.

"What do you want?" Nathalie asked.

"I saw you with the baby," he said, smiling awkwardly. "I just thought—if it's OK—I could see her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nathalie crossed her arms over chest. "She's sleeping."

Lorenzo's brows furrowed for a minute before he nodded, shifting awkwardly where he stood.

When something caught Nathalie's eye, she tried looking over Lorenzo's shoulder. A man with a bloodied pole was running, when he noticed Nathalie and Lorenzo, he started running. Yanking Lorenzo into the house, she slammed the door shut and locked it. The man started beating on the door, drowning out the sounds of the Alexandrians who started screaming.

Running as quickly as possible, Nathalie went into Francesca's room where she was awake and confused in her crib.

"I noticed Aibileen had guns around the place," Nathalie murmured.

Lorenzo opted for standing at the staircase, having found a butcher knife while the crazed man continued beating the door down.

When Francesca started whining, Nathalie quickly found a handgun just out of sight beside the crib and closed the door leading into Francesca's room.

Standing in front of the crib, Nathalie swallowed thickly while she quickly observed the gun. She never used one before, but she knew that Aibileen had been teaching gun lessons.

_Damn it, I should've gone to those._ She swallowed thickly.

The sound of the front door breaking down caused Nathalie to tense. Lorenzo started yelling something in Italian at the intruder, mingling with the sounds of struggle and the sickening sound of someone getting stabbed.

Loud footsteps barreled up the stairs and down the hall. The intruder started slamming against the door, causing Francesca to start screaming.

Quickly lifting her arms, Nathalie tried shooting the gun but it wouldn't go off. Trying to figure out a way to make it shoot, Nathalie tried pulling the trigger and a shot rang out. The man let out a curse before slamming even harder on the door, the hinges creaking under the weight. Shooting a couple more times, a loud thud came from outside the door.

Carefully opening the door, Nathalie swallowed thickly when she saw the man in a bloodied heap on the door. Stumbling back, Nathalie tried holding back the vomit that wanted to spew. The man was covered head-to-toe in blood, a _'__W'_ had been carved onto his forehead. Shakily, Nathalie aimed the gun at the man's head and shot one last time.

* * *

Nathalie had scooped Francesca into her arms and tried maneuvering through the house, nearly slipping a couple times at the amount of blood that stained the floor. Her heart nearly dropped to the pit of her stomach when she saw Lorenzo's body at the bottom of the stairs, nearly disemboweled. Nathalie tried shielding Francesca's gaze, but she felt as if she were frozen in spot. Lorenzo looked nearly unrecognizable. Swallowing thickly, Nathalie put the gun in reach and slid Lorenzo's body to the nearest closet and shoved him in, closing the door.

The sounds of the Alexandrians screaming outside filled Nathalie's ears. She hesitantly poked her head out the broken front door and saw bloodied bodies, screaming people, and bullets ricocheting.

Then came a crash and the sound of a horn going off.

* * *

The screaming had all but subsided, but the sound of gunfire remained. Nathalie had locked herself in the bathroom, keeping Francesca close to her. The infant was whimpering, gripping Nathalie for dear life.

When the gunfire even started dying down, Nathalie swallowed thickly and hesitantly left the bathroom.

Walking outside, Nathalie took in the damage before her.

Bloodied bodies, some of them dismembered; smoke; one of the walls severely dented.

Looking down at Francesca then back at Aibileen's house, Nathalie felt as if the heaviest weight she could possibly imagine had been dropped on her.

_This is the world Aibileen's accustomed to._ Nathalie felt tears in her eyes. _This is the world she's been living in._ A lump formed in Nathalie's throat. _This is the world we're living in._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys found this chapter to be at least decent. The Wolves just had their onslaught on Alexandria while everyone else is trying to deal with the walkers on the road. I kinda wanted this chapter to show something different. Hopefully you guys liked it being in Nathalie's POV. How'd you guys feel about Lorenzo being killed? There were some kind reviewers a while back [I think] who suggested that at least one of Aibileen's parents get killed during the Wolves' attack. Let me know what you think. Did you think Nathalie was being brave, protecting Francesca like that?**

**I own nothing in TWD universe. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

**I can't believe season 6 is almost over! It felt like it went by way too quickly. I'm really scared for when Negan shows up! I know the actor who played John Winchester on 'Supernatural' plays Negan [I can't remember the actor's name], and I am just freaking out over that.**

**Oh, and regarding the author's note a couple chapters back that talked about whether or not I'll end the story or not—I will be ending the story soon. Don't worry, I'll have a sequel up. I just feel like I've been kind of writing this story for a little longer than I should've. The last chapter will be my adaptation of the episode No Way Out, when everyone's dealing with the walkers that invaded Alexandria.**

**Sorry for anyone who didn't want this story to end, but I will continue with a sequel. I know how I'm going to end this story.**

**Before I wrap up this author's note, I just wanted to say a few quick things—thanks to everyone who's read this story and reviewed/followed/favorited, you guys are the most brilliant people ever and I am so happy you liked this story; the name of this story ['Silhouette'] was actually inspired by the song Silhouette by Owl City. The name of the sequel will be 'Renegade' [based off the song by X Ambassadors].**

**Hopefully you guys like the longer chapters, I apologize for anyone who wanted the story to continue, and I love you all for being so supportive!**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Susan Strong**


	143. Chapter 143

**143—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 36: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 6**

* * *

_Dear God, hope you got the letter,_

_And I pray you can make it better down here,_

_I don't mean a big reduction in the price of beer,_

_But all the people that you made in your image,_

_See them starving on their feet,_

_'Cause they don't get enough to eat from God,_

_I can't believe in you,_

_Dear God, sorry to disturb you but,_

_I feel that I should be heard loud and clear,_

_We all need a big reduction in amount of tears,_

_And all the people that you made in your image,_

_See them fighting in the street,_

_'Cause they can't make opinions meet about God,_

_I can't believe in you..._

**~Dear God; by Lawless + Sydney Wayser**

* * *

The groups had split up. The sound of the horn kept going and no one had the slightest clue on what was going on. For the time being, they managed to outrun the walkers, but it was only a matter of time before they caught up. However long it took.

Aibileen managed to stick with Glenn—with the rest of his group far behind, with some other Alexandrians following behind them—after managing to find Rick, Merle, and Michonne on the journey back to Alexandria. Rick had been trying to desperately get in contact with _someone_ in hops of figuring out what happened. No one was responding.

"Try again," Glenn said, coming to a stop.

"Tobin, it's not stopping, light it up, you hear?" Rick exclaimed. When all he got was static, Rick let out a frustrated growl. "Tobin!" When a walker started stumbling toward them, Michonne took it out. At that point, they started running again. They had to keep running.

_"Rick!"_ Daryl called.

"I'm here!"

_"What's goin' on back there?"_

"Half of the herd broke off, they're heading toward Alexandria."

There was a moment where neither of them said anything.

_"Towards you?"_ Abraham asked.

"We ran ahead. There's a horn or something. Loud, coming from the East. It's not stopping."

_"I'm gonna gas it up,"_ Daryl exclaimed, _"turn back."_

"We have it. Keep going."

_"They're gonna need our help!"_ he said urgently.

"You gotta keep the herd moving!" Rick snapped.

_"Not if it's goin' down, we don't."_

"The rest of that herd turns around, the bad back there gets worse." When Daryl didn't respond, Rick called him again.

_"Yeah, I heard ya."_

The conversation ended after that. The only thing that mattered was getting back to Alexandria—and getting there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Nicholas was starting to slip. The sound of the horn mixing in with the realization that so many walkers were going to Alexandria was starting to sink in. He couldn't handle it. He _couldn't_. Too many things were happening at once, everything was becoming a big jumbled mess. Glenn was putting too much of his faith in him. After what he tried to do—after he tried murdering Glenn—there was no hostility. Instead, there was unneeded trust.

Nicholas didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to be out with the others, even though he volunteered. Why did he volunteer? Was it to _really_ help? He hadn't been thinking straight. He could see in Glenn's eyes that day that he didn't want him to go.

But there was nothing for him to do now.

Nothing.

* * *

One of the Alexandrian girls who accompanied them had fallen and twisted her ankle. Glenn helped her up, trying to move as quickly as he could while being considerate of her.

"It's coming back home," Heath said gravely. "It has to be."

"He did this," an Alexandrian man exclaimed. "He brought all of us out here to die. He killed Carter."

"Carter was dead already," Michonne snapped.

"Now they're in trouble at home and we're done." The Alexandrian man looked at Michonne with wide eyes, as if what he was saying was valid. "We're as good as dead."

"Hey," Michonne interrupted, "calm down."

"The Hell are you talking about! We're done. And it's because of him."

"Shut up and move," Michonne said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Heath and Michonne shared a look as the man went on ahead. By the time they caught up with Rick and the others, they were stopping at a clearing.

"OK, listen up," Rick said, breathless. "Here's the new plan. I go back, get the RV, circle the woods on Redding. Get in front of them before they get there, I can lead them away again."

"RV's a mile back, I can go with you," an Alexandrian man said.

"I'll handle it, just get home. They might need you there." Rick nodded at his people, they followed behind him. "If something's in front of you, you kill. No hiding, no waiting, you keep going."

"I'm going with you," Glenn said, "you can't do this alone."

"Glenn, I can do this."

"He can help ya," Aibileen said, brushing some of her sweat sodden hair out of her face. "Michonne's got help with them. Ya heard what that man said—the RV's a mile back."

"Ain't all of 'em gonna listen to us," Merle drawled. "Might as well get all the help we can get."

"You've gotta help us," Michonne said, sounding almost guilty saying it. "We gotta get these people back."

"The thing is, they're not all going to make it," Rick said.

"Rick," Michonne scolded.

"You try to save them, you try," Rick said, pointing at them, "but you keep going. You have to. You make sure you get back."

They were so intent in their debate they didn't seem to notice their surroundings until they heard a scream. Running over, one of the Alexandrian men had a walker on top of him, eating his throat. Aibileen pulled the walker off while Michonne stabbed its head.

The man was struggling to stay alive, gurgling sounds coming from the wound in his neck. Aibileen stood over him and shoved a knife through his head.

The other Alexandrians had gathered around, swallowing thickly. They tried to not look so bothered by it.

Then the horn stopped.

"The horn stopped," Rick sighed. "Good."

Rick knelt beside the man's body and took his weapons without a second thought.

"Get back safe," he said, looking up at the others.

* * *

After Rick had left, they quickly walked through the wooded area. With the horn having stopped, it would probably be a little easier to lead the walkers back to the road, but they couldn't know for certain.

Michonne, Aibileen, and Merle were standing almost protectively in front of the others while Glenn helped the injured girl. They hadn't said a single word since Rick's departure.

"We're ahead of it," Glenn said, "Ten minutes, twenty minutes maybe."

"We all keep up the pace, we all get back home," Michonne said.

"So if we don't, that's it, huh?" Heath asked.

"We don't even know what's waiting for us," Nicholas said.

"Alexandria's waitin' for us," Aibileen said. "We ain't gettin' there any faster by talkin' like this."

"We have walls for a reason," one of the other men said.

"Maybe someone found a way to break through," a man squeaked. "Maybe we're walking back to nothing."

Aibileen turned and glared at the group. "Ya better shut your mouth," she seethed. "My cousins and baby girl are back there. I ain't about to lose them or anyone else."

"My wife's back there," Glenn added. "Don't worry about what's going on, figure out how to make this go right."

"We're going in the same direction everything else is," another man sighed. "We're going to catch up with something."

"We're gonna catch up with a lotta shit," Merle drawled.

"And we're gonna end them," Michonne put in, throwing a dry look the older Dixon's way. "We've got no choice. We gotta keep moving forward."

* * *

They kept walking, trying to be careful. Hardly any walkers crossed their paths, and those who did were immediately taken down. But the farther they went, the more walkers that crossed their paths.

"Don't shoot unless you have to," Glenn whispered.

Getting their weapons ready, Glenn, Michonne, Aibileen, and Merle went to take out the walkers. Heath and a few others helped, making it easier.

When gunfire rang out, they turned and tried to figure out who did it, but they couldn't afford to get distracted. When they were finally starting to thin out, Aibileen managed to kill a few walkers that were trying to overwhelm one of the Alexandrians who fell. She noticed his leg was bloodied and cursed under her breath.

When a walker they overlooked showed up and attacked another of the Alexandrian men, Michonne quickly killed it before inspecting the other man.

"I know what it means," he said, holding his shoulder. "We gotta keep moving. Right?"

* * *

Aibileen and Heath were helping the man who got his leg injured, saying it got shot when one of them started panicking. Aibileen ripped off part of her shirt and used it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding, and for the most part it worked. They managed to make it to a dirt road and a sense of relief washed on them.

"He's still bleeding pretty badly." The girl Glenn was helping—Annie—had kept throwing anxious glances at the man with the gunshot wound. "We should probably get him proper bandages."

"I'm fine," he said, shaking his head. "We gotta keep moving."

"We don't have proper bandages," Aibileen said. "I got it tied up as tight as it could go."

"He's bleeding through it," she exclaimed.

"When we make it back to Alexandria, he'll get the treatment he needs." Aibileen gave her a look. "And so will you. He'll be fine—we'll all be fine."

"We'll find a place," Glenn concluded. "We can't stay out too long."

* * *

They continued walking in silence. They tried keeping a pace that would be comfortable with the others, but they had to keep it quick so they'd stay ahead of the walkers.

"You said you have a daughter back home." Aibileen looked up at the man she was supporting. She nodded. He let out a breath. "How old is she?"

"I'd say about eight months now," Aibileen said. "Give or take nine."

"What're you doing out here?" He looked down at Aibileen with a frown. "You've got a baby to look after and you're out here risking your life?"

"I'm riskin' my life so Francesca can have a better one." Aibileen looked up at him with a determined look in her eye. "We just have to get through this."

* * *

The dirt road eventually led to a main road that led to some abandoned little rest-stop town. Cars scattered in different areas.

"We should check the cars first," Aibileen said. "Just one of 'em workin' will get us back quicker."

Carefully maneuvering out of Scott's—after he briefly told her his name—arm, Aibileen glanced over at Heath—who was also supporting him—and started to slowly walk around. The ones who were injured ended up staying in a small huddle while the others started checking the cars.

They split up to inspect the cars separately—Nicholas and Heath went together; Michonne and Glenn went together; leaving Aibileen and Merle to go together.

Each car Aibileen went to check, she'd make sure there were no walkers before checking the ignition.

Sighing, Aibileen swept her sweaty hair back. "I take it the batteries overheated," she sighed. "It'd take a miracle to get one of these to start. Even _if_ they got gas."

A look of frustration swept across Merle's face.

"But we're about halfway home." Aibileen tried putting as much hopefulness in her voice as possible. "Shouldn't take too long if we keep goin'."

"No luck?" Glenn asked, walking over to where Aibileen and Merle were standing.

Aibileen shook her head.

"We have to stay on foot," Heath said, coming over. "Nicholas was here last. He can show us the way."

A look swept cross Nicholas' face. He swallowed thickly, shifting on the balls of his feet. "Yeah," he said after a moment, as if he were trying to gather himself. He took a deep breath, trying to make himself look calm.

"OK," Glenn said, eyeing Nicholas carefully.

Going back to where the others were standing, those who were too injured to walk without support got their needed support. Everyone else got their weapons ready and kept on walking.

They only got about two feet in when Nicholas stopped and picked up a hat. A look swept across his face.

"Sturgess?" Heath asked.

Nicholas nodded.

"Why didn't anyone try 'n stop him from runnin' off?" Aibileen asked.

A heavy silence hung in the air.

"He left us behind," Annie said.

In that moment, Nicholas looked over the group and his face hardened. Motioning them to hurry, they began to nearly run through the streets, hoping to find a way out.

Making it to the exit of an alley they maneuvered through, they stopped when a small horde of walkers were kneeling in front of a body. Sturgess' body.

When Nicholas made no attempt to move, Glenn grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back. They went back to where they were originally.

At the entrance of the alley, they stopped when more walkers started showing up.

"The herd's that way," Nicholas said. He kept looking around, looking almost lost and confused.

"Nicholas." Glenn nudged him, an urgency in his voice.

"Shit!" He rubbed his face with the back of his hand. "This way."

* * *

An old store of some sort, the windows boarded up. They all hurried in before more of the walkers started filling the streets. Closing the door and barricading it, they took a look around. It was an old pet store.

Slowly walking around, they listened for any walkers but when there weren't, they calmed down.

"Hey," Glenn whispered, getting the others to the back of the store, "I was thinking if we could distract the herd coming in, they won't make it back to the community."

"How?" Aibileen whispered.

Glenn took out his flare gun. "Use one of these," he said softly. "They'll get drawn to it, they'll stop here."

"It's going to take some time," Heath said.

"I'll do it," Aibileen said. "Ya gotta get back."

"It's my plan, I'll do it."

"You've got a wife, Glenn," Aibileen said. He caught the hidden undertone in her voice.

"You've got a baby." He put a hand on her shoulder. "If something happened to you or Daryl, she'd have no one." He gave Aibileen's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I have to do this. You've got to get everybody back. You can do it. If I take too long, just go."

"Glenn, this isn't how it works," Aibileen said. "No one is leavin' ya behind. _I_ am not leavin' ya behind."

"I will meet you there," Glenn assured. "If I get stuck out here, I will find some way to show you guys I'm OK. We all have a job to do."

"There's a feed store," Nicholas said quickly. "It's old. A lot of dry stuff inside. It should go up easy. I'll go with you."

A look swept across Glenn's face. The two men shared a look for a moment, as if silently debating about it.

"I, uh, I can draw them out," Nicholas said, sounding almost defeated.

"No." Glenn looked at Nicholas, trying to push aside whatever feelings he had for the man. "You lead the way. I just gotta do one thing first."

Glenn turned and went somewhere else.

* * *

Kneeling in one of the aisles, Glenn tried to compose himself. He wanted to believe that Nicholas was doing the right thing, but since going on the mission with the walkers, there was something about Nicholas that was unsettling him. There was an unsteadiness in Nicholas' gaze, a confusion and fear that seemed far more irrational than normal. But there was still a determination to finish everything that went on.

Digging through his backpack, Glenn found the watch Hershel had given him on the farm. Holding it tightly, Glenn put it in his back pocket before finding the walkie-talkie.

"Rick, it's Glenn. We're in a town five degrees East of the green marker. If you get around on Redding in the next twenty minutes you're good. That's how far we're ahead from the herd. I'm gonna set a fire and distract them. If you don't see smoke, they're still coming your way. I gotta go. Good luck, dumbass."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey-yo! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for the past couple chapters and it's bumming me out a little. Hopefully you guys still find this story the least bit interesting. The whole thing with Glenn and Nicholas is gonna go down soon, Rick's trying to get to Alexandria, the herd's trying to get to Alexandria, and I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to write Aibileen's part in trying to return to Alexandria. If you guys are upset about me ending the story soon, I'm sorry. Just let me know what you think of these last few chapters, please.**

**I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

**Hopefully you guys like these longer chapters. I know the previous chapters varied in length, but I wanted to make these chapters as long and as interesting as I could.**

**I'm super excited about seeing the end of season 6, but I heard Negan's going to be showing up and I am terrified. Not to mention that Carol just up and left out-of-the-blue! What's up with that? She's the queen of the apocalypse, she can't just leave! But I guess everything that's gone on with her is starting to catch up, I just hope nothing too drastic happens.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	144. Chapter 144

**144—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 37: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 7**

* * *

_What do you know this house is falling apart,_

_What can I say? This house is falling apart,_

_We got no money but we got our heart,_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town,_

_This house is falling apart..._

**~Anna Sun; by Walk the Moon**

* * *

Glenn had left with a goodbye that sounded almost disheartened. Nicholas was shifting anxiously where he stood, his eyes not leaving Glenn for a moment. Once they were gone, Heath used that opportunity to try and patch up Scott's leg the best he could. Scott's leg was seriously swollen and red, the blood having crusted over. Heath managed to find some proper bandages and wrapped up the injury. It wasn't perfect, but it was going to hold better than a strip of shirt.

"That'll keep you going until we get you to the infirmary," he said quietly. "Annie, I'm going to figure out a crutch for you."

"Just leave me," Annie sighed.

They all turned and looked at her.

"What?" Heath hissed.

"I'm slowing you down." There was a firmness in her voice, leaving no room for arguing. "We're going to hit more roamers. It's that simple. Leave me."

"Leave _us_," Scott sighed.

"No." Heath looked at Annie and Scott like they were the craziest people alive.

"It's no good for you guys to weigh on me," Scott sighed. "We'll all go down. Come on, man. Wake up. You don't want to do it now, you'll want to do it out there. We get into trouble again you run. And you don't look back."

"No if we go, we go together." Heath's voice was firm, disapproving. "We got each other's backs, just like always. OK, we don't leave people behind. Not us."

"No one is leaving anyone behind," Michonne whispered harshly.

When Heath left to go get something for Annie, Michonne let out a frustrated sigh. Saying she'd be back, she got up and hurriedly went after Heath.

"I don't get why you won't just leave us," Scott sighed. "It'll be better that way."

"No it won't." Aibileen looked over at Scott with a determined frown. "We're gettin' y'all back to Alexandria. Stop with this bullshit."

"How much farther do you think you could get with us around?" Scott's voice was firm but held a bit of desperation in it. "We'll slow you down."

"We'll make it home."

"And you know this?"

"We're weak," Annie said. "How can we even fight if you're trying to take care of us?"

"Because that's what we do," Aibileen said. "We protect each other. Do ya honestly think bitchin' is gonna make this any better? We've got to keep movin'."

"How can you know this?" Annie exclaimed. "We go out there, we're screwed."

"I've been out there long enough to know we _can_," Aibileen snapped, still managing to keep her voice low. "Cut the bullshit _now_. We've made it perfectly clear _no one's_ gettin' left behind."

* * *

By the time Michonne and Heath came back, Heath had some kind of rod big enough for Annie to use for support. Right as they were getting ready to leave, gunfire echoed.

"We gotta go now," Heath whispered.

The sound of the walkers outside became louder the more the gunfire went off. Everyone paused to listen.

"They're gettin' drawn by the gunfire," Aibileen cursed.

"The ones from down the street and the alley," Michonne muttered. "Soon as they clear, we head for the feed store. Then we sit tight, keep quiet."

The walkers kept going, the gunfire had steadily come to an end. No one made an attempt to move or talk. They didn't want to draw any walkers. But when something started slamming against one of the back walls, they all got their weapons ready and stood up. Michonne ripped down a poster of a dog, opening a door where a walker stumbled out and knocked some old merchandise off the shelves.

After Michonne took care of the walker, Heath hurried and glanced out the windows.

"They heard that!" Heath exclaimed. "They know we're in here now. We can't wait them out. The herd is going to be here any minute."

The walkers started pressing themselves on the glass, slamming their hands on the glass.

Michonne hurried over and looked out.

"What?" Heath said.

"They're coming," she whispered.

Looking at the door the walkers were pressing themselves against, a thought came to Aibileen.

"I think I got an idea," Aibileen said.

* * *

Heath and Merle opened the doors quickly and immediately the others shot down the few walkers that had pressed themselves against it. The herd was literally right on their asses as they tried stumbling over the bodies and making sure Scott and Annie kept up with them.

"Where's the feed store?" Aibileen cried.

"The other end of town," Scott cried.

"We can make it," Michonne exclaimed.

"No we can't!" Heath shouted.

They barely made it three feet from the store before Annie lost her footing and fell. She cried for everyone to keep moving, firing her gun at the walkers a couple times before her screams could be heard.

* * *

They managed to keep a reasonable distance between themselves and the walkers. The herd was stumbling through every street they tried to go down, so their only option was to find the nearest alleyway and figure out a way through there.

A large chained off fence stood between their only shot at freedom. Aibileen found a large box big enough for them to use to jump the fence.

"Scott goes over first," Aibileen exclaimed, making sure the box was in a good enough position.

"They're coming!" he exclaimed. "Just go."

"We're doin' this now!" Aibileen snapped.

Heath took that moment to jump the fence first, then Scott, Merle and Michonne. The walkers were getting closer. Aibleen grabbed the arm of the man who was bitten and motioned him to jump, but he shook his head.

"Go," he exclaimed. "I'll hold them off."

"Lil lady, ya better haul ass," Merle exclaimed.

Giving him a saddened look, Aibileen squeezed his arm before climbing the fence. The walkers that weren't being shot down tried grabbing at Aibileen's legs, but she kicked them off and managed to get over.

The walkers eventually got to the one who stayed behind. No matter how many walkers were shot, it didn't do any good. There was nothing left to do but keep going.

"C'mon, we gotta keep moving," Heath said. "We got no choice. C'mon."

So they kept going.

* * *

Glenn and Nicholas were surrounded by walkers. The feed store had already been burned to the ground so they were trying to figure out another way. Rick hadn't responded to Glenn's message. But on their way to improvise the plan, and with Nicholas having those weird moments of spacing out, they found themselves standing on a dumpster with maybe hundreds of walkers grabbing at their feet.

Nicholas had that glazed look in his eyes again. He looked like he was about to cry. Glenn was trying to snap him out of it, but Nicholas wasn't listening. When Nicholas finally turned to look at Glenn, another look swept across his face; one Glenn didn't like in the slightest.

"Look at me!" Glenn screamed. "Nicholas! Hey!"

"Thank you," Nicholas said before he shot himself in the head.

Blood spattered on Glenn's face; Nicholas' body falling on him, causing Glenn to fall off the dumpster.

Which caused the walkers to surround him.

* * *

Aibileen, Scott, Michonne, Heath, and Merle walked through the wooded area they found themselves in. Scott ended up tripping and falling, causing Aibileen and Heath to stumble as well before they picked him up.

When they reached a dirtied creek, a collective sigh was let out.

Scott's injured leg was already becoming more of a problem than it originally had been, and even though they didn't want to let him heave through a filthy creek, they had no other choice.

Michonne turned and looked at the sky.

"There's no smoke," Heath said, "doesn't mean they didn't make it."

"The herd's still comin'," Aibileen sighed. "The trees should slow them down."

Aibileen's movements slowed for a minute. "Michonne, do ya mind...?" she said, motioning to Scott. Nodding, Michonne took Aibileen's place supporting Scott.

"What?" Heath noticed the look on Aibileen's face.

"I thought I heard somethin'." Aibileen looked around, keeping her knife held tightly in her hand. "Just a little way's that way."

"Probably a walker," Merle drawled.

"Nah." Aibileen shook her head. "Didn't sound like one."

For the briefest moment, Aibileen _swore_ she heard footsteps in the underbrush beside the creek. She wasn't sure if it had been a walker or not, but there was an itching feeling that she needed to go check.

"Aibileen, don't." Michonne threw a look Aibileen's way. "We're almost there."

Looking over at Michonne, Aibileen lowered her eyes.

"We're still ahead of the herd," Heath said. "If you go wandering off..."

"They could kill me," she said, nodding slowly. "But..."

"No buts," Michonne said. "We are so close."

"What if it ain't a walker?" Aibileen pushed. "I'll take a quick look, I'll whistle if it's OK."

"Lil lady, now ain't the time to get impulsive," Merle said.

When the noise happened again—sounding almost like carefully placed footsteps far enough away from where they were—their attention was drawn.

"I'll go," Aibileen said.

"No," Michonne pressed.

"Scott's gotta get home." Aibileen tried for a smile. "He needs that leg checked out." Wading out of the creek, Aibileen got her knife ready before she turned and looked back at the others. "I'll come back," she said, nodding. "I'll come back."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Let me know what you guys think! Seriously, leave suggestions! They're important. If the chapter felt too similar to the show, I apologize. Just leave a review on what you think.**

**I own nothing in TWD, all I own are my characters and my fillers.**

**Just to rant a little, Sunday's episode was a real emotional disaster! I am _really_,** _really,_ really, **hoping that Daryl wasn't killed; I hope nothing happened to Maggie's baby; and I really hope Carol's figuring out what she needs to figure out and comes back; and I am really hoping Glenn and Michonne are OK! I know the season finale is coming this upcoming Sunday, and that terrifies me because that's when Negan's showing. If it feels like I'm talking about Negan a lot, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of geeking out at the thought of how he'll be interpreted in the show—especially with Jeffrey Dean Morgan [I remembered his name!] playing him. I digress.**

**If you've got any thoughts on this chapter or any of the previous chapters, let me know. Sorry if this chapter was shorter compared to the others, I didn't want it to seem like I was overdoing it, especially with all the stuff that's happened.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	145. Chapter 145

**145—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 38: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 8**

* * *

_I started a joke which started the whole world crying,_

_but I didn't see that the joke was on me, oh no,_

_I started to cry which started the whole world laughing,_

_oh if I'd only seen that the joke was on me..._

**~I Started a Joke; by the Bee Gees**

* * *

Aibileen wasn't sure where the need to check out the nearest area came from. She tried brushing it off as her trying to reassure herself that it was nothing, that maybe it _was_ a walker, but the further she went the more it didn't feel that way. It felt like she was being watched, that whatever was making her so anxious was messing with her.

_I'll make this quick—we're so close to Alexandria, we can't afford anymore setbacks._ When she heard something behind her, she quickly turned, her knife raised defensively, when she saw a man standing behind her with a gun aimed at her head.

Before she could even react, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head before she blacked out.

* * *

When Aibileen woke up, after a couple minutes struggling to open her eyes, her head hurt something awful. Taking a moment to gather her bearings, Aibileen looked around—she was still in the wooded area, only it looked a lot thicker than she remembered. Looking down at herself, her blood ran a little cold when she realized her arms and legs were bound, not to mention the gag in her mouth.

"You're up." A man knelt in front of her. "We saw you walking in that creek—with those other people, too." Aibileen's eyes widened. "Don't worry, we didn't go after them," he sighed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "We were just making sure you weren't one of them."

Aibileen's breathing quickened. She tried saying something, but her words were muffled from the gag. The man's hazel eyes looked at her tiredly. He had to be somewhere in is mid to late thirties; sporting a lot of facial hair and long, greasy hair.

"Oh! She's up." Aibileen turned and saw a woman walking up beside the man, a surprised look on her face. "When were you going to tell me?" she snapped at the man.

"She _just_ woke up, OK?" he sighed.

"I can probably inspect her head a little better now," the woman muttered. "Naomi hit her pretty hard."

Aibileen tried scooting away from them, shooting daggers their way.

The man let out another sigh. "Look, we don't want to hurt you, but give us a reason to and we will." The man pulled out a gun and held it in front of Aibileen to prove he meant it. "We took your weapons while you were unconscious," he explained.

The woman knelt down beside the man and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, the man stood up, gave Aibileen a tiredly pointed look, before walking off. "That's my husband, Yuri," the woman said. "I'm Aimee." Aibileen's glare hadn't eased up. "Look, Yuri and I are in a tight spot right now—we can't afford to have anything go wrong for us."

Aibileen tried saying something again, but it was muffled by the gag.

Aimee shifted behind Aibileen, nearly shoving her over. "I just want you to understand that this can go really well if you let it," she said, cleaning the back of Aibileen's head. "Like Yuri said, we won't kill you unless we have a reason to."

Aibileen tried not to flinch when Aimee started cleaning the back of her head.

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Aibileen tried figuring out a way to escape, but she wasn't sure how many others there were. If they had enough force to knock someone out and God only knows how many weapons, then Aibileen would be dead before she even made a move.

But there was also the fact that the rest of the herd would be on its way, depending on how long she'd been out.

When Aimee scooted out and sat in front of Aibileen, she tried for a smile. "To be fair, Yuri wanted to kill you on the spot," she said, "so did Naomi, our daughter. I didn't. You weren't causing any trouble. Our son, Tristan, and I convinced Naomi and Yuri to let you live, to use you as leverage."

Aibileen's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't go acting stupid, you know what I'm talking about." There was a firm harshness in Aimee's voice. "If they know we have you prisoner, they'll negotiate and leave us alone."

Aibileen scowled. She wanted to try and say something, but the frustration of not being able to say anything was eating away at her.

Aimee's brows furrowed. "You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?" she asked slowly.

Aibileen shook her head.

Before anything else could be said, Yuri came back with a young boy and girl. The girl had Aimee's curly mess of red hair with a boatload of freckles across her face. The boy had strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"How's she doing?" Yuri asked.

"I don't think she's with them," Aimee said.

"You can't be serious?" the girl exclaimed. "Of _course_ she's with them!"

A look swept across Yuri's face. "There's no turning back now," he said in a low voice. "We need her." Yuri yanked Aibileen off the ground, causing her to grunt a little in surprise and pain. "They're on our trail; if we have one of theirs, they'll _have_ to negotiate with us."

* * *

They were walking deeper into the woods—after Aibileen's leg restraints had been cut. No one said a single word. Aibileen was aware of the looks Aimee was shooting her way, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. Aibileen had to figure out a way to escape. She didn't know how far she was from Alexandria, or whether or not the others made it back, but she had to figure out _something_ before everything got too out of hand.

Aibileen knew that the thickness of the woods could possibly protect her from them if they tried shooting at her, but she'd have to figure out a way to at least snatch a weapon or two from them before she escaped.

But there was also the herd.

If they started firing off at her, wherever the herd was in the woods would go to where they were.

"We should probably give her some water," Aimee said. "I'll need to check her head soon, too."

"She'll be fine," Yuri said curtly.

"If she gets an infection, she's as good as dead," Aimee snapped. "Naomi hit her really hard, she was bleeding."

"We should've killed her," Naomi snapped.

"If she's with them, how good would she be dead?" Aimee countered. "If we killed one of theirs, they'll kill us."

"We ran, we're dead already," Naomi exclaimed.

"Your mother has a point, though," Yuri said. "We need her. We need this."

They fell into a silence for the next couple minutes. Aimee continued throwing looks Aibileen's way, Aibileen kept trying to figure out a way to escape. She needed to. She didn't know what was happening at Alexandria, she didn't know who made it back other than the people she was with.

"We'll stop here for a bit," Yuri said. He shoved Aibileen down so she was sitting against a tree. He tied her legs again. "I'll check the area. Keep an eye on her."

With him gone, it was just Aibileen, Aimee, and her children.

Aimee scooted behind Aibileen and pushed her forward. "At least he let us stop," she sighed. "Your head's bleeding a little."

"We'll be fine, right, Mom?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Aimee said.

"When they find us, are they going to take us to Negan?" the boy asked, his voice trembling a little.

Aibileen's brows furrowed. Negan? Who the Hell was Negan?

"No." There was a firmness in Aimee's voice. "No. They aren't taking us to him."

Aibileen tried saying something but the gag was muffling her voice.

The girl, Naomi, yanked the gag out of Aibileen's mouth, making her grimace a little.

"Who the Hell is Negan?" she rasped.

Naomi glared at Aibileen, as if offended she'd ask a question like that. "Like you wouldn't know," Naomi snapped.

"Naomi, stop," Aimee exclaimed. "Negan is a tyrant. He's the leader of a group called the Saviors. They're everywhere."

"Y'all are with 'em?" Aibileen snapped, trying to get away.

"Not anymore," Aimee said. "The way he runs things...it's not right. Nothing about them is good. But when he brings out Lucille..."

"Lucille?" Aibileen asked. "Who's Lucille?"

The conversation stopped when Yuri came back. Aibileen swallowed thickly. If they were being hunted by some group of sociopaths, Aibileen needed to figure out a way to escape _quickly_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but here it is! I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it's shorter compared to the other chapters, I'll be sure to make the next one a little longer. Leave a review on what you think of this chapter.**

**I own nothing in TWD universe. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

**Tomorrow is the season finale, and I am super excited for that! But a little scared, too... I'm kind of excited to see how everything turns out! I am kinda excited to see how they introduce Negan and how they wrote his character in the show. I'm jut not excited for who doesn't make it. Anywho, I shall stop my geeky rambling.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	146. Chapter 146

**146—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 39: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 9**

* * *

_I'm alright,_

_Nobody worry 'bout me,_

_Why you got to gimme a fight,_

_Can't you just let me be..._

**~I'm Alright; by Kenny Loggins**

* * *

Yuri had yanked Aibileen's gag over her mouth, pulling aside his family, having some kind of quieted heated discussion. Aibileen kept a close eye on them, a burning feeling starting at the pit of her stomach. They seriously thought she was with a group of sociopaths? She was trying to get back to Alexandria, she was helping Scott—who'd gotten shot in the leg—get across a murky creek so he could get treatment! She just wanted the whole ordeal to _end_.

Aibileen knew that it'd only be a matter of time before their pursuers found them, and she had to figure out a way to escape before that happened. If they were as bad as Aimee said, then she couldn't stick around. As much as it pained Aibileen to do so, they'd have to figure out a way out themselves. It was obvious that Yuri and Naomi wanted her dead, but Aimee and her son wanted her to live long enough to be handed over.

When they started throwing looks her way, Aimee's being a little more anxious than the other's, Aibileen's eyes narrowed.

Biting down against the gag, Aibileen tried clearing her mind enough to figure out a way to escape.

She couldn't be stuck in that situation. If she got stuck with them long enough to see those Saviors—or whoever the Hell _Negan_ would be—there'd be a great chance of her being killed. If Aimee was right about how they were, there'd be no doubt in her mind that they wouldn't be so negotiable.

* * *

Yuri had them walking again. He wanted them to keep walking. He'd started talking about a rendezvous, a place where a special negotiation would be set.

"It's where they meet," Yuri said solemnly. "I've seen them go there on occasion."

"Yuri, we should really consider what we're doing right now," Aimee said firmly. "What if this girl isn't with them? What if she's..."

"Aimee, after everything we've been through, you're seriously starting this?" Yuri snapped. "This is for us to get away. Their way of doing things will get us all killed."

"We were dead the moment they stepped into our lives," Aimee said, sounding bitter. "They didn't give us a choice. Yuri, if you give her the chance to talk, you'll understand that maybe she's not one of them."

"Mom, we can't get second-thoughts on this," Naomi said, her voice trembling slightly. "We broke the rules. If we're able to negotiate, then it'll probably work itself out."

Aimee stopped. "She was scared," she exclaimed. The others stopped, her family looking at her. "I mentioned them—I mentioned _him_—and she was visibly scared."

"That's how it is with them," Yuri said, trying to keep his temper. "That's how he keeps them in line."

"No, you don't understand," Aimee said. "She hadn't heard of them. She has _no idea_ who we're up against."

"She's all we've got," the boy, Tristan, sighed. "I don't like this."

"You can't be serious," Naomi exclaimed.

"You saw how she looked," Tristan exclaimed. "We were there. What if Mom's right? We can't just throw some random person at their feet and call it good."

Yuri let out a frustrated sound and yanked the gag out of Aibileen's mouth, a heated glare on his face. "Convince me," he said. "Convince me."

"These Saviors," she rasped, trying to stop the discomfort she was feeling, "I have never—_never_—heard of them. Negan, Lucille—whoever the Hell they are—I have _nothin'_ to do with them. I am tryna get back to my home, to my people."

Yuri looked at Aibileen closely, his hazel eyes blazing with an intensity that wasn't there before.

"I am _not_ marchin' into somethin' I am not apart of," Aibileen growled. "Let. Me. Go."

A whistle rang through the woods.

Aibileen looked at Yuri desperately, silently _pleading_. The whistle rang out again, and this time, it hung _heavily_ in Aibileen's mind. The whistle made her stomach knot up with a fear she never felt before. The fear she was feeling—it was thick and heavy, slowly working its way through her body. An adrenaline rush she'd never felt before.

In that moment, Yuri looked around, pushing his wife and kids behind him. He took one last look at Aibileen before he took out a knife and cut the binds on her wrists.

"Don't make me regret this," he hissed. When Aibileen was about to turn, Yuri stopped her and handed her a knife.

Aibileen turned and started to run, but didn't get very far. She heard the sounds of people walking, so she took to climbing up the first tree she could and staying as far up as possible. Carefully maneuvering herself between a branch so she could see what was going on, she saw a group of men surround the family.

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri," one of the men said, his tone light and almost jovial! "Look at the mess you've found yourself in."

"Let us go," he exclaimed, trying to keep his family behind him.

"You know the rules, Yuri," the man said. "Follow the rules and no one gets hurt. But what happens, Yuri? Tell me."

When there wasn't an answer, the man nodded and one of the other men shot Aimee in the stomach.

"She's gonna bleed out," the man said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Who should I shoot next?" The man laughed. "Now, I asked a question. You've already pissed us off, OK? Why not make it easy on yourself? What happens, Yuri?"

"We die." Yuri's voice was trembling, his shoulders were shaking.

"That's right. You die." The man nodded, a smirk on his face. "Now, your people not only stopped following the rules, but you had the _balls_ to try and run. We only killed the ones who tried coming at _us_. We were making a _statement_, Yuri."

"We couldn't keep living like this," Yuri said, his voice becoming thick with tears. "It's not right."

The man let out a laugh. "Well, when the world decided to go to shit, a new world order had to be made," he said. "The old order is gone, that died with the rest of the world. This world? Ah, this world is starting to learn. Soon everyone will know."

"We just want to be left alone," Yuri said, his voice sounding small and vulnerable. "Let us leave."

There was a long silence. "You know we can't do that."

* * *

Aibileen had to lay through what felt like a lifetime of agonizing torture on her part. Even though she had been set free, she had been inadvertently trapped into seeing Yuri's family get beaten to a bloodied pulp. They were still alive—just by the skins of their teeth—when the men stopped.

A man had spraypainted an X on the front of their clothes before stuffing the severely beaten family into the back of their truck.

But even after they were gone, Aibileen stayed in the tree.

She couldn't move; she couldn't breathe; she couldn't _think_.

Some part of her was _so_ relieved she hadn't been down there, but another part of her—a part that wasn't overwhelmed with fear—felt an enormous amount of guilt for the family. They wanted to escape the people who were...

Who were what? Sociopaths? Psychopaths? Serial killers? Monsters?

Was there a word to describe them?

If a group of about a dozen men could cause a family that much pain in just a few short hours, there'd be no telling what they'd do to the family at that point.

Aimee had said the Saviors were everywhere.

Was she being dramatic? Trying to instill some kind of fear into Aibileen beforehand?

Aibileen let out a shaky breath. Burning hot tears were rolling down her face. Wiping her face, Aibileen quietly climbed down the tree.

* * *

The herd long forgotten, Aibileen had an even bigger threat. With walkers, they could be easily killed. With men like the ones back there, it'd be nearly impossible to do alone. It'd be suicide.

So Aibileen made sure to keep her head down and her knife out. If those Saviors were everywhere, that meant she couldn't trust anyone. She couldn't be seen by anyone.

If she could make it to Alexandria undetected, that would be a miracle. Making it back to Alexandria unharmed would be something entirely different.

_Rick has to know about this,_ she thought hurriedly. _He has to know! These people—these Saviors—they're dangerous. I have to tell him._

But that was something else. Who had made it back to Alexandria in one piece? Aibileen only knew who made it back with the group she was in. She had no idea what happened to Glenn; or Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha; she had no idea what happened back at Alexandria either. What had caused the horn to go off? If there was an attack, how big was it? Was everyone dead?

Aibileen shook the thoughts out of her head.

She couldn't afford to think like that. Her goal—her _mission_—was to make it back to Alexandria, in whatever condition it was in, and make sure that her people knew the threat that was lingering just outside the walls.

It felt like at that moment, the walkers should be the _least_ of their problems.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I got sidetracked by responsibilities. Also, just a head's up, I get off of spring break this coming Tuesday, so I will be starting my spring quarter at school. Not only that, but I got extended hours at work because my manager is on vacation for the next week and a half, so I will be bombarded with homework and work. So if I don't update in a while, please don't be upset, I'm just really busy.**

**I own nothing in TWD universe. All I own are my characters and my fillers. Everything else belongs to the creators of the show/comic[s].**

**Leave a review on how you felt on this chapter. The story's steadily coming to an end, so that means I am going to try and make every chapter count! So please, make every review count.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**


	147. Chapter 147

**147—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 40: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 10**

* * *

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then,_

_'Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?'_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own,_

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone,_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home..._

**~Silhouette; by Owl City**

* * *

_'He's the leader of a group called the Saviors.'_

Aibileen desperately tried finding a way out of the woods. She had no idea where she was. Yuri had taken her pretty far in, and she knew if she didn't find a way out, those Saviors could find her and possibly do the same to her as they did to Yuri and his family.

_'Negan is a tyrant.'_

Stopping, Aibileen rested her hands on her knees. She was trying to calm herself down. The situation would only get worse if she kept panicking. Closing her eyes for a moment, Aibileen tried to compose herself—she wouldn't be able to leave the woods with her head a jumbled mess. Swallowing thickly, Aibileen stood up straight and let out a heavy sigh.

_'They're everywhere.'_

Instead of barreling through the woods, making it obvious she was out there, Aibileen carefully maneuvered through the underbrush. She kept her knife raised in a defensive position. As long as she kept a sharp eye out and went about everything carefully, she was confident she wouldn't have an issue.

_'We only killed the ones who tried coming at us.'_

Aibileen's heart jumped in her throat. Those Saviors had no tolerance for people standing up to them. They seemed like the type of group who definitely should not be messed with.

_'Well, when the world decided to go to shit, a new world order had to be made. This world? Ah, this world is starting to learn. Soon everyone will know.'_

* * *

Aibileen sat against the trunk of a tree. The sun was still beating down on her, even through the trees and the leaves, the heat still poured itself on her. Her hair was soaked in sweat and stuck to her; her clothes were filthy and clung like a second skin; her wrists and mouth felt sore from the bindings. Aibileen had spent God knows how long just _walking_.

She had no supplies, the only weapon she had on her was a knife, and absolutely no sense of direction.

As far as she knew, Aibileen could've been taken to an entirely different place and was nowhere near Alexandria.

Taking out her knife, Aibileen studied it. There was a wooden handle with a carving on the side. It looked like a club with carefully placed swirly lines going around it.

Sighing, Aibileen traced the carving for a moment before losing interest.

Why had she decided to leave the others? They were so close to Alexandria. If she hadn't left, she wouldn't have been in her current situation. She'd be home, helping stop whatever mess was going on, and maybe the whole mess of a plan could finally come to an end.

Standing up, Aibileen let out another sigh. Mixing in with the feeling of fear that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach, Aibileen felt anger. She felt angry that Rick rushed the plan, she was angry at how many people they lost, she was angry the herd broke off, she was angry Glenn ran off with Nicholas—she was just angry. But above everything else, she was angry at herself for getting into the situation she was in.

So she started walking again, quicker than before.

* * *

It had been about an hour into her walk that Aibileen noticed that the trees were starting to thin up ahead. Quickly making her way out, she felt a slight feeling of relief when she found herself standing on a dirt road.

She made her way down, an anxiousness gnawing at her stomach.

When she made it to where a giant ledge was, she slowed her pace when she saw four bodies hanging at the farthest point, chains around their necks. It had taken Aibileen a moment to actually realize those were people—they were so bloodied and beaten she could hardly tell. An X was spraypainted on their fronts.

Not to mention a pang of familiarity went through Aibileen—her eyes widened. It was Yuri and his family.

Looking down, Aibileen rubbed her face, feeling a bit aggravated and still frightened.

Looking back at the bodies, Aibileen pursed her lips.

* * *

At least three miles had been cleared by the time the sun was starting to lower in the sky. Aibileen had decided to run—walking wasn't going to get her there any quicker, and if anything, she felt even more determined to get back home. She had killed a handful of walkers on her journey, and when she slowed her running to a light jog, she started to notice the familiar scenery that was typically around Alexandria.

But what she saw wasn't what she expected.

Partially hiding herself behind a few trees, Aibileen took notice to the condition her home found itself in.

Part of the wall had been destroyed, and countless numbers of walkers were shoving their way in.

Aibileen could hear their snarls—an endless sound that seemed to stretch on. That was the only sound she could hear, the walkers. She couldn't hear anyone.

"There's no way," she whispered. "There's no damn way."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to put up and sorry if you found it weak. Also for the fact that it's considerably short compared to the other chapters. I tried putting in as many fillers as I could, hopefully you guys liked them!**

**Head's up, I start school tomorrow, so I'm officially ending my spring break. My updates will be less and less frequent, with work and school and everything. I've been given longer hours until my manager gets back from her vacation, so if you don't hear from me in a while, that's why—I'm trying to find a middle ground for school and work.**

**Anywho, I own nothing in TWD, only my characters and my fillers!**

**Just to sidetrack for a moment, Sunday's season finale of TWD was a really good one, in my opinion! Everything that happened, leading up to when they met Negan, was really overwhelming and I am not sure how I can wait until season 7 starts. I just hope Maggie and the baby are OK; hopefully nothing happens to Daryl or Glenn; and seeing Rick look so terrified was something I haven't seen—like really, _really_, truly terrified—and I hope Carol turns out OK, too. I just hope no one who's super important gets killed! Even though I have a feeling that whoever Negan killed off was really important... I thought they portrayed Negan brilliantly, too! I digress.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**Thank you.**

**Susan Strong**

**_P.S.—When I start writing the sequel for this story, I will need a lot of help from you guys [or anyone who decides to stick around to read the sequel]. I don't know how well I can portray everything that happened after the season finale, so if you guys can help me in any way, I'd appreciate it. I highly doubt I can write Negan's character that well, and I am also doubting the possibility of making the situation stay as intense as it was in the show. Sorry for the rambling, I just thought I'd add that in. Thank you!_**


	148. Epilogue

**148—Alexandria Safe-Zone pt. 41: "Just Survive Somehow" pt. 11**

* * *

_All you have is your fire,_

_And the place you need to reach,_

_Don't you ever tame your demons,_

_But always keep 'em on a leash..._

**~Arsonist's Lullabye; by Hozier**

* * *

Quickly moving her way to the part of the wall that hadn't fallen, Aibileen made sure to stay out of eyesight of the walkers. Climbing up some of the steel beams, Aibileen stood on one of the perches and looked inside. The only thing she could see were the walkers—she couldn't make out any living person. But the walkers were only in the streets, the houses had remained untouched.

Pursing her lips, Aibileen clenched her hands into fists. Turning, she knelt down and made sure not a lot of walkers were near where she was before carefully climbing down. She had to figure out a way to get into Alexandria without drawing attention to herself.

The rest of the wall seemed to be intact, it was just that one part where the tower fell that was the main problem. And with the amount of walkers that already invaded Alexandria, even more were getting drawn to the sound.

Killing any walker who got in her way, Aibileen managed to find the gate entrance—it was still closed off and wasn't too infested with walkers. After killing all the walkers that were gathering near the entrance, she heard an engine and a truck came to a skidding halt in front of her. Before she could say or do anything, Daryl jumped out of the truck and hurried toward her. He gave her a crushing hug before doing a quick inspection—Aibileen gave a slight flinch when he touched the back of her head.

"The Hell happened?" he murmured.

She shook her head. "I just got back, I dunno what happened," she stammered. "But the walkers—they're all over Alexandria. Everywhere. One of the towers fell, I guess."

Daryl scowled.

"I was thinkin' of goin' through here," Aibileen said, absently waving at the entrance. "I just...Francesca's in there. So's Selena and the boys. Carl and Judith—they're in there."

The huntsman's blood ran cold. Aibileen was right—Francesca, Judith and Carl, maybe even Merle—they were all in Alexandria. The walls fell and the walkers...

"They'll be fine," Daryl murmured, kissing Aibileen's forehead, hoping he was at least sort of reassuring her. He could see her bottom lip quivering, her eyes tearing up. Her family was in there—_their_ family. "They'll be fine."

"We don't got all night, man," Abraham called from the truck. "We gotta figure a way in."

Daryl looked back at the redheaded man before nodding.

Quickly wiping her eyes, Aibileen took a step back and looked at the huntsman with a tired frown. "My best guess is everyone's hidin' in their houses," she said, clearing her throat. "However many walkers left the herd made it back here. If there's at least _someone_ not in their house, they'd be able to open the gates."

"Better hurry," Daryl muttered, shifting anxiously where he stood. "Can't stay here too much longer."

"Who else is in there besides Abraham?" Aibileen asked, motioning to the truck.

"Sasha."

"Guns?" she asked.

Daryl nodded.

Aibileen ran over and slammed her palm on the door. Abraham opened his side and looked between her and the huntsman expectantly.

"It's overrun in there," she said quickly, "if there's at least _one_ person inside Alexandria, they'd be able to open the gates and let us in. But we gotta get up there and see." She pointed to the perches on the outside of the walls.

Abraham turned and looked over at Sasha. Their options were limited, even _with_ their weaponry. As far as they could see, there was no other way in. And with the sun having gone down already, they were pretty vulnerable.

"Take this," Sasha leaned over the redheaded man and handed Aibileen a machine gun.

* * *

It had taken a minute to climb the metal beams, Daryl wanted the others to go up while he got the truck ready, killing stray walkers that crossed their paths. There was a moment where they swore they heard screams and gunfire, but they couldn't know for sure. More gunfire seemed to echo from different parts of Alexandria, and it was drawing more of the walkers away.

"Ya hear that?" Aibileen rasped. Someone was firing off guns and shouting, distracting the remaining walkers. "I think that's Glenn."

"There's someone over there," Sasha said, pointing to a rickity-made lift near the wall. There was a form kneeling on it, gripping the handles like their life depended on it. A decently big sized herd of walkers were surrounding the lift, turning away from the lift and following whoever was distracting them. "I think that's Maggie up there."

"We can take 'em," Aibileen said, "we can. We'll get her down."

"Our first mission is taking down these sons a bitches," Abraham exclaimed, aiming his gun at the walkers. "We need that gate open, he's our only way in."

The gunfire lasted for a minute longer while the walkers started to overwhelm Glenn. Maggie's cries could be heard over their sounds before Abraham, Sasha, and Aibileen fired off their guns at the walkers. Glenn was curled up against the furthest side of the wall, looking a little confused.

"Can you get the gate?" Abraham cried, getting Glenn's attention. "Appreciate it, pal."

They shot down the rest of the walkers without much effort after that.

Glenn blinked a couple times before rushing over to the door and opening it. A majority of the walkers were still distracted by what was going on at the other side of Alexandria, which meant Daryl could drive the truck forward to help Maggie, accompanied by Enid, off the lift.

"OK?" Aibileen asked, once Maggie was safe on the top of the truck.

She nodded wordlessly, her breathing somewhat erratic.

When Daryl started hitting the top of the inside of the truck, they all carefully clambered off the truck, Daryl and Glenn saying they may have figured out a way to get all the walkers in one spot. Having everyone pile into the car, minus the one person who'd have to handle being on top of the truck while it sped off to its destination, the last-minute plan was thrown into action. From the brief description that was given, Daryl would empty the truck's fuel into the lake in the center of Alexandria and then, after they all got far enough away, light the lake up with a rocket launcher he found in the truck's back.

So that's what happened. Daryl emptied enough fuel into the lake and after Abraham drove the truck forward a couple feet, Daryl gave the signal and lit the lake up. Even from where they were sitting in the car, they could all feel the sudden heat, nearly blinded by the quick flash of light before the flames settled.

The flames served a big enough distraction to get the attention of every single walker, and as they made their way to the lake, Daryl and the others could see Rick with some of their people and all the Alexandrians who decided to do something gathered near the nearest wall, bloodied and out of breath, taking a split second to look at the flames. Rick shouted something, but it was muffled from the sound of the walkers mixing with the sound of the flames.

Immediately, Daryl and the others got out of the truck with their knives ready. Any walker who hadn't gotten into the water yet was taken down—their blood splattering all over them. They kept enough room between them to easily take down the walkers but stayed close enough together so they wouldn't separate.

In that moment, with every person who was willing to help take back Alexandria out there, it became apparent to Rick's people that the Alexandrians had more strength than they realized. They just needed to find it.

Using bats, machetes, any weapon they could find, Rick and everyone else were finally getting the upper-hand against the walkers.

The sound of the walkers slowly began to die off—the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of machetes whipping through the air, bats smashing the heads of the walkers, the sound of blood splattering everywhere.

The fear that hung in the air when everything started going downhill had been replaced with determination.

They were all taking back their homes.

And it all started with Rick.

* * *

It had been early morning when the entirety of the walkers had been killed. Their bodies littered the bloodstained streets. The lake had been burned dry, nothing remaining of the walkers who went in. Anyone who wasn't injured stayed outside of Denise's home while she and a few others checked on the ones who _were_ injured.

Maggie had been inspected.

Daryl had his knife wound stitched.

Aibileen had the back of her head properly cleaned and stitched.

Glenn had been inspected for any injuries along with Abraham and Sasha.

Rick had been quick to go into Denise's home while Michonne looked after Judith. There had been an urgency in Rick's eyes and an almost motherly concern in Michonne's as she held Judith close.

Nathalie had come in, covered in someone else's blood but otherwise unharmed, to show Aibileen that Francesca had remained unharmed.

Selena, Jake, Russell, and Kevin stayed by their cousin's side.

Despite the urgency to ensure that clean bill of health, in the room where Carl was staying in, a bandage over his injured eye, Rick sat on a chair he placed as close as possible to where his son was laying unconscious. Rick didn't want to believe he'd come so close to losing his only son, that he'd allowed himself to get so clouded over with his _obsession_ with Jessie, that he'd have to almost lose one of his children to finally realize what an asshole he had been. He did feel a pang of guilt over the death of Jessie and her sons, they didn't deserve it, but it was because of their deaths that made Rick finally snap out of it.

So he sat there, covered head-to-toe in blood, and looked at Carl. The bandages over his eye were slightly bloodied, and Denise said she stitched him up and cleaned him up the best she could, only time would tell if he'd have a full recovery or not.

It was in that moment Rick understood how truly indebted he was to Alexandria.

"I was wrong," he whispered. "I thought that after living behind these walls for so long that maybe they couldn't learn. But today...I saw what they could do. What _we_ could do if we work together. We'll rebuild the walls. We'll expand the walls. There'll be more, there's _got_ to be more. Everything Deanna was talking about...it's possible. It's all possible, I see that now." He didn't say anything for a solid minute, just trying to find the words. "When I was out there," he rasped, "with them, when it was over, when I knew we had this place again...I had this feeling. It took me a while to remember what it was because I hadn't felt it since before I woke up in that hospital bed." Tears formed in Rick's eyes. "I want to show you the new world, Carl," he said, his voice thick with tears and trembling slightly. "I want to make it a reality for _you_, please, Carl. Let me show you."

When he felt Carl's fingers close over his hand, Rick felt a glimmer of hope. Something he hadn't felt in what seemed like a lifetime. And, in that moment, he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, sorry for not telling you guys this would be the epilogue. I would also like to apologize for making you guys wait—again—for a chapter to be uploaded. If you guys have any thoughts on this chapter, despite its messiness, just let me know. I would've had it up sooner, but I got bombarded with school work that needed to be completed. Just let me know what you guys think. I know there were a few of you who were telling me I reposted the last chapter, I am completely aware of that. Sorry if I'm coming across as snappish or a bit rude, but I am trying to do the best I can with getting chapters up and whenever there's a review telling me I posted the same chapter twice, it gets a bit irritating [though I know it gets annoying for you guys too, I just don't like the constant reminders].**

**So, I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and my fillers. Everything in TWD fandom belongs to the creators of the show/comic[s].**

**With season 6 officially being over, that means I should have plenty of time to think up fillers for when the show starts up in October [I think that's when it's coming back, right?]. I have a feeling I will do a bad job at that, especially in regards to Negan's arrival and whatnot, so I am asking help from you, the reviewers. I can't do this on my own! Your assistance is needed for when the sequel is up. Don't be afraid to leave ideas. You can leave a review on this story with ideas for the sequel.**

**The sequel for this story will be called 'Renegade'.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been supportive of this story, you're all amazing people! Hopefully you guys stick around for the sequel, but that's entirely up to you.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

**With love,**

**Susan Strong**


	149. Author's Note

**149—This is an Author's Note!**

**Hey! I thought I'd post a quick author's note saying that the first chapter for this story's sequel is up! It's called 'Renegade', so anyone who's interested in reading it can do just that. Hopefully you guys enjoyed 'Silhouette'! If you guys still want to leave reviews for this story, go ahead. If you've got ideas for the sequel, you can leave a review on this story or the sequel, whichever works for you.**

**Thank you to every single person who's left a review on this story. You're all the most amazing people ever! Hopefully 'Renegade' can live up to what 'Silhouette' has become. Please, read the sequel if you're interested! You guys were my motivation for continuing this story.**

**I love all of you so much! Thank you.**

**Leave a kind and helpful review please!**

**Until next time,**

**Susan Strong**


End file.
